The Next Decade
by CMXB
Summary: The Son of Decade will now start his own journey but before he could go to the new rider worlds he must first go to other ones and train until he is ready to go there, will he be able to make his parents proud and be the new savior of the multiverse.
1. Chapter 1 Next Decade

**Chapter 1 Next Decade**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

In the Hikari studio there is a young man in bedroom, he has short brown hair and brown eyes, he wears a black vest, white t-shirt, black pants and boots, his name is Riku Kadoya the son of Tsukasa and Natsumi, some wonder how that happen well it happened a long time ago during their travels together Tsukasa and Natsumi fell for each other and confessed their love, they got married and had a son.

Riku then leaves his room and goes to the exact same room that his father goes to travel to other worlds, the backdrop was blank and he stared at it.

"Riku."he turned around to see his father looking at him.

"Dad."Riku said.

"What are you doing here?"Tsukasa asked.

"Oh nothing just thinking."Riku said.

Tsukasa looks at him and said:"you want to travel to other worlds as well."

"What, well yeah, you did it along with mom but I didn't."Riku said.

"Well I talked with your mother and we decided to let you travel on your own."Tsukasa said.

"Wait really?"Riku asked.

"Yes, but you must go to other non rider worlds first, you see theres a new generation of riders and they are appearing getting stronger but you must get stronger as well, so here."Tsukasa said giving him the original decadriver.

"The decadriver."Riku said shocked and takes it.

"That's right, I made a few modification allowing it to compete with my neo decadriver."Tsukasa said with a smirk.

"Thanks dad."Riku said with a smile.

"Tsukasa."they looked behind to see Natsumi wearign a white dress."why didn't you tell me you were going to give Riku the decadriver now?"

"Well, I wanted to surprised him, so he might think it was strange if you were here too."Tsukasa said nervous.

Natsumi flares at him and said:"okay but next time I want to be there."

"It's not nice hidding things from Natsumi."Kiva-la said while appearing next to her.

After that scene they decided for Riku to go on a mission to a world to help it if needed, Riku goes to his room and gets a camera like his father since he enjoys taking pictures as well, he puts it over his neck and stands before a door that opend to reveal a white space.

"Well, this is it."Riku said.

"Be careful."Natsumi said.

"Don't worry I will."Riku said.

"Good luck my son."Tsukasa said and Riku nodded.

Riku went towards the exit and the door closes behind him, Riku then comes out from a white portal, he noticed he was now wearing a different set of clohtes like they were from the 1912 like a black jacket, pants and a hat, he looks around to see where he was, he was on top of a building in a city that was stuck in the past, he then noticed the place was in the clouds, a whole city in the sky.

"Well no this is something you don't see everyday."Riku said and he takes out his camera to take a few pictures and even took one of a statue that looked like an angel.

"Quite right."Riku turns around to see a man and a woman that looked like twins.

"Who are you?"Riku asked.

"I am Robert Lutece and this is my sister Rosalind."Robert said.

"Yes, it's quite interesting meeting with someone that is related to Decade."Rosalind said.

"You know my father?"Riku asked surprised to hear that.

"Why, yes, you see like your father we also are able to see other worlds and I must say he is quite the hero."Robert said.

"Yes from the leader of the most dangerous threats to a hero."Rosalind said.

"Yes that is certainly my father, so why are you here before me?"Riku asked them.

"Ah yes, you see we sent many for a certain task, we would like to ask for your services."Robert said.

"Really, what is that you want?"Riku said.

"Theres a girl that a man called Comstock, we had a deal with him but now we want to take the girl away from here."Rosalind said.

"Yes, in fact with your help the chance of success will be even greater."Robert said.

"I see, so all I need is to take the girl away from the city."Riku said.

"Yes, we will in form you the rest when she is safe."Robert said.

"Okay, what's the trick?"Riku asked.

"Very smart, you see Comstock is seen as a prophet to the people here so they worship him."Robert said.

"And once they find out your intension they will do anyting they can to stop you."Rosalind said.

"I see well thanks for the heads up, so let me guess she is where the huge statue is."Riku said pointing to the angel statue.

"You would be correct."Robert said.

"Okay I think I got plan."Riku said and he then puts a pair of sunglasses and goes to the city.

"Good luck young man."Robert said.

Riku was walking around the place hidding from their view so they wouldn't notice him much, he notices a few posters saying vigors he didn't know what they are until he saw a man on stage with two devils next to him using real powers.

"They are giving powers away like cheap booze, what are they even thinking."Riku said and he continues on.

He arrives at a fair with booths showing off the different vigors powers, but they were only temporary versions, theres also a stage showing off some bug guy with metal limbs poor guy seemed scared, he then saw a salesgirl giving out free samples, now he would go and take one but then he would have to drink it and hes not sure yet so.

Riku goes from behind the booth and takes few bottles without her knowing, he was taking a few of them as souvenirs.

"Thank you uncle Daiki."Riku said and he goes to the other side of the wall since a couple used the powers to get through the gate.

He arrives at a large stage with crowd was around, he gets close to see it, theres a man in the stage with a tp hat saying:"and now the 1912 raffle has officially begun."

"Hey mister."Riku looks to see a girl giving out raffles and he goes up to her, he takes one and sees a baseball with 77 on it.

"77 that's a lucky number."she said.

"Bring me the bowl."said the host and a girl bring him a bowl."is that not that prettiest young white girl in all of Columbia."

That made Riku raise in eyebrow, now it made sense this was at a time where racism was a thing in America which means he was screwed.

"Alright the winner is."host said taking out a paper and sees the number."number 77."

"Just great."Riku muttered.

"Here he is number 77."the girl said.

"Number 77 come and claim your prize, first throw."the host said.

Then the curtain opened revealing a couple one a white man and a black woman, they were tied to a post, with a parody wedding music and with monkeys with black face, this was stonining and Riku couldn't believe it.

"Come on, are you going to throw or."the host was saying but then he got hit in the face by the ball breaking his nose, he screamed in pain while holding his bleeding nose, everyone stopped to see Riku who had a smirk.

"Sorry my hand slipped, I was aiming lower."Riku said then he takes out his glasses and they gasped.

"He's asian."a man said.

Two rush at Riku to his sides but Riku grabs the first one fist and uses him as a shield to block a hook like weapon called the sky hook stabing the guy, the crowd ran away while more cops came, Riku then kicks the cop away and took the hook in case it was needed.

He sees the cops coming towards him, Riku smirked and said:"well I hope your all ready because I'm not holding back."Riku takes out the decadriver and puts it on his waist making the belt.

The cops stopped to look at Riku, Riku opens the belt, then takes out a card being the decade card and he said:"henshin."he then puts the card in the slot.

**KAMEN RIDE**

Riku the closes closes the belt starting the transformation.

**DECADE**

Then the symbols of the kamen riders appeared and they turned into images, they then came together forming the suit with the lines coming from above him attaching to his helmet and Riku transformed into Kamen Rider Decade.

The cops got stunned and then Decade charges at them, they to shoot him bu to their shock the bullets bounced off of his armor, Decade then starts fighting with his fists, he punches one in the face knocking him out since the power of the suit was greater against a normal human, Decade then starts defeating swiftly defeating them by simply knocking them out, with either kicks to the face, a chop int neck or a judo throw.

The cops then got scared and ran away, Decade now stood there along with a few bodies on the ground, Decade walks foward leaving them behind there was nothing they can do, he passes by a flying ship that was stuck in place soe he used it as a road, there was a sentry there but Decade took out the ride booker and switches it to gun mode to shoot it causing it to explode.

"Well that was easy."Decade said and he continues on.

While walking throug the city more cops came, one tries to hit him with a baton but it broke upon contact, Decade then punches him knocking the cop out. he knocks out most of them while two ran away saying:"call the fireman."

"Fireman?"Decade said.

He walks foward and saw a gate at the end of the street, he goes to open it and he felt a bit hot, when he opened it he saw a guy in red armored with flames.

"Burn in the name of the prophet."Fireman said and he starts throwing fireballs at him.

Decade dodges it by rolling to the side, he gets up and said:"well this will be challenge but I don't have time so."he takes out another card from the ride booker and slots it to the decadriver.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH**

Ride Booker went to its sword mode, the bladed glowed and decade charges at the fireman, Fireman charges at him while being covered in flames but then Decade appears behind him and then the Fireman exploded.

Decade then turns back to see the ashes of the fireman has a vigor, he goes to pick it up and it said devils kiss, he puts it away just in case and continues he might as well get as much as he can get from these things.

He goes to building called the blue ribbon, when he goes inside the place seemed empty until he arrived at a bar with the twins there, Rober was cleaning the counter while Rosalind was at the entrance holding a tray with a bottle.

"We have company."Robert said.

"We do indeed."Rosalind said.

"So what do you both want now?"Decade asked.

"We have gift."Robert said.

Decade cancels the transformation and goes up to Rosalind, he takes the bottle and decided to try it, he felt a reaction to it.

"Surprising."Rosalind said.

"Surprising that it worked?"Robert said.

"Surprising that it didn't kill him."Rosalind said surprising Riku.

"But a magnetic repulsive field around one's body can come in handy."Robert said.

"Maybe what he will have to face in the future."Rosalind said while getting out of the entrance.

Riku goes foward and tries to concentrate, he could summon a barrier around his body which can come in handy in battles, not wanting to take chances he transformed back into Decade and kept going.

He exits from the back and looks around, he sees it was seperated from the buildings and looks around where he could go since he doesn't want to risk jumping off to the abyss, he looks over a edge and noticed a hook attached to a building he takes the one took out and tries it, he them jups towards the building and to his surprise the it magnetized to it.

"Interesting."Decade said and he continues to jump to another hook.

A guard was patroling but then he kicked from behind by Decade knocking him out, Decade then rans ahead at the industrial area, he defeats many cops and soldiers that stood in his way since they were no threat, he was then attacked by air ships but their attacks didn't affect him thanks to his armor and shield, he then takes out a card a card and slots it.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST**

Decade then points the ride booker in its gun form and around it were copies of it, he then shoots his gun which made the copies shoot as well, the beams hit the ships and caused to fall to the ground, Decade kept going while punching away a few guys that came close and shooting a couple of turrets.

He arrived to where he was before it was empty since the civilians must be hidding, the cops and a fireman came at him, Decade just shoots st them in the legs and their arms to disarmed them, he then punches and kicks most of them while he finished off the fireman with ease since the barrier made him safer than before so he slashed at him multiple times with the rider booker sword mode, after he destroyed the fireman he took another bottle of devils kiss from his corpse.

He then goes to a building called The Fraternal Order of the Raven, he enters the building to see a few candles lighting it up, there were ravens in the tables and podiums, when he entered another room he saw a familar statue.

"John Wilkes Booth, of course these racists had to worship the guy that killed Lincoln."Decade said.

Decade then decides to shoot the head of the statue blowing it up, a few guards came in and saw Decade.

"You will pay for disrespecting the statue of our great hero."One said and they went to attack, but their weapons did nothing nad Decade punched them to the floor.

Decade goes ahead to walking upstairs and goes through a door, when he enters the new room he saw a preacher praising their prophet, he noticed their were ravens around so he decides to shoot the preacher to test something out, to his surprise he vanished, the zealots then looked at Decade and goes to attack.

Decade simply walks towards them with the ride booker in sword mode, one goes to attack but Decade grabs his blade and kicks him away, he ducks under one and hits over the back of his head with the but of the handle, he then breaks anothers sword with his own blade and punches him away, after dispatching the rest the same way he goes ahead and finds a elevator, he goes inside it and goes pushes a button to start it.

After some time he get exited the elevator and he was in the upper floor, he walks towards foward looking around it was empty and then he found a trail that lead him to door that was lock with a chain, he opens it to see a chinese man chained and he got attacked by crows, decade kicks it open and slashes at the crows in time saving the guy.

He was wounded but would live, Decade notices the preacher vanished as well, he then cuts the chains and sets the guy free.

"Thank you so much."The chinese man said.

"Your welcomed now go."Decade said and the guy nodded so he runs to where Decade entered.

Decade then looks at the garden with his sword ready, he then walks foward and waits for the guy to appear, the preacher then came and shoots crows at Decade making him raise his arms to swat them away, the guy then vanished again and Decade stood there waiting again, the preachers came in with his sword ready but then Decade slashes him giving him a big wound but he then vanished again, Decade waited and then the preacher appeared in front of him and tried to slash at him but his blade broke and Decade stabbed him through the chest, the preacher died from it falls to the ground slidding of the blade, the coffin that was on his back opened revealing a new vigor, Decade takes it and leaves throught a different exit.

He exited the church and goes to the outisde using the sky hooks again, he arrived in another buidling and fought another set os soldiers that had the same fate, he exists and found the sky lines, he decided to use it get to the station that was close, many had tried to shoot him down but their bullets had no effect, when he got close he heard a voice saying:"Stand down."then the soldiers stopped and kneeled.

Decade could guess who did it, he jumps off and lands near the soldiers, he then opens the door to see another group of soldiers kneeling before a screen and a elevator next to them, he walks foward and Comstock appeared in the screen.

"I know who you are, I wished It was the false Shepard over you."Comstock said.

"So you know me."Decade said while going in front.

"Yes, I know you destroyer of worlds, while the false shepard I would have taken care off him you are the devil given a mortal body, everywhere you go you only bring destruction, and now you have come to take my lamb away."Comstock said.

"I call it setting her free, your mean couldn't even put a dent in me."Decade said.

"Maybe so, but I will not allow you to continue your path of destruction since you know why these men will sacrifice their lives for me because I have seen their future in the glory and hence they are content, continue your path but we will stop you once and for all."Comstock said then Decade decided to pull the switch and leave he was tired listening to him, the elevator then goes up, he now has his fathers title that he didn't expect.

He then finds a exit and sees a airship, he decided to take it but first he needed to get rid of the crew that was on board, after dealing with all the soldiers he goes to the control room and finds a nun there praying to a picture of Comstock, Decade then lefts eyebrow under his helmet.

"Okay you think I'm an idiot."Decade said.

Then he picked her up and tossed her outisde of the building, she was a suicide bomber so he left and used the airship to go to monument island, Comstock didn't expect it so he decided to use his secret weapon.

Decade arrived at Monument island and went to the building, he went through the entrance and sees the place was empty with a sign saying not to approach the specimen, it must be the girl, he through another set of doors and sees a chart of the girls growth, in another room was a machine that had a few stuff like a teddy bear, he continued on and found a hall with four doors he checked three of the and to his surprise they were experementing on her, this made him mad, he went though last set of doors to see a giant machine there he didn't know what it's for so he moved on he can always blow it up next time, he then found a elevator and pressed a button to turn it on, he finds hall that leads him to the dressing room most likely where she is, he finds a metal door that led him to a room with a camera and levar, Decade decided to cancel the form in case she got scared.

Riku then pulls the lever and the metal part of the wall opened to reveal a window and he saw her, Riku blushed since she was so beautiful, the footage and pictures didn't do her justice now he truly got a good look at her, she looks at him but she was fixing her hair it must be a one view mirror, she then goes to another room and he goes to follow her, he then finds another room and pulls the lever to see her again, she was now in front of a painting of the eiffle tower, she then puts her hands on it and it made and rift and to his surprise she opened a portal to Paris, she then saw a car coming towards so she closes it.

"So that's she is kept in, it's similar to the way me and dad do to travel to other worlds."Riku said.

She then goes to another room and Riku does the same following her, he finds a set of stairs and find another of those rooms and pulls the lever to show she is now in front of a window but he couldn't see her very well.

Riku decides to go foward and sees a sign saying library so he goes through that door, he is not outise in a single path around the place but he wasn't worried if he fell he would just put the suit on, he then goes to the other side and finds another door, he then goes inside only to find a orange floor and another door, when he walks foward the floor was starting to give in and it falls along with him, he was able to grab a edge and looks throught a railing to see the girl.

"Oh hi."Riku said but then she screamed making him let go. he falls to the floor and she throws books at him, Riku was hit a by a few but he got up and was now grabbing each while she walked down the stairs."will please stop it."

She goes in front of him with a book in hand ready to attack him and said:"who are you?"

"Look I'm Riku, I came here to help you."Riku said.

"Get away."she said.

"Look I'm not here to hurt you miss."Riku said trying to know her name.

"Elizabeth."Elizabeth said.

"Well Elizabeth I'm not going to hurt, I'm here to help you."Riku said.

She then calms down, she then raises her right arm and he noticed she was missing a finger but it must been like thta and Elizabeth said:"are you real."

He then touches her hand and said:"real enough for you."she then smilled.

The statue there played a whistle causing her to get scared and she said:"oh no he's coming."he's coming you gotta go."

"Why?"Riku asked.

"You don't want to be here when he gets here."Elizabeth said and she looks up."just a minute I'm getting dressed."

Then they heard a explosion and Riku said:"the airship I think he already knows, we need to get out of here."then the place started to shake.

"I tried theres no way out."Elizabeth said.

Riku then saw a big door with a lock he might not have a key but he had something better.

"I now a way out."Riku said taking out the decadedriver and putting on his waist while opening it.

Elizabeth looks at him and he took out the Decade card and he said:"henshin."he then slots the card

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Riku then transformed into Decade surprising her, he then goes at the door and gives a strong slash cutting it down into two pieces, they then ran through the door and the ran down a set of stairs.

"Come on his job is to keep me locked up in here."Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't."Decade said.

"But how were you able to transform into a knight?"Elizabeth asked.

"Thats a new one, and I'll explain later."Decade said.

They were now running through the same halls Decade was and the place started to brake, Elizabeth but then Decade grabbed her bridal style and ran towards the elevator, when they arrived Decade pushed a button and Elizabeth saw the window to her room.

"They were watching me, all this time, why, why did they put me in here, what am I, WHAT AM I?"Elizabeth asked.

"Your the girl that's getting out of here."Decade said.

Then a claw came through the doors surprising them, then a it was forced opened to reveal a metal birds head that was trying to get them, Decade then pulled out the ride booker in gun mode and shoots at it causing it to flinch, then the elevator came down and it pushed the bird down, Decade looks over to see a exit on the other side.

"Hold on."Decade said and she held him tight, he then jumps to another platform and he puts her down, they then ran up another set of stairs.

"What is that thing?"Decade asked

"It's called the Songbird it serves as my guard."Elizabeth said

They then reached the top to see another door and Decade opened it, they were now outside with another single path on the side of the building and Elizabeth asked:"which way?"

"Up."Decade said and they ran up.

They reached a dead end then the building started to shake, Decade grabbed Elizabeth with one arm and jumps over the edge, she screamed and he saw the sky line so he takes out the sky hook and starts to travel using the sky line, Decade saw that the Songbird was still after him and he couldn't let him destroys the Sky Lines.

Decade used his arm that was holding Elizabeth to take out another card and inserts it to the decadriver.

**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION**

Then a clone of him appeard next to him surprsing Elizabeth and he gives the clone to her.

"Wait what are you doing?"Elizabeth asked worried.

"I'm going to take it down."Decade said.

"What you can't it's too strong."Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth it's about time you know something, we Kamen Riders are the heroes that do the impossible."Decade said and he jumps up switching directions.

"Kamen Rider?"Elizabeth said.

The SongBird was going after Elizabeth but then it shot in the multiple times stunning it, it then looks at the other Sky Line.

**(Insert Kamen Rider Decade henshin theme)**

Decade pointed the ride booker in gun mode and was the one that shot it.

"Let's go you overgrown chicken."Decade said.

Songbird screached and goes after him, Decade them jumps to avoid while blasting it when he had the chance, he then goes back to the sky line only this time gridding on it, he then starts to shoot it getting its attention, it then goes charging at him but then he jumped away making it break the sky rail, Decade then lands in a structures making the Songbird look at him while standing in front of the island.

"Now let's finish this."Decade said taking out another card, it reveals it to be the final attack ride card and puts it in the decadriver.

**Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Decade**

Then large golden Final Attack Ride cards appeared in front of Decade pointing towards the Songbird, Decade then jumps to the air with the cards following him, Songbird looks to see the cards aiming towards it with Decade preparing a kick, Decade then goes through each of the cards, the Songbird screached and charges at him, Decade then went through the last card and goes towards the Songbird, Decade then goes through it's chest causing it to sport a big hole on it, the Songbird then goes towards the island and lands on the remains of the statue, the people were watching and got shocked then they saw the it spark and the Songbird exploded taking the island with it.

Everyone was in shock the guardian of the lamb was killed, Decade then lands on the rails and grinds to where his clone was with Elizabeth and he hoped he could get out of this world fast.

**Note:well this is the first part of Decade in Bioshock Infinite, Elizabeth is his first harem girl so hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Devil Shocker

**Chapter 2 Devil Shocker**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After Decade defeated the Songbird he grinds towards where Elizabeth and his clone were in Battleship Bay, he lands next to them and his clone vanished.

"You destroyed the Songbird."Elizabeth said stunned after seeing it.

"Yeah well it wasn't that tough, my dad worse."Decade said then he transformed back.

"So are you going to tell me how you transformed into the knight?"Elizabethn asked.

"Actually it's called Kamen Rider, we are heroes of justice and protectors of peace and my name in that form is Decade."Riku said.

"A hero really?"Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I am the second Decade with my father being the first, now let's get going before anyone tries something."Riku said and she nodded, he puts on his glasses and they walk foward.

They passed through a fake beach that was only to simulate a real one and passed through a building to go to another one, music was playing and Elizabeth got interested

"Now we need to find a way out of this city but how."Riku said while thinking, then he noticed Elizabeth was gone."wait where is she?" he looks around and then he found her dancing with another group of poeple, it seems these ones didn't know what happened so he walks foward to get her.

Elizabeth was dancing with another guy then she goes in the middle and starts to spin around, Riku got close and said:"Elizabeth."

"Hello, this is wondeful, oh come dance with me."Elizabeth said.

"I don't dance."Riku sad then she dragged him and they started dancing together, Elizabeth was smilling while Riku was nervous doing this."look we need to go."

"Why what could be better than this?"Elizabeth asked.

"How about Paris."Riku said.

They stopped and Elizabeth said:"Paris, I don't understand how could we get there?"

"Well we just need to take an airship and fly off the city then I can take you there I have my ways."Riku said getting her attention."but if you wish to dance."

"No, let's go."Elizabeth said then she grabs his hand and they walk towards the building where to get to the airship.

While they went to a fairground and Riku saw the twins again holding two cushions.

"Riku look."Elizabeth said.

"Bird."Robert said.

"Or the cage."Rosalind said.

"Or perhaps the bird."Robert said.

"Nothing beats the cage."Rosalind said.

"These two again."Riku said.

Then Elizabeth showed him two pendants and she said:"they look beautiful, which one do you like better?"

Riku thinks about since both would just remind her of being trapped inside then Robert said:"maybe you would like a third option."

"Oh you mean that one."Rosalind said.

He then takes out another pendant causing Elizabeth to gasp and take it, she then showed it to Riku and he got shocked seeing it, the pendant has the symbol of Kiva but with a heart on top, his mothers symbol.

"It's so amazing, I'll keep this one."Elizabeth said and puts it on.

"Good choice."Robert said.

"Yes I guess they are meant to be."Rosalind said.

Elizabeth didn't get it but Riku did, they were pairing him up with her, he sees the pendant on Elizabeths neck and then he decided to continue on, they went towards the building to see it was being blocked but they found another entrance that was locked until Elizabeth locked picked it surprising him, they arrived at the entrace then a women saw Elizabeth.

"Annabelle."She said.

"Excuse me."Elizabeth said.

"Annabelle, it's me Esther."Esther said.

"Oh no, I'm not Annabelle."Elizabeth said.

"Are you sure?"Esther asked.

"My name is Elizabeth, do I know you?"Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, Isn't that a lovely name."Esther said and she goes through the entrance.

"That was odd."Elizabeth said and Riku nodded.

They arrived at the ticket booth and Riku goes to ring the bell saying:"two tickets for passage to the first lady airship."

"Yeah just a minute friend."The seller said and he was talking on the phone."yeah I have it, how do you wanna proceed?"

"In a bit of a rush."Riku said.

Then he saw the guy was saying he was slowly picking up something, Riku puts the driver and takes out the ride booker in its gun mode and points it at him and said:"hand in the air." the seller did that.

"Hey what are you doing."Riku looks to see a guy trying to take Elizabeth so he shoots him inthe legs and Elizabeth runs.

Riku then takes out the decade card and said:"henshin."he then slots it in the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Riku then transformed back into Decade went to fight the soldiers that were coming towards him, Decade easily dispatched them by punching and kicking them, some used vigors like devils kiss but he shot the grenades mid air and took them all down, he then goes after Elizabeth while taking out anyone that came near him, he then finds a gondola and saw her running towards it.

"Elizabeth."Decade said.

"Get away from me."Elizabeth said and she goes to the Gondola.

"Hey wait."Decade said.

He then finds her in the control room to see her pull a lever but she didn't have the strenght, when he gto close she get away and turns around to a window, Decade shakes his head and pulls the lever starting the gondola.

"You killed those people, I can't believe it you did that, their all dead."Elizabeth said.

"What?"Decade question her

"Your a monster."Elizabeth said breaking his heart.

"Elizabeth, what do you thinkt was going happen?"

"What?"Elizabeth said.

"Do you understand the expense people went through to keep you locked up in that tower, they wouldn't let you leave in fact they were going to just find another place and lock you up again, you won't be safe until you are faw away from this place."Decade said.

Then he goes to the other side looking out the window and said:"but if you hate me fine, you can walk out when we get there and go on your path while I will go home." making her surprised.

"What do they want from me?"Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, all I know if you don't fight back your dead."Decade said since that what's his dad told him.

Elizabeth thinks about what he said and walks slowly towards him, she then puts a hand on his shoulder getting his attention and he looks at her.

"This isn't the last one right?"Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know."Decade said.

"I see, I'm sorry."Elizabeth said.

"It's okay."Decade said and they arrived at Soldiers field.

They continued on throught the soldiers field, Decade walked foward and saw mnay soldiers trying to take him down but their weapons were worthless since he easily took them down, they arrived, they found a gate but it was only powered by Shock Jockey so they decided to go find it and Elizabeth mentioned the Hall of heroes they went to the place.

They entered a elevator and they pushed the button to go down, while they were waiting they Elevator stopped for no reason.

"Great, don't worry I can fix it."Decade said and he goes to the controls and pulls them out to see a broken fuse so he went to change it.

"Ah a bee."Elizabeth said since there was one inside.

"Then just kill it."Decade said.

"No it will sting me, I got a better idea."Elizabeth said getting his attention.

She then opens a tear on the poster of the songbird surprising him making a window appear with flowers.

"What, how did you do that?"Decade said.

"It's a tear, I used to open them all the time in the tower, think of them like windows to another world."Elizabeth said surrpising him.

"Okay, I guess were similar."Decade said.

"What?"Elizabeth said.

"Nothing."Decade said then he noticed something flying by the window."quick close it."

"Why?"Elizabeth asked.

"Birdy's back."Decade said making her worried and they saw the Songbird come back, she quickly closes it in time before it got them.

"That was too close, next time be careful."Decade said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, you know I could just let you go with a warning but you also hurt my feelings back in the gondola so I'll do this."Decade said then he gets close, he then raises a hand up with his thumb out and hits her on the side of the neck.

Elizabethn grabs her neck and starts to laugh and falls to the ground, Decade looks at her and said:"the laughter pressure point, my mom taught me that."

Then the effects passed and she got up and said:"okay I deserved that, your mother seems like a interesting person."

"Yeah she taught me that in case I needed it, looks like I did."Decade said.

Then elevator started moving again, Elizabeth asked something important:"hey Riku do you drink any of the vigors?"

"No since I didn't need them, but I still have a lot that I colected."Decade said.

"May I try them?"Elizabeth asked.

"What, why would you ask that?"Decade asked.

"I want to help, with you as strong as you are I don't want to be weak and stand behind you but by your side instead."Elizabeth said.

Decade was stunned, he thinks about it and said:"okay, but one at a time I don't want you to get sick from them." Elizabeth nodded and Decade took out the bottles he collected being Possession, Devil's kiss and Murder of Crows.

She then drinks Possession it being tamer, then Devils Kiss and she got a stronger reaction, after some time she drank Murder of crows, she then tested them a bit by summoning each power and she was ready.

They exited the elevator and continued their journey, they went though Soldiers field which was like a tourist attraction with mechanical men with white wings that was the presidents of America like George Washington, it was just propaganda that Decade hated, they then found another crate of vigors being Bucking Bronco.

Decade picks one up and said:"one for you."he then throws it at Elizabeth."and the rest for my collection."and he picks up the crate and stored it with the rest.

Elizabeth smilled at that and said:"really, why do you want so many?"

"You never plus it' better for me to have than Comstock."Decade said.

Elizabeth drank it and felt the effect of the vigor, after that they went to the outside to see the entrance of the Hall of Heroes but it was being blocked by many soldiers and they where saying someone called Slate was no hero, Decade then started to shoot them causing them to see him, Elizabeth also helped by using the vigors like throwing fireballs and using Bucking Bronco to make them be in mid air for Decade to shoot, a zealot with murder of crows power came at Decade but he simply shoots him in the head he then saw another murder of crows come out of the coffin.

"Yoink."Decade said while taking it.

Then after they were all taken out they went to the sky line and Elizabeth took a hook getting excited, they then used the hooks to traveled through the sky lines, they reached the hall of heroes and found another group of soldiers but these were different, they then entered the building and faced a few more soldiers, then they found a statue of Comstock.

"Our prophet, Father Comstock, commander of the 7th cavalry."Elizabeth read the plate.

"I smell bullshit, theres no way that guy was there."Decade said.

"Yes, he took it away from me."they heard of voice from the speakers.

"You must be Slate."Decade said.

"That is correct, that tin soldier Comstock, wants my boys dead, we won't die at his hands, all my man have left is a choice, either die by the hands of a tin soldier or by a hero."Slate said.

"Wait how about a third option."Decade said and there was a silince for a moment.

"I'm listening."Slate said.

"I have here the lamb that Comstock wants so badly, if we get her out of the city than Comstock loses, so how about it, let us join forces to make Comstock lose the war since without her he is nothing."Decade said.

Slate thinks about it and said:"you make a point, destroying Comstocks life work and watch it all crumble will be a victory to us, very well we shall join forces with you Decade my men will allow you both to pass."

Then the doors opened and they walked foward, the soldiers stood by the sides in position to let them through, they arrived at a office to see Slate sitting on a desk and next to him was a crate od Shock Jockey.

"Ah you came."Slate said.

"Yes, nice to meet you Slate I heard a lot from the 7th Cavalry."Decade said.

"Yes and you must have learned from the wounded knee as well."Slate said.

"Yes, but what happened in the past stays there, also you called me a hero why?"Decade asked.

"Simple, long ago when I was still a young soldier in the middle of the battle I was about to die until he came."Slate said.

"Who?"Decade said.

"Decade."Slate surprising them.

"Riku you were there."Elizabeth said.

"No, wait it must have been my father."Riku said.

"Yes your father helped me and saved my life, I can see your his heir and so I trust you."Slate said then he looks at Elizabeth."and your the lamb of Comstock, I remember the day that Comstock did when your were a baby."

"What did he do?"Decade asked.

"Lady Comstock found out about his lamb and knows of Comstock lies that she wasn't her daughter but he silenced her and put the blame on another."Slate said.

Elizabeth gasped and said:"wait I'm not even his daughter."

"That makes sense you were kidnapped, well this ends now."Decade said.

"Yes also I have this."Slate said and his men brought more crates, they opened them to reveal different types of vigors being Charge, Undertow and Return to Sender."we found these a long time and hid it from the enemy, I saw you collecting them so I'll give you them as a gift for what your father did a long time ago."

"Thank you Slate."Decade said.

Then Decade picks up a bottle from each vigor and gives them to Elizabeth, she drank each one and got the visions from each one, then Decade stored the crates away and they went to leave the building with Slate and his soldiers by his side.

When they exited the building Comstock and his mem were there, everyone got ready to fight.

"Now men let's us show them what a real soldier is."Slate said and they charged at Comstock soldiers.

Decade used his ride booker to shoot them down while fighting them at close combat, Elizabeth helped him using the vigors, either shocking them, summoning a water tentacle to slam them to the ground and giving him a powered up punch with Charge.

"Did you think I would let you leave, now the devil as made you fight with the vigors."Comstock's voice was heard from one of the airships.

"I am leaving and theres nothing you can stop me and I was the one that chose to use them."Elizabeth said.

Comstock sees the battle take place, he didn't see Slate joining forces with Decade instead he thought he die in some final suicide attempt, he already lost the SongBird so he needs to take matter to his own hands, he activates the machine to absorb Elizabeths powers, Elizabethn screamed and Decade saw it.

"Elizabeth."Decade said and he goes to her side and touches her causing a different reaction.

A light appeared behind Comstock and then he was stabbed through the stomach, he looks down to see a arm go through his body, then he was thrown out of the ship and lands on the ground, everyone stopped to look at him as he was in pain, they looked to the airship to see someone walk towards the broken window.

The person shocked Decade, he was wearing a german like uniform with a eye patch and he had a moustache.

"Colonel Zol, but your dead."Decade.

Zol chuckles and said:"I was but thanks to that fool I live again."

"Riku you know who this man is?"Elizabeth asked.

"Yes his name is Colonel Zol, he works for a group known as Shocker that wants to rule the world, their like japans version of the Nazi germans in a way."Decade said.

"Germans."Slate said then he spits at the ground."I won't allow any version of them to take over America."

"Really, well thanks to that so called Prophet he allowed Shocker to rule this world, once I destroy this city and take over the world I will return to Shocker and then go after the rest of the universes."Zol said.

Comstock couldn't believe it, he doomed Columbia along with the entire world, then he died from blood loss knowing it was all his fault.

"Know to use the energy of this machine."Zol said activating the machine and he turned Comstocks soldiers and the dead one into something Decade knows very well, they all turned into Shocker Combatmen.

Then all the Combatmen did the salute yelling:"Yee."

"Man let us fight this new enemy we will not allow them to take America."Slate said and his soldiers roared in agreement.

Then both sides charge at each other, Shocker soldiers used the guns from Comstocks soldiers to fight Slates soldiers, Decade was using the ride booker in its sword mode to slash at the Shocker soldiers and Elizabeth was using her powers to fight them, the battle was fierce with both sides losing men, then Elizabeth got her tear being drained by Zol as he uses it to bring back his soldiers back, Decade saw this and took out card put it in the Decadriver.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST**

Decade shoots multiple blasts at Zol destroying the machine, Zol gets up to look at Decade with hate, then he jumps towards the ground lands, he then looks at Decade with a glare.

"I will finish you off myself."Zol said then he takes out his whip and whips the ground, he then transformed into the werewolf kaijin surprising everyone except for the Shocker grunts.

Zol then charges at Decade and tries to claw him, Decade ducks under his attacks but then Zol kicks him in the gut and shoots his fingers like missiles at him exploding in Decades face sending him flying, Decade was now on the floor and then Zol steped on his chest keeping him down on the floor, Zol then raises his claws to finish him off but then he got shocked from the back, he looks back to see Slate was the one that did it, Zol then charges at Slate for doing it and puches him away sending Slate to the ground, Zol goes towards Slate and Decade got up.

"I need to change but which of the riders can take him down."Decade said but then his ride booker glowed and a card came out, to his surprise it wasn't any of the heisei riders it was V3.

**(Insert Kamen Rider GIRLS Kamen Rider V3 here.)**

"V3 that is not one of my dads cards but this will help me defeat Zol."Decade said and he oppened the Decadriver

**KAMEN RIDE**

Zol looks back to see Decade about to transform.

**V3 **

Decade then transformed into Kamen Rider V3, Zol got angry seeing that form and charges at him, Decade ducks under a claw from Zol and kicks him in the sides making Zol growl in pain, Decade then gave him multiple punches at him making Zol back away, Zol then tries to shoot him but Decade jumps to the air avoiding the missiles causing them to explode at the ground, Decade then lands on the ground and starts to hit Zol many times not giving him a chance to counter then Decade kicks Zol to the ground.

Decade then takes out V3 final attack card and slots it in the Driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: V-V-V-V3**

Decade then jumps to the air just in time when Zol got up, Zol looks up to see Decade kick in the chest and it sent him up doing another kick.

"V3 Return Kick."Decade said doing V3's finisher hitting Zol sending him flying, when he lads in the ground he exploded finishing him once and for all, Decade then lands on the floor and did V3's pose.

Decade then went back to his standard form and went to help Slate up and they went to finish off the rest of Shocker soldiers, a few were also attacked a wave of water by Elizabeth who stood back up again, after some time Decade finished off the last and they won the battle.

After that it was time to go, Decade said goodbye to Slate and his men and they said they will try to change Columbia and he whised them good luck, Decade also got a photo of Slate and his men together saluting the flag with the Columbia in the background, after Decade and Elizabeth used the airship they arrived at a empty spot in the moutains.

"Well were out of Columbia."Decade said.

"Finaly I'm free."Elizabeth said looking around.

"Yes."They look to see the twins and Robert said:"you did a good job Riku."

"Yes he certainly did of course I didn't expect a former Shocker general to come back."Rosalind said.

"Well the unexpected happens and it also helped in a way."Robert said.

"Okay she's out so what do you want with her?"Decade asked.

"Well we wanted her to be away from Comstock but since hes dead."Robert said.

"I think she be better off with you."Rosalind said.

"What?"Elizabeth and Decade said.

"You see we think Elizabeth would learn more if she joins you in your journey and see the other worlds."Robert said.

Decade was surprised he knew their intentions but to hear they just wanted her to go with him, he then looks at her and said:"so what do you think?"

"I would like that, seeing worlds that are different than what I can do with the tears that is something I want to see."Elizabeth said.

"Good, well have fun you two."Robert said and they vanished.

Decade first turned back to normal, then he opened a portal and he held Elizabets hand, they then walk towards the portal and he came back home, Riku's clothes return to normal and Elizabeth wa surprised to see his home.

"Mom I'm back."Riku said.

"Riku."Natsumi said while she went to the room and then got surprised to see Elizabeth."Riku who is this girl?"

"Girl."Tsukasa said and he entered as well to see her.

"Oh this is Elizabeth and it's a long story."Riku said.

They explained it while telling the entire adventure and they were surprised, Natumi didn't like he used her technique on Elizabeth but she did hurt his feelings.

"Well I guess welcome Elizabeth."Tsukasa said.

"Thank you, it's so excitting to see a different country."Elizabeth said with a smile.

"But first your going to need some new clothes, I should help you with that."Natsumi said then she noticed her symbol."hey why does your pendant have my symbol?"

"Your Symbol?"Elizabeth said.

"Yes, that's the symbol of Kiva-la my rider symbol."Natsumi said.

"Wait, are you two dating?"Tsukasa asked.

They both blushed hearing that, Tsukasa smirked and said:"I see, so that's why you found your own girlfriend and got the symbol to prove she is the one."

"My son already has a girlfriend."Natsumi said."why didn't you wait until we knew."she tried to get Riku but then Tsukasa held her back and dragged her away.

"We need to talk for a bit."Tsukasa said and they went to another room.

They were left along and Elizabeth asked:"did those two tried to makes us a couple?"

"I think so."Riku said.

"Well I guess It's not so bad."Elizabeth said and she held his hand surprising Riku.

"Okay but let us do it slowly."Riku and she nodded.

Riku then got himself his first girlfriend, what adventures will he go next find out next time.

**Note:Bioshock world is done, Riku got V3 since he already has the Heisei riders so he will unlock the Showas instead,Elizabeth has the vigors to help her and she is his first harem member.**


	3. Chapter 3 DXDECADE

**Chapter 3 DXDECADE**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After that last adventure in Columbia Elizabeth became a part of the Kadoya house and even became a part of the family in a way, She was now wearing a blue shirt and dress that Natsumi bought for her, Elizabeth stills wears the pendant since she truly loves Riku, both of them have been hanging out even going on a date.

Riku and Elizabeth were at the door ready to go on another journey, Riku looks at her and said:"are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to see more of the other worlds and I want to help you."Elizabeth said and Riku nodded.

Then they look at Riku's parents and Tsukasa said:"well have fun you two but no too much fun." making them blush.

"Just be careful."Natsumi said and they nodded.

They went through the door and appeared in another place, they were now in a alley, Riku saw his clothes were still the same so it didn't change here, they walked towards the streets they were in a different city.

"Well were in Japan but a different one."Riku said.

"Well let's go check this place out to see what this city is."Elizabeth said.

They walked around the city until they found it was called Kuoh, while walking around Riku bumped Into a girl, she fell the ground and Riku looked at her, she has blonde hair and is wearing a nun outfit.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you okay."Riku said while offering a hand.

"Oh it's okay."She said and she accepted the hand and Riku pulled her up.

"So what's your name are you a foreigner?"Riku asked.

"Yes my name is Asia Argento, I came here to join the church."Asia said.

"Well nice to meet you Asia my name is Riku and this is Elizabeth."Riku said.

"It's great to meet you Asia."Elizabeth said with a smile.

Asia smilled too, they were very nice to her and she said:"can I ask you if you know where the church is?"

"Well were new in this city but we can help you find it, right Riku?"Elizabeth said.

"Sure."Riku said.

Asia got happy and they walked around the city looking for it, some people said it was at the park so they went to the park and found it, Riku noticed there was something off about the church.

"We found it thank you for helping me."Asia said.

"It's was our pleasure since we don't mind helping others."Elizabeth said.

"Say Asia could we see each other again tomorrow?"Riku asked surprising them.

"Really?"Asia said.

"Yes, since your new you could use a friend."Riku said making her stunned.

Asia smile and nodded, she went to the church after saying her goodbyes and Elizabeth said:"That was nice of you Riku, what made you want to spend more time with her?"

"This place has a dangerous aura around it."Riku said.

"Really?"Elizabeth said shocked.

"Yes, we need to see her tomorrow to make sure she is okay."Riku said and she nodded.

They went to find a place to stay for the night and found a hotel, they rented a room with two beds and it was nice, they then decided to check for any activities at night and found a old house in the woods and they went inside, it was dark and they looked around.

"Well what do we have here two tasty humans for me."they heard a voice and then came a creature before them, the bottom half was that of a monster but the top had a naked woman."this will be a feast."

"Tch, I don't think so."Riku said taking out the Decadriver and put it on his waist, he then takes out the Decade card."henshin."he then puts the card in the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Riku then transformed into Decade surrpising her and he said:"now let us finish this."Decade then took out the ride booker in sword mode and they charge at her.

Outside another group has arrived at the place, they are the ORC a group of devils and they were sent here to deal with the creature.

"Tonight job shouldn't be too hard just find the beast and kill it."Rias said then they heard a explosion on the inside surprising them."What?!"

They went inside the building that the beast was killed, in the middle of the room was Decade standing there with Elizabeth next to him, they then look at them.

"Who are you what happened to the Stray Devil?"Rias questions them.

Stray devil so that's what that beast was said in his mind.

"We killed it."Decade said surprising them.

"What, how were you both able to do it, I can feel your both human so that suit must be some kind of sacred gear."Rias said.

"Sacred what, I think you got the wrong idea with my suit, now if you excuse us."Decade said and they started walking away.

Kiba then appeared in front of them and said:"Buchou didn't tell you to leave."

"Cute, you think you stand a chance."Decade said.

"Ara ara, I think you should be nicer to us."Akeno said standing behind them.

Koneko went to the their left, Rias smirks and walks to their right and said:"now if your tell me do you know who we are?"

"No, and why should I care princess?"Decade asked.

"Well were devils and I let me offer you both to join my peerage you will be turned to devils and serve me, then I can help you both and you will save your selfs the harm."Rias said.

They look at them and Decade looks at Elizabeth."now."Elizabeth then used Bucking Bronco to put them in mid air shocking them, Decade then switch the ride booker to gun mode and shot them away.

The group got up, Kiba Koneko and Akeno charged at Decade but he dodges their attacks, Kiba had speed but Decade was faster, he blocked he sword and punched him away to a wall knockign him out, Koneko tries to punch him while she had the strenght she was too slow, Decade then punched her away while Elizabeth hit her with a blast from Shock Jockey zapping her, Decade ducks to avoid a blast of lighting from Akeno.

"I wonder what kind of screams will you make."Akeno said.

"You won't be hearing any scream in fact this gives me a test dummy."Decade said taking out a card, he flips it around to show the Kuuga card and he put it in the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA!**

Decade then transformed into Kamen Rider Kuuga surprising Rias, Akeno and Issei, Decade then charges at Akeno who attacks him but to her shock he didn't get hurt from it and he punches her away towards Rias who grabbed her, Decade then takes the final attack ride for Kuuga and puts it in the Decadriver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KUUGA!**

Decades foot was covered in energy and he jumps to the air doing the mighty kick, he then hits Akeno and Rias making them fly towards Issei and they went to the wall and exploded, they were on the ground alive but were injured Decade turns back to his base and goes to Elizabeth.

"Well let's go before they get up."Decade said taking out another card with the Machine Decader on it and puts it on the decadriver.

**MACHINE RIDE: MACHINE DECADER!**

Then the a bigger version of the card appeared and it turned into his bike, they got on it and Decade drives away, Rias couldn't believe it, they were beaten by a human and she couldn't understand it, even if they had a sacred gear they should have been able to to win.

Next day Riku and Elizabeth were walking around the city then they walked through a corner and to their surprise they saw Issei in front of them.

"Hey your that chick from last night."Issei said pointing at Elizabeth,"then that means your that pink guy."

"It's not pink, it's magenta and let us speak in private."Riku said.

They went to a alley so none of the people coudl hear them and Riku asked:"so you found us what are you going to do tell your master?"

"Actually I wanted to say sorry."Issei said surprising them."even if I didn't fight I didn't like that buchou was forcing you guys to join if you wanted to live, I don't know what go into her as she's usually nice."

"Well I still don't like her, but I won't attack her on sight if that makes you happy."Riku said.

"Hey thanks."Issei said then he got close to him and whispered."hey is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes."Riku said.

"Nice man, did you see her boobs."Issei said with a perveted grin making Riku blush.

Riku then used his mothers pressure point technique on him causing Issei to start laughing and Riku said:"that is a warning next time I'll make it longer."

"Okay, sorry."Issei said after catching his breath.

"What did he say?"Elizabeth asked.

"You don't wanna know."Riku said.

After that they went their seperate ways, Riku and Elizabeth were able to find Asia standing by a wall next to shop.

"Hey Asia."Riku said getting her attention.

"You both came."Asia said.

"Of course we did, now lets go have some fun."Elizabeth said taking both of their hands and they went to get something to eat.

They went to a burger place to eat some hamburgers, Asia was nervous since she didn't eat one before. Riku helped her by showing her how to eat it, Elizabeth loved it since she didn't have this kind of food in her world so when Natsumi showed her one she wanted to eat more, after that they went to a arcade and played a couple of games with Asia having trouble, Riku being cool showed her how it was done and she was amazed since he had the perfect score in the driving game.

Then Asia was looking at a claw machine looking at the stuffed mouses, Riku looks at her and said:"you want one?"

"What, I, um."Asia said nervous.

"Well let me try it."Riku said putting a coin on it, he then tries and was able to take one out, he then gives it to Asia."here you go."

"Oh, thank you Riku, I'll treasure it."Asia said.

Then they went to the park and sat on a bench and Asia said:"this was a good day, I'm so happy to have met such great friends."

"Were happy too, Asia."Elizabeth said.

Then they saw a child crying since he hurt his knee, Asia then ran towards them and kneels down, to their surprise her hands glowed and she healed his wound, Riku took out his camera and took a picture, after she was done the boy was happy and said thank you to her, he then runs off happy, Asia then went towards them.

"Asia what was amazing, how did you do that?"Elizabeth asked.

"Oh it was a gift by god, I had when I was little."Asia said.

That must the sacred gear they were talking about. Riku thought.

"You see I was left by the church when I was a baby, I was taken by the church and when I discovered my powers It was a blessing since then I healed anyone that needed my help, but then I found a wounded devil and healed him, the church then treated my gift as a curse and branded me as a witch and had me excommunicated."Asia told them and they were in shock."but I'm happy to have known such great friends today."

Riku saw the look on her eyes, he could see that destroyed her and she looked like she accepted her fate.

"So this is where you are."they look to see a Fallen angel.

"Raynare."Asia said.

"Well looks like you had your fun, now come along and I won't harm your friends."Raynare said.

Asia was about to go but then Riku went in front of her and said:"how you get out and we don't kill you."

"You kill me don't joke your just a worthless human."Raynare said but then she got hit by a fireball by Elizabeth surprising Asia.

"Really then let me show you my strenght."Riku said taking out the decadriver and card, he places the driver on his waist."henshin." and he puts the card inside it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Riku transformed into Decade and charges at Raynare, Raynare saw him coming and summons a light spear to attack but Decade countered it with his ride booker in its sword mode, Decade takes another card and puts it on the decadriver.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

Decade sword then glowed and he cuts through her spear and slashes her making a huge gash while she scream, she then falls to the floor dead and Decade looks at the girls.

"Okay we need to go now."Decade said Elizabeth nodded, he picks up Asia and runs to their hotel room.

They arrived and Asia asked:"how did you do that, were those your gifts from god?"

"No, my power is called Decade I am a Kamen Rider a hero of justice while Elizabeth was a power she gotten from another source."Riku said and Asia was amazed."is there any more of those fallen angel in that church?"Asia nodded."well it seems we will need to fight them along with any other guys they have but seeing her strenght it will be easy."

Then a symbol appeared on the floor surprising them and then came the ORC group.

"What are you doing here?"Riku said while having the decadriver ready along with Elizabeth.

"Sorry Riku but they wouldn't let you guys go."Issei said.

"So your that armored man from last time, I heard someone was able to kill a fallen angel and took away a nun."Rias said.

"Yeah, so what?"Riku said.

"This is bad, if the other factions hear about this they might start a war again, so you must give her back to them."Rias said.

"NO, who are you to come here to demand I give them one of my friends, in fact I should kill you for trespassing in my room."Riku said.

"This is my territory."Rias said.

"Wrong this is the humans home, your the invaders here."Riku said pointing at her shocking Rias."you don't care about the people here since devils are like any others they are just filthy greedy monsters."

"How dare you."Rias said angry along with her group except Issei since this was kinda their fault for coming here.

"I dare just fine, now get out of here and I'll deal with this problem myself."Riku said, she got angry but she left.

"So what's the plan?"Elizabeth asked.

"Well listen to my idea."Riku said.

At night the rest of the fallen angel and the stray exorcist march towards the city to get Asia while passing through the woods, but then they were meat with a fireball in the ground stopping them, then they saw Elizabeth and Riku looking at them.

"So your the ones that killed Raynare."Dohnaseek said looking at them.

"Yes, and now let your going to suffer the same fate."Riku said putting on the decadriver.

Then they saw the ORC group appeared behind Riku and he said:"okay what are you doing here?"

"We came here in case if you needed help to dispose of these creatures."Rias said.

"So their with the shitty devils."Freed the priest said.

"Oh shut up, just don't get in my way."Riku said about to take out a card.

"Kiba."Rias said and he goes and snatches the belt from it.

"Hey."Riku said and Rias smirked.

"Buchou why did you do that?"Issei said shocked seeing it.

"Ha, the devil helped us looks like you were just an enemy as well."Kalawarner said and they throw spears at him.

Elizabeth used return to sender to throw them back and they dodged them, she was now protecting Riku who was glaring at the devils, then the priest got hit by mutliple blasts surprising everyone.

"Who did that?"Dohnaseek said.

"Hey looks like I came here just in time."they look to see Daiki Kaito there with the Neo Diendriver in his hand.

"Uncle Daiki."Riku said surprised to see him.

"Hey Riku looks like you need some help so, happy birthday."Daiki said and he throws the original Diendriver and card holder at Riku who caught them."heres my old diendriver it got some upgrades as well, so its an early birthday present from me."

**(Insert Daiki Kaito Treasure Sniper here)**

"Uncle your the best."Riku said with a smile, he then takes out the diend card and puts on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE**

The fallen tried to stop him but Riku points the driver at them and said:"henshin."

**DIEND!**

He shoots it making blue parts hit the fallen away, then images moved around Riku and they merged with him with the parts attaching to his helmet and the colors appear and Riku transformed into Kamen Rider Diend.

Kiba then tries to take the driver away but Diend vanishes at high speed and punches Kiba away and grabs his Decadriver, Diend then points at the angels and exorcist and shoots them mutiple times, the exorcists got hit while the angels avoided the blasts.

Diend then puts a card in the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

Then he shot at the angels and they tracked them hitting them, they were then sent to the ground injured.

Diend saw the exorcist come charging at him and he takes three cards and puts them on his driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: RIOTROOPER, ZECTROOPER, KUROKAGE TROOPER!**

He then shoots it at them stopping the exorcist and he summoned three of Riotroopers, Zectroopers and Kurogake troopers each, they then charge at them taking them all down one by one, Diend then looks at the fallen angel on the floor.

"Well I think it's time we finish this."Diend said taking out the final attack card and he puts inside the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DIEND!**

Diend's Driver was charging up and he pointed at the fallen, cards appeared around with the troopers all getting absorbed by it and he shoots a giant beam towards them, they were shock and they got hit making a giant explosion and they died from it.

Diend lowers his arm to see the troopers had killed the exorcists before the attack but one was missing he must have ran away, he then looks at the devils.

"Nice try but I wonder why would let me die if you wanted me."Diend said.

"That's simple."Daiki said going to his side."I did a little digging and found they have something called evil pieces that reincarnate humans and other species into devils even if they die so she wanted you and your girlfriend dead so they could make you one of them."

Diend glares at them and said:"I hate you so much, you call this your territory but you let them walk around."

"We would have taken care of them."Rias said.

"Really, when, after they killed me, you are terrible at your job and you even let one of them escape."Diend said.

"What?"Rias said.

"Yeah one of the Exorcist's escaped."Diend said.

"Also theres something else, hey you can come out now."Daiki called and to their surprise Asia run towards Diend."I brought her after hearing that they were going after your friend in the spot you put her to keep her safe."

"Okay that is it, Issei you seem to have second thoughts about this so this is her doing."Diend said pointing at Rias."you are scum."

"This isn't over."Rias said and they teleported away in a magic circle.

"So Uncle why did you come to this world?"Diend asked.

"Well theres some interesting treasures here so I came to get them, but I have to go now so see ya later."Daiki said and he left them.

"Riku this suit is different from Decade so what is it?"Elizabeth asked.

"This is Diend the suit my uncle uses, instead of transforming into the other riders it summons them to fight by my side, this can help us."Diend said then he cancels the form.

Riku then looks at Asia and said:"now your safe Asia." Asia was surprised and then she hugged him, Riku was surprised but he hugged her back.

Elizabeth smiled seeing it and Asia seemed to like to Riku but she needed to be sure, they went to the hotel and soon they will be leaving this world and go back home taking Asia with them since she will be safer there.

**Note:The second world is DXD, Riku now has Diendriver like how the other riders have the extra riders forms, now Rias is doing this because she is desperate and wants Riku and Elizabeth to join her peerage to defeat Riser after seeing their power, Issei is cool with them since he didn't know why she is doing this so he got to know Riku and Elizabeth for a bit, don't worry she will change and Asia will be going with Riku since her presence there in DXD isn't really needed.**


	4. Chapter 4 Rating Game

**Chapter 4 Rating Game**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After defeating the fallen Asia has been living with Riku and Elizabeth in their room since they managed to do some living arrangement, Asia has been very happy with her friends but each time they go out she is always close to Riku since she feels safer with him, Issei comes to see him in his free time since he was okay with them and Riku made sure Rias spies didn't find them.

Riku, Elizabeth and Asia were standing in front of Kuoh academy, Issei called them saying that something weird is happening and asked them to come to the clubroom.

"I don't like this."Elizabeth said.

"Me neither but Issei asked to come see something if they try anything we can strike back."Riku said and she nodded.

Asia goes up to Riku and he said:"and don't worry I'll make sure they don't do anything to you."

"Thank you Riku."Asia said with a big smile.

They then walk forward and the school seemed to be closed for today they walk towards the old school house, when they entered the club they saw a blonde guy there sitting next to Rias with a group of women behind him and another woman that was a maid there.

"Well this is interesting."Riku said.

"Rias I thought you called all your servants here."The blond guy said.

"Were not her servants, we just came to see a friend of ours."Riku said.

"How dare you speak to Riser like that."Riser said angry at Riku.

He flares his aura at them making the devils (except for the maid) and Asia nervous but Riku looked bored and Elizabeth wasn't scared, Riku then brings the Diendriver and shoots him in the leg making scream.

"Master Riser."His peerage said shocked and angry.

One that was wearing a miko outfit and a staff charges at Riku but then Elizabeth used Bucking Bronco to stop her in mid air shocking her, Riku then kicks her away to the other side of the room.

"No way, they beat Mira."said one of the girls of his peerage.

"Riser I would like if you restrain yourself."The maid said scaring him.

"Being told by the strongest queen would even scare the great Riser, Rias I'll give you two weeks to prepare yourself but I want him there to show him his place."Riser said pointing at Riku.

"Sure, I don't like her but I'll will love to wipe that smirk off your face."Riku said with a smirk.

Riser got mad and vanished along with his peerage, he then looks at the maid.

"I will have to tell Lord Sirzechs about this, I'll see you all in the rating game."She said and then she vanished.

Riku then looks at Rias group and said:"now I'm not doing this because of you I just don't want Issei to get hurt, plus I just want to kick his ass."

"Issei why did you call him?"Rias asked him.

"Well I needed to talk to him about what's happening and thought he could help."Issei said.

"So care to explain to me what's happening?"Riku asked.

They explained to them that the guy was called Rise Phenex and he is a devil that Rias parents made a arranged marriage with, they wanted Rias to at least graduate before that but Riser is now pushing it.

"Okay so all this time you wanted me in your peerage so that you can avoid your marriage, are you kidding me."Riku said making them surprise."why didn't you ask like hey theres this guy that I want to avoid being married to can you help me, I might give some pointers but you had to make it worse by forcing me to join you."they then look down to the floor except for Issei.

"Well you would have loved to be in my peerage."Rias said.

"Yeah right, I'm a traveler not someone that stays in one spot because after this I'm gone."Riku said surprising them."also don't expect me to be nice to you since after what you did because like I said I just want to vent the anger you caused on that guy."

"Well I'm sorry if that makes you feel any better, now we need to train until then."Rias said.

"Well good luck with that, I will only go because Issei is going to need help and you aren't going to do it."Riku said making her frown.

Then after some time they arrived at a mansion in the mountains that belonged to Rias family, they had Issei carry their bags the poor guy, Riku decided to go to his room along with Asia and Elizabeth, Asia ans Elizabethn got a room together since Riku prefered that Asia sleeps with Elizabeth to make sure she's safe.

While the girls were putting their bags away Elizabeth asked:"hey Asia can I ask you something?"

"Oh sure."Asia said.

"Do you like Riku?"Elizabeth said making her blush.

"What, I don't know."Asia said nervous.

Elizabeth then goes up to her and said:"come on tell me the truth."

Asia looks down and said:"well he is always nice to me, so yes."

"Then don't worry I don't mind."Elizabeth said.

"Really?"Asia asked surprised.

"Of course as long as you really love him I don't mind sharing."Elizabeth said.

Asia smilled and hugged her, Elizabeth returned the hug and they went to find Riku.

Riku was at the living room sitting on a arm chair looking at the devils, he was ready if they tried anything with the diendriver ready if needed, then they saw Asia and Elizabeth come in.

"Ah good, we can now start."Rias said.

"Wait theres something that Asia wants to tell Riku."Elizabeth said.

Riku got curious and gets up, he walks up to Asia and said:"okay what is that you want to tell me?"

"Well you see."Asia said nervous with a blush, then she jumps at him giving him a kiss on the lips shocking the rest except Elizabeth.

"No way, Riku you bastard, you are now starting a harem."Issei said with tears.

Asia breaks up the kiss and Riku said:"wow, when did this happened?"

"Asia told me she was in love with you."Elizabeth said.

"And your fine with this?"Riku asked her.

"Of course, I don't mind sharing."Elizabeth said.

Riku sigh and decided to go with flow, they went outside and Riku trasnformed into Diend to train with Issei.

"Okay let's try some training."Diend said.

"Right."Issei said calling out his sacred gear the boosted gear.

**BOOST!**

Issei then tries charging at Diend who takes out a card and slots it in the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: GAI!**

Diend shoots his gun summoning Gai who stood in front of him with his strike vent, Issei got surprised but still charged at Gai who dodged his punch and hits him away. Issei lands on the ground and looks to see Gai coming towards him, Diend then slots two more cards.

**KAMEN RIDE: PUNCHHOPPER, BIRTH!**

Then he summoned Punchhopper and Birth and they charged at Issei, Issei was getting a hard time fighting each of the summons since they were ganging up on him.

"Hey what are you doing?"Rias questioned Diend.

"If he wants to fight against Riser he needs to fight multiple opponents."Diend said.

"But this is too much for him."Rias said.

"No it's not."Diend said.

Issei can't let them win, then his scared gear changed.

**EXPLOSION!**

The summons got surprised and Issei shot a beam at them catching the riders off guard and they vanished.

Issei fell to the floor since he got tired and Diend said:"not bad but you got them with a surprise attack next time you might not be so lucky Issei, now lets get to work."

They spent their entire day training, Riku didn't want to spend a lot of time with the deivls unless its with Issei since he was cool with him.

At night Riku was at the roof with Elizabeth and Asia with him, they were lying down while watching the stars.

"Riku, are you really not gonna give Rias a chance?"Asia asked.

"She brought this upon herself, she would have to earn my respect not be given, she is too spoiled for my taste."Riku said then he take her hand making Asia blush."plus where were going your going to be safe."

Asia smiled and Elizabeth said:"yeah plus I think Natsumi will like you."

Riku then realised something important and said:"oh no."

After the two weeks have passed it was time for the rating game, the group was in the club room waiting for the time to go.

Then someone came in, it was two girls and Rias said:"Sona, Tsubaki you both came.

"I wouldn'y miss this since being a important part of your life."Sona said then she looks at Riku who was leaning against the wall with Asia and Elizabeth next to him."and this must be the person that Riser made to join your peerage as a extra."

"Yes but I'm not appart of her peerage."Riku said.

"I see, I never saw you or those girls from our school."Sona said.

"Simple we don't go to your school."Riku said.

"Well would you like to be appart of it?"Sona asked.

"No thanks after this we will be leaving."Riku said.

"I see, well Rias I wish you all good luck."Sona said.

"Thank you Sona."Rias said.

They were then transported to a replica of the school with the club being their base.

Issei, Koneko and Riku went to the gym to take their positions, it was dark then the light came showing four members of Risers group.

"So you finally came Gremory slaves." the saw three pawns and a Rook there and Riku got mad being called a slave.

"I am Mira Pheonix pawn."Mira said.

"I am Xuelan Pheonix rook."Xuelan said.

"I'm Ile a pawn."Ile said.

"I'm Nel pawn too."Nel said.

"Issei you fight Mira while Koneko fights Xuelan and as for the twins I'll deal with them."Riku said and he stepped foward.

The twins brought a pair of chainsaws as they powerd thered up.

"Seriosly you use chainsaws."Riku said and he takes out his decadriver.

"What scared."Ile said.

"Then let us kill you."Nel said.

"No thanks."Riku said while putting the driver on his waist and he brings out the decade card."Henshin."then he puts the card in.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Riku then transforms into Decade surprising the Riser peerage, the twins charge at him but he simply sigh and brought out the ridebooker in sword mode and slashed at their chainsaws breaking them into pieces, the twins got shocked and then Decade punches them down to the floor, they got knocked out by the force of the attacked and got teleported out of the game.

"Two of Risers peerage have retired."Grayfia said through the speaker.

Decade then saw Issei and Koneko finish off their opponents, he sigh when he saw Issei destroy the girls clothes, Koneko then got angry and left the place saying:"your the worst."

"Hey Koneko wait."Issei said while going after her outside.

Decade then sensed something and ran as fast as he could, while outside where Koneko was she got hit by a explosion shocking her.

"Koneko!"Issie said shocked.

Yubelluna smirked and said:"one down."

Issei glares at her and says:"Why your going to pay for that."

"Oh really do you think you can face me I'm Riser's strongest piece plus I have killed her so now the announcement will tell you."Yubelluna said.

But after a few moments she said:"wait, where's the announcement?"

"Because you didn't get anyone."She looks back to see on the ground Decade holding Koneko bridal style and she blushed.

"What?!"Yubelluna said.

Decade he puts Koneko down and she said:"Thank you Riku."

"Yeah no problem, now to deal with you."Decade said looking at her.

"Please you don't stand a chance."Yubelluna said.

"Really."Decade said while taking out a card and it was Kabuto.

**KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!**

Decade then transformed into Kabuto cast off form surprising her, he then appears in front of her and slams her to the ground, he then kicks her away and pulls out another card and puts in the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**

Time slowed down and Kabuto appears behind Yubelluna who was slowly failling down, then he takes out another card being the final attack card for Kabuto.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KABUTO!**

He then performs Kabuto's rider kick and sends Yubelluna flying to the air then she exploded.

"Riser's queen has been retired."Grayfia said.

"Wow that was cool."Issei said and Decade went to his base form.

Then they heard a bunch of Riser's peerage were taken down and Decade knew why, he sent two clones of him to take as many as they could and they did their job before vanishing.

"Now with most of them out I'm going to finish this."Decade said and he goes walking foward towards the school.

"Wait are you going to face that douche bag?"Issei said referring to Riser.

"Yes since I can beat him."Decade said and he goes ahead.

Decade then found Rise at the entrance and it seems he was going to fight and he saw the blonde girl from last time.

"So you came, well I was planning on hunting you down but you saved me the work."Riser said and then he throws a fireball at Decade.

Decade then cuts it down surprising them, then he takes out a card and puts it on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

Decade then shot multiple shots at Riser causing a lot of damage, Decade then appears in front of him and starts to beat him up with punches and kicks, Decade then kicks him in the gut and throws him away.

Riser got up and said:"how dare you lay your hands on me."he then starts to shoot more flames at him but Decade dodges them with ease.

Decade then puts another card in the driver

**ATTACK RIDE:SLASH!**

He then slashes at Riser making a huge wound that was healing but slowly because of the damage he took.

"Wait stop."Ravel said and she goes in front of Riser.

"Please don't interfer I wouldn't like someone that isn't going to fight interfer it would be honorable."Decade said and she got stunned, he then looks at Decade with awe.

Riser then charges a stronger attack making Decade grab Ravel out of the way and they avoided the attack, he jumps back and puts her down.

"You dare attack someone from your group when they were trying to help you, your scum."Decade said.

Decade then appears in front of him and kicks Riser away and Riser got up and said:"why don't you understand, the pure bloods are dying out so this wedding is needed."

"Oh shut up, this is nothing more than taking someones free will away, I don't like Rias but I hate you more, people like you that go around thinking their better than others because who they are makes me sick, you think because your some high class devil you could defeat me because I'm a human well your going to see how wrong you are."Decade said.

"Who do you think you are?"Riser demanded.

"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider, remember that!"Decade said then he saw his ride booker glow and a card came out.

It was Kamen Rider Black's card and this caused him to smirk inside his helmet.

**(Insert Kamen Rider Black Henshin Theme)**

Decade then puts the card in the driver.

**KAMEN RIDER: BLACK!**

Decade then started to transform and he became Kamen Rider Black, Decade then charges at Riser and starts to attack him with a combination of punches of kicks, Riser couldn't defend himself fast enough and he got injured from the attacks, Decade then punches Riser in the face knocking him back and then kicks him away.

Decade then takes out the final attack card and puts it in the driver

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-B-BLACK!**

"Rider Punch."Decade said while his fist glowed red and punches Riser in the face sending him back even more."Rider kick."Decade then jumps to the air doing a flying kick at Riser and sends him to the ground causing him to explode.

Riser was on the ground injured and he couldn't get up, then he vanished and Decade went back to his base form.

"Riser has been defeated so Rias has won."Grayfia said.

Rias group cheered since they won, after the battle a party was held for her victory many wanted to see Riku but they heard he left after the game was over making them frown, Issei told them and he only said goodbye to him.

"Rias."They saw her brother Sirzechs going up to them."while I'm happy that you won I must ask how did you know of the new Decade?"

"Wait brother you know Riku?"Rias asked surprised along with her peerage.

"Not him, but a long time ago I met another Decade which I assume must be his father, when I was finding possible recruits for my peerage I found this man with a strong power and challenged him."Sirzechs said.

"What happened?"Rias asked.

"I lost."Sirzechs said shocking them."he had the same armor and told me his name is Decade and I also heard of a legend of a destroyer of worlds."

"Destroyer of worlds."Issei said.

"Yes, so he is a man of great power and the fact that you tried to force his son to join your peerage might bring ruin to the entire devil race."Sirzechs said.

Rias couldn't believe it, she tried to force someone that not even her brother could defeat the previous one, she wanted to find a way to make up to him but now next time he comes back she needs to tell him that she made a mistake.

"Wow, I wonder what's Riku doing now."Issei said.

At Riku's home he was now running away from his mother since he told her about Asia, Asia, Elizabeth and Tsukasa were watching from the sides.

"Now your starting a harem, I thought I raised you better."Natsumi said.

"Mom she was the one that wanted it was their idea."Riku said scared.

"It's true miss Kadoya."Asia said trying to help Riku a bit.

"Well this will take a long time, but welcome to the family Asia."Tsukasa said making her smile.

Riku's harem began that day but he also had to calm down his mother not to kill him, where will he go next only time will tell.

**Note:where the harem started with Asia along with Elizabeth, Riku didn't go to the party since he didn't care about it and wanted to go back home after getting what he wanted but he will come back for the future and before someone asks Diend will stay with Riku since it was a present from his uncle so he won't give it away, Sirzechs fought Tsukasa and lost since Tsukasa was much stronger and had the complete form.**


	5. Chapter 5 We are the Crystal Gems

**Chapter 5 We are the Crystal Gems**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After Asia became apart of the family and Riku surviving his mothers wrath she became happy there, she went on dates with Riku with Elizabeth there as well, then after some time it was time for Riku to go on another adventure.

Riku was at the door with Asia and Elizabeth since Asia wanted to come as well, he looks at them and they nodded, they then went through the door.

Tsukasa and Natsumi watched them leave and Natsumi asked:"Tsukasa where did they go now?"

"Oh let's say its a place we once visited."Tsukasa said making her confused.

They arrived at in a deserted place, they looks around and Asia noticed a pillar made of water going to space.

"Look."Asia said pointing at it and they noticed it.

"What is that?"Elizabeth asked.

Riku looks at it and said:"let's go take a look."

They walked towards and arrived, they looked at and they were stunned, their were fishes inside and other sea creatures, Riku took a picture to keep the memory.

"It's an ocean, this pillar must be made from the ocean."Elizabeth said.

"That explains the coral we seen on the way."Riku said.

"Who are you?"They heard a voice that shook the place.

"Wait, we are just travelers and saw the pillar, are you the one that did this and don't worry we won't hurt you."Riku said.

Then the water made a face of a woman and she said:"why should I trust you?"

"It be way easier and we won't waste time."Riku said.

"Riku."the girls said.

The water woman thinks about it and said:"alright."

"Good so is this who you are or do you have a real form that we can meet?"Riku asked.

"Alright, but only you get to come."She said and then the face goes back in.

Then the pillar made a path and Riku goes foward, he was then sent up towards the top, he arrived and saw he was in space, he then saw a girl with blue skin she had white eyes and there was a gem on her back that was crack.

"So your the woman, so what's your name?"Riku asked.

"Lapis Lazuli."Lapis said.

"Lapis, well I'm Riku."Riku said going towards her, he then sits next to her."so Lapis care to tell me your story?"

"You don't know what I am?"Lapis asked.

"No."Riku said.

"I am a Gem, I came from my planet homeworld to visit this planet but then I was in the middle of a war between two gems one side of homeworld on the other the crystal gems, I was then attacked and poofed, after that my gem was taken by the homeworld forces and they thought I was a crystal gem, they trapped me inside a mirror and they asked questions I didn't know about, but then something happened they had to retreat and I was left behind while my gem was stepped on making it get cracked, then the mirror was found by one of the crystal gems who kept me hidden away, until I was found by another gem called Steven he freeded me, after that I have been using the water of this world so that I could go home."Lapis said.

Riku was stunned, he then puts a arm around her surprising Lapis and he said:"look I might not know you must have felt but those two girls down there do know."

"Really?"Lapis said.

"Yeah Elizabeth was trapped inside a tower for most of her life until I freed her a few weeks ago, she was being used as some kind of lamb but now she's happy, Asia was a girl that was treated as a heretic by the same church that took care of her, she was once seens as a holy maiden but because she healed a enemy of theirs she was casted out, so if anyone knows how you feel like it's them."Riku said.

Lapis was stunned, she couldn't believe it that those same girls felt a similar way to her.

"Plus if you need a real friend I can help, so if your gem was fixed you could go back home."Riku said.

"Yes."Lapis said.

"Well I can ask Asia if she can help."Riku said.

"Wait she has healing powers."Lapis said.

"Yup."Riku said.

Meanwhile at bottom the girls were waiting and Asia said:"I hope Riku is okay."

"Don't worry Asia he can handle himself."Elizabeth said.

Then they heard van come towards them and it stopped with a lion next to it, the lion had two kids while on top of the van was a woman with glasses.

They then saw the girls and the young man said:"hey what are you doing here?"

"Oh we came here after seeing this."Elizabeth said.

"It's too dangerous you need to get away from it."the woman said and two other woman came out of the van.

"Can you tells us you name?"Asia asked.

"Oh right my name is Steven, this Connie, Lion, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lion and my dad."Steven introduced them.

"Well my name is Elizabeth and this is Asia."Elizabeth said and she points at Asia.

"It's too dangerous for any of you to be here so."Pearl said but then she stopped when she noticed Elizabeth's pendant."it can't be."

"What is it Pearl?"Amethyst asked.

Pearl walks up to Elizabeth looks at the pendant and said:"this is Natsumi's symbol."and that shocked the gems along with Elizabeth and Asia.

"Who's Natsumi?"Steven asked.

"How do you know Natsumi?"Asia asked.

"You shouldn't be here."They heard Lapis Lazuli yell at them.

"She sensed us."Garnet said.

"Lapis Lazuli it's me Steven."Steven said.

Lapis face appeared on the pillar and said:"Go away before I make you."

"Lapis let him talk."Riku's voice was heard.

"Wait who's that?"Steven asked.

"It's Riku."Asia said.

"Wait, Riku."Pearl said and the gems look at each other.

"Riku stay out of this."Lapis said to him.

"Look if you want to go back home you need to explain at least to him."Riku said.

"Alright but only Steven is allowed to come along with the girl called Asia."Lapis said.

"What, Steven you can't go there."Pearl said.

"But if it means getting Lapis to bring back the ocean I must go."Steven said.

The pillar opened then Asia and Steven entered it, then they were sent to the top, they arrived to see Lapis and Riku sitting together.

Riku looks at them and said:"Asia glad you could come and you must be Steven."

"Yeah and you must be Asia's friend."Steven said.

"Well."Riku said and then Asia goes up to him holding his hand."a little more than that."

"Oh I see."Steven said."so Lapis why are you doing this?"

"I guess I have to explain to you too."Lapis said.

Then she explained what she told Riku and Steven got surpriesed.

"Now you I see I just wanted to go back home."Lapis said.

"Well you will, Asia can you help her?"Riku asked her.

Asia blinked then she smilled and nodded, she went to her gem, she puts her hand over it then they started to glow amazing Steven, then Lapis gem started to fix it self slowly then it was fixed, then it glowed and from it came two wings made of water, she stands and turns around to see her eyes were normal.

"Your beautiful."Riku said then Lapis blushed, Riku covered his mouth and Asia pouted."did I say that outloud."

"Yes, thank you."Lapis said."it was nice meeting you Riku."

"Yeah me too."Riku said and he held her hand, then she starts to fly away and they're hands seperated, Riku then sees her flying away."goodbye Lapis."

Steven then looks at her leaving then realized something.

"Wait if she was holding up this tower then how is it standin?"Steven asked and they all realized it too.

The pillar started to crumble and they fall towards the ground, Riku quickly got out the diend driver and puts the diend card in it.

**KAMEN RIDE**

"Henshin."Riku said and shoots it.

**DIEND**

Riku transformed into Diend and catched Asia, Diend saw Steven get caught by Garnet and they went to the Van with Steven making a bubble barrier around the entire group protecting them in time before the water hit them.

They then arrive at Beach City from the water with Diend on top with Asia, they then stopped and the van broke down, everyone got out with Greg getting sad about his Van getting destroyed.

Asia, Elizabeth and Diend regrouped and Diend said:"well we helped someone today."

"But did you had to call her beautiful?"Asia asked while she and Elizabeth glared at him.

"I only stated a fact."Diend said.

"Wait."Pearl said getting their attention."are you Daiki?"

"What, no."Diend said then he canceled the form."My name is Riku Kadoya and."he then stopped to see Amethyst stunned, Pearl had her hands on her mouth with tears and Garnet took her glasses to see better."why are you looking at me like that?"

"Riku."Pearl said, she then runs up to and gave him a hug.

"What!"Riku said.

"No way."Amethyst said and she goes to his side.

"I can't believe your back."Garnet said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait you know me?"Riku asked.

"Oh come on don't tell me your old man didn't tell you about us."Amethyst said.

"I don't believe it Riku."Greg said.

"You know him dad?"Steven asked.

"Yeah I met him when he was a baby."Greg said.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?"Riku asked.

They then went to Steven's house while they gathered around the couch, they got out a old picture book and Pearl was showing Riku and the girls pictures of them with Tsukasa and Natsumi.

"You knew my parents!"Riku said surprised.

"Well duh."Amethyst said.

"We were great friends and look theres you."Pearl said pointing a picture that has Natsumi holding a baby Riku in her arms.

"Ah you look so cute."Asia and Elizabeth said making Riku embarrassed.

"I even babysitted you with Rose."Greg said.

"This is so weird you met the gems a long time and you didn't even know."Steven said.

"Yeah, I wonder why my parents didn't tell me about you guys."Riku said.

"Tsukasa must forgotten since he had that you know whatever."Amethyst said.

"I even trained your mother."Pearl said getting Elizabeth's attention.

"Really?"Riku asked.

"Yes, she used to be not as good but after I helped her she became a great swordswoman."Pearl said.

"And both your parents helped us in missions, we had fun."Garnet said with a smile.

"Interesting, well it seems I found a reason why we were asked to come here."Riku said.

"Hey maybe you three can stay with us while your here."Steven said.

"Yeah it be like old times."Amethyst said.

"Well okay, we don't have a place so this would help."Riku said.

"Yep he's Tsukasa's son alright."Amethyst said snickering then Riku did the pressure point on her and she started to laugh.

"And Natsumi's too."Garnet said.

Elizabeth looked at Pearl and said:"Pearl."

"Oh yes Elizabeth is there somethign you wish to ask?"Pearl asked.

"Well I would like to know if you could teach me too."Elizabeth said surprising them.

"What, really why?"Pearl asked.

"Well you see I want to help Riku and there's going to be stronger people so I need to be strong too so that I can keep up and stand next to him."Elizabeth said.

Riku was surprised with a blush, Pearl smilled and said:"very well, we'll start tomorrow and soon you might even be as good as Natsumi maybe better." that made Elizabeth smile.

"Thank you."Elizabeth said.

"Well this is going to be a interesting time here."Riku said.

After that Riku and the girls joined the Crystal Gems and helped on different missions with them, but what they don't know they would be facing someone that will push them to their limits.

**Note:Riku is now in Steven Universe and Tsukasa came to this world too knowing the Crystal Gems before Steven was even born so he met Rose, Elizabeth will be training with Pearl like what happened with Natsumi and Lapis is going to be Riku's girl from this world for his harem.**


	6. Chapter 6 Gem invasion

**Chapter 6 Gem invasion**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After Riku and the group joined the Crystal Gems he has been helping them fight against corrupt Gems, they were now in the sky arena to see Pearl train Elizabeth with them using swords. Elizabeth attacks Pearl but she blocked it, Elizabeth backs away and readies herself and then does a stab that Pearl avoided.

Pearl then blocked an attack and said:"very good Elizabeth your a quick learner like Natsumi but you need to be more careful when you strike and not leave any openings."

"I know but theres always room to improve."Elizabeth said with a smile.

"That's the sprit, I must say the powers you possess are amazing, who would have thought they would come in a bottle."Pearl said.

"Yeah my world had those but now I found my place and that's by Riku's side."Elizabeth said and she looks at Riku.

"Alright how about you take some time for yourselves."Pearl said and she puts away her sword.

"Wait really?"Elizabeth asked.

"Yes were done for today so go on."Pearl said.

Elizabeth smilled and gives her sword to Pearl, she then runs to Riku and Asia and Said:"hey guys wanna go check the garden Rose had?"

"Sure."Riku said and Asia nodded."hey can one of you show us the place?"he asked one of the gems.

"I'll go."Steven said.

"Alright but be careful Steven."Pearl said.

"Don't worry I'll take Lion too."Steven said and he goes to the warp pad with Riku, the girls and Lion.

They arrived at the place and Asia smilled seeing the garden, they walked around the place seeing some stuff that was left there because of a war the gems had a long time ago, they arrived at a few floating islands that they had to jump, Riku helped Asia while Elizabeth used her powers to jump over.

They were now watching the view and the girls were amazed by it.

"So where did you go before coming here?"Steven asked.

"Well we went to two worlds before like the one before us is where the Supernatural exist which is where Asia was born."Riku said.

"Really like those monsters from stories."Steven said.

"Yeah plus angels and devils but they can't come here since only I can travel through worlds along with my father."Riku said.

"Still must be pretty cool seing different verions of Earth right?"Steven said.

"Well yeah, but we are not simply travelers as I am a Kamen Rider."Riku said.

"Say the gems said your mom was one too."Steven said.

"Yeah she was Kiva-La, her suit was different compared to mine, maybe they have a picture of her in it."Riku said.

"Still you must have been in some crazy adventures too Steven."Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, so are you guys leaving soon?"Steven asked.

"Well yeah since we need to continue our adventure plus we have our own home."Riku said.

"But it was nice meeting you and your friends Steven."Asia said.

"Yeah me too."Steven said.

They then went back to the garden while walking Asia was about to trip but then Riku caught her and said:"be careful."

"Thank you Riku."Asia said with a blush.

"Does she always trip like that?"Steven asked Elizabeth.

"Yes but Natsumi is trying to help her fix that problem."Elizabeth said.

Then the sky was changing color and they felt something coming towards Beach city.

"There's trouble we need to go back."Riku said and they run towards the Warp pad.

They arrived at Steven's house and run to towards the door, when they opened it they saw a hand like ship coming towards them, Garnet and a Fusion of Pearl and Amethyst called Opal was there and they were shooting arrows at it.

They run to their side and Steven said:"hey guys."

They looked behind to see them and Garnet said:"Steven."then Opal defused.

"You guys came back."Amethyst said.

"What are you doing here?"Pearl said scared.

"It's too late Steven stay behind us."Garnet said and they watched the Hand stop above the water.

It then turned around and opened its hand, then a sphere came out of it making them all wait, it rolls towards the fingers and it opened to reveal three gems, oen was hidden while the other two was a Peridot and Jasper.

"That's them alright, they're the ones responsible for breaking my machines."Peridot said.

"This is it."Jasper said.

"Jasper they keep interfering with my work."Peridot said.

Jasper sigh and said:"looks like another waste of my time."she then pulls the other gem and it revealed to be Lapis shocking Riku, Elizabeth and Asia."hey get over here."

Lapis then takes her arm back and saw the friends she made her.

"This is they're base?"Jasper asked.

"Yes."Lapis said.

"Lapis."Asia said shocked that see told them.

"You need to leave immediately."Garnet told them.

"Yeah step off."Amethyst said.

"This is not a Gem controlled planet."Pearl said.

The three Gems landed on the floor and Jasper said:"neither of you saw Rose Quartz, oh what a shame, I hoped to meet her, I was looking foward to beating her into the ground."

Steven got nervous along with Asia while Riku and Elizabeth got ready.

"But this is all that's left of her army, some lost defected Pearl, a puny overcooked runt and this shameless display."Jasper said then she looked at Steven, Riku and the girls:"what are they?"

"One of them call it self Steven."Peridot said.

"They're just humans, they aren't a threat at all, they are not one of them."Lapis said which made Riku and the girls realize she was protecting them.

"I know what a human is, you don't need me for this, just blast them with the ship."Jasper and and she walks back to the ship.

"Fine."Peridot said and he brings out a pad making the ship go up and point a finger at the grounp.

"Everyone get out of here."Garnet said to Steven, Riku and the girls.

"But we want to help."Steven said.

"We can't let you risk your lifes too."Garnet said.

"But your all my family."Steven said making the Gem cry a bit.

Then a beam shot towards them and Steven said:"I am a crystal Gem too."and then his shield came blocking the beam.

Jasper stopped and turned around in shock to see the shield.

"That shield, that symbol."Jasper said then Steven put the shield down and fell to the floor."you, you have the power of Rose Quartz."

"Now do you believe I needed help."Peridot said.

"Fire barrage wide spread."Jasper ordered and Peridot did it making Garnet Tackle Steven away foward from the beam.

Steven was on the ground and looks up to see Japser.

"Rose why do you look like that, why ar eyou so weak?"Jasper said, she then looks at Lapis."you knew about this."

"No I didn't he didn't even healed me."Lapis said.

"Forget about the mission Yellow Diamond needs to see this thing."Jasper said.

Garnet then burts out from the sand charges at Jasper who smirked and summoned a helmet to block her attack.

Garnt was then sent back and said:"Steven get out of here."she then charges at Jasper, then Japser pulled out a device that had eletricity and hits Garnet with it making her poof and her gems fell to the floor.

Steven was shocked then Jasper grabbed his shirt and lifted him up.

"Steven."Pearl and Amethyst said and they charge at Japser.

"You have failed."Jasper said and she headbuts Steven knocking him out.

Then Jasper shocks Amethyst and Pearl too poofing them too.

"No more."Riku said and he then takes out the decadriver making Peridot and Japser look at him and then he puts it on his waist.

Riku lifts his card up and said."Henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Riku then transformed into Kamen Rider Decade, Japser and Peridot were shocked and Peridot said:"it can't be."

Jasper looks at him and said:"the destroyer of Worlds, here, it seems I will get a challenge after all."she then charges at Decade.

Decade pulled out the Ride booker in sword mode and charges at Jasper, he then avoided her and tried to slash her but she blocked it with her helmet, he then jumps away and takes another card being for Blade and inserts it in the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: BLADE**

Decade then transformed into Blade and charged at Jasper while taking out another card.

**ATTACK RIDE: MACH**

Decade then speed up and strikes Jasper with a few punches but she still stood there, he then goes behind her.

"So the rumors are true you can transform into others, I wonder what happened to your own army, you were said to have a army of monsters ready to fight at your side but looks like just like Rose you lost it."Jasper said.

Decade then charges at her and she stops him with her helmet and then gives him a shock to stun him, then she takes the belt out canceling his transformation and then she grabbed his by hie neck.

"Looks like I have something else to show to Yellow Diamond she will be happy to know I got the destroyer of worlds."Jasper said.

"Leave him alone."Elizabeth said and she throws a fire ball at her making Jasper drop the driver and block it.

"Fire, now humans can user powers now."Jasper said."blast those two with the ship."

Peridot then fired another beam making Lion to pick up the girls out of the way and it made dust cloud, Asia then saw shadow of Jasper knocking Lapis out too.

When it stopped they saw the ship leaving with them.

"NO!"Elizabeth said but it was now in space.

She then walks to get the driver with Asia at her side and they cried since Riku was now gone.

"He's gone, if only I was stronger than I could have taken her down."Elizabeth said.

"Lapis was even taken away she was hit by her."Asia said.

"She was forced I won't blame her, but if only there was away to save him."Elizabeth said.

"Maybe I can help."They looked to to the right to see Daiki.

"Daiki."The girls said.

"I came here at the same time Riku was taken away, but remember what you said about wanting to be stronger?"Daiki said to Elizabeth and she nodded."well Natsumi thinks your going to need her."

Then Kiva la came to his side shocking them and Elizabeth said:"Kiva-la!"

"Hi Elizabeth, looks like were partners now."Kiva-la said.

"Natsumi wanted you to have her since your going to be with Riku."Daiki said and then he looks at Asia."and I might get you something later."

Elizabethn stands up with Kiva-la at her side and said:"can you send me there?"

"Yes."Daiki said taking out his neo diendriver and puts a card in.

**ATTACK RIDE: TELEPORT**

Then he shoots the ground making a portal appear.

"This will take you there so good luck."Daiki said and he leaves them.

"Asia stay here until I come back."Elizabeth said and Asia nodded.

Elizabeth then entered the portal and appeared on the ship, she then looks around with Kiva-la flying next to her.

"Let's go."Elizabeth said and they ran to find Riku.

She then walks to a corner and finds Steven and Riku next to each other, she then called out to them:"guys wake up."

They then woke up and they saw her.

"Elizabeth" they said.

"I came here to get you both out."Elizabeth said.

"But how we don't know what these cells are made."Riku said.

Steven then touches one and his came thought just giving him a shock and he got out shocking them.

"I did it."Steven said.

"Okay then do it for Riku."Elizabeth said.

Steven then helped Riku get out and Elizabeth gave him a hug.

"It's okay I'm fine."Riku said then she gave him his driver back.

"Thats' good to hear, Riku go help Lapis she must be in a cell someone where while Steven goes to help the gems."Elizabeth said.

"But what about you?"Steven asked.

"I'm going after Jasper."Elizabeth said shocking them.

"What, are you crazy she will kill you!"Riku said.

"Don't worry I got help."Elizabeth said and Kiva la flies to her side surprising them.

"Kiva-la."Riku said.

"Hi Riku, I came to help Elizabeth."Kiva-la said.

"Okay but be careful."Riku said.

"I will."Elizabeth said and she then gave him a kiss.

The group then split up, Riku runs around the place and then found Lapis in a cell sitting on the floor.

"Lapis."Riku said making her look at him.

"Riku how did you escape?"Lapis asked.

"Steven helped me."Riku said.

"I see, look just leave me alone, I told them about Earth and the crystal gems, Homeworld is different from what I remembered, so leave me alone."Lapis said and she looks down.

"No."Riku said shocking her."I won't leave you, in fact Elizabeth also wants you safe, so I ain't leaving you here, in fact come with me."

"What you wan't me to go with you."Lapis said.

"Yes, I won't let another suffer so like Elizabeth and Asia I'll save you."Riku said making her blush.

Riku then puts the driver own and took out his card:"henshin."he then insterts it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Riku became Decade again and tried to puts his arm on the barrier making a hole, Lapis looks at it and was certain but then Decade offered her a hand with his other arm, she thinks about and then accepted it leaving her cell.

"You said Elizabeth does that mean she's here?"Lapis asked.

"Yeas, she went after Jasper."Riku shocking her.

"What but she can't beat her."Lapis said.

"Yes she can, she now has the power to rival me."Riku said with a smile surprising her.

Elizabeth walked aorund the ship then she found Jasper and Peridot walking in the middle of room connected my many halls.

"JASPER."Elizabeth yelled out getting their attention.

"What, how did you get here?"Peridot asked.

"It seems the little girl decided to play hero."Jasper said.

"I will make you pay for hurting my friends."Elizabeth said.

Jasper laughed and said:"oh really, what can you even do?"

"This Kiva-la."Elizabeth said and then Kiva-la went in front of her.

"Let's go Elizabeth."Kiva-la said.

Elizabeth grabbed her and points her foward then they both said:"henshin."then Kiva-la's heart symbol appeared on Elizabeth's forehead, then multiple heart symbols appeared around them, they then covered Elizabeth and she then transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva-la.

"Hmph, just try it."Jasper said."go start the ship."Peridot then ran.

"Kamen Rider Kiva-la."Kiva-la said and she then takes out her sword.

Kiva-la then charged at Jasper who summoned her helmet, Jasper blocked the sword and tries to hit her but then sent a shockave sending Jasper away, Jasper then saw Kiva-la light her sword on fire and charges at her, Kiva-la then sent multiple slashes making Jasper dodging them, then Kiva-La sent water tentacle to grab her and send her to the roof, then Jasper glows and rolls into a ball, she then hits Kiva-la down breaking the floor making them in a room with a ball that powered the ship.

Kiva-la gets while Jasper goes behind her ready to punch her and Kiva-la said:"did you really think you could sneak up behind me."

Jasper goes to attack but then without looking Kiva-la stabs her face multiple times sending her to a wall, Jasper gets up and sees Kiva-la charging wind around, Jasper goes charging at her in her ball form but then Kiva-la charges at her with her sword ready slashing her out of it.

Jasper gets up to see Kiva-la summoning a fuestle with her other hand, this one was purple with a white Kiva-la symbol on it, she then puts it on Kiva-bat the bat mouth.

**WAKE UP**

Then a trumpet like sound was heard, Kiva-la's right leg glowed and she charges at Jasper, she then jumps to the air and gives a rider kick hitting Jasper towards the sphere causing her to get electricuted and it exploded.

Kiva-la then felt the ship about to fall and she goes to find the others, she then arrived at the control room to find the gems, Steven and Decade there.

"It's that."Amethyst said shocked.

"Kiva-la."Pearl said.

"We need to go now."KIva-La said.

Them the ship crashed on the beach and made a explosion, they were alright since Steven made a bubble that saved them and then Lion roared to make the rubble out of their way with Asia there too.

Steven puts the bubble away and they got up.

"I'm happy for all of you are safe."Asia said.

"Nice one Steven and Elizabeth."Garnet said.

Then from the rubble came Jasper and she was angry.

"No way, how did you survive that?!"Kiva-la said in shock.

"I will not be beaten by you."Jasper said.

Kiva-la was about to fight again but Decade said:"let me, you did great now it's my turn."then a card came out of his ride booker, he grabs it and it was Stronger's card."perfect."he then slots it in.

**KAMEN RIDE: STRONGER**

Then Decade transformed into Kamen Rider Stronger and he did his pose.

**(Insert Kamen Rider Stronger opening)**

"Stronger."Decade said.

Jasper charges at him but he blocked her punch and kicks her away, Decade then starts to punch at her mutliple times and then charges a electrical punch hitting her away, he then charges at her and traded punches with her and he was able to overpower her giving a stronger punch to the face sending her bakc even more, he then takes out the final attack card and insterts it in his driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: S-S-S-STRONGER**

Decade then jumps into the air and rolls aroud first and then yelled:"stronger electro kick."he then kicked Jasper with a electric kick sending her flying away to the sky and she exploded in the distance.

"Wow."Steven said.

"That's not one of his fathers cards."Pearl said.

"No this is Stronger, one of the original Kamen Riders, it seems in my journey I will be unlocking them."Decade said.

"Still that was awesome."Amethyst said.

"But what about her?"Garnet asked looking at Lapis who was looking down.

"I was thinking letting her come to my world."Decade said surprising them.

"What are you sure about that?"Pearl asked.

"Yes, she's not a bad guy like some may think, I think she needs a place where she can belong to, so how about it Lapis?"Decade asked her.

She thinks about it and said:"why not."

Asia smilled and then she gave her a hug surprising Lapis.

"Welcome to our family Lapis."Asia said with a smile.

"A family."Lapis said then she smilled.

After that they said their goodbyes to the Crystal gems promissing to come back another time, when they arrived back at Riku's house.

"Riku you came back."Natsumi said entering the room and then she noticed Lapis."Riku who is this girl?"

"Oh this is Lapis and she is a gem."Riku said.

"A gem."Tsukasa said and then he entered the room seeing Lapis.

"I know she's a gem I'm friends with four of them, but why is she even here?"Natsumi asked.

"Well its a long story but thank you allowing me to have Kiva-la Natsumi."Elizabeth said.

"I saw you were ready and Riku needs someone to look after him."Natsumi said with a smile.

They then explained to them about Lapis and they felt sorry for her.

"Well I guess Lapis can stay here."Natsumi said making them smile."but is she another girl for your harem?"

"Uh."Riku said.

"Harem?"Lapis asked.

"It's like when a guy has so many girls that like him and doesn't decide to pick one."Elizabeth said.

"Well he call me beautifull."Lapis said.

"Lapis!"Riku said.

"Why you womanizer."Nastumi said and she goes after him again."how many girls are you going to get until your happy until."

"Mom calm down please."Riku said while running.

"Well if that happens we are going to need to make a extension, but sill welcome Lapis."Tsukasa said and she smilled.

**Note:Well Riku is back in being trouble again, Elizabeth is now Kiva-la and like Daiki said Asia will also become a rider but a oc rider, also Riku will get another member that will be kinda like Yuuse as in a buddy for Decade and it's not the new kuuga that I will make but another one from a different world.**


	7. Chapter 7 Game of Thieves

**Chapter 7 Game of Thieves**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was now sitting on a chair watching his mother teach Asia how to walk straight without failing, Asia had a three books on her head and was walking without making them or her fall.

"Okay Asia steady and be calm."Natsumi said.

"Okay."Asia said.

"This is going to take a while."Riku said and then he saw her almost failing down but she stopped herself.

Tsukasa then came in and said:"well Riku looks like theres another world for you to go."

"Oh should I get Elizabeth?"Riku asked.

"Actually I think it would better if you go on this one alone, plus Elizabeth is with Lapis showing her around."Tsukasa said.

"Okay."Riku said getting up."I'll see you later Asia, tell the girls I said bye."Riku then goes towards the door.

"Okay, bye Riku."Asia said.

Riku waves at her and enters the door going to a new world, when he exited he found that he was wearing a a blue trench coat that was closed along with white gloves, he then lifts his sunglasses a bit and saw it.

"Well this is a interesting set of clothes."Riku said and he goes out to see he was in Amsterdam.

"Holland interesting place."Riku said and he goes looking around, he then saw a newspaper on a stand saying that Carmen Sandiego stole the eyes from a Van Gogh painting."Carmem Sandiego, well she must be a thief from this world, but why steal the eyes well let's see what she will take next."he then walks way without noticing two certain members of Acme going towards the museum.

Riku then decided to wait for what she would steal next, he went to a library and used a computer there to see what is there about Carmen Sandiego, it seems she's a thief that steals many things to get what she wants and even leaves clues to the Acme group to try to find her like a game.

"Well she's a interesting woman."Riku said, then another news came and it said that she stile the nose from a Picasso painting."now the nose, wait she must be creating something like a art piece from other paintings body parts and the next one would be a mouth and who has the best smile outside of the Mona Lisa."he then looks around with a smile."I know I'm a hero but I'm gonna have some fun and get some treasures."

At night in Paris, France one of Carmen's men was opening the glass case with a laser gun, then he took off the glass and he felt his shoulder being tapped.

"What?"He looks to see Zack."you."then Ivy came behind him and puts a knight helmet on him."hey."

"A ferfect fit."Ivy said.

"Hold it right there."they saw two of Carmen's grunts coming towards them, they used the rope divider to trip them and ran for it to another room.

Two grunts followed them and looked aroud, they found them posing as statues.

"They're they are."one of them said and they charged at them.

Ivy and Zack jumped over them while the landed on a rug, they then rolled them up until they were stopped by Carmen placing her foot on the rug.

"Ah my favorite detectives."Carmen said.

After that the grunts were freed and dragged Ivy and Zack while Carmen head towards the painting.

Carmen pulled out the device to cut the painting but then noticed something off about it, she then touched it and to her shock her hand went right through it.

"It's a fake."Carmen said shocking her grunts as they stopped along with Zack and Ivy.

The Hologram vanished revealing the symbol of Diend.

"Say are looking for something?"they looked towards the exit to see Diend surprising them, he then takes out the Mona Lisa from behind him."could it be this?"

"The Mona Lisa, who are you?"Ivy asked.

"I am Diend, I came to get a treasure so the Mona Lisa was a good one, also outsmarting the famous Carmen Sandiego was a treat that I couldn't resist."Diend said and that made Carmen get interested."So I'll be leaving now."

"Oh no you don't."the grunt said and they left the detectives to stop Diend but Diend runs behind them at hight speed shocking them, he then picks them up by their collors.

"This suit is more than just for show."Diend said and then he throws them away, he takes out the Diendriver with the invisible card."now it was nice meeting you all but this is were we parts ways."he then inserts it on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!**

He then shoots the gun at his feet making him vanish with the painting, the dectives got surprised but Carmen on the other hand said:"well looks like theres a new player, this makes it even more interesting."she then pushes a button on her wrists and a jet pack appeared making her fly out of the door.

"Great we lost Carmen and now someone else steals the Mona Lisa."Ivy said.

"But how did he do that?"Zack said.

"I don't know, maybe that Gun was the source, well we gotta tell this to the chief."Ivy said.

Meanwhile while flying Carmen thinks about Diend and said:"I thought those two would give me a little fun but now I have a rival to my talents, how exciting."

She then saw Diend standing on top of a building looking at her and she then saw him throw a paper airplane at her, she catches it and read it:"well Carmen will you be able to compete with me."

She then looks at him and gave a smirk, he got his answer and runs to another place.

Next day the missing pieces were found by Ivy and Zack but they were trying to find more about Diend, but they didn't know who his real name is so in order to catch him they need to find who he really is.

Diend was in a military base and he in a hanger and found a eurofighter typhoon that was made to be better than the rest, he then gets in and shoots the control making the doors open.

"Hey stop."Two guards came in but Diend just started the jet and flies towards the sky avoiding them.

"Another treasure for me, I wonder if theres anything I can get for Elizabeth, Asia and Lapis."Diend said.

Then he passes by Stonehenge and saw Carmen there on one of the stones with police there, she then looks to see him and waves at him.

"A eurofighter typhoon, not bad."Carmen said then the stones went underground along with her surprising Diend.

"She stole Stonehenge, now it's on."Diend said, he then drives the jet to safe place to store it back home.

Next day he then goes back to Stonehendge but in a distance, he then looks foward to see the two Acme agents there and they found a box with a statue there that looked mayan.

"Mayan hey, I wonder what your getting this time Carmen, now I would like to follow them but wheres the fun in that, she might just send them into a wild goose chase and I have a certain treasure to get."Diend said and he then vanished.

Later he arrived in Greece, he went inside a temple and found the statue of venus.

"Now that's a treasure."Diend said.

He then goes towards it and then he heard a foosteps and looks back to see police behind him.

"Surrender Diend, we got you surrounded."A policeman said.

"Oh really."Diend said.

Then the place started to shake and from the outside were four helicopters and they started to pull the temple up with them.

"Looks like my ride came but you won't come."Diend said and he then pushed them outside before they were too high.

In a Mayan temple Ivy and Max just tied up two of Carmems guys then they received word that Carmem stoled a telescope but they're chief also other news.

"And something you both should know Diend just stole get this a entire temple from Greece."Chief said.

"What, did it have anything important?"Ivy asked.

"Just the statue of Venus if your wondering."Chief said.

"Does Diend want something from it?"Max said wondering about it.

"Nope, just wants it for his collection but now you should focus on Carmen."Chief said.

After that Ivy and Max found out that Carmen was trying to contact aliens, they were in Australia at Ayers Rock, they found some kinda of device with one of the Easter Island heads there, Diend was watching from a distance and noticed that they were almost catching her but she escaped again in one of her hovercrafts, while flying she looked down and saw Diend looking at her, she smiled and he waved at her then he vanishes.

"I wonder who you are underneath that suit?"Carmen said.

Next day Diend has been getting very famous with many people saying that he was a rival to Carmen herself, Diend heard that she was trying to make a dinosaur for herself so he decided why not spoil her fun a bit.

He was now in Komodo Island and saw a big dino skeleton with a roof that she stole, he saw her giving a file with the floppy disks to a scientist, he then puts on a machine making Diend seeing his target, he then saw the two detectives realeasing the Komodo Dragons out and they caused a distraction, he then saw Ivy get the file but a grunt stopped her arm.

Diend then runs and takes the file saying:"thank you."they then saw him with the disks in his hand, Carmem then saw him and smirked."trying to make a dinosaur come back to life, that should be for me."

"Oh great, not you again."Ivy said.

"Get him."A grunt said and they charge at him.

Diend then puts a card in the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: RIOTROOPER!**

He the shoots it above him and the grunts stopped to when a army of Riotroopers appeared shocking everyone.

"Unlike some that need to hire people I can summon them, get them boys."Diend said and the Troopers charge at the grunts knocking them out.

"Now if you excuse me."Diend said and he then runs to another part of the island, then in a instant a jet goes to the air and he flies away.

"Not again."Ivy said.

"He's just doing this to make fun of us."Zack said.

While flying Diend was holding the disks and said:"like taking candy from baby."

"Don't you mean a lady."Diend then looks back to se Carmen on top of the jet with a smirk.

"Well your good, so what do I owe this pleasure?"Diend asked.

"Oh just interested in that gun of yours, I never seen a treasure like that."Carmem said.

"Really, well sorry this was a gift so bye bye."Diend said and he then ejected from his seat surprising Carmen, he then blue version of the Machine Decader appear, it was the machine Diender that was flying and he landed on it."I prefer bikes."he then flies away while Carmen used her jet back to fly and saw him going away.

"He's just trying to impress me, I must say he's getting closer."Carmen said.

Days passed and Diend and Carmen have been playing with each other as they try to outsmart each other while Ivy and Zack try to stop them, Diend was at a museum trying to get a paiting but Carmem got there first and stole it while leaving, Carmen once tried to get a white Lion Cub but Diend took it and ran away he wanted a pet for Asia, they have been doing this game for a while with Zack and Ivy not getting close to catch either of them.

Diend was walking around Japan at night and he then goes up to a building he then takes out a small globe in his hand, he found it in one of the museum and he knew it was from Carmem, he pressed the top part down and a hologram came out of it.

"Hello Diend, would you be interested in a little game, I'll give you a list of a certain items for you to get and then we can meet after you get them all then you can steal something from me that no men has ever done."Carmen said and then a piece of paper came out of the globe."are you up for it?"he then takes it and looks at the list.

"Game on."Diend said.

He then goes to a museum in England and found a diamond Ring that belonged to one of the Queens, he then takes it and runs before the guards could get to him and they saw his symbol on the display.

Ivy and Zack were at home and then the chief appeared and said:"hey guys listen to this Diend just stole a diamond ring from a museum in England."

"What, why would he want that last time he's either stealing big things or stealing from Carmen?"Ivy said.

"Well get this he did because Carmen asked him."Chief said.

"What?!"They said.

"So what he works for Carmen now?"Zack asked.

"No, it's like a game they're doing."Chief said.

"A game, well this might be our chance to catch them."Ivy said.

Diend was now at Italy and was now in the most famous wine makers there, he gets inside the building and takes a whole box of those bottles.

"Why would she want wine?"Diend asked he then heard someone sneaking up on him and so he shoots at one of the barrels revealing Ivy and Zack."well nice to see you two again."

"Your not getting away Diend."Ivy said.

"Oh really, well I need to go since Carmen promissed me something that no one was able to steal from her."Diend said inserting another card.

**KAMEN RIDE: INVISIBLE!**

They then jump at him but he then shoots up turning himself invisible and they land on the ground.

"Great he's gone again."Ivy said.

"But why did he steal wine was he thirsty or something?"Zack asked.

"Maybe it's something that has to do with Carmen's game."Ivy said.

Chief appeared and said:"hey detectives Carmen just stole a table from a five star restaurant and a couple of music."

"Wait why does she want those thing?"Zack said.

Ivy think about what's happening, she then found the answer and facepalmed.

"Wait, don't tell me."Ivy said.

"What?"Zack said.

"Remembered what Diend said the thing that Carmen said no one was able to steal was her heart she's in love with him."Ivy said.

"Ooooh now that's a scandal."Chief said and he then laughs."looks like the two most famous thieves are going to get together."

"So if Carmen is stealing these fancy dinner things then she's planning a date."Zack said.

"Yes, so the last thing Diend is going after must be a flower, in other words one that represents love a Rose."Ivy said.

Diend was now in the best greenhouse in Europe and found the Rose that Carmen asked, he then picks up a pot from a table and then looks at it, he then felt someone coming and then he vanished.

"Darn he got away again."Ivy said.

"Well he still needs to get to her and since she's making a date I think she's in Paris."Zack said.

"What because it's the city of love?"Ivy asked.

"Not just that but they first met there when he stopped Carmen heist on the Mona Lisa."Zack said.

It was night time Diend arrived at the Eiffel Tower like the last part of the note said and he then goes to the elevator, he saw two of her grunts there next to it and then they bow and pointed they're arms at it, he goes inside it and presses a button making it go up, he then arrived at the top of the tower and saw a table with a candle light up with two plates along with background music.

"Okay I get it."Diend said taking out the ring, wine and Rose, then sits at the table with the stuff on top of it.

Carmen then comes out and takes her seat.

"I'm glad you liked it."Carmen said.

"It's a surprise to see your interested in me."Diend said and he offered the flower and Ring and she took them with a smile.

"Thank you, you won the treasure I kept for a long time, my heart."Carmen said and she looks at it him."may I see the man I have fallen for?"

Diend thinks about it and he then canceled the transformations making her happy.

"Well your more handsome than what I expected."Carmem said and she took his hand."I wonder what is there more about you, that gun is more advance then anything in this world so care to tell me?"

"Well it's a long story."Riku said.

At bottom of the Eiffel tower Ivy and Zack arrived and Ivy was using binoculars to look at the top and she saw them together.

"There they are, I got an image of Diend."Ivy said.

"Great now we can track him."Zack said.

"But we gotta catch them both first."Ivy said and they go to get them.

"Amazing you have been in so many adventures, I wouldn't mind sharing you."Carmen said.

"Really, you won't mind living in my world with them and my parents."Riku said.

"They seem like nice people I wanted to have a family and this will be a nice one, plus seeing other worlds and getting the treasures is someting I can't resist while working on this world."Carmen said.

"Well let's celebrate."Riku said and they did a toast."we have company."

"Wanna leave now, I already gave the singal to my men."Carmen said and he nodded since Ivy and Zack where spying on them from the top.

They then jumped off the railing together which made Ivy and Zack yell:"no."then a portal opened and they vanished."they're gone."

After that they arrived at Riku's home and Carmen met his parents and she enjoyed meeting them, Natsumi let it slide since she's used to Daiki so she'll let Carmen live there, she also met Elizabeth, Asia and Lapis, she was amazed seeing Lapis since she wanted to meet an alien along seeing her gem that made her almost take it.

"Well this seems nice."Carmen said sitting on a couch with Riku.

"Well thanks it's from my mother side of the family, well hope you can help out doing good too."Riku said.

"Of course I can, I'm not a monster so when theres someone I can help out I'll do it while getting something for my own collection."Carmen said.

Asia then comes in and said:"Riku it's almost time for dinner."

"Thank you Asia."Riku said.

"She's still adorable, I wonder where you found her."Carmen said and they went to have dinner.

**Note:The world is Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?, Carmen joined his team since she can be very helpful in like infiltration missions and stealing stuff, it's only one chapter since there's not much he could do in that world outside of meeting her since Carmen can still go back when she wants and stay there since she's safe in Riku's home, Riku didn't unlock a new rider but he used Diend more since master thief.**


	8. Chapter 8 New Friend and Riders

**Chapter 8 New Friend and Riders**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku is now in the living room sitting on the couch, he was looking at the cards he was able to get from his adventure, V3, Black and Stronger, he already had the other riders his father met but now he's getting the first generation of riders, he then heard someone enter the house.

"Daiki, what are you doing here?"Natsumi asked.

"I just came here to see my nephew."Daiki said and he then goes inside the living room with Natsumi following him with her arms crossed.

Tsukasa comes in too with the girls with Carmem doing a little "shopping" for her, when she became appart of the family she has been getting a few items from other worlds like one time they took a pink jewel that had the power to push away demons.

"So Daiki what's the occasion that you wanted to visit us again?"Tsukasa asked.

"I decided to give something for one of Riku's girlfriends and something for the future."Daiki said and he then takes out a Sengoku Driver and Lost Driver surprising them.

"Wow two drivers."Kiva-la said and she appears next to Elizabeth.

"The Sengoku Driver a bit easier but the Lost Driver was difficult to get but I found one."Daiki said, he then pulls out a lockseed and a purified gaia memory, the gaia memory was arms but it's was like the W memories and the lockseed was a diamond colored apple with a gold rim and LS-LIGHT written on it."these are the Light lockseed and arms Gaia memory, The Light is the counterpart to the Darkness lockseed that one of Gaim's enemies once used."he then throws to the Asia who barely catches it."here now your a Rider."

"Oh thank you Daiki."Asia said.

"You came here to make Asia a rider."Natsumi said.

"Yes plus Riku might meet the new user of the Arms Memory, so you better pick a good one for it."Daiki said.

"Well I know I just got back from a world but it was just a short so hey let's go, Carmem is busy now with her shopping."Riku said and the girls nodded.

They then went to the door while Riku put the driver away, they then went through the door and entered a new world, they exited and arrived a mountain area and they extied the portal.

"Alright were here."Riku said and he saw his clothes were that of a kung fu fighter with it being magenta.

"Looks like we know what you look like now."Lapis said.

"I wonder where we are now?"Elizabeth asked with excitement.

Then they heard someone fighting and they went to check it out, they arrive at some training ground with a guy with a pigtail on top of a pole and a man falls on to a pond.

"That water feels strange."Lapis said.

"Why Lapis?"Asia asked.

Then from the same pond came a panda surprising them.

"It must be cursed."Riku said then he saw the panda about to hit the other guy."Lapis don't let him."she then uses one of the ponds water to punch him away surprising the Pigtail guy.

He then saw them and smirked he then jumps high into the air and lands in front of them.

"Hey did you any of you did that?"he asked.

Lapis looks at him with a neutral expression and said:"me."

"Oh well thanks for helping me, pops would habve turned me into something weird."he said.

"Wait that was your dad?"Riku asked surpriside along with the girls.

"Yeah but hey no hard feelings he was a pretty terrible one, my name s Ranma Saotome by the way."Ranma said.

"Riku Kadoya and these are Elizabeth, Asia and Lapis."Riku said while shaking his hand.

"So what's brings you guys here in China?"Ranma asked.

"China!"They said shocked while Elizabeth smiled.

"You didn't know?"Ranma said.

"Well were not exactly normal travelers we can tell you that."Riku said.

"Try me I have seen crazier things."Ranma said.

They then explained to them they were word travelers and Ranma got surprised.

"Wait so there exist different worlds."Ranma said.

"Yes, we have plenty of adventures in fact Lapis here is an alien race called Gems."Riku said while looking at Lapis with a smile and she smiled too.

"So got room for one more on your team?"Ranma asked with a smile surprising them.

"Wait you want to leave your world behind along with your father."Riku said.

"Yeah, I want to be a great martial artist so why not travel to other worlds and learn what I can do plus a martial artist there to help others."Ranma said and Riku smirked.

"Well if you want welcome to the team."Riku said shaking his hand and the girls got surprised.

"Wait really your letting him come with us?"Elizabeth asked.

"Hey he might try to follow us plus I trust him."Riku said then the gaia memory glowed and he then takes out the arms memory, he then looks at Ranma."no way."

"What?"Ranma said.

"Well looks like your a Kamen Rider Ranma."Riku said.

"Wow really."Ranma said.

"Yeah."Riku said and he throws him the memory and he catches it."that the Arms memory and your going to need this."he then takes out the Lost Driver and gives it to Ranma."looks like your going to get your first training in being a Kamen Rider, but let's go to a different spot."they then walk to a empty area far away and the Panda came back later and he couldn't find Ranma.

When they arrived Riku explained to Ranma how to use the driver along with Asia since she was new too, he knows how they work from the stories his father told, they then went to opposite spots with Elizabeth going to spar with Asia while Riku fights Ranma.

"Okay let training begin."Riku said and they put the drivers on.

"Kiva-La."Elizabeth said and Kiva-la went to her in front of her.

"Let's see how good they are."Kiva-la said and Elizabeth grabs her.

Ranma then takes out the Arms memory and presses the button.

**ARMS!**

Asia takes out the light lockseed and opens it.

**LIGHT!**

Then a zipper opened a portal to Helheim forest and the Light arms appeared resembling a diamond apple with gold markings, she then inserts it on the driver.

**LOCK ON!**

Then it made a medieval war music.

Riku then takes out the Decade card and inserts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

"Henshin."They all said, Riku closes the driver, Ranma opens his to the side, Elizabeth then has the symbol on her forehead and Asia cuts the lockseed open.

**DECADE!**

**ARMS! (army trumpet)**

**LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

They all then transformed into they're rider forms, Kamen Rider Arms looks like W body but the chest was more bulkier with the gauntlets and helmet looking like Master Chief and the helmet had a small A on the front like jewel crest and the body was dark blue with silver lines and yellow visor, his weapon was a enerngy riffle and broadsword that has the Arms A as a guard.

Asia was now Kamen Rider Celeste, she looks like Jam's body but the arms were different with the armor inside being gold, the helmet resembles Angewomon with the visor being gold with the white angel wings from the arms, the bodysuit instead of black and pink was silver and gold and the weapon was a white version of the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter.

Decade then takes out the ridebooker and switches it to sword mode while charging at Arms, he then starts to trade blows with Arms as they're swords clashed, Arms jumps back and starts to shoots his gun and Decade switches the ridebooker to gun and gun mode and counters Arms shots.

Kiva-la was now clashing blade with Celeste, Celeste used his shield to block the attacks and tries to hit Kiva-la but Kiva-la using murder of crows to send a flock to distract Celeste, Kiva-la then charges her sword with electricity and then starts to throw multiple stabs at Celeste who tries her best to block it with her shield, Kiva-la then sent a water wave sending Celeste flying away, she then lands on the ground and saw Kiva-la charging at her, she then runs while she chased her.

Lapis was watching on the sidelines, while Arms and Decade were doing they're best Celeste and Kiva-la now turned to a game of cat and mouse.

"Asia your not going to be able to figth others if you run like that."Lapis said.

"I'm sorry."Celeste said and then she avoids Kiva-la sword by ducking and then bashes her away with her shield."it worked."

"Good job Asia."Kiva-la said.

Arms then takes out the memory and slots it in the maxium drive slot on the riffle.

**ARMS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Decade then takes out the final attack ride card and slots it in.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE:D-D-D-DECADE**

Arms charges his riffle with blue energy while the cards appeared in front of Decade, Decade points his gun at it and they shot they're final attacks, the beams clashed and then they exploded making both riders get thrown back.

"Okay that was too much."Kiva-la said.

They got up and Decade said:"not bad Ranma, your better than some riders when they start out."

"Yeah I'm pretty good."Arms said.

"Yeah but I'm better."Decade said.

"Oh yeah well next time I'll get you."Arms said and they get close to each other and shook hands.

The girls saw that and smiled.

"They gotten to be good friends very fast."Kiva-la said.

"Yeah."Celeste said.

After that thy got out of they're rider forms and decided to check China for a bit before heading home, they arrive at a village and they saw some kinda contest happening, they saw to woman there on top of a log, one was a big woman while the other was one with purple hair, they then saw them fighting each other.

"Not bad they seem like capable fighters."Riku said then he saw Ranma eating some of the food on a table, he then hits him in the back of his head."oi stop that."then they avoided the purple haired girls weapon that was thrown at them and broke the table.

They saw her in front of the and she spoke in Chinese and Riku said:"she's saying why are you eating my prize."she then speaks again."today is a tournament and she won."

Riku looks at her and said:"look I'm sure we can solve this he didn't know."

She then spoke to Riku saying tp challenge him and he got surprised.

"Well okay, if you want to fight me that's fine, but may I know your name first?"Riku asked.

"Shampoo."Shampoo said.

They then stood on the log with Riku having the decadriver on his waist, the girl was ready and Riku said:"now let me show you my strenght."he then takes out the card and slots it in.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He then transforms into Decade surprising the women of the village, Shampoo was stunned but she got over it and charges at Decade, then then uppercuts her to the air and she was sent flying over the log and to the ground.

The women gasped and Decade gets down, he then transforms back and said:"looks like I win, let's go."the group then started to leave.

Shampoo gets up and stares at Riku with a blush, then she goes to a house to get something,

The group opened and portal and Riku said:"Well here we go."

Then they heard a bycicle and they looked back to see Shampoo chasing towards them with a bike and a big smile saying:"airen."multiple times.

"Wait."Riku said and then she crashes into them and they all entered the portal.

They then crashed inside the house in a big dog pile, Natsumi goes to the living room and saw them all in that state.

"Riku what's going on?"Natsumi asked.

"Long story."Riku said and then he got kissed by Shampoo shocking them.

They then were able to seperate her and they were now at a dinning table with Carmem there finding it funny what happened and Tsukasa was there too.

"So care to explain to me what happened?"Natsumi asked.

Shampoo then takes out a book about Amazon laws, Tsukasa reads it and then he laughs saying:"Riku you just propose to her."and that shocked them."it says here that if a man beats a amazon woman they must marry him."Shampoo then gets close to Riku with a blush and smile.

"Okay but what about him, don't tell me your."Natsumi said angry.

"Oh no I don't swing that way, Ranma is like buddy I made."Riku said.

"Yeah were just friends."Ranma said.

"Oh like Yusuke."Tsukasa said and Natsumi calmed down a bit.

"Alright that I can accept, you just found a friend, but now you have a fith girl."Natsumi said.

Shampoo got confused and Asia then whispers to her ear and she got surprised.

"Airen has harem."Shampoo said and they nodded, the then hugs him saying she would be the number one, this caused some of the girls to get angry and Riku to sigh.

"Well looks like you have your own troubles."Ranma said.

"Oh don't go there you'lll find a girl of your own someday too."Riku said and he chuckled.

After that Ranma and Shampoo joined the Kadoya house with Ranma being Riku's partner like when his father once had, now what kinda of adventures he will have he doesn know.

Riku was in his room checking his collection, they were all on top of shelves with the bottles and some smaller stuff he got, he also had pictures of some of the worlds he went.

"Well this is a nice collection but I wonder what this one does."Riku said and he then puts a wooden mask with metal par in the middle of the eyes, he picked it up in a short visit to a world and kept it since it looked unique but what he doesn't know it was made by a god of mischief.

**Note:Ranma joined Riku like when Tsukasa had Kuuga, Riku also had Shampoo in his harem and Ranma and Asia are now new riders I made hope you all liked the desings now to answer a certain guest:"stop bashing my story without a reason who are you calling my story crappy if you don't like it then go away what's your problem even.**


	9. Chapter 9 There are Heroes

**Chapter 9 There are Heroes**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After Ranma and Shampoo joined the group they have been doing they're piece around the house but Ranma was mostly training with Riku in they're rider forms, Riku was watching his mother teach Shampoo how to speak Japanese then other languages in the kitchen while Shampoo was writting the words.

"Looks like mom wants to help her really bad."Riku said.

Tsukasa then goes next to him and said:"well she doesn't want her to speak like a five year old so it would be better."

"Yeah, so is there a world for me to go?"Riku asked.

"Well yes but this one I have no information to tell you like the previous one so be careful."Tsukasa said and Riku nodded."also Lapis said she would be going to the beach to look a the ocean so Ranma, Carmen, Elizabeth and Asia will be going with you."

"It's alright I can count of them."Riku said.

Then some time later the group arrived at the new world, they walked out of the portal to see a city far away, they look at a sign saying Santa Destroy California.

"So were in America."Ranma said.

"Yes but I never of this city."Carmen said.

"Maybe it's one that's exclusive to this world but we will just have to be careful so don't let anyone get the jump on you."Riku said and they walked foward.

They walked around the place it wasn't much special they could see like a motel and burger joint next to it, they also see a shop called Area 51 and many other strange shops, they were able to find a normal coffee shop and took a seat outside on a table.

"Okay so this place looks like one of those small towns that America has but why were sent here."Elizabeth was talking to the group.

"Who knows, maybe I should use my skills to find out."Carmen said.

Then a fat guy wearing a white suit walks next to them and while Riku was drinking coffee he bumps into Riku causing his coffe to spill on his suit.

"Hey you piece of shit, this thing was expensive."Fat guy said and he then grabs Riku by his shirt who didn't care."your so in trouble."but then Riku punches him in the face sending him to the floor.

"Yeah right you did that because you weren't watching I'm not paying for your junk, so get out of mys site."Riku said while galring at him.

"Why you little shit."Fat guy said then Ranma goes to Riku's side while the girls were glaring at him."you'll pay for that."he then runs away.

"Man what a corward."Ranma said.

"They all are like that all talk and no bite, well let's just finish and go look around again."Riku said and they're finish they're snack.

The fat guy was now in a dark room meeting a guy that that was a man wearing ragged clothes and tribal looking paint on his face that and he has knifes on his pants.

"So do we have a deal?"Fat guy asked while showing a brief case full of money.

"He he, well it's a deal I'll take care of him if my name isn't tattoos."Tattoos said.

Some time later the group was walking together down the street, Riku then felt somoene watching him without looking he asked:"do any of you feel that?"

"The guy that's following us."Ranma said.

"He's not that good if we know he's there."Carmen said.

"I'll deal with it."Riku said he then sees an alley and goes in, Asia was worried but Elizabeth puts a hand on her should saying he would be fine.

Riku stands in the middle of the alley and then Tattoos jumps towards from behind with his knifes on both of his hands, Riku then turns around and grabs one of his arms and slams him to the ground.

"Nice try."Riku said and he takes to the knifes away.

Tattoos gets up to his knees and sees Riku with his weapons.

"Do it."Tattoos said.

"Do what?"Riku asked.

"Kill me."Tattoos said.

Riku got suprised but he frowned and threw the knifes away shocking him.

"What?"Tattoos said and then Riku walks back to the group."you get back here and finish the job."

"Why should I?"Riku said.

"No."Tattoos said and he starts to punch at the ground in anger.

When Riku got back to the group Ranma said:"wow what a sore looser, he couldn't accept the defeat that he wanted you to kill him."

"But you did the right thing Riku, murder is not always the way."Elizabeth said.

"Yeah I know."Riku said and they walked ahead.

They found a restaurant to eat and decided to eat some lunch there after that assassination attempt, they looks at the menu in a table together, then a buttler goes up to Riku and whispers something to his ear.

"Wait who want's to meet me?"Riku asked then the buttler whispered again."a woman where?"he then points at the bar to see a woman with long blonde hair drinking some wine and he has to admit she looks gorgeous."I'll be right back."

"Okay but don't take too long."Carmen said and they look as he goes to meet the woman.

"Who is that woman?"Ranma asked.

"I might have to do some digging."Carmen said.

Riku sits next to the woman and asked:"okay you wanted to talk to me, so what do you want?"

"Well a gentleman would introduce themselves first."She said.

"It's Riku."Riku said.

"Well Riku my name is Sylvie, and to answer you question I work for the United Assassins Association."Sylvie said.

"United Assassins Association, wait that guy that tried to kill me worked for you?"Riku asked.

"Well not me exactly and he was paid by another to do it, I simply find interesting talent to join the ranks."Sylvie said.

"And let me guess you want me to join your group?"Riku said.

"Yes, I heard that you beat Tattoos if you had killed him you would have been forced to join the ranks but since you didn't I was called to recruit you, there are benefits like the higher rank you are the bigger the luxury you will obtain."Sylvie said.

"Not interested."Riku said surprisng her."I'm not get stucked in some group to kill others while watching my back for anyone that tries the same, so I won't do it get some other sucker."he then walks back to his group leaving Sylvie stunned.

"Well that's a first, normally that always works."Sylvie said.

Riku sits back on his seat and said:"okay she's appart of some United Assassins Association so we gotta be careful."and they nodded.

They went to a hotel and rent a room that's together so they won't get jumped on, Sylvie went back to her HQ and was now in her office with another man called Greco.

"So he refused, that's not like you Sylvie."Greco said.

"I wasn't expecting it normaly all men fall for my charms and words but he seems different."Sylvie said with a bit of smirk since she found him interesting.

Greco then sees a picture of Riku after they took from a camera from the alley and he said:"maybe but I can see something deep in his eyes, in a similiar fashion to one of our Ranked assassins he has a part of him that comes from his family that makes him the perfect killer."

"Your not actually thinking of doing the same experiment you did to the second ranked one are you?"Sylvie asked.

"Well that would be impossible since he's with that group but we will just have to force him to become one."Greco said.

"What you have in mind?"Sylvie said.

"We will send the ranked assassins in a false mission to kill him and when he finally kills one of them he will have no choice but to join our organization."Greco said and Sylvie sigh while shaking her head she didn't like the way he thinks.

At the hotel room Riku was looking outside of a window while Asia and Elizabeth were sitting next to a table and Ranma was lying down on one of te beds, then Carmen came back to the room.

"Well I did some digging and I found many things about the United Assassins Association, they're security was advance but I was able to hack in without any trouble."Carmen said.

"Very nice Carmen so what did you find?"Riku asked.

"Well looks like this Sylvie is a agent that scouts potential members but there are some shady things about it, some have done experiments to make them better killers and even forcing them, there's been rumors about her being a con artist but that is a lie that she uses to hide who she works for in case they try to find the group, they have many high ranked assassins working for them but they were smart enough not to put it on the files they had they're own information so we will just have to watch out backs."Carmen said.

"Just great my first world that I go with you guys and I have to watch my back for anyone trying to kill me."Ranma said.

"We just have to be careful plus they never met anyone like us before."Riku said he then looks at everyone."if anyone tries to attack us your allowed to stop them but don't kill them than you would join they're ranks by accident and give you a big target."and they all agreed.

After some time later Riku felt that someone was watching them again, he then goes outside after telling them that he needs to take care of something, he walks to a empty part of the city and goes on top of a buildings and waited.

Then came a Albino looking cowboy with long hair, he was smoking a cigar and has two pair of guns, Riku looks at him and said:"so you must be one of the ranked assassins?"

"That's right, theres now a bounty on your heard from association, the winner gets to have a chance at being on top after they kill you, before I kill you the name is Helter Skelter."Helter said and he takes out his guns.

"Really then looks like I have to fight more seriosly."Riku said taking out the decadriver and putting it on his waist, he then takes out the Decade card."henshin."he then insterts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**

Riku then transforms into Decade surprising Helter and he said:"well not bad but do you hear the lullaby, Rest in peace baby."he then shoots at Decade but his bullets bounced of his suit and he dropped his cigar in shock.

"You have to do better than that."Decade said.

"Then how about this."Helter said transforming the guns into cannons and shoots missiles at Decade.

Decade then gets the ridebooker out and chages to blade mode cutting the missiles in half and they explode behind him, he then charges at Helter who charges back at him, his cannons turned to blade and they start to clash they're weapons together, they then started to throw slashes at each other but Decade had less trouble since the force field he had made his body more durable compared to Helter.

They then jumped back and Decade takes another card, he then slots the card in.

**KAMEN RIDE: W**

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

Then Decade turns to Kamen Rider W surprising Helter again and he then gets another card and slots it in.

**FORM RIDE: W HEAT METAL!**

Then Decade changes to Heat Metal with the metal shaft in his hands, he then charges at Helter and starts to push him back since fires hits Helter each time decade hits with the shaft, he then spins the shaft and hits Helter in the gut sends to a railings and he crashes into it making it bent.

Decade puts the shaft over his shoulder and sees Helter couldn't move, he then starts to walk away and Helter said:"so your not going to kill me?"

"If I did I would have to join your ranks."Decade said.

"I see, your a making a choice to not become a member, well good luck since everyone is going after you and might even use your friends."Helter said weakly.

"I say bring it on if they dare."Decade said.

"Who are before you go?"Helter asked.

"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!"Decade said and he leaves.

Decade turns back into Riku and goes back to the hotel to get some rest, he needs to be ready for who comes next since he doubts this will stop them.

With Sylvie she watched the fight happen from afar and she was impressed, she didn't expect him to have a suit of armor that resembles a superhero, but unlike a certain assassin he refuses to kill for glory which makes hima real one.

"Riku, now I'm really interested in you."Sylvie said with a smile.

**Note:No more heroes is the the world Riku is in now, he now is getting chased by the UAA so that he joins the ranks, now the team must fight off the assassins so that they can not only finish the world but also go back home since Riku needs to unlock his powers there.**


	10. Chapter 10 UAA Attack

**Chapter 10 UAA Attack**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After the battle with Helter Riku has been cautious on who will attack him next, they were now at the hotel room since there it was the safest place they can be, they had to make sure no one would be going after them but they had to go out for food and they wouldn't put people at risk if they stay here all the time when theres someone watching them asking for a fight.

Then the hotel phone rang and Riku answered it:"hello."

"Is this Riku?"The caller asked.

"Yes it is."Riku said.

"Good I would like to meet you in person."The caller said.

"Let me guess your one of the assassins hired to kill me?"Riku said.

"Yes but I don't wish to kill you, all I want is to talk to you."Caller said surprising Riku.

"And how do I know this isn't a trap."Riku said.

"I put my pride as an assassin on the line and I will kill myself if I try anything, so all I ask is to talk to you before any of the others go after you."Caller said.

Riku thinks about it and said:"alright I'll go."

"Good."Caller said and he tells him the directions.

Riku ends the call and said:"I'll be going out."

"Are you sure about that?"Ranma asked.

"Yes, this one might say something important so I need to go."Riku said.

"Be careful Riku."Asia said and Riku smiles at her.

He then goes out and walk around the city, after a long time he arrives at a mansion at the outskirts of the city, he arrives at the gate and knocks on it, the two guards in suits opened it and they bowd they heads while pointing towards the front door, he sees another that opened the door and told him to follow him, they walked around the place and Riku saw it was pretty expensive the place, they then arrive at a door and the gurard opened it and Riku goes through it, Riku then saw a pool with beach with a nice view, he walks down some stairs and sees a guy with spiky red hair watching the view he's is Death Metal.

"Quite beautiful, wouldn't you say, paid for with the lives of many."Death Metal said with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Yeah it's nice."Riku said.

"When you have the strenght to take like for yourself that is true wealth, I am free of desire, so as long I have this scenery to look upon, I need nothing more."Death metal said.

"But there must ba catch in it."Riku said.

"Quite right young man, you see some other assassins had to give up what they were in they're past to become what they are now, but now the UAA has got they're eyes on you."Death Metal said.

"Yeah even after defeating that Tattoos guy."Riku said.

"Tattoos is nothing more than a low rank assassin but you showed skills the way you defeated him and when you defeated Helter Skelter with that armor you gained they're interest even more."Death Metal said.

"I don't care about this whole Assassin thing I just want to be what I want."Riku said.

"Good, I have been visited by so many arrogant shits thinking they can have a life as an assassin but you chosen a different path, whatever you want in Santa Destroy I would suggest you do it quick and leave town, the other assassins don't know it but I do, they're all being sent so that one of them can be killed by you forcing you to become a ranked assassin."Death Metal said.

"Oh don't worry after I'm done here I'll leave."Riku said.

"Also let me warn you some of the ranked assassins don't have the same pride as some of us so they will use your loved ones as bait."Death Metal said.

"I wouldn't worry about them since they're just as good as me."Riku said.

"Really then it's good to have someone next to you in your battles, you may leave but be careful."Death Metal said and Riku nodded.

Riku exits the mansion and goes back to Santa Destroy, he walks around and then he saw a familar face drinking coffee at a coffee shop, he saw Sylvia again and she then notices him.

"Why Riku, so good to see you again."Sylvia said.

"Didn't I told you I wasn't interested."Riku said.

"Oh don't be like that, I came here to talk to you."Sylvia said and she motions to a seat next to her.

Riku sighs and sits next to and asked:"okay what do you want?"

"I just came to see my favorite person, after the last time you caught my interest and after seeing you last fight you made me very interested."Sylvia said.

"So you watched my fight with that Skelter guy, so what your still not getting me to join your association."Riku said.

"Oh I know, but it doesn't mean I can't go and meet soneone that peeked my interest."Syliva said while drinking.

"Okay but why are those guys being sent to kill me, are they on a suicide mission just for me to kill any of them?"Riku asked.

"Well it wasn't my idea, that was from a member of UAA, he thinks that by having one of them die will make you a member by force, I have to tell you many would be angry and try to kill you for entering the ranks for free."Sylvia said.

"Free?"Riku said confused.

Syliva then shows a piece of paper shwoing the entry fee and when Riku saw that his jaw dropped.

"Okay I understand now and that showed that i made the right choice."Riku said.

"Oh don't be like that, I might have gave you something special."Syliva said with a wink.

"Yeah I already got five girls."Riku said making her pout.

"Really, so thse three aren't the only ones, well might be fun winning your heart."Syliva said with a giggle and Riku got shocked.

"Okay moving on, are any of those guys going after the people that I love just to get to me?"Riku asked.

"Well some don't have honor so they might."Sylvia said.

"Just great."Riku said.

"Oh don't worry in fact let's spend some time together, I need some help to pick out a dress for a party."Sylvia suggested.

"Yeah I have a group to go back and tell them about this."Riku said.

"Oh then call them and then we can go."Sylvia said making Riku grunt since she wasn't going to leave him alone.

Riku phones back at the hotel and Carmen answered it:"hello."

"Carmen, is everyone there with you?"Riku asked.

"Well Ranma decided to take a walk."Carmen said.

"What you are also targed by the assassins since they want to get to you so they can get me, you need to find him now."Riku said.

"Were going now."Carmen said and she ends the call.

"Shit."Riku said.

Ranma was walking down the street alone and then he sensed someone watching him and then jumps back avoiding a shot, he then saw man with a moustache and with magnum.

"Who are you?"Ranma asked.

"My name is Dr. Peace, I came here to find your leader, he has a big bounty and I wish to see how good he is to be able to get such a bounty."Peace said.

"Yeah I ain't going to rat on my friend but if you want a fight you got one."Ranma said taking out the lost driver and Arms memory surprising Peace but he smirked.

"Very well but not here."Peace sad and he shows Ranma to another place.

They were now in a empty baseball stadium and Peace said:"you know I always wanted to perform in such a grand stadium like this, but let' the show begin."

"Yeah."Ranma said putting the driver on and raises the memory up.

**ARMS!**

"Henshin."Ranma said and he then insterts it on the driver and opnes it.

**ARMS!**

Then he transforms into Kamen Rider Arms.

"You look like a soldier now, you might look like the part but your not like me, you don't taste in blood and live through this life, so I might survive after this."Peace said.

"Yeah since no matter what I won't become like you that kills for a job."Arms said.

"You have control good, now let's get this started."Peace said taking out his magnums and he shoots a bullet, Arms blocks it with his blade but it exploded sending him back.

Arms then saw him shooting multiple times and he runs around him, Arms then shoots him with his blaster and they start to shoot at each other while the shots were being hit against each other, then Arms charges at him while shooting he then raises his blade and Peace blocks with his guns making them clash, then they back away and Arms shoots again but Peace dodged each shot, he got stunned and Peace shoots at him and they landed making Arms get sent back to the ground.

"How did he do that?"Arms said and he then sees the stance of Peace and decides to study him, he then runs around avoiding the shots, he then shoots a few and watches as Peace dodged them, Arms smirked then Peace shoots again and Arms dodged it surprising Peace but then he smirked.

"Very good your a quick learner young man, keep on fighting."Peace said

"Yeah so let's settle this the quickest in the draw wins."Arms said.

"Very well."Peace said.

They were now staring at each other like a old western showdown, they waited for the moment to strike and then they drew, Arms then shoots the guns off him making him the winner.

Dr. Peace claps and said:"you've done well, you won." Arms nodded and starts to leave."maybe before my final fight I might see my daughter but I doubt she will even want to see me again."

Arms stopped and said:"hey don't give up, even if your a killer you care about her."

"Yes."Peace said and Arms then leaves.

Ranma cancels the transformation and the goes back to the streets he then saw the girls running up to him and he said:"hey what't the fire?"

"Were you attacked?"Carmen asked.

"Yes but I won."Ranma said.

"Good we need to stick together Riku just told us that were being after by some of the assassins so we need to stick together."Elizabeth said and they nodded.

With Riku he was in a clothes shop sitting on a chair waiting for Sylvia who was trying on some clothes, she even gave him a peek and he saw she was complety naked making him blush, he then heard her phone ring in the dressing room and she grunted.

"Really, Riku you might want to go outside if you don't want other people to get hurt."Syliva said making him sigh.

"I'm going."Riku said and he goes outside.

He looks to his right and sees a balck man that was a hip hop guy holding a jukebox over his shoulder.

"Okay so you wish to fight me for the bounty."Riku said.

"It's more than that, I came to look for a worthy foe."he said.

"Really, so what's your name?"Riku asked.

"Nathan, so where do you want to start this?"Nathan asked.

Riku looks around then he sees a construction site and he points at it.

They walked towards and then after they reached the place they stand in the middle of it.

Riku then takes out the decadriver and puts on his waist."let's see how good you are."he then raises his card."henshin."he then insterts it in the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE:DECADE!**

Then Riku transforms into Decade making Nathan smirk, Nathan then transforms his jukebox into metal arms on his own and he charges at Decade, Decade then take sout the ridebooker in sword mode when Nathan jumped and then they starts to clash attackes.

"Magnificent."Nathan said and he them jumps back."the rumors are true about you, listen to me I joined to find a worthy foe for me and I found it in you."he then transforms his weapon back into the Jukebox and starts to dance a bit.

"Well then let's get started."Decade said.

Nathan then shoots missiles at Decade who then countered with the ridebooker in gun mode shooting them in mid air, Decade charges at Nathan who now has his metal arms again while Decade switches to sword mode and they start to clash again, they thre multiple attacks and then they jumped back, Decade then takes out two cards and inserts one.

**KAMEN RIDE: DEN-O!**

Decade then transforms into Den-O and he then insters another card.

**FORM RIDE: DEN-O GUN!**

Decade then transforms into Gun form and then does a few dance moves and points his finger at Nathan like a gun and Nathan smirked.

Decade then starts to shoot at Nathan while he avoids the missiles with his dance moves, Nathan then decides to charge at Decade who avoids his punches with the same dances moves and took shots when he had the chance, then Decade starts to break dance hitting Nathan multiple times and then kicks him away, Decade then jumps up and aims at Nathan and shoots his arms in weak spots destroying his weapon.

Nathan stopped and sits on the floor with a smile, Decade looks at him and said:"looks like I win.

"Yeah, I don't expect you to kill me since you don't wish to join the ranks, but I might find that one person that will end me but I will be satisfied for now that you were able to beat me."Nathan said.

"Good, well see ya."Decade said and then walks foward while high fiving on the way, he then exits the place and saw Sylvia watching the fight.

"Very good Riku, you defeated another ranked assassin, are you sure you don't want to join you could be number 1 without any problem."Sylvia said.

"Yes, now I need to go to see the others."Decade said while canceling the form.

"That's too bad but I will have to warn you that the same one that sent them is obsessed over you so be careful."Sylvia wanred him and he nodded, then she gave him his number."heres my number since our time together was interrupted."

"Sure."Riku said and he leaves with Sylvia smiling.

Riku returns back to the hotel and sees everyone alight there, Ranma explained he fought Dr. Peace and he won, they have to be careful since they don't know what any of these assassins can do since they're stronger than what they had face before.

**Note:Riku fought Nathan while Ranma fought Dr. Peace and Ranma learned to use his gun better in the fight, now answer a few reviews for guest Riku will go to the other rider worlds but in they're own stories and Riku Decade thanks for the warning, now to all those that insult my work and troll me I have to say that I don't care what you think from either those that give me hate comments or talk about me in Spacebattle I don't care what you say, you won't bring me down and break my spirit, no matter how much you try I will move on and get stronger, like the great Stan Lee once said write what you like not what you think what others might like so I will write what I believe in and what I like as well, as long as there are those that believe in me I will keep on going so my fire will never end and I will push foward with my vision.**


	11. Chapter 11 Dark Emotion

**Chapter 11 Dark Emotion**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Some days have passed since they arrived at this world, Riku and the group have been dealing with a couple of assassins that were trying to kill them, right now Asia and Elizabeth were in a fight righ now.

They were in they're rider forms inside a warehouse while they dodged a couple of beams from the assassin Destroyman, he then raised his hand up."destroy spark."he then punches the ground causing a huge shock appear on the floor but the girls jumped in time.

They then landed and he said:"come on, are you even trying destroy buster."he then shoots a beam from his crotch.

"I'll help."Celeste said and she hits the knife three times.

**COME ON! LIGHT SPARKING!**

She then goes in front with her shield up and it made a giant version and it stopped the beam shocking Destroyman, then the beam got sent back hitting Destroyman and hits against the wall knocking him out.

"Let's go."Kiva-La said and they exited the place.

They were outside and they canceled they're rider forms, they then saw Sylvia outside sitting on a chair.

"Oh well hello there ladies."Sylvia said.

"Why are you doing here?"Elizabeth asked.

"Why I just came to see how you both fight, I have to say I am impressed."Sylvia said.

"Oh thank you."Asia said.

"Yes it's just makes me wonder what else you can do."Sylvia said.

"Then tell me this, why are you so interested in us?"Elizabeth asked.

"Simple I came to get to know you more, since we will be living together."Sylvia said surprising them.

"Wait you want to join in our harem with Riku."Asia said.

"Of course, now that's a man I can be with, I was once married but then Riku came and he's just my type."Sylvia said.

"Okay, it's not our choice it's Riku's, also speacking of Riku where is he?"Elizabeth asked.

"He's going to face another ranked assassin but I believe in his skills that he will be okay."Sylvia said.

With Riku he was walking down the streets and he arrived at a abandoned dorm, he looks around and finds a dark skinned girl wearing a uniform and she has a katana.

"You must be Shinobu."Riku said looking at her.

"Yes, you are, another ranked assassin?"Shinobu asked.

"No, I didn't come here as a ranked fighter but to learn more about you."Riku said.

"Learn more about me, is that a joke, are you looking down on me?"Shinobu said with her sword ready.

"No, but I guess we will just have to fight."Riku said getting the decadriver out and puts on his waist, he then takes out the decade card."henshin."he then inserts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He then transforms into Decade with his ridebooker in sword mode.

"What's that a toy?"Shinobu mocked him.

"I was about to ask the same thing to you?"Decade said making her mad.

She then charges her blade."sonic sword."she then sends a slash at him and he swipes it away with his blade, he then she was gone.

Decade sighs and walks around, she then appears on his right and he blocks her blade with ease, he then kicks her away while she vanishes again, she then tries to hit him again multiple times but he blocked each of her attacks and he punched her away.

"Are you fucking with me, why are you not even figthing me?"Shinobu demanded.

"Simple, I can see it in your eyes, your after revenge, but let me tell you that won't end well, since all that will do is destroy you."Decade said.

"No, I will avenge my father and I'll prove it by killing you."Shinobu said.

"You just don't get it, very well I'll just have to show how weak you are."Decade said taking a card out, he then turns it around to reveal the Gaim card and he then inserts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: GAIM!**

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

A metal oranage falls onto Decade, then it changed his suit and it opened to make the suit and he was now Kamen Rider Gaim then the Daidaimaru appeared on his other hand.

"Really a fruit samurai."Shinobu said.

"Then see what you can do."Decade said she then charges at him, they then traded slashes and he then knocks her sword away with ease, he then puts both sword on her neck crossed together.

"Do it."Shinobu said.

"Do what?"Decade asked.

"Kill me, just kill me."Shinobu said.

"No."Decade said then he takes the blades off and walks away.

"What are you doing, just kill me already."Shinobu said.

"This was not about who can kill each other, it was a lesson."Decade said.

"A lesson?"Shinobu asked.

"Yes, this shows what might have happened if the one that killed you father was any close to my strenght, I came here to save your life I don't care ranks or being an assassin I came here to do the right thing."Decade said and he then leaves her alone.

He walks outside and he was met with another woman, he looks at her and she was wearing white top and shorts with red stripes on the sides, she has long blonde hair and she has red eyes, she was resting on the wall next to the entrance with her arms crossed.

"Impressive."She said.

"Thanks and who are you another assassin?"Decade asked.

"Not exactly, I came here to see the fight and you spared her like all of your opponents."She said.

"Yes because I am not an assassin I came here to save her life."Decade said.

"Noble, I never met a man like you."She said.

"And what's your name then?"Decade said.

"Jeane."she said.

"Well Jeane it was nice meeting you, so see ya."Decade said and he leaves her alone and she was smirking.

Riku returns back to the hotel with the others there to relax, it was night time and he wakes up to look outside the window, he then hears a flute being played, he sighs and goes outside, he then goes to the top of roof and hears the music until it stopped.

"You know this song?"a woman asked.

Riku looks up to see a woman wearing a ghotic dress and carrying a scythe that looked a sniper too.

"No."Riku said with the driver on his waist.

"How tragic, then let me teach you."She said with her sniper ready pointing at him.

"May I know your name?"Riku asked.

"Margaret."Margaret said.

"Well let's get this started."Riku said putting the card on his driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Riku turns back into Decade and she then shoots at him, he ducks to avoid her shot, she then vanishes and Decade got ready, she then appears around him trying to slice him, he blocks it with his sword and they backed away, she then vanishes and he looks around for her, he then jumps back to avoid her shots, she was trying to listen where she would strike, he takes out a invisible card and inserts it on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!**

Decade becomes insible and goes to hide behind some kind of shed while trying to look for her.

"Turning yourself invinsible, very impressive, that makes me want to learn more about you."Margaret voice was heard and Decade was being careful.

He then hears her waiting for him around the corner, he jumps over and takes out the Kiva card.

**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!**

Margaret looks up and sees Decade turn into Kiva in the moonlight, he lands in front of her and starts to attack her with a combo of punches and kicks, she was blocking them with her weapon and he then kicks her away with his right foot, she then gets up and vanishes, Decade then takes out another card.

**FORM RIDE: KIVA BASSHAA!**

Decade was now in Basshaa form with the magnum in his hand, he waits with the gun ready, she then appears behind him and he turns around to shoot her, she falls to the ground and she dropped her weapon.

Margaret goes up to her knees and looks at Decade with a smile.

"I knew it was a good idea to fight you."Margaret said.

"Really, why is that?"Decade asked.

"You see assassins need love too, so I think I found my perfect one."Margaret said and she touches his chest surprising Decade.

"What, okay I did not expect that, you should know that I have a harem I don't think it be fair for you so bye."Decade said and he then leaves her alone but she was smiling.

On another building was Jeane and she watched the fight."that was impressive, also the fact that he said he has a harem and he tried to be nice to her saying he can't be with her since it wouldn't be fair for her was something I didn't expect, many men would jump at that chance of getting another girl but he didn't."

Next morning Riku woke up with a yawn, he opens his eyes and he then felt something heavy on top of him, he looks down and to his surprise it was Margaret on top of him.

"What are you doing here?!"Riku said while jumping off and the other woke up.

Margaret wakes up and said:"well good morning."

"Who is this girl?"Ranma asked.

"She came here last night."Carmen said.

"And you knew?"Elizabeth said.

"I just wanted to see his reaction plus she didn't mean any harm."Carmen said.

"Your not going to give up are you?"Riku asked Margara who shook her head."fine."

"He's just getting lucky with girls."Ranma said with a chuckle.

After that he met up with Sylvia in the lobby, she was sitting on one of the coutches and she said:"ah Riku good timing."she then taps the seat next to her and he sits down.

"Okay so, what you want to do?"Riku asked.

"Well I have a day planned out for us but theres an assassin that wants to fight to you."Sylvia said while check herself on a small mirror.

"Another one, I thougth they would learn by now."Riku said.

"Well this one is more stubborn so you should meet her."Sylvia said.

"Her?"Riku said."another girl well hope she isn't like Margaret."

"Oh yes, I have heard that you got her attention, very good."Sylvia said and she taps his cheek.

"Don't tease me."Riku said and she giggled.

After that he went to the baseball stadium and goes to a basement, he enters a room as Decade and sees a girl wearing a pink lollita dress with a baseball bat and long blond hair, she was next to a conveyor belt then from it came a guy ball gagged and tied up.

"Home run."Bad Girl said and she hits the guy with her bat sending him down bellow a meat pit.

He saw her hit two more guys and he said:"what is this madness."she then stopped.

"Phew, what a day I need a drink, so fucking thirsty."Bad girl said and she looks at him."hold on a sec."she then goes to a fridge and takes out a bear can and starts to drink it."danm that's smooth, I feel alive again."she then throws it, she picks up a can and looks at Decade."want a drink?"

"I'll pass not much of a big drinker."Decade said.

She sits on the couch and said:"pop quiz why am I such a angry bitch, seriously no matter how many I kill it's all the same they're all going to pay, yeah with they're fucking lives."

"Your a bad girl."Decade said while shaking his head.

"You have no right to look at me like that, it's just a job, the daily grind."Bad Girl said and she then throws the can away.

"Your just broken girl, I'm not gonna fight you."Decade said turning his back on her.

"WHAT!?"She said shocked.

"You heard me, I ain't going to fight you."Decade said.

"Oh yeah, you think your so hot shit."Bad Girl said and she picks up her bat and points at him."come on."

She then charges at him and tries to hit him with her bad but he blocks it with his arm, he looks at her and shakes his head with a sigh, she then tries to hit him but he dodges it with ease, Bad Girl then charges her bat and goes for a strike but Decade dodges it and passes by him, she gets angry and charges at him but Decade trips her making her fall to the ground, she gets up a bit and then tackles him to the ground with her on top of him, she then starts to him while Decade crosses his arms to block the hits, after some time she stopped and Decade looks at her.

"Why?"Bad Girl said and she drops the bat."why won't you fight me?"

"Simple, I'm not like you, I have a choice."Decade said.

"Bastard."Bad Girl said and she starts to punch him but he didn't feel them."why are you so hot shit, you killed people I know it."

"Yeah to survive, the ones I killed were the worse of the worse, your just a broken girl, I can see in your eyes that you were forced."Decade said making her eyes widen."tell me am I wrong?"

"So what, that bastard Greco put me in hell so that I can become an assassin."Bad Girl said.

"Then I have no reason to fight you."Decade said and he pushes her off."I'm not an assassin so I don't have a reason to kill you, I have a choice and I choose my life."he then leaves her while Bad Girl looks at him.

He was outside and sees Jeane again and she said:"you defeated Bad Girl without fighting her, not bad."

"Okay your just stalking me."Decade said.

"Me, a stalker."Jeana said and she goes up to him."I just came here to see your fight and you should be careful."

"Why's that?"Decade asked.

"Well Greco is not very happy that you didn't kill any of the assassins like he expected you to, so he might do something drastic."

"Really, also why are you trying to be close to me?"Decade asked.

"Well after you made yourself known I have been watching you from the shadows, I first thought you were the same as the others just another wannabe hero trying to be number 1 but when you spared them that changed my view on you."She then puts her arms around his neck."you can say you caught my interest."

Decade got surprised and said:"okay I really need to check on my own luck since this is the third for meeting a girl in this city that likes me."

"That just makes you better."Jeane teases him.

Then they saw a car come up and from inside was Sylvia."well Riku I think it's time to go, you can meet your friend later."

"Fine, see ya later Jeane."Decade said and he turns off the form and gets in the car.

While driving off Sylvia said:"well Riku you seemed to gain the attention fo another woman."

"Yeah yeah, it's like three when I got to this city and your the first."Riku said.

Then they saw the group near a cafe and they stopped to meet them.

"Hey guys why are you here?"Riku asked.

"Sylvia said to meet you guys here?"Ranma said.

She got confused and said:"no I didn't."this confuses them all then multiple men in suits came out holdings guns and swords and the group were on they're guard, then from the guards came Greco.

"Greco what's the meaning of this?"Sylvia demanded.

"I am tired of his heroic personality, it was a simple task of him killing one of the assassins but even with that he refused to do so."Greco said.

"So your that guy that's been trying to make me join the ranks."Riku said and he jumps out while taking out the decadriver."your going to pay for that."he then puts the driver on.

Then Carmen saw one of the men shoots some kinda of chip that hits Riku's neck.

"Wait don't tell me."Carmen said shocked.

Then Riku got shocked making hims cream the group got shocked and Greco smirked.

"Yes, now you will feel the same pain Bad Girl once felt, now take care of those pests so that he doesn't have any distractions."Greco ordered and the guards go to the group.

Riku saw that and got angry then his eyes glare at Greco then with a yell the decadrver sent a shockwave destroying the chip and throws many of them away, Riku stands up straight and looks at the men, he then takes out the card."henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Riku transforms into Decade but something happened the pointer on his forehead changed to purple and the eyes changed to a more sinister appearance, Decade was now in Violent emotion.

Decade then roars and charges at the guards he then with one punch sends them all flying away shocking them.

"No way, how did he get that strong!?"Ranma said.

Decade then looks at Greco who got nervous, he sees a car nearby and picks it up with all his strenght, he then throws it and Greco jumps to the side to avoid it.

"Kill him."Greco ordered his guards and they got they're blades ready.

Decade takes out the Diendriver and puts a card in.

**KAMEN RIDE: RIOTROOPERS!**

He then shoots up summoning a army of them, they then takes out the guards while Decade walks after Greco who runs away.

"What happened to Riku?"Sylvia asked.

"That monster sent a chip that caused a shock to hit Riku's nerves making him see near death experiences."Carmen said.

"Wait, he did the same thing to Bad Girl I should have known."Sylvia said angry.

"We gotta stop him."Ranma said and the girls nodded.

Decade goes to find Greco and he then hears a noice behind a wall next to him, he then pucnhes the wall and sees Greco cowering away.

"There you are, so are you happy now, you got your wish."Decade said.

"Help."Greco said.

Then Destroyman came and said:"so the target trying to kill one of the main bosses well take this destroy buster."he then shoots his beam but Decade charges at him cutting the beam in half and then slices Destroyman in two.

Sylvia caught up and saw that making her shocked."he killed him."

Kamen Riders Arms, Kiva-la and Celeste jump in front of Decade and Arms said:"okay buddy that's enough."

"Shut up."Decade yelled shocking them."and stay out of my way, that bastard is going to pay."

"How mean, this is not the Riku I know, we have to stop you."Kiva-La said and they charged at him.

Decade starts to dodge they're weapons with ease and fights back pushing each of them back, Kiva-la tries to charge up a stab but he dodges and kicks her away, Arms shoots at him but he slashes each shot away and Asia tries to defend herself but he was too strong for her.

Sylvia and Carmen watched in the sidelines and then Henry Sylvia's ex came to they're side.

"Henry?"Sylvia said surprised.

"Looks like your new lover has become a problem."Henry said.

"It's not his fault, it was Greco."Sylvia said.

"I know, but I have to stop him at least so I got help."Henry said and then Jeane, Margaret, Shinobu, Bad Girl, Nathan, Death Metal, Helter and Dr. Peace came.

"I knew something like this would happen but looks like I'll just have to snap him out of it."Death Metal said and they got they're weapons ready with Jeane just using her fists.

They then charge at him and Decade saw that, he then starts fight each one of them while they do they're best to avoid his own attacks, he was getting slashes and hit by them along with the riders as they start to push him back, he then takes out a card and puts it in the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**

Then he made two clones of himself and they charge at them, the three Decades start to push the entire group back as with one slash from each sent most of the assassins away with Henry and Jeane being the one still standing, Henry then charges at one of the clones and locks blades with him, Jeane then starts avoid his attacks and then Shinobu came from behind and slashes him in the back causing a few sparks and then Bad Girl hits him in the head casuing the clone to vanish.

Celeste sees all the fighting that's happening and the destruction as well, he then cancels her form and walks towards Decade, he was about to takes another card but then Asia was now in front of him, they got shocked and he then picks her up.

"Riku."Asia said with tears coming out of her."please stop this isn't you, your a good person what that bad man did was not right but you shouldn't go against everything you are, please I just want the Riku I know back."then her tears fell on top of his helmet and he watches her as her face was reflected from his eyes, then the pointer changed back to yellow and the eyes turned back to normal.

They all look at him and he then puts her down, he then looks at his hands and said:"what have I done?"

"It's not your fault, Greco did this to have a better assassin, so he's the blame for all of this."Henry said.

Bad Girl goes up to him and hits over the head."Damn that felt good."

"You really had to do that?"Decade said.

"Hey your the one that was kicking our asses."Bad Girl said.

Sylvia goes up to him and then gives him a hug, Decade was surprised and hugs her back.

Then the ground shook and then came a mech suit about half of the buildings with Greco inside of it."I will get you."

"He just won't give up."Jeane said.

Decade then saw card come out and it revealed it self to be X."Well let's try this out."he then inserts the card in.

**KAMEN RIDE: X!**

Then he starts to transform and he became Kamen Rider X, he then looks at Greco and got ready he then gets out the Ridol and charges at him, Greco tries to smash him but Decade jumps over him and hits the chest revealing that Greco was inside there.

Decade jumps back and takes out another card and inserts it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: X-X-X-X!**

Decade then throws the Ridol up and uses it as a bar to spin around, he then jumps up in X shape and preforms the rider kick hitting where Greco was and he then exits through the mech then it exploded.

After that it was time to leave the world, he said his goodbyes to the assassins and when Riku and his group were about to leave they saw Sylvia, Jeana, Margaret and surprisingly Bad Girl and Shinobu going towards them.

"Hey wait a minute, you all want to go."Riku said.

"Of course, you didn't think I would just let you leave me."Sylvia said.

"I will be by your side."Margaret said.

"I did say you caught my interest."Jeane said.

"And what about you two?"Riku asked Shinobu and Bad Girl.

"I came here to serve you as my master."Shinobu said with a smile.

"What?"Riku said.

"You taught me a lesson so let me be with you."Shinobu said.

He looks at his group who nodded."fine."she smiled and Riku looks at Bad Girl."And you?"

"What, I came here since you talk about all that choice shit so let's see what kinda of life I'll get with you, so shut up and let me come with you guys."Bad Girl said.

"Fine let's go, my mother will kill me."Riku said and he then opens a portal.

They then arrived at his house and then Natsumi came in."Riku your back."and then she got shocked to see the many different women there."you and your womanizing ways."

"Hey they wanted to come."Riku said.

"So nice to meet you miss Kadoya my name is Sylvia it's so nice to meet my future in law."Sylvia said to her.

"Yes, nice to meet you Sylvia."Natsumi said.

"So where can I find a fucking drink."Bad Girl said but then she got hit in the back of her head by Natsumi.

"Language missy, what kind of manners you have I'll have just have to fix that."Natumi said.

"What?!"Bad Girl said and they chuckled at her expense.

Few hours later Bad Girl was walking around the house and she said:"I can't believe that bitch was trying to make me act like a lady, why is she so strict with me like she's like a."she then stops for moment."mom."she then hits the wall, she continues on and finds Riku's room she then sees the self full of vigors."don't drink my ass, he has so many different types of booze."she then looks at them."Devil's kiss nah, murder of crows I ain't no goth, bucking bronco that might be strong,"she the takes the bottle.

Riku goes to his room and sees the door opened he goes in and sees Bad Girl drinking the bottle."oh no."

Then she got the reaction and she saw the vision Elizabeth saw once."Fuck, what was that?!"

"You idiot that wasn't booze, that was a vigor."Riku said.

"Vigor?"Bad Girl said.

"They're powers in a bottle, I got them from Elizabeth's world now you have powers too."Riku said.

"Really, fucking awesome what can I do now?"Bad Girl asked.

"You can charge like a shockwave that makes your ememies be in mid air."Riku said.

"Good that means I can hit them away."Bad Girl said.

"Good thing I have plenty of those, now don't get drinking some other peoples stuff without warning, now let's go, it's dinner."Riku said and they walked downstairs.

**Note:No More heroes arc is over, Violent emotion appeared and now Riku has a berserk state in it, Bad Girl now has a vigor power if she will get more that's still not decided byt she gets bucking bronco for now, also will Decade visit the other rider worlds when he gets stronger well he needs to be ready before that.**


	12. Chapter 12 Les Diaboliques

**Chapter 12 Les Diaboliques**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Time has passed and the girls that arrived at the house was certainly interesting, Bad Girl had a interesting time since she told him that she was raised by her father and didn't know who her mother is, so she kinda sees Natsumi as like a mother since the way she treated her, Riku then went to the next world with Shinobu, Margaret and Bad Girl since they wanted to come and he could give the others a break plus it might draw too much attention if he brings like a army with him but Asia wanted to come too so they he took her as well..

They thenn exit the portal and arrived at a city and they found a sign that says it's called Daten City.

"Well this is new."Margaret said.

"Yes but we need to find more about this world."Riku said, he then feels something on his pocket and he takes out a school card with his picture there."what I'm in school."

"Really, oh for fucks sake."Bad girl said.

"Looks let's just go and finish this maybe there has a clue."Riku said.

"Yeah plus some of us can blend in."Shinobu said.

"What's that supposed to mean."Bad Girl said but Margaret pushed her foward.

They then arrived at the school and see a the students wearing uniforms and walking in line, then one of them said to the group:"hey why are you guys wearing uniforms?"

"Because we just got here?"Riku said.

"Oh that makes sense, well you better get yours fast."the student then runs foward.

"What the fuck is going."Bad Girl said.

They listened about the demon sisters being the queens of the school.

"Maybe these demon sisters rule the place."Shinobu said.

"But who are the demon sisters?"Asia asked.

"Well how about we find them."Margaret said.

Then a limo came and stops in front of the gate, then a red carpet rolls out of it with the students yelling about Kneesocks and Scanty and they lined up to it.

"Found them."Bad Girl said.

Then from the limo came two girls with red skinned wearing uniforms, they noticed they were demons.

"Oh my heavens Kneesocks is it just me or do you also sense a musky irregularity in the air."Scanty said.

"Indeed sister, it appears we have two unregistered girls with us at school today."Kneesocks said.

"They seem interesting."Margaret said.

"Also do you sense like four others around here."Scanty said.

"Yes one is more holy but she smells better than those other two girls."Kneesocks said.

"I do."Asia said and she smells herself.

"Asia please don't do that."Shinobu said.

Then they saw two other girls going up to the demon sisters.

"Bitch we hear that you been bossing around our slaves."Stocking said.

"You can't come in here and take over out school that's bullshit."Panty said shocking them.

"I like her."Bad Girl said.

"This is going to get ugly let's just go."Riku said and they walked through the crowd."excuse me new students we need to go."

"Oh what do we have here new students."Scanty said.

"Well yes since I never seen them before and one looks like a nun."Kneesocks said.

"Hey what's a nun doing here?"Panty said looking at Asia.

"Oh my name is Asia Argento."Asia said and she bows.

"Well looks at that she has manners, unlike you so called angels."Scanty said.

"Angels?"Asia said looking at Panty and Stocking.

"Oh yes you see the town is all talking about the angel girls."Kneesocks said.

"Yeah so what were awesome ain't that right sis?"Panty said and she looks to her right but Stocking was gone then she noticed her talking with Margaret.

"Where did you get that dress, that's is amazing."Stocking said.

"Why thank you, I made it myself."Margaret said.

"Really, you gotta make me one."Stocking said.

"Hey sis now it's not the time for fashion problems."Panty said then she and the demon sisters finally noticed Riku and blushed.

"Who's that?"Demon sisters said.

"Well hello there what's your name?"Panty said going up to Riku.

"Uh Riku."Riku said confused and his girls got jealous.

"Well Riku you the most handsome guy here and your going to help show what I think of they're rules."Panty said.

"Hows that?"Riku asked.

"Take your pants off and climb on."Panty said shocking them and Asia mind broke hearing an angel say that.

"She broke Asia."Margaret said.

"Poor girl."Bad Girl said.

"Come on."Panty said and she tries to take his pants but he backs away.

"Oh no I'm not that kind of guy, my mother taught me right and if I did it now with some random girl she would kill me."Riku said.

"He's right."Bad Girl said since Natsumi wanted him to marry Elizabeth first and not to have sex before then.

"Wait he wants."Scanty started.

"To wait for marriage."Kneesocks said and they fell in love.

"What, okay I aint going to give up so take you bliss like a man."Panty said but then Riku bolted to the school."hey come back."she then runs after him.

"Well that's a first."Stocking said then she noticed the demon girls floating to where Riku went with hearts coming out of them.

"Wait for us."they said.

"We gotta help him."Shinobu said and she runs to help Riku while Margaret and Bad Girl dragged Asia with them since her mind was shut down.

Panty was looking around the halls for Riku and said:"where did you go handsome?"

On another side Riku was hidding behind another hallway, he was catching his breath and he peeks out to see her running to the other side.

"What kind of angel is she, I should have known I shouldn't bring Asia here, poor girl now her believes are a bit ruined because of that one."Riku said.

"Well I would have to agree."Scanty said while she and her sisters appear next to him."those angels simply have no morals or discipline."

"In fact I think your friend might be closer to a actual angel than her."Kneesocks said.

"So Riku is it?"Scanty asked.

"Yes."Riku said.

They then got close to him and Scanty said:"well it's nice to meet you since you showed more restrain when you said that your keeping your purity for marrriage."

"Yes that shows great restrain and order, that what every man should be like so that they can honorble and organized civilians."Kneesocks said and she starts to blush.

"Sister your face is turning red."Scanty said.

"Oh sorry, I blush so easily."Kneesocks said.

"Yeah, so do you girls want something with me?"Riku asked.

"Oh yes, you see we the Daemon sisters have made a strict rules on ourselves to see what's a proper boyfriend."Scanty said and Riku got surprised.

Kneesocks then takes out a list and reads it out:"the first he must be handsome, second smart and must be pure until he is married and you qualify all those parts."and the sisters has a blush on they're faces surprising Riku.

"Oh well that's flattering but maybe you should know I'm in a harem already and you might not like that."Riku said.

"Actually were going to share the same man."Scanty said.

"Really?"Riku said.

"Yes."Kneesocks said.

"Also are any of these harem members the girls you were with a moment ago?"Scanty asked.

"Yes, they're Asia, Bad Girl, Margaret and Shinobu."Riku said.

"Well one of them seems nice."Scanty said.

"Yes but the other I would recomend mouth wash, so any others?"Kneesocks asked Riku.

"Yes."Riku said.

"Well we have plenty of time to talk so joins for lunch."Scanty said and then they both grabbed his arms on both sides and they walk to the lunch room.

Panty was still trying to find him and said:"where is he, no one denies me of sex."

"Maybe he has better taste."Panty looks back to see Bad Girl.

"Wait your that other bitch from his group."Panty said.

"Yeah I'm a bitch but what about you, your a whore."Bad Girl said and she puts her bat over her shoulder.

"Whore, well bitch wanna settle this right now before I deal with those two bitches."Panty said.

"Well let's go."Bad Girl said pointing her bat at her.

Panty then takes off her undeware and turns it to a gun, she charges at her while shotting but Bad Girl dodges her shots and got closer to her, Bad Girl was now swinging her bat at Panty while she dodged and shoots at her, Bad Girl also blocked the shots while getting close to her, the walls and lockers were getting shots or hit by both of them.

They were being watched by Margaret and Stocking and Stocking said:"well this might take some time."

"Yeah, I wonder who will win?"Margaret said.

Bad Girl swings her but Panty jumps up and points her gun at her temple."got ya."

"No, I got you."Bad Girl said and she then used her new powers to make float in mid air.

"What the fuck?"Panty said.

"Batter up."Bad Girl said and she then charges up her swing, then she hits Panty in the face sending her flying through a wall.

"Wow she's strong."Stocking said.

"Yes, she's a human but she packs quite a punch or swing in this case."Margaret said.

"Hey where's your other friends?"Stocking asked.

"Oh we asked Shinobu to take Asia to a park to get her brain working again since after what your sister did to her."Margaret said.

At the park Shinobu and Asia were sitting on a bench and Asia still has the same look as before.

"Come on Asia, I'll go get you a drink."Shinobu said and she then goes to get a drink.

While Asia was alone she then saw a shadow cover her and she then looks up to see a large black man with a afro.

"Well what's a follower of the lord here."Garterbelt said.

"Oh hello sir I just came since I saw something that broke my own vision."Asia said.

"Really what happened?"Garterbelt asked.

"I saw a angel with blond hair trying to sleep with the man I love and that made me get shocked seeing a angel do that."Asia said.

"Why that no good angel."Garterbelt said angry at Panty but then he coughs to his hand."you would have to excuse her but not all angels are like her."

"Really?"Asia asked with hope.

"Yes she is simply one of the black sheep like her sister, they have a important mission but don't even care, so don't let you faith be destroyed because of her."Garterbelt said.

"Of course sir."Asia said.

"Good, now if you excuse me."Garterbelt said and he then leaves.

Shinobu then comes back with some water and sees Asia was okay."oh your okay."

"Yes, I just met a father of this town and he told me that the angels are not like the ones we saw."Asia said.

"Oh that's great now we need to go back to see if Riku is alright."Shinobu said and Asia nodded.

With Riku he was at the lunch room with Scanty and Kneesocks, they were in a fancy table with healthy food, Riku tries the soup while the girls were sitting at both sides looking at him.

"This is good."Riku said after tasting it.

"I know right a healthy lunch if good for the body."Scanty said.

"It also allows us to keep our figures and you can see."Kneesocks said.

"Well it's nice meeting you both, I have to say meeting you and those angels is quite a difference, at least your not trying to take my pants off."Riku said.

"Why thank you."They said.

Then they saw Panty got thrown through the all above them and crashes through next one.

"Was that Panty?"Riku asked.

"Yes."the girls said.

"Well I need to go, see ya."Riku then leaves.

"Oh well bye."But the sisters were angry that she ruined they're moment.

Riku was back in the halls he then saw the girls of his group together."oh hey I'm glad to see you all again."

"Yeah us too."Margaret said.

"Let me guess you saw that bitch?"Bad Girl said.

"Panty yeah, I saw her get sent through a wall."Riku said.

"That was me."Bad Girl said.

"Right so let's just find what's the matter with this world and get out before she finds me again."Riku said and they nodded.

They then looked around and didn't find anything, some time later they were at the entrance and Bad Girl said:"where the fuck is the problem with this world?"

Then they heard a explosion and they looked up to see the limo and a car crashing theough each other at the school.

"There's the problem, let's go."Riku said and they ran to the attack.

They look to see the cars pushing at each other with a guy bellow them, he was holding some kind of rock and they decided to get it, then they heard gun shots and saw Scanty and Panty shooting at each other at the opther side of the halls.

"Of course, well let's get the stone and break it since that might be cause of all of this."Riku said and he then takes out the driver and the card, he places the driver on his waist and lifts the card up."henshin."he then inserts it in.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

The demons and angels look at him and he then transforms into Kamen Rider Decade.

"Wow, cool."the guy said.

"Well that hunk is now a superhero."Panty said.

"Well he's mine and you ain't going to get him."Scanty said and they resumed shooting at each other.

Decade jumps over and then underneath the cars and takes the rock surprising them."ew, why does this smell like a sewer."he then jumps out of the window.

"Hey give that back."Panty said and they followed him.

He lands on the ground then Panty tackles him to the ground making the stone fly away, the others try to get it while fighting against each other while Asia stands back.

"Well handsome looks like you got a few tricks but now let's go."Panty said.

"I don't think so."Decade said and does the pressure point technique on her making her start to laugh and he then kicks her off.

He then looks at the fight in a smoke cloud and noticed the stone was missing."HEY!"they then stopped."wheres the stone?"they looked around and then saw a small ghost looking at it and then it ate it causing the Daemon sisters to scream.

Then it started to grow and it then became a giant chimera, they got surprised and Panty said:"well that's new."

It then roared and tries to crush them but they jumped back, then the chimera sends a snake tail hitting the Daemon sisters to the ground, they then saw it coming down at them and they got scared, Decade then jumps in front of them and blocks it mouth with his sword surprising the girls and they got a blush.

He then pushes it away, Margaret then shoots at it causing it to roar and Shinobu and Bad Girl strike at both of its side with they're weapons.

"I'll help too."Asia said putting her driver and takes out her lockseed."Henshin."he then opens it.

**LIGHT!**

The arms appear and she inserts it on the driver.

**LOCK ON! COME ON! LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

Asia transforms into Kamen Rider Celeste and charges at the chimera, she then charges at it while slashing at the Chimera, Panty and Stocking charge at it too slashing and shooting at in both sides.

Celeste then slashes the lockseed twice.

**LIGHT AU LAIT!**

She charges her shield and it shoots a beam hitting the chimera back, Decade then changed the ridebooker to gun mode and insterts a card in.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

He then shoots multiple beams hitting it, he then sees a card come out and he grabs it, he then sees the card and it was Skyrider, he then inserts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: SKYRIDER!**

Decade then transforms into Skyrider doing a pose, he then jumps to the sky avoiding its tail and they saw him fly.

"Master can fly now."Shinobu said.

"Well that's impressive."Margaret said.

He then punches the monster in the head making it step back, he lands on the ground and takes out the final attack card and inserts it on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE:S-S-S-SKYRIDER!**

He then performs the sky kick in the air and then he hits the chimera away and it then explodes, he lands on the ground and the ground starts to shake, then fire comes out of the school and the group avoids it with Decade grabbing the Daemon sisters flying away, then they saw the school get destroyed.

"Well that was somehting."Bad Girl said.

"Well looks like were done here."Decade said after getting back to his base.

"Wait where are you going?"Scanty asked.

"Oh you see were not from this world so were going to have to leave it."Decade said and they shocks the sisters.

The sisters then went to the side to talk to each other, while they were talking the group saw a small creature with a zipper on it's head called Fastener.

"That must be they're pet."Bad Girl said.

Then they came back and Kneesocks said:"can others come with you?"

"Yes."Riku said.

"Then we will come as well."Scanty said.

"Wait really, what about your family?"Riku asked.

"Well he might not like it but were not going to give up on our perfect man."Kneesocks said and Scanty nodded.

Riku sighs and just accepts it, he just hope his mother doesn't kill him.

After that the angels went back to the church and Garterbelt was scolding them."you idiots not only did you made a terrible job but you also almost ruined the faith of a young nun because of you perverse nature."

"Hey not our fault she's a prude."Panty said.

"Shut up, I was able to keep her faith but next time you will get it."Garterbelt said

"Alright, man I can't believe I didn't get that hunk and that bitch will pay for that hit."Panty said.

"Well I made a new friend."Stocking said.

"But I wonder where they went?"Panty said.

At Riku's world he runs out of the house and then a explosion was heard and Natsumi chases after him."so now you have some kinky demons."

The girls, Tsukasa and Ranma watches as he gets chased through the city.

"Was this our fault?"Scanty asked.

"Don't worry she'll get over it."Tsukasa said.

"Well we will help out as much as we can to show miss Natsumi our great qualities to be for her son."Kneesocks said and some of the girls got jealous.

At night Riku was in a limo with Bad girl at his right."that was a close one, I might have thought my mom would have killed me."

"Yeah yeah, so where were going?"Bad Girl asked.

"Well you wanted a drink so I know a place."Riku said and then they stopped."hey thanks man for the ride."they look at his left to see Skunkape wearing a suit and he looks at them.

"Good luck, humans."Skunkape said and they exited the limo.

They went to an alley and reached a door saying Inventory, he gives it signal and then the door goes foward and then goes to the side surprising her, they went inside going down a set of stairs, they went through a hall of doors and then a guy got sent out of a room.

Then came a guy with muscles and blond hair making Riku smirk and he said:"good game."

"Hey Brock."Riku said making Brock look at him.

"Oh hey Riku, you came, well let's go."Brock said and they walked foward, they arrived at another door."this friggin place is like a maze."he then turns the door knob and then pushes the wall surprising Bad Girl since it was like a door, they then saw Reginald Van Winslow near the stairs.

"Ah, Mr Samson, I'd lost track of you for a moment and Riku my boy, good to see you again."Reginald said and they walked down the stairs."on behalf of everyone at the inventory, I cannot begin to express our unbridled elation to see you return for another night of high-stakes poker."

"Poker, you play poker?"Bad Girl said at Riku.

"Yup."Riku said.

"And who's this lovely young lady?"Reginald asked.

"This is Bad Girl, she wanted a drink so I brought her along as my plus one."Riku said.

"Splendid."Reginald said and they arrived at downstairs to the bar and tables.

Riku then saw the guys there being Claptrap, Sam and Ash.

"Well look who came back."Ash said.

"So the kid's back, I thought you ran away."Claptrap said.

"Oh no, I just took on my father's mantle."Riku said taking his seat.

"Good for you."Sam said.

"Nice, your the new Decade."Brock said.

"Yeah, also meet Bad Girl."Riku said pointing at her.

"Sup, I'll be at the bar."Bad Girl said and she goes to have a drink.

"Good now tonight's tournament will have a twenty thousand dollar buy in."Reginald said and they each threw a stack of money to the table.

GLaDOS came down at them surprising Bad Girl."now let us begin the experiment." they started to play texas hold'em with each one getting two cards.

"So Riku where did you go, you barely even come anymore?"Brock asked.

"You know going through many worlds like my dad, the thing I didn't expect was getting attention."Riku said looking at his cards.

"Attention?"Ash said.

"You know girls."Riku said.

"Oh I see that young lady is your girlfriend."Sam said.

"Well she would fit in Pandora."Claptrap said.

"Actually she's one of my girls."Riku said.

"Wait you have a harem?"Ash asked.

"Yeah, the first girl I met which was love in first sight was Elizabeth."Riku said.

"Elizabeth, pretty name."Sam said.

"Yeah, just didn't expect from many worlds to get so many girls and the last one I got two demon girls."Riku said.

"Whoa, that's some luck kid."Ash said.

"Yeah."Riku said.

They then played the game and Riku won with a full house."Riku won the pot."

"Thank you."Riku said taking the chips.

"Well you gotta tell us some stories about where you went."Claptrap said.

"I don't know."Riku said.

"Come on, spill the beans."Brock said.

"Okay I went to this world where Bad Girl's from that has assassins and she's one."Riku said.

"I'm listening."Brock said.

"Me too."Max said from his seat in the corner.

Riku then told them about his adventures while they played and they enjoyed it and Bad Girl liked the drinks so after the tournament they went back home, he decided to come more times for the tournaments.

**Note:Riku got Skydiver and Riku does go to the inventory to play cards, he did it before becoming Decade since the world they are on is connected to it, he now has Scanty and Kneesocks for his harem and now to answer the reviews:Riku can summon those guys since Arc is a summon too so it's not crazy to think Diend can summon Cronus and Odin too.**


	13. Chapter 13 Who Framed Jessica?

**Chapter 13 Who Framed Jessica?**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

At night in a city a portal opened and from it came Riku, he was now wearing the same clothes when he was in Columbia, he looks around and then sees something that made him get surprised, he saw a family of three bears the father being really short and the baby being big and they were cartoons in real life, he then looks around and sees a studio with some cartoons coming out of it.

"Okay so I'm in some world were cartoons are real."Riku said.

He then walks around the place and he then sees a flying baby elephant with big ears flying by him, he then stops and blows his horn.

"Yeah that was cute."Riku said with a smile and that made him happy.

Elephant flies away and Riku walks foward, he then see a door to some club and he decides to try it out, he knocks on the door and then they eye hatch opened to reveal a pair of eyes.

"You here to enjoy the night?"The man asked.

"Yes, I am."Riku said.

Then the door opened to reveal a big gorilla wearing a tux, he then lets him in."thank you."Riku then goes to the club and sees a bunch of penguins as waiters, he finds a table and sits down, then a penguin goes up to him."vodka martini shaken not stirred."the penguin nodded and goes to get his ordered.

Riku watches as two ducks played Piano and they were known as Donald and Daffy, that made him get a chuckle, then they stopped and got taken off the stage, his order came and he drank it.

"I wonder who's next?"Riku said.

"You're in for a surprise."The man next to him said.

"Really?"Riku said.

"Yes, Marvin Acme, nice to meet you."Marvin said shaking his hand.

"Riku."Riku then looks at the stage and the curtain closed.

**(Insert Why don't you do right here)**

**You had plenty of money, 1922**

A leg came out of the curtain making Riku stunned, then it reveal the singer Jessica and Riku was surprised at her beauty.

**You let other women make a fool of you**

**Why don't you do right**

**Like some other men do?**

**Get out of here**

**Get me some money too**

"Whos is she?"Riku asked him.

"That's Jessica, look at you, you've fallen for her."Marvin said.

**You're sittin down and wonderin' what it's all about**

**If you ain't got no money, they will put you out**

**Why don't you do right**

**Like some other men do?**

**Get out of here**

**Get me some money too**

**Now if you had prepared 20 years ago**

**You wouldn't be a wanderin' now from door to door**

Jessica then goes off stage and goes towards Riku and sits on his lap.

**Why don't you do right**

**Like some other men do?**

**Get out of here**

**Get me some money too**

She then looks into his eyes and then touches his cheek, she then gets off and goes up to the stage.

**Get out of here**

**Get me some money too**

She then pulls him up to her making they're getting close to each other.

**Why don't you do right**

**Like some other men do**

She then leaves and everyone applauded her and Riku was still stunned.

After that Riku spend some time there and then went out to the street to find a hotel, he then sees a limo from the other side and sees Jessica come out of the building and go towards the Limo, she then looks at him and smiled before entering it, he then watches her leave in the limo.

"That woman."Riku said but he just continued foward.

He found a place and then rang the bell on the counter, then a short bald man known as Elmer came and asked:"what can I do for you young man?"

"I came to see if theres any rooms for me to sleep for the night."Riku said.

"Your in luck."Elmer said and he takes a key out with 106 there."this one is vacant."

"Thank you."Riku said and he takes the key, Riku goes to his room and goes to bed, thinking what to do next.

Next Day Riku was walking around town and then he sees a newspaper on the stands and takes it, it says that Marvin Acme was found killed in the warehouse with a safe on his head.

"That guy was killed."Riku said shocked and then puts the paper down."man the news sure travels fast."he then reads again."it says that the will is gone missing and could say who is the rightful owner of toon town."he then puts it away.

Riku goes foward to find any clues and said:"I wonder who could have done it."he then sees a black van driving down and then it stops in front of a building, then from it came a group of weasels, they went in and dragged a humanoid british bulldog wearing a suit and put him in the back of the van while laughing then they drive away."that might be a suspect."

Riku decided to follow them around as Diend, he looks from far away and finds out these guys are called the Toon Patrol and they are the goons of a man called Judge Doom, Diend was now in the warehouse beind a couple of crates and could see the cops going through the scene and then he saw Doom with his goons there, he then sees him open a barrel filled with something called the dip while holding a toon shoe, then he dips the poor shoe in the barrel killing it and Diend turned away from the gruesome sight.

"Monster."Diend said but then that made him get heard.

"Is someone here?"Doom asked.

"Alright wise guy come on out with your hands up."Smartass said while his friends go to the crates.

Diend then runs at highspeed causing them to spin around and everyone saw a blue blur passing by them.

The weasels then got tangled together and Smartass said:"okay get off me."

"It seems someone was here, find who it was."Doom said to a detective.

Diend was in another part of the town in a alley and cancels the form, Riku then goes out to the street and said:"okay that Judge Doom is a monster so I need to find who has the will so that he won't get it, if my gut is right he was the one that offed Marvin."

He then sees someone that he never thought to see again, it was Jessica and she looks like she was looking out for something, he then goes after her, he follows her around the city and but then he lost her, he then goes back to his hotel room and to his surprise she was there on his bed.

"Hello."Jessica said.

"How did you get in here?"Riku asked.

"I sweet talked the manager to lend me the spare key."Jessica said.

"Okay but why come here?"Riku said.

"Simple, I saw you following me so I came here instead to talk to you and before you ask again I saw you last night come here."Jessica said.

"Okay let's talk."Riku said and he goes to sit on a chair."I saw the look you had before, you were scared of something and I gotta know what it was."

"Simple I got framed."Jessica said.

"Framed?"Riku asked.

"You see I was last seen with Marvin Acme in his office."Jessica said.

"What?"Riku said surprised.

"Yes, I was trying to get the will to know who will own Toon Town, I didn't kill him."Jessica said.

Riku looks into her eyes and said:"alright, I believe you."

"Really?"Jessica asked with hope.

"Yes, I dealt with so many shady guys before so I can tell when someone is lying."Riku said.

"Thank you darling."Jessica said and she then gives him a hug making her chest get pressed on to his and that made him blush.

Then they heard someone knocking on the door and they heard Smartass voice:"okay open up."

"They're here."Jessica said.

"Hide."Riku said.

After sometime later Riku opens the door and sees the toon patrol."good evening, what can I help you?"but then they pushed him away.

"Alright wise guy we heard rumors they saw a certain babe come here to this hotel, so were checking the rooms."Smartass said and he then points a gun at Riku."so where is she?"

"Who, I don't even know who your talking about."Riku said.

"Oh yeah, search the place."Smartass said and the weasels start to turn the place around, Stupid flipped the bed over, Greasy was checking the bathroom, Wheezy was checking the drawers and Psyco was checking the closet and he was throwing stuff out and then the mask comes and hits Smartass in the head."ow."that caused them to laugh."stop laughing."he then picks it up."what's this?"

Riku takes it back and said:"it's just something I found, you see I'm a collector and I found this mask to be a interesting piece."

"Okay, mister collector, we will go now since we didn't find her but when we do find her well she's a goner."Smartass said and they then exit the place.

When they were gone Riku goes to the window and Jessica comes in since she was holding on to a pipe. he then helps her in and she falls into his arms and they look into each others eyes.

"Well aren't you a charmer."Jessica said and she got up."we need to meet somewhere else, go meet me in Toon town."she then gives a piece of paper."follow these directions and you will be able to go there and find my hotel room."

"Right."Riku nodded and she then leaves though the window to avoid the Toon Patrol.

After that Riku was in his bike and it was night time, he then sees a tunnel in front of him and he then goes in, after he reached the other side there was a curtain and it then opened to reveal Toon Town in a sunny day and everything was singing the trees and even the sun, Riku was amazed at what he was seeing, he looks around and sees all the different toons running around and doing they're thing.

"When I have kids I'm taking them here."Riku said.

He then goes town and even buildings were alive, he then stops in front of a traffic light and then a bunch of walking brooms came and then it was green for him to go.

He finds the hotel and then goes inside, he then finds the room and opens it to reveal that it was ransacked, then there was a note there saying:Riku there close, I had to leave but take this note and keep it safe.

Riku takes it and then goes to find her, he then exits the place and sees Jessica on the other side of the town, he goes after her and then sees her getting caught by the Toon Patrol making him mad.

He goes to his bike and then goes to follow them, they arrived at a warehouse that was in between both Toon Town and the normal city, he goes inside thought a window and goes to find Jessica, when he found her she was getting tied in a hook with the weasels and Doom there.

"So tell me, where is the will Miss Jessica."Doom said.

"HEY!"Riku yelled out getting they're attention.

"Riku."Jessica said happy to see him.

"So this young man was the one that you hoped would come for you, well your too late."Doom said and he then goes to a vehicle with a hose and some kind of cointainer, he then puts atray down and then opes a lever sparying a liquid there."can you guess what this is?"

"Oh my god that's DIP!"Jessica said scared.

"That's right my dear, enough to destroy Toon Town and soon as it's gone I will replace it with a free way."Doom said.

"A free way, have you gone bananas or something."Riku said making her laugh.

"Oh so I have gone bananas well I have won."Doom said.

"No you didn't."Riku said taking out the DienDriver and slots the card in.

**KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!**

"Henshin."He then transforms into Diend surprising them.

"So it was you who was at Marvin Acmes place of murder well it won't matter take him."Doom said and the weasels made Jessica get pulled up by the hook dangling in mid air.

"Riku."Jessica said.

Smartass shoots him but the bullets bounces surprising him, he then looks at his gun and Diend said:"Cute my turn."he then shoots the weasel sending him to Stupid making them they launch to a steam roller causing it to move.

Diend then runs around the place and grabs the weasels by they're necks and picks them up.

"You can't kill us."Smartass said.

"No, but this will."Diend then kicks them to the vat of dip killing them.

He then looks at Doom and said:"now it's your turn."

Doom tries to punch him but Diend dodges it and then kicks him away, Doom gets up only for the steam roller come towards him and he then got crushed making them turn away, when they saw him flat they got surprised.

"Oh my god he's a toon."Diend said.

"Surprised."Doom said at him.

"Not really, only a toon could have came up with a plan like that."Diend said.

"Not just any toon."Doom said and he goes to a canister of helium and puts his mouth on it to get back to normal but his hat flies off and is eyes popped out, he then turns to Diend with red toon eyes."what do you think Riku, and now I will kill you myself."his voice got highpitched and his turned to daggers, his feet turned to springs and he then hits Diend away canceling the form and Riku falls to the ground.

Riku looks at him and he then turns his hand into a saw blade, then the mask falls out of his jacket and he then decides what to do, he then avoids the blade by rolling out and grabs the mask.

**(Insert Hey Pachuco here)**

"I hope this will work."Riku said and he then puts it on but then it attached to his head, Doom stopped and sees Riku groan in pain, Jessica got worried and Riku starts to spin around and then he stopped, he was now wearing a yellow suit, pants with a hat and his face was green."Smokin."

He then looks at Doom with smile."so Doom wanna tango."

Doom then throws the blade at him but then Riku gets metal teeth like a bear trap and bites it surprising him and then throws him away to a wall.

"Oh my god, he's a toon now."Jessica said.

Doom gets out of the wall and Riku goes behind him."how about this."he then gives him a wedgie and puts his underware over his head."wedgie."

"I can't see."Doom said flailing his arms.

Riku then looks at Jessica and gets hearts his eyes, he then jumps towards her, he takes her off the hook and lands on a platform holding her bridal style."well my sweet, I will suggest you stay here while I take care of him, but first."he then give her a big kiss and he then stops making her howl.

Riku puts her down and jumps down bellow to face Doom, Doom takes off his undies glares at Riku with fire coming out of his eyes, Riku then spins around and was now a buff wrestler wearing a red suit."alright buddy show me what you can do."

Doom then tackles him and they wrestle around the place, they start to punch at each other, Riku then picks Doom up and does a spinning piledriver hitting him to the floor, he then gets off and Doom gets up.

Riku then spins around and was now a cowboy:"alright partner."he then takes many different guns out."draw."Doom takes out his own guns and they shoot each other, they scream at each other while shooting, then they stopped and looked down to see they're bodies full of holes."hey I'm cheese."he then pulls put another gun and it shoots a boxing glove hitting Doom away."ha ha ha, somebody stop me."he then jumps back multiple times.

Doom gets up and sees Riku with a cannon over his shouler filled with bananas."hey Doom remember when I called you bananas well heres some for you."he shoots bananas at Doom hitting him multiple times, he was then covered in bananas and then he dodges one but it hit the lever of the machine making his eye widen, then Dip came out of the pipe and he scream getting splashed by it, Riku then jumps up and grabs the hook."well he needed a bath."

"Oh no."Doom said while standing up and he started to melt."I'm melting, I'm melting what a world, what a world, I hate bananas."then he got melted leaving only his skin suit.

"Ew."Riku said.

"Riku how are we going to get rid of all the dip?"Jessica asked.

Riku looks to the right and grins, he then jumps to a platform and then presses down a lever making the floor flush taking all the dip away."and now."he then jumps down and kicks the machine away to Toon Town and it exploded in the distance, he then jumps to Jessica and brings her down.

"My hero."Jessica said.

The toons then came through the hole and saw Doom's suit and Mickey said:"I wonder who he was?"

"I can tell you one thing doc, he wan't a rabbit."Bugs said.

"Or dog."Goofy said.

"Or a pussy."Sylvester said.

"Or a Woodpecker."Woody said.

"Riku do you have the note I gave you?"Jessica asked and he then smiles and pulls it out of his suit.

"Why yes I do."He then turns it around and then sees words appearing."disappearing ink smart, it's the will and it says that Toon Town goes to the toons."and that made them all happy.

"And now for my prize."Riku said picking Jessica and leans her down to kiss her but then she puts two fingers on his lips.

"I think I would like to kiss the face of the man that I fell for."Jessica said.

"Right."Riku said and he then takes off the mask, he smiles and she smiled too, she then holds his head and brings him down for a kiss and everyone were happy for them.

After that Riku came back come with Jessica after he explained to her his situation and she didn't mind it as long he was with her, the girls were jealous of Jessica's figure and some even wanted her own body type.

Riku was now back at the inventory with the guys playing poker.

"So wait theres a world filled with toons now."Ash said.

"Yup and I even got a girl there."Riku said.

"So where can we meet this lovely lady?"Sam asked.

"She's playing tonight actually."Riku said and he points at the stage.

Then Jessica started the same song when he met her when they saw her they're jaws dropped.

"That's you girl?"Ash asked.

"Yes."Riku said with a smile.

"My man."Ash and Brock said fist bumping him.

Riku looks at Jessica who smiled at him and he was happy to have her appart of his family.

**Note:Yup it's Who framed Roger rabbit world but instead it's Jessica who got framed, theres no Roger here so she's single and Riku got to use the mask against Doom since only a toon can beat a toon, now I would like to answer a review from another story about how the riders can fight after they transform it's really simple Yuya and Riku were trained by they're fathers like it was stated and Hiro was trained before going to the MK world and it was never stated that him going Hibiki there was his first transformation since he had to transform before in his training, Tenchi was trained by Hamura Ōtsutsuki ****himself so he had the best type of training, Shin is the reincarnation of Wataru so he got his instincts back to fight like in his past and the others had self defense skills since when you live alone you tend to pick up a few tricks like when Judai defeated that thug to protect Shizuka using a wrestling hold, so no it's not a important question most of them you have to pay attention in the story plus many of the riders didn't know how to fight when they started.**


	14. Chapter 14 Worlds Connected

**Chapter 14 Worlds Connected**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was at his house watching his mother sit on the table looking at a few ideas for a wedding for him and Elizabeth since with so many girls coming she might as well prepare the wedding now.

"Is this really necessary?"Riku asked her.

"Yes, since your going to be a womanizer I will make sure you get married first."Natsumi said.

"Mom."Riku said with a sigh.

Tsukasa then came and said:"well I think it's time for you to go to another world."

"Okay it might help me get some fresh air."Riku said and he went to get a group.

He sees Jessica sitting on the couch looking at a mirror and she looks at him."so Riku are you going out?"

"Yes, theres another world for me to go."Riku said.

"Well that's too bad, I was really hopping we could spend some time together."Jessica said.

"Later."Riku said and he then sees Scanty and Kneesocks talking to each other near door and they were looking at some plans."and what are you two doing?"

"Oh we are just simply building extra rooms for the house."Scanty said.

"Yes, since we the members of the harem we are going to need more rooms and were making sure the house doesn't change from it's original design with a little help from us."Kneesocks said.

"Okay just don't go overboard since my mom loves this place like it was before."Riku said and he goes to the next room to see all the girls."okay everyone it's time to go to another world, who's interested to come?"

"I'll go."Elizabeth said getting up with Kiva-la following her.

"I'll guess I'l go too."Lapis said.

"I'll go."Asia said.

"I'll go."Shinobu said and she follows them.

"Alright let's go."Riku said and they went to the door.

After they left Ranma came back to the house."hey I'm back."

"Oh hey Ranma, you just missed Riku he just left with some of the girls."Margaret said.

"Wait really, oh come on."Ranma said.

"Well if you want I can send you to a world for training like how Carmen got some of her treasures."Tsukasa said.

"Wait really?"Ranma asked.

"Yes."Tsukasa said.

With Riku's group they arrived at a some kinda of island called the Mystic ruins, they looked around and saw a bunch of trees there along with a station.

"So this must be a new world, I wonder what this place has."Riku said.

Asia looks around and then sees something on the ground, she walks foward and picks up some kind of egg with blue spots."hey look what I found."

They look at her and saw the egg, Riku picks it up and said:"well let's keep in case it's something important."he then puts it away and they walk foward, then they saw some kinda of red robot walking towards a forest.

"Whas that a robot?"Elizabeth said surprised.

"Looks like we found something strange, so let's follow it."Riku said and they ran towards it but they were being watched by a humanoid bat woman who had a smirk on her face.

**With Ranma**

Ranma arrived at a city in Japan, he looks around and said:"well let's see what this place is about."

He walks around and then sees a girl bellow a bridge knocking a few guys out she was wearing a hat, she wears a short t-shirt with an A-shirt underneath showing and jeans with a tear.

She then kicks mutliple guys away with a smirk on her face and Ranma said:"hey she's pretty good."

He then sees her kick one last guy to the ground and then looks up to see Ranma."so enjoyed the show?"

"Yeah."Ranma said and he walks down."but I doubt they could give you any kind of challenge."

"How right you are, so wanna fight me instead?"She said with a grin.

"Sure."Ranma said surprising her."but I would like the name of my opponent first."

"Well you must be new in town, the names Kisara Nanjo."Kisara said.

"Well Kisara show me what you can do."Ranma said getting into a stance.

"Alright."Kisara and she charges at him.

She then throws a kick and he blocks it with his arm, she got impressed and she continued to throw multiple fast kicks while Ranma dodges them and blocks them as well, he then blocks one last kicks and then kicks her in the face sending her away but she then recovered and landed on her feet.

She stands up and rubs her cheek."your good, I'll give you that."

"Hey your pretty good too, I never met a girl like you before but your good for a tomboy."Ranma said.

"Tomboy, well at least your not calling me weak for being a girl."Kisara said.

"Really, that's just not fair."Ranma said surprising her."I don't know who they are but that's an insult to someones pride as a fighter, so I'll fight you with my full strenght."he then got ready again.

Kisara got stunned, he was considering her as a equal shen then stopped and said:"okay I think that's enough."

"What?"Ranma said confused.

"I need to do something since I thought this would have been fast but I guess I was wrong, so I'll see you again to finish the score, what's your name?"Kisara asked.

"Ranma Saotome."Ranma said.

"Well Ranma, I'll see you later."Kisara said and she leaves.

"Well that was interesting, well I hope to see her again."Ranma said and he then leaves to the other side of the street.

He then looks down and sees a brown cat and it meowed at him, Ranma then scream and runs away while the cat runs to the other side, Kisara heard a scream and wondered who it is, she then sees the same cat looking at her and she got excited so she gave it a hug.

**With Riku's Group**

Riku and the girls arrived at a forest and see the robot going inside some kind of base from a distance.

"So that's where that machine is going."Riku said.

"Well let's go after it."Lapis said.

"Well aren't you a interesting group."They looked up and saw a the bat woman sitting on top of a tree.

"Who are you?"Shinobu asked with her sword ready.

"My name is Rouge."Rouge said and she then flies down to look at the group."I saw that you were following one of Eggman's robots."

That caused them to chuckle and Riku said:"Eggman."

"it's just a name we call him since he looks an egg, so what brings you all here?"Rouge asked.

"Well we are here to find anything strange and that robot was a good clue."Riku said.

"Well that's a good idea, so mind if I tag along I could get some interesting things."Rouge said.

"You know she kinda reminds me of Carmen."Elizabeth said to the group.

"A little."Lapis said.

"Hey Rouge."they then saw a red a Echidna.

"Well if it isn't Knuckles."Rouge said.

"So what are you doing with those guys, trying to steal something."Knuckles said.

"Well not yet at least."Rouge said."but I might give a exception with the cute one."and she looks at Riku surprising him.

"Wait you like him."Knuckles said.

"This is getting weird."Riku said.

"Tell me about it."Lapis said.

"Froggy."they then sw a big cat walking towards them."where's my pal?"

"Froggy."Asia said and then she remebered the robot holding a frog."is it a green one with a tail?"

"Yes, that's my froggy."Big said.

"That robot took him."Asia said.

"Robot, what Eggman's own robots I followed one here too."Knuckles said.

"Well how about we all go after it, since that might help us all."Riku suggested.

"Alright."Knuckles said.

"Sure maybe we can interact more."Rouge said to Riku and the girls got jealous.

"Well let's go."Riku said and they all went to the base.

When they got in it started to move, then it revealed it self to be the Egg Carrier and it flies into the air.

They were inside the ship and they saw three doors in front of them.

"Well it's looks we need to split it for now, I'll see you guys later."Knuckles said and he goes up.

"I gotta find my pal."Big said and he goes the door in the middle.

"Well let's go check one of the doors."Riku said and they went to the door on the left, Asia stopped while they went in, she then saw the other door opened and saw the robot come out.

"Who are you?"robot said.

"Asia, and you?"Asia asked.

"Gamma."Gamma said."why have you infiltrated the Egg Carrier?"

"I came here with a few friends, please don't tell this Eggman that were here, we just came to help a few friends."Asia said.

Gamma looks at her and then a image of another girl appeared that he met shortly."it's dangerous here you should go and find your friends."that made her smile.

"Thank you Gamma, some say robots don't have feelings but I can see you do, I hope we can be friends too."Asia said.

Gamma said nothing and went away but she still smiled, she then sees a red wisp appear surprising her, then someting appeared in front of her, then it made two items appear one was a genesis core and the other was melon energy lockseed.

"Hey a lockseed."Asia said picking them up."thank you."then it vanishes.

Then the group came out and Riku said:"it was only a lab, hey Asia why didn't you come?"

"Oh, I met the robot and he was really nice."Asia said.

"Really, well that's a interesting thought, Eggman's robots being nice."Rouge said.

"Well that's good to know but we need to go."Riku said and they went to the top floor.

**With Ranma.**

After Ranma escaped the cat he was now in the middle of the city looking around, he wondered where Kisara went, he would have loved to keep up with they're fight.

"Hey."Ranma looks back to see a girl called Miu in her combat outfit."I saw you fight against Kisara Nanjo."

"Yeah so?"Ranma said.

"I would suggest you stay away from her, but since she gotten interested in fighting you, she tried to do the same to me."Miu said but then she noticed Ranma wasn't paying attention."hey are you even paying attention?"

"Look, thanks but I can handle myself, it's cool and all you fought her and probably beat her but I'm pretty strong myself so I can deal with her."Ranma said and he walks away.

"Well then how about a fight between us."Miu said.

"Oh really, well okay but not here."Ranma said and they went to another place.

Thry went to a empty industrial zone and they got ready but then a voice was heard."so you came here to pick on fights."then they look to see Bad Girl sitting on top of a warehouse.

"Bad Girl?"Ranma said.

"Hey, Riku's dad told me to come in case you were in trouble."Bad Girl said.

"Hey, I don't need my friend's girlfriend here to babbysit me."Ranma said.

She then jumps down with her bad ready and said:"whatever, I need to blow off some steam so."she then points her bat at Miu."bring it."

"I don't think you know what I can do tough girl."Miu said.

Bad Girl then charges at her with her bat ready, she swings it but Miu jumps to the air, he then then kicks Bad Girl in the face getting a smirk but then Bad Girl hits her with the bat shocking her, Miu got sent back and sees Bad Girl still standing rubbing her face.

"That's impossible, that kick should have knocked you down but you took it like it was nothing."Miu said.

"I have taken worse than that, if you actually think a weak kick like that will knock me down. then your one stupid blond bitch."Bad Girl said.

Miu tries to stand up but she falls to her knees, she took was too much damage from that one attack.

"What's wrong, too much for you."Bad Girl said running towards her.

"That was now simply attack, you don't fight like a martial artist."Miu then looks up to see Bad Girl in front of her."you fight like an assassin."she then raises her arms to block the attack but she then got sent flying away.

Kenichi was walking close and then heard a crash, he runs towards and to his shock he saw Miu badly hurt crashed to a wall, he then goes up to her.

"Miu!"Kenichi said but she was knocked out.

He then looks at Bad Girl and Ranma."why did you attack her?"

"Hey she provoked my friend here saying who he shouldn't be with, so I taught her a lesson."Bad Girl said.

"But you almost killed her."Kenichi said.

"That's how I fight, you don't have a right to judge me, so don't go acting like your better than me, let's go."Bad Girl said and they left him.

Kenichi wanted to go after them but Miu needs help, he picks her up and takes her home to help her recover.

After that the duo were walking around the city while taking down some guys that wanted to mess with them, while Ranma simply knocked them out Bad Girl gave them a beating to the point they had broken bones and were bleeding.

They were walking around the streets and Ranma said:"man did you really have to break those guys to the point they might die."

"They should have think twice to even mess with me, I need a drink."Bad Girl said.

Ranma sighs and said:"I wonder how Riku deals with you."

Then they stopped the see Kenichi fight a group of guys with ease and Ranma saw Kisara causing him to smirk.

"So is that your girlfriend?"Bad Girl asked.

"What, no."Ranma said.

"Ha, nice try."Bad Girl said.

They then saw Kenichi taken down the last guy leaving Kisara with a blond guy, he tries to go foward but she puts her hand in front of him."I changed my mind, I'll take him on first and I'll deal with that cow later."

"Cow?"Bad Girl said confused but Ranma shrugs not knowing too.

"You'll be perfect as a warm up."Kisara said walking towards. him."So what do you say boyo let's see what you got."

"Don't come any closer."Kenichi said surprising them."I told myself I would never fight a woman, I'm not going to change my principals because of you."That made Kisara mad but also Ranma.

"What!?"Ranma said going foward and they noticed him."your not going to fight her because she's a girl."

"Ranma?"Kisara said surprised to see him.

"You again."Kenichi said.

"Yeah it's me, I can't believe your not accepting her challenge just because she's a girl."Ranma said standing in front of Kenichi.

"Like I told her it's against my pride as a martial artist."Kenichi said.

"And that's an insult to her pride."Ranma fired back."refusing to fight another just because of they're gender is the worst insult that you can give since your not treating her as an equal."Kisara got stunned at his words since he was defending her.

"No, I'm not insulting her."Kenichi said.

"Yes you are, if you won't fight her I will fight you instead."Ranma said getting into a stance.

"Hey wait, Ranma I said I was going to take him."Kisara said.

"I know but he put me in a bad mood along with his girlfriend, plus I want my rematch since our last fight wasn't finished so I'm not letting him waste your energy since I want to fight you at your best."Ranma said with a grin at her.

Kisara stared at him and then smiled."alright, you can have him."

"Thanks."Ranma said and he then looks at Kenichi."let's go."

"I'm gonna make you pay, Miu wanted to go to the play but you ruined her dream since she's now recovering."Kenichi said.

Ranma charges at him Kenichi got into a stance and prepared to fight, Kenichi throws a punch but Ranma dodges it by leaning his head to the side, Ranma then punches Kenichi in the gut making step back, Ranma then does a flying kicks which made Kenichi dodge it by rotating his body and he tries to elbow him in the back but Ranma falls backwards avoiding it, he then lands on his hand with a smirk and then bycicle kicks Kenichi in the chin sending him up, Ranma then jumps in front of Kenichi and punches him in the gut sending him back down crashing down to the floor.

Kenichi stands back up slowly and Ranma lands in front of him with some distance, Kenichi looks at him while holding his gut. I didn't even touch him, even with all my training he's still superior to me, he's not like the others he's a real martial artist.

"What's wrong, too much for you."Ranma said.

"No way, Ranma is that good."Kisara said amazed.

"Yeah, he is."Bad Girl going next to her."he's been training with a lot of people which includes me and my guy."

"Really, that makes me excited to continue our fight."Kisara said with a smile.

"Well let's see him beat that bastard up."Bad Girl said and they watched the fight.

**With Riku's group.**

They arrived a door with a code pad but Riku was able to open the panel and was now altering the wires and then he was able to open the door.

"Well that's impressive I wonder where you learned that."Rouge said looking at him.

"Can we just go now."Lapis said.

"Alright no need to be jealous."Rouge said and the other girls needed to hold Lapis so she would kill her.

"Okay let's go."Riku said grabbing on to Lapis shoulders and they walk foward.

They were outside and it was dark, they then saw a blue hedgehog fighting Gamma and he was about to finish him scaring Asia but then a pink female one stopped him and then after some time he went to the other side with the fox taking the pink girl away.

"I'm glad Gamma is alright."Asia said.

Riku then saw a glow on the other side and said:"we need to go."then they ran to the to other side.

Gamma was about to leave but he then saw Asia go to where Sonic went and he follows them.

The group arrived and they saw Sonic about to fight a monster called Chaos 6, they then saw Big run to the other side with Froggy which made them happy.

Riku then goes up to Sonic and said:"need some help?"

"Hey who are you?"Sonic asked.

"My name is Riku and me and my friends came to see about this Eggman guys and looks like we came just in time."Riku said looking at Chaos.

Sonic then saw the group and said:"well this might make it easy to take it down."

Then Knuckles goes up to them."hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"Knuckles, your here too."Sonic said.

"Yeah I finished what I need and looks like you need some help."Knuckles said.

"Well let's take it down."Riku said and he takes out his driver and along with Asia and Elizabeth holding Kiva-la.

"Henshin."they said.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

**LIGHT! LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

They then transformed into they're rider forms surprising Sonic."wow, nice suits now let's take it down."

Celeste takes out her sword and then she saw Gamma going next to her."Gamma?"

"This creature needs to be stopped."Gamma said making her happy.

"Now let's take him down."Sonic said.

But then a rift opened surprising them and they all got sucked in by it along with Chaos.

**With Ranma.**

Ranma was still fighting Kenichi who was banged up while Ranma was fine with a smirk on his face.

"Come on, is that the best you can do?"Ranma said.

Bad Girl had eneough and said:"enough of this."she then goes in front of him."I'm thirsty and I'm fucking bored so I'll just kick his ass and be done with it."she gets her bat ready.

Kenichi then crosses his arms in front of him and said:"I will not fight a girl."

"Your funeral."Bad Girl said and she then charges at him in highspeed.

Kenichi uses his strengh to block the attack but then she hits his arms with her bat then they all heard a crunch sound, Kenichi arms got broken and he got sent flying away, he then lands on the ground and stands up but his arms were limp.

"How sad."Bad Girl said."well this should finish it."she then pulls her bat up and hits Kenichi in the head knocking him out.

"Well that was easy."Kisara said."Ranma took his time but she just decided to finish it."

"Hey I just prefer to test my opponents to see what they can do, he has skills but I'm better."Ranma said.

Then they saw a rift open on the other side and Kisara said:"what the hell is that?!"

"Trouble, excuse us."Ranma said and he and Bad Girl goes to see it.

"Hey wait."Kisara said and she followed them.

Decade and the others arrived at the bridge and they look around with Chaos still there looking at them.

"Where are we?"Decade said.

"Guys."they then look to see Ranma and Bad Girl and they go down to them.

"Your here, you know what I'm not going to ask now since theres a giant monster here."Decade said.

Kisara came and got shocked seeing Chaos."what the hell is that thing?"

"Well looks like it's time for me to transform."Ranma said taking out his driver and memory, he puts it on and presses the button on the memory.

**ARMS!**

"Henshin."he then inserts it on the driver.

**ARMS!**

And he transformed into Kamen Rider Arms.

"Let's go."Decade said and they charge at Chaos.

Chaos charges at them and tries to eat them but the jumped back, Gamma was flying while shooting at Chaos, Sonic was spin dashing at it while Knuckles was hitting at it, Rouge was flying above while it tries to hit her with its tail, Lapis then used the river to make giant hands to grab Chaos and the rider charge at it with they're blades along with Shinobu, they slash at it multiple times and then Bad Girl gets a shot and hits the weak spot making it growl, then it spins around and they avoided it tail.

"We need to take it down now."Sonic said.

"Yeah let's finish it with one final attack."Decade said and then a card came out and he grabs it, it was Super-1 card."this will do."

**KAMEN RIDE: SUPER-1!**

Decade turns into Super-1 and puts a card in.

**ATTACK RIDE: COLD HEAT HANDS!**

His arms turned green and he then shoots ice freezing Chaos and then Arms takes out his memory on the blaster.

**ARMS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He charges guns and then Sonic hits Chaos and Arms shoots hitting Chaos causing him to explode, then Chaos was liquid with multitple orbs in the sky, the rift then starts to suck Chaos in along with the orbs.

"Looks like this is where we split, see ya guys again."Sonic said and he then follows Chaos along with Knuckles and then the rift closed.

Celeste looks at Gamma and asked:"why didn't you go back home?"

"Home is unkown."Gamma said.

"Then why don't you come with us, we could help you."Celeste said.

"Affirmative."Gamma said and that made her happy.

"What about you?"Decade asked Rouge.

"I decided to stay with you."she said.

"Hey can someone explain to me what happened?"Kisara said to them and they noticed her.

"It's a long story."Arms said.

After they transformed back Ranma explained to her about who they are.

"Wait so theres like multiple worlds."Kisara said.

"Yeah, it's really complicated."Ranma said.

"Well I think it's time for us to go."Riku said.

"Well I'm going too."Kisara said surprising them.

"Wait what?"Ranma said.

"You promissed we would fight so I'm going to make you keep your promisse."Kisara said.

"Alright, I won't stop you."Ranma said.

Riku smirks and said:"so Ranma when were you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend!"Ranma and Kisara said in shock with a blush on they're faces.

They're friends laugh while Gamma just stood there, but someone was watching them from on top of a building, it was a robot that is known as Mirai, he looks a Gamma and then pulls out a blank ridewatch, it then glowed and transforms into a red and yellow one with the year 1998 on it.

"Gamma you are truly a interesting one."Mirai said and he then leaves.

The group returned home with Rouge being a surprised but the thers got surprised seeing Kisara since they didn't expect her to be Ranma's girlfriend despite they're denial and Gamma was now a guardian to Asia to protect her against evil but they wonder what made that rift appear but what they don't know it was from a enemy from the past messing with other worlds.

**Note:Two worlds appeared Sonic and Kenichi, now I know Rouge didn't appear in adventure 1 but I altered it a bit, Gamma isn't powered by the bird instead of a normal energy source so that he can live, now to answer a few reviews:Guest I have never played that game so sorry, Bobby Jenkins Holli and Lonette I would need to alter a lot since the who doodle clause with humans, Cat Don't dance no along with Akame ga kill since we already have a assassins world done, I have never watched seven deadly sins appart from like two ep and I'm not certain about Kill la Kill and lastly Hazbin Hotel is something I had planned a long time ago but for the pairings no spoilers, also to the guest that was saying about the stories I have a diferent style so sorry i can't have that since I have ideas come form others first then doing them in a order.**


	15. Chapter 15 Back to Kuoh

**Chapter 15 Back to Kuoh**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Many things happened with Carmen and Rouge becoming friends and do heists together, Ranma and Kisara have been training together to get stronger and Riku always poked fun of him and Kisara being a couple after all the coments he did to him before.

Riku was sitting on the couch looking at the egg he picked up from his last adventure."I wonder what this thing is about?"then it starts to crack surprising him."it's hatching."then everyone heard and went to the living room to see it, then the egg cracked open to reveal a Chao with it's eyes closed, then it opened it's eyes to see Riku and he smiled.

"Chao."He said and hugs Riku.

"He's so cute."Asia said.

"It's a chao."Rouge said.

"Oh you know what they are?"Carmen asked.

"Yes, they're from my world and they are friendly creatures."Rouge said and she looks at the Chao hugging Riku."and it seems he took a liking to you."

Riku then picks it up and said:"well okay, you seem to be my new treasure so what should I call you?"he thinks of a name and then thought of one."I know, I'll call you Gakuto do you like that?"Gakuto smiled.

"He likes it."Tsukasa said.

"Okay but remember Riku he's your responsibility."Natsumi said.

"I know."Riku said and then Asia goes up to Gakuto with a smile.

"Hi."She waves at him and stares at her with confusion.

"It's okay she's a friend."Riku said.

Gakuto then goes up to Asia and she gave him a hug making him smile, Elizabeth smiled and petted him."he's so cute."

"What about me?"Kiva-la said sad.

"Oh your cute too, but he's a little boy so be a little nice."Elizabeth said.

"Okay."Kiva-la said.

After spending time with Gakuro they went to the studio for the backdrop, Tsukasa goes in front of it and said:"well we decided to go back to Asia's world since she might miss some friends of her."

"Really, we get to see Issei again."Asia said with a smile at Riku.

"It be cool to see him again, but I wonder if Rias learned her lesson."Riku said.

"Well theres only one way to find out."Elizabeth said.

"And how are going to go without the door?"Bad Girl asked.

"This house was once used to travel to other worlds so were going to transport it there for the time being before coming back."Tsukasa said.

"Really, well that's cool."Ranma said.

Tsukasa then changed the backdrop to show Kuoh Academy, then the outside changed making everyone look out to see they were in a empty land with the city in front of them.

"Were here."Riku said with Gakuto flying at his side, they all went out of the house to look around."well I guess we should make a visit."

Elizabeth nodded but then she felt something strange on her right."hey Riku, Asia I'll be there at the gates, I need to check something."

"Well okay but be careful."Riku said and she nodded, she gave him a kiss and leaves.

Elizabeth walks to a forest and then sees a cave, Kiva-la flies up and said:"Elizabeth why did we come here?"

"I sensed something strange, we better see what it is."Elizabeth said and they went in.

They walked foward and then Elizabeth saw a sword stuck into a stone, she then walks foward and pulls it and it came off.

"Very good."the sword said while glowing.

"You can talk?"Elziabeth said surprised.

"Yes, I am the soul of Excalibur, and the blade you have in your hands is Excalibur blessing one of my halves."Excalibur said.

"Excalibur!"Kiva-la said surprised.

"Wait if this is just a piece then what happened to your real body?"Elizabeth asked.

"Long ago, my body got destroyed and then the church took the pieces and made them into many blades believing that so called naturals may use my power, Blessing was the only blade that they lost so I took it as my body in hopes of getting my real body."Excalibur said.

"By why did you call me?"Elizabeth asked.

"I sensed a great spirit of honor and justice like that of Arthur, my true wielder must be worthy of using my powers those so called naturals force my power to be used but could never use the full power, so young lady I have chosen you to be my new wielder so that I can have my body again."Excalibur said.

Elizabeth thinks about and said:"alright, I'll do it and my name is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, a fine name."Excalibur said making her smile."and you seem to have a interesting partner."

"Oh yeah, Kiva-la is my friend."Elizabeth said.

"For a long time."Kiva-la said.

"Well we need to go now, my friends are waiting for me."Elizabeth said and they got out of the cave.

Riku and Asia were at the gates with Ranma and Kisara, they were waiting for Elizabeth and then she came with sword covered in a tarp.

"Where were you and is that a sword?"Riku asked.

"Yes, I have found it but I'll explain it later."Elizabeth said.

"Alright let's go."Riku said and they went to the school.

They went to the clubhouse and they heard a voice."hey guys."they looked back to see Issei."boy I'm glad to see you again."

"Issei."Riku said.

"It's nice to see you again."Elizabeth said and Asia smiled.

"Yeah me too."Issei said and he then saw Ranma and Kisara."and who are they?"

"These are Ranma and Kisara, they're friends we made on our adventure."Riku said and he then went close to Issei and whispered"also they're a thing together."

"No were not."They said with a blush.

"Wow really."Issei said surprised but the he got serious."look theres something that's happening and I was hopping you guys would be able to come."that caused them to get worried.

"What's going on?"Riku asked.

"Just follow me."Issei said and they went to the club.

When they arrived Rias was sitting on the couch looking at them."well this is a surprise, I didn't expect for you to return."

"Are you still the same bratty girl we once met?"Riku said causing her to flinch.

"About that, I'm sorry."Rias said looking down.

"What?"Riku said confused.

"I said I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did, I learned my mistake so please forgive me."Rias said pleaded making them and her peerage surprised.

"It's okay, so care to tell me what's going on?"Riku asked.

Rias looks at him and said:"of course, you see two exorcists have arrived at the city, both wielding excalibur swords."that made Elizabeth's eyes widen at the name since those are her swords other halfs.

"I see, well this is interesting, but what could be there reason."Riku said and they heard a knock on the door.

"Looks like we will all know the reason."Rias said.

Then the two exorcists came in, they were known as Xenovia and Irina which one was Issei friend, Xenovia then saw Asia and sent her a glare making her scared but her friends went to her side to protect her.

They sat in the couch in front of Rias peerage while the others stood to the side to watch.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with us today, my name is Xenovia."Xenovia said.

"And I'm Irina Shidou."Irina said.

"It's facinating to me why followers of god would want to meet with a devil."Rias said.

"It does seem random, heres the thing, theres six swords we can account to, three of them were stolen by fallen angels."irina said surprising them.

"You sure about that?"Issei asked.

"These are from the ones we have left, there made from excalibur, this weapon is mine it's called the sword of destruction."Xenovia said.

"And theres the one I have here, it's called the holy sword of mimicry, it's a excalibur mimic."Irina said and Elizbeth could feel her sword want the pieces back.

"Well. what is it that you would like for us to do with you today?"Rias asked.

"Stay completly out of it, this is between us and the fallen angels, we don't need the devils in this town to intervene."Xenovia said.

"That sounds like an accusation, are you afraid that we'll side with the fallen angels and keep you from obtaining those holy swords."Rias said.

"We know for devils a holy sword is a detestable thing wouldn't make more sense for you to support the fallen angels."Xenovia said making her mad.

"That just great, she's basically asking for a fight."Riku said to his group.

"If that's true then we will have no choice but to completly destroy you, even if you are the great devil's sister."Xenovia said.

"If you already have me figured out then let me share something with you, theres no way I even think of joining the fallen angels, I would never do anything to ruin the name of the house of gremory or my dear brother."Rias said.

"It's enough for me to be able to hear that, I was only relaying the thoughts of HQ, I honestly didn't think the little sister of Lucifer would really be that stupid."Xenovia said.

"Good to know, then you would understand that I will not provide aid to your side as well."Rias said.

"Of course I trust we will prevail if you do not intervene we may do in this town."Xenovia said.

"You have my word on that."Rias said and they start to get up.

"We won't take anymore of your time."Xenovia said she then start to leave but she then looks at Asia."I was wondering if being in this town would lead us to you, aren't you Asia Argento."

"Yes."Asia said and the group stood on guard.

"It would make sense I would run into a witch in a place like this."Xenovia said shocking her and her friends glared at her.

"Oh my goodness it is you, your the former saint who became a witch, I heard you were banished because you had the power to heal fallen angels and devils and in one you actually used it you must be pretty strong."Irina said and Asia was getting scared."I didn't know you would actually become a devil."

"She's not."Riku said.

"What?"Irina said.

"Aisa along with my group are humans so don't compare us to devils."Riku said.

"Oh sorry, my mistake."Irina said.

"Are you okay Asia?"Issei asked.

"Of course she's not okay, she went from being a saint to a witch."Xenovia said.

"That's enough, who are you to come here and insult someone dear to me."Riku said standing next Asia.

"Do you still believe in our god Asia?"Xenovia asked.

"Well she's a still human so theres a chance."Irina siad.

"Well yes, I believed in god all this time.."Asia said.

"Then you should allow us to execute you this instant, even if you have sinned, god will forgive you if your convicted by my hand."Xenovia said shocking them and then a shot went though the window and missed Xenovia face by a few inches but she has a scratch on her cheek making everyone shocked now.

"What, who did that theres no life forms near us?"Rias said.

"Life forms, wait I know who it is."Riku said and then something smashes through the window and crashes in front of Asia.

**(Insert E102 Gamma theme.)**

Smoke was there and then it cleared it self to reveal Gamma staring at Xenovia, he had his blaster ready and devils and exorcists were shocked to see him while Riku's group were surprised.

"Gamma."Asia said.

"Danger, you are a threat to my master's life."Gamma said to Xenovia.

"Your master, you serve a witch."Xenovia said.

"Negative, Asia is not a witch."Gamma said.

"Wow a real robot."Issei said amazed.

"So theres such a thing as one."Rias said.

"Unbelievable."Kiba said along with Koneko.

Riku goes up to Xenovia and said:"I would suggest you leave now."

"How dare you go against us."Xenovia said.

"I dare just fine, you actually think you can just go up to Asia and say some bullshit about god forgiving her."Riku said surprising them.

"Yes, Asia is our friend."Elizabeth stands next to Riku.

"Who are you to tell her that?"Ranma then goes to they're side.

"Yeah, you mess with her and you mess with all of us."Kisara goes to Ranma's side while cracking her knuckles.

"Everyone."Asia said.

"You heretics stay of this, she was the holy maiden so she didn't need friends as the love for god is enough,"Xenovia said.

"Shut up, if you preech about the love of god but what ever happened to thou shall not kill."Riku said shocking the two exorcists."what, did I struck a nerve, because that's a sin that you are so fine in doing for the excuse of being god's will."

"Why you."Xenovia said in anger.

Irinia the saw the sword that Elizabeth has and said:"Xenovia look."the others look at her sword."isn't that a excalibur blade?"

"So you noticed."Elizabeth said taking out her sword and the cloth."this is excalibur blessing."

"So you're the thief."Xenovia accused her.

"Riku where did she get that sword?"Rias questioned him while Kiba glares at it.

"I didn't steal nothing, in fact I found it in a cave."Elizabeth said.

"Wait, oh yeah there was a sword that was lost."Irina said.

"Then you must return it to us."Xenovia said.

"No I will not, in fact I say we have a duel, you two against us."Elizabeth said.

"I like that idea."Riku said with a smirk."Gamma look after Asia."

"Affirmative."Gamma said.

"Riku allow me to join in this duel?"Kiba asked.

"No, this is between us and them, you stay out of this."Riku said making him frown.

They were now outside with Irina and Xenovia at one side while Riku's group on the other staring down at them.

"We will make you pay for those words."Xenovia said with her sword ready.

"Really?"Riku said and then they saw Sylvia go up to them.

"Wait who's she?"Issei looks at her with a perverted grin.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was doing a few things, now who are those girls?"Sylvia asked and Ranma points at the duo."Oh I see, well good thing I called the rest."

"Rest?"Irina said.

"Yes you see you mess with one of us you mess with the rest of us."Riku said and then Lapis flies down and lands on the right surprising them.

"Wait what is she?"Akeno said.

Then Bad Girl, Shinobu, Margaret, Jeane, Shampoo, Scanty, Kneesocks and Rouge, surrounding them.

"Wow, wait a minute are these Riku's harem?"Issei asked.

"Oh yeah they are."Ranma said.

"Why that lucky bastard."Issei said.

"So you are going to cheat."Xenovia said.

"Cheat, theres no rules on the battlefield, in fact each of the girls are pretty mad of what you said to Asia along with me."Sylvia said.

"But they are going to standby to watch as we destroy you."Riku said and he takes out his driver and putting on his waist along with Kiva-la flying next to Elizabeth, she grabs her and Riku raises the card.

"Henshin."then they start to transform.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Then they both transformed into they're rider forms, OCR were surprised to see Elizabeth new form Kiva-la since they didn't see it from last time.

"She resembles a vampire now."Koneko said.

"So are those your scared gears."Irina said.

"Sacred nothing, these are our Kamen Rider forms and unlike you we are the heroes of justice."Decade said.

"Yes, now prepare yourselves."Kiva-la said with both her swords ready.

Then they both charge at each other, Decade faced Xenovia while Kiva-la Irina, Irina sword was katana and she tries to attack Kiva-la but she was too fast for her along with using two swords making her get pushed back, Kiva-la then uses bucking bronco to make Irina be in mid air.

"What?!"Irina said.

Kiva-la then makes a water tentacle grab her and then slams her to the ground multiple times, she then sends her away and shoots a army of crows and they start to peck at her while she waves her arms, Kiva-la then runs at her with charge and kicks her into a tree.

Xenovia got shocked and she tries to defend herself against Decade, he was pushing her back with each sword slash, she then jumps back and charges her sword, Decade saw that and puts a card in the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

His blade charges up and they charge at each other, they're swords clashed making an explosion, then Xenovia got sent back and she lands on her feet, they saw Decade was fine since only the barrier broke and it took the rest of the damage.

"My sword got surpassed in destruction."Xenovia said not believing it.

"As you can see those excaliburs can't rival the power of a Kamen Rider as we are the ones with infinite potential and your going to pay for what you did to Asia."Decade said pointing at her.

"You will be punished, the once holy maiden didn't need friends and now she has a bunch of heretics as friends since she's a witch."Xenovia said and that made Decade snap.

Then they saw something the helmet started to change and the pointer turned purple again, he was back in Violent Emotion shocking the girls and Ranma.

"You sign your death wish."Decade said and he appears in front of her shocking her and he then punches her away dropping the sword.

Decade picks it up and she said:"Give that back, it doesn't bellong to you."

"Then come get it."Decade said and she flinched."pathetic without your sword your nothing."he then throws it behind him."I will make you into an example."he then charges at her punching Xenovia in the gut and he then kicks her to the air, he then appears above her and slams her to the ground.

The devils were shocked to see that kind of power since he wasn't that strong.

"Oh no, it happened again."Asia said with tears.

"What happened again?"Issei asked.

"In one of the worlds we went Riku was pushed to his limits and something inside of him snapped, this violent form is where he will destroy anything in his path."Kiva-la said shocking them.

Xenovia was still on the ground and she tries to get up but then Decade grabs both her arms and puts his foot on her back, he then starts to pulls her arms up making her scream.

"Riku stop!"Rias said."You can't kill her it will cause a war."

"Shut up!"Decade yelled at her."stay out of my way, this bitch will pay with her life, I will rip her arms off to show what you don't do to my friends and loved ones."

"Please, forgive me."Xenovia pleaded in pain.

"Riku."The girls and Ranma said to snap him out but then Gakuto flies towards Decade and they watch.

Decade stops to look at him and he was staring at him."chao, chao."he had a sad look and Decade then starts to change back to normal and he sees what he was doing and let's her go.

Decade steps back and said:"It happened again."

Jeane goes up to him and puts her arms around him."it's okay, you were just trying to help Asia, she passed over the line."

"Asia, heal them."Decade said and she nodded.

She goes to heal them making Xenovia not liking the fact she healed them, Decade looks at the devils and said:"sorry that you had to see that side of me, I tried to get under control and I was able to do it but she pushed the line."

"It's alright man, you were trying to protect Asia."Issei said and Asia goes to hug Decade.

"I think it's better we call it a day, Riku and Elizabeth won and I think they learned they're lesson."Rias said and they nodded.

Riku and his group returned home and Riku needed a goodnights rest, he was in his bed and sees Gakuto flying up to him and he pets his head making him smile, he was grateful to have him at his side, now he has to worry about those Holy swords.

Elizabeth was in her room and she was looking at her sword and now she needs to find the other halfs, if two of them are with the church that are the ones the two girls used and the fallen angels have three wheres the last one.

**Note:Riku is back in DXD for the holy sword arc, I know theres many that like Xenovia but remember she tried to kill Asia in canon and here so Riku wasn't going to stand and neither are her friends, because of her Riku got turned into Violent Emotion again after being angry with her treating Asia like a witch and Elizabeth has one of the swords with her and she is chosen by it not a so called natural since the real one needs to be chosen by the spirit the church here are just forcing the blade's power out while a true user can use it with ease without some fancy gem.**


	16. Chapter 16 Riders true power

**Chapter 16 Riders true power**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Next day Riku was with Asia, Elizabeth, Ranma and Kisara walking around the city, they were walking by and then Kisara saw something that made her run into an alley.

"Hey Kisara what are you doing?"Ranma said and he goes inside and then she comes with a kitty in her arms.

"It's so cute."Kisara said with a big smile but Ranma got shocked.

"AHHHH."Ranma screamed and he hides behind Riku confusing them.

"Uh Ranma are you okay?"Asia asked.

"Wait, don't tell your scared of cats."Kisara said.

"Did something happened in the past?"Riku asked.

"Well yeah."Ranma said.

He then explained to them about the cat fu training his father forced upon and him and they got horrified that he had to go through that.

"Why that bastard, if I ever see him again I'm going to kick his ass."Kisara said.

"Well were going to need to help you with that, so Kisara put the cat down."Riku said making her pout.

She puts the cat down and it runs away, Ranma got calmed down and said:"good it's gone."

"Well I want a kitty, so we got to get rid of that fear."Kisara said.

"Alrigth, let's go you love birds."Riku said.

"Were not love birds."they got angry at him.

"Well let's continue."Riku said and they walked foward.

They were at the places full of stores and they saw something that made them stunned, they saw Xenovia and Irina wearing cloaks begging.

"Okay now that's funny."Kisara said with a chuckle.

"I wonder what happened."Riku said.

"Hey Riku."they then saw Issei with Koneko and a guy called Saji.

"So who are these people?"Saji asked.

"That's Riku and couple of friends of his with Asia being one of our friends."Issei said.

"Oh yeah I heard about you from Sona, well you can't be that impressive."Saji said.

"I wouldn't mock him since Riku can tear you limb from limb."Issei said.

"What, your kidding."Saji said.

"No."Koneko said.

"And who are they?"Saji said looking at Elizabeth and Asia but Riku gets in front of him with a glare."okay, I'll back off."he then looks at Kisara and Ranma glares at him making him get scared.

"Dude stop trying to get yourself killed."Issei said.

"Le's just talk to them."Koneko said and they walked foward to the exorcists and they noticed them.

"You."Xenovia said looking at Riku.

"So care to tell me why your both begging?"Riku asked.

"Well if you must know, Irina spent all of our money in a fake painting."Xenovia said.

"Hey it had a saint in it."Irina said and then they're stomach's rumble.

"Well looks like you need some food."Riku said.

"So wanna come with us to a restaurant?"Issei offered.

"Hey who said we were going to eat at a restaurant my mom making lunch."Riku said.

"Oh yeah, Natsumi is a really good cook."Ranma said.

"Oh then would your mom be kind enough to let us eat there?"Issei asked.

"Well she might let you and Koneko and maybe your friend, but those two."Riku said looking at Xenovia and Irina.

"Please."they begged him.

"Alright."Riku said.

"Airen."then they looked to see Shampoo coming towards them in her bike."Riku airen."

"Hey it's the girl from last night."Issei said.

"Wow what a beauty."Saji said but then he got hit by her bike.

"Airen."Shampoo said and she jumps into Riku's arms.

"Yes it's good to see you too Shampoo."Riku said.

She then looks at Xenovia and Irina and narrows her eyes."ni hao"

"Oh hi."Irina said.

"Is she Chinese?"Xenovia asked.

"Yes."Riku said.

"Me no like you two."Shampoo said.

"Wait why?"Irina said.

"You threaten Asia, she is my friend so Shampoo doesn't like you."Shampoo said.

"Yeah I don't think it's good for them to go to my house."Riku said.

"Come on man we'll make it up for you guys."Issei said.

"Alright, Shampoo let them come with us but if they try anything you can hurt them."Riku said and she nodded.

"Is he seriosly telling her to attack us."The exorcists said.

Aft they arrived at his house they were at the kitchen with both girls digging in with Natsumi cooking, she didn't like them for trying to harm Asia but Riku told her it's only to know more about the holy swords.

Issei, Koneko and Saji were at the other side with Riku and his group with them.

"This is so good."Irina said.

"God is merciful with us."Xenovia said while eating.

"Your just lucky I'm a nice woman and that Riku allowed you to eat here, if he didn't I wouldn't even consider after what you said to Asia."Natsumi said.

"Man your mom's scary."Saiji said to Riku.

"Yeah."Riku then saw someone come in.

"So we have guests."they look at the entrance and then Issei and Saji jaws dropped, Jessica came in and she looks at them.

"Oh yeah, some of them are from Kuoh while the other two are the exorcists."Riku said.

"I see, I don't know why they're here but I'll leave you be."Jessica said and she gives him a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

"What, where did you get a babe like her."Issei said.

"No fair, you actually get someone like that while I have to strugle."Saji said and then Natsumi was behind them.

"No perverted talk in my house."she then gives them the pressure point causing them to laugh and Koneko high fives her.

"Okay before they go and try to attack me can we continue on with business."Riku said.

"So what is that you want?"Xenovia asked Issei.

"We wish to help you destroy excalibur."Issei said Elizabeth got worried.

Then he explained to them the reason and Xenovia accepted since they needed help because of Kokabiel being a high fallen angel.

"Hey do you guys want to come with us?"Issei asked Riku's group.

"We need to take care of something first but if theres too much trouble will come out to help."Riku said and Issei nodded.

After that they left and Riku got the entire group while Gakuto sits on his shoulder eating a few treats.

"It seems theres a fallen angel called Kokabiel, he's the one responsible for the theft of the holy swords."Riku said.

"I did some research and he's a warmonger that wants to restart the war again."Carmen said.

"So what should we do with him?"Sylvia asked.

"Well he's most likely going to plan an attack."Scanty said.

"So all we need to do is wait and strike at when he least expects it."Kneesocks said.

"So aren't we going to help Issei."Asia said.

"Don't worry, he's a strong guy he can take care of himself."Lapis said.

"Issei wishes to destroy Excalibur to help Kiba but we must capture them."Riku said surprising most of them."Elizabeth said her sword needs it's other halves so they need to merge with hers."

"So get the swords and give it to Elizabeth."Bad Girl said.

"Yes."Riku said.

At night Issei's group was at the same place the stray Devil that Decade killed a long time ago was, they were now fighting the crazy priest Freed who was holding one of the excaliburs rapidly and was clashing blades with Kiba, Valper was revealed and then Xenovia appeared as well as Irina to help out.

Then they stopped after hearing a song and Freed said:"what the fuck."then they saw Margaret standing on top of the roof.

"Did you hear the song."Margaret then points her riffle at him."now you must die."she then shoots making Freed run very fast around her.

"Ha nice try bitch but your dead."Freed then tries to slice her but she vanished."what the fuck?!"he then got kicked to the ground.

Margaret then appears back in the roof and said:"it doesn't matter if you have an excalibur my skills are far superior."

"Well it seems it's time for us to leave."Valper said and Freed goes up to him.

"See ya."he then throws a light bomb blinding them and they got away.

"Well too bad."Margaret said.

Then Rias and Sona along with Akeno and Tsubaki appeared.

"So care to explain to us."Sona said.

Rias then looks up and sees Margaret."wait your appart of Riku's group."

"Why yes I came to see how the holy swords work, but it seems I was too much for that priest."Margaret said.

"Well I should thank you for looking out for my peerage."Rias said.

"Yes but now it's time for my leave."Margaret said and she then vanishes.

"She a skilled one."Sona said and she pushes her glasses up.

"I wouldn't even think about it Sona, she's appart of Riku's group so she won't join us."Rias said.

"Shame."Sona said.

Next day Riku was at his house thinking what to do then they heard a knock on the door, he opens it to reveal Issei.

"Riku we got a problem."Issei said.

"What's wrong that bastard Freed attacked Irina and took her sword."Issei said and that shocks him."and his boss came to us too he basically going to destroy the city for war."

"I see, well where is the battle going to be held?"Riku asked.

"At the school."Issei said.

"We'll be there."Riku said.

At night Riku brought all the ones that are able to fight and they arrived at the school, Sona made a barrier along with her peerage and they entered it to see Rias group waiting for them.

"Good to see your all here."Rias said.

"Well we couldn't let any of you die so we had to help."Riku said.

"My what a charmer."Rias said.

They then went to the other side to see a huge light in the sky, it seems it had something to do with the excaliburs.

"What in the world is that?"Asia said.

"It seems the four exacliburs have been made into one."they looked up to see Kokabiel looking down at them in a throne."that is so Valper you know."

"Kokabiel"Rias said.

"So looks like you brought an army to face me, but most of them are just mere humans with some being a interesting choices."Kokabiel said looking at Riku's group.

"We're more then enough to stop you."Rias said.

He then snaps his fingers and made a spear of light, he then throws it at the gym destroying it with his power.

"Wow how did he do that?"Bad Girl said surprised.

"Don't let that scare you, we still have shot."Riku said taking out his driver along with Asia and Ranma while Kiva-la flies next to Elizabeth.

Elziabeth grabs her, Asia takes out her lockseed, Ranma his memory and Riku his card.

**ARMS!**

"Henshin."they all said.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

**LIGHT! LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

**ARMS!**

Then the four transformed into the rider forms making the devils surprised.

"Wow even Asia now."Issei said.

"It seems Riku made her different from the last time we saw her."Rias said.

Kokabiel got a smirk seeing Decade and said:"so the destroyer of worlds decided to grace me with his presence, your too young to be the original so you must be his son, I wonder if daddy will appear if I kill his son."that made Decade mad."since you all came here to see me I think I should let you play with my favorite pets."then a beam came down from the throne and hits the floor.

Then from it came a three headed dog.

"Hey that's cerberus."Arms said.

"So he's real."Celeste said stunned.

"Take it down, we faced stronger enemies."Decade said.

"You got that right."Arms said.

Then they all charge at him while another appears, the cerberus spit fire and they dodged it, another tries to shoot fire but then Lapis shoots water at its mouth canceling it out, Shinobu, Jeane, Bad Girl and Margaret charge at one and they start to beat it multiple times, Arms then jumps up and shoots a beam taking it down.

Gamma was fighting with Celeste shooting the other cerberus, it caused some damage while Shampoo was jumping around it hitting when she had the chance, Cerberus shoots fire at them and Celeste blocks it with her shield and she then brings the knife down on the driver.

**COME ON! LIGHT SQUASH!**

He then jumps up and her sword charges up, she then brings it down cutting Cerberus in the middle taking it down as well.

"Wow they took those things down with ease."Issei said.

Then they saw a light appear on the other side and Valper said:"it's finished."

"Oh no."Excalibur said to Kiva-la.

Xenovia came to they're side and Kiva-la said:"so you came."

"Yes and I say just in time."Xenovia said.

"So are they going to destroy the city with it."Issei said.

"Not while were here."Arms said.

"In order to save your city you need to defeat me."Kokabiel said.

Rias flies up and shoots a beam of destruction and he countered with ease by grabbing it turning it to a orb, Akeno tries to shoot lighting but it didn't have affect.

"Fools."he then throws it at them.

Then the orb got destroyed by a beam, then everyone looked at Decade holding the Decade bazooka."Well I should thank my dad for lending me this."

Then they saw Valper talking to Kiba about what happened to his friends while Xenovia was fighting Freed with the merged excalibur.

Kiva-La goes to help while the rest of the rider fought Kokabiel.

Decade charges at him with the ridebooker in sword mode and the bazooka in his other hand, Kokabiel made a few spears and countered Decade's blade and kicks him away while avoiding Arms shots and Asia slashes, Rias and Akeno also helped by shooting magic and the girls like Lapis and Margaret attacking from a distance.

Kiva-la charges with both swords at Freed who was around them and uses her powers to counter his, she uses her electricity and making him have a harder time to dodge while Xenovia helped by slashing at him but was too fast.

Valper then showed the crystal that he told them that he used them to sacrifice Kibas friends and that it allows the holy sword users to use excalibur.

"Of course holy maiden are granded a blessing."Xenovia said.

"That is barbaric."Kiva-la said.

"Those hipocrites even after they excomunicated me they took my research in order to use the swords."Valper said.

"And I was one of the naturals."Freed said.

"That's enough."Excalibur said and then his soul came out as a gold orb and grabs all his pieces, everyone got shocked and Valper dropped the crystal and Kiba grabbed it, then all the swords spun around the gold orb and they merged together, then they formed a white blade with a golden guard and black handle."I am Excalibur."

"What?"Valper said shocked.

"Excalibur."Kiva-la said.

"Wait Excalibur had a soul."Xenovia said shocked.

"Yes, for many years my pieces were used for selfish acts, theres is no naturals."Excalibur said shocking those that didn't know.

"What?!"Valper said.

"It's the truth, my power can only be granted by someone worthy of it not by naturals or this so called crystal, in fact you have been forcing my power out."Excalibur said stunning Kiba.

"Wait, then what about my friends?"Kiba said at him.

"I'm sorry, but your friends died in vain."Excalibur said and Kiba got shocked."the research that he did could never find a way to use my power, only one that I have chosen can use it."

"Then come to me Excalibur."Freed said.

"No, Exaclibur come to me, we can do justice."Xenovia said.

"No, neither of you are worthy."Excalibur said shocking them, he then goes in front of Kiva-la."Elizabeth you are my true wielder, use my power and I will take a new form."Kiva-la nodded and picks it up, she then raises the blade up and it starts to glow.

When the light died down Excalibur now resembled the Zanvat Sword but the gold of the tip and the bat were changed to white and the red was now blue, Valper could only stare at in shock.

"No, all my research was for nothing."he then goes to his knees.

"My friends, they all died for nothing, you research meant nothing in the end."Kiba said and then the spirits of his friends appeared smiling at him and they then formed his new sword betrayer."this is my new blade made from both holy and darkness."

"Well shit."Freed said and he tries to run but then Kiva-la appears in front of him and then the entire world caught up and he got cut into small pieces.

"So this is the true power of the excalibur."Valper said and then he got hit a light spear killing him.

"You were useless, if he couldn't get the sword to work then why bother."Kokabiel said.

Rias then shoots a beam and but gets sent back, Akeno then sends a beam of lighting at him and Kokabiel said:"it seems the daughter of Baraqiel is trying to defeat me."

"Don't speak his name in front of me, I am nothing like that creature."Akeno said getting made and Bad Girl noticed it.

It didn't do nothing since she wasted her energy, then the rider went together and they sent strike at him together with they're swords and he was sent down to the ground, he thens shoots a spear at them and Celeste goes in front and slashes down the knife.

**COME ON! LIGHT SPARKING!**

Her shield glowed and grew bigger sending the attack right back at him, Kobakiel dodged it and smirks."I don't even know why you still fight when your master is no more."

"What?"They said confused.

"The truth is, God died a long time ago in the war with the great devils."Kokabiel said shocking them.

"He's gone."Celeste said shocked.

"No, it can' t be."Xenovia said.

"After that they stopped the war why, when we had the chance."Kokabiel said and then he saw Decade go foward.

"He's not my god."Decade said shocking him and he then punches Kokabiel away."I could careless about him, I was born in another world along with almost all my friends so we could careless about your god, in fact his death just proves that humanity moved on."

"Why you disgusting human."Kokabiel said angry at him."Who do you think you are?"

"I'm a passing through Kamen Rider remember that."Decade said and he looks at Celeste."it's okay, even if he's gone you shouldn't let keep you down I know your stronger than this and now it's time to show him the power of a Kamen Rider."

Arms and Kiva-la walked foward and after a moment Celeste did the same, they stood together facing towards him.

"Hey Riku."they looked to see Tsukasa and Kaito there.

"Dad."Decade said.

"I think it's time for me to give you a little gift."He then throws him the K-touch and Decade grabs it.

"Oh and Arms catch."Kaito said and he throws a Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter at him and Arms catches it.

"Thanks."Decade said.

Celeste then takes out her energy lockseed and core, he then notices the button on the faceplace of the driver and takes it off to attach the core and she opens the lockseed.

**MELON ENERGY!**

Then the arms appeared and she attaches it while closing her other lockseed, Kiva-la raises her sword and it start to cover her in aura, Arms then takes of his memory and attaches it to the adapter.

**ARMS! UPGRADE!**

Decade then saw the card was already in the K-touch and he presses the symbols.

**KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BLADE, HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA, W, OOO, FOURZE, WIZARD, GAIM, DRIVE, GHOST, EX-AID, BUILD, ZI-O!**

Arms then puts the memory back into the driver.

**ARMADA!**

Arms got covered in green rings and it then turn him into a green form with the helmet resembling doom slayer, the armor was now more bulkier and armored with two gatling guns on his shoulders and his blaster turned into a BFG looking weapon, it was Arms Armada form.

Kiva-la then got a gold armor chest plate with the shoulder pads being gold and her helmet had like a crown design and she now has a blue cape, this is Kiva-la empress form.

Celeste pulls the knife down opening both lockseeds and both arms merged and they attached to her.

**COME ON! MIX! LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL! JINBA MELON! HA HA!**

Celeste had now Jinba Melon arms with the sonic arrow on her right hand while her left had her shield with the sword in it.

**(Insert Ride the Wind here.)**

Decade then presses his symbol on the touch.

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE!**

He opens the driver and his suit starts to change.

**DECADE!**

His suit changed to the complete form, the complete form attached to his forehead and then the riders from Kuuga to Zi-O appeared around him on his chest to his shoulders, he then switches the K-touch with the driver and puts the driver on the side.

Everyone was amazed while Tsukasa and Kaito grin, Kokabiel got mad and charges at them, he mades a light spear to slash at them but Kiva-la blocks it with her sword and then kicks him away, he then throws it but Arms shoots it with his gun making a huge beam destroying it and hits Kobabiel away, Celeste then shoots arrows at him hitting him multiple times and then Decade jumps at him giving a combo of punches and kicks and then hits him away.

Kokabiel stands up and said:"how can this be, your just humans, your bodies shouldn't even handle this kind of power."

"That's because were Kamen Riders, we don't have limits as strenght doesn't belong to a race but to the individual, now let me show you my strengh."Decade takes out the K-touch and presses on Faiz.

**FAIZ: BLASTER!**

Then Faiz Blaster appeared next to him while the cards on chest changed to Faiz Blaster, Kokabiel charges a giant energy spear and Decade puts card on the driver while Faiz copied him.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-F-FAIZ!**

Then with the ridebooker they shot s beam at the lance when Kokabiel throws it and they destroyed it sending him away, the riders then regrouped together and they saw Kokabiel on the ground, they then performed they're final attack, Arms puts the memory on the slot on his belt, Kiva-la puts the fuestle on the bat's mouth, Celeste slashes the lockseeds and Decade inserts a card.

**ARMS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**COME ON! LIGHT SQUASH! MELON ENERGY SQUASH!**

**WAKE UP!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

They then jumped to the air with the rider cards appearing in front of Decade with Kuuga in front of him and Zi-O at Kokabiel, they then performed they're rider kicks and they went towards Kokabiel and when they hit it caused a huge explosion killing him.

They then landed on the ground together staring at where he once was, the devils and Xenovia couldn't believe it, they defeated Kokabiel with ease.

Then the barrier got shattered and saw one that resembles a white dragon armor, flying above them.

"Is that the white dragon emperor."Rias said shocked

"That was very impressive Kamen Riders maybe one day I will challenge you all."he then looks at Issei."get stronger Red Dragon emperor as soon we will have our fated battle."he then flies away.

"Who was that guy?"Arms said.

"I don't know, but looks like theres someone else that was watching we just have to be careful."Decade said.

After that the groups went back home while Rias had to fix the damage but thanked Riku and his friends for they're help, but the riders have to get ready since looks like something big will appear soon before they could leave this world.

**Note:Decade has now complete form, Kiva-la, Celeste and Arms got they're final forms and hoped you liked them, Elizabeth has now most of the pieces with one missing, now to answer a review:Xenovia I am not certain yet so just wait and see.**


	17. Chapter 17 Faction Meeting

**Chapter 17 Faction Meeting**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku along with Ranma, Elizabeth, Asia, Ranma and Kisara were walking towards the school since Rias called them to come, she said to bring a swimsuit since they're going to use the pool so the girls had to buy ones with Kisara not liking it but she was forced to come, they then arrived at the pool and saw the ORC club finishing cleaning the place.

Riku had a bag over his shoulder and it was moving."I know, I know just stay for a moment."

Rias looks at the group and said:"It's good that you could come."then they noticed they were all wearing swimsuits.

"Yeah yeah, we just came for a free time in the pool."Riku said.

"That's great, you can all change over there."Rias said pointing at the locker rooms and they went to change.

Riku was out wearing magenta swim trunks with Gakuto flying next to him, Ranma had a yellow shirt and grey shorts, Asia had a one piece swimsuit along with Kisara but hers was red, Elizabeth had one being blue.

"Well were done."Riku said.

Rias smiled but then saw Gakuto flying around Riku and has a small blush on her cheeks, she finally got a good look and he was so cute.

He then looks at her and said:"chao."

"He's so cute."Rias said and she then hugs him making get uncomfortable.

"Oi."Riku said worried and he then tries to pry him off her."let him go."

"But he's so adorable."Rias said.

"Man that poor guy."Issei said but he was also jealous a bit.

"Oh no poor Gakuto."Asia said.

Riku managed to get him free with Gakuto hugging him out of fear while Rias pouted.

"So where's Xenovia?"Ranma asked since after last time she joined the school, Rias told them that she didn't know if she would join her peerage yet so she gave her time.

"She's still inside the locker room trying to put on her swimsuit."Akeno said.

"Riku can I ask you for a favor?"Rias asked.

"Okay as long it isn't about Gakuto."Riku said.

"Oh no, it's about Koneko."Rias said and he looks at her who was nervous.

Riku was now in the pool teaching her how to swim by holding her hands while she kicks her legs.

"Sorry that you had to do this for me."Koneko said.

"It's okay, I'm surprised that you wanted me to do this instead of like Issei."Riku said.

"He's a pervert."Koneko said.

"Okay, you know you look cute in that swimsuit."Riku said making her blush.

They then reached the other side and Riku saw Asia waiting."you want to try it too."she nodded and then Riku goes to help her swim.

Rias, Akeno and Elizabeth jumped in to the pool and started swimming, Issei then dives down to use his powers to get a good view on the girls but then Ranma and Riku fish him out of there.

"Nice try."Ranma said.

Kisara was relaxing on a chair and Ranma goes to sit next to her."so having fun."

"Kinda."Kisara said and she then looks at Rias and Akeno a bit jelous at they're chest.

Ranma looks at where she was looking and said:"what you jealous or something?"

"I am not jealous!"She yelled at him getting in front of his face.

"Okay, sorry, jeez learn some restrain tom boy."Ranma said.

"Oh yeah pigtail boy."Kisara said and they start to glare at each other.

Rias chuckle at they're interaction and said:"they're a cute couple together."and Akeno smiled.

After Riku was finished he was now sitting with Asia and Elizabeth at the edge of the pool with Koneko joining them.

"It's pretty nice to have these moments then just fighting in the worlds we go."Elizabeth said.

"Yes."Riku said and Gakuto sits on his shoulder."we have these moments but it's good to have more of them to just relax."he then pets Gakuto making him smile, Koneko looks at him and gets jealous.

"I wonder why Xenovia is taking so long?"Asia said.

"Maybe someone should check on her."Elizabeth said.

Riku then decides to get up and said:"I'll go also you might want to hide."he then goes with Gakuto making them confused and then Rias and Akeno started fighting making them go hide.

Riku knocks on the door to the womans side and said:"Xenovia are you there?"

"Come in."she said and he goes in.

"Oh and Gakuto stay here just in case."Riku said and he nodded.

Riku goes and looks around, then Xenovia comes out wearing her swimsuit being a two piece.

"So what birngs you here?"Xenovia asked.

"I came to check on you while avoiding the chaos going outside."Riku said.

"I see well I have been having trouble putting it on since I never went swimming before."Xenovia said.

"Really, you had trouble with a two piece."Riku said not believing it.

"Well the truth is I finished for some time so I have been thinking a lot."Xenovia said.

"Oh no."Riku said.

"Just hear me out, I have an important matter that made think of if I should be a devil or not."Xenovia said.

"Okay then what is it?"Riku asked.

"I would like you to make a baby with me."Xenovia said.

Riku got stunned and then after the gears in his head start turning he yelled:"WHAT?!"

She then throws him to a closet and closes the door."you didn't give me an answer, I want to make a baby with you."

"Why me, why didn't you pick like Issei?"Riku said nervous.

"After my whole world changed I decided to go follow my woman needs and create life from inside of me, while Issei would have been a good choice you are the son of the destroyer of worlds, I want my child to be strong and born from a powerful genes."Xenovia said.

She then goes close to Riku she then goes to take off her swimsuit, Riku got desperate if his mother knew she would kill him."Hikari Secret Technique."he then hits in the neck with his thumb, she then holds her breath and she starts to laugh making Riku bolts it out of there.

Riku was outside and he closes the door behind him."that was a close one."Gakuto then goes up to him confused."don't worry now I need to go to the others." they then went to the group.

Elizabeth was standing next to a wall and saw Riku going towards her."Riku what's wrong?"

"It was Xenovia."Riku said nervous.

"What, what happened to her?"Elizabeth asked.

"It's not what happened it was she was going to do, she was trying to have sex with me."Riku said shocking her.

"Oh my god."Elizabeth said.

"I was able to escape thanks to my mothers technique, she wanted a baby as her new way of life."Riku said and he then looks back."and she picked me to be father since I have strong genes."

"Why that."Elizabeth said angry.

"I know, look Elizabeth I love you and I promissed to marry you first."Riku said and he holds her hands making her smile.

"Riku."they heard Xenovia and saw her coming towards him."was I too foward, you can take charge since I'm not too well verse in it, so let's go make our baby."she then tries to get close to him but she gets whipped away by Elizabeth with a water tentacle and she lands a few feet away.

"For your information I'm Riku's first love and we are engaged."Elizabeth said and that caught everyones attention.

"Your going to get married."Rias said and she and Akeno go up to them.

"Yes, he proposed to me, it was so romantic."Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Hey congrats man."Issei said to Riku.

"Thanks."Riku said.

"Then I will help you train for your honeymoon."Xenovia said going up to him and he then runs, she then goes after him.

"Hey."Elizabeth said and she goes after them with Kisara, Ranma and Asia after them.

Koneko got a little sad and she decides to run too surprising them.

"Where's Koneko going?"Kiba asked.

"Well let's say after the rating game she fell for Riku."Rias said surprising them.

After that Riku was asked if they could attend the wedding and he said yes since he could pick guests to come, Xenovia has been trying to sleep with him which made Riku run away, next day Riku was going with his group to Kuoh since it was open day he decided to make a visit.

They saw a bunch of students leaving the gym with some of them grumbling about the student council so they went to check it out, when they entered they saw something that surprises them, they saw magical girl and she was talking to Sona and they heard that she was her sister.

They saw Rias along with Issei, Akeno and Saji so they went towards them and Riku said:"hey what's going on here?"

"Hah Riku it's good that you came in time, we would like you to meet the Great Serafall Leviathan and she is Sona's sister."Rias said surprising them.

"Wait that chick is one of the great devils."Kisara said.

"I'm as surprised as you."Ranma said.

Serafall then looks at them and said:"say Rias are they who I think they are?"

"Why yes, these are the Kamen Riders."Rias said poiting at the riders.

"Oi."Riku and Ranma said.

"That's fantastic."Serafall said and she goes up to them."I always wanted to meet Decade after seeing the rating game and when I learned there were three more I wanted all of you even more."she was excited and they got nervous while stepping back."so would you all like to join my peerage, I can offer you so much and you can even become a high class devil really fast."

"Not interested."they said.

"Oh come on."Serafall said with a pout.

"Sister please don't make them uncomfortable, they aren't going to become devils."Sona said.

"But they would so perfect for my show, the great magical girl Levi with the Kamen Riders will so great."Serafall said but then they were gone."where did they go?"

They were on the other side of the school and Riku said."well that was a short visit, well let's go I'll call Issei to tell them if anyhting happens to tell us."they nodded and left.

They went to the gate and met up with a man in a white suit with red hair."well this is interesting."

"Oh hi, who are you?"Riku asked.

"Excuse me, my name is Zeoticus Gremory."Zeoticus said.

"Zeoticus, your Rias's father."Riku said surprising his friends.

"Yes, it's good to meet the son of the destroyer of worlds, ever since your father defeated my son he made a name for himself and I should apologize for what happened years ago."Zeoticus said.

"It's alright, my father told me what happened, so what brings you here sir?"Riku asked.

"Well It's open day so I came to see my daughter along with her favorite pawn."Zeoticus said.

"Oh I see, well it was nice meeting you but we have to leave now."Riku said.

"Of course, I'll meet you all next time when we have a better time."Zeoticus said and they left.

Some time has passed Issei told them that Rias had another bishop called Gasper a half vampire who had the sacred gear to stop time, Rias didn't want to bother them since it was her problem helping Gasper so they let them be for now, Bad Girl was now walking around the city and sees a Shrine far away, she heard that Akeno lives there so she decided to go see her to ask her something.

She goes up the stairs and sees a light coming out of the place, she runs towards it and peeks in to see a angel there that Carmen told them was called Michael, he then vanishes and she saw Issei boosted gear having a sword on it, she then knocks on the door causing them to get surprised.

Akeno opens it and sees her getting surprised, Issei then looks and says:"hey I know you, your that chick with the baseball bat from Riku's group."

"The name's Bad Girl."Bad Girl said.

"You don't have a real name?"Akeno asked.

She looks to the side and said:"Charlotte Birkin."

"Well Charlotte why don't you come in."Akeno said and she came in.

Bad Girl was sitting at the table with Issei and Akeno offered them tea but Bad Girl refused, Issei drank his teat and then asked Akeno:"say Akeno when that guy Kokabiel he said something to you, who is this Baraquiel."

"Yeah what's up with that?"Bad Girl said.

"My father."Akeno said surprising them."that's right I'm the half breed daighter of a fallen angel and a human, my mother was a yougn shrine maiden one day she found a wounded fallen angel and nursed him back to health, she did her job well, they fell in love and soon eneough I came along."

"I'm such an idiot I should mind my business."Issei said.

"But one thing I must know."Bad Girl said and they look at her."why do you hate him?"

"Charlotte I don't think you should."Issei got interrupted.

"No, I gotta know, this has been bugging so tell me."Bad Girl said.

"Well when he was away, someone from my clan came and tried to kill us, my mother died while I survived and then lived with my mothers relatives until I was kicked out, the reason I hate him was he should been there to but instead he let my mother die."Akeno said with tears, Issei was surprised but Bad Girl got mad and picks up her bat."if he was there she would still be alive but he let her die it was his fault."Akeno then got hit by Bad Girl in the face with her bat and got sent outside making a hole on wall.

"What, why did you do that?!"Issei said.

"You, YOU BITCH!"Bad Girl yelled at her shocking them."your father not being there is the reason, a high fallen who has a important job who didn't even know is reponsible for you mothers death."she then goes outside the hole."you blame your father instead of the real killer, you are such a stupid bitch, your blond friend blamed a sword for the death of his friends instead of the priest and now you blame your father for someone elses murder."

"You have no right to judge me, you don't understand how I feel."Akeno yelled back.

"Oh really, fool, how about this my mother is dead too."Bad Girl said shocking them."my mother died when I was young so I never got to meet her all I had was my dad and he was a great one for being there for me, he even taught me how to use a bat when I was four, so I'm going to make you pay for casuing you father grief."She then charges at her.

Akeno then charges her lightning and throws it at her, but to her shock Bad Girl wasn't affected by it and she got hit in the gut with her bat sending her towards a couple of trees, Akeno gets up but then she got suspended in mid air by Bad Girl's powers and she was close to her, Bad Girl gets ready with her bat and Issei runs towards them."stop."but Bad Girl igonered him and said:"home run."she then hits Akeno in the face shocking him and she got sent away landing on the floor with a broken nose and she was bleeding.

Bad Girl then goes on top of her and starts beeting her multiple times, Akeno was using her arms to block them but she was too weak to do much.

Issei then grabs her from behind and said:"okay that's enough."

"No, not until she gets what she deserves, that bitch will pay for what she did to her father."Bad Girl said.

"Charlotte."they then saw Riku walking towards them."let's go."

She grunted and Issei let's go making her go towards Riku, he then puts a arm around her and leaves, Issei grabs Akeno and she was in so pain from Bad Girl attack, she also wondered that if she was really the one that was wrong.

Riku returned home and saw someone that he wasn't expecting, he saw Rias brother Sirzechs the lucifer and he was talking to his father in the living room.

"Riku, glad you could me."Tsukasa said.

"Hey so why is the Lucifer here?"Riku asked.

"He came here to tell us about a meeting between the three factiosn and he came to ask if I could go to represent the humans."Tsukasa said.

"Yes, from the last time we met and seeing you son I believe that you are true examples of humanity, many see them as weak only for to be recruited by the other factions so I came to ask you to come to the meeting."Sirzechs said.

"Very well we will go there, along with a few friends."Tsukasa said.

"Of course, I'll be waiting for all of you to come."Sirzechs said.

Rias then teleports inside and said:"brother why are you here?"

"Hah Rias."Sirzechs said.

"Rias."Tsukasa said and he then glares at scaring her."so your the one that tried to kill my son and force him to become a devil."

"Wait let me explain."Rias said.

"What?!"Natsumi's voice wa sheard and she comes in."your that girl."

"Look I know it looks bad but I was desperate."Rias said.

"Oh yeah that's a real good reason for attemping to kill my son."Natsumi said and she then pulls her ear.

"Hey don't hurt my little sister."Sirzechs said.

"You wan't me to give you the same punishment."Natsumi glares a thim.

"I'll be good."Sirzechs said.

Rias got a real earful from both Riku's parents since they don't really like her after what she tried to do, later the meeting was happening and Tsukasa came there with Riku, Shinobu, Asia, Ranma, Kisara, Elizabeth, Bad Girl and Margaret but she was sent on a important mission when they arrived, they entered the building and saw Rias peerage except for Koneko since she was with Gasper in a safe place and Xenovia at they're side, Serafall and her sister were there, they saw Michael with Irina and Azazel with a guy with silver hair and they heard about him from Issei he's the guy from last time in the white armor he was called Vali.

"Good everyones here, this is Tsukasa also known as Kamen Rider Decade along with his son and his friends who defeated Kokabiel."Sirzechs said.

"My, that is a rather impressive feat."Michael said.

"Once again I should apologize, it seems one of my boys caused you so much trouble."Azazel said.

"I asked for Tsukasa to come as a representative for the humans."Sirzechs said and Tsukasa took a seat.

"So let us begin, I think the first thing we should talk about is Kokabiel."Tsukasa said.

"Ah yes, well all I can say he went Rogue, he decided to destroy the city cause the war to happen again, I sent the white dragon emperor to capture him but you son killed him with his frinds."Azazel said.

"What I find the most troubling from the attack it self was the motivation, it seems he was rather dissatisfied with the status quo."Michael said.

"Yeah the war ending half way through really bugged him."Azazel said.

"Still let us go back to the topic."Sirzechs said.

"Spare me the trouble let just make peace and be done with that."Azazel surprising some of them.

"That's fast of you."Tsukasa said.

"Well that is the reason for this summit isn't it."Azazel said.

With Koneko and Gasper they were waiting for the others in the clubroom but then they were attacked by a group of magicians, but before they could do anything they were cut down very quickly, Koneko got surprised and she saw Margaret there with her scythe out.

"Your here."Koneko said.

"Yes Riku asked me to come check on you two and it looks like he was right."Margaret said.

Gasper comes out and said:"is it safe?"

"Yes but we must go now."Margaret said.

Back at the meeting Azazel said:"well are we all in agreement?"

"With both god and the devil king dead with most of our generals gone it's best for this time of peace."Michael said.

"Theres something I must know."Riku said getitng they're attention."and that is why did Asia get punished when she was a loyal follower?"

"Riku."Asia said surprised.

"We didn't have a choice, with the death of God the protection of the system was important so we had to do anything to keep the belief intact even casting away others that might hurt it, I am sorry for that to happen to you Asia and Xenovia."Michael said.

"So you prefer to cast out the most loyal ones to keep some idiots."Tsukasa said making him look down.

"Tsukasa what do you want from us for the humans?"Sirzechs asked.

"I simply request that no harm happens to any of the humans, the matter of the supernatural shouldn't be involved with them, they should be given a choice not what has been happening especially what has happen to my son."Tsukasa said and he looks at Rias who looks down in shame.

"I have to apologize again for what my sister did, I did the same mistake against you a long time ago, I was a fool looking for strong ones for my own peerage."Sirzechs said.

"Still I would have liked to have them in mine."Serafall said to herself.

"Now there are more dangers out there that what you might know since I'm afraid one day they will invade this world too."Tsukasa said.

"Would it be anything related to a group that you once lead before."Azazel said and the young devils were confused.

"I am no longer that one that was the leader, I'm talking about is Shocker, they're a group that want to take over everything, I have been fighting them for a long time, no matter what they do they won't stop, I alone can't stop them so like my son a new generation of Kamen Rider is being born."Tsukasa said.

"Interesting, where do these other Kamen Riders exist?"Vali asked.

"They exist in other worlds while they are getting stronger before they can face shocker since I heard they have a secret weapon they have got to counter all the Kamen Riders."Tsukasa said and that made Riku surprised.

"Do you know what this secret is?"Michael asked.

"I'm afraid I don't, it seems something that's been kept a secret even to they're soldiers, I should warn you the powers of a Kamen Rider is different from each one but are still very strong."Tsukasa said and he then looks at Rias."don't you have a bishop with the power to stop time?"

"Yes, why?"Rias asked.

"Well that power is not as impressive compared to some riders since some have the same power."Tsukasa said surprising them."they're are even ones that have the power of dragons as well, one I know is even a god while another has the power of time it self."

Then the room started to change to become more purple energy around it surprising them.

"Looks like were under attack."Azazel said and they looked outside to see a group of magicians.

"Then Koneko and Gasper."Rias said.

"Don't worry, we sent Margaret to look after them, she can handle them."Riku said.

Then something attacked the magicians and they were all shot down along with the angels, devils and fallen angels, everyone got shocked and went outside, they then saw a army of Shocker Combatmen and then they did they're salute."Yee."

"Are these men part of Shocker?"Azazel asked.

"Yes."Tsukasa said.

Then Katerea Leviathan crashes in front of the army covered in bruises and cuts, she then gets up saying:"how, how could we be defeated this easily." she then looks at the factions but then she gets stabbed from behind by a sword, she spits out blood and she then gets turned to ash from a blast.

Then they saw the one that did it was General Jark with his sword ready with a smirk.

"Jark."Tsukasa said.

"So, this is where you were Decade."Jark said, he then saw Riku."and with your own son."

"Did you come here to conquer this world?"Tsukasa said.

"Of course, but first I need to take out the trash first."Jark said.

"Do you believe that you can fight us all on your own."Sirzechs said with his aura coming out.

"Please surrender Jark, I will make sure nothing happens to you and your soldiers."Michael said.

"You got guts I'll give you that, but did you really expect to take on all of us."Azazel said.

Jark grins and then flares out his aura making them get surprised, they didn't expect him to be this strong."Don't underestimate me."

"Let us deal with him."Tsukasa said taking out the neo decadriver and his son and the rest of the riders went to his side, they took out they're driver and Kiva-la went to Elizabeth's side, Ranma then takes out the Arms memory.

**ARMS!**

"Henshin."they all said.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

**LIGHT! LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

**ARMS!**

They all transformed into they're rider forms, Jark smirks and then summons three Kaijin, the byakko inves, Magma dopant and the Shark fangire, then both charge at each other while the rest of the factions deal with the shocker soldiers.

Celeste was fighting the Byakko and she was blocking it's claws with her shield while slashing at it, it then hits her away and she lands on her feet, it then roars and charges at her making her get more defensive, then Xenovia comes and slashes it with Durandal making it get sent back.

"Xenovia?!"Asia said surprised.

"This is my way saying sorry."Xenovia said and she nodded.

Celeste then slashes down on the knife.

**COME ON! LIGHT SQUASH!**

She then jumps up to the air and then to the surprised of many she grew angel wings.

Issei kicks a conbatman away and said:"wow, Asia's an angel."

"No, similar but looks like her faith is pretty strong to have that form."Sirzechs said.

"She looks so cool."Serafall said and she shoots ice at the soldiers.

Celeste then performs a rider kicks hitting the Inves away and it then explodes.

Kiva-la was fighting the shark wielding both swords countering it's blades, she then made excalibur grow to like the dragonslayer from berserk and hits the Shark away, it then returns to normal and she made multiple clones, they then charge at it slashing at it multiple times and they threw elemental attack causing it to get hurt, she then puts the fuestle in the bat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

She thn did her rider kick and makes the shark explode.

Arms was fighting Magma who was shooting fire at him but he dodged it and shoots him with his blaster, he then gets close and slashes at him with his sword multiple times, he then gives him a few kicks that he learned from Kisara and then kicks him away, then Arms takes put the memory and puts it on his maximum driver slot on the blaster.

**ARMS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He then charges his gun and shoots it hitting the dopant and it then explodes.

Both Decades were fighting Jark while he blocked they're swords with his and dodged them at the same time, he then throws them away wth his strenght and then walks towards them but then he blocks a blast from above, he looks up to see the White Dragon in his armor.

"And you are?"Jark said.

"I am the White Dragon, I came to face you Jark being the strongest of your army to test my strenght against you."Vali said.

"That fool."Neo Decade said.

"I have not time for you."Jark said and he then jumps towards Vali.

**DIVIDE!**

Vali's power activated but it didn't do nothing."what?!"

He then got kicked in the gut and then punched to the ground, Jark then stabs in the back and starts to shock him making Vali scream."you fool, I am immune to your power, I have a barrier that protects me from powers that aren't from riders."Vali then turns back to normal and then Jark kicks him away.

"Wow, he just took him down like he was nothing."Issei said shocking along with the rest of the factions.

Both Decades got ready for anything but then a card came out of Decade's ridebooker and he catches it to reveal Black Rx and he nodded."I'll take care of this dad."

Neo Decade looks at him and nodded, he then runs to face the rest of Shocker, Decade then puts a card on his driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**

He then makes a clone and the clones takes out the Black card and then they insert them on the drivers.

**KAMEN RIDE: BLACK!**

**KAMEN RIDE: BLACK RX!**

**(Insert Millions of Me here.)**

Then both Decades turned into Kamen Rider Black and Black Rx with they're poses, Jark got surprised to see both of them and they charge at Jark, he then starts to defend himself against both black but then they overpowered him and kicked him away, they then took out both final attack cards and insert them on the drivers.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-B-BLACK**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-B-BLACK RX!**

Then Black performs the Rider punch, Black Rx puts his hand in front of the driver and from it came the Revolcane, he then brings it up while charging the sword, Black then rider kicks Jark to the air and Rx jumps and slashes at Jark and he then explodes.

Both Black's stand together and the clones vanishes while Decade goes back to his base, he then sees Jark getting up and he was badly damaged."very good young Decade, I did not expect you to have Black and Rx's powers, but I will be back you cannot be stop the might of Shocker."he then vanishes back to his base.

The factions managed to kill the soldiers with some help of the riders taking them down, they have made peace and were more then happy to help against Shocker since they see them as a threat along with other groups, Riku's family had to leave but they promissed to come back later since Elizabeth needs to find the last piece of her sword.

After saying they're goodbyes thet went home, Koneko seemed a little sad but Riku said not to worry that he would come back to see her again, when they entered the house they started to take off the backdrop to go back home, Riku then sees something outside and sees Xenovia running towards the house."take it off fast."they got confused and they were able to do it but then Xenovia jumps and she went with them.

They then saw her there and she said:"I will not give up until I have my child."

"Why that no good girl."Bad Girl said and they were all angry.

She then joined the house but she didn't get a warm welcome since they were still in bad terms with her after what she did, Asia told them to give her a chance so they allowed her to stay for now.

**Note:this arc of DXD is over and like they said they will come back since Elizabeth sword is not complete yet and Arthur appears later and they have other worlds to go to, Jark is appart of Shocker being one of the ones brought back to life, now to answer a review:Bobby Jenkins no those girls wont be in the harem.**


	18. Chapter 18 Hotel in Hell

**Chapter 18 Hotel in Hell**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After Xenovia joined the they're home, she's been trying to see she changed by helping around the house but she still wanted to make a baby with Riku which made Natsumi mad so she had to locker in her room at night since Scanty and Kneesocks added a bathroom for each one, Carmen went to Ranma's world and found a solution to Ranma's problem, she found a old book called the secret arts of Wolf fu, it's the foil to cat fu and it was made to destroy the fear, he's been meditating a lot since he's been trying to find his inner wolf.

Riku was sitting on the table while feeding Gakuto a few cookies, he was enjoying them and Riku said:"well eat up, you were pretty hungry."

Tsukasa then came and said:"oi Riku it's time again."

"Oh really, well let me just finish with Gakuto and I'll be there."Riku said.

"Okay, but don't let you mother wait too long."Tsukasa said.

Fastener then came and jumps on the table taking Gakuto cookie making him cry.

"Oi, Fastener get your own food."Riku said.

After Riku finished they went to the door but when he opened it something was strange about it, there was a red energy around it and it made everyone confused, Riku touches it and get shocks bringing his hand back.

"Riku."Natsumi said worried about her son.

"What's wrong with it?"Elizabeth asked.

Tsukasa looks at it and said:"it seems theres a energy around it that changes people, I heard of something like this where a person from another world will be stuck in one and change."

"What, then I'm not allowing Riku to go there."Natsumi said.

"Look theres is a way, Riku just needs to be in his Rider Form while there, the form will protect him and he decides to stay for a while he just needs to contact us after finding a room so that we send someone that can traverse there safely."Tsukasa said.

Scanty and Kneesocks look at it and they touched but didn't get shocked and Scanty said:"looks like were safe."

"Okay so Riku do you still want to go?"Tsukasa asked his son.

Riku thinks about it and then said:"yes."he then takes out his decadriver and puts it on, he takes out his card."henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Riku transformed into Decade and then gave a hug to his mother and to the girls in his harem, he then goes through the portal and enters the new world, he arrives at the other side and then saw the world was completly red with the city like some chaotic sinful world, it was filled with so many demons that were walking around with hookers, drugs from like drink machines and dead bodies.

"Where am in hell?"Decade said and he then looks to his right to see a sign saying Welcome to hell."oh."he then narrows his eyes.

He then walks around without being seen, he can't let the demons know he's human since that might cause a ruckus, he then sees a tv inside a bar that showing some kinda of news, he watches from a window and he then saw a tall and slim demon girl with long blonde hair and red cheeks, she was presenting a hotel that's for sinners to go to heaven, many were laughing at her idea but he didn't laugh, in fact he saw her views as noble, she reminded him both Elizabeth and Asia and then se started to sing.

**(Insert Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow here.)**

**I have a dream,**

**I'm here to tell.**

**About a wonderful, fantastic new hotel**

**Yes it's one of a kind, right here in Hell**

**Catering to a specific clientele**

**(Oooh-ooh-ooh)**

**Inside of every demon is a rainbow,**

**Inside every sinner is a shiny smile!**

**Inside of every creepy hatchet-wielding maniac,**

**Is a jolly, happy, cupcake-loving child!**

**We can turn them 'round!**

**They'll be heaven-bound!**

**With just a little time down at the Happy Hotel!**

**So, all you junkies, freaks and weirdos,**

**Creepers, fuck-ups, crooks, and zeroes,**

**And downfallen superheroes, hope is here!**

**All of you cretins, sluts and losers,**

**Sexual deviants and boozers, and prescription drug abusers**

**Need not fear**

**Forever again**

**We'll cure your sin**

**We'll make you well, you'll feel so swell**

**Right here in Hell, at the Happy Hotel!**

**There'll be no more fire**

**And no more screams,**

**Just puppy dog kisses, and cotton candy dreams,**

**And puffy-wuffy clouds, you're gonna be like "Wow!"**

**Once you check in with meeeee~!**

**So, all your cartoon porn addictions,**

**Vegan rants, psychic predictions,**

**Ancient Roman crucifixions**

**End right here!**

**All you monsters, thieves and crazies,**

**Cannibals and crying babies,**

**Frothing mouths that's full of rabies,**

**Filled with cheer!**

**You'll be complete! It'll be so neat!**

**Our service can't be beat! You'll be on easy street! (Yes!)**

**Life will be sweet at the Happy Hotel~!**

He was touched by her song, he thought it was wonderful while the demons laughed he wanted to meet her, he heard her name was Charlie from the news, he then hears an explosion snapping him out of his thoughts and he then decides to check it out, he arrives at the scene to see a girl with one eye throwing bombs with a white guy with multiple arms with a machine gun, they were fighting a army of eggs in suits along with a cobra looking guy in a suit like a mob guy.

"Okay this place is weird."Decade said.

He then sees a egg coming towards him and he then punches him away, the two parties were getting close and then they saw the egg passing by them in the middle, they look to the right and saw Decade.

"Well now I'm known by you guys?"Decade said with a sigh.

"Who's this guy?"Angel dust said confused.

"So what do we have here, another wannabe trying to take over this part, well too bad."Sir Pentious said and then takes out a rocket launcher shooting it at Decade.

Decade then shoot it in the mid air with his ridebooker making it explode, they got surprised and he then kicks Sir Pentious away to the other side of the city.

"Boss."the eggs said and they went after him.

"Well that's was interesting, but sorry you snooze you lose."Cherri bomb said and she throws a bomb at him, Decade then jumps over it and lands behind her, she turns around but gets punched in the face sending her away to a wall, she gets out and spits to the floor."that's what you want to play bitch?"

"Let me."Angel dust then shoots him with the tommy gun but the bullets bounced off him, he got shocked since the bullets then fall to the ground.

"Is that it?"Decade said.

"Oh you think your hot shit, well let's get him."Cherri Bomb said and they charge at Decade. Decade then starts to dodged they're attacks, dodges they're fists while Cherri Bomb was throwing explosives, then a camera crew came and saw the battle while filming it.

Charlie was now fighting the news anchor Katie Killjoy in a fist fight, they then saw the tv show the battle with Cherri Bomb and Angel Dust against Decade and they stopped.

"What, what's he doing?"Vaggie said angry at Angel dust.

Decade them jumps over Angel Dust and takes out and card and inserts it on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**

He then made a clone shocking them along with everyone that was watching.

"Well, now that can make for some fun."Angel Dust said with a smile.

"Yeah right I don't swing that way."Decade said and both insert cards on the drivers.

**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!**

**KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI!**

Then both Decades turned into Kiva and Hibiki shocking everyone again, Kiva then fought Angel dust making him dodge a few punches but then he kicks him with his right leg and then sends him to the other side with another kick.

Charlie then throws Katie away and looks at the screen seeing Decade, Hibiki then fighting Cherri Bomb, he was now punching her multiple times and then shit jumps at his arm to bite it, Hibiki then inserts a card on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: ONIBI!**

He then spits fire from his mouth sending her away, she then gets up angry and takes out a big bomb and light it up."take this."she then throws it but he then kicks it back at her making her stunned and it explodes on her face, she then gets sent away crashing through the ground, Kiva vanishes and Hibiki turns back to Decade, he then walks towards her and she opens her eyes to look at him.

"It was a interesting time, but I win."Decade said.

Angel Dust gets up and looks at him."who are you?"

"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!"Decade said to him.

"A what now?"Angel Dust said confused.

Decade feels a weight on his leg and sees Cherri Bomb hugging him."whoa, what the hell."

"Hey uh Cherri why are you pole dancing on his leg?"Angel Dust asked.

"That was so hot, so wanna bang."Cherri Bomb said while looking at Decade.

"How about this, get off me."Decade said trying to shake her off, he then kicks her away and then runs away.

"Well she scared a way a man she likes."Angel Dust said and then a limo came and the back door opened to reveal Charlie and Vaggie.

"Get in here."Vaggie ordered.

"Okay."Angel Dust said and he gets in on the other side of the seats.

"Say where did that guy went?"Charlie asked.

"Who Pinky, he went that way."Angel Dust pointing and they drove to that direction.

Decade was hidding behind a building and he then looks around:"that woman was crazy, I know this is hell but seriosly she get's excited from just getting beat up, she's worse then Akeno."

He sees the limo and it then stops. the door opened to reveal Charlie and he got surprised."hi, would you like a ride?"

"Sure."Decade then gets in, he goes to sit on a seat in between the girls and Angel Dust, they then drive and he looks between both groups with Charlie smiling at him while Vaggie was giving both him and Angel Dust a glare while Angel Dust was playing with the window."so why did you help me out?"

"Well you kinda did stop Angel Dust from making any more damage."Charlie said.

"Oh yeah, isn't it because you got interested seeing him."Angel Dust said.

"Will you shut up, you already ruin the hotel's reputation with what you did."Vaggie said.

"So, what's your name?"Chalie asked Decade.

"Uh Decade."Decade said.

"Really, are you some kinda of show off."Vaggie said.

"Not really, I didn't want the attention."Decade said.

"So how did you do that?"Charlie asked.

"Do what?"Decade said.

"You know, the whole cloning and changing forms like the ones you took."Charlie said.

"Oh, that, well you might not believe it."Decade said.

"Just tell us."Vaggie said.

"Okay why so angry against me?"Decade asked.

"She doesn't like men, plus she's jealous her girlfriend got interested in meeting you."Angel Dust said and that made her growl.

"Okay fine, well I'm not from around here."Decade said and that catches they're attention.

"Go on."Vaggie said.

"Well do you believe in other worlds?"Decade asked.

"What?!"Vaggie said.

"Oh really, there exist other worlds?"Charlie said excited.

"Yes, in fact I'm human that was able to come here through the same method of travel."Decade said.

"Wait your human, but how are you still here, a normal human would transform when they sinned by just being here for a long time."Vaggie said.

"That's because this suit I wear protects me."Decade said.

"Handy."Angel Dust said.

"Yeah, so I heard about this hotel from your promotion."Decade said.

"Oh yeah, it might be a little ridiculous."Charlie said with her head down.

"Well thanks to him he made us looks like a fucking joke."Vaggie said pointing to Angel Dust.

"No, no babe, jokes are funny, I made you look sad and pathetic, like an orphan with no arms or legs, with progeria."Angel Dust said.

"Well your more of a joke after I kicked your ass."Decade said.

"Hey."Angel Dust said.

"So do you have any rooms left?"Decade asked surprising them.

"What?"Vaggie said.

"What?"Angel Dust said.

"Really?"Charlie asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you see I might stay for a while, my dad knows a way that I can get out of the suit without any harm to me as long I have a room picked, and I might stay to help you two out."Decade said.

"Oh my god, then allow me to welcome you to the Happy Hotel."Charlie said with her hand out and he shakes it.

"Well at least she's happy again."Vaggie said."but after that train wreck with Angel Dust there is no way anyone else is going to stay at the hotel."

"Does that mean I don't have a free room anymore?"Angel Dust said.

"Hey come on we don't know things are over yet, in fact we just got a new customer for the hotel, so theres still hope."Charlie said and that made Vaggie smile.

They then arrived at the hotel, they went in and they saw the place was empty with a few welcome signs, Vaggie went to a couch while Decade looks around."well this is cozy."

Angel Dust goes to the bridge and takes out a ice cream box and takes one out."it's probably to get some actual food in this place."he talked to Charlie who was sitting at a crate."you know to feed all the wayward souls you got there."he then laughs but he then sees Decade shaking his head, he saw that Charlie was looking down and he then goes to sit on the couch.

Decade kneels next to her and said:"hey, it's okay, sometimes it takes time."she still was looking down."you know I saw you sing in the news."

"Did you laugh at me too?"Charlie asked.

"No, I loved it."Decade said surprising them and she looks at him."you have talent and unlike the rest of this place you are like a light in this abyss, in fact you remind of me of two girls that I know of."his mind goes to Elizabeth and Asia."and like them your sweet and nice and that's what made me want to go to this place."Charlie smiled and Vaggie's jaw dropped while Angel Dust chuckled under his hand.

He then closes her mouth and said:"well, looks like you got competition for her."

"Cállate bastardo."Vaggie said under her teeth.

"Thanks Decade."Charlie said.

"Please call me Riku."Decade said.

"Okay, Riku."Charlie said.

Then they heard a knock on the door, they got confused and Charlie goes to answer it, she then opens it to reveal a demon wearing a red suit with a big grin, he then opens it eyes."hel"Charlie closes it and then opens it again."lo."and then she closes it again.

"Hey Vaggie."Charlie said.

"What?"Vaggie asked.

"The radio demon is at the door."Charlie said.

"What!?"Vaggie said shocked.

"Who?"Angel Dust and Decade asked.

"What should I do?"Charlie asked.

"Well don't let him in."Vaggie said.

Charlie thinks about it but then she opens the door and he said:"may I speak now?"

"You may."Charlie said.

"Alastor, pleasure to be meeting you sweatheart."Alastor said while grabbing her arm."quite a pleasure."He then comes in."excuse my sudden visit but I saw your fiasco in the picture show and I just couldn't resist what a performance, why I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929, ha ha ha ha, so many orphans."

Vaggie then points a spear at his face and said:"stop right there, I know your game, I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone here you pompous cheesy talk show shit lord."

"Dear if I wanted to hurt anyone here."Alastor said while moving the spear and then his face became creepier."I would have done so already." then his face was back to normal."no I came here because I want to help."

"Say what now?"Charlie said.

"Help, hello is this thing on."Alastor talked to his staff with that has a mic while tapping and then it grew a eye."testing testing."

"Well I heard you loud and clear."staff said.

"You want to help with?"Charlie said and he then appears behind them.

"This ridiculous thing your trying to do, this hotel, I want to help you run it."Alastor said.

"But why'"Charlie said.

"Why does anyone want to do anything, sheer absolute boredom, I've lacked inspiration for decades, my work became mondaine lacking focus, aimless, I came to form a new form of entertainment."Alastor then laughs.

"Okay this guy smells trouble,"Decade said.

"So does this mean, you think it's possible to rehabilitate a demon?"Charlie asked but he laughs.

"Of course not, that's wacky nonsense, redemption oh the none existent humanity, no no no no, I don't think theres anything left that could save such loathsome sinners, the chance given was the life they lived before, the punishment is this, there is no undoing what is done."Alastor said.

"So why are you even here, if you don't want to help her?"Decade asked with his arms crossed.

"Consider it a investiment in ongoing entertainment for myself young man, I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment only to repeatedly trip and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure, in fact your here as a guest that has dangers too."Alastor said to him.

"What?"Decade said.

"Oh I know the fact your human, of course as much I want to see you turn into a demon now I will just have to wait since one of these days you will slip up and then you will be stuck here forevor."Alastor said and he made Decade angry."in fact let see what you would looks like."he then makes a mirror in front of Decade, then a image appears of not him but what he would become, then it showed a monster version of Decade with sharp teeth, he didn't have the driver, he has a long tongue, two horns and two giant bat wings on his back, Decade got shocked along with them but Alastor looks at it."well your quite a looker, I'm sure the ladies will love this new you."

"That won't happen."Decade said staring into his eyes but then Charlie drags him to her and Vaggie.

"Charlie you can't trust him, he's a deal maker he can't be redeemed and is most likely looking for a way to destroy everything we're trying to do."Vaggie said.

"Look I know he's evil, he doesn't want to change and he even wants to see Riku become a demon like us and make him be separated from his famiy, but the whole point of this is to give people a chance, to have faith, thing will be better, how can I turn someone away, I can't it goes against everything I'm trying to do, everything I believe in, just trust me I can take care of myself."Charlie said.

"Charlie what ever you do, do not make a deal with him."Vaggie said.

"Don't worry I picked one thing from my dad, you don't take shit from other demons."Charlie said and she goes to talk to him.

"Who's her dad?"Decade asked.

"Oh right you don't know, her dad is Lucifer ruler of hell."Vaggie said and he got surprised.

"Okay so you're sketchy as fuck and you clearly see what I'm trying to do here as a joke but I don't, I think everyone deserves a chance to prove they can be better so I'm taking your offer to help, on the condition theres no trickster voodoo strings attached."Chalie said.

"So it's a deal then?"Alastor then extends his hand to her with a grew glow around them.

"Nope."Charlie said making him stop."no shaking, no deals, as princess of hell I order you to help with this hotel, for as long as you desire, sound fair."

"Fair enough."Alastor said and he then looks around.

"That could have gone better."Decade said.

"So where is your hotel staff?"Alastor asked Charlie and she then points at Vaggie who was glaring at him."your going to need more than that."he then goes to Angel Dust who was at the counter."and what can you do my effeminate fellow?"

"I can suck your dick."Angel Dust said shocking him.

"Ha, no."Alastor said.

"Your loss."Angel Dust said.

"And you my dear hero?"Alastor asked Decade.

"Well I have two friends who can help."Decade said.

"Good, and I can cash in a few favors to liven things up,"Alastor then snaps his fingers and then from the fireplace then something lands on the fire, they look at it and Alastor picks it up and then it opened a eye, the ash came off to reveal a small girl."this little darling is Nifty."he then lets her go and she stands up.

"Hi I'm Nifty, it's nice to meet you, it's been a while since I made new friends, why are most of you women, why is there only one man here."Nifty said looking at Decade."I'm sorry if that's rude, oh man this place is filthy it really needs a ladies touch."and then she starts to clean the place up.

They they saw a flying monkey looking cat guy that was in a poker table and he seemed confused."what the fuck is this."he then saw Alastor."you."

"Ah Husker my good friend, glad you could make it."Alastor said.

"Don't you Husker me you son of a bitch, I was about to win the whole dang pot."Husk said.

"Good to see you too."alastor said.

"What do you want with me this time?"Husk said.

"My friend I'm doing some charity work, so I took it upon myself to volunteer your services, I hope that's okay?"Alastor said.

"Are you shitting me?"Husk said.

"No, I don't think so."Alastor said and then Husk pushes him away.

"You thought it would be some kind of big fucking riot to pull me out of nowhere, you think I'm some kind of fucking clown!"Husk yelled at him.

"Maybe."Alastor said.

"I ain't doing no fucking charity job."Husk said.

"Well I figured you would be the perfect face to man the front desk of this fine estabalishment, with your charming smile and welcoming energy this job was made for you."Alastor then goes to the bar."don't worry my friend I can make this more welcoming if you wish."he then made a bottle of cheap booze appear.

"What, you think you can just buy me with a wink and some cheap booze?! Well, you CAN!"Husk said and takes the bottle, he then drinks it and goes behind the bar.

"Well he's a interesting one."Decade said and Alastor goes next to him.

"So when can your friends come?"Alastor asked.

"Give me a moment."Decade then goes to call them, he then comes back a few moments later."they'll be here shortly."

**(Insert I want you here.)**

Then fire came from the floor and they all saw Scanty and Kneesocks in they're true forms, Charlie and Vaggie got stunned and Vaggie's jaw dropped.

**May the Earth shatter.**

**May the oceans dry.**

**May the sun extinguish itself.**

**Grant upon us the power of our Lord Satan in Hell**

**We are demons!**

**High-class Commander Demons!**

**Scanty: Scanty!**

**Kneesocks: And her sister, Kneesocks!**

Then they transformed back into the uniforms, they then went to Riku's side and Scanty said:"as we said we are the demon sisters."

"And we are here to put some order into this hotel."Kneesocks said.

"Wonderful, it will keep those ruffians in line."Alastor said.

Angel Dust then goes next to Vaggie and said:"they have more sex appeal then you."

"What was that?"Vaggie said glaring at him.

"Oh my gosh, welcome to the happy hotel."Charlie said going up to the girls with a big smile."your going to love it here."she then extends her hand and they shook it.

"Well yes nice to meet you and we will be in charged in keeping order around here."Scanty said.

"Why yes, rules keep behavior in check, supression keeps thoughts in check and and physical training keeps others from looking like fat slobs."Kneesocks starts to blush.

"Sister your blushing again."Scanty said and she stops.

"Oh excuse me, I'm too fragile I blush easily."Kneesocks said holding her face.

Then they start to smell something and Scanty said:"what is that smell?"

"What smell?"Charlie asked.

Then they look at Angel Dust."what?"

"No wonder I smelled the scent of horing, when was the last time you took a bath."Kneesocks said,

"Oh I don't know, like three months."Angel Dust said and they got disgusted.

"Please tell you demons are not like him?"Scanty asked the others.

"No, he's just a porn star."Vaggie said.

"Well you need a bath right now."Scanty said.

"Oh yeah, make me toots."Angel Dust said with a smirk but then it was gone when he saw them with hazmat suits and water hoses."you wouldn't."then they shot water at him while the other hose shot soap, Vaggie smirked at him getting what he deserved."okay."they then stopped and he stands up wet."I'll go take a bath, stupid bitches."he then goes to his room.

"This is amazing."Charlie said.

"It's okay."Vaggie said.

"Well I'm glad you liked it along with your friends own freinds."Alastor said.

Then the door exploded hitting Nifty and they look out to see that guy again Sir Pentious in a flying ship."well look who it is harboring one of the hores along with the Pink bastard."

"It's not pink, it's Magenta."Decade said.

"We meet again Alastor."Sir Pentious said to him.

"Do I know you?"Alastor asked making him shocked.

"Oh yes you do, and this time I have the element of surprise."Sir Pentious said making a huge cannon point at them.

Then Alastor made a portal appear beneath the ship and tentacle came out and grabbing it and then it crushes it making it explode, they all got surprised.

"Well, I'm starved! Who wants some Jambalaya?"Alastor asked and they went back inside."my mother made the best Jambalaya and in fact it nearly killed her."

After that the sisters were able to make a barrier in Riku's room and it allowed him to be able to be off his suit so he was able to eat and sleep there, after that Riku looks out from his window and sees all of hell and it's corruption, he then saw a huge watch telling them when the next purge is and it's something that Charlie's been trying to prevent with the hotel so he will just have to help her out while he stays there.

**Note:It's Hazbin Hotel, yes I know it's only a pilot but I wanted to do it, and before someones says like Charlie's a lesbian and is with Vaggie first she's bisexual and second don't worry she's the princess of hell so who's to say she can't have more then one person, this one will be a interesting one and will have Helluva Boss mixed with in since it's both the same world so they will appear too.**


	19. Chapter 19 First day in Hell

**Chapter 19 First day in Hell**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After staying at the Happy Hotel Riku has been mostly in his room, there was a chair that he sit back and relax and the beds were very comfortable despite some of the hellish decor, he spent time with Charlie since he was excited to know more about him and the other worlds he visited, right now he was sitting on his chair relaxing with his eyes closed and Scanty and Kneesocks treating him, Scanty was waving a fan while offering him a drink and Kneesocks was giving him a massage.

"Is this good Riku?"Kneesocks said.

"Yes, thank you for giving my time here better."Riku said.

Then Vaggie comes in and said:"okay I need to talk."she then stops to see what he was doing."okay what's going on here?"

"Can't you see, they are treating they're favorite guest."Riku said.

"Okay that is so not what they're supposed to do, so why are you having your girls give you a special treament."Vaggie said mad.

"I thought the guest is god."Riku said making her mad."okay girls you can go back to work looks like she needs some time to talk to me."

"What?"They said so the pouted and left while closing the door behind them.

"So, is there something that you want?"Riku looks at her.

"Of course, what's with you and Charlie?"Vaggie demanded.

"Me and Charlie."Riku said while getting up."I don't get it, she's just doing her job treating her guest while being a friend, so why are you jealous?"

"Jealous! Okay I'm not jealous, Charlie had a boyfriend before me that she had to break up with, plus I know what the rest of you men are, a bunch of pig headed fools that would use women for they're own pleasure."Vaggie then glares at him.

Riku thinks about something and said:"oh so Charlie bisexual."Vaggie gritted her teeth since he basically was ignoring her."look if you really trust her why are you so scared that I will take her away?"

"What?"Vaggie said.

"If you truly loved her you would trust in her and see what happens, I already told her that I have multiple wonderful girls in my harem so why are you scared that I will have Charlie too if she loves you."Riku look at her.

"Why you."Vaggie then charges at him and she tries to punch him but he dodges her attacks.

"I thought your supposed to take care of your guests."Riku said while dodging.

"Shut up!"She then goes to grab him but then she trips and Riku catches her by her waist leaning her down.

Charlie then comes in and said:"hey Riku how did you like."then she stop seeing the scene in front of her and they looked at her."uh Vaggie."

"What?"Vaggie said.

"I didn't know you like Riku."Charlie said a little nervous.

"Huh."Angel Dust comes in to see it along with Nifty.

"WHAT?!"Vaggie said shocked and she then looks at her position so she pushes him away."oh no, no no no, I was not going to kiss him, I was trying to teach him a lesson."

"Yeah right."Angel Dust said with a smirk making her mad.

"How about instead of attacking me, you deal with the stalker that's been watching me for some time, in fact she's there."Riku points at the window and they saw Cherri looking at him, then she starts to kiss the window towards him."even when she knows I'm a human she won't let me go."

"I don't understand why don't you just do it with her?"Angel Dust asked.

"Simple, my mother is a scary woman and if I come back and gave away my virginity to a girl that isn't the one she wants me to marry first she will kill me."Riku said.

"Oh I get it."Angel Dust said.

"So can either get rid of her or get some curtains for this room."Riku said.

"I'll be right back."Nifty said and she then leaves, after some time she comes back and puts a curtain on the window making Cherri sad.

"I might not able to see you but I will get in there one day."Cherri said.

"Well I think I better go now, is there a back entrance?"Riku asked and Charlie nodded."good."

He then transformed into Decade and he goes outside of his room, he then goes to the lobby to see Alastor there.

"Ah Riku, so good to see up."Alastor said.

"Yeah yeah, so how is the place going and future guests?"Decade asked.

"Well my boy, I have made a few calls and soon the hotel will have guests."Alastor said.

"Well that's good to know."Decade said and he passes by the bar with Husk there."Hey Husk."

"Hey."Husk said while drinking.

Decade then sits on the couch and then Charlie comes and asked:"So, can you tell me more about your adventures?"

"I guess."Decade said making her happy.

Vaggie was watching them and she glares at Decade, Alastor was looking at her and grins."So she became jealous for the fact that her love is now interested in a man."

Charlie loved hearing more about his adventures even the one about Kuoh, Vaggie would sometimes take her away and other times glare at Decade which made him glare back at her, they even had a moment were they fought against each other in a wrestling match in one of the rooms, they were now glaring at each other in his room.

"Okay that's it, I get it, you love Charlie but what's with your deal with men?"Decade asked.

"Men are just evil beings that destroy others, I won't allow you take Charlie to ruin her."Vaggie said.

"Really, so you don't mind Angel Dust much but more on me being close to Charlie, yes she's cute I'll admit it, but if she wants to stay with you I'm fine with that, all I wanted to do is just make her happy is that too much for you, I stayed her since she is simply trying to make her dream real since she is trying to help others."Decade said.

Then Angel Dust came in and said:"Uh guys I think you should see this."

They followed him and went to the TV in the lobby, they all the saw Katie Killjoy the new anchor saying:"our story today the so called Happy Hotel is nothing more than a joke, the princess of hell actually thinks that sinners are capable of going to heaven."then she starts to laugh.

"She's slandering us."Vaggie said.

"Well it's only natural for those people to appear."Alastor said.

"Well let's go there and teach her a lesson."Decade said.

"Yeah, she can't do this."Charlie said and then she, Decade, Vaggie, Scanty, Kneesocks and Angel Dust went to the studio.

They went to the frount door the guards tried to stop them but Scanty and Kneesocks took care of them with they're waepons, they then went up to the studio and Decade kicks the doors opened.

They then stopped to look at them and Katie Killjoy said:"well is it isn't the princess with her friends."

"What are you doing, is this because of last time you can't just spread lies about us."Charlie said.

"Oh why don't you grow up and act like a adult, the fact you think that sinners can be redeem is funny, plus the that song you made was so stupid so why don't you grow up you snot nosed bitch."Katie said and she then laughs along with those there.

Charlie gets sad and starts to cry a bit, Vaggie got mad and before she could do anything Decade goes in front of Charlie to look at her face and he got shocked, he then glares at Katie who then stopped to look at him, everyone then saw Decade get a dark aura and he went into violent emotion, he then leans back and then roars at her making Katie get scared.

She then tries run but then Decade appears behind her and grabs her leg, he then starts to slam her at the ground multiple times while some tried to stop him he then hits them with Katie then he throws her up into the air, he then sees Tom Trench trying to escape but then he grabs him by his neck."please no."then Decade turns him into a baseball bat and then when Katie came down he hits her with Tom sending her towards the wall, she got sent through it with her head sticking out and she was next to a door, Decade then goes to the door and slams it against her face multiple times.

Back at the hotel Nifty, Husk and Alastor were watching on tv with Alastor enjoying it."now this is entertainment."

After that Katie now had a cast on her neck and was hurt pretty bad, she was sitting at her desk with Charlie next to her smiling and Decade behind Katie with his arms crossed glaring at her, she then looks back and gets scared.

"It seems I was wrong, the Happy Hotel is a great place for those that want to go to heaven, so go there and join to have a happy time."Katie said.

"And cut."Decade said making the camera guys stop and they went away.

The group then leave with Charlie saying:"oh thank you Riku."

Decade goes back to normal and said:"Anytime, were friends aren't we."Charlie nodded, Vaggie looks at him and smiled it seems he really cares for Charlie, maybe he wasn't so bad.

Back at the studio Katie was in her dressing room looking at herself in a mirror."I can't believe that guy did this to me, that jerk, that bastard, what he did was, was."she then stopped and smile."sexy."she never met a man that went up to her beat her like that, everyone was scared of her and even Tom was a pussy."I wonder if he would do the same, oh I would so take him."

On another part of hell someone was watching the news in a dark room in a tv, he couldn't be seen and he saw Decade in the screen which made him mad."Onore Decade."

Back at the hotel Decade was back in his room with Scanty and Kneesocks with him, Charlie was happy now and then Vaggie goes upt to her."hey Charlie, what do you think of Riku?"

"Well, he's really nice and he's been a real help around here along with his friends."Charlie said.

"Well I guess I won't mind if you and him get along."Vaggie said.

Charlie got surprised and said:"what, Vaggie did you and Riku got into a fight?"

"Okay yes, I just didn't want him to try anything on you, after your last ex."Vaggie said.

"Really, so you were worried that Riku might not be a good person."Charlie said.

"Yes, and it seems I was wrong."Vaggie said.

"Aw Vaggie."Charlie then hugs her and then let go."also maybe you could say your sorry to Riku."

"Alright."Vaggie said and she goes up to his room.

She the saw Scanty and Kneesocks come out and she then knocks on the door."come in."she then comes in and sees Riku sitting on his chair.

"Well what do you want do now?"Riku asked.

"Look I just want to say I'm."Vaggie was trying to say it but was having problem."S-S-Sorry."

"Oh, well I accept it."Riku said.

Vaggie then goes up to him and then kisses his cheek."there my grandmother said to give someone a kiss on the cheek for doing something wrong after saying sorry."she then leaves the room.

"Okay, I did not expect that."Riku said.

Vaggie was walking down the hall and said:"okay why I'm not sick for doing that."

After that Charlie was happy that both Riku and Vaggie got along now, she likes that the two people that she cares for are now friends and then the hotel will start to get more attention.

**Note:Well Riku got the attention of another woman that he doesn't want anything to do with her, Vaggie now likes him and you might get surprised to what will happen also tat part of men that she hates I added that since we don't know much about her now to answer the reviews:Guest: the reason why is because I wanted to get to this arc not because of it's closer to Ryuki, raz2694 I never played so that might not happen and Bobby Jenkins maybe Shantae.**


	20. Chapter 20 What your heart tells you?

**Chapter 20 What your heart tells you?**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After Decade beat up Katie on live TV, Charlie had some that were interested and some wanted to meet Decade himself to see how strong he is, Riku was in his room and he was sitting on his bed thinking about the things the happened, he then lifts the curtain a bit and he saw Cherri again.

"Would you leave me alone for once."Riku said.

"Not until your married to me so we can kick butt and have sex for a life time."Cherri said but then he closed the curtain again."I know you can still hear me."

Riku then presses a button on the wall and then a water knocked Cherri down, Scanty and Kneesocks put it there to keep her away, he then sees the ssiters come in and Scanty said:"let me guess she came back?"

"I don't think she even left."Riku said.

"Well good thing we put that there to keep her away."Kneesocks said.

"Yes, so is there something you want to ask me?"Riku asked them.

"Charlie wants to do a game night so she asked us to ask you if your interested."Scanty said.

"Sure and let me guess it's here."Riku said and they nodded."alright fine."

Then they were all together with Charlie, Vaggie, Nifty and Angel Dust there, they didn't want to bring Alastor and Husk was at the bar, they were playing truth or dare with a bottle in the middle of them.

"This is going to be so fun."Charlie said.

"Yeah, let's play a kiddy game."Angel Dust said.

"And for a first rule no daring people to have sex."Riku said.

"Oh come on."Angel Dust said.

"And if you lose you must do something really that you wouldn't do and lose at the same time."Riku said.

"Okay let's go."Charlie said and she then spins the bottle and it then lands on Scanty."okay Scanty Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."Scanty looks at her.

"Okay so what is the most embarrasing that happened to you?"Charlie asked.

"It was being defeated by those ugly angels from my world."Scanty said angry and Kneesocks got angry too.

"Oh them."Riku said.

"Okay, you can go now."Charlie said.

Scanty then spins the bottle and it then lands on Angel Dust."okay Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."Angel Dust said.

"I dare you to, get another hosing with my sister helping me."Scanty and Kneesocks then get a evil grin and he got worried.

Then they tied him up in a tree and sprayed him with water, he was choking on it while the others watched from the room with Vaggie smirking, then after that they were back in the room with Angel Dust still wet.

"Okay my turn."He then spins the bottle and then it lands on Vaggie causing him to smirk."okay truth or dare unless your too scared."

"Oh really, Dare then."Vaggie said.

"Good, I dare you to kiss Riku on the lips."that shocks them.

"What?!"Vaggie said.

"And if you don't."he then grins."you gotta run outside naked."he then waits with his arms crossed and then to his shock and the others Vaggie kissed Riku making the sisters scream in shock."okay, I didn't expect that."

She breaks it up and said:"I wasn't going to run naked."

"But did you had to use tongue?"Riku asked making her stunned with her face red and the rest were surprised.

"So you enjoyed it?"Angel Dust then got punched in the head.

"Let's just finish this."Vaggie then spins the bottle, it then lands on Riku."damn it, okay Truth or dare?"

"Truth."Riku said.

"Okay, how many girls do you have in your harem?"Vaggie said.

Riku thinks about it and said:"fifteen."she then growls at him."hey I'm not going around taking girls for a harem, I'm just too good looking."

"I agree."Cherri was heard and then Kneesocks punched the button making her fall again.

Riku then spins the bottle and it then points at Kneesocks."okay truth or dare?"

"Truth."Kneesocks said.

"How much you love me?"Riku said.

"With all my heart that will make sure to have as many of your children."Kneesocks said with a huge blush.

"Okay that's enough, plus your blushing."Riku said.

"Oh excuse me."she then spins the bottle and it then lands on Charlie."Truth or dare?"

"Uh, Dare."Charlie said.

"Okay, I'll spin it again and the one it lands on you must kiss that person."Kneeosocks said surprising them.

"WHAT!?"Vaggie said.

"Well okay."Charlie said nervous and they spin it again.

They saw it spinning around with Vaggie hoping it won't stop at someone bad, then it starts to slow down and it stopped, they then look who it pointed at and saw Riku.

"Okay I wasn't expecting this."Riku said.

"Well, you are really nice, so."Charlie then puckers her lips and goes towards Riku, Scanty was strangling Kneesocks for what she did."how could you do that." and Vaggie was stunned, she was getting close but then they heard a noise outside stopping her, they went to the window and they saw Katie again with a few cameramen at the entrance."What she doing here?"

"Problema."Vaggie said.

They went down stairs after Riku transforms into Decade and they saw Nifty and Husk looking outside on one of the windows.

"Why the fuck is the news here?"Husk said.

"Were about to find out."Decade said.

Katie was outside and she was putting make up on, she then looks at a mirror and then puts it away.

"Okay, now's my chance, you remember what to do?"She asked them and they nodded."good."

"Okay what's going on out here."Vaggie said and they look at her and the group.

Katie looks at Decade and smiled."Well we came here in order to make a interview with the famous and handsome human that defeated Cherri Bomb."

They look at Decade who was confused, hell knew he was human since Cherri Bomb basically said that when she tries to look at his room, many of the demons wanted to know more about the human that can rival the strongest members of hell.

"I don't do interviews."Decade said.

"Oh come on, don't be shy."Katie then gets too close for him and he saw the look on her eyes, it was the same Cherri gave him many times.

"Okay, I'll be going now."Decade then steps back.

"Oh please, we can have some fun."Katie had a big grin.

"Okay stay back."Decade then points his ridebooker at her in gun mode but that made her moan and he then runs back in.

"Hey wait come back."Katie then got tackled by Cherri starting a fight.

"Hey I saw him first."Cherri said.

"I don't see your name on him."Katie said and they were fighting while the others went back in.

"Okay that was interesting."Angel Dust said.

"That whore, she dares to try to take our Riku away when we had to work hard for miss Nastumi's blessing and now she dares to take him away from us."Scanty said angry.

"Sister calm down, they're gone now and Riku went back to his room."Kneesocks calmed her sister down.

Charlie saw the interaction and she felt bad seeing Katie trying to flirt with Riku, she then walks away upstairs and then Alastor goes up to her."well, what got you so down kid?"

"Well, I have been very angry at Katie for what she's been trying to do with Riku and I don't know why."Charlie said.

"Well my dear that is simply love."Alastor said shocking her.

"Love, but I love Vaggie."Charlie said.

"Ha, simple you still have that desire to have more then one lover and you found the perfect male, plus you have to get an heir of you own when you rule over Hell, I can also see he got your girlfriend interested in him."Alastor said.

"Well I'll think about it."Charlie said and she walks away thinking about her feelings while Alastor had a big grin on his face.

When he turned around he was met with a spear pointing at him and he saw Vaggie glaring at him."I saw what you did, trying to make Charlie follow Riku like some school girl, your trying to destroy what we have so she can be unfaithful."

"Please, she simply in love with two people, and you feel the same as well."Alastor said.

"What?"Vaggie said.

"I saw the way you look at him, you didn't show any hate, which would seems your heart is saying to have a happy live with him and your girlfriend."Alastor said.

"Don't be ridiculous."Vaggie said and she storms off.

"Don't lie to yourself."Alastor said while she leaves.

Vaggie leaves the hotel to clear her heard, Charlie was in her room and was looking outside the window thinking about her feelings.

Vaggie was now in a different part of the city that had like a dead forest and she looks around to see it was empty.

**(Insert I won't say I'm In love here.)**

Vaggie looks into the sky and starts to sing.

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement,**

**I guess I've already won that**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's ancient history, been there, done that**

She then starts to walk away with shadow spirits of fallen women appear on the trees singing as well.

**Who d'you think you're kidding**

**He's the earth and heaven to you**

**Try to keep it hidden,**

**Honey we can see right through you**

**Girl you can't conceal it**

**We know how you're feeling**

**Who you thinking of**

**No chance no way I won't say it, no no**

Vaggie waves her hand in a negative motion while walking away.

**(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)**

Charlie was now looking at a photo of her and Vaggie together and then she starts to draw on a piece of paper.

**It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

Vaggie walking away and thinks of the times she was with Charlie.

**It feels so good when you start out**

She then holds her head.

**My head is screaming "Get a grip girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

**Girl you can't deny it**

**Who you are is how you're feeling**

**Baby we're not buying**

Charlie then finished it and it was a picture of her, Vaggie and Riku with all three of them happy making her smile.

**Hon we saw you hit the ceiling**

**Face it like a grown-up**

**When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad**

Vaggie then arrives a red river and starts to jump over the rocks.

**No chance no way I won't say it, no no**

She then trips and was about to fall but she catches a branch and the tree in front of her turned into Decade holding her hand making her smile, she then gets closer to him.

**(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)**

**This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love**

She then stopped and the tree went back to normal then she walks away holding her head.

**(We'll do it until you admit you're in love)**

**You're way off base I won't say it**

**Get off my case I won't say it**

Vaggie then sits next to a tree and then takes out a knife, she then looks at the tree and carves her initial along with Charlie's and Riku's in a big heart and that made her smile.

**(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)**

**At least out loud I won't say I'm in love**

She then puts her head next to it and relaxes looking into the sky seeing Riku smiling at her and she smiled back, Charlie puts the drawing next to her night stand making her happy.

Vaggie then comes back to the hotel and goes to meet up with Charlie, she knocks on the door and Charlie opens it."hey Vaggie."

"Can I come in?"Vaggie asked and she nodded.

She came in and said:"Charlie tell what do you truly feel about Riku?"

"What?"Charlie said stunned.

"Just tell me please."Vaggie then holds her face.

"Are you scared that he might seperate us?"Charlie asked.

"No, it's just I need to make sure before I make my own choice."Vaggie said.

"Well, I really like him in the same way I do for you and the thought of the three us being all together makes me happy."Charlie admitted.

Vaggie then smiled and said:"well I guess I can live with that, if he also makes you happy then that makes me happy too."she then kisses her.

"Wait, you too."Charlie said surprised.

"Well I won't say it."Vaggie said and Charlie hugs her."but you need to be careful, I think Alastor might be trying to use our feelings to get Riku out of his suit."

"Then he would be stuck here."Charlie said.

"Yes, so we need to protect him too."Charlie nodded in agreement.

In a secret room the shadow from last time was looking around a lab that he had and then a light appears on top of him, it reveaked the new Kani Laser and he was working on a project with his computer.

Then a rift opened and he looks back to see a young man wearing a black cloak with a hood covering his face.

"Who are you?"Kani said and he then looks at the symbol ont he chest being Shocker."Shocker."

"Yes, and we have found you again."he then points his hand at him making a energy fly at him, then it then morphs to doktor G but the face was of Narutaki's"Narutaki."

"So why come here just to find me?"Narutaki asked.

"Simple, we want you to join Shocker in order to destroy Decade, we will offer some materials for your creations."stranger said.

Narutaki smiled and said:"thank you, I will destroy Decade and I have a plan in case something happens to my creations."

"Good, we will contact you again."Stranger said and he leaves him alone.

"I will stop you this time Decade."Narutaki said.

Riku was in his room and felt something was going to happen soon but what he doesn't know.

**Note:Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, Vaggie fell for Riku since he was different then any other men she met and he was super nice to Charlie, Narutaki is the villain here since he died and got sent to hell and he got stuck in his Kani Laser form until Shocker brought him back to life giving him his doktor G form and he can now go back to his normal human form, now to answer the reviews:don't worry Riku will have other unique girls and you can see Charlie and Vaggie are ones and the other Guest that suggested a arc-v story I'm not interested in making another with a OC with the another riders as a deck I have something else planned and I have two of them so that one sorry I can't do it.**


	21. Chapter 21 Helluva City

**Chapter 21 Helluva City**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was in his room and he was looking outside his window, he was watching out now for Katie since after that last attempt she was now tryin to get his attention, he prefer Cherri over her for a long mile, he then sits on the chair relaxing a bit.

He then hears a knock on the door."come in."then the door opened to reveal Charlie and Vaggie to his surprise.

"Hey Riku."Charlie said and they smiled but Vaggie was too big so Charlie looks at her."be more natural."she then makes it smaller.

"So what can I do for you both?"Riku asked.

"Well we were wondering."Charlie said and then she nudges Vaggie to say it.

"That if you would like to come with us to get some fresh air."Vaggie said.

"Sure, but where without getting found by you know who?"Riku asked.

"Well we could go to this place called Imp City."Charlie said.

"It's a place where Imps the lower class demons live along with homeless people live."Vaggie said.

"A weird choice to go, but hey what the heck."Riku said making them happy.

After that they went out in the back and Riku was now Decade, they walked over to the place and arrive at the entrance to the city, Decade looks around and sees a few red imps along with homeless.

"Well this place is interesting."Decade said.

"Yeah I know this isn't the best place we could go but this is the only one we can go to avoid other people so that we can have some time alone."Charlie said.

"Hey it's okay, let's jsut enjoy our time together."Decade said making them happy."so any reason why you asked me to come out of the hotel?"they then blushed.

"Just thought you might have wanted to see more of hell."Vaggie said.

"Well okay."Decade said.

Then at a building were it's the work place of the Immediate Murder Professionals or I.M.P for short, at a room Loona a humanoid wolf was taking something from the fridge while Millie was looking at her.

"Whoever left the fucking avocado salad in the fridge, I'm taking it because I have the worst hangover right now."Loona then takes the box, she then opens it and eats the whole thing.

"Why would you drink on a work night?"Millie asked.

"I'm hungover from this morning dumbass."Loona said to her.

Moxxie then comes in and saw them."isn't that my lunch."

"You know what? I can't take this assault right now! I need to blow off some fucking steam!"Loona then kicks the box at Moxxie throwing him out shocking Millie and Loona then runs out of the building.

Near the building the trio were walking around and Vaggie asked Decade:"so could you tell us more about your parents?"

"My parents, well my dads a Decade too but with a different driver while my mother is a retired one after she passed on her partner Kiva-la to Elizabeth which is my first girlfriend."Decade said.

"Can you tell us more about her?"Charlie asked.

"Well she's nice, and adventurous."Decade said and then Loona came out running and kicks Decade away shocking the girls, she then turns around to back but then she got kicked back hitting a wall, Millie, Moxxie and Blitzo looked outside and saw her in that state, then they look at Decade who was glaring at her.

"Oh no."Millie said.

Loona gets out glaring at Decade and he said:"that's what you get for kicking me."

"What's wrong with that hellhound?"Charlie asked.

"I think she might be in a bad mood."Vaggie said.

"You want to fuck with me, let's go."Loona then tackles him and they start to punch each other.

"Why did this had to happen, now Loonie won't stop until she wins."Blitzo said worried.

"Yeah well out friend won't lose."Vaggie said to them.

Decade and Loona were now pushing each other and then Decade kicks her away, he then takes out a card being Kiva and inserts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!**

He then transforms into Kiva surprising the imps while Loona gets up looking at him."cute trick."

"How about we even the playing field."He then takes out another card and inserts it.

**FORM RIDE: KIVA GARURU!**

Then he turns into Garuru form with the saber on his right hand, he then howls and charges at Loona, he then starts to slash at her while she was dodging but he then kicks in the gut and punches her away, she then gets on all fours and punches at him but he dodges her attacks and then does the same while opening the mouth to put the saber in, they then starts running around while whitting each other but then Decade slashes her making Loona hit the ground, he then takes out a card and inserts it on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KIVA!**

He then jumps into the air and spins around, then he slashes Loona in the chest leaving huge slash mark.

The imps got shocked while Charlie and Vaggie smiled but then they realize something.

"Wait don't hellhounds."Charlie said.

"Oh no."Vaggie got worried.

Loona gets up and sees the scratch on her."you know what, I was pissed off with a hangover and wanna know what am I am right now?"

Decade then goes back to his base and said:"what?"

"Horny."Loona yelled making him shocked."so take off that suit, drop down and let me ride."

He then looks at her and then bolts it, the girls followed him with loona chasing after him as well.

"Loona."the imps go after her.

"She had to fight him."Moxxie said.

Decade was running away with Loona behind him."get back here."

"Riku."Charlie and Vaggie were running after him with the Imps behind them.

Some was watching them from behind the buildings, then it opened many different eyes to look at Charlie and Decade.

Loona then jumps at him and said:"now let's go."but then the Imps grabs her pulling her off.

"Okay Loona, that's enough."Blitzo said trying to calm her.

"Yeah you might give him a disease."Moxxie said making her glare at him.

Charlie and Vaggie go up to Decade while he was getting up and Vaggie asked:"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."Decade said making them smile.

Then a web gets shot at Charlie and she gets dragged making her scream, then they saw her getting dragged up and they saw a giant spider with many eyes standing on top of a building.

"Charlie!"Vaggie and Decade yelled out to her.

"What, where did that thing come from?!"Moxxie said.

The spider goes running away with Charlie and Decade follows it with Vaggie and the others following him, they then saw it go inside a huge whole outside of the city and Decade jumps inside of it with the other following him.

He then arrives at a tunnel with the rest coming, Vaggie then looks at the Imps and Loona."why did you follow us?"

"Well we needed to know what that thing was."Millie said.

"And I might have an idea who did it."Blitzo said.

Decade then runs to the end and the others follow him, Loona then looks at Vaggie."so is that girl like his girlfriend or soemthing?"

"Hey she's my girlfriend."Vaggie said.

"Then why is she so protective along with you two being so caring to him?"Loona asked her and Vaggie blushes."oh I get it a three wa."Loona snout gets grabbed by Vaggie.

"Don't you even say anything, we are trying to tell him at the right time."Vaggie said.

"That's so romantic."Millie said.

"And he's must be really lucky."Moxxie said.

They then arrive at a door and Decade opens it he runs in and then bars appear closing off the others, he looks back and then he heard Charlie:"Riku!"he looks up to see her suspended in mid air by the web.

"Charlie!"Decade points his arm at her.

Then the Spider lands in front of him and roars, Decade then takes out the ridebooker and charges at it but then it starts to move around too fast for him as he tries to slash at it, then he gets knocked back by it and they look as Decade was trying to fight it.

"Come on Riku."Vaggie said hopping he doesn't lose, if that does happen not only Charlie might be in danger, he would change back as well.

They then watch as the spider was moving on around, Charlie was worried and then a tear comes out of her eye, then she starts to hum a song then Decade hears her and then the spider starts to dance a bit.

"He reacts to music."Decade said surprising them.

"That's great, then you both have to sing together to make it get distracted."Millie said.

"Charlie's a great singer."Vaggie said.

"But what about him."Loona said pointing at Decade.

"Oh don't worry, now let's do this together Charlie."Decade said making her smile and she nodded.

**(Insert Sally's song from Oogie's revenge here.)**

**Charlie:**

**We should have known not to believe**

**And things would not have turned so bad**

**Decade:**

**It's true his plan was to deceive**

**But that should not make you so sad**

Decade then start sot dance around the spider while he goes back.

**Charlie:**

**But danger waits at every turn**

**Decade:**

**And I am ready**

**To set things right here**

He then starts to shoot it at making it scream.

**Charlie:**

**How can you say that you will be okay?**

**And come back another day?**

**What will become of our dear town?**

**Now that we've let our Hero down**

**Decade:**

**You know, dear Charlie, that's not true**

**We can save this town, me and you**

He then jumps around the spider hitting it multiple times with his sword.

**Charlie:**

**There's so much danger yet to face**

**Decade:**

**But I'm not worried, back home I hurried**

**Decade and Charlie:**

**Now we must stop**

**That evil mastermind's scheme**

**And save our Hotel.**

Decade then jumps up and kicks it back to a wall.

**Charlie:**

**We should have known not to believe**

**And things would not have turned so bad**

**Decade:**

**It's true his plan was to deceive**

**But that should not make you so sad**

The other were watching and Vaggie was smiling at they're interaction and the way they sang to each other.

**Charlie:**

**But danger waits at every turn**

**Decade:**

**And I am ready**

**To set things right here**

Decade looks at her while the Spider dances.

**Charlie:**

**How can you say that you will be okay?**

**And come back another day?**

**What will become of our dear town?**

**Now that we've let our Hero down**

**Decade:**

**You know, dear Charlie, that's not true**

**We can save this town, me and you**

he then avoids the spider's attack and slashes at it.

**Charlie:**

**There's so much danger yet to face**

**Decade:**

**But I'm not worried, back home I hurried**

He then shoots at it mutliple times again making the spider take more damage.

**Charlie:**

**You surely will**

**Now we all count on you**

**To see this trouble through**

**We should have known not to believe**

**And things would not have turned so bad**

**Decade:**

**It's true his plan was to deceive**

**But that should not make you so sad**

**Charlie:**

**But danger waits at every turn**

**Decade:**

**And I am ready**

**To set things right here**

**Charlie:**

**How can you say that you will be okay?**

**And come back another day?**

**What will become of our dear town?**

**Now that we've let our Hero down**

**Decade:**

**You know, dear Charlie, that's not true**

**We can save this town, me and you**

Decade then slashes at the spider in the head making it scream.

**Charlie:**

**There's so much danger yet to face**

**Decade:**

**But I'm not worried, back home I hurried**

Millie loved the way they sang to each other since it showed them they're love.

**Decade and Charlie:**

**If we work hard**

**We'll overcome our shame**

**And beat him at his game**

Decade then inserts a card in the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

He then jumps up while the cards appear in front of him and he then does his rider kicks hitting the spider and it then explode.

Decade lands on the floor and looks up to see Charlie and then the web comes off and she falls down, Decade then catches her bridal style and she smiles at him, Decade smiles at her underneath his helmet, they then went to the bars and Decade cuts them in half.

"Well I'm happy that both of you are okay?"Vaggie said.

"Really, both of us, normaly you care about Charlie more than me."Decade said.

"She's in love with you."Loona said and she shocks the trio.

"Hey!"Vaggie glares at her.

"Wait both of you like me?"Decade asked surprised and they got nervous.

"Well yeah, you see I fell for you when you were being so nice to me and my dream."Charlie said.

"And I kinda did it when you helped Charlie against Katie Killjoy."Vaggie said.

"Oh yeah that bitch."Loona said and they agreed.

Decade looks at them surprised, he then hugs them and making them smile and hug him back.

After that they went to the I.M.P office and they were at the table, Blitzo explained and who they are.

"So you guys are hired hands for people here that want revenge against someone in the living world."Decade said.

"Why yes, we get paid and we even have a book that can bring us there at anytime."Blitzo said.

"Okay I understand that, you guys are certainly a interesting group."Decade said.

"Why thank you."Blitzo said.

"That was so romantic what happened back there."Millie said to Vaggie and Charlie.

"Yeah thanks."Charlie said.

"I never heard such a loving song except when Moxxie sings one to me."Millie said.

"So he's your husband?"Vaggie asked.

"Yes."Millie and Moxxie said.

"Hey you said you might know who made that thing?"Decade asked Blitzo.

"Yeah, what was his name again."he thinks about it."oh yeah Dr. Crab."

"Wait isn't that the guy that lives alone outside of the city."Moxxie said.

"Yeah, that cuckoo guy, he's been known in doing experiments which might be the reason he got sent here in the first place."Blizto said.

"Well we gotta look out for that one, know where he might be?"Decade asked.

"No one knows where he is, he keeps it a secret where his base is."Loona said.

"Well we just need to be more careful next time."Decade said.

"But he must be crazy trying to kidnap the daughter of the ruler of hell."Blitzo said.

"Also don't think I forgot, you still owe me one."Loona said and Vaggie points a spear at her.

"This will be a long day."Decade said.

At Narutaki's lab he heard the news of his spider getting defeated."so Decade was able to defeat my creation, well I think it's time for plan B."

Riku was back at the hotel after saying goodbye to the I.M.P but Loona will be seeing him again since she won't give up, he was now in his room with vaggie and Charlie with and they were spending time together, the one that didn't take well to the news of them being together was the demon sisters since they got jealous of having more competition for Riku, Chalie was also a bit nervous since she would have to introduce Riku to her parents and she doesn't know how they woudl feel about this.

**Note:Charlie and Vaggie are now official to Riku's harem, they also met the Helluva Boss characters and Loona is one I can put in Riku's harem, Cherri being a maybe, now to answer a review:Guest DCDGojira that's a maybe but he has to marry Elizabeth first since his mom will kill him if Riku were to have sex without getting married.**


	22. Chapter 22 A mother's visit

**Chapter 22 A mother's visit**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After Riku become Charlie and Vaggie's boyfriend they have been spending more time together, Angel Dust got shocked knowing that the former man hater is now in love with one, Scanty and Kneesocks got more competitive since they wanted this time to be spend more time with Riku but now he had to get more girls, the I.M.P group came sometimes to see them but it was mostly for Loona to see Riku.

Riku was in his room with Vaggie there and she said:"okay this is weird for me, I was never this close to a man after getting to hell."

"How about we start it slow, like how about you tell something about you?"Riku said.

"Well, my real name is Vagatha."Vaggie said.

"Vagatha, that's a pretty name."Riku said making her smile.

She then grabs his face surprising him, she then kisses him and he then kissed her back, she then starts to lifts his shirt but he then stopped her."wait, I can't right now since you know."

"Oh sorry, I got too excited."Vaggie said nervous.

Then the door got knocked open and they saw Scanty and Kneesocks glaring at Vaggie.

"You dare, we made a rule that non married couples aren't allowed to intercourse and now you tried to do it with Riku when he was engaged to our friend Elizabeth."Scanty said.

"Yeah and now your trying to take hima way."Kneesocks and the sister took out they're weapons and pointed them at Vaggie who took out her spear too.

Riku sighs and then grabs both the sisters, he then pulls them to him and kisses both of them to make blush and drop they're weapons."so are you calmed now."they nodded."good, I don't want the girls that I love fight against each so be nice."the sisters look at Vaggie and they stare at each other.

"I'm sorry."they said and the sisters went out.

"They are a bit jealous when it comes to new girls especially to Xenovia."Riku said.

"Who?"Vaggie asked.

"Later, since it's best you meet the others first."Riku said.

"How many girls are you planning to have?"Vaggie asked.

"Hey, I just thought It would have been Elizabeth I never thought in my journey I would have a harem."Riku said.

"Okay. I'll believe you."Vaggie said.

Then Charlie came in and said:"hey Vaggie can I have my time now?"

"Alright."Vaggie said and she leaves them alone.

"So, what do you want to do?"Charlie asked.

"How about what you want to do?"Riku said.

"Well."Charlie said while next to him, then she kissed him and they made out.

Alastor was at the lobby and then he sensed someone coming so he decided to vanish to watch from a distance, Angel Dust came and said:"hey where did he go?"

"He vanished."Husk said.

Then they heard a knock on the door, Vaggie came down and went to open it, when she did on the other side was Charlie's mother Lilith shocking her."hello Vaggie."

"Lady Lilith, what are you doing here?!"Vaggie said and then Nifty, Angel Dust and Husk jaws dropped when they heard that name.

"The Queen of hell is here."Angel Dust said.

"Well I came to see Charlie, I heard that she found a second lover."Lilith said.

"Oh well she's a bit busy right now."Vaggie said.

"I still need to see her."Lilith then goes in with Vaggie following her.

"This isn't going to end well."Husk said.

Lilith goes up the stairs and Vaggie said:"hey Lady Lilith how was work today."

"It was fine."Lilith said.

Charlie and Riku were still kissing and then they heard Vaggie's voice:"Lady Lilith I'm sure you wouldn't want to interrupt Charlie she might be too busy."

Charlie squeaked and then picked up Riku and threw him inside a closet."stay here please."

Then Lilith came in and saw Charlie smiling sitting on the bed."hi mom."

"Hi Charlie."Lilith said with a smile.

"So, what brings you here?"Charlie asked.

"Well I came since I heard the news about you getting a second lover."Lilith said.

"What, come on mom they're just rumors."Charlie lied to her.

Lilith then takes out a Ipad looking device that was red and then it showed the news with her sitting next to a beaten Katie and with Decade behind her."then who's this?"she points at Decade.

"Oh, well he's a new friend I made."Charlie said.

"Really."Lilith then looks at the closet making them nervous, she then walks up to it and opens it revealing Riku.

"Hello Miss Lilith."Riku said.

"So your my daughter's second lover."Lilith said.

"I'm so sorry I just didn't want you to hurt him."Charlie said.

"I wasn't going to hurt him."Lilith said surprising them.

"Say what now?"Charlie said.

"I just came to see the young man that defend my daughter, so I had to meet you."Lilith said with a smile.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk to my new boyfriend?"Charlie asked.

"Well I need to know more about him, since your father might get too let's say, crazy that fact he's a living human."Lilith said.

"Well Riku did come on a adventure here and he decided to stay to help me."Charlie said.

"Well that is very nice of him, I was afraid that many would think my dear Charlie's idea is a joke but he instead went as far as beating a reporter to defend you, that gives him my respect."Lilith said making Charlie smile."so come and joins us."Riku then gets out of the closet and goes to sit on the bed with Lilith taking the chair.

Vaggie and Charlie sat next to Riku and he said:"so, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well first I must how a human was able to enter hell."Lilith said.

"Well let's say I'm not from around here or the Earth."Riku said confusing her.

He then explains to her about his family's history and what he is being a Kamen Rider.

"I see, well isn't that interesting, your a world traveler that was able to walk around hell thanks to that suit of armor you wear."Lilith said.

"Yes, I am a Kamen Rider a warrior of justice, so I was given that armor to continue my fathers legacy."Riku said.

"Yes, but in order to be in danger you must have sinned before."Lilith said.

"Well I have killed others, but that was to save others and protect myself, and I might have collected a few things."Riku said.

"That will get you here, but still your much better considering the other man around here in hell, since your not a drinker, your not a real womanizer since your harem fell for you not the other way around and your handsome."Lilith said.

"I would agree on that."they heard Cherri from the outside.

"Sorry, but."Riku then lifts the curtain to show her."she's been hounding me ever since I got here."

"Wait, is that."Cherri then falls off in shock.

"I see, well that shouldn't be hard after you and Charlie get married and rule hell."Lilith said shocking them.

"What?!"Riku, Charlie and Vaggie said at the same time.

"Of course, Charlie is the heir to hell so it's natural that once she's older and your both are married that you would be both rulling it, Vaggie couldn't have any rule since two women rulling hell wasn't acceptable by her father so you Riku are the one to rule next to Charlie."Lilith said.

"I see, very well I get the general idea."Riku said.

"What, your just okay with it."Vaggie said.

"Why not, if it's for Charlie I will do it."Riku said making Charlie happy.

"Splendid."Lilith said.

"But how are you going to do it since you know you can't be outside."Vaggie said.

"I will just have to be in my rider form, plus my home is outside of hell."Riku said.

"So I think it's only natural we have lunch together to celebrate."Lilith said.

Then they had a fancy table to his room with them having fine dinning with the sisters with as well, he was having soup and steak, it was like when he would have back on Earth and he was fine with it.

"Well it seems this place has good taste too."Riku said while eating.

"I happy that you enjoy it, we can have more of these times together as a family I just need to convince my husband."Lilith said, she then looks at the sisters."you look similar to the imps but look much stronger."

"That's because were high class demons, unlike the ones here we are much better."Scanty said.

"Yes lady Lilith, we have the greatest rules that makes us stand above them."Kneesocks said.

While they were eating a glow happened outside making them surprise, Riku looks outside the window and sees a red glowing square on the floor on the other side."I better go have a look."

Riku takes out the decadriver and puts it on his waist and takes out the card."henshin."he then puts it in the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He then transforms into Decade making Lilith impressed and he then goes outside, everyone else was watching from the window and then Decade goes inside the square, then the glow turned into a barrier and then four circles appear and from it came four beings, one was insane looking doctor with a bear trap for a mouth, a crazy looking guy in a straight jacket, a big guy that looks like a gorilla and a woman in a french maid outfit, they were Belladonna, Oddball, Mammoth and Dr. Faustus.

"What, how did they get out?!"Vaggie said shocked.

"Mom aren't they?"Charlie said.

"Yes, they are the worst type of sinners that got locked away in the deepest parts of hell so how are they back and how do they have they're human forms."Lilith said.

They then charge at Decade, Mammoth tries to crush him but Decade jumps back, Dr Faustus then tries to slash at him with scalpels and a saw, Decade blocks them with his sword and then Faustus tries to bite him but Decade leans back and kicks him back, Oddball then laughs while trying to kick him and Decade was blocking his attacks and then he kicks him away, Belladonna then jumps behind him and then holds him from behind, she then uses a cattle prod to shock him making Decade grunt and she then moans, Mammoth then punches Decade while Belladonna jumps over and lands with the others.

Decade gets up and sees the group coming towards him, then they got hit by bombs and Decade looks to see Cherri giving him a thumbs up and he nodded.

"If that's how you want to play it then fine."he then takes out the Diendriver and puts three cards inside.

**KAMEN RIDE: ARC, EVOL, BUJIN GAIM!**

He then pulls the trigger and the three riders appeared surprising them.

"So he can summon others as well, very interesting."Lilith said.

Then the riders charged, Mammoth fought Arc and they traded punches but then Arc slams both of his fists down crushing Mammoth, Evol grabs Faustus by his neck and then rotates the crank of his driver.

**READY! GO! EVOLTIC FINISH! CIAO!**

Evol then charges his foot and then kicks Faustus causing him to explode.

Oddball was getting slashed by Bujin Gaim and he then stabs him with his daidaimaru and then slashes his lockseed making a rock sound.

**BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH!**

The blade glowed and he then slashes through him killing Oddball.

Decade punched Belladonna multiple times and then kicks her to the barrier and she crashes on to it, she then falls to the floor and sees the rider walking towards her.

"Well, it's was nice meeting you, hope to have some more fun with you."she then licks her lips and then vanishes surprising Decade.

Then the barrier was gone and the three dark riders vanished, Decade then looks at Cherri who runs up to him."alright I'll give you a chance but not sex."

"Fair enough."She then jumps on to with her arms and legs around him.

He sighs and then goes back inside, when he goes back to his room the sisters were keeping Cherri a few meters away, Lilith then explained to him that those four were appart of a group of sinners that once tried to take over all of hell so her husband had to seal them away as punishment.

"I see, but how could have freed them."Riku said while thinking about it."could it be this Dr. Crab?"

"Dr. Crab, him."Lilith said surprised."I will have to tell this to my husband, but until then let's enjoy our time together."

They all nodded and they had some fun before Lilith had to leave, she gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek goodbye and went back home, Charlie and Vaggie were with Riku at his room spending time together while they glared at Cherri who was sitting on the chair there and the sisters glared at her but Riku wondered if it was Dr, Crab why did he do it.

Narutaki was in a empty part of hell and said:"so even they couldn't stop him, Belladonna might be with Shocker now but I need to destroy him."he then takes out a device and he presses a button that makes it sent a signal to the sky."now I'll let the angels deal with you."he then goes away with the angels getting the signal of the destroyer of worlds being in hell.

**Note:Riku met Charlie's mother and I had to make some creative ideas so I made her a more caring mother here since Charlie tried to talk to her first when she was sad in the pilot, also yes those four guys and woman are from Thrill Kill and to answer a review:Stop asking for terrordom, any terrordom requests will be deleted on the spot, those are for the actual story it self, when I got back to It I will I wont stop with the rest for a story I have to think more what to do since I prefer to give out something decent than rushed so no more of these demands in my other stories.**


	23. Chapter 23 Hell's Destroyer

**Chapter 23 Hell's Destroyer**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was in his room with Vaggie and Charlie with him but there also the sisters, Cherri and even Loona who decided to visit with her friends who were at the lobby, they were sitting on a table with Charlie and Vaggie at his right and the sisters on his left while Loona and Cherri in front of him with Loona looking at her phone.

"So this is interesting visit, surprised you came here to see us Loona."Riku said.

"Come on, you didn't think I would give up that easily."Loona said.

"Well this is a party."Cherri said.

"Okya just don't go crazy, we're having a proper visit here."Vaggie said.

"Yes, we have rules here."Scanty said.

"And they make the violent ones in line."Kneesocks said.

"And the food we ate is one of them?"Cherri asked since they ate healthy food.

"Why yes, why do you think we keep our figures, they also help the guests here."Kneesocks said.

"And they have been such great help."Charlie said.

"Why thank you Charlie, you have been such a nice boss here and I don't know why so many sinners can't just behave theres a line being sinners and pigs."Scanty said.

"What about the rest of us?"Loona asked.

"Oh well I can't say for all of the imps since I only met your friends but they seem passible while you."Scanty said.

"Are a horny dog."Kneesocks said making Loona growl while she and her sister chuckle.

Then they heard a gong making the people that live in hell shocked while the others got confused.

"What?!"Charlie and Vaggie said and they looked outside along with the others.

They then saw light from the sky and came the angels known as the exterminators.

"Wait are those angels."Kneesocks said.

"Why are they here, it's way too early!?"Vaggie said shocked.

"This can't be happening."Charlie said.

Then one that looked like the leader said:"well sinners it's time for a quick cleanse while we find the Destroyer of worlds."that shocks Riku and the sisters.

Angel dust was a tthe lobby with the others and said:"the what?"

Then the showed a image and it shows Decade shocking them.

"Riku what d they mean by destroyer of worlds?"Charlie asked.

"That was my father, but that was him when he was evil before he lost his memory, now he's a changed man, how did they find out about that title unless."Riku then figured out who it might be."Narutaki."

"Who?"Cherri asked along with the girls.

"He was a guy that was trying to go after my father in the past to destroy him since he thought he was evil, I think that Dr. Crab might be Narutaki."Riku said he then sees the angels attacking the sinners that ran away."I need to stop them."he then takes out the driver.

"Wait."Vaggie then grabs his arm."you can't go, if you die you might die forever or worse get stuck here."

He then puts his hands on her shoulders and said:"If I don't then the others will die, I can't let them do it since they're having fun while they kill the sinners and the hotel was made to save them so I will stop them since it's me they're after."

He then put the driver on his waist and takes out the card."henshin."he then puts in the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Then Riku transforms into Kamen Rider Decade and then runs off with the girls watching.

"There he goes, the guy trying to be a hero, but I guess that makes me like him."Loona said.

Charlie watches as Decade charges outside to face the angers and then runs after him.

"Charlie no!"Vaggie then goes after her with the others following.

The angels were killing off many sinners and then while one was chasing a mother it then get shot from the sky stopping the others, they then all look to see Decade with the ridebooker in gun mode."Are you looking for me."

"We found him."said one of the angels and they all charge at him.

Decade then leads them to another place he then goes to a alley and drives off in the machine Decader with the angels following him.

He then arrives a deserted area and sees them all in front of him, he then gets off and said:"alright let's do this."

"Charge."the angels then all charged at Decade and he then makes the ridebooker in sword mode.

He then starts to starts to block they're spears and swords while dodging them and fighting back, he then jumps and they all looked as he brings his sword down, he then slices one in half causing it to scream, then it he starts to block some while he got slashed from his back, he breaks the swords and then gets stabbed from the spears and then screams in fury, he then puts a card on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

He then slashes at them away giving him some space, Decade then puts another card on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz and and puts another card.

**ATTACK RIDE: AUTO VAJIN!**

Then the Machine Decade turned into the Auto Vajin and goes to battle mode to attack the angels, he then goes to the Auto Vajin and take sout the Faiz edge and starts to duel wield both blades, he then slashes at the angels that came close to him breaking they're weapons and then kicks one away from him.

The girls were hidding behind a rock and they saw Decade face off the army of the angels surprising them, while he was getting hit he was still holding his own, a small camera crew came to transmit the whole thing and the sinners were all watching the battle in amazement since the destroyer of world was holding his own against all the angels.

Lucifer was watching it with his wife at they're home and he said:"so that's the one Charlie decided to pick as a second lover."

"Yes and as you can see he's very strong."Lilith said.

"Yes, but that can't be good for a human to stay that long in hell, while the room he was in had a barrier and the suit might have saved him there has to be some kind of catch."Lucifer said making her worried.

Decade slashed one away and then looks to see the girls behind the rock making him shocked, the angels then saw them and the leader said:"hey is the daughter of Lucifer, let's get her."thye then charge at them making the girls shocked.

The sisters then took out they're weapons and start to shoot and slash at them keeping the other safe for now, Decade then got angry and goes back to his base then changed into Violent emotion, he then charges at the angels to keep them away from the girls, he then starts to slash at them while being in front of the girls, he then takes out the Diendriver and starts to shoot at them as well, while he was fighting them off he then sees one with a bow and arrow pointing at Charlie and shoots it, he then tries to block it and but all he did was make it hit him on the side of his chest making the move and it hits Charlie on the cheek.

They all got shocked seeing it and Charlie touches her cheek to see the blood, Decade saw that too and they were able to hurt her."you hurt Charlie."he then was getting covered by a dark aura making the angels look at him."your going to pay, YOUR ALL GOING TO PAY!"then the energy of hell starts to go inside of him and they all saw sparks coming out of his body, then the driver starts to spark as well.

**KAMEN RIDE, KAMEN RIDE, KAMEN RIDE, KAMEN RIDE!**

Then the driver turned black with the glass turning blue and then the sound was in a dark tone.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Then Decade got covered in dark energy with the eyes glowing blue.

Then back at Riku's house Natsumi was at the living room and she heard something break, she then looks back to see a framed picture of her with Tsukasa and Riku and Riku has the crack on it.

"Oh no, Tsukasa!"Natsumi called out to him.

"What?!"He then runs in with the others too.

"Riku, I think something happened to him."Natsumi said making them all worried.

"It must be something to do with Violent emotion, don't worry, I might have an idea thta might snap him out of it."Tsukasa said and she nodded.

Then back at hell they all saw that Decade was now different, the magenta was now black along with the white on the legs, the white lines on his chest were now gold and the eyes were now blue, he was now Dark Decade.

He then growls while everyone was shocked at what happened to him.

"Riku?"Charlie said shocked.

He then roars, he put the ridebooker in gun mode and starts to shoot all the angels with it and the diendriver, each time a shot lands the angels died from it one blast, one tried to slash at him but the swords breaks upon contact shocking the angels.

"Ha ha ha ha."Decade then shoots him in the head."this is so much fun, you wanted the destroyer of worlds now you got him."he then starts to shoot at the angels while laughing, some tried to run but he then appears in front of them scaring the angels."were do you think your going."he then sends a dark wave sending them back."the fun is only just beginning."he then takes out three cards that weren't riders but monsters and inserts them in the diendriver making it say in a dark voice too.

**KAIJIN RIDE: MOOSE FANGIRE, EAGLE UNDEAD, SONGBIRD!**

He then puls the trigger and not only the Moose fangire and Eagle undead appeared but also the Songbird flying in the sky making it screech and the angels got shocked."get him boys."

Then all the monster charged at the angels and they start to kill each of the angels, Moose and Eagle were taking down each of them while the Songbird was flying around crushing any of the angels, Dark Decade was also shooting at them while laughing, the girls were all shocked the angels did this to Riku and now he became a monster.

The Leader was backing away from the fight and then Dark Decade looks at him, the angel blinks and then bolts while dropping his weapons."get back here."he then goes after the angel.

The Angel then flies away but then Decade appears on top of him and the angel said."what are you doing?"

"What do you think, I'm clip this birds wings."Dark Decade then starts to pull the wings making him scream.

"No, please have mercy."Angel said.

"Mercy is for the weak."Dark Decade then pulls them off making him scream and blood flies out like a geiser, then he crashes on the floor with Dark Decade on top of him, he then looks around sees all the angels were dead."too bad, you lost all you friends, now it's time for you to join them."he then points his ridebooker at his head.

"Riku no."he then looks at the girls and Charlie goes up to him."please stop this, this isn't you."

"He must pay."Dark Decade said.

"Please, we know you this isn't the Riku we now, so please stop."Vaggie said and they look at him.

He looks at each of the girls and he then hears a voice."chao, chao."he then looks up to see Gakuto flying towards him.

"Gakuto."the sisters said surprised.

He then flies up to Dark Decade's face with a sad look and they notice he has a locket on his neck. it then opened to show a picture of Tsukasa and Natsumi with a young Riku smiling, then Dark Decade has memories of his friends and loved ones appearing and then his rider form starts to change back to normal with the Kaijin vanishing, Decade was back to normal and he then falls back sitting on the ground, the angel then runs away from them.

"Are you okay?"Charlie said.

"Yeah, I'm happy that your all okay."Decade said making them smile, he then looks at Gakuto who was smiling."thanks little buddy, but it's not over yet."he then gets up.

"Wow, where are you going?"Vaggie asked.

"In order to stop this madness I must find Narutaki and I know where he is."Decade then looks behind him to see a figure watchign him before it left."I need to stop him, girls trust me on this one."they got worried but they nodded.

Decade then runs after him, Gakuto then follows Decade surprising the girls.

"Wait Gakuto."Scanty said but he was too far.

Decade then goes to a metal building and opens the door to see a set of stairs, he then goes down in order to find Narutaki.

At the city the angel was hidding at an alley and said:"he will pay for this."he then looks back to see a couple of demons glaring at him.

He then falls to the floor to crawl away from them, he then stops by something behind him, he then looks up to see more demons glaring at him."you."one red demon said scaring him."it's the angel that was killing us while laughing at us."

Then one with a tv for head came."I think we should teach him a lesson."they then got close.

"No, no, no, no please NO!"Angel said but they got to him.

Decade then opens a door and arrives a undergound lab and sees someone sitting on chair facing back at him with controls.

"So you finally came here."it then turns around to reveal Narutaki.

"Narutaki, I was right, you got sent to hell."Decade said.

"Yes, while you might not be Tsukasa you are still Decade which means the sins of the father are now appart of his son."Narutaki said.

Gakuto was watching with a small camera filming eveything so that the others can see with the group at the hotel seeing the conversation.

"But how are you still a human?"Decade asked.

"Simple, Shocker needed my help, so they gave me my human body back while giving me a few new tools."he then presses a button making blades and lasers guns appears around him along with spinning claws.

**(Insert Oogie's Revenge Dr. Finkelstein's Song here.)**

**Narukaki: The worlds has changed my boy, since your father's been away. Without the Kamen Riders, it's Shocker's Way.**

Decade then starts to dodge the lasers and claws while using his sword to block them.

**Decade: Narutaki, please! Oh, can't you see you're wrong?**

**Narutaki: You were the Hero, but now you're nothing but prey. The Great Leader is back and he's planning to stay.**

He then shoots lasers while Decade dodged them.

**Decade: It's a crazy web you're weaving. Shocker will soon be leaving. Narutaki please! It's not too late.**

Decade then starts to dodge the lasers and the blades was cutting the claws.

**Narutaki: All my machines will seal your fate. My lasers will slice you, my knives will cut deep. And when it's all over Charlie, she will weep. Days of your evil mayhem are through. I'll tear up this town! and I'm starting with you!**

Charlie got scared while Lucifer and Liltih got angry since he's not only planning to destroy the city but also making they're daughter cry.

**Narutaki: Well now my boy, it seems you lost your crown. In a few mere moments you be six feet in the ground.**

Narutaki then starts to sends his claws at Decade who then cuts them away.

**Decade: Stop at once! Cant you see this is ubsurb?**

**Narutaki: No more Tricks, your friends are now your foes, and now this dance is nearing its close.**

**Decade: All this people that you hurting. Oh Narutaki its disconcerting. Narutaki please! Your thinking is all wrong**

**Narutaki: In a moments finally you be gone.**

He then shoots multiple lasers that Decade dodged and Decade shoots at them with the Diendriver.

**Decade: Your intention are evil, your thoughts are all bad, the thing that you work for is no more than a cad. When I finally defeat you, you see no more foe, but a friend that is true.**

"This stops here."Decade said and then a card came and he grabs it with two fingers, he the turns it around to show it was Shin's card.

"Isn't that?!"Narutaki said in shock.

Decade then puts the card on the Decadriver.

**KAMEN RIDE: SHIN!**

Then the armor starts to mutate and then he was now Kamen Rider Shin, he roars while the claws came at him so he grabs them and breaks them in half, he then takes out another card and puts it on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: S-S-S-SHIN!**

Decade then jumps to the air and does the Shin rider kick hitting the machine and it then explode turning off the weapons, he then lands in front of Narutaki and goes back to his base.

Narutaki then tries it again and he then punches the controls."NO!"he then looks at Decade."Onore Decade, this isn't over, I will come back."then rift opened and he jumps into it making it close.

"I couldn't save him, next time I will make sure to stop him."Decade said.

He then sees Gakuto smiling at him and he nodded, it seems he showed everyone who was the true bad guy.

He then arrives at the city to see all the demons there looking at him, he watches them and then they start to cheer for him surprising Decade.

"Theres the guy that beat the angels."a demon said.

Then he saw Charlie waving at him from a distance, he rushes up to her while she runs towards him, he then picks her up and she looks into his eyes.

"I'm glad that your safe."Charlie said.

"So this is the hero of hell."they then all saw Lucifer making them all gasp, he then walks foward with Lilith behind him."you know when I heard that Charlie got a second lover I was irritated a bit, but since you did help her with her dream and the fact that you fought the forces of heaven to keep her safe."he then looks at his wife who was glaring at him."I give you both my blessing."that made her smile along with the couple."just make sure to invite us to the wedding."

"Of course, hey there was this one guy that escaped."Decade said.

"Oh he's over there."A red demon pointed behind him and they saw the angel hanging upside down in a pit of fire.

"Okay."Decade said and then he sees the rest of the girls going up to him.

"But theres still the real cleanse."Charlie said and they all look at the clock.

"I have an idea."Decade said.

Then at heaven Charlie was sitting in front of god with him reading a peace treaty saying not to kill the demons and instead giving them a chance."you're kidding right?"then Decade goes next to Charlie as Shin roaring at him scaring God."Okay, I'll do it."he then signs it making her smile.

The demons were happy to know that they weren't going to get killed so they went to the hotel hearing they can have a chance to go to heaven, Alastor had to do something else so he went on his own but he would return, so Charlie's dream was starting to become a reality with her managing the hotel but now it was time for Riku to show her and the girls his home.

When they arrived Charlie looks around and goes to a window and said:"were in the human world of this world."she was excitted.

"Okay calm down, we just got here."Vaggie said.

"Riku."then Natsumi came and gave him a hug."I'm so happy to see that your alright."

"I'm fine, but theres someone more you should meet."Riku said and she looks at the girls.

"You brought more."Natsumi said.

"Hi miss Kadoya my name is Charlotte Magne."Charlie said with a big smile."It's so nice to meet you."she then gives her a big smile surprising her.

"Okay, your pretty lively."Natsumi said.

"Yeah she is."Loona said.

"Hey Riku."They saw Bad Girl walking towards."what too you so long, I thought I needed to come to bash some fuckers heads in."

"I like her."Cherri said.

"Girls meet Bad Girl aka Charlotte."Riku said.

"Just Bad Girl."Bag Girl said.

"Riku."Elizabeth and Asia came in and hugged him."We were worried."

"It's okay and we have more members now."Riku said and they look at the other girls.

"Hi."Elizabeth said and Charlie smiled at her.

Riku then introduce them to the rest of the girls and they got surprised to see some of them like Jessica that made feel jealous of her body, the girls like Loona and Charlie go back to hell to do they're jobs but they also come back to be with Riku, Tsukasa learned that Riku become Dark Decade the form of his past which made him worried since that form is even stronger than Violent Emotion but was the one most likely to cause the user to go berserk, so he asked Riku to be careful that form was not to be used and Tsukasa also got shocked to know that Narutaki was back again and joined Shocker since this will be a problem in the future.

**Note:The Hazbin Hotel arc is now over and hope you all enjoyed it, Dark Decade appear and it's now the true berserk form since Riku has some control over Violent emotion after so many uses, Charlie, Vaggie, Cherri and Loona are appart of the harem and now to answer the reviews."Cherri is in the harem and who will get married first well it's Elizabeth but it might be both and all the girls will marry Riku at some point so each will get a wedding for them.**


	24. Chapter 24 War of the grail

**Chapter 24 War of the grail**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was now with Charlie at the living room since after getting her parents blessing she has been very close to him, he also saw Vaggie hanging out with Natsumi since she liked to help her around the house while she wasn't with Riku, Cherri also was around and Loona has her job at hell but also was around like how Charlie has to run her hotel.

"I'm so happy we can be together."Charlie said.

"Hey hon how about you give him a little bit of space you haven't let him go ever since we got here."Vaggie said.

"But I'm so happy we can all be together."Charlie said while holding Riku's arm.

"And I wonder when he stops bringing more girls."Natsumi said.

"It's not that bad."Vaggie said.

"Don't get me wrong, I like both of you, your nice girls."Natsumi said making them smile.

Tsukasa then comes in and said:"well I found another world for Riku to go."

The girls got sad and Riku said:"hey don't worry, I'll make it quick and come for you."he then kisses Charlie and Vaggie making them smile.

Then he got Elizabeth, Asia, Ranma, Bad Girl, Margaret, Shinobu and Jeane, they went through the door and arrived at a place at night, they look around and they saw they were in japan but not in a city they know.

"Where are this time?"Ranma asked.

"In a place called Fuyuki city."they then looked behind them to see a old looking man with a beard and red eyes.

"Who are you?"Riku asked.

"I am Zelretch, like you I am also a world traveler." Zelretch said surprising them."I should tell you more about this world, you see there is a certain war between heroic spirits where they're masters summon them in order to have them fight against each other, each time a servant is killed they are sent back to the Throne of heroes where the heroes of the past go after they die, the prize is the holy grail."

"The holy grail."Asia said.

"It's a different one from what you heard off as the winner will be granted a wish from it." Zelretch said.

"Really, well is there something you want us to do?"Riku asked.

"I just want to watch as you do in this world, but if your interested theres one servant that wasn't summoned yet being the caster one, you can go and take the summoning for yourself if you decide to save a life."Zelretch said.

The group then looks at each other and they nodded, Riku looks at him and said:"alright, where should we go?"Zelretch smirked and told them the place they should go.

After some time they arrived at a house and looked inside to see a guy with red hair making a summoning circle from the ground with blood, they were shocked to see there were two dead adults sitting on the couch while a kid was tied up.

While he was distracted he steps back and bumps into something. the kid opened his eyes to see something that surprised him, the killer looks back to see Decade glaring at him.

"What are you some kind of kids hero."the guy said.

"A Kamen Rider."Decade said and he then punches him in the head breaking his neck and he then falls to the floor.

Decade then picks up the kids and breaks the ropes off."there you go little guy, now it's best you run to the police."he nodded and runs out of the house.

The rest came in to see the circle and Ranma said:"we have to use that."

"Yes, if we don't someone else will."Decade said and they nodded.

Decade then did the chant making the circle glow.

Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time.

Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my great master Schweinorg be the ancestor. Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown. Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom.

I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!

An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! – From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!

Then the circle sent a burst of energy and then Decade saw the command seals appear on his hand, then came a woman wearing a black cloak hidding her face but they could see her hair being long anf purple.

"I ask of you, are you my master?"she asked.

"Yes, I am."Decade said.

She looks at him with a confused look along with his friends."master, may I know about your armor and the ones around you?"

"Of course, the armor you see is my rider form, I am known as a Kamen Rider a hero."Decade said.

"I see, so your the future heroes of the world."she said.

"Yes, can I ask for your name?"Decade said and that mader her nervous.

"I am Medea, the caster servant."Medea said.

"Medea."Decade said and they got surprised since they know her."I won't judge you."that surprised her."you were tricked a by the gods to fall for a man you did not love, so you don't have to be scared."he then offers her a hand and she saw the smiling at her.

She smiled and takes it, they then left the place and they found a hotel they can stay for now, they didn't go to the church since Zelretch told them the church is not to be trusted so they decided not to go there, Medea was surprised to know that her master is a world traveler similar to those that use the second magic.

"So what's the plan?"Bad Girl asked.

"Well we wait until they start the war and then we go test them out."Riku said.

"Chao Chao."they looked up to see Gakuto come and he goes up to Riku with a smile.

"Hey Gakuto."Riku said and he pets him.

Medea got surprised seeing him and thought he was so cute, she was trying not to hug him."master, what is that?"

"Oh this is Gakuto he is known as a Chao."Riku said.

"Yeah, he got it from one of the worlds he went."Ranma said sitting on a chair.

"Say Ranma why didn't you brought Kisara with you?"Elizabeth asked.

"She had things to do."Ranma said.

"Well I'll be looking out."Margaret said and she goes to the roof to look around.

"Well let's go talk about more about the plan."Riku said.

Next day they waited for anything to happen since the battles begin at night, then they sensed something at the docks so they decided to check there.

When they arrived they saw a blond women using a invisible sword fighting againts a man using two lances they know they are lancer and saber so they watched them fight, they also noticed there was other people watching that isn't the albino women there, there was a man wearing a black suit with a sniper and a blonde noble man watching from a crane and there was also assassin that was said to be dead bu they know something was up.

"That's enough Lancer use your Noble Phantasm to defeat saber."Lancer master said as Lancer dropped the gold spear to use the red one as the wrapping around were off as eh chargd at Saber and when hr struck the blade the wind around it started to disappear as they caught a glimpse of her sword, they had enough waiting while their servants wanted to fight but they said let them do it.

Saber was stunned at what happened and then they heard clapping, everyone then looked at one of the containers to see Riku sitting there with the diendriver in his hands."not bad, you guys are pretty good."

"Who are you?"Irisviel asked as Saber was on the defensive.

"Well, I am a master."Riku said then Medea came to his side."the master of Caster, isn't that right." and she nodded.

"So Caster has appeared, are you going to have your servant fight?"Saber said as she knows Caster isn't the type to fight head on so why did they reveal themselves.

"Her, no no no, I would never send her out in a suicide mission."Riku then takes out a card."your going to face me."he then inserts the card in.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

They all got surprised, then he points the driver up and said:"henshin."then he pulls the trigger.

**DIEND!**

Then Riku transformed into Kamen Rider Diend shocking those that were watching, he then jumps down and said:"I am Kamen Rider Diend, the new generation of heroes."

"Your a hero."Lancer said.

"Yes, now you shall face the power of the Kamen Riders."Diend then puts two cards on the drivers and summons two riders.

**KAMEN RIDE: BARON, KNIGHT!**

Then he pulls the trigger and came Knight and Baron surprising the servants and masters.

"Does he have the third magic?!"Kiritsugu said shocked.

"You can face them since both being knights."Diend said and they charge at them.

Baron was fighting Saber while Knight fought Lancer, Knight was fighting lancer with the wing lancer and Lancer saw that his spear could do more then scrach the suit since it wasn't made from magic, he then got his second spear and was now starting to push back Knight but then Knight jumps back and takes out a card putting it on his visor.

**TRICK VENT!**

Then to his shock Knight made four clones of himself making it a five versus one battle, then the Knights start to push Lancer back and then they slash at him sending him away then they went back to the original.

Baron and Saber were clashing they're weapons together with Baron being more aggressive, she then steps back and then raises her blade up."strike air."she then sends a air current at him.

Baron then slashes his driver two times.

**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!**

He then mades a giant banana laser come out stopping it shocking Saber, then he brings it up and slams it against her, Saber then got sent back and landed next to Lancer.

Then both servants got up and saw the two riders walking towards them.

"It seems these riders are very strong."Lancer said.

"Yes, it seems we must get serious against them."Saber said and they got ready.

Then they heard thunder from the sky and they saw a chariot coming down they're way, it landed in between the riders and servants and there was big guy there along with a young man.

"All of you sheath your weapons because you are in the pressence of a king."he said to them."I am Iskander and It seems fate as brought us all together but first there something I must ask first, how about yielding the grail to me and join my army, I will treat you as friends and we shall share the joy of conquering the world."Iskander said as he smiled but Waver was stunned at his reaction.

The two riders got angry and they vanished.

"Well it seems they weren't very keen on the idea."Iskander said.

With the rest of the group they were watching the meeting from above a different crane with Margaret keeping watch on Saber's master and his partner, Elizabeth was looking at Saber and then her excalibur glowed.

"Ex, what's wrong?"She asked getting they're attention.

"Her sword, the one that saber has, it's another me."Excalibur said shocking them.

They then heard that she said she was the king of Brittain.

"Arthur?!"Excalibur said shocked.

"Wait King Arthur is a woman here."Elizabeth said shocked.

"Well it's seems negotiations didn't go right, but what about you Diend, how about you join my army along with your sevant."Iskander said.

"Sorry, but I don't serve others, plus like you I will soon become a ruler after I marry a certain someone."Diend said surprising them.

"He's talking about Charlie."Ramna said.

"Yes."Asia said.

"Yeah he did promisse to marry her too along with me."Elizabeth said.

Then they saw a guy wearing golden armor appear on top of a light.

"In a single night three insolent fools dare call themselves kings im my pressence."Archer said.

"You are mistaken I am a king."Iskander said.

"Fools I am the only true in this heaven and earth the rest of you are nothing more than mongrels."Archer said.

"I really hate guys like him."Diend said.

Then a black smoke appear and from it came a black knight roaring.

"Berserker!"Saber said surprised.

Then Archer looks at him and Berserker was staring at him."who gave permission to look upon me, may your death prove some form of amusement mongrel."then he shoots blades at Berserker and Diend saw what he did, he grabbed the first sword and then destroyed the rest with it.

Then he saw Archer throw more while Berseker kept fighting, he then saw Archer land on the floor after Berserker cuts the light he was on, that made him mad but then he got called back by his master so he vanished.

Diend the saw Berserker about to attack saber so he blitz him hitting Berserker away.

"I think it's best you leave."Diend said to Saber and she nodded.

Berserker then goes after Diend but he was too fast for him so runs around while Berserker went after him, he then saw Saber run away with her master's wife and then he goes next to Medea, he then takes out a card and puts it on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!**

He and Medea vanished confusing them and then the group left the place to meet up with Diend.

The group went back to they're hotel with Elizabeth not being there, they were thinking about the servants and Jeane said:"well they're a interesting group."

"Master, what shall we do know?"Shinobu asked.

"Well they don't pose a real threat for now, while we don't know much about they're noble phantasms I am much stronger than them, so all we need to do is make this a quick visit and leave."Riku said surprising Medea.

"Really, you just want to go back home master."Medea said.

"Yes, since I only came to see it, I don't want the grail since theres nothing I want from that made up relic."Riku said."so wheres Elizabeth?"

"She said she needed to go somewhere that Kiva-la told her."Asia said.

Then the door opened and to they're surprise they saw Elizabeth come in holding a young girl with purple hair in a blanket.

"Elizabeth what happened, why do you have that little girl?"Riku asked.

"Something bad happen to her."Kiva-la said flying up to her.

"Let me explain."Elizabeth said.

**Flashback.**

Zouken Matou the parasite old man was walking around his mansion and then he felt something happened to the worms in the pit, he goes to it and when he opened the door he saw Kamen Rider Kiva-la holding Sakura.

"Who are you?"Zouken demanded.

"Kamen Rider Kiva-la, I came to save this poor girl and you shall perish."She then takes out Excalibur.

"Fool you can never."then she slices his arm off and then he felt pain, he screams and sees the worms dying."how is that possible?!"

"My sword can exorcise you, now."Kiva-la then raises her sword and it starts to glow."die."she then slices him in half killing him stopping Zouken forevor."now let's go little one."

**Flashback ends.**

They were shocked to hear what happened to her and Elizabeth said:"I couldn't leave her there, I decided to take her with us."

Riku looks at her and said:"Sakura right?"she nodded a bit nervous."well are you okay in joining our family?"

"Yes, unlike mother and father that gave me away, Elizabeth was really nice to me like uncle Kariya so I don't mind."Sakura said.

"Okay, Asia can you make sure she's healty."Riku said to her and she nodded.

Asia then heals her with her sacred gear to fix the damage done by the worms, they then put her to bed while Riku now angry at her so called father for doing that to her even if he didn't know what has happened to her, just the fact that he gave her away made him mad, he would have to find him later and give him a peace of his mind.

**Note:Fate Zero is the world they are in now and the servants like Lancer, Saber and Berserker got outsmarted by the riders but that's because the type of villains that Riku fought surpasses them and the fight with Archer and Berserker were the same so I skipped most of it, Sakura is now safe and she would act more like a adopted daughter to Riku while Medea will be in his harem, now to answer the reviews:Gakuto was able to go there since the same barrier that kep Riku safe in his room was on that locket but in a smaller form since the item was small and I will continue this story since unlike Ryuki this needs to continue with it being before all the riders in the timeline you can say and the girls of his harem will appear there too.**


	25. Chapter 25 Surprise attack

**Chapter 25 Surprise attack**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After Sakura joined they're family she's been more close to Elizabeth and Riku then the others but she still liked them, she also enjoyed Gakuto and liked playing with him.

After some time has passed the heard that a different hotel was blown up to they're shock and they realized that one of the masters had the smartest idea to kill a master with that when that would have hurt the civilians and that made them mad.

In the morning both Sakura and Elizabeth were walking around the street with Sakura holding her hand, Sakura barely was appart of Elizabeth most of the times since she liked being next to her.

"We'll find your uncle Sakura, I promisse."Elizabeth said making her smile.

Then they saw a woman come from another corner making Sakura gasp in shock, it was Aoi Tohsaka her actual mother and that made Elizabeth glare at her.

Aoi looks at them and gets shocked seeing Sakura."Sakura?"

Sakura then runs behind Elizabeth and Aoi said."Sakura what are you doing with that woman, why aren't you with the Matou's?"

"Zouken is dead."Elizabeth said shocking her."and why should you care you gave her away."

"No, we did it to help her, she would have to face Rin for the title of heir."Aoi said.

"SHUT UP!"Elizabeth yelled at her making Aoi flinch."you gave up the right to be her mother after you sold her off to that monster, you didn't even care what happened to her."that made Aoi worried."that monster forced Sakura into a pit filled with those worms while you just took care of your other precious daughter so much."

"But Sakura's my daughter."Aoi said.

"She's my baby now."Elizabeth said surprising them."Let's go Sakura, I don't want to talk to trash like this."they then start to leave.

"No wait."Aoi tries to stop her but Elizabeth punches her in the face sending Aoi to the ground.

"Don't ever touch me again, in fact if I ever see you again near me or my family I will kill you."Elizabeth said.

"Please, Sakura don't leave mommy."Aoi said reaching out to her.

Sakura looks at both of them and said:"she's my mommy."she pointed at Elizabeth breaking Aoi's heart and Elizabeth smiled.

They then left her while Aoi cried, Riku was at a shrine nearby and Medea was at his side.

"Master can you tell me more about yourself?"Medea asked.

"Well my name is Riku Kadoya, I am the son of Tsukasa and Natsumi Kadoya and I am Kamen Rider Decade."Riku said.

"Yes, you told me that, but why are you so nice to me?"Medea asked.

"Simple, like I said, what happened to you wasn't your fault, the gods of this world aren't my gods so why should I care about them, what happened wasn't your fault, while you can't change the past you can make a better future."Riku then looks at her with a smile."so what do you think, want me to help you with that?"

Medea got stunned and then smiled."of course Master."

"Please call me Riku."Riku said.

"Okay, Riku."Medea said.

Jeane was walking around the city and then she finds a man sitting on a alley, she saw his white hair behind a hood and knew who he was.

"Are you Kariya?"Jeane asked.

He got surprised and said:"how do you know my name?"

"Well I know from a little girl that a friend of mine saved."Jeane said.

"Sakura?"Kariya said surprised.

"Yes, you can be relaxed she is now safe with us, in fact I think she took a shine on my friend as her new mother."Jeane said.

"That's great, but what about him?"Kariya said talking about his so called father.

"He's dead, my friend was able to kill him."Jeane said."we have been trying to look for you since Sakura wanted to know that you were safe."

"Well it's good to know that she's alright, I'll meet her later but now I need to go but we will talk again."Kariya said and she nodded.

At night Kiritsugu was with Maiya, Irisviel and Saber in a meeting room.

"Now we must review the master of Caster."Kiritsugu then puts photos of Diend and Riku along with Knight and Baron on the table."he has a weapon that allows him to summon warriors like Heroic spirits, just the two he summoned were enough to fend off saber and lancer."

"He seems to very skilled if he just went to middle of the battlefield, meaning he can also rival them in that suit."Maiya said.

"Those knights he summoned, they had the skills to rival the ones from my past, but they aren't like them since they're armor and weapons are different."Saber said.

"We will have to think of a plan to defeat him, his servant hasn't revealed any of her skills since he planned to take the servants by himself."Kiritsugu said and he puts a photo of Medea.

Saber then felt a presence nearby."theres someone near."that caused to get worried."I will check on who it is."Saber then goes outside to find the intruder while Maiya took Irisviel with her.

Saber was now in the middleof the forest and then she stopped to see Elizabeth standing there surprising her."Who are you?"

"I am Elizabeth, I came here to see the skills of king Arthur himself."Elizabeth said and she even had her Excalibur on her back.

"How do you know my name?"Saber asked then she got it."Your with Caster's master."

"Yes, but I wish to test our blades."Elizabeth then takes out her sword.

Saber then looks at it and get shocked seeing the aura around it."wait, that feels like, Excalibur."

"Yes, a version of your own sword."Elizabeth said.

"Now reveal your blade to us."Excalibur said shocking Saber even more."we know what it is."

Saber narrowed her eyes and revealed her Excalibur to them.

"Good now I will fight you seriosly, Kiva-la."Elizabeth said and then her bat came to her side.

"Let's show them what we can do."Kiva-la said.

"A bat?"Saber said surprised.

Elizabeth then grabs her and they said:"henshin."then they transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva-la.

"You are just like them."Saber said.

"Kamen Rider Kiva-la."Kiva-la said and she charges at her.

They then start to clash swords with Saber trying to gain advantage but Kiva-la was rivaling her in strenght, Saber then jumps away and then uses her prana burst to charge at her but Kiva-la used the swords speed boost to charge too at her.

What she can rival my speed too. Saber thought in shock.

Then they clashed swords again and Kiva-la jumps back, then to Saber shock she made clones of herself that surrounded her, they then sent a barrage elemental attacks from fire, water and lightning, she then jumps up to avoid them but they sent a flock of crows at her making Saber cover her face from them, then the made they're blades grow and they went after Saber like snakes, she sees them coming and uses a prana burst to avoid them and she lands on the ground.

"That Excalibur is different from what mine can do."Saber said.

"Yes, mine has a few extra abilities that work well with mine."Kiva-la said."theres more to it then what you even know."she then prepares herself but then she turns around to block an attack, then a spear hits it and then they saw Lancer land next to Saber.

"Lancer."Saber said in surprised.

"Sorry to interrupt your battle Saber but I wasn't going to let her defeat you since I still want my rematch."Lancer said.

"So your going to cheat."they heard a voice and saw Ranma come out."good thing I was here too."he then stands next to Kiva-la.

"Wait don't tell me."Lancer said.

Ranma puts his driver on his waist and takes out his gaia memory.

**ARMS!**

"Henshin."he then puts it on the driver.

**ARMS!**

Then Ranma became Kamen Rider Arms, this surprised the servants and the riders charged at them, Saber was fighting Kiva-la again while Arms fought lancer, Lancer was using both spears to block Arms sword but he then used his gun at close range to send him back, then he used his martial arts skills giving a barrage of kicks while Lancer backs away.

Margaret was watching the battle between Kayneth and Kiritsugu from a tree, while Kiritsugu was good using his traps and magic he was amateur compared to her and the rest of the girls, she then saw him able to shoot Kayneth and he falls to the floor in his own blood.

Lancer felt his master in trouble so he jumped back and said:"my master is in trouble, I will fight you again."he then vanished.

The rider stopped and look at Saber, she was tired and Kiva-la said:"well looks like it's time for us to go."they then start to leave.

"Are you going to just leave like cowards?"Saber said.

"Look lady, even if we did fight you some more you wouldn't last, since we were holding back."Arms said shocking her."so don't go saying about pride when we won."they then left her alone.

Margaret saw Lancer take his master away giving her chance, Kiritsugu was about to leave but then heard a shot making him duck."not bad."he then looks out the window to see Margaret with the moon behind her."but will that help you, I should warn you, I'm a pro."she then points her sniper at him.

She then shoots and he said:"time alter double accel."he then used his time ability to move out of the way and she goes inside the house, she then chases after him and he sees her getting close, he then pulls out machine gun and shoots at her but she cuts it them all down with her scythe, he then uses his origin bullet at her and smirks, she then cuts it in half shocking him and then appears in front of him, she then kicks Kiritsugu in the chest making him grunt in pain and he crashes into a wall.

She then pins him to the wall with her scythe with the blade next to his neck."you know, I was studying the way you fight, you might be better then some low ranked assassins but I'm what's considered a high ranked, I heard you consider yourself a hero, oh please, you actually think the fire in your eyes makes you a tiger, dream on you goddamn pussy."he then widens his eyes."I can see the fear, you can never hide it from me, you lost I win, I'm not going to kill you just yet since I was ordered to see what you can do and give you a lesson on what not to do and that is never put a civilians life in line."she then presses the blade in making blood being drawn."goodbye."she then vanishes making Kiritsugu grab his neck in shock, he never dealt with anyone like her she beat him in a few minutes like it was nothing.

Irisiviel and Maiya were now facing Kirei Kotomine the master of assassin, he defeated Maiya with ease and was about to face Irisviel but then he jumps back to avoid something crash in front of him, he then sees Jeane who punched the ground and the the other two were shocked.

"Who are you?"Kirei asked.

"I am Jeane, I came to see how strong the other two are but now I see the master of Assassin here, I can't let you kill them now so I will have to fight you."Jeane then goes into a stance.

Kirei observes her stance and said:"your stance is that of a trained killer, an assassin."

"Impressive, now show me what you can do."She then charges at him and they were now tradding blows while blocking against each other.

She then sends him back, Jeane then charges up and prepares a strong punch that Kirei blocks it using his abilities and it still blows him back, he then recovers and thinks about the strenght she just shown, there was no mana from it, she was using pure strenght.

Jeane was about to face him again but a asssassin being one with a cloak came and tries to strike her from behind, she then jumps back avoiding his claw and goes behind him, she then grabs his neck and said:"nice try."she then snaps it killing Assassin and shocking Irisiviel and Maiya.

"She, killed a servant."Irisviel said.

Assassin then vanished and saw the Kirei retreated."shame."she then looks at the other two."now it would be easy to take you both out but I need to go now."she then runs off with the other two nervous about her.

Riku and Medea watched all the fights from far away and Riku said."well that just proves it."

"Your friends are very strong Riku, it seems in this war we have the advantage."Medea said.

"Yes, but this was a little warning against him."Riku said with anger seeing now that Kiritsugu got what he deserved for now but if he tries anything he will come back.

After the battle Kiritsugu and the other regrouped and they were shocked to now that Caster's master had allies that could surpass them, this made Kiritsugu worried not only did he had more of those riders but also the fact one beaten him while another girl killed a servant, this was something he wasn't prepared when facing the masters, he couldn't have gotten ready to face a group of trained assassins that surpasses his skills.

Kirei returned back to the church and was recovering thanks to assassin taking him away, the girl he fought had the same look as him making him wonder what made her become like that, Tokiomi heard from his wife that Sakura was now with Caster's master family and that made him sad, his own daughter was with his enemy.

**Note:yeah surprising that Jeane killed an assassin, the rest took him away since the though they could take her out with just one but that backfire since the no more hero assassins are crazy with they're abilities and Jeane was getting stronger through training since were talking about a girl that was the final boss in no more heroes 1 and was able to punch through a body making a hole showing off that she's stronger than the average human so stack all the training on that she got a big boost since she's getting stronger because of the dangers they have to face so the assassin girls won't just sit back and do nothing getting weaker, now to the guy that said about Sakura dude she's like 5 or 6 so if you meet someone that is nicer to your than your actual parents you tend to be closer to them plus she's a smart girl she can figure it out.**


	26. Chapter 26 The Kings Banquet

**Chapter 26 The Kings Banquet**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After a few days have passed Riku has been planning what to do next since he doesn't want to spend more time in this world then what he wanted, Kariya spent some time with Sakura and they had fun even with the worms inside of him, they wanted to heal him but he said he needed them to even use Berserker.

At night Bad Girl just left a bar and was walking around the city, she went to get a drink and then reaches a forest nearby to relax but for something else too, she then puts her hand on her tree and lowers her head down, she then hears something coming down at her so with her other hand she uses her bat to block a knife and saw it was Maiya who got surprised.

"Yeah right, nice try bitch but I can take stronger drinks than that."Bad Girl then pushes her away."so let me guess."she then walks around twirling her bat."your boss just sent you after me because you saw I drink a lot, so you waited for when I was drunk to cut off my arm well nice try I knew the moment that you were there when you got close."

"How, you shouldn't even be able to react to that much less block it with a bat."Maiya said.

"Oh yeah let me tell you a secret, me and Margaret were appart of the same group and we were ranked, she was 4th while I was 2nd so do the fucking math."Bad Girl said surprising her."and Margaret beat your boss so you never had a chance since Jeane is number one and I can kill that shitty assassin too."she then points her bat at Maiya."come on."

Bad Girl then charges at her and Maiya pulls out a gun but Bad Girl uses her powers to maker be in mid air.

"WHAT!?"Maiya got shocked and then she got hit in the face with the bat, Maiya then lands on the floor with a broken nose and tries to get up but Bad Girl pins her to the ground and smashes her right arm making her scream.

"Let that be a lesson, your no assassin your just a stupid bitch that can't even take the pain and your boss's views of being a hero is such bullshit, who the hell even kills innocent people like that, if I ever see you again I will bash your skull in."Bad Girl then leaves her to rot, after she was gone Maiya drags herself back to the mansion.

In the Riku was walking by the street at day time and saw Rider wearing a white t-shirt carrying a barrel of wine over his shoulder and he saw him.

"Oh Diend good to see you."Rider said.

"It's Riku and yes good to see you again Iskander."Riku said.

"Good timing too, you see I wish to gather all kings for a banquet so why don't you come, as a future king it's only natural that you come as well and why not bring your friends."Rider suggested.

Riku thinks about and said:"okay, I'll go."

"Good to hear that, we will meet at Saber's master house"Rider said and he left.

Riku returned back to his hotel and told them about the meeting, they were worried a bit going to they're mansion but he told them if they try anything they are allowed to attack, Riku then arrives at the mansion with Medea, Ranma, Elizabeth and Asia while the rest of the girls were hidden if anything happened.

He then saw Rider and Saber there with a barrel at a flower garden with Irisviel and Waver there too.

Rider then looks at them."Ah Riku good to see you arrived in time."

Saber then looks at Riku."it's you."

"Yes it's me."Riku said."still sore from the battle from last time."

"You should have fought me yourself then have others fight for you."Saber said.

"Well okay next time I will."Riku said."so who's coming?"

"Well that gold one might appear or maybe not."Rider said.

"Oh, so you think that you could to this without the permission of the true king of this world you arrogant mongrels."Archer said and he appeared.

Rider then offered him and Riku a drink from the barrel, Archer tried it and said:"what is this filth that I tasted."

"Strange but this is the best wine I was able to get from the market."Rider said.

"Well I had better, even in hell."Riku said surprising them.

"What do you mean Hell?"Waver asked.

"Oh right, you see I visited a version of hell that isn't as bad as they tell in the bible, it just a city were the sinners do what they want."Riku said surprising the humans.

"So it's a place where the sinners get sent to do what they want, interesting so they have no rules."Rider said.

"Yes, but there are some that was made by the ruler there Lucifer."Riku said.

"That just shows if Hell can have better drinks it then this filth is not worthy of being here."Archer then summons his own wine with goblets and they tried it.

"Well this way better."Riku said trying his.

"Be grateful for having this oportunity."Archer said arrogant.

"Archer you wine might be worthy of the greatest cups but the grail isn't a regular drinking cup but lets now talk about our friend here, Riku you told us about the Kamen Riders, can tell more abou them?"Rider asked.

"Well, it's simple actually Kamen Riders are warriors of justice, the protectors of the peace, unlike Saber's master we are true heroes."Riku said.

"But Kiritsugu is just trying to help others."Irisviel said.

"Don't even try to defend him."Riku yelled at her making her flinch while Saber glares at him."he is now hero, his stupid mentality of sacrificing others to save one is not the way of a hero, no that's a villain talking, we Kamen Riders would never do that each time we lose someone it hurts us, many of them have lost someone in the past but it wasn't they're fault, that man is no man, he is a monster living in a fantasy world he believes in, a hero doesn't sacrifice others only himself."

They got stunned but then Rider said:"I see so you believe a hero shouldn't use others as a mean to win."

"That is right, many of the Kamen Riders in the past had to fight off many threats that would destroy the world be it a evil group or a god we would be there to fight them off."Riku said.

Rider nodded and Saber got surprised at his words and then Rider said:"so can you tell me more about this girl you said once you marry you would become the ruler at her side."

Riku thinks about it and then shows them a photo of him and Charlie together."this is Charlie and she is the princess of hell."

They look at her and Rider said."I must say she is a beauty."

"Yes she is, along with the rest of the girls that I have."Riku said surprising them.

"Wait you have a harem?"Waver said.

"Yes, Elizabeth was my first love."Riku looks at her with a smile and she smiled too."then came Asia and many others that you don't even know."

"I see, well it's only natural for a king to have harem."Rider said.

"I must say they are a interesting ones."Archer said and he looks at Asia making her look away."one of them being a nun."

"Well she's a former nun but her past shouldn't be asked."Riku then looks at Rider."so what's your wish to the grail?"

Rider was quiet for a moment and said:"True reincarnation." this surprises them.

"Uh then what about conquering the world."Waver said and he approached him but he got bonked in the head by Rider.

"Fool letting the grail do it wouldn't be the same as we are still servants so I will wish to be reborn again."Rider said.

"That is the words of a tyrant."Saber said to him.

"Aren't we all tyrants in a way then what is your wish."Rider asked.

"I wish to change the fate of my kingdom by going back in time to stop me from becoming the king for someone more suitbale."Saber said.

"What?!"Excalibur said getting they're attention so Elizabeth takes him out."you wish to change your past?"

"Yes it's the only way to save my people."Saber said.

"Don't be a fool."Excalibur yelled at her making her flinch."even if your not the same Arthur you have a similar aura, but to hear you say that makes me wonder what did my counterpart even choose you."

Archer laughed and said:"so the weapon is now going against a version of it's own master, that makes me laugh."

"Saber."Riku said making her look at him."why should you be so focused on what happened to the past, even if you changed it, what's to say you were vanish."

"What?"Saber said.

"Look theres a thing called a alternate timelines even if you change it the only thing it will do is make a new timeline so you can never change your past."Riku said making her shocked.

"But the grail must do it."Saber said.

"No it can't, only those that have a great control of time can do something like that, the grail does no such thing."Riku said and she looks down."look instead of focusing on the past focus on the future, many of the Kamen Riders were able to make a future they were proud of by the events they experienced so do the same."Saber then looks at him and smiled.

"I see, tell me Riku are any of the Kamen Riders kings?"Rider asked.

"Yes."Riku said surprising them."theres a few of them that are with one that is known as the king that will rule over all."

"So there more that think they're kings."Archer said.

"I think my servant would know a bit more of being royalty."Riku said.

Rider looks at her and then he got it."of course, Medea."that shocks them.

"You know me."Medea said.

"Of course, it was simple since we are both from the same country, you were branded as a witch, now I won't judge you since I know what the gods did."Rider said.

"So that really is Medea."Waver said scared.

"The witch."Irisiviel said making her mad.

"Now I won't allow you to call her that, I don't care how some masters treat they're servants but for me I treat her as my friend."Riku said surprising them.

Rider nodded with a smile and Saber smiled too with Medea being happy.

Then Assassin appears surprising them and then they start to appear around the place.

"Goldie is this your doing?"Rider asked.

"Tokiomi disgraces himself."Archer said.

Riku then looks at them and said:"well it's time for all of you to see the power of a Kamen Rider."then his friends go to his side and they take out they're drivers and put them on they're waists.

Elizabeth grabs Kiva-la, Ranma his Gaia memory, Asia her lockseed and Riku his card."henshin."then they transformed.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

**LIGHT! LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

**ARMS!**

Then they all transformed into they're rider forms and charged at them, Assassins charge at the riders and they fought back, Arms was shooting at them like flies and slashing at them with his sword, Celeste was slashing at them with his sword while blocking with her shield, Kiva-la was slashing at them with both swords taking them down, Decad then punches and kicks any of them away and then sees some getting blasted, he looks up to see Medea in the sky and she smiled and he nodded.

"Now let me show you the power of a king."Decade then takes out a card and reveals it to be Zi-O.

**KAMEN RIDE: ZI-O!**

**KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

Decade then transforms into Zi-O and they got surprised.

"So this is the Kamen Rider that became a king."Rider said.

Decade then charges at the rest of them and summons another weapon.

**ZIKAN GIRADE! KEN!**

He then duel wields both swords and starts to slash at them, he then makes the ridebooker into gun and shoots at one, he then sees there was only one assassin being the female leader so he takes out the card and puts it on is driver

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: Z-Z-Z-ZI-O!**

He then performs Zi-O's rider kick and hits Assassin away making a explosion, he then stands up and goes back to his base.

"Well looks like it's time for us to go."Decade said and the group prepares to leave after saying they're goodbyes.

"Looks like I found some interesting treasures for me."Archer said seeing the armors of the riders and weapons.

With Kayneth he was in the hideout they had with Sola and Lancer they were preapring to do something about his condition but then a rift opened shocking them.

"Master let me deal with this."Lancer said with his spears ready.

Then a red whips comes out and slashes Lancer in half shocking him and they got shocked, after he vanished, then a figure came out being the Ambassador Hell in his black armor.

"Who are you?"Kayneth said scared.

"I am the Ambassador Hell, now it's time for you all to perish."Ambassador Hell then blasts them away making them scream."now to take conquer this world for Shocker while destroying the servants for the Holy Grail."

**Note: Surprising isn't it the Ambassador Hell came to conquer the Fate Zero world and get the holy grail since it will give him the wish for Shocker, Riku has decided to go to the Banquet since being a future ruler with Charlie, he does not approve of Kiritsugu's views of what a hero is since to him that is not a hero after he did some research on him and now Lancer and Assassin are dead sorry for killing off Lancer soon but Ambassador wanted to take out the weaker ones first before going after the stronger ones.**


	27. Chapter 27 End Of the War

**Chapter 27 End Of the War**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

In the morning Riku was at his hotel looking out a window with the group there along with Kariya since they let him stay so he wouldn't be out in the streets, Sakura was with Elizabeth sitting on her lap while Elizabeth was sitting one a chair, Riku was thinking what to do next but then Kiva-la came in.

"Everyone, trouble."Kiva-la said.

"Kiva-la what's wrong?"Elizabeth asked.

"Lancer and his master are dead."Kiva-la said shocking them.

"What, who did it, was it Saber's master?"Riku asked.

"No, it felt like Shocker."Kiva-la said.

"Shocker!"Riku's group yelled in shock.

"Who is Shocker?"Kariya asked.

"There a evil group that wants to conquer everything, they must have reached this world and want to conquer it but what I don't understand is why go after the masters."Riku said.

"Could they know about the holy grail?"Medea asked.

"If they do then we have to stop them."Riku said.

"I agree on that."Ranma said.

At night a monster was going around the city, a couple were walking down the streets together then they see a shadow looming over them and they looked back only to scream but then they were silenced.

Days have passed and reports of people missing caught the attention of the church since the cause of it wasn't human so they made a meeting with all the masters to come, Riku arrived at the Church with Asia and Elizabeth with Ranma and the others waiting outside, Riku enters the place and sees the remaining Masters there with Risei Kotomine.

"Good now all the masters have arrived."Risei said and he then looks at Asia."a nun."

Asia got nervous and bows."Hello father."

Risei chuckled and said:"what a nice girl, now we can start with the meeting, we have heard that people are now vanishing from the streets, we believe theres some kind of creature roaming the streets hunting them down."

"A creature, could it be made from a mage or Caster."Tokiomi said looking at Riku.

"Don't even try to blame this on me, I would never do this, in fact why were you to blame others mister I gave my own daughter away."Riku said making the others look at Tokiomi.

"I don't know what he's talking about."Tokiomi said.

"Really, so you didn't gave out your daughter to Zouken Matou who used her for his worms."Riku said with a smirk making them shocked."the so called noble family is nothing more than a joke, they give away to other families they're second children in same lame excuse saying it's for they're own good."Tokiomi glared at him."Now Father Kotomine you were saying."

"Ah yes, I would all the masters to be on a truce until the threat has been dealt with, the one that kills it will be rewarded with a command seal."Risei then shows them one from his hand."many masters have perished before using them so I kept them for safe keeping."

"Very well, the safety of others is more important."Riku said.

Berserker was outside waiting for his master, then someone came behind him and he couldn't sense it, then a arm goes up to him with a blank Ridewatch and then it turned into a purple and black one with the year of Berserkers death and the symbol is the same as the command seal, then the figure steps away from him.

Then the masters were trying to find the creature at night, Riku was with his group with Sakura at the hotel with Margaret and Bad Girl looking after her, they then heard a roar and they ran towards it, Jeane then felt someone watching her and said:"guys you go I'll go after you later."They look at her confused.

"Okay, but stay safe."Riku said and she nodded.

Jeane then goes and enters a empty area with old buildings, she then sees Kirei appearing from the shadows."you again, so what do you want this time?"

"Woman, tell me why do you look empty?"Kirei asked.

"Now I get it, you have that feeling of emptiness while also having some murderous instinct well it's simple actually, you see I didn't had the best life especially with my so called father, he acted like the good family man but he was far from it, so I had to kill him, but then that feeling drives the person down so I joined a group of assassins, of course that feeling is good but then it will destroy you from the inside until you could only love the pain of others, I was saved a long time ago, I can see it in you the theres still hope so don't let it control you."Jeane said surprising him.

"I see, so that same feeling can destroy a person."Kirei said.

"Yes, I know you tried to go after Kiritsugu for the same question but he's just phony hero of justice that takes away his emotions, so don't even bother with one, now if you excuse me."Jeane then leaves Kirei to think about what she said.

Riku and the others arrive at the docks and sees a monster standing there, it was Dora Skelton but his bones were red.

" Dora Skelton."Riku said looking at him since he heard of the stories of the Super Sentai enemies.

"Ha ha, ha ha ha ha." Dora Skelton laughed while looking at them.

"You know this freak?"Ranma asked

"I hears stories from my father about a group called the Super Sentai and they're enemies, but how is here."Riku said.

"I can answer that."they then look to see the Ambassador Hell on the right shocking them.

"Ambassador Hell!"Riku said.

"Welcome Decade, I hope you would come, now you can die."Ambassador Hell said.

Dora Skelton then charges at them with his sword and Shinobu then goes after him blocking his sword with hers."quick transform while I deal with it."

They nodded and they took out they're drivers while taking out the Card, Lockseed and Memory.

**ARMS!**

Elizabeth grabs Kiva-la and they all said:"henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

**LIGHT! LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

**ARMS!**

They then transformed into they're rider forms and charge at Dora Skelton, they then starts to slash at him while he blocks they're weapons, he then jumps back and shoots lasers form his eyes, they then got blown back by them but they stood up again.

Dora Skelton then charges at them but then it got blown back by a blast of wind, they all looked back to see Saber there smiling at them."I'm glad to arrive in time."

"Thanks for the help."Decade said.

Dora Skelton got angry and roars.

"It seems you have allies from the servants well no worries, he can defeat all of you."Ambassador Hell said.

"Time to die."Dora Skelton said.

He then summons a army of skeletons at his side, they then heard thunder and see Rider coming towards them in his chariot, they then saw Berserker charging at mosnters too making a war happen, both sides were fighting against each other while the masters were around, Rider was charging at the soldiers running over them while slashing at them with his sword, Berserker was bashing each of the grunts while taking they're weapons to use against them, Medea was shooting many spells to destroy them as well, Saber and the riders were fighting against Dora Skelton they were slashing at it while Dora Skelton blocks they're attack with his sword, Saber was able to hit them but the moment he was cut in half he goes back together shocking her.

"Fool, Dora Skelton is able to regenerate from that, you need to do better than that."Ambassador Hell said.

Archer was flying in the sky in his Vimana shooting at some of the grunts."What disguting creatures."he then looks at Tokiomi."and you want me to waste my treasures on them."

"It's only so that we can dispose of them faster for you my king."Tokiomi said.

Then Mirai appears in front of Gilgamesh shocking them and puts a blank ridewatch on him making turned into a golden one."thank you for your power."

"You mongrel, you dare touch the king."Archer then got mad and shoots his weapons making Mirai dodge them but they hit Tokiomi instead sending him to the ground dead."fool."

"I'm sorry, but in order to serve my lord Zi-O I must obtain new ridewatches."Mirai said.

"Zi-O, you mean that faker that the mongrel says to be a king."Archer said.

"Yes, now good bye."Mirai then vanishes surprising him again.

"It seems that fake has his own loyal servant."Archer said and he watches since he needs the mana reserves he has.

Mirai then appears on Rider's chariot surprising him and Waver who was inside.

"Excuse me for a moment."Mirai then puts another ridewatch on Rider making a brown and red one and then he vanishes.

"Who was that?"Waver said.

Decade takes out a card and puts on his driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: GHOST!**

**LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO**

Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost and takes out another weapon.

**GAN GUN SABER!**

Decade charges at Dora Skelton with the others helping out, they start to slash at him causing sparks to fly and then Decade raises a hand up with two fingers, then multiple parkas come out hitting Dora Skelton.

Servants got surprised seeing them and Saber said:"are those Heroic Spirits?"

"Kinda, they're heroes of the past too like Billy the kid and Edison."Decade said and she got stunned.

"Impressive, so he can summon heroes of the past in that form."Iskander said.

"He just keeps pulling out many surprises."Waver said.

Then after the Parkas hit him they all slash at him multiple times and cutting him to pieces but he gets back together.

Saber and riders saw that each time that they hit he was able to put himself back together, then they saw him power up and Saber said:"theres only one way to defeat him."she then raises her sword up and everyone sees it charging up, the riders jumped away and after the light was now bigger she yelled."Excalibur."she then shoots a large energy slash at Dora Skelton who got hit and starts to turn into dust and was then destroyed.

After it was finished Saber lowers her sword down and the rider went up to her with Decade back to his base.

"Good job."Decade said and he looks at Ambassador Hell."looks like your pet is gone."he then steps foward.

Kiritsugu saw from a distance and sees the threat was gone so he could take down this Ambassador of Hell along with the main threat of the war, he then raises his command seal and said:"Saber kill Decade."

Saber's body started to move on it's own and she got shocked, she her arms pointing her blade at Decade's back while they didn't know, Medea saw that from above and got worried for her master, she then flies down and said:"master."

Decade then hears her voice and blood splatters his back, those around him were shocked to what they just saw and he turns around to see Medea with her hood down stabbed by Saber.

"Medea!"Decade said shocked.

Medea then brings out her weapon rule breaker and stabs Saber in the chest and Kiritsugu felt his command seals power fade."what?!"

"Your free."Medea said with a smile and Saber was shocked."Saber your master has no control over you, you can now be yourself."

"No."Saber said.

Medea then falls off the blade and Decade catches her.

"Medea, please don't, don't die."Decade said sad.

The others of his group saw that and were both sad and shocked with Celeste saying:"Medea."

Medea then touches his helmet and said:"I'm glad to have met you, in all my life I only knew despair now I have the happiness I had once back when I was with my family, I thank you all and goodbye my love."she then vanishes with a smile.

Decade's arms were shaking at what he just witness, Medea was now gone because of him, he then turns into Violent Emotion and looks up to see Kiritsugu up a building."your going to pay!"he then puts a card on his driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**

He then runs to where he was and drags him to where the others are, they then saw them there with Decade grabbing Kiritsugu by the neck."you call yourself a hero of justice but your nothing more then a coward, now die."he then raises his sword up.

"Kiritsugu."Maiya said from a crane shocked and she points her riffle at him but then she got punched through the chest and looks back to see Jeane.

"You die too."Jeane said and Maiya died.

Decade then slashes him through the chest and Kiritsugu died knowing that he failed everything.

"Kiri."Irisiviel yelled out but then Ambassador appears in front of her and blasts her into ash taking out the Holy grail that was in it's form.

"Now it's almost complete."he said with a smirk.

Decade then roars and transforms back into Dark Decade, everyone was shocked to see the transformation."this entire world, can go to hell."

"Ha ha ha, so the mongrel is now sad for losing that witch."Archer said but then he saw Dark Decade looking at him and he appears in front of Gilgamesh."what?!"then he gets his head sliced off and dies as well.

Dark Decade them jumps in front of the others, he then takes out the K-touch and it turns to black and gold, then the symbols changed too and presses on them and it said in a dark voice.

**KUUGA, ANOTHER AGITO, RYUGA, ORGA, GLAIVE, KABUKI, DARK KABUTO, NEGA DEN-O, DARK KIVA, W, OOO, DARK FOURZE, SORCERER, BUJIN GAIM, DARK DRIVE, DARK GHOST, GEMN, BUILD, OHMA ZI-O! FINAL KAMEN RIDE!**

He then swaps the decadriver for the K-touch.

**DECADE!**

The he transforms into Complete form with the magenta and silver turning into gold and the cards were for the other Main riders are Kuuga ultimate black eyes, W fangjoker, OOO putotyra, Build Hazard, Dark fourze had a black version of Fourze with grey lines and red eyes, and Ohma ZI-O with the other dark riders replacing the others.

Ambassador Hell laughed and said:"behold the power Dark Decade Complete form, the true destroyer of worlds."

Dark Decade then charges at them, Rider then puts Waver on the ground and charges foward.

"Rider."Waver yelled at him but he gave a smile.

Dark Decad sees them coming at him so he takes out his K-touch and presses a button.

**ORGA!**

Then Orga appears at his side and he puts a card on his driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: O-O-O-ORGA!**

Then then did a big energy blade together and slashes at Rider killing him, Saber was shocked to see it, this was all Kiritsugu's fault if he didn't had her try to kill Decade Medea wouldn't die.

Berserker charges at Dark Decade and he presses another symbol on the touch.

**KUUGA: ULTIMATE!**

Kuuga appears next to him and he puts card on his driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KUUGA!**

They then do a rider kick together and hits Berserker killing him too.

"We got to stop him."Arms said and he takes out his adapter to put on his memory while Celeste puts her genesis core and takes out her melon energy lockseed.

**MELON ENERGY!**

**ARMS! UPGRADE!**

They then put them on the drivers and Kiva-la uses her Excalibur to transform to her final form.

**ARMADA!**

**COME ON! MIX! LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL! JINBA MELON! HA HA!**

They were all now in they're super forms and they charge at him, Dark Decade was now figthing off his friends and he then slashes them away, Arms gets up and charges at and Decade uses the K-touch.

**W: FANGJOKER!**

FangJoker appears next to him and he puts a card on is driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: W-W-W-W!**

They jump to the air and perform the Fang Strizer with Decade being a dark version, Arms crosses his arms but then he gets hit causing a explosion, Arms transforms and lands on the floor injured.

Kival-La charges at him and she tries to slash at him but he blocks her attacks and presses another symbol.

**DARK KIVA!**

He kicks her away and Dark Kiva appears next then he puts another card on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DARK KIVA!**

Then they jump to the air and perform King's Burst End on her hitting her multiple times, then she explodes and get thrown to the ground and transforms back.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth."Kiva-la said.

"It's okay, that son of bitch did this to Riku."Elizabeth said.

Ambassador Hell sees the evil god trying to pour out of the grail it's mud but he shocks the grail making him scream."nice try, but I will not allow you to destroy this world since we need to conquer it."then the spirit died leaving only the power that goes to his other hand.

Celeste was backing away from Dark Decade as he was slashing at her while she blocked them with her shield.

"Riku, please come back."Celeste said.

He growls and then they heard a voice."daddy."they saw Sakura running up to him.

"Sakura."they're friends were shocked to see her.

She goes up to Dark Decade and he stares at her."please don't do this, I know you, you are the nicest daddy I ever had, so please stop this."she then starts to cry.

"Chao."they saw Gakuto fly up to him and he tries to get his attention.

Dark Decade then looks around and sees all the damage he did and then transforms back to his base form."did I do this?"

Sakura then hugs him and he sees his friends getting up."I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, this isn't your fault, we shouldn't have tried to fight you."Elizabeth said.

"Shame looks like I have to finish you off with a different way."Ambassador Hell said.

Then the grail got shot destroying it, he got mad and the one that did it was Margaret from a building.

Ambassador Hell then throws the dark orb to the ground and then from it came Dora Skelton again but he was now bulkier."he will take you down."

Decade was tired but he tried to stand up."Sakura, Gakuto go hide."they didn't want to but they nodded and ran.

Celeste goes to help but Dora Skelton slashes her away making her transform back.

"Asia."Decade said and he sees Dora Skelton charging towards him, he then got hit away and lands on the ground, Decade then sees him walking towards but then Saber oes in front of him."strike air."she then sends a gust of wind stopping him.

"Saber."Decade said.

"Let me deal with this."Saber said and then she looks at him with a smile."master."

"What!?"Decade said surprised.

"When Medea broke my contract I got passed on to you, so I will protect you."Saber then charges at Dora Skelton.

Decade watches her as she tries to take him down but he was too strong for since she was getting pushed back.

"Medea, even with you getting Saber to be my servant is still not enough, I wish you were here."Decade said.

Then the pieces of the grail glowed a bit and then a light appears in front of Decade surprising him, then a card appears and he grabs it, then it transform into one of his cards but with the name being Fusion Ride and called Caster Spirit with a image of caster with a glowing aura around her.

"Medea."Decade said and he then puts it on his driver.

**FUSION RIDE: CASTER!**

Then a purple orb appears and then merges with Decade making a purple light appear, everyone looks at him and then he jumps out of it, then Decade was now wearing Medea's cloak with chest now magic runes and his helmet being purple with a purple crest that resembles rule breaker on his forehead.

Decade then shoots a blast at Dora Skelton sending him away.

"What happened?"Saber said.

"Wait, did he actually merge with his servant."Waver said shocked since this never happened before.

His friends were surprised and Asia saw something:"look."they all saw Medea's spirit next to him.

"Medea."Ranma said.

"She's back."Elizabeth said.

Decade flies up to the air and then shoots multiple blasts at Dora Skelton and then puts a card on his driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

Then the cards appeared with his getting a aura like that of Medea's and he performs his rider kick hitting Dora Skelton and caused him to explode, he lands on the ground and Saber watches him, then he goes back to his base and then the orb flies in front of him, then it forms a body and then it became Medea smiling at him.

"You came back."Decade said happy to see her.

"Yes."Medea then holds his hands."I'm back Riku."

"She is not servant."Saber said since she can sense it."she has her body back."

"Even if you defeated Dora Skelton."They look at Ambassador of Hell."I won't allow you to win."he then prepares his whip.

Decade goes to face him and then card jumps out of his ridebooker and he grabs it, he looks at it and gets surprised."it's, well look at that looks like history will repeat it self."that confused Ambassador Hell and then Decade shows him the card.

"It can't be!"he said shocked and Decade puts it on his driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: ICHIGO!**

Decade then transforms into Kamen Rider Ichigo and then strucks a pose."now you shall see the power of the First Kamen Rider, Ichigo."

"The first rider."Saber said.

He then charges at him, Ambassador Hell tries to hit him with his whip but Decad grabs it and pulls him foward, Ambassador Hell gets sent towards Decade who then punches him in the face, Ambassador Hell then gets up and sees Decade start to punch and kick him multiple times and then he kicks him away, Decade then puts a card on his driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: I-I-I-ICHIGO!**

Decade then performs the first rider kick and hits Ambassador Hell with it and he explodes but he still survived so he got thrown away, Decade then lands on the floor and sees Ambassador Hell looking at him."this isn't the end."and he then teleports back to his world.

Decade transforms back and he was tired, then he sees everyone running up to him and he smiled, the girls gave him a hug happy that he was fine, he then sees Sakura running up to him and he gave her a hug.

"Very impressive."they all looked to see Zelrecth appearing."you managed to defeat a threat that would destroy the world by yourself and gained a servant."

"So what happens to Saber?"Riku asked.

"Well I can make her human but she would have to live in another world since here she isn't needed."Zelrecth said.

"A new world?"Saber said.

"Yes."Zelrecth said.

Riku then got an idea."can it be in one of the rider worlds that are going to appear?"Saber got surprise at his request.

"But of course."Zelrecth said.

"Riku."they all look at Saber."thank you." he nodded with a smile,

After that they went to search for Kariya but to they're shock he was dead, the worms killed him so it was too late, they then gave him a proper burial after destroying those worms, they then went back home after saying they're goodbyes and of course Natsumi and Tsukasa got shocked to hear that they adopted Sakura which made Natsumi saying:"why did you do this, why did I had to become a grandmother."

But in another part of Fate world Einzbern castle they were attacked knocking out most of them, it was Mirai who was walking down a hall, he then pulls out four other Ridewatches being based on Saber, Caster, Assassin and Lancer.

"It's good that I was able to get these but now for something else for my lord."Mirai said, he arrives at a door and opens it and sees a little girl underneath a bed."it's okay little one."she then peeks out to reveal it was Illya the daughter of Kiritsugu and Irisviel.

"Who are you?"She asked scared.

"I am Mirai, but do not be afraid as I came to take you away from this place."Mirai said.

"But what about mommy and daddy?"Illya asked.

"I'm sorry to say but they're gone."Mirai said shocking her."but do not worry, I know this must be hard but my lord will be able to take care of you."

"Really?"Illya said.

"Yes, you might be sad about what happened to your parents but this way you won't be alone anymore."Mirai then puts his hand foward waiting for her answer.

Illya thinks about it, her parents are gone but she didn't want to stay here, so she gets out and takes his hand.

"Good choice."he then picks her up and they went out of the castle, he then makes a portal and they entered it to go back to his timeline.

**Note:Hope you enjoyed it and theres a lot of stuff that happened here, now yes Saber will go to a rider world form my stories which one is still not decided but it can't be like Blade or Ryuki, something more like Gaim or OOO, Sakura is now appart of the Decade family but I know some maybe asking why Illya didn't go to the family too well they don't know her, they don't even know she exists so Mirai decided to take her so Reiji could have his own adopted child so he wouldn't be left behind and like it was said this is still before Reiji started but Mirai can travel through time so he could go to that point of time and get what he wants.**


	28. Chapter 28 Haunting Ground

**Chapter 28 Haunting Ground**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Many days have passed and a lot of things have changed, not only did Sakura became the new member of the family and Natsumi liking her like a granddaughter but somehting big happened.

Riku was looking outside a window and then looks at a shelf, it's a photo of him and Elizabeth in a wedding together, she was wearing a white dress and him in a black suit, he smiled at that and looks at his hand to see the ring, he remembered that day, it was in a chapel his father was able to find that they could have everyone there, she looked so beautiful he still remeber the day, he was there at the end of the aisle waiting for her with Ranma as his best man, Asia, Charlie and Vaggie as her maid of honor, Sakura was there as the flower girl, he then sees her coming down the aisle with her dress making him smile, after they got married they had they're honeymoon and it was special.

Riku then came back to reality and goes to the living room to see his new wife there sitting on the couch reading a book, she had her ring on her finger and then looks at him, she smiled and blows him a kiss.

"So happy being a married man?"Riku looks back to see Tsukasa.

"Yeah, it's been good, also surprising the girls let Charlie be next."Riku said.

"Well you got lucky with the girl."Tsukasa said.

"What was that?"Natsumi said from another room scaring him.

"Nothing Natsumi, I love you."Tsukasa said.

"So, got another world for me to go?"Riku asked.

"Yes, this one has a strange energy on it but when I took a peek it was in a forest that looked empty so would like anyone to come with you?"Tsukasa asked.

Riku thinks about it and said:"I might go alone but I'll take Gakuto."

"Really, well it's your choice."Tsukasa said.

Riku then got Gakuto and said goodbye to the others and gave Sakura a hug before leaving, he arrives at a dark forest with Gakuto at his side, he got scared looking around but Riku petted him calming him down, they then went foward and found some kind of castle.

"This must be the place, well let«s have a look."Riku then takes out the diendriver and takes out the card inserting it in.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

"Henshin."Riku then points the gun up.

**DIEND!**

Riku then became Kamen Rider Diend and grabs Gakuto, he then jumps over it and goes to find a entrance.

Diend and Gakuto found one in some kind of garden and they went inside, it was big with some kind of creatures roaming around, they didn't try to harm them so they let them be, they then Diend heard someone running away so they went ahead in the halls, he then goes to a corner and sees a woman with blond hair in a pony tail going inside a room with a white dog following her.

"Let's follow them."Diend said and Gakuto nodded so they went after her.

They followed her around the place seeing do some stuff and then they arrived at some kind of test place with a tube with a person on it, then a guy in hood came with a gun saying that this was her home but she didn't want this place but her actual one.

He then points a gun at her but that made Diend shoots his gun off surprising the girl but she ran away making Diend leave too.

"Who did that?"the hooded guy said holding his injured hand.

The girl was running away with her dog and then she stopped when she saw Gakuto in front of her, she got surprised and then he said:"chao, chao."he then makes a gesture saying to follow her and he flies into a direction making her follow him.

They then went inside a room that looked like a closet and she grabbed by Diend covering her mouth."be quiet."the dog growls but Gakuto told him he was no threat, they closed the door and they waited, the guy ran to the other side and they were safe for now.

"Okay, he's gone."Diend said taking his hand from her mouth.

She then steps away and looks at him, she didn't see anyone like him before and asked."who are you?"

"I am Diend."Diend said.

"Diend, the end."She said.

"What about you?"Diend asked.

"Fiona."Fiona said then she saw Gakuto go up to his shoulder with a smile."so, who's this cute little guy?"

"This is Gakuto."Diend then pets him."he's one of my greatest treasures and friend."he then looks at that dog."and him?"

"Oh that's Hewie."Fiona said and he barked, she then looks at him and wonders."is that what you look like?"

"No, this is just a suit of armor."Diend said.

"Can I, know how you look like?"Fiona asked.

Diend thinks of it, then he looks at Gakuto who nodded and he said:"alright."he then cancels the form and she got suprised seeing him."so what do you think?"she blushed seeing he was a cute guy of her age.

"Well, you look normal."Fiona said.

"So care to tell me what happened here?"Riku said.

"It's a long story."Fiona said.

"Okay, well we can talk more on the way, you said you wanted to go home back there right?"Riku said and she nodded."well I'll take you home, I don't know what that freak wants but it can't be good."

"Really, you'll help me?"Fiona said surprised.

"Of course, I am known as a Kamen Rider, a hero of justice, so it's basically my job."Riku said with a smile that made her smile.

"Thank you."Fiona said.

They then went together while avoiding Ricardo the guy that was after her, Fiona explained everything about her on the way from her parents dying and the fact that the guy was after her so she could become pregnant, they went around the place and found a room that had statue with scales that needed some kind of puzzle to open the door but Riku just shot the door lock open to go out.

"Was that necessary?"Fiona asked.

"Hey, I don't like being here more than you do."Riku said.

They went foward and saw another forest there, they walked together with Fiona being next to Riku since she was more calmed with him, Riku looks at her and said:"you know you reminde me of a certain girl."

"I, I do."Fiona said.

"Yeah, the love of my life, Elizabeth."Riku then looks at his hand to see the ring.

"Oh, your married."Fiona said a little sad about it.

"Yeah, but ny situtation kinda interesting."Riku said a little nervous.

She got confused but then Hewie started to growl and he runs deeper into the forest.

"Hewie."Fiona calls out to him.

"We'll find him don't worry."Riku said and she nodded.

They run around the place and then they found a fork in the road.

"Should we split up?"Fiona asked.

"It might not be a good idea."Riku said.

"But we gotta find Hewie fast."Fiona said.

"Alright."Riku said.

They then split up with Riku being with Gakuto, after some time of walking around he then heard a scream.

"Fiona!"Riku runs around the place to find her.

He then finds her near a cliff with the guy from before, Fiona was knocked out on the floor and he said:"oh Fiona, now I will be reborn from you."

Riku got angry and said:"oh no you don't."Ricardo got surprised and turns around to see Riku doing a flying kick towards him hitting Ricardo away and he falls down.

"FIOOOOONA!"Ricardo yelled out and then he crashes down to the floor.

Riku then picks up Fiona bridal style and looks down, he sees that Ricardo was now lying on the ground."and stay down."he then hears a bark and he sees Hewie running towards them with Gakuto following him."Hewie glad to see your safe, looks like Gakuto helped you out."they both nodded.

Riku then takes Fiona back to the mansion and finds a old bed room there, he puts on the bed while Hewie and Gakuto were outside for any trouble, he then pulls up a chair and sits on it to watch her, he can't leave her alone so he'll just have to wait.

On another part of the mansion a old man in a wheel chair felt that Ricardo was now dead."Ricardo is now gone, poor Fiona he put her through quite the bit, but now theres a boy there with her, how did he come into this castle, looks like he's trying to take her away from me."

Fiona then woke up and sees Riku looking at her."well, good to see you're awake sleeping beauty."

"Riku, wheres Ricardo?"Fiona asked.

"Who that guy, I kicked him off a cliff."Riku said.

"Good."Fiona said calmed down."Riku can you tell more about yourself, like that form you took doesn't look like it's belongs here or anywhere else."

"Okay you got me, it's a long story too."Riku said.

In another part of the forest Ricardo was able to survive but he was crawling through the ground, he needed to get her back before he dies.

With the duo Fiona was stunned to hear about Riku being a guy from another world that came to see her world, she also told him about her father being a clone like Ricardo and the Belli family ties to Alchemy.

"I know it's a lot to take, but that's the truth."Riku said.

"I see, Riku why do this for me, you came here to just see the world not help me escape."Fiona said.

"I couldn't let you suffer, it would go against my ideals especially to a cute girl like you."Riku said making her blush.

"Riku, is it true that you have a harem?"Fiona asked.

"Yes, why?"Riku asked.

"I know we just met but, can you give me one request?"Fiona said.

"What?"Riku said.

"Become one with me."Fiona said shocking him.

"WHAT!? Oh no, I can't do that, I am not a dog or some kind of pig that sleeps with any girl."Riku said.

"Please, he wanted to take my purity so he can reborn again like you said, so at least it would be from a guy that I like and I trust, so please."Fiona pleaded with tears since this whole thing was traumatic for her.

Riku got stunned since even though he did everything he mother wanted he couldn't do this to Fiona, she then grabs his shoulders and brings him to her kissing him.

Ricardo was inside the castle then he felt a presence happened."NO!"

The old man felt it too."a new being is about to be created."

Riku and Fiona were now naked with him on top of her with his pounding her and her legs were around him, they were kissing each other and then he starts to kiss her neck making her moan.

Ricardo was now up limping away to the room before it was too late, he then saw Hewie growling at him and then he bites his arm stopping him.

Riku was pounding at her much faster making her moan and then he climax inside of her, they then stop to breath and they look into each others eyes.

"I love you."Fiona said.

Ricardo felt it was gone and got angry he then throws the dog away, Riku put his pants back while Fiona was covered by the covers and then the door was busted open to they're sock and saw Ricardo covered in blood.

"You, YOU SCREWED ME."Ricardo said angry."I cannot be reborn inside of Fiona anymore."

"What?"Riku said confused.

"Don't you know, she is now pregnant, with your child."Ricardo said shocking them.

"I'm, pregnant."Fiona said and she looks at her body.

"Now you will pay."Ricardo then points at gun at Riku but then Gakuto throws a rock at his head stunning him, Riku then takes out the Diendriver and shoots him in the head making it pop, then Ricardo's body fell to the floor.

Riku then sees Fiona scared, he goes up to her and holds her."it's okay, he's gone."

She nodded and hugged him, she felt safe in his arms, Hewie then walks up to them along with Gakuto and they smiled seeing them.

They then got dressed and went to find the exit, Fiona was holding Riku's arm since she couldn't believe that she did it, she couldn't blame Riku since she was the one that asked it and kinda forced him, in her own idea to at least have her first time be with someone she can trust and she fell for that same guy, now she became pregnant with his child.

"After this, can I stay with you?"Fiona said.

"Really, I thought you would like to go back home, even with the child I don't want to force you to just abandoned your home."Riku said.

"I know but."Fiona then looks down."I don't have anything else so please, let me be with you."she then looks at him in the eyes.

Riku was a little nervous, then he said:"okay, my mother will kill me."Fiona smiled and hugs him.

They then went outside and the place started to shake, then they saw a man land on the ground, Hewie was growling while Gakuto flies behind Riku, they then saw younger version of the old man appear, he then looks at them.

"Hello Fiona."He said with a smile making her go behind Riku."I am Lorenzo Beli the lord of this Castle, I was the one that created Ugo and Ricardo, Ricardo was a failure, so I have some thanks to the young man here in killing him, Ugo was my perfection but that wench took him, but now you came back to me, all I need to do is kill him."

Lorenzo then charges at Riku who then pulls Fiona down making him miss them and go far from them, Hewie then bites at his arm giving Riku then chance, he then gets up and takes out the Diendriver that had the card in it.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

"Henshin."Riku then pulls the trigger.

**DIEND!**

Riku then became Diend again and looks to see Lorenzo throw Hewie away.

"So this is the form you use to get here, impressive I wonder if the child can use it in the future, because I have some use to him."Lorenzo said.

"Fiona stand back."Diend said and she nodded so she runs with Hewie and Gakuto going with her.

Diend then shoots at him but he dodged the shots and punches Diend int he chest sending him back, Diend gets up and takes out card and puts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: GAI!**

He then summons Kamen Rider Gai and he charges at Lorenzo, they starts to punch at each other but then Lorenzo throws him away making him vanish.

Lorenzo then starts to punch at Diend who was dodging his attack but then kicks him to the floor.

"Ha ha ha, soon I will have Fiona's Azoth and the child will serve me well, I will raise him the way I see fit."Lorenzo said walking towards Diend.

"I won't let you touch her or our baby."Diend said getting up and then he remembered something.

At the wedding Daiki came and have him a wedding present that would help him in his journey, he then takes the blue K-Touch and then shoots Lorenzo back when he had the chance, he then gets up and presses the symbols on it.

**G3-X, KNIGHT, KAIXA, GARREN, IBUKI, GATACK, ZERONOS, IXA, ACCEL, BIRTH, METEOR, BEAST, BARON, MACH, SPECTER, BRAVE, CROSS-Z, GEIZ! FINAL KAMEN RIDE!**

Then he puts the K-touch on his belt.

**DIEND!**

Then Diend was now in compete form with the cards on his chest and shoulders having the secondary riders, Lorenzo gets up and growls at him.

Diend then takes out a card."now to finish this."he then inserts a card on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: GEKIJOUBAN!**

He then shoots up and then the riders appear in they're final forms at his sides, Knight Survive, Garren Jack form, Gatack Hyper, Zeronos Zero form, Rising Ixa, Accel Trial, Birth Birthday form, Meteor Storm, Beast Hyper, Baron Lemon Energy arms, Chaser Mach, Deep Specter, Brave Legacy Gamer, Cross-Z Magma and GeizRevive Shippu.

Lorenzo got shocked seeing all of them and they stare back at him, Diend then puts a card on his driver while all of them prepare they're finishers.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DIEND!**

**LEMON ENERGY!**

**FINAL VENT!**

**BURNING SHOT!**

**READY, GO! GREAT DRAGONIC FINISH!**

**RIDER KICK!**

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

**KIMEWAZA! TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!**

**GENKAI DAI KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER! GIGA OMEGA DRIVE!**

**HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE: CHASER!**

**HYPER, MAGNUM STRIKE!**

**TRIAL MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**METEOR! LIMIT BREAK!**

**HYAKURETSU TIME BURST!**

They all did they're finishers hitting Lorenzo causing him to scream and then he exploded, The riders then vanished and Diend cancels his form, he then looks at Fiona who was hidding behind a tree amazed, he smiled and extends a hand to her, she smiled and walks up to him taking it.

After that Riku and Gakuto were back home with Fiona and Hewie with them.

"Hey, I got a surprise everyone."Riku said to the others.

"What surprise?"Natsumi said while she came with Tsukasa, Ranma and Elizabeth, they then stopped to see Fiona."don't tell me you got another girl."

"Well yeah, but this one is kinda special."Riku said.

"How so?"Tsukasa said.

"Promisse you won't kill me."Riku said nervous making them suspicious."she's pregnant."

"WHAT?!"They said.

"WHAT!?"the others came in time to hear it.

"You got her pregnant."Vaggie said.

"Before we even met her."Charlie said.

"Well isn't that surprising."Carmen said.

"Well what made you do it, got caught in the moment?"Ranma said.

Natsumi tried to go after him but the others hold her back."you got her pregnant when Elizabeth was also too."

"Wait, what!?"Riku said and he looks at Elizabeth who was nervous.

"It was a surprise."she said.

Fiona then goes up to her and said:"I'm sorry for what I did, please don't punish Riku, it's my fault, I'm the one that did it."she looks down.

"Hey it's okay, it was only a matter of time."Elizabeth said and Fiona looks at her."so welcome to the family."

Fiona smiled and said:"thank you."

"Well we just have to make a extra nursery for this one."Scanty said.

"Yes, why couldn't have been us."Kneesocks said jealous along with her sister.

"Well."Lapis then chuckles."the family is bigger."

Fiona then became appart of the family along with Hewie since she said she would take care of him, they were surprised to learn about her family history and wonder what the child will grow up to become.

**Note:Diend Complete appeared, also before you start saying that Riku is some dog or pig it was Fiona that asked him, he didn't want to do it so she made the push since the stress of being chased for so long she wanted at least her first time be from her choice not from rape, now Riku has two children to be born later, now to answer the reviews:"Mirai and Reij are not the villains they are the main characters of the Zi-O story with Reiji being Zi-O Mirai is his Woz, also Mirai is not a girl he's male robot actually, just because a guy has a girl name doesn't mean he's a girl since there has been boy characters with girl names plus Mirai means future so a time based name for him.**

**Also to tell something important I changed the final form since the dark riders are now with dark decade and diend no longer with a dark rider but a secondary rider so the true form so no its not mistake gabriel you actualy think that diend wouldn't get a new form stronger.**


	29. Chapter 29 Rider Among the Dead

**Chapter 29 Rider Among the Dead**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

A few days have passed since Fiona has joined the family along with Hewie, she was happy to have a new family after losing her parents, Sakura was happy to know she would be a big sister and Natsumi made a demand that Elizabeth and Fiona aren't allowed to go to the other worlds until the babies are born so they will just have to wait in home, which is a shame that Elizabeth had to stay but he understood, but him making both of them pregnant made the other girls jealous since a lot of them want the same thing.

Riku was now standing next to the door and was preparing to leave for another world, he then looks to his right and on the wall was Jessica waving at him with a smirk and he blushes since she did something last night.

**Flashback**

Last nigth Riku was in his bed and then he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"Riku said.

"It's me."Jessica voice was heard.

Riku gets up a bit and said:"Jessica, what are you doing this late at night?"

"I just wanted to show you something."Jessica said.

"Alright, fine."Riku said.

Then door opened and he looks and then his jawdrop, Jessica came in wearing a red lingerie, she was giving a smirk and then winks at him."see something you like?"

"Jessica, why are you wearing that?"Riku said with a blush.

"Come on, you know why."Jessica then gets on to the bed and crawls up to him.

"I can see that but why the sudden urde all of a sudden?"Riku said and she was up to his face.

"Well let's say it's not fair you got that other girl pregnant when she was a new one when all of us were waiting, so I'm now going to have my chance so kiss me."Jessica then kisses him and takes off the covers to see he was only wearing pants."your not gonna need that."she then starts to pull them out along with his underwear making her smirk to what she was seeing.

She then goes bellow him gripping his member making him moan, she then jerks it for a bit and said:"why Riku what a big stick you have."she then puts it on her mouth to suck it for a few seconds, she then takes her mouth off to lick the top, she then takes off the top to expose her boobs and then she sandwitches them between his member and starts to massage it making Riku breath harder, she then starts to suck it again at the same time and then she starts to move faster and then he came inside her mouth, she then swallows it and then she takes her mouth off while licking her lips.

She then sits up and said:"that's was good, now for the main event."she then pulls her undies off and then goes up to him, she then stabs herself with his member making her herself moan, she then starts to jump on top of him while he does the same, he then grabs her boobs and starts to massage them making her moan even more and it was good thing his room was sound proof, she then pulls his head to her boobs and holds him while she was moving up and down, she then pulls his head up and starts to kiss him starting a make out session, he then starts to go faster making her smile even more and then he climaxed inside of her.

They then fall to the bed together with Jessica on top of him.

"That was amazing."Jessica said.

"Yeah."Riku said and then he remembered something."did you close the door?"

Jessica blinked and they look at the door and to they're shock Lapis was there watching with her eyes widen.

"That's how humans do it."Lapis said stunned.

"I knew I should have checked."Jessica said.

Then Loona came in too smelling the air and then she looks at Jessica growling."I knew it, the room maybe sound proof but I can still smell that sex."

"Oh no."Riku said.

"You know I have been trying to control myself for a while just for Elizabeth but because of that I'm going to make my mark soon."Loona said.

Riku facepalms now he has to be careful because of her.

**Flackback end.**

Riku shakes that memory since not only did Lapis see they're action Looma found out about it and wants to be next.

"So another world to go."he then looks to see Carmen.

"Yeah, so wanna go with me on this one?"Riku asked.

"Of course, I'm interested what this one is about."Carmen said and he nodded.

They then went through the door and Jessica watches them leave.

"Well I wonder what will they face."She then gets a call and takes out her phone."hello, Holli, it's good to hear from you, what where was I most of the times well I find myself a man, what about you?"Jessica then frowns."oh so you didn't find the right guy uh, what about Lonette."she then hears her say something."not her either, strange you could get any men you want."then she gets an idea making her smirk."did I ever tell you about my situation."

In the city of Racoon City, the entire place was overrun by zombies roaming around the streets, on top of a building was Riku and Carmen looking around the place.

"Well it seems the dead has taken over this place."Carmen said.

"Maybe this city."Riku then sees a police station."let's check over there."

"Well looks like I'm going to a police station. Ironic."Carmen said and they went towards that place while avoiding the zombies.

They arrived inside the place and when they entered the main doors they saw the place was a mess, they looked around and Riku said:"should we split up?"

"Don't worry I can take care of myself."Carmen winks and goes to another place.

Riku goes walking towards a entrance but then sees a handgun on the ground and picks it up, he checks the clip and sees it was loaded making him smile.

Riku goes around the halls and sees some zombies walking around so he dodges one and kicks it over the head sending it away, he then runs around the place and then he hears a gun click pointing behind him, he then ducks underneath it and does a swipe to the feet of the stranger and saw it was a woman, she jumps to the air to avoid it and he takes out his gun and she lands on the floor, they then point at each other and Riku got a good of her, she has short black hair and was wearing a red dress.

"Well this is interesting."Riku said.

"Yes, it is."She smirked.

"So what's your name?"Riku asked.

"Ada."Ada looks at him.

"I must say Ada your pretty good to avoid me like that, you look like you had some form of training."Riku said.

She grins and said:"well aren't you very observant."

"What I had to face you would be able to tell."Riku said,

She then puts it the gun down along with Riku and they stare at each others eyes for a moment.

"Well it's nice meeting you Riku, I hope we can see each other again."Ada said and then leaves him while they look at each other.

Riku then goes foward to look around the place, he then goes through many halls while avoding the zombies, he goes to a place that had some stairs and he goes up them, he then finds a room called S.T.A.R.S, he opens the door and was greeted by another gun, he then looks to see another girl with a pony tail wearing a vest and shorts.

She got a good look on him and puts the gun down."Sorry I thought you were another of those zombies."

"It's okay, so what's your name?"Riku asked.

"Claire Redfield."Claire said.

"Well Claire my name is Riku."Riku said.

"So Riku, why are you here?"Claire asked.

"Well I was finding a safe place and went to the police station to find safety but it's not that better."Riku said.

"Yeah."Claire understood him.

"What about you?"Riku asked.

"I came here to search something about my brother."Claire said.

"Your brother."Riku said.

"Yes, he's been missing and came here to Racoon City to find him but then I got attacked on the way, I met a guy that worked here and he helped me out."Claire said and he nodded.

"Well need some help?"Riku offered.

"Wait really?"Claire said.

"Yeah, it would be good if we work together, we could be safer plus I have plenty of skills."Riku said.

"Good point, alright."Claire raises her hand and he shakes it.

They then heard a scream and they ran out to see a blond little girl running away from zombies, Riku takes out his gun and shoots the three in the head killing them.

"Nice shot."Claire said.

"Thanks I had practice."Riku said and they went after her.

They saw a door with a vent that was opened most likely where she went, Riku tries to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Damn it's lock."Riku shakes his head with a grunt and pulls out his gun."stand back."she does it and he shoots the lock opening it.

"Was that necessary?"Claire asked.

"Hey when a little girl is in trouble the last thing we should worry about is finding a key."Riku said.

"Okay."Claire said and they went through the door.

They arrived a room with two halls and a soda machine, they then saw a guy with blond hair that looked like a cop on one of the halls.

"Leon."Claire said.

"Claire, you made it"Leon said and they go up to each other."it seems you found a new friend."he looked at Riku.

"Yeah this is Riku, hey did you see a little girl around here?"Claire asked.

"Yeah you just missed her, who is she?"Leon asked.

"That's what we want to know."Riku said.

"It's too dangerous for to stay here alone."Claire said."Leon we'll go look for her while you find a way out."

"Of course but before that heres a radio."Leon gives a radio to her."that way we'll keep in touch."they nodded and Leon walks away from them.

"Okay Riku let's go."then she hears something bring broken and looks to see Riku breaking the machine to get a drink.

He picks it up and then looks at her staring at him."what, no one will mind."

That made her chuckle a bit."only you could make me laugh at this situation."

"Hey, you know, it's better to stay calm then to go crazy."He then takes another soda."want one?"

"I'll drink it later."Claire said.

"Suit yourself."Riku then drinks his.

They then went to the hall that wasn't boarded up and arrived at a library, they went aroudn the place and did some puzzles with the bookselves which made Riku wonder why is that even a thing here, they went back to the lobby and had to kill another group of zombies and they walked aroudn the place trying to find her,

Claire looks at Riku and she had to admit he was pretty cute, he had this bad boy look but wasn't like a punk like some other men she met, she wonder what theres more to him, he had this look that he was also a trained fighter.

"Say Riku, how did you learn how to fight and shoots?"Claire asked.

"Well my dad taught me."Riku said.

"Oh really, he must have been really then."Claire said.

"Yeah, he's the best."Riku said.

"So do you have anyone here that your worried about?"Claire asked.

"Well my family is safe but I have a friend around but she can look out for herself."Riku said.

"She?"Claire said a little jealous to hear that.

"Yeah, maybe you'll meet her, but now let's go find that girl."Riku said and she nodded.

Ada was at the otuside where the chopper was destroyed and was walkign around.

"Well well, what do we have here?"Ada got surprised and looks back to see Carmen."aren't you the girl that's been checking out at my love."

"Your love, wait Riku?"Ada said.

"Yes him, you seem to have gained a interest in him."Carmen said.

"Well, he is a interesting guy, he was able to have that type of skills to match even me."Ada said.

"Yes, I saw that, Riku has been a man with many skills that he was able to echant me too, but seeing you I can tell your no ordinary woman, like a agent or a spy."Carmen said with a smirk.

"Well, very good deduction."Ada said impressed."so what will you do now, I could just try to kill you but I can tell that I wouldn't be able to do that."

"You would be right, I would like to give you a little advice, your boss might not be the most perfect one to follow, since theres better ways to use your skills then to help evil, think about it since theres more then what you even know."Carmen said and she leaves Ada to think.

"A better way to use my skills."Ada said and she also thinks about what she also said.

**Note:It's resident evil 2 the world and time I picked, but this will follow more the ps1 game over the remake since I had fond memories playing the ps1 versions, Riku also got to bang Jessica and might have met two new harem members here, now to answer the reviews:Antonio Pokemon is a option for now and Bobby Jenkins no, Zone Tan will not be in the harem she is a weird choice and would do weird things to the girls.**


	30. Chapter 30 Horror of the G-Virus

**Chapter 30 Horror of the G-Virus**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

Claire and Riku were still finding where the little girl went they went through many halls while avoiding the zombies, they were trying to find that little girl since they couldn't let her be in danger.

They then arrived a room that looked like an office that had liked animal heads on the walls and they saw a dead girl on top of a desk with a chair facing backwards, they walked foward and then the chair turned around to reveal a fat guy holding a gun at them.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I thought you both were another one of those zombies."he said.

"Are you Chief Irons?"Claire asked.

"Yes, that's me and just who are you both, no don't bother telling me, it makes no difference, you'll end up just like all the others."Irons said.

Riku looks at the girl and asked:"who is she?"

"That's the mayor's daughter, I was told to look after her but I failed miserably, just look at her, she was a true beauty her skin nothing sort of perfection but it will soon putrify and she will turn into a zombie within the hour like all the others."Irons said.

"There must be some way to stop it."Claire said.

"In a manner of speaking there is."Iron then point his gun at the girls head."either by putting a bullet through her brain or by decapitating her completly."he then looks at his trophies."and to think that taxidermy used to be my hobby but no longer, please I would like to be alone now."

"Let's go."Riku said and she nodded.

Theythen went through the other door and Riku gave the chief one last glance since something was up.

They went through a different hallways then the others they went, they went inside a different room with glass displays and they heard someones footsteps.

"Shhh."Riku said to Claire and she nodded.

They walked slowly to the other side and Riku saw someone walk into another part of the room, they walked towards that part and they found it was dark, they went in and Claire found a light switch on the wall, she presses the lights on and saw the little girl sitting on the corner of the room.

She then screams and tries to run again but they grabbed her arms on both sides.

"Wait."Claire said.

"Let me go."she said trying to free herself.

"Calm down, were not zombies."Riku said.

"That's right, your safe now."Claire said and that made her stop to look at them.

She then gives them a hug together surprising them but they smiled, Claire looks at Riku and he looks at her with a smile, they heard her cry and they went back to look at and they petted her head.

Claire went to call Leon while Sherry held Riku."Leon come in, we found the girl she's safe."

"Got it."Leon responded and she turned it off.

The girl let's go of them and they went down to one knee to look at her.

"My name is Claire."Claire said.

"And I'm Riku."Riku said pointing at himself."What's yours?"

"Sherry."she said her name.

"Do you know where your parents are?"Claire asked.

"They both work at the Umbrella chemical plant, near the city limits."Sherry said and Riku got curious in that name.

"The Chemical Plant?"Claire said confused."then what are you doing here?"

"My mom called, and told me to go to the police station because it was too dangerous to stay at home."Sherry said.

"Well she got a point in that but now it's also dangerous here too."Riku said.

"Yeah, you better come with us."Claire said.

"But theres something out there, I don't know what it is but I saw it, much larger then those zombies and it's coming after me."Sherry said.

Then they heard a growl.

"What was that?"Claire said surprised.

"That's what I was telling you about, it's here."Sherry then tries to run but Riku stops her.

"Look, whatever it is, I can take care of it, it's not safe if you run away, if you do that you would only make yourself be in more danger, so stay with us?."Riku said making her understand the danger.

Sherry thinks about and looks down."Okay."

Claire smiles and said:"you have a way with children."

"Well I have experience."Riku said.

"What you have a sister or did you babysit before?"Claire asked.

"No, it's, well, I have a adopted daughter."Riku said surprising them.

"You have a daughter."Claire said.

"Well yeah, she lost her family so I had to take care of her."Riku said.

"That's quite nice of you, she must be waiting for you at home then."Claire said.

"Yeah."Riku said and he then looks at Sherry."so ready to go?"

"Yes."Sherry said.

They then walked back together with Sherry being next to them, they arrived back at the office and saw the the chief was gone, Riku looks around his desk and found a diary, he then starts to read it after he finished he got angry and throws it away surprising the girls.

"Why that fat."Riku stop himself from saying a bad word in front of Sherry.

"Riku what's wrong?"Claire asked.

"That sicko was the one that made the station having Zombies."Riku said shocking her."he even killed the mayor's daughter to have a prize, but theres a secret passage in this room since the idiot wrote it on his diary, unless he has bad memory or he's most retarded man in the entire world."that made Sherry chuckle a bit and he was glad to make her smile.

He then goes to check the dest and found a button and pressed it, it made the wall next to the paiting behind him open, they went in and found a elevator.

"Okay how about one of us stay here to look after Sherry while the other goes down to check it out?"Claire suggested.

"Okay but how do you want to decide it?"Riku asked.

She then holds her fist up and he said:"really, rock paper scissors, alright."he raises his and then after the three count he did paper and she did scissors making him smile."okay you win, you get go, but if anything happens run to us."

"I know."Claire said and she then noticed a grenade launcher nearby and picks it up.

She then goes down the elevator while Riku looks after Sherry, he looks at her and she was still scared.

"Hey."Riku got her attention."I know it's scary and some times I can get scared but if you let fear take over you then you'll be even more danger, sometimes we just have to move foward and not what makes us scared take a hold on us."

"Really?"Sherry asked.

"Yeah."Riku said.

Sherry thinks about and then asked about something:"Riku what's your daughter like?"

"Oh her name is Sakura, she had a pretty bad life, but I gave her a new chance for a better family, my parents might have had some doubts well more so my mother but they loved her as they're own granddaughter."Riku said with a smile.

"How old is she?"Sherry asked.

"She's six."Riku said.

"Then I'm older than her."Sherry said.

"Yeah, you might be friends if you get to meet one day."Riku said making her smile.

At the lab Carmen was now sneaking around and then hears a growl she turns back to see a man with two gaint mutated arms carrying a pipe, one of the arms even has a eye making her disgusted, she then goes to a part that had a giant drain pipe and uses her jet on her shoes to fly up to it and avids the monster making it growl in anger.

"That must be the beast that this Umbrella made."Carmen said.

Before meeting it she went to the computers and found the records about Umbrella and the experiments they did, she was angry at what they did and she also found something about the G-Virus and she has to make sure no one will get any of it.

Riku while waiting he then got a call on his phone and got surprised to see it was working."I'll be right back."she nodded and he goes to the other part of the room.

He then puts the phone next to him."hello?"

"Hello Riku."Ada's voice was heard.

"Wait what, Ada how did you get my number?"Riku said surprised.

"I needed to talk to you, I had a run in with one of your friends."Ada said.

"Let me guess Carmen right?"Riku said.

"Yes, she actually managed to figure me out much faster than what I expected like how you did."Ada said.

"So what you want to talk about?"Riku asked.

"Yes, she said theres more I can use my skills then work for my boss, could you tell me from your side?"Ada said.

"Well I have to say from just meeting you I can say theres some good in you, whatever your boss is asking you is something you gotta stop, what he's planning is not worth it since Umbrella and him are like the worse people you can work for."Riku said.

Ada got surprised and said:"even if I did that he would still find me."

"Not exactly, I know of a place he could never find me for example."Riku said stunning her."so think about it, everyone needs a chance."he then ends the call letting her think about his offer.

He then heard the elevator and goes to the room and sees Claire coming up and Sherry goes to hug her.

"Did something happen?"Riku asked.

"Yes, I found the chief and he told me who made the virus but he then got killed by something that came out of him, I was able to take it down."Claire said.

"Wait really, well your one cool girl then."Riku said making her smile.

"Why thank you."Claire said.

"Let's go."Riku said.

"Right."Claire said and they went inside the elevator.

They then arrived at a basement that the Chief did his work and they found his corpse with made Claire cover Sherry's eyes, they then went to set of stairs and arrived a some kind of sewer and they continued, they arrive at another part that had a upper floor, they went to the water.

They then heard something walk on the top floor and sees a monster which is the same one that chased after Carmen, Sherry then hugs Claire scared about it and said:"Claire."

Riku then made a gesture to stay quite then they went to the door in front of them, they closed it behind them and then the floor beneath Sherry opened and she was about to fall but luckly Riku grabbed one of her arms before she fell down.

"That was too close."Riku said and he pulled her up making her on his arms.

"Thank you."Sherry said.

"Good job, it might have been bad if Sherry fell down there."Claire said and Riku nodded.

They then went foward and went to deeper parts of the sewer, they had to face giant spiders that made them happy that Claire found some grenade rounds and sometimes Riku wondered, they then went to another set of doors and arrived at another place and they walked foward and came a blonde woman wearing a lab coat pointing a gun at them while Sherry was behind Riku so she couldn't see who she is.

"Who are you, another spy sent by Umbrella, you're just after my husbands G-Virus."She said.

"Husband, then you must be Annette."Claire said and Sherry comes out to see her mother and she got shocked to see her.

"What, Sherry, why is she with you?"Annette asked.

"Mommy."Sherry said and she hugs her.

"We saved her, she was wondering around in the sewers by herself."Riku said.

"But that's impossible I told her to go to the police station, William is after her."Annette surprising them.

"What?"Riku said.

"That's right. The creature that's been causing all this destruction is none other than my own husband."Anette said and then she explained to them to what happened since he got gunned down by many Umbrella soldiers that came for the virus and he injected one of the sampes into himself to survive.

"He just injected himself with the virus."Claire said.

"The G-virus has the ability to revitalise cellular functions."Annette said and Sherry got shocked to learn about who the monster is.

"As a result of his virus-induced transmutation, William should have lost any prior memories he had as a human by now. I tried to save him but I'm afraid it's already too late."Annette said.

"But tell us this why is he after Sherry?"Riku asked.

"Every G-virus bio-weapon, including William, has the ability to implant embryos into other life forms. That's why he is after Sherry."Annette said shocking them and Sherry got scared.

"What are you trying to say?"Claire said.

"The bodies of individuals with non-related genetic coding are likely to reject the embyro, but since Sherry is his daughter, that possibility is non-existent... it's an inherent survival instinct."Annette said.

"Right now we need get Sherry out of here, before that thing comes after her."Riku said."we'll take care of her are you going to join us as well?"

"I need to do something first but take care of her."Annette then leaves them.

Riku looks at Sherry who was scared and said:"Hey don't worry nothing is going to happen to you."she then holds on to him and they ran to find a way out here.

Ada was walking around the lab and then goes around a corner and sees Carmen again.

"You again."Ada said.

"Well good to see your alive."Carmen said."I saw that you were with a police officer."

"Leon, he's a good help but I need to find Riku."Ada said.

"For what reason?"Carmen asked.

"He told me I can start a new life in a place I can't be found."Ada said.

"I see, well he's going to the lab too, so wait for him and find a good spot."Carmen said and Ada nodded.

Riku, Claire and Sherry found a place called the turntable and they went to the vehicle after activating the elevator to go down, Sherry was sitting on the bench while Riku and Claire were standing, then the place shook making them worried.

"We got trouble."Riku said and he goes outside.

"Riku wait."Claire said.

"No, you stay here and keep Sherry safe."Riku said.

She wanted to go but nodded and they watched through one of the windows.

Riku runs out on the platform and then a pipe got sent in front of him, he looks up to see William on top of the vehicle, he then starts to mutate again with his head going to his chest, he then grows a new head and then his right arm was now bigger with sharp claws.

He then jumps down and tries to stab Riku who rolls out of the way, he then looks at Riku who stands up.

"Looks like I will have to face you with my own secret weapon."Riku then takes out the decadriver making the girls wonder about it, he then puts it on his waist and takes out the card."henshin."he then puts it in.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Riku then transforns into Kamen Rider Decade surprising them.

"Riku!"Claire said.

"He looks like a superhero."Sherry said with a smile.

Decade takes out the ridebooker in sword mode and said:"let's go."he then charges at William who tries to slash him but Decade blocks it with his sword and then kicks him a making him hurt but he didn't move, William then pushes him back and charges at Decade who starts to block his attacks but then get slashed away and lands on the floor.

William walks towards him and Decade stands up."how about this."he takes out a card and reveals it self to be Build and he inserts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: BUILD!**

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

The Halfbodies attach him transforming Decade into Kamen Rider Build, he then jumps over William making him turn around to slash at him but Build starts to avoid him while he attacks him with multiple kicks and punches, he then kicks William away and then takes out another card and puts it on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-B-BUILD!**

Decade then jumps up while William got trapped by the chart, he then performs Build's rider kick hitting William and he exploded and was sent to the edge of the platform failing down.

He then transforms back to normal and sees the girls looking at him in awe.

"I'll explain everything."Riku said and he goes back inside, while he defeated William a part of him knew that he isn't dead yet.

**Note:Decade finally fought William and he even used Build to fend him off, Ada now wants to see Riku and Claire and Sherry got to see the other half of Riku, now to answer some reviews:"Bobby Jenkins I don't even know I can't say a answer about those girls since what reason is there for Riku to go there for like Prison school and FlameFireZero X not really but what I might do is they're american counterpart Power Rangers instead.**


	31. Chapter 31 Final Stage of the Dead

**Chapter 31 Final Stage of the Dead**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

After defeating William Riku was now explainig to them about him and his origins and they were shocked to now that he's from another world, Claire didn't want to believe it but the suit and the fact he can transform into another one made her accept it, Sherry on the other hand was amazed knowing that he was a hero that was saving others like the ones she watched on tv.

"So your some kind of superhero."Claire said looking at Riku.

"Well the right term is Kamen Rider, I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!"Riku said.

"Really, you have a catchphrase even."Claire said with a small smile while Sherry clapped.

"That's what my father always said so I decided to use it too."Riku said.

"Can I talk to you alone?"Claire asked.

"Oh, sure."Riku said confused and they went outside while the elevator was taking time, Sherry waited for them to come.

They were now on the other side and Claire said:"so you have a harem?"

"Yeah."Riku then scratches side of his face."I didn't want to say it since you might have thought of me as some pervert or something, I didn't think that was something important for the situation were in now."

"Well let's say you made me worried when you told me that you had a friend that was a woman."Claire said surprising him."now with this piece of information."he then grabs his collor and brings him towards her making him kiss her, he got surprised but he then kissed back and they made out until she stopped.

"Well that's a surprise, looks like my natural charm did it again."Riku said making her chuckle.

"Well your kidness and fatherhood also helped."Claire said.

"Okay let's go back to Sherry before she gets worried."Riku and she nodded so they went back inside.

A few Umbrella soldiers were walking around to find the G-Virus but when they went back to the lab they saw Carmen there with the last sample in her hands.

"You there, surrender that sample."Hunk said.

Carmen turns to them with a smirk and said:"really."she then throws it to the ground breaking it and that shocked them."oops."

"You'll pay."they then point they're weapons at her but she threw a ball that made a blinding light which made them blind.

When they were able to see they saw she was gone."she's escaped."they then exited the lab.

Annette saw that from behind a wall and said:"theres another spy, and she destroyed my husband's work, is there another group that just wants to destroy it."

With the trio they arrived at the bottom and they exited the vehicle to find a spot for some shelter before they go find Leon and the others to leave this place, they then went inside a old office with a bed.

Riku then kneels in front of Sherry and said:"okay Sherry can you stay here until we come back."

"But what about if he comes back."Sherry asked scared.

Riku then takes out his number and gives it to her."if he comes hide and call me, I will come as fast as I can, I promisse."

"Okay."Sherry said and she goes to sit on the bed.

Riku then looks at Claire and asked"You ready?"

"Let me check for stuff first, not all of us have a magic armor."Claire said.

"Hey it's not magic."Riku said making them giggle.

Claire then opened a locker to find a bowgun with arrows, she takes them and they went out.

While they were outside Claire said."how about we split up."

"Split up, isn't that dangerous."Riku said worried.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself."Claire then gives him a kiss and goes to one of the doors leaving him behind.

"I hope she knows what she's doing."Riku said and he goes to the other way.

Riku was now walking around the halls near the labs, he then saw four creatures known as lickers walking around the halls and they charge at him but he pulled out the diendriver to shoot them down in a few shots killing them, he then continues on and sees a person running on the other side making him run towards the person, he then stops next to a hall and sees Ada standing next to a door.

"Well good to see that your okay."Riku said.

"I should be telling you the same thing."Ada said with a smile.

"So did I keep you waiting for too long?"Riku asked.

"Not for long, so about your offer, I am considering it."Ada said with a smile.

"Really, so what will make you accept it?"Riku said with his arms crossed.

"Well a little thing does come to my mind."Ada then goes up to his grabbing his face with both her hands."since your sweet words made me think about it."

"Oh no, don't tell me."Riku said and then she kissed him.

She broke the kiss and said:"so what do you think handsome?"

"That was good but I should tell you something."Riku said.

"Like that you have a harem."Ada said making him shocked.

"How did you know!?"Riku said and then he got an idea."Carmen."

Then Carmen came out of the door Ada was next to."I told her, and she got excited a bit."

"Just great, first Claire and now Ada."Riku said.

"Well at least I got a friend."Carmen said putting a arm around Ada and they smiled.

"Don't get any weird ideas."Riku said.

"Whatever do you mean?"The girls said together.

"Look, we have to go now, William Birkin injected himself with the virus and is after Sherry, we need to get out of this town right now."Riku said.

"Yes, but theres another creature after me and Leon."Ada said.

"Leon, wait what are other creature?"Riku said and they heard a crash and saw a big guy wearing a trench coat walking towards them."speak of the devil and he shall come, go I'll handle him."

They then ran while he faced Mr. X, he then takes out the Decadriver and puts it on his wait while taking the card out."henshin."he then puts it in.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Riku then transforms into Decade and takes out the ridebooker in gun mode, he then starts to shoot at it making it stagger for a bit but it still went after him, Decade runs back and takes out another card.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

He then shoots multiple blasts at the monster but all it did was destroy his shirt, then Mr. X mutated growing sharp claws and roars at him.

"Oh great this just keeps better and better."Decade said and he then got slam towards a door going to a place filled with crates and then he looks to see train tracks in the far edge of it."well at least I found a way out."

Then Mr. X goes charging at him and then it got shot multiple times, Decade looks to his right to see Leon with machine gun.

"Leon."Decade said.

"You know me?"Leon asked.

"It's me Riku."Decade said surprising him."but look theres another one outside of that thing so get that train start working while I deal with this thing and find Claire and Sherry."

"Right."Leon then goes to the train.

Decade then sees MR. X preparing to attack him."now let's try this one."he takes out a card and puts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ!**

He then becomes Faiz and charges at it, he then slashes at it with the ridebooker while dodging it's claws.

With Claire she exited a lab and then sees Annette pointing at a gun at her while holding a vile."Annette."

""You and your friend killed William! I'll never forgive you for that!"Annette said.

"Wait!"Claire said.

"I've just prepared a sample of the G-virus. And this time, no one will take it from me!This is the most significant piece of research my husband has ever left in my hands."Annette said.

"Wait, Sherry is waiting for you to come, we need to take care out of here before it's too late."Claire tried to reason with her.

Then they heard a roar and Annette said:"William."she then goes towards it.

Claire then heard a scream and goes towards the source to find Annette on the floor bleeing with a deep slash on her.

"W-William is still alive. He's getting stronger with each skin he cast off. Sh-Sherry..."Annete said."Save my daughter... A-and tell her I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother... Tell her I love her... Shery..."she then died in front of her.

"Annette."Claire said.

Then her radio started and she picks it up.

"Claire, you need to get Sherry, Riku is dealing with one of the monsters you need to go to the train track right now."Leon told her.

"Alright."Claire said and she goes to get Sherry.

"The Self destruct sequence has been activated."Claire heard a voice and the alarm went off making her run faster.

Claire arrived at the platform to see Sherry already out."Claire."

"Sherry we need to go."Claire picks her up.

"What about Riku?"Sherry asked.

"He's a bit busy but he will come."Claire then runs towards the Train.

Decade got sent back and got sent to a wall, he goes back to his base and sees Mr. X coming towards him.

"Let's try a different one."Decade takes out another card.

**KAMEN RIDE: EX-AID!**

**MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Decade was now Ex-aid and charges at Mr. X jumping around plat forms that appear and hitting him and he then summons a weapon.

**GASHACON BREAKER!**

He then starts to hit Mr. X with it making him get hurt, then he got attacked from the back and got sent flying away, he then looks back to see William again mutated into his stage 3 to be more like a monster.

"Just great."Decade said.

Claire and Sherry arrived at the train to see Leon there with Carmen and Ada.

"You came."Leon said.

"Yeah."Claire said putting Sherry down, he then looks at Carmen."you must be Riku's friend."

"Yes I am."Carmen said.

"Now all there is left is Riku."Claire said.

Decade then crashes on the ground in front of them surprising them and then they saw both William and Mr. X wlaking towards them.

"Don't tell me these things are now working together."Leon said.

"They must have realised that Riku is the true threat."Carmen said.

Decade gets up and Sherry said:"Riku!"

"I'm not done yet, now I'm going to even the score."Decade then takes out a card and put it on the driver.

**FORM RIDE: MIGHTY BROTHERS XX FORM!**

**ORE GA OMAE DE! OMAE GA ORE DE! (WE ARE!) MIGHTY! MIGHTY! BROTHERS (HEY!) DOUBLE X!**

Decad then becomes the Mighty Brothers with both versions striking a pose together and they got surprised while the monsters looked confused.

"The hell, he can clone himself now."Leon said.

"Go Riku."Sherry said.

"He's just full of surprises."Ada said with a smile.

"Now let's go."Both Decades said and the blue one summoned a blade.

**GASHACON KEY SLASHER!**

Then both Ex-aids charge at the monsters with the orange fighting Mr. X and blue Birkin, Orange was hitting it with the breaker while Blue was slashing at it with the slasher, the monsters tried to slash them but Decade was too fast for them so they dodged them, then both Ex-aids kicked them back and take out cards to put on they're drivers.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: E-E-E-EX-AID!**

Both Ex-aids jump to the air and start to kick at the monsters at the same time, then they became level x who then punches them to the air, then they seperated again and jumped to the air performing rider kicks hitting the monsters at the same time killing them in a big explosion.

Decade goes back together and returns to his base while they were amazed and Sherry had a big smile.

"Let's go."he goes inside making them start the train.

The train goes as fast as it can go and they looked in front with Claire holding Sherry, then they heard a explosion happen from behind which made them worried but they saw the exit making the train go outside while the lab exploded.

They exited the thing and saw it was like a desert.

"Well looks like it's over now."Claire said.

"Yeah but looks like we have to find a new place."Leon said.

"Well I have a place to go."Decade said and he transforms back.

"Room for one more?"Claire asked.

"Yeah, and I'll help you find your brother."Riku said making her smile.

"Hey are you two dating?"Sherry asked.

They look at her and Riku said:"well kinda."

"Yeah."Claire said with a smile.

"Hey then you can adopt me."Sherry said with a smile.

"Well, okay."Riku said making her happy.

"Really?"Claire asked.

"Why not."Riku said.

"Can I got puppy?"Sherry asked.

"I already have a dog."Riku said.

"Okay."Sherry said."how about a parrot?"

"I'm not sure about that."Riku said."plus I have something much cuter."

"So when do we go?"Ada asked.

"Right now."Riku said.

After that they helped Leon get to the next town and they went back home, Riku arrives at his house with the girls with Sherry hidding behind Claire for a surprise.

"I'm home."Riku said.

"Daddy."Sakura said coming towards him and she gives him a hug making him chuckle.

"Riku your back."Elizabeth came and saw Claire and Ada."so you brought more."

"Well yeah, but they wanted to come not me."Riku said.

"Don't be modest."Ada said.

"Riku."Fiona came and with Hewie too.

"Sakura theres someone I would like you to meet."Riku said making her confused."Sherry."Sherry then comes out surprising them."Sakura this is Sherry, she's your new big sister."

"Sister?"Sakura said surprised and she looks at Sherry.

"Hi."Sherry said a little nervous.

They look at each other and then Sakura gives her a hug making Sherry hug her too and they all smiled at the scene.

Hewie then comes to Sherry and licks her making her laugh.

"Riku."Natsumi came in and saw them."you got yourself another daughter didn't you?"

"Yeah I hope you don't mind."Riku said.

"I won't, but Jessica brought you someone to meet."Natsumi said with a groan and leaves.

"Okay, well I have to go now, but be right back."Riku then leaves and goes to the kitchen to see two other women there with Jessica.

"Hey Riku."Jessica said with smirk.

"Jess, who are those two?"Riku asked.

"These are Lonette and Holli."Jessica said.

"Well you were right, he is handsome."Holli said with a smirk.

"And big."Lonette said.

"I brought them since they were having troubles with men so I decided to let them in the harem."Jessica said.

"You what?!"Riku got shocked."you can't just bring women from out of no where, I just came home with two other girls."

"Well even more fun."Jessica said and they smiled.

"Just great."Riku said with a sigh.

At nigth Riku was thinking of what happened after Sherry joined the family she has been together with Sakura being close sisters and when she saw Gakuto she got so happy to see him and hugged him.

"Jessica had to bring more women didn't she."Riku then goes to his room and sees Loona there."Loona don't tell me."

"Your not getting away, so jump on and do it."Loona said with a growl.

"Alright."Riku then goes towards her while taking out his clothes and closes his door.

They were now in bed together with Loona on top of him naked and starts to ride him while moaning, she then gets off and starts to suck his dick while stroking it, she then puts her butt up to his face and Riku knew what she wanted, he licked it making her moan while she sucked it, she then sucks it faster and then he came inside her mouth, she swallows it and then turns around and stabs herself with his dick again, then she rides him like a wild beast making him groan and then she kisses him while licking his mouth, then after some time he came inside of her.

She then gets up and Riku said:"are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not done."Loona said making him worried."so were still going to do it."

"For fucks sake."Riku said.

Then they continued to bang each other until Loona was done but he knows she won't be the last one.

**Note:Resident evil arc is over for now, Sherry is now Riku's daughter and he has Claire and Ada in his harem along with Holli and Lonette thanks to Jessica, also Loona doesn't have any disease so Riku's fine, now answer a review:"KarmaChaos5 I'm not sure yet if Riku will go to Bleach but I will think about it.**


	32. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

**(Insert Journey through the Decade here.)**

Decade appears in the middle of a white void with multiple images of different worlds around him

**Looking up upon the stars,**

**where various sagas are shining**

**Just like the constellations,**

**only by connecting them with lines,**

**does a Legend begin**

Riku was sitting on a chair with his eyes covered by Elizabeth and then she takes them off to reveal a camera pointing at him, then it changes to the Decadriver which has the riders helmets coming out of it, then images of the rider appear around area, Elizabeth has kiva-la next to her, Asia with her lockseed in her hand and Ranma sitting on the floor of the house with his gaia memory in his hand

**Go through the dimensions flickering like auroras**

**And dive into that straying Parallel world**

Then ghost versions of the riders appear around Riku, then half of his face got covered by they're helmets one by one until it stops on Decade, it then shows his family together and the all the riders in poses.

**On the road, everyone is in the midst of a journey**

**In order to encounter their true selves**

**Let's keep on walking for now, for We're all travelers**

**Everything's spreading out right in front of my eyes**

**Just when will the 9 paths ever overlap**

**The road will probably change**

**to continue into a new dawn**

**Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade**

Decade now stands in between on the street that turns into space filled with stars with many worlds around him, he then runs foward and then Diend appears next to him, then the girls and Ranma became they're rider forms running after Decade, then they stand in the middle of a battlefield with many shocker monsters in front of them.

**No matter how hard we gaze**

**into the scenery taken from beyond the lens**

**The truth is the thing that is projected into**

**the eye of our hearts**

Tsukasa was next to Riku in the house with they're drivers on they're waists and they then became Decade, they were then on a warehouse charging foward together and they saw Narutaki glaring at them.

**Somewhere, the curtains to a battle have opened**

**And I become a Halation who has taken away reality**

Decade was fighting with his friends by his side figthing off many different monsters that were attacking them.

**On the road, my reason for leaving on a journey**

**In order to change the future of the destruction of the world**

**Embrace your dreams stronger and longer, for We're all dreamers**

**And for certain, my fate will be**

**To stand back up 10 times, and when that time comes**

**A new wind will probably blow through, opening up a new path**

**Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade**

Riku was then walking around a warehouse and looks in front of him to see a mirror, he saw his reflection and then it turned into Dark Decade, he jumps out of the mirror and he becomes Decade and they were now fighting against each other with they're blades clashing against each other.

**For myself, at every interval of every moment**

**I remain determined, and that will be everything**

**As for the future, whether is it an ideal, or a despair**

**I will change it, and therefore surely**

**I will run down the path I believed in**

Then Decade was now alone and a shadow appears in the other side of the warehouse making him glare at it since it looked like a monster with two horns on the sides, he then charges at it and it charges back at him and they did a punch making a clash.

**On the road, everyone is in the midst of a journey**

**In order to encounter their true selves**

**Let's keep on walking for now, for We're all travelers**

**Everything's spreading out right in front of my eyes**

**Just when will the 9 paths ever overlap**

**The road will probably change to continue into a new dawn**

**Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade**

Decade then stands in the middle of the street looking at the sun with all the riders next to him and they merged with him, then Kiva-la, Celeste and Arms appear at his side and then Decade was now in his bike running off into the distance with the rider behind him in a pose and then the title appears.


	33. Chapter 32 Decade plus Vampire

**Chapter 32 Decade plus Vampire**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

At night Shinobu was walking around the halls of the house, she has returned and was going to her room, she then sees Riku's door slightly opened and got curious since he normaly closes it, she peeks in and to her surprise she sees Riku in bed with Holli, Lonette and Jessica in lingerie around the bed.

"Okay Jessica your going a bit too far with this."Riku said.

"Oh come on, don't be shy and let us."Jessica said while they got on the bed.

"Make you."Holli said.

"Feel good."Lonette said.

They then went up to him feeling his body, then they took of his pants and see his large member making them smirk, they then went to his member and start to lick it together with Jessica in the front, Holli on the right and Lonette on the left, Jessica then sucks the tip for a bit then it was Holli's turn for her to suck it while Jessica licked the shaft, Lonette was next sucking it and then after they were done they looked at Riku with a smirk, then to his surprise the girls start to lick each other with they're tongues touching each other.

They then stopped and Jessica said:"enjoyed the show, now let's go to the next level."they then start to take off they're clothes.

Jessica then goes on top of him and stabs herself and then starts to ride him, she moans while doing it and then Holli and Lonette starts to lick her nipples to make her more excited along with Riku, then she stops and looks at them.

"Girls I think while I'm having my turn you should have fun in a different way too."Jessica said.

"Yes, your right."Holli then puts her pussy on Riku's face."lick it."

Riku does it and makes her moan, Lonette then goes to his right hand and puts his fingers inside of her and she moans too, the girls starts to up and down and then they went up to each other to kiss, Shinobu was watching them and she couldn't believe they would do this kind of things, she only seen this once in a manga back in her world to learn more about being a normal student but seeing this in real life made her blush.

Jessica then goes faster and then he came inside of her, Jessica takes a deep breath and said:"Holli."

She nodded and gets off his face to go underneath her, Jessica gets off his dick his cum caem out of her and Holli opened her mouth to drink it all.

"Now it's my turn."Holli then goes into all fours and Riku knew what she wanted making him sigh, he then goes up to his knees and stabs her with his member making her moan, Jessica then goes to Holli's head and puts it on her pussy making her lick it and she moans too, Lonette goes to Riku's side and starts to kiss him, after thrusting on Holli's pussy he then came inside of her making her moan louder, Lonette then goes down and when Riku takes it off she drinks the cum out of Holli's pussy.

After she did Lonette said:"my turn."She then lies down on the bed, Riku then goes into missionary position and puts his member inside of her making her moan, Jessica goes to lick the shaft while liking Lonette's pussy and ass too and Holli was next to Lonette running her boobs and was kissing both her and Riku different times, Riku then goes faster aand then he came inside of her too, he gets off and Jessica sucks off the rest of the cum from inside of Lonette.

"Now one more thing."Holli said and he groans.

Shinobu then sees the three girls on they're knees on the floor while Riku was standing in front of them, Jessica jerks his dick while they had they're mouths opened and then he came on they're faces making them happy while they licked it.

"I can't believe you tricked me into this."Riku said.

"Don't be like that, you loved it."Jessica said.

Shinobu backs away and walks foward, her face was completly red and her underwear was wet, she couldn't believe she watched it all, how could those three do that two of them only came in a few days and now they're going at it with him because of Jessica.

"What's wrong?"Shinobu turns around to see Xenovia looking at her.

"Nothing, I just need to go to my room."Shinobu said.

"You saw they're sex right?"Xenovia said and Shinobu got shocked."I was watching them from a distance to see what they were going to do with him and it seems I need to be better on my own, but what are your feelings for Riku?"

"Me, he is my master, I will protect him with my life."Shinobu said.

"Really, I saw that you were jealous of Riku being with those three."Xenovia said making her stunned."so why lie to yourself and instead accept your feelings, now if you excuse me I need to find a way to seduce Riku so I can have my baby."she then walks away leaving a stunned Shinobu.

Next day Riku was going to leave to the next world, he was at the door and said:"I wonder who I can get to come with me."

"May I go master?"he looks back to see Shinobu.

"Shinobu, well alright."Riku said and he then sees Xenovia, Asia and Lapis walkign up to him too."you girls too alright, hey where's Ranma?"

"Flirting with Kisara."Lapis said,

Ranma and Kisara have been hanging out more with each other and even training together, they didn't admit it to the others but they were liking each other very much.

"Alright let's go."Riku said and they nodded.

Sakura and Sherry came and gave him a hug before he went."don't worry I'll be back."

"Stay safe daddy."they said.

The group went towards the door and entered the new world, they then arrive at a forest and look around, they walked foward and they saw what looks like a hotel resort but with kanji on the sign.

"Looks like were in Japan but in a different place, so Lapis can you hide while we check it out."Riku said looking at her.

"Hey, it's okay, just make it fast."Lapis said and he nodded.

The four of them went foward to the hotel so they could get a room there since if they got sent here they should be around to see what happens, then a bus arrives and from it came a pack of students, some of them are from a school called Yokai Academy, the most eye catching of the group there are one that has a vampire, a young witch and a older one, a succubus, Yuki-onna and a young man.

"Were here."The pink haired vampire known as Moka said.

"Yeah, looks like they picked a great place for our graduation trip."Tsukune said.

"Yeah it's great."Kurumu said.

"It's a little hot."Mizore said.

"But still it's going to be fun."Yukari said.

Ruby then goes in front of the group and said:"alright everyone, the headmaster give this chance to enjoy your days before you leave Yokai academy so spend your time with yours friends and have fun."

"Okay."everyone said.

"It's a shame that Kokoa couldn't come too."Moka said.

"She might have gone a bit grumpy coming here, but we should spend out time together Moka."Tsukune said looking at her.

"Tsukune."Moka said.

Then they saw someone walking towards them, it was a young man that looked like Tsukune's age with slicked back medium brown hair with green eyes, he was wearing white shirt with jeans and white gloves and he smiles at them.

"Welcome to the resort, I am Kin."Kin said.

"Well where here for the hotel since we got reservations."Ruby said.

"Ah yes, we heard that a school asked to have rooms ready you must be the ones."Kin puts a smile and told them to follow him.

"Say Kin, you look like our age so why are you working here?"Tsukune asked.

"Well I live in a village nearby and I got a job here to earn some money."Kin said.

"Yes, there is a village nearby."Ruby said.

"So you just needed some money for you to live life."Kurumu said.

"Yes."Kin said.

They then arrive at the lobby and saw Riku writting they're names there in the guest list.

Riku then looks at them and said:"well this is a interesting, what's going on here a field trip?"

"Hi, were here to spend the time for our graduation party."Moka said.

"Oh really, well my name is Riku."Riku said.

"Hello Riku, my name is Moka and these are my friends."Moka said pointing at her group.

"I'm Tsukune."Tsukune said looking at Riku with a strange look.

"I'm Kurumu."Kurumu said.

"I'm Yukari."Yukari said with a big smile.

"Mizore."Mizore said.

Tsukune looks at Riku's group and saw Asia."wait isn't she a nun?"

"Oh yeah, my name is Asia and well I'm a former one."Asia with a sad look.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean anything bad."Tsukune said.

"No, it's okay I'm happy now, since I met great friends."Asia said.

"Well you better not steal my Tsukune away."Kurumu then puts his head on her chest surprising them.

"Oh don't worry, I already have someone that I love."Asia said making them curious, she then holds Riku's hand making smile.

"Oh him."Kurumu said.

"That was kinda obvious, cow."Yukari said with a smirk.

"What did you call me?"Kurumu said.

"Well moving on these are Shinobu and Xenovia."Riku said poiting at the girls.

"Good morning."They bowed at the same time.

"Yes good morning."Tsukune said seeing them."so are you all together as friends.?"

Mizore was looking at them with a glare and Xenovia glared back at her.

"What, you think I would care for this weakling."Xenovia said shocking them."I want a strong companion so that he could give me strong children but from what I can tell he's no where near the potential I want in fact they would be weaklings."that made Tsukune step back.

"What did you say?"The girls said angry,

"Look let's not start a fight, how about we just forget about that and move on."Riku said.

"Yes that's a good idea."Moka said.

Riku puts his hand out and she gets nervous but shakes it."there now were okay."

"Hope we can be friends in these days."Moka said surprising her friends.

"Sure, why not."Riku said.

"That's great, I hope we can see each other again."Moka said.

"Okay, well let's go."Riku said and his group goes with him upstairs.

"Moka, why did you ask for them to be friends with us?"Tsukune asked.

"I jus wanted us to have some good memories while were here and meeting new people could be good."Moka said.

"Well maybe, and Asia seemed nice."Yukari said.

"Well I don't like them."Kurumu said.

"And they have something about them."Mizore said.

"Come on, at least try to be they're friends."Moka said.

With Riku's group they got a room with four beds and they were sitting on they'res.

"Those guys aren't human with the that guy being similar but he has somehting deep inside of him."Xenovia said.

"What are they?"Asia asked.

"One of them was a vampire being that pink hair girl Moka but her power seems blocked."Xenovia said.

"Looks like we just need to keep an eye out for them."Shinobu said.

"But let's not do anything to them without areason, they could be good for all we know."Riku said.

"Fair enough,"Xenovia said.

"I hope Lapis can wait a bit before coming here."Asia said.

Yukari was walking around the forest and then she saw something on a tree making her surprised, she saw Lapis and she was looking at the sky, then she looks down and gets shocked seeing her.

"Hi."Yukari said.

"Hey."Lapis said.

"So what's your name?"Yukari said a bit nervous since she never seen anyone like her.

"Lapis."Lapis then jumps down and lands in front of her.

"Well I'm Yukari, what kind of monster are you?"Yukari asked but that made her mad.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!"Lapis said.

"Wait, no that's not what a I mean't, I mean't species of monsters, you see I'm a witch."Yukari said taking her wand out.

Lapis blinks and said:"I'm not a monster like you, but I'm what's called a gem."

"A Gem?"Yukari said.

"Yeah, I live in another world."Lapis said and she shows off her wings making her amazed.

"Wow, that's amazing."Yukari said excited.

"Yukari."Tsukune's voice was heard and she sees the group coming towards her and they got surprised seeing Lapis.

"Oh hey guys, this is Lapis, she's an alien."Yukari said shocking them.

"Wait an alien."Moka said.

"Have you gone crazy?"Kurumu said.

"Well I never seen anyone like her before."Mizore said.

"Yes, but I'm called a Gem."Lapis then shows them her back.

"So that's why your called gems."Moka said.

"So Lapis what are you doing on Earth?"Tsukune asked.

"Well I just came to see it, but don't worry I'll leave soon, but now I need to go."She then flies up."see ya."she then flies away.

"But I wanted to talk to her more."Yukari said.

"Don't worry."Ruby puts a hand on her shoulder."she did say she would be staying a bit"

After that Moka was walking around the hotel and sees Kin watering the plants on the side.

"Hi Kin."Moka said.

He looks at her and said:"hello Moka."he then continues to water them.

"So Kin, why made you work here?"Moka asked.

"Well, you see I don't have much in life, I lived alone most of my times so in order to survive I need a job."Kin said with a sad look.

"I'm sorry, but don't worry if you need a friend I can help you with that."Moka said holding his hand.

Kin got surprised but then he smiled."Thank you Moka."he then picks up a pink rose and gives it to her."here."

"Are you sure?"Moka asked.

"Of course."Kin said and she takes it.

"Thank you."Moka said with a smile.

"Moka."They looked back to see Tsukune."what are you doing, why were you holding his hand and why is he giving him a rose."

"She was just being nice so I gave her a rose as a thanks."Kin said.

"That's right, he had a bad life so I wanted to be nice to him."Moka said.

"Well okay."Tsukune then takes her hand and they walked away.

Kin saw that Tsukune was jealous with him being close to Moka but he smiled when he was with her, she might be the one.

At night a guy called Nagare Kano was looking at a room where the girls from Yokai Academy was from the forest using a camera, the girls were there talking about school work.

"Oh you are so nice, your bodies are perfect."he got a perverted grin but then something comes behind him, he got nervous since he could a aura, a shadow was behind him with was looks like a trench coat on the bottom, two horns on the sides and two green eyes, he then gets stabbed from behind and screams.

Lapis was at the window in Riku's room and hears the scream."what was that?"

"What is it?"Shinobu asked.

"I heard a scream happen."Lapis said surprising them.

"Looks like someone is here causing trouble, were too late to save that guy, but we'll just have to look out tomorrow."Riku said and they nodded.

Riku then goes downstairs to the bar and gets him a cold drink, he then goes to a seat while drinking, he then sees Moka walk down and sees him.

"Riku."Moka said with a smile and she goes up to him.

"Well, surprising to see you here."Riku said.

"Well I came to ask where the hotspring was, what about you?"Moka asked.

"I just wanted a drink, did you hear anything from a few hours ago?"Riku asked.

"No why?"Moka said confused.

"Nothing."Riku said.

They then talked to each other and Tsukune saw them, he was getting irritated Moka was his love and now she's talking to two guys that he doesn't even know, he won't lose her.

**Note:The new world is Roario Vampire, I decided to take a new approach with the cast almost graduating so they went to the resort here to have some fun, now theres something around attacking students and I used Nagare Kano as a example I now he died in the manga but I just needed someone, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 well here she is Xenovia came with them and Bobby Jenkins I'm not sure about those yet.**


	34. Chapter 33 Eye Plus Vampire

**Chapter 33 Eye Plus Vampire**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

Riku was outside enjoying his time resting on a chair enjoying the sun next to the pool, he sees Xenovia at the pool wearing her swimsuit along with Asia, Asia was teaching her how to have fun there and he saw some guys were staring at them with perveted smiles, Riku glares at those guys and then he saw Shinobu walking up to him wearing a white shirt and red bikini.

"Hello master."Shinobu said.

"Shinobu, where did you get that?"Riku asked.

"Xenovia helped me buy it."Shinobu said with a blush.

Riku blinks and looks at Xenovia who was sitting on the edge of the pool."really, well it's looks good on you."that made her blush even more."Can you take care of these guys eyeing Xenovia and Asia?"

"Yes."Shinobu then goes behind them and then picks up a stick and hits them all to the water and that made Riku laugh.

Shinobu looks at him and smiled, Tsukune watched that and didn't like that way they got treated by Shinobu but they were being perverted to her friends.

"Tsukune."Kurumu then latches on to him while wearing her swimsuit.

"Kurumu."Tsukune said.

Then Yukari came and did the same while Mizore was watching from behind a table, Moka was sitting on a chair wathcing them and got irritated seeing the scene, then she saw a tray appearing in front of her with a glass of tomato juice, she then sees Kin smiling at her.

"Here a nice cold tomato juice for you my dear."Kin said.

"Oh thank you."Moka took it and drinks it."it's really good."

"Why thank you, the normal guy that does it is in his break so I made that for you."Kin said.

"That's really nice of you Kin."Moka said.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to be nice to you too after you were for me."Kin said and that made her smile.

Tsukune was able to be free from the two girls while they were arguing with each other and he saw that scene, he got irritated seeing Moka interact with Kin, he then goes towards her and they saw him.

"Tsukune?"Moka said surprised.

"Moka, would you like to take a walk at the forest."Tsukune said making the others girls jealous.

"Oh sure, just let me finish this."Moka said and she drinks the rest.

Tsukune then glares at Kin who wasn't fazed since he put on a fake smile but deep down he wanted to punch him in the face but he wouldn't since Moka cares for him.

Riku sees that and said:"well that's interesting, looks like he treats her like an object."Xenovia and Asia were holding his arms while Shinobu was next to them.

"That's not nice."Asia said.

"Well he feels inferior seeing someone that is better than him interact with the girls he likes, so he felt in danger."Xenovia said.

"Yes, so he is trying to scare away what he believes is a threat."Shinobu said.

"Well let's see how they interact later."Riku said.

Mizore sees Riku and the girls and gets jealous the fact that Tsukune doesn't even notice her and they are happy together."how can they be happy together instead of fighting over him."

After that Tsukune and the others were walking around the forest, Tsukune was being next to Moka all the times and Moka was finding it a bit weird since Tsukune was being too close. then they heard a bike and saw Kokoa going towards them.

"I found you."Kokoa said.

They got shocked and they ducked making her crash into a tree but she got up again.

"Hey what are you doing here, this is for seniors only."Kurumu said.

"Yes, so I think it's best you go back."Mizore said.

"I won't give up, not until I have my big sister back."Kokoa then got blasted from behind making her get sent flying and they got shocked.

"KOKOA!"Moka said.

Then they saw what hit her, it was a monster with many eyes and with one big one on it's head this was Eye Guy.

"What kind of monsters is that?"Yukari said shaking.

Then it roars at them and shoots beams making them duck to avoid them, Mizore and Yukari then throw ice spikes and cards at it but they didn't do anything, Kurumu then grew claws and her wings and charges at it and tries to slash at it but Eye guy breaks her nails shocking her and then shoots a big beam from his main eye sending her to the group.

Tsukune then takes off Moka's rosario making her transform into her inner self, Kokoa gets up and sees her."big sister."

Inner Moka then runs at Eye guy and jumps."know your place."she then kicks him but he didn't feel it, she gets shocked and then tries it again multiple times but he just blasts her with multiple shots and then shoots a big one making he crash into Tsukune.

"But that's impossible."Kokoa said shocked."how did big sister get beaten like it was nothing."

"Not even Moka was able to stop it."Yukari said.

Eye Guy goes towards it but then it's arms got slashed off surprising him, he then looks back to see Shinobu and Xenovia in they're battle gear with they're swords out.

"Xenovia, Shinobu!"Mizore said shocked to see them.

Then Eye Guys arms went back to his body and he got hit away but a water fist, they looked up to see Lapis in the air.

"Lapis."Yukari said.

"Looks like we got here on time."they looked to see Riku and Asia walking towards them.

"You two."Inner Moka said.

"Yes, girls watch over them while I deal with that thing and Asia heal them."Riku said and she nodded.

Asia then goes to the group and heals Kurumu wuth her sacred gear making her hands glow surprising them.

"What, but I thought you were a human?"Kurumu said.

"I am, this is my sacred gear, it's a gift from god that he granted to me."Asia said.

"Really?"Yukari said amazed looking at Asia who nodded.

Riku takes out the decadriver and puts it on his waist, he than takes out the card and said:"henshin."then he inserts it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Riku then transforms into Kamen Rider Decade surprising them.

"What is that?"Mizore asked.

"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!"Decade said and he charges at Eye Guy.

He then takes out the ridebooker in sword mode and starts to slash at it, sparks fly out while Eye Guy shoots beams and Decade dodges them, Decae then starts to kick and punch with his other arm while slashing at him.

"Wait, how is he able to hurt it?"Inner Moka said.

"Riku is a Kamen Rider, a hero a justice Kamen Rider Decade."Asia said.

"Yes and master can stop it here."Shinobu said while she and Xenovia go towards them with Lapis landing next to them.

Decade kicks him back and takes out a card and puts it on his driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

He then does the dimension slash and it cuts him in half but he got himself together surprising Decade.

"I see, so even with that attack you'll put yourself together."Decade then sees the big eye."then lets try something different."he takes out another card and puts it on his driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!**

Decade then transforms into Kiva shocking the Yokai group.

"What he now resembles a vampire."Moka said while Kokoa was amazed seeing it.

Decade then charges at Eye Guy and tries punching at it multiple times while kicking it, he then kicks it away and then puts a card on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KIVA!**

He then jumps to the air and did Kiva's rider kick hitting Eye Guy in the red eye causing him to explode, then he lands on the floor to see it was gone.

Decade then turns back to normal and said:"well that's taken care off."

"Why?"He looks at Tsukune."why did you kill him?"

Riku got confused along with his girls and he said:"what, that thing was trying to kill you, and your actually trying to make me feel bad for it."

"But that was wrong."Tsukune said angry.

"Okay stop right there, first off that monster wasn't a real one it was made by a group that I know are bad guys, so that thing had no soul."Riku said surprising him.

"Wait so theres some secret group making monsters."Kurumu said.

"Yes, in fact I have been figthing them along with my friends, we'll explain later about that but not here."Riku said.

Moka smirks and gets up."your a interesting one Riku."she then puts her rosario back."see ya later."then she turns back to outer Moka.

"So where do you want to talk about it?"Asia asked them.

"Well how about in one of the rooms."Moka said.

"Okay that's fine."Riku said.

"Hey how did you get that vampire suit?"Kokoa asked.

"What, Kiva."Riku said and he then sighs."later."

After that they went to the girls room and they explained to them about being from another world, they were surprised to hear that since they couldn't believe there existed other worlds that are similar but different.

"Amazing, so theres really many different worlds and universes."Yukari said excited.

"Yes, now that we told you the group were fighting are Shocker and looks like there here, most likely to conquer it."Riku said.

"How can you say that so casualy."Kurumu said.

"That's they're main goal, duh."Riku said.

"Well I think it's amazing your a hero that is here to save our world, so thank you Riku."Moka said.

"No problem."Riku said.

Tsukune didn't like the way they were looking at each other, he decided to talk to him outside.

"Excuse me, I need to go out for a moment."Riku said and he leaves.

Riku then was walking down the halls and then he heard a voice."hey."he then turns around to see Tsukune.

"What now?"Riku said.

"I want you to stay away from Moka."Tsukune said.

"Come again?"Riku said confused.

"You heard me, it doesn't matter what were your reasons, you a danger to her since you didn't care what you did to that monster."Tsukune said.

"Oh I get it, your jealous."Riku said making him stunned."look I have like more then 20 girls in my harem with one of them I'm married, with two adopted daughters and two kids still yet to be born from my wife and another of my loves, so why should I care about stealing Moka from you?"

Tsukune grunted and said:"just stay away from her."

"What the hell is your problem, if you truly love her then trust her, your worse than a certain girl I know, this is over."Riku then leaves not wanting to talk to him anymore while Tsukune glares at him.

After Riku came back he and the girls finished on what they had to talk about so it was time to leave, Moka was outside saying goodbye to them:"it was nice of you to help us, I hope we can hang out again."

"Yeah sure."Riku then pats her head making her pout."what with that face."he then chuckles."just messing with you."Moka still blushes."well see ya."they then leave and they wave while Moka waves back at them.

Mizore decided to watch over them while they walked through the walls, she then goes to a corner and Riku was gone surprising her.

"Hey there."Riku was behind her and she jumps back.

"Wait how did you?"Mizore asked.

"I had worse, so trying to see if I'm a threat."Riku said and she nodded."well you can take that off of your mind since I don't care if abou that guy so I'm not a threat, also I don't know why you go after him anyway."

"Because I love him."Mizore said.

"And does he love you back."Riku asked stunning her."I thought so, that expression gave me the answer, look sometimes going after that one guy isn't going to go well, he doesn't care about a harem just Moka, so how about instead of going after a guy that will break your heart just move on."Mizore looks down."I'm sure a pretty girl like you can find better."he then walks away.

"Wait, pretty."Mizore said surprised.

"Well yeah, come on you have cute girl look despite being a literal ice queen slash stalker."Riku said with a small chuckle while he leaves.

Mizore was stunned not even Tsukune told her that, then she blushes and she is starting to have feelings she couldn't understand now, everyone was back in they're bedrooms sleeping, Kokoa was with the girls and was thinking about Kiva, she wonders where does a vampire like that exists but then she goes back to slee and then the shadow from last night was looking at Moka through the window seeing her sleep and he then vanishes.

**Note:Kokoa made a small appearance but she wouldn't leave them alone, Eye Guy is the same from power rangers and he was defeated by Kiva who Kokoa got interested in seeing, now to answer the reviews:"Bobby Jenkins I will not make another crossover with those two and as for decade I'm not sure about that world and again the guest about the another riders they will not steal the riders powers since they're strong eneough without needing to do that so the riders will fight them with they're rider forms.**


	35. Chapter 34 Another Plus Vampire

**Chapter 34 Another Plus Vampire**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

Few days later Riku and his friends have been spending more time with Moka and her friends, Moka has been spending time with both Riku and Kin, Riku does enjoy her company since she reminded him of a certain princess of hell, of course Tsukune didn't like Moka having two male friends, Moka does love him but for some strange reason when she was with either Kin or Riku she felt weird.

Mizore was watching Riku from behind a tree while he was resting on one of the chairs at the pool, the girls were close to him but then they left and he then looks at Mizore who was watching him.

"Come on, don't be shy."Riku said making her surprised but she then walks towards him."So any reason you were watching me?"

"I was curious, you have all these girls around you but you seemed like a outsider."Mizore said.

"Well in a way I am, didn't have much friends growing up and I had to travel with my family."Riku said surprising her."but now I had found not only a girlfriend when I started my adventure and after that I got a harem and a best friend."

Mizore smiles and then he asked her:"but what about you, did you had any friends before?"

Mizore looks down and said:"I had met a boy a long time ago, I was in love with him but when I told him about me he said I was monster that I would eat him."

Riku got surprised and then gives her a hug surprising her."it's okay, your not a evil monster like that stupid guy said, I know what real monsters are your not that."that made her smile.

Moka was with Kin at the bar and he was talking to her:"Moka can I ask you something?"

"Sure."Moka said.

"I want to show you something tomorrow, it's a very special place, and I would like if you come there alone."Kin said surprising her.

"Well, okay."Moka said.

That made him smile."don't worry I won't do anything bad to you, your the sweetest person I know."he then walks away making her blush at his words.

"Hey Moka."She gets surprised to see Riku behind her.

"Oh Riku you surprised me."Moka said.

"Sorry, but I just came to talk to you."Riku said.

"Okay, want to talk about the worlds you went?"Moka asked.

"Sure, you know you remind me of a girl that I love."Riku said.

"Really, what's her name?"Moka asked.

"Her name is Charlie, she's both sweet and and very nice like you."Riku said making her blush.

"Well that's might be interesting to meet her."Moka said.

"One day, but I should tell you that Tsukune is acting too weird."Rku said.

"What do you mean?"Moka asked.

"He's acting jealous when I talk to you, it's like he doesn't like you to have male friends, he thinks your his property or something."Riku said.

"Well Tsukune doesn't own me, I can be friends with anyone I want."Moka said.

"Okay, but maybe you should tell that to him."Riku said.

"Moka!"they then saw Ruby running up to them.

"Ruby what's wrong?"Moka asked.

"Saizou was found dead."Ruby said shocking them.

Then everyone was outside and saw Saizou with a hole on his chest hanging upside down from a tree.

"Who could have done this?"Yukari said.

"I don't know, but what did he do to get himself killed."Kurumu said.

Tsukune got upset and said:"who could do this."he then looks at Riku who was watching it too.

Riku looks at him and said:"don't you even dare try to put the blame on me, so instead of Shocker being a culprit you point fingers at me, who needs Narutaki when your doing his job."he then leaves making Tsukune get angrier at him.

After everyone was away Tsukune was alone around the woods and said:"I know it must have been him."

"Well you might be right."Tsukune turns around to see Narutaki in his normal clothes."Beware of Decade he is the destroyer of worlds."he then leaves him alone.

"The Destroyer of worlds?!"Tsukune said and he got angry.

Narutaki was now alone and sees the cloak figure from when he was in hell.

"So are you going to leave now?"the stranger said.

"Yes, but what about you?"Narutaki asked.

"I will stay for a moment, theres someone I'm going to meet."he said.

"Very well, but be sure to stop Decade."Narutaki then leaves through a portal.

At night Mizore was stalking Riku around and then sees him in the middle of the halls with Shinobu.

"Okay Shinobu, you said you wanted to talk to me."Riku said.

"Yes, you see master after being so long with you, I have decided to do anything for you."She then grabs his hand and he got surprised.

She then gets closer to him and they heard a noise on the side seeing it was empty.

"What was that?"Riku said.

"Hey over here."Shinobu then grabs his face turning him around and then she kisses him.

She then stops and he said."Okay that was surprising."

"Looks like you were able to do it."they then look to see Xenovia on they're left.

"Xenovia?"Riku said.

"I was helping Shinobu being able to confess her feelings for you, so may I have my baby now."Xenovia said surprising them.

"Wait you did this so that you could sleep with Riku."Shinobu said.

"I also wanted to help you so that I could redeem what I did to Asia a long time ago, so this is a way for me to do that."Xenovia said.

"Alright but why are you trying harder to sleep with me?"Riku asked.

"I wanted my chance after seeing you with Jessica, Holli and Lonette."Xenovia said shocking him.

"You saw that?!"Riku said.

"Yes, if you require another person Shinobu can joins as well."Xenovia said shocking her.

"Oh no way, I am not into that kind of things."Shinobu said.

Mizore was watching with a blush and she was stunned, she didn't expect the girls of his harem to be into those kind of things.

Lapis and Asia were in they're room and were wondering where they are.

Tsukune was looking outside his window and then hears a scream, he then sees Kuyou get sent to the ground while he was in his humanoid fox form, he then gets up and sees the shadow figure.

"I will not be beaten by you."Kuyou roared.

Then the figure presses on his belt making him shoot a orb of darkness at Kuyou making him scream and then he explodes, Tsukune gets shocked and then remembers Decade doing the same gesture when he did a finisher, then he sees him leave.

"I knew it, your a monster."Tsukune said.

Next day Moka was walking with Kin in the forest and he said:"I'm going to show you something special."then they arrived at a field filled with many flowers and Moka was amazed."this is place where many flowers exist, my village takes care of them."

"It's so beautiful."Moka said with a smile.

"Thank you."Kin said and he then takes out a rose and gives it to her."you know Moka theres something I must say."

"What is it Kin?"Moka asked.

Before he could say anything Riku came with the girls and they got surprised to see them.

"Well this is a surprise."Riku said.

"Riku?"Moka said.

"What are you doing here?"Kin asked.

"I just wanted to take a walk with my friends here, since our time is almost up so we're just enjoying a nice walk."Riku said.

"I see, well the forest is for everyone."Kin said.

"Also you should be careful someone is out there killing everyone."Riku said.

"Of course, thanks for looking out for us Riku."Moka said.

"I told you to stay away from her."they looked to see Tsukune there glaring at Riku.

"Now what do you want?"Riku said.

"Leave her alone, I know what you did, you destroyer."Tsukune said.

Riku got surprised and said:"okay first off who told you that name, and that's not even my tittle."

"Lies, someone told me about you, and I saw you last night killing Kuyou."Tsukune said.

"What?!"Moka said and she looks at Riku."is that true?"

"What no, I was at the hotel with my friends."Riku said.

"I know what I saw you monster."Tsukune said.

"He didn't do it."then they saw Mizore with the rest of the girls and she said:"I know Riku didn't kill him."

"Why are you on his side?"Tsukune yelled at her surprising them.

"I'm just trying to find the real killer, I saw Riku at the hotel when that happened, he was with Shinobu and Xenovia, he's innocent."Mizore said.

"Then Riku didn't do it."Moka said.

"Of course I didn't it, Tsukune is just pointing fingers at me since a certain someone told him something about my family's past."Riku said.

"Then who did it?"Tsukune said.

Mizore then looks at Kin and said:"I think it has to be someone that would kill anyone that would harm someone precious to him, Kuyou and Saizou were our enemies and most likely might have harmed us again, Kin has shown to have feelings for Moka so I think he did it."she then points at him.

"What, but that can't be, right Kin?"Moka then looks at him who was looking down."Kin?"

He sighs and then takes out another flower, being a black rose."your smarter than you look, yes I did it."that shocks them."they were planning to harm you Moka, so I saved you from them, why because I love you."that shocks her.

"I won't you let you take her from me."Tsukune said.

"Please, you see her as property, she isn't a thing."Kin said.

Tsukune then reaches out for his Rosary shocking the girls and Moka runs up to him.

"Tsukune no, you will lose all your reason, please stop this, I love you, so stop this."Moka said making Kin frown.

"No I need to stop him."Tsukune then takes off his Rosary and they got shocked, then he transforms into his ghoul form.

"If I can't have Moka, then neither will you."Kin then takes out a object from his pocket and shows it to them that it was the Another Decade Watch."henshin."then he presses the button.

**DECADE!**

Then he puts it on his chest and he transforms into Another Decade, Riku got shocked and said:"Another Decade."

Tsukune growls and charges at him and starts to punch at his chest multiple times but they didn't do anything to him.

"Pathetic."Another Decade then grabs his arms and then rips them off shocking them, he then grabs him by the neck and lifts him up in to the air."my plans were all ruined, I was sent here to see if this world could be a good one for Shocker, then I met Moka, she showed me the kindess I wanted, I was going to let her be with me while giving the monsters here a choice to join Shocker."Moka got surprised."but now I don't even care anymore."he then rips his legs off and Tsukune was just a torso with a head as he tries to bite his hand."vanish."he then does a punch that makes Tsukune explode and kills him.

The girls were all shocked seeing what happened to Tsukune, Kurumu growls and said:"why you, your going to pay."she then grows her nails and wings, Mizore eyes glowed and froze the forest and Moka became her inner self again.

Another Decade said:"hmph."and then releases his energy making them get pushed back sending them to the floor."you think you scare me, I have fought many battles, you are still just school girls."he then opens Aurora Curtains at his side and then came the Smilodon dopant and Grinsha Inves.

Then they charge at them, Moka gets up and tries to kick them but they didn't do anything and they strike her away making her land on the floor and she turns back to her outer self.

The girls looked as the monsters came closer and closed they're eyes.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Then the monsters stopped and girls opened they're eyes to see Decade blocking they're attacks with his sword.

"I don't think so."He then kicks them back.

"It will take more than that, plus can you really take on all three of us."Another Decade said.

**LIGHT! LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

Another Decade saw Asia transform into Celeste and she and the rest of the girls go to Decade's side.

"Well how about this then."Decade said and they charge at them.

Decade and Another Decade were attacking each other while they dodged each of they're attacks, Decade then slashes him away and Another Decade powers up a punch with Decade does the same and they clashed.

Celeste was with Shinobu while they slash at Grinsha who was trying to block they're attack with it's blade, it then tries to slash them but Celeste blocks the sword with her shield and then Shinobu slashes him away, he then looks at them and sees Celeste take out her genesis core and Melon energy lockseed, she then attaches the core and opens the lockseed.

**MELON ENERGY!**

She then closes her lockseed and attaches the new one.

**COME ON! MIX! LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL! JINBA MELON! HA HA!**

Celeste was now in Jinba arms and charges at the monster with her sonic arrow slashing at him while pushing him back, she then kicks him away and puts the energy lockseed on her arrow.

**LOCK ON!**

She then slashes her lockseed.

**COME ON! LIGHT SQUASH!**

She then pulls the arrow and charges it, she makes a light arrow come out of it with green energy and then shoots it.

**MELON ENERGY!**

The arrow hits Grinsha and he explodes.

Lapis and Xenovia were fighting the Smilodon while it runs around them, Lapis then uses her powers to trap it inside of a water bubble and then Xenovia charges her sword and then does one final slash hitting the Smilodon in the middle and it explodes.

Decade and Another Decade were still fighting against each other, they were sitll punching at each other and then Another Decade shoots a orb that misses Decade and he then sees it going towards Moka and Mizore making them shocked, Decade then runs foward and appears in front of them and slashes the blast shocking Another Decade, then he appears in front of him and grabs Another Decade's neck.

"How are you this strong?"Anothe Decade then sees his helmet was now in Violent emotion and then he got punched away landing on the floor."of course."he then gets up to see Decade back to normal."you have some control of Violent Emotion, but you won't use it since that will make you turn back into Dark Decade."

"I don't need that power in order to beat you, Moka and Mizore are kind girls and I won't let you hurt them."Then a card comes out of Decade's ridebooker and he catches it."instead I'll use him."he then shows it to be Amazon and he inserts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: AMAZON!**

Then Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Amazon and charges at Another Decade, he then starts to slash at him mutliple times with his claws pushing Another Decade back, he then does a flash kick sending him back and then Decade gives him a combo of slashes pushing Another Decade back and then puts a card on his driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: A-A-A-AMAZON!**

He then jumps to the air and does the Super Wild Slash slashing Another Decade on his chest and he then explodes.

Another Decade was sent back holding his chest that had a slash mark and looks at Decade who turns back to his base.

"Looks like I was able to hurt you."Decade said.

"I'll get you next time."Another Decade then enters a Aurora Curtain and leaves the world.

Decade then looks at the girls and sees Kurumu crying and she said:"why did you had to come."

"What?"Decade said and he turns back to normal.

"Why did you had to come here, if you didn't appear Tsukune would have been alive."Kurumu said.

Moka then slaps her shocking them."stop that, Riku didn't do anything wrong, Kin killed Tsukune, I won't let you blame him."

"That's right, it was Kin's fault that it happened."Mizore said.

"Why are you defending him, don't you care about Tsukune?"Kurumu said.

"Before this I was going to move on."Mizore said surprising her."I wanted someone that would care for me, I was angry for losing a friend."

"Oh I get it you like him."Kurumu points at Riku.

"Yes."Mizore said surprising them."at least with Riku I will be loved, so I picked him."

"But what about me and the rest how will we move on?"Kurumu said.

"Maybe I can help."they then look behind them and saw Zelretch.

"Zelretch."Riku said surprised.

"Wait, your a vampire."Moka said and she and Kokoa got surprised seeing him.

"Yes I am, along with being a mage, you see I can travel to many worlds like your friends here, I came to offer you the chance to live in a new world, that a Kamen Rider lives."Zelretch said surprising them.

"Really, us be with a Kamen Rider."Ruby said.

"That's your plan just move on."Kurumu said angry at him.

"Well he didn't care about you seeing how he acted."Zelretch said stunning her."I saw everything he didn't care about you or the others just Moka, so are you going to give up because someone that didn't care about you or a actual one that will love you."

She looks down and Ruby said."I will go."they got surprised.

"Wait really Ruby?"Yukari said.

"Of course, if theres a chance to find love then I will accept it."Ruby said.

"Well if that little witch goes with you then I know of world where you can both be together."Zelretch said.

"Which one?"Yukari said.

"The world where two brothers are in a world where they ruler a city in ancient china, the world of OOO."Zelretch said.

"OOO, so that world now exists."Riku said.

"Well almost, it's in the future I can send them there."Zelretch said.

"Well what do you think?"Ruby asked Yukari who thinks.

"If we're together then I'll try."Yukari said making her smile."but we need to tell out parents and finish school."

"Very well."Zelretch said.

"Hey."Kokoa said getting his attention."what world is the one called Kiva at?"

"Kiva is in a world where fairy tales that you read about are a reality with they're children going to a school, why?"Zelretch said.

"If I'm going to a world and find a mate I want him, just that armor I saw great power so I need to see the real one."Kokoa said.

"Kokoa?!"Moka said shocked.

"Very well."then Zelretch looks at the rest of the girl."and you three."

"I'll go with Riku."Mizore said.

Moka thinks about it and said:"I don't want to be alone, I just lose someone very dear to me, but I think I'll go with Riku."and that surprises them.

"Really why?"Riku asked.

"When I was being more time with you, I felt my heart beat so I guess I kinda did love you in a part of my heart."Moka said.

Riku then gives her a hug and said:"it's okay, your confused but it's fine."

Zelretch then looks at Kurumu and she said:"who will I go to be with?"

"Well let's say he's one that will be the friend of the universe."Zelretch said making her curious.

After that the girls went back to Yokai academy to finish school and to tell they're parents, they were surprised but they understood, Zelretch then sent each of the girls to they're new homes while Moka and Mizore went with Riku.

They group arrives home and Riku said:"were back."

"Daddy."Sherry and Sakura came and hugged him making him smile.

"Riku you came back."he then sees Charlie running and she gave him a hug too.

"Good to see you too Charlie."Riku then kisses her and he shows her Moka and Mizore."I would like you to meet Moka and Mizore."

"Oh hi."Moka said.

Charlie smiles and goes up to her."Welcome to our home, your going to love it here."she then extends her hand to her while stars were in her eyes surprising her but Moka smiled and shakes it.

Natsumi came and sees the girls."let me guess more."

"Hey I didn't have a choice they just lost a guy they liked."Riku said.

"Well alright, that's at least for a good purpose."Natsumi said.

"Chao Chao."they then saw Gakuto flying up to Riku.

"Hey there little buddy."Riku pats his head while Moka was stunned seeing how cute he was.

"Riku."They then saw Elizabeth come in."I see you brought more."she now has a small bump.

"She was a little worried,"Kiva-la came surprising Moka.

"They have a bat too."Moka said.

"Well Kiva-a is special, now let's go meet the others."Riku said and they went to meet the rest of the group.

After some time the girls got along with the others and Mizore and Moka liked the the little girls too since they're kind of like they're daughters before they get married.

Riku was going to his room and then meets Moka in the middle of the hall.

"Oh hey Moka."Riku said.

"Hey Riku, could you do me a favor."Moka said.

"Sure."Riku said.

"Can you try to take off my rosario."Moka said and Riku nodded with a confused look.

Riku takes it off and she transforms to her other self.

"Well hello Riku."Inner Moka said and she pulls him towards her."I was waiting to have a meeting after my other self, my new lover."

"Okay you seemed way too fast after he died."Riku said.

"Well let's say I moved on better, now let me taste you."Moka then bites him making him wince and then she gets off."your blood is amazing, I hope to see more of your strenght."she then puts the rosario back on and Moka saw the confused look on him.

"Did she do anything weird?"Moka asked.

"She bit me."Riku said.

"Oh well, that's surprising, well I should go good night."Moka said and she leaves.

"Yeah good night."Riku the goes to his room to have some rest since he needed it.

**Note:Rosario Vampire world is over, Riku now has Amazon and Moka and Mizore, the other girls are now going to other rider words with Ruby and Yukari in the OOO world and Kokoa wanting to go to the Kiva one, Kurumu is a easy hint there, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 well they will come back after the baby is born and for Kuroka I'm not sure since I was kinda expecting Koneko to be one and Bobby Jenkins no to the suggestions and I will not make a Zero-One story I'm doing heisei riders that's a reiwa rider so no, maybe after all the heisei's are done.**


	36. Chapter 35 A Ruined World

**Chapter 35 A Ruined World**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

Riku was going to leave to another world, soon he will get married again with Charlie and Vaggie wanted to be appart of it too, right now he had Ranma at his side and they look at each other.

"Alright, ready buddy."Ranma said.

"You got it."Riku said and hey went through the door.

When they exited to the new world they were in shock, they were in a city that was on a moutain but the shocking part was that it looked destoryed, buildings were shattered, vehicles were destryoed and on top was a school that was in ruins too, they then found a sign for the city and it's called Honnō City.

"What happened here?"Ranma said looking around.

"I don't know, but what caused it I might have a clue."Riku said with a narrowed look.

Then a girl wearing a black uniform and wielding a red blade crashes in front of them, they got surprised and then they saw two monsters walking towards them, it was the metal dopant and the Me-Gadora-Da walking towards them.

She gets up and looks at them."what are you doing, go to the safe zone while I deal with these things." she then faces the monsters but then she heard a noise.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

**ARMS!**

She then saw both Kamen Rider Arms and Decade jump in front of her and she get shocked seeing them.

"We'll deal with them."Decade said and they charge at them monsters.

Decade was now slashing at the Me-Gadora-Da with his ridebooker and starts to push him back, he then kicks him while avoiding it's punches and he then punches him away to the ground, Me-Gadora-Da got up but Decade took out a card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

Decade then jumps up and does his dimension kick killing him.

Arms was blocks the Metal Dopant's staff with his sword while shooting at it with his blaster, he then pushes him away and then goes into a stance while putting away his weapons, spreads with his right in front and the left to the back and puts his hands like claws.

"Take this."Arms then charges at him and starts to strike at him multiple times with his hands."wolf fang fist."he then strikes him fast and then puts them together and hits him away.

"Now to finish this."he takes out his memory and puts it on his maximum drive slot.

**ARMS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He then jumps into the air while his foot was covered in energy and he does a rider kick killing the metal dopant.

Decade goes to Arms side and said:"well now let's talk to her."

"Life fiber synchronize,"She said and they saw her with her uniform transformed and she then tries to slice Decade but he blocks the blade.

"What the hell are you doing?"Decade said.

"You monster."She said.

"Listen lady, who ever made you mad, he is not that guy take a good look."Arms said and she did that.

She then realises her mistake and powers down."sorry, I thought you were that bastard Kin."

"Kin, he was here."Decade said shocked.

"Yeah, he and his group of bastard friends."She was angry."we need to go, out here is dangerous now, also my name is Ryuko"she then has them follow her.

They arrived at house that was destroyed and she opens a door like floor."we better get in but I think it's better you guys transform back."they looks at each other and then did that.

They then walk down a set of stairs while closing the door behind them, they wlked throught a underground cave and then found another door, she opens it and then they see multiple people there who were sleeping in makeshift beds, they were wearing ragged clothes and using blankets to keep them warm.

"What happened?"Riku said shocked.

"They happened, were almost there."Ryuko said.

They then went to a last door and got in, they saw a group there, four of them were three guys and one being a girl with pink hair wearing white uniforms, the other was long hair girl wearing a white uniform like Ryuko and the last one was a girl with short brown hair.

"Ryuko who are these two that you brought here."the girl said.

"Calm down Satsuki, they helped me out fighting off two of those freaks."Ryuko said.

"Then what's they're names?"the pink haired girl Nonon said.

"I am Riku and this is Ranma, we came shortly and found this city in ruins."Riku said.

"Uh yeah, like the rest of the world, where have you been living under a rock."Uzu said.

"Well not exactly, do you believe in other worlds?"Riku asked surprising them.

"Wait really."Mako said surprised.

"Just like them."Houka said.

Ira then goes in front of them and said:"so tell me are you fiend or foe?"

"Friend, you idiot."Ranma said.

"Really, then you just arrived here."Satsuki said.

"Yes, so can you tell us what happened to this world?"Riku asked.

"It happened long ago, we were prepring to face my mother Ragyo."Satsuki then tells the story.

**Flashback.**

Ryuko came with the nudist beach members to the school to fight off Ragyo, but then Satsuki betrayed her mother and sent her to a spike while they were able to restrain her assistant, then all the students lined up like a army.

"We are neither scum or are we weak, no every student is a warrior trained to fight life fibers, this is Honnōji Academy this is our power."Satsuki said.

Then big explosion happened far away shocking everyone.

"What the hell was that?"Ryuko said.

Then multiple covers were sent flying around the school burning and they turned to ash.

"But that's impossible!"Ragyo said shocked seeing it.

"The covers, they're dead."Nui said from her seat.

Then the entrance exploded and everyone looks to see a fire there, from the flames came shadows that looked like monster versions of the riders with a big one behind them, then the fire dispersed and they saw who did it, it was all the another riders standing together in a line with Another Decade in the middle.

"What the hell are those things?"Ryuko said shocked to see them.

"Who are you?"Satsuki demanded at them.

"We are the Another Riders."Another Decade said."we came here to conquer this world in the name of Shocker."

Ragyo got mad and gets out of the spike and charges at them."you little brats, you destroyed my prescious covers."

Another Drive and Kabuto vanished and appear behind her, Ragyo stopped shocked since she didn't even see them move, then her arms got destroyed making blood come out.

"Lady Ragyo!"Nui yelled in shock.

She screams and Ragyo said:"how, how could humans do this to me?!"

"Humans, fool, we are close to becoming gods, we are not like the rest of you scum."Another Decade said.

Ragyo glares at them but then Another Agito jumps in front of them and then bites her face, she screams while everyone watches as he tears a piece of her face off, before she could regenerate he starts to eat her alive, then after she was gone he licked his lips.

"He ate her."Nonon said shocked along with the elite four.

Then he burps out a soul that went to Another Ghost and he absorbs it.

"Now let's go."Another Decade said.

Another Fourze then presses a switch on his driver.

**LAUNCHER ON!**

The launcher module appears on his leg and he then shoots missiles that hit the army of students killing many of them, Rei got herself free and tries to avenge her master but then Another Kiva appears and shoots tendrils to absorb her life force, Build was absorbing people into fullbottles, Another Kuuga crushed the nudist beach members, Another W used a tornado to blow them away, the elite four transformed and fought back but Another Gaim sent a energy slash knocking them out, Another Wizard made a magical circle appear and puts his hand in it making explosion happen around the crowd and students and Another Ghost was absorbing all the souls of those that died along with catching others that he can get.

"They will pay."Nui then takes out the scissor blade and charges at them.

Another Ryuki appears in front of her and blocks her blade with his sword and then shoots a fireball with his dragon hand sending her away, Nui gets up but then sees Ryuki punching her in the gut knocking her out and he picks her up.

Ryuko and Satsuki turned they're Kamui's on and charge at them, Another Blade and Den-O appear in front of them and blocked they're blades with they'res, then they sent a energy slash knocking them away.

Mako family then came with they're car and Mako drags them in."come on we need to run."they also had the Elite four and they saw as the Another Riders not only destroy the school but the city too.

Another Decade summons a army of monsters to attack and he laughs along with his fellow Another Riders, Another Zi-O, Faiz, Ex-aid were seen attacking the city along with the rest of them while they laugh and absorb the people that were running away and the city was then set on fire.

**Flashback end**

Ranma and Riku were shocked to hear what happened, the Another Riders not only won against this world but killed most of it's people here.

"Well, I would like to help but even I couldn't win alone against them, even if I did win against Kin."Riku said shocking them.

"Wait you beat Kin, how did you that?"Uzu said.

Riku takes out the decadriver and puts it on his waist, he than takes out the card and said:"henshin."then he inserts it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Riku then transforms into Kamen Rider Decade surprising them.

"What, but you look like him."Nonon said.

"This is Kamen Rider Decade, the Another Riders are monster versions of the true Kamen Riders, my power allows me to harm him but even if I were to fight them I could turn into the riders of they're power but I can still be outmatched in numbers."Decade said.

"So what, are you just going to leave?"Ryuko said.

"No, but what we can do is take most people to a new world to be safe."Decade said.

"That would be better, I doubt this base could hold out for long."Houka said.

"Very well, let us gather the others."Satsuki said.

"I'm sorry for you to leave this world but in the future I will set it free with the other riders to help me out."Decade said making them nod and then they went to get the others.

"Hey."Ryuko said getting Decade's attention."thanks."

"Your welcomed."Decade said.

They were able to get them to Decade's world for the time being until they're world was safe, they had one last look before leaving, when Riku returned back to his home he told the others and they were shocked to hear about that world and that made Tsukasa wonder how many worlds have fallen to Shocker.

The Another Rider were at the academy ruins looking around the city and Another Decade said:"I wonder where they went, well no matter, they will all die soon, now we need to get that girl ready."

"Yes, I was feeling a little lonely."Another Ryuki said and they went to a underground base where Nui was inside a tube.

**Note:Short world but this was to show what the Danger of the another riders, Riku can't fight them now since he would get killed getting ganged up, all he could do is take them to a safe place until it's free, now to answer a review:"Guest I can't say spoilers and KarmaChaos5 he might get one more."**


	37. Chapter 36 The white devils of hope

**Chapter 36 The white devils of hope**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

It was night time and Riku was lying down on his bed with his short off, then he looks to his right to see Sylvia smiling at him, she then starts to undress herself slowly, she then takes off her shirt showing off her black bra, then she takes off her shoes and then her skirt, she then goes on top of bed and looks at his face, she then kisses him and they start to make out, she then starts to hold him while rubs her back, she then takes off his pants and underwear making her smile what she was seeing, she then grabs his shaft and starts to jerk it, then she licks the tip and the sides of it, she then puts the whole thing on her mouth and starts to suck it, Riku then puts his hand on her mouth while she was going up and down, then she went faster and then he came inside of her, she then its off her mouth and swallows the the cum.

"How was that Riku?"Sylvia said with a smile.

"It was good."Riku said.

"Then should we finaly start."Sylvia then takes off her bra and then her panties.

Riku then grabs her and pushes her to the bed surprising her but she smiled and spreads her legs, he then puts his dick on her pussy making her moan, he then starts to pound her while she puts her limbs around him, they then kissed while she continues to pound her, then he felt someone licking his shaft and he stops.

"What's wrong?"Sylvia asked.

He looks back and she does behind him too, they saw Cherri licking and then she stops with a nervous smile.

"Come on, I have needs too."Cherri said with lust.

Riku sighs while Sylvia smiles and said."well I think we can have one more."

Cherri smiles and then takes off her clothes, she then goes to Sylvia's side and goes to kiss Riku, Riku still continued to pound Sylvia making her moan and Cherri made Riku lick her boobs making moan too, Riku then came inside of Sylvia and she gives one last moan before Riku too his member off, he then sits on the bed and Cherri and goes to his shaft anf starts to suck it and he saw that she really wanted to do this for a long time.

She then jumps on top of him and starts to ride him while jumping up and down, she then looks at him and brings him up to her to kiss him, she then puts his on chest while she moans and then he came inside of her.

Riku was now lying down on his bed with both girls on his side and he smiled, but wonders why are they so competitive with each other sometimes.

Next day Riku was sitting on the couch with Rogue, Asia, Claire and Medea there with him, he also had Sakura and Sherry on the floor and they were watching cartoons together that Jessica brought recorded from her world and they liked it.

Riku watches as his daughters laugh at seeing the cartoons and that made him smile, he was glad to have this family that was able to get, he then looks to his right to see Fiona and she was sitting on a chair next to a window looking outside, she had a baby bump too but she was happy to be here since Ricardo would have made her life miserable so he did something good when he did it with her back then, Hewie was next to her and Gakuto was flying around next to them since he and Hewie got along since he helped him out against Fastener who bullied him sometimes.

Some time later Riku was next to the door and prepared to go to another world, after he saw what the Another Riders did to Ryuko world he needed to know what happened to other worlds that might have had them there, he goes throught the door and enters a new world.

Riku exists it and to his surprise he was inside some kind of Spaceship, he looks outside to see he was in space."where am I?"

"What are you doing here?"he looks behind him to see a old scientist with long grey hair and a beard poitning a blaster at him.

"Put that down, I am not an enemy."Riku said.

"Right, your after the secrets that I have procted like those damn Another Riders."he said.

"Wait the another riders, calm down I am not with them in fact I am they're enemy."Riku said.

"Wait, what?"old man said confused.

"I came here to see if there was more worlds they destroyed, I am a Kamen Rider."Riku said lifting his card up.

"Kamen Rider, wait I heard that name from them, they said they wanted to destroy you along with the others."he said.

"Can you tell me what happened and what is your name?"Riku asked.

"My name is Shuzu, I was once a great scientist that new the secrets of the Gundams, a series of mobile suits that are the weapons made to fight for the good of others, but then they came to my world, they wanted the secrets so they destroyed everything until they found it, but I was able to escape in this ship the Assault Container so that I might survive and make sure they never get the mobile suits and Gundam secrets, my people are no more."he looks down sad about it.

Riku got angry they got another world but then thought of something."is it possible to make those Gundams again?"

"What, yes this ship can make them."Shuzu said.

"Then I ask of you to make one not only for me but for the other Kamen Riders in other worlds."Riku said.

"The other riders, I see so you wish to use the Gundams to fight against them."Shuzu said.

"Yes, but I'll use them for the good of the worlds, I know some have mechs but seeing as how they were going after then Gundams they might be weapons they wanted to destroy us, so can I count on you to make special gundams for the riders."Riku asked.

Shuzu thinks about it and looks outside, he remembers the promisse he did to not let the gundams to be used by the hands of evil, he wanted them to be used for good not what some have been used in the past.

"Very well, I'll do it but first we need to run a simulation on how they would work."Shuzu said.

"Okay, let's go."Riku said.

They arrived a room that had a computer with a empty one with a glass seperating both, Riku goes inside the empty room while Shuzu was at the computer.

"Alright let us begin."Shuzu then types on the computer and then a simulation started, Riku got inside a cockpit with a seat and few controls surprising him, then the place turned into a desert with Riku inside a blue and white robot."this Gundam Exia, will use him to make your personal gundam."

"Alrigth let's go."Riku then takes the controls.

Then strike daggers appear with they're swords ready and they charge at him, Exia then jumps back and pulls out a beam saber with his left arm and slashes some of them causing them to explode, Exia then flies since Riku was reading a virtual manual that was next to him while he fights so that he could understand how it works, they all fly after him and he puts the beam sword away and takes out the GN sword and uses the gun part to shoot them down, he brings out the shield to it's left arm to block some of the swords that came close to him, he then slashes them with the sword cutting them down and he charges at each of the Daggers and used the vulcans he had to shoot many of them down, Exia then cuts down the last one and sees that they were all gone.

"Well that's that."Riku said but then Exia got shot from the shot making him turn around, he then saw a red and black Gundam in the air with a whip."What is that?!"

"That's Epyon!"Shuzu said shocked and checks his computer."no a glitch happened, it was supposed to be the original not that one."

Epyon then charges faster then what Riku could Riku and stabs hims left arm with a beam saber making it almost lose control but Riku was able to retreat back making the sword slide off, Exia then shoots at him but Epyon dodges his attacks and then uses it whip hitting Exia on the chest making Riku see the damage it was doing to the gundam, he tries to shoot him and slash at him but he was too flast for Exia.

"Use the Trans-Am System."Shuzu said.

Riku did that and Exia was now glowing red, he takes out two beam sabers and he charges at Epyon, they were now clashing swords with Epyon using his saber to block Exia's while they were flying in the air, Exia then goes around it but then Epyon hits him down with his whip sending Exia crashing to the floor.

"No, even with the Trans-Am System Epyon is too much, I need to stop this."Shuzu said.

"No."Riku said surprising him, he then sees Exia get up."I need to do this, my battles aren't going to get any easier so I need to defeat it, as I am."Riku then takes out his driver and puts it on his waist."A Kamen Rider."he then takes out his card."henshin."he puts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

**(Insert BACK-ON Cerulean here)**

Riku transforms into Decade but then Exia got covered by it changing the entire Gundam, the blue got changed to a magenta color on the sides and the middle was the black with the x that goes to the shoulders like Decade, the feet became black, and the head had the bar codes and the yellow pointer but with the horns becoming green and the eyes like the rest of the body it was colored the same way as Kamen Rider Decade and on it's waist was a Decadriver looking device.

"Decade Gundam."Decade said and the cockpit was changed to be more like the Burning Gundam's cockpit.

"Amazing, that rider form changed Exia to resemble him with the colors being the same in the same order even and it's fixed now and not only that the cockpit was changed to be like that of Burning Gundam."Shuzu said and he then smiled.

Decade then charges at Epyon with him trying to shoot him but Decade dodges each shots and has his GN sword out, Epyon then used his whip tries it strike him but then Decade used the Trans-Am again making it glow and he dodges all the attacks, he then appears in front of Epyon and slashes at his chest, Epyon backs away with a huge gash and then sees Decade staring at him, Epyon then charges at him but Decade vanishes appearing behind him and then Decade kicks him down making Epyon this time crash into the floor.

"Amazing, this new Gundam fits me very weill and it's like were moving as one, now to finish this."Decade then takes out a card and inserts it on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE:D-D-D-DECADE!**

Epyon stands up and then sees the cards line up towards him, Decade then does his rider kick heading towards Epyon and then hits him causing Epyon to explode into pieces.

Decade then stands proudly with his Gundam and then he heard a sound of a beep and the simulation ended.

Shuzu then comes in and said:"that was amazing, the data we have now we can make that gundam for you."

"Good, there still something I want to add but until then let us make the others."Decade said and Shuzu nodded.

They then did other battles with Decade transforming into each of the riders so that the gundams could be made, after they were finished Shuzu said that it will take time before they were made but still Riku was happy to know they will be made and Shuzu thanked him for this chance to create something for the good of others.

Riku returns back to his house and sees his father there looking at him.

"So how did it go?"Tsukasa asked.

"Well let's say I found someone what can make something not only for me but also for the other riders."Riku said.

"Really, what would that be?"Tsukasa asked interested.

"Let's the others and you'll see."Riku said and they went to get the rest and when he told them they got surprised to know about the gundams.

**Note:hope you enjoyed this chapter with the gundams, all the main riders will have a gundam based on them with another gundam being used as a base, Decade is Exia with his color scheme and the bar codes there too, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 is that supposed to be a suggestion if so maybe it's just write it better since it almost means somethign different like you don't want it, Bobby Jenkins those are interesting but I will not say if I want them or not since that's some weird options.**


	38. Chapter 37 Fighting Street

**Chapter 37 Fighting Street**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

Riku was preparing to go to another world with Ranma and Kisara with him, they were in front of the door and Riku needed some time off since the girls are getting a little exctied for his tastes, he already has his wedding with Charlie and Vaggie soon but some of the girls are still sleeping with him.

**Flashback**

Last night he was in bed and then Bad Girl came to his room and said:"let's fuck."

"Bad Girl, why do you want to do it now?"Riku asked.

"Why, I'm tired of waiting, I want to get married too but seeing those girls that have been here less time with you makes me mad, so let's do it."Bad Girl said.

Riku looks into her eyes and said:"Alright."that made her smile.

She sits on the bed and starts to kiss him, then they heard the door opened and then saw Xenovia watching them."so you made your move."

"What do you want?"Bad Girl said with a glare.

"I just came to see if I can have my turn to make a baby, but it seems I have to share my time."Xenovia said.

"What, oh come on I wish I had a time alone with one girl not have multiple at the same time."Riku said.

"Well too bad."Bad Girl said.

"Well room for two more."they looked to see Carmen and Ada come with with smiles.

Riku facepalms and said:"I'm going to die by snu snu aren't I."

They then took off they're clothes and went towards Riku, Ada and Carmen go to his sides and start to kiss him while Bad Girl takes off his pants, Bad Girl holds his member and jerks it, she then starts to blow it going up and down, Xenovia goes behind her and then massages her boobs making her moan.

"Okay is there a reason for that?"Bad Girl asked.

"I saw Jessica doing with Holli and Lonette I thought it be good to make Riku harder."Xenovia said.

"Well how about we all pitch in."Ada said and they went towards his member.

They all start to lick it while Riku moans while they do it, Carmen then jerks it fast and then he came making them get covered in the face by his cum, Xenova licks it off and said:"so this is the taste of man own seed."

"Yeah yeah, just clean your self."Bad Girl then wipes it off.

Ada and Carmen looked at Riku and then each other with a smirk, they then start to lick each otyhers face surprising the rest and they cleaned themselves up.

"Now I think it's time for the main event."Carmen said.

"Then I will go."Xenovia said but then Bad Girl pushed her away.

"I was here first."Bad Girl said.

She then goes on top of him and starts to ride him, she then starts to jump up and then and then Riku sits up and hold her close to him, they start to kiss each other while she jumps on his dick, they got faster and then he came inside of her making her scream.

He then puts her down and she said:"fuck that's was great."

Riku then looks at Xenovia and she said:"now I wish to try for my child."

She then bends backwards in all fours, Riku sighs since she now wanted to do doggy style, he then holds her hips and then stabs her pussy, she moans and he starts to pound her, Ada and Carmen were looking at Xenovia whole she was moaning and they grabbed her chest making her moan even more, Riku got faster and then he came inside of her and he lets her lie down.

He then looks at Ada and Carmen who were smirking and Ada looks down."well you must have great energy to continue."

"After so many times with the others and the figths it's a given."Riku said.

Ada then lies down and spreaks her legs, Riku then starts to pound her and she moans, Carmen was next to Ada and she was touching her breasts while kissing her to give Riku a show, he then came inside of her and then Carmen jumps on top of him for her turn.

She then starts to ride him for a long time until he came inside of her, she then falls on top of him and stares on to his eyes."I love you."she then kisses him.

**Flashback ends.**

Riku was shaking his head after that he couldn't understand why is it so hard for them to just wait they're turn.

"Well let's go."Riku said and they nodded.

They went through the door and arrived in a new world, they arived in a city in japan and they looked around.

"So where are we now?"Kisara asked.

"Well let's look around."Ranma said.

They walked around the city and then Riku saw a poster on the wall, he goes towards and sees it's for tournament called Street Fighter."it seems theres a tournament going to appear for many fighters to test they're skills."

"Say why don't we register to test our skills?"Ranma said excited.

"First we need to see what the people of this world can do first."Riku said.

They walked around the city and they heard explosion happening from a warehouse, they ran towards it and peeked inside to see two women with one wearing a chinese looking blue clothing and brown pants with two buns while the other green leotard and red beret, they were figthing against a guy wearing a mask and a claw along with a boxer.

"This time you two aren't getting away."Boxer said punching his gloves.

"The boss wants you to be taken care off before the tournament starts."Mask guy said.

"I don't think, Vega, Balrog your coming with us."the chinese woman said.

"Let's get them Chun-Li."other woman said.

"Rigth Cammy."Chun-Li said.

Chun-Li charges at Vega and does multiple kicks while he jumps around to avoid them, he then tries to slash at her and she starts to back away dodging the claw but she then gets scracthes in her cheek making her bleed but then she charges up a special attack."kikoken."she then shoots a fireball sending him back but then he clings on to the walls.

Cammy was fighting Balrog who was charging at her, she she dodges his attacks and then jumps into the air."Spiral arrow."she then hits him back but he was able to stop himself, he then charges a punch and knocks her back to a wall and she got hurt.

The trio were watching the fight and Kisara said:"man these guys are good."

"But those two are going to kill them."Ranma said.

"Looks like they are going to need some help."Riku said and he takes out his driver.

Cammy and Chun-Li were next to each other and Vega and Balrog were walking towards them, then a blasts lands on the middle of them suprirsing both sides, they then looked at the entrance and saw both Decade and Arms walking towards with Arms having his blaster on his shoulder.

"Who are those guys?"Balrog said confused.

"Us, well were the guys to kick your butts."Arms said.

"Oh yeah."Balrog said and they charge at them.

Arm was facing Balrog who trying to punch but he avoided them, Arms then takes out his gaia memory and puts it on his blaster.

**ARMS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He then charges his blaster and then points it at Balrog's chest making him look at it, Arms then fires sending Balrog far away from him and goes through the wall.

Decade was avoiding Vega while he tries to slash at him, Decade took out the ridebooker in sword mode and blocks the claw, he then punches Vega in the face making the mask crack and he then gets thrown away.

Vega gets up and sees all of them looking at him."I have no chances."he then runs towards where Balrog is."we need to go and we report back."

"What, fine."Balrog said and they left.

The riders then look at the girls who were surprised and Decade asked:"so, are you both okay?"

"Yes, but who are you two?"Chun-Li asked.

"I am Kamen Rider Decade and this is Arms."Decade said and he points at Arms.

"Well never heard of you, someone that can beat Barlog and Vega two of Shadaloo's best agents should have been alterted in some way."Cammy said.

"Who are you cops?"Arms said.

"MI6 Delta Red."Cammy said.

"And Interpol."Chun-Li said.

"Okay."Decade said since they were found by the authority."so why are you working together and fighting those two guys?"

"We were trying to find out about Shadaloo's intentions for the tournament before it starts and they were trying to kill us after out last attempts in the past of finding the truth."Chun-Li said.

"I see."Decade said.

"Hey guys."they looked to see Kisara looking outside.

"And she is?"Cammy asked.

"That's Kisara."Arms said.

"His girlfriend."Decade said.

"Hey."Arms said.

They went outside and they got surprised to see a rift opened on the other side of the city near a forest but then it closed.

"What was that?"Chun-Li said surprised.

"It happened again:"Arms said to Decade.

"Again?"Cammy saif confused.

"We'll explain later, let's go."Decade said and they ran towards the place.

They then arrive and looked around.

"anything that rift opens brings something with it."Decade said.

Chun-Li then hears a branch break and said:"someone is here."

Then a orange blur passes by them and hits them while it had the chance, the girls got pushed back and Arms and Decade were blocking it's attacks.

"If it's a speed battle it wants I'll match it."Decade then takes out the Drive card and puts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: DRIVE!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Drive surprising Chun-Li and Cammy and he then runs after the blur, they ran around the forest and then Decade kicks the blur sending it to a tree, he then stops and he got surprised to see what was that attacked them, it was a humanoid female cheetah with a staff in her hands.

She then gets up and prepares to attack but Decade puts a hand foward."hold, I am not your enemy."

She was still glaring at him and she said:"where am I, why did you bring me here?"

"I did not do the rift, that is simply a event that happens when someone is messing with other worlds, you are not in your world anymore."Decade said making her gasp.

"So I'm stuck here."She said.

"No, I can bring you to your world after I finish my mission here, may I know your name?"Decade asked.

"Cheetara, I'm sorry if I attacked but I got seperated from my friends and I was in distress."She puts her staff down.

"It's okay, I might have panic too."Decade said.

"Excuse me."they looked to see Chun-Li and Cammy behind them and Chun-Li said:"care to explain the other worlds part?"

"Not here, someone could be watching us."Decade said.

"We have a hotel room, we can go there."Cammy said and he nodded.

They went back to they're hotel while they made sure no one saw Cheetara, they arrive at a room that had two beds and Decade explained to them about they're adventures and what they are.

Chun-Li wa sitting on a bed and she looks at Riku who was looking at her."so your from another world while being a hero known as Kamen Riders."

"Yes, normally I don't like to tell about these things to other people unless I need to but after Cheetara appeared I had no choice."Riku said.

"Well aren't you a interesting group of people."Cammy said.

Chun-Li thinks about what they can do and asked:"are you planning to join the tournament?"

"Maybe, Ranma is interested in it."Riku said.

"Well how about we join forces, this way we can stop Shadaloo's plan together."Chun-Li said.

Riku thinks about her offer and said:"very well."

"Hey."Kisara gets they're attention."since were working together can you teach me your moves?"

This surprises them and Cammy asked."why?"

"After see you girls fight them off it made want to get stronger too, I want to help my friends so will you help me."Kisara said and he even looks at Ranma who was resting next to a wall.

Chun-Li saw that and smiles, she goes up to her and said:"you like him don't you?"Kisara get surprised with a blush."I can see you want to do it for him so alright."that made her smile.

"Hey know anyone good that I can learn too?"Ranma asked.

"We have a couple of friends that can teach you."Cammy said making him excited.

Riku smiles and then looks at Cheetara who was looking outside a window, good thing the training Ranma did with the wolf fang fist made him able to control his fear so humanoid cats don't effect him only the real ones, he goes up to her and asked:"are you going to be fine?"

"I'll survive, I dealt with many battles back home, but until I'm home I think I'll help."Cheetara smiles at him.

Riku smiles and said:"don't worry, we'll get you home."

"I'm not in a hurry since it's peaceful there now."Cheetara said and he nodded.

Riku now found a group that will be able to help him in this new world while Ranma and Kisara will learn more in the way of the fighters there to gget stronger.

**Note:Street Fighter is the world that Riku is in now, Kisara and Ranma will learn from the fighters gaining they're moves for the future battles, Cheetara is from the 2011 series of Thundercats and her home is in peace now and yes she is in the harem, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 well Fairy tail I have idea but not just with Decade, scrozzle One Piece is a maybe."**


	39. Chapter 38 Assassin Spider

**Chapter 38 Assassin Spider**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

After meeting Chun-li and Cammy Kisara has been training with them for a long time, they were now in a dojo they were able to get and Ranma and Riku watch Chun-Li train Kisara in her fighting style, they were doing kicks while clashing them together, they then went back and Kisara did Chun-li's Hyakuretsukyaku attack throwing multiple kicks which Chun-Li blocked and grabbed her leg surprsing Kisara, then she throws her up into the air and charges her Kikoken making Kisara widen her eyes so she did the spinning bird kick to make her fly up and she dodged the blast.

Kisara then lands on the ground tired and looks at Chun-li who smiled."that was good Kisara."

"Yeah."Cammy goes up to her side."you improved a lot since last time, you are a fast learner."

"Well thanks."Kisara got up.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do energy attacks later."Chun-li said.

"I hope so too, those things are awesome."Kisara said.

"Well she looks like she's having fun."Ranma said.

"Yeah, she's been getting stronger like how you were able to do it."Riku said.

"Okay next it's my turn to train you while Chun-li will show who Ranma will be training with."Cammy said.

"Well about time."Ranma said.

"Don't worry he's a great martial artist."Chun-Li said and she takes the boys while Cammy trained Kisara.

They went outside to the entrance and waited, Ranma was looing at the gate and then they saw someone enter the place, it was a man wearing a white gi, red headband and red gloves.

"Ryu."Chun-Li smiled seeing him.

"Chun-li, good to see you again."Ryu said.

"Yeah, good that you came I would like to introduce you to Ranma."Chun-li points at Ranma.

They walk up to each other and look into they're eyes, Ryu then smiled and said:"I can see why Chun-li said you had potential, so wanna show me some of your skills."

"Sure why not."Ranma said.

They then went to different sides with Ryu on the right and Ranma on the left, Chun-li and Riku watch the fight near the door and they started.

Ranma starts with the first attack being the wolf fang fist attack, Ryu then starts to block them while going back, Ranma then jumps up and tries a spin kick which Ryu blocks and throws him away but Ranma recovers and lands on his feet.

"Okay that's good enough, you have a potential and your style is good but there is always room for improvement."Ryu said.

"Yeah I know, I want to be best martial artist I can be."Ranma said.

"Well I can hel you with that, you seem to use ki in order to make your attacks stronger but you can do more."Ryu then looks to a tree and charges a energy blast."hadoken."he then shoots it making the tree explode.

"Wow, that was amazing."Ranma said.

"Yeah, but I should warn you that this power has a dark side to it, so don't let yourself consumed by it."Ryu said and that made Riku remember of his own dark side."but theres another power that can surpass it."

Ranma thinks about it and said:"alright, let's do it."Ryu smiled at his determination.

"Well while you train, I'll go for a walk."Riku said.

"Want some company?"Chun-li asked.

"Well sure, but what about Kisara?"Riku said.

"She's fine, Cammy with finish the rest of the day."Chun-li said.

"Okay."Riku said and they walked out together.

"Well it seems she found someone she's interested."Ryu said.

"Well he's always lucky with girls."Ranma said with a smirk.

"So did you find someone you care?"Ryu asked making him blush.

"Well I wouldn't really say it like that."Ranma said.

"Would it be this Kisara girl, well she might help you be your determination to fight on."Ryu said. making Ranma think."well now let's begin the training."

Riku and Chun-li were walking the streets together and Riku said:"say what got you interested in coming with me?"

"Well can I say, you have this feel to you that makes me want to be with you."Chun-li said.

"Really."Riku said with a smirk.

"Yeah, so what is like being a hero?"Chun-li asked.

"You know, traveling and saving many lives, it can be hard but I can do it, so what about you?"Riku asked.

"Well I'm trying to go after the man known as M Bison."Chun-li said with a glare.

Riku looks at her surprised and said:"what did he do?"

"He killed my father."Chun-li said shocking him."I need to make him pay, I want him to be judge for what he did."

He then puts a hand on her shoulder and she looks at him."hey it's okay, I have seen true evil as well, so I'll help you out since he might appear in the tournament."

Chun-li got surprised and she nodded, they then saw a truck coming towards them and Riku pushes her to the side and jumps to the other one, then the truck crashes into a wall and it explodes making a barrier of fire seperate them.

"Riku are you okay?"Chun-li calls out to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, but we need to meet each other on the other side."Riku said.

Riku then sees something charing at him and gets kicked away to an alley.

"Riku!"Chun-Li called out to him and she runs to the other side.

Riku stands up and sees a woman lands in front of him in crouch, she wears purple dudou on her chest supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored sweat pants and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons.

She then stands up and looks at him with a smirk."so your one of the guys that beat Vega and Balrog."

"Who are you?"Riku said.

"I am Juri."she then gets a evil look."the boss ordered me to capture you to learn more about your suits."she then charges at him making Riku put his arms up, he then kicks kicked down againa nd sees her right eye glow.

"I'm not going to lose."he then takes out the dienddriver and shoots while she dodged the shots jumping around the walls.

He then takes out the card and inserts it and she lands on the floor.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

She then charges at him."henshin."he then shoots it at her making her get pushed back.

**DIEND!**

He transforms into Kamen Rider Diend and she looks at it with interest."so you have a different one."she then lauches a fireball from her kick and he counters it with a blast.

She then charges at him and he runs at highspeed making her look around thanks to her eyes, he starts to shoot at her while she dodged the blasts.

"I need to stop her."Diend then puts a card on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

He then shoots multiple shots that tracked her and his her, she then gets pushed back and he saw her getting a insane grin, her eye glowed and she starts to run around faster and then starts to hit him multiple times.

"Not bad, come on show me more."Juri said while laughing.

Diend then starts to defend himself and then jumps back to avoid her while she hits the ground, she then looks at him and he puts two cards on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: IXA, PSYGA!**

He then summons both Kamen Rider Ixa burst mode and Psyga.

"Return that life back to god."Ixa said.

"It's show time."Psyga said.

"So you can summon others too, this just makes it more interesting."Juri then starts to run around.

Then both riders start to attack her with Ixa shooting and Pysga flying with his jet pack while shooting too."come on."

They then start to hit her and then Diend shoots her making her get pushed back, she then goes to her knees with her head down.

"Don't get fooled."Diend said to the summons.

She then opens her eyes and her glows even brighter, she then then grabs Psyga by the neck with her legs and throws him at Ixa, she then spins around with hers legs on fire and hits them multiple times making them vanish.

"How did she do that."Diend said surprised.

She then smirks and then does a come get it gesture, he then runs up to her to punch her but she goes behind him."over here."

"This is the end for you."Juri then kicks him like a tornadoe bring him up into the air, she then kicks him down and appears bellow, she then kicks Diend in the back making him hang above her with his head next to hers."that felt good."she then touches his helmet, she then slams him to the ground."too bad."

She then goes to grab him but he grabs her arm surprising her, he then kicks her away and she watches as he stands up with a dark aura around him."Your going to pay for that."he then vanishes surprising her and then appears behind her, she turns around only to get punched in the face and then he shoots at her point blank, he then starts to kick her multiple times and then throws her to the other side.

He watches her lying on her back and then she opens her eyes and jumps back up, she then sees her lip was cut so she brushes the blood off with her hand to see it."I never met a man that can do that to me, your special, I might just keep you."

"Juri."they then looked to see Chun-li running towards her.

She got angry and said."next time."she then jumps away to the other side and runs.

"Darn it, she escaped."Chun-li then goes up to Diend."are you okay?"

Diend's aura vanished and he said:"yeah, I'm okay."

"Juri is a dangerous fighter, she works for M. Bison, they must be after you too."Chun-li said.

"Well she was a strong fighter but I was able to do it."Diend said and he transforms back.

"Well I'm glad your alright."Chun-li said with a smile and he smiled too.

"Well how about we get some lunch."Riku said.

"Really, you want to eat after that."Chun-li said.

"Why not, she's gone and I doubt she would be stupid again to attack again after that damage she took and with you at my side."Riku said.

"Okay, I know a good place."Chun-li said and they went to get something to eat.

Shadaloo's base.

Juri entered a dark room and sees M Bison there waiting for her.

"So how was the mission?"Bison asked.

"Well he's a interesting one, I would have beat him but then he has this like aura that made him stronger."Juri said.

"Really."Bison said interested.

"Yes, it was interesting and maybe he can use it more in the other form since he blue armor."Juri said.

"Interesting, well I just have to see more of this Decade more."Bison said with a grin.

"Well I'll be going."Juri said and she left thinking of a way to get him herself.

Bison was interested in Decade because of his power, he didn't expect the young man to be able to surpass Juri but it seems he might have found a new soldier or even better a new body.

**Note:Kisara is now training with Chun-li and Cammy to learn they're moves while Ranma is now training with Ryu, Riku met Juri and Bison learned about more of Riku which is not a good sign, now to answer the reviews:"Guest no Mk is a real rider world with hibiki so no, Ichika4594 I can't say yet if he would go to that world, Bobby maybe, KarmaChaos5 I don't think a chain chomp will appear,Guest no I didn't forget as I told everyone I'm not doing ryuki until every rider is at least with the same number of chapters or in season 2, Guest x it's not really based on anything but it's like after street fighter 4, to answer from the stories KarmaChaos5 Tekken is a option and to the Guest from Ryuki I am not forgetting the poses I just didn't put them since Jin is fist bumping with the heroes so If I don't do something like poses it's for a reason.**


	40. Chapter 39 Dark Girls

**Chapter 39 Dark Girls**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

A few days have passed since Riku and his friends entered this world, Ranma and Kisara trained hard in order to get stronger for each other and for they're friends, Riku and Chun-li have been hanging out with each other a lot more and Chun-li had fun being with Riku even developing feelings for him.

Cheetara then came back from a small training trip from the woods since she wanted to get stronger on her own so they didn't see her last time and she was shocked to hear about what Juri did so she decided to stay at the dojo in case she decided to attack again.

Riku was walking down the streets, he went to get to know the city more before the tournament starts, he then stops to see a woman at a park, she has dark skin, short silvery-white hair and blue eyes, she was barefoot along with wearing only a top with shorts of some kind, she was also pretty tall compared to other woman and was on a tree branch while doing a handstand.

She was smiling until she felt something weird, she then looks at Riku and felt both a heart of justice but also a darkness inside of him, she then jumps off and lands in front of him in a crouch, Riku got surprised and she then stands up smiling at him.

"Hello stranger, i can feel good beats inside of you but also a darkness as well."She said.

That shocked Riku, he then remembers Dark Decade and said:"how did you know about that?"

"I sense you have a inner struggle that you are trying to control that darkness so you don't harm those that you love."She said.

"Okay, what's your name?"Riku asked.

"I am Elena."Elena said.

"Okay Elena, my name is Riku and your right, a long time ago I was in a place with a dark energy that I absorbed by accident and it like infected me, but I don't let it control who I am."Riku said.

"That is good, I know your a kind person."Elena said.

"So what brings you here Elena?"Riku asked.

"I came here to travel around the world to see many new friends, I can see that you would be a good one too."Elena smiles at him.

"Well that is nice of you, I should be going but your free to come as well."Riku said and she nodded.

They then walked around together and then they go around a forest at Elena's request, then Riku saw her dance while he watches her, he smiles while she dances and she was happy doing it, he had to admit she is a beauty but he isn't some dog so he has self control, then she grabbed his hand surprising him and pulls him towards her, she then starts to dance with while he was stunned, then they tripped with her failing on top of him, Riku then sees her up to his face surprising her and Elena was blushing, she then smiles and sits up but her waist was on top of his crotch.

"I can feel good beats."Elena said.

"Okay, but can you get off me, this is a weird position."Riku said.

"But I prefer this type of position, I can feel our beats in synch."Elena said which she meant they're hearts.

"Elena this is too foward."Riku said with a blush since he didn't expect the girl that wanted to be friends fast trying to try for love now with him.

She then stands up and he sees the sun shine behind her making her more pretty, she then smiles and then sits next to him.

"I have never would have thought in my travels I might have found one that would make my beats faster."Elena said.

"Okay."Riku stands up."I know what your feeling but you should know I have many girlfriends."that surprised her."so I shouldn't do this unless your okay since you might think I'm tricking you or something."

She then thinks about it and smiled, then to his surprise she jumps at him with her arms and legs around him, she then smiles at him and he got surprised, this is what happened with Margaret and then she kissed him.

"Well isn't this sweet."they then stopped and looked up to see Juri on a branch."here I was going home after a perfect mission I see a girl kissing my man."

"Riku, you know her?"Elena asked.

"Not in a good way, and what do you mean your man, last time you tried to kill me."Riku said.

"But you didn't, that makes you perfect."Juri puts her hands together while giving him lustful look.

"Yeah, I would like to see you try, your not the first assassin I faced."Riku then remembered the ones he has as his girlfriends.

"Well then."she then jumps behind him."I will love to get to know you better, but I'll make sure were alone."she then leaves while putting a sway on her hips.

"I feels a darkness from her and the trees say the same thing."Elena said.

"Well you should be careful around her if you want to be with me."Riku said.

"I will be there for you, my dance will defend me against her."Elena said.

Then they saw two rifts from a distance open shocking them, from one came three figures while the other one.

"Oh don't tell me this happened again."Riku said.

"What?"Elena said confused.

He then gets her off and said:"I need to check it who got out."he then runs towards it with Elena following him.

He then stops to see a giant web there, stuck on it was three girls with one being a cat girl with long blue hair and white fur covering her private parts, one looked like a Jiang-Shi with giant metal claws, the other was a succubus looking woman but she looked different then Kurumu with her having long green hair with bat wings on her head and the last girl who was looking at them was a spider looking woman with six arms, five eyes and she was carrying tea cups and a pot in her arms.

"Well I didn't expect to leave my home but now I find you four trying to attack me."Spider woman said.

"Hey it wasn't our fault."Jiang-Shi said.

"Felicia you had to make her mad."Succubus said to the cat woman.

"I thought she was the one that sent us here."Felicia said.

"Well let's get her."Succubus then breaks freen along with her friends and they prepare to fight the spider woman.

"Wait."Riku said stopping them."what caused you all to come here was not her or anyone you know, what happened was known as dimensional rifts."

"Dimensional rifts?"Jiang-Shi said.

"Yes, they're rifts that open in between worlds when something is messing with other worlds, I know who's doing this and they are bad news, so don't fight each other unless you want to be responsible for killing a innocent."Riku said.

They think about it and the succubus said:"alright, so what's your name?"

"My name is Riku."Riku said.

Well Riku I am Morrigan and these are Hsien-Ko and Felicia."Morrigan points at the other two.

"And my name is Muffet."Muffet then jumps down next to him and giggles.

"Well nice to meet you all, it's dangerous for you to stay here since theres a evil group that would hunt you down, so it's better that you stay with my group for you safety until my mission here is done."Riku said.

They think about it and Muffet said:"well It might not be bad to live with a human."

"Alright, I must say your pretty cute."Morrigan goes up to him.

Elena looks at Hsien-Ko and said:"you have a spirit watching over you."

"Oh you mean my sister, yes she is with me."Hsien-Ko said.

"Okay let's go."Felicia said happy about it.

Back at the dojo Ranma and Kisara were lying down on the grass looking at the clouds together after finishing they're training.

"Hey Ranma how long have we met since that day when you came into my world?"Kisara asked.

"I don't know like months."Ranma said.

"Yeah I can see it."Kisara said and she then smiled."you know I'm glad I met you."

"Oh really why?"Ranma asked.

"If I didn't I would had been the same girl that got her ass kicked against the cow, now look at this I'm in a new world learning from her femal martial artists who kick ass."

"Yeah, you also were a good sparring partner for me too."Ranma said with a smile.

Kisara then rolls to the side to look at him, Ranma then looks at her and they look into each others eyes.

Chun-li and Cammy watched them from the entrance and smiled for them.

"They deserve to be happy."Cammy said.

"Yeah."Chun-li said and hopes she and Riku could do the same.

Then white cat goes in between the couple and they look at it."meow."

They then screamed, Ranma was away from it while Kisara was hugging the kitty.

"So cute."Kisara said.

Cammy and Chun-li blinked and Cammy said:"where did that cat come from?"

"Well looks like she came here first."they then saw Riku come in with Elena first.

"Riku, why are you with Elena?"Chun-li asked since she knew her from the past tournament.

"We met in the streets and she got attached to me."Riku said.

She then hugs him from behind surprising them and Chun-li got jealous.

"Yeah, well we found a certain group from those rifts we told you about."Riku then looks at the cat who jumps out of Kisara's arms and transforms into Felicia.

"Hi."Felicia said.

"Wow how did she do that?"Ranma said calming a little since humanoid cats don't scare him as much thanks to his training.

"She's being from another world along with two of her friends, but another also came from a different world."Riku said and the other three girls came surprising them.

"Well good thing you were able to find them, Shadaloo could have taken advantage of them."Cammy said.

"Yeah, it's bad enough Cheetara came here too with those rifts."Riku said.

"Who's Cheetara?"Hsien-Ko asked.

"I'm here."Cheetara then jumps from the roof and lands on the ground in front of them.

"Wow your like me."Felicia said running up to her and she got surprised.

"Well your similar to me but I think we ear more clothes than just being naked."Cheetara said.

"Naked, but I have fur on."Felicia said making her sigh.

"Look how about we just go inside and talk about it."Riku said

"Well I hope you have room since I'm tired."Morrigan said and she goes inside.

"Hey wait for me."Hsien-Ko said.

"Well this is going to be interesting."Kisara said.

Later the new girls decided to hear stories about Riku's adventures and they were interested with Hsien-Ko wanting to know more about the drivers and weapons he has and saw.

Chun-li got out of the showed and was walking down the halls wearing a yellow shirt, she then looks outside to see Cheetara and Riku sitting together watching the moon.

"Riku, will I ever go back home?"Cheetara asked.

"Of course, you just need to have hope, after were finished we can go back to my home and find your world."Riku said.

She looks at him with a smile, she then goes up to his face surprising him."I never met a man that could make me feel safe, so I need to know something."she then kissed him shocking Chu-li.

She then breaks it and said:"I know my answer, it's a yes."

"You know my situation right?"Riku asked.

"Yes, I don't mind sharing."Cheetara said with a smile."now I'll go to my room, see you later my love."she then leaves and he shakes his head.

Riku then goes back to his room and then sees Chun-li next to it.

"Chun-li?"Riku said surprised.

"Riku can I talk to you?"She asked.

"Sure."Riku said.

"Why do you have so many women?"Chun-li asked.

"Okay, first off I thought I would just be with the first girl I met who became my wife only but then came another and the girls then decided behind my back to have the harem."Riku said.

"I see, so what do you do when you meet a girl that loves you?"Chun-li goes up to him.

"I guess i don't have a choice, like I met girls I don't want anything to do with them but then there others that I don't mind being with, so I just accept them if that what makes them happy."Riku said.

"Then make me happy."Chun-li then kisses him surprising Riku.

"Okay then did this happen?"Riku asked.

"After we got together so much, before Juri attacked you I can see you were a kind man that would protect those that you care about, so I decided to follow my heart with you."Chun-li said she once thought that Ryu might have been the one but he wasn't interested but then she met Riku.

"Well thanks."Riku said.

"Stay with me tonight."Chun-li said and he sighs.

"Alright."Riku said making her smile.

They then went to her room and slept together but Riku didn't had sex with her like the other girls since he wanted to give some time before that happens and it was the girls that always ask him.

**Note:Well Riku not met Morrigan, Hsien-Ko and Felicia from Darkstalkers and Muffet from Undertale, they're girls I want to give to him for his harem being non human girls and Elena is another Street Fighter girl I like she's more foward so she started her relationshio quicker and Chun-li was because of all the girls that like Riku made her try to get answer, now to answer reviews:"KarmaChaos5 well yeah Elena is one as you saw and Guest well maybe but it might not be Golden Wind so maybe part 3 or 4 if I were to do it."**


	41. Chapter 40 Night of Passion

**Chapter 40 Night of Passion**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

After Chun-li and Riku started dating they got very close to each other, they got along just fine along with some of the other girls like Cheetara and Elana, Morrigan liked to play games and Riku played with her for fun but she was also foward sometimes with her trying to make bets that he had to refuse, Felicia liked acting like a cat with him like sleeping on his bed while being on top of him and Muffet likes to make donuts for everyone to try and tea even but she always gives him strange looks that weren't hatred but something else.

It was night time and Riku was going outside to the hot springs, Ranma said he would join him later but he would go ahead, while walking the bathroom door opened and to his shock Elena came out naked showing off her exotic body.

She the looks at him and he said:"Elena you can't just go around naked."then she hugs him in the same way with her boobs at his chest.

"My love, come and let us become one."Elana said surprising him.

"Whoa, whoa, you can't just say that."Riku then puts her done and looks at her eyes."look Elena I know that you like and all but what would your father think if he knew you did it before getting married?"

"Father and mother did it before they got married."Elena said shocking him."so it's okay."she then tries to take his clothes off but then he picks her up and puts her in room then closed the door.

"Good night Elena."Riku then leaves her.

He then leaves her alone and takes a bag with him, when he got outside he saw Cheetara on the roof and she looks at him."Riku, where are you going at this time?"

"To the hot springs, and don't worry Ranma will go there too."Riku said.

"Alright, but be careful."Cheetara said.

"I will."Riku said and he leaves the place.

Elena watches him leave and she wanted to be with Riku, she could feel the beats inside of them being one so she knew he is the one for her, so she wants to be one with Riku and be his wife.

Later Riku arrived at the hot springs and goes inside a locker room, he noticed that it was empty and wonders why, after taking his clothes off Riku was now waering a towel and goes inside the spring that was a outside one.

He looks around and saw it was empty."this is strange, why would a spring be empty, there was a worker at the desk so either something happened or this place is losing business."

He then goes inside the spring and sits down, he then rests against a rock and waits for Ranma to come, he said he would be doing something probably with Kisara, they might as well kiss each other.

Someone was on top of the buidling watching him with a smirk and then jumps towards him, Riku then felt someone coming jumps away to avoid an attack, the rocks then gets broken by a kick and Riku looks to see Juri on top of it smirking at him.

"You again."Riku said.

"Well hello there Riku."Juri then licks her lips seeing his body."so nice to see you come here."

"Now I know why there was no one here, you were waiting for me."Riku said.

"Well I needed some alone time, now how about we have some action."Juri then charges towards him.

Riku then starts to dodge her while holding his towel, he had to leave his driver in the locker and now he has to face her she then jumps into the air and then shoots a fireball that knocks him down to the water, he then gets out only for her to catch him and stradling his waist.

"Now that I finally got you, I'll have my reward."Juri then starts to take her top off surprising him."you know I never met a man that could have so much power, first I wanted to destroy you but seeing that lovely aura made me want to have you instead, so let's make a powerful warrior together."she then takes it off to show her chest to him.

Riku tries to get her off but then he looked into her eyes and got surprised, she noticed his look and said:what?"

"You gotta be kidding me."Riku then pushes her down."your just lonely."

"What?!"Juri said.

"Don't even try to lie to me, I dealt with girls that are pretty bad, bad girls that find pleasure in hurting others."Riku's mind then goes to Bad Girl."she did it to find a purpose and was still lonely, your the same as her."

Juri then got angry and kicks him away."you don't know me."

"Oh really."Riku then gets up."then tell me, am I wrong?"Juri couldn't even respond."I was right, you love to cause pain and love fighting but deep down your just a girl that doesn't have anyone in her live to be for who you are, that's why you were trying to get me and your so called make a warrior together is the same as let make a baby, ao you wanted a family."

Juri growls and said:"fine, yes, are you happy now."

Riku shakes his head and walks up to her putting a hand on her shoulder making her look at him."I know there might still be some good, Bison is not someone you should trust so make the right choice."

Juri looks into his eyes and said."alright, I'll think about it."she then reahces to her pocket."but until then."she then takes a bottle and spills the dust contents on his face."that's something to have some fun."she then strips the rest of her clothes off and then tackles him.

She then looks into his eyes with a blush, she then licks her lips but before she could do anything they heard footsteps making her growl, she then picks her up clothes and Ranma came in.

"Hey Riku I'm here."he then sees Juri and she jumps away."hey."he then runs to Riku's side and watches her leave."what was she doing here?"

"She was trying to get me."Riku then gets up."but good thing you got here before she done anything freaky."

"What kind of freaky?"Ranma asked.

"You don't want to know, but I think we should go."Riku said and Ranma nodded.

"Shame I wanted to relax a bit."Ranma said and they went to get they're stuff.

Juri was in her appartment with a frown and said:"I was so close to have him become one with me, but now that aphrodisiac is wasted."

Riku and Ranma went back to the dojo and Riku was walking around the halls, he was feeling strange and wonders what Juri meant by having some fun with that bottle.

Chun-li them saw him and said:"hey Riku."

"Oh hey Chun."Riku said and she goes up to him and gives him a kiss.

"How was your bath in the springs?"Chun-li asked.

She then sees his blushing and breathing hard."Riku what's wrong?"

Morrigan then comes out of her room."hey what's this sensation?"she then noticed Riku's state."oh no, Riku did you get hit by an aphrodisiac?"

"What?!"Chun-li said shocked.

"I did, a certain someone came and sprayed me with it."Riku said.

"How do we stop it?"Chun-li asked Morrigan.

"Sleep with him."Morrigan said making her blush.

"What, I won't take advantage of Riku."Chun-li said.

"Then I'll take him."Morrigan said and she takes him to her room.

"No!"Chun-li snatches him away.

"Then do it."Morrigan said.

Chun-li looks at Riku and said:"okay."she then takes to her room.

Riku was sitting on the bed and said:"I can't believe I got hit by that type of thing."

"Don't worry, I'll help you."Chun-li said.

She then goes to his pants and takes it off to show his hard member making her blush at the size of it, she then strokes it making him moan and then she starts to lick it, she then lets her hair got free while and starts to suck it, she stars going up and down while licking it with her tongue, Riku then starts to push her head too and then he came inside of her making some come out of her mouth, she then takes her mouth off his member and swallows it.

"Wow, you came so much."Chun-li said,

"Sorry."Riku said.

"No it's okay."she then stands up to see he was still hard."but I think we should go to the next part."she then takes off her clothes starting with her shirt and then parts.

She then takes Riku's clothes off and they were now naked, they then looked into each others eyes and they kissed, they then landed on her bed with her on top of him, they then seperated with spit line coming out of they're lips, she then stands up in top of him and then holds his member."I'm ready."she then positions herself on top of the member, she then goes down stabbing her pussy with it making her moan.

She then starts to jump up and down and Riku goes with her movements, he then grabs her breasts to massage them and she moans even more."yes, yes."

She then goes faster but then she takes it off."It's too early for me to get pregnant."she then puts it on her butt hole and moves around faster, she smiles and then Riku came inside of her, she then falls down and Riku holds her, he then takes it out to see it leaking out of her.

Riku was still hard but he couldn't use her."I can't break her."

"Then need some help."Riku then sees Morrigan watching him with a smirk."I must say you were pretty good."

"Okay I don't even know you that much to do it."Riku said and he puts Chun-li down on her bed gently while getting up.

"Oh that's a shame, good thing I have a second option."Morrigan said and then Elena came.

"Elena!?"Riku said surprised.

"My mate."Elena then jumps at him.

After some time Chun-li woke up to see Riku pounding Elena from behind while she moans with a smile."What?"she then looks at Morrigan."was this your doing?"

"He didn't want to break you so I had Elena come and help him."Morrigan said.

Chun-li got jealous since this was supposed to her time with him.

Elena then turns around to hug him."our beats are now together."they then kissed while humping at each other and he then came inside of her making her moan.

"Well I made sure she wouldn't get pregnant today."Morrigan said.

She then smirks to see that Riku was still hard."well I see that you are still ready for more, that aphrodisiac must have been really strong since you went two rounds with her."

She then goes up to him and said:"so how about it Riku."she then kisses him.

Chun-li growls and said:"I'll take the rest."

Morrigan smirks and said:"then why don't we all do it."that made her blush.

"Just great."Riku said with a grunt.

Morrigan then looks at the window and said:"what about you, Cheetara."then Cheetara pokes her head in with a blush."I know you heard everything, your just lucky that Felicia is a heavy sleeper."

"I shouldn't act like this, I'm a cleric."Cheetara said.

"Well everyone has desires so I would take this chance to show how much you love him."Morrigan said.

Cheetara gave up, she then opened the window and jumped inside.

Then each of the girls inlcuding Elena were all naked with each having sex with Riku, Riku was doing doggy style with Cheetara making her moan and even kissed her neck while they make out, then Morrigan ride on top of Riku while moaning then she puts him on her boobs making him suck on them, Elena was then being pounded missionary while holding him with a big smile, then Chun-li was being pounded from behind.

After that they were all on they're knees with Morrigan jerking off Riku with her dick in front of them, she then sucks on it, then Cheetara was next sucking it, Elena then does it and finally Chun-li sucks it, then Riku came on they're faces making them smile.

"Well the nights still young so let's keep going."Morrigan said making Riku sigh.

Juri watched them from a building and said:"darn it, I would have had the best fun with him now it was wasted with those four girls, now I'll just have to make sure to do it next time."she then leaves while they still had sex.

**Note:Well Riku lucky again to have four girls in one night, Juri is now going to the path of being good while developing actual feelings and now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 well they might appear but I won't say when, Guest X yeah it would to certain riders, Bobby Jenkins touhou might not even appear and who would win well if we use Dark Decade Riku then he wins because he has Ohma Zi-O as appart of one of his forms.**


	42. Chapter 41 Passion never ends

**Chapter 41 Passion never ends**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

Next day Riku woke up and sees the four girls that he slept on top of him, he smiles and he then sneaks off away from them, he had practice being with so many different girls he devoloped a few tricks to get out of them, he then goes outside dressed and walks around the halls, he then sees Ranma come out and he saw that his eyes had bags.

"What happened, didn't sleep?"Riku asked.

"Of course I didn't, you kept me all night with your girlfriends."Ranma said angry.

"Well excuse me, why don't you try it with Kisara."Riku said making him blush.

"Will you stop with that."Ranma said.

"Only when you tell her."Riku said.

"Fine."Ranma then goes to the other side and he looks outside to see Kisara training making him smile.

Riku then walks to a kitchen and sees Muffet there and she saw him."hi Riku."

"Hey Muffet, so what are you doing?"Riku asked.

"Some donuts."She then takes out a tray."want some?"

Riku takes one and said:"sure."he then eats it."this is pretty good."

"Why thank you."Muffet then giggles and goes up to him."you know you must have had some fun last night."

That made him surprised."what?"

"I heard what you did, you had sex for at least five hours before sleeping with those four girls."she then leans towards him."I never thought a human could be able to do that."

"Well I had a little thing making me too much excited plus I had practice."Riku said.

"Well wanna try that practice with me."Muffet suggested.

"Okay I never thought a bug girl would be interested in me."Riku said.

"Not exactly a bug but what do you think?"Muffet goes up to his face.

"Look I just got out of bed and last night I had sex with so many girls so I'm not going to do it."Riku said making her pout.

He then goes outside and then sees the mail box with a letter, he then opens it and takes out the letter, he then opens it and then gets shocked.

He then runs inside and then Felicia jumps on top of him saying:"good morning Riku."she then purs.

"Yes, good morning Felicia."Riku said.

Hsien-Ko then runs up to them and said:"sorry Riku but she couldn't resist being next to you."

"It's alright but we need everyone together."Riku said making them confused.

Then everyone got together and they saw the letter being a invite to the tournament for Riku and Ranma.

"Hey why did we get an invite to the tournament?"Ranma asked.

"Bison must have found out about you two from Vega and Balrog and decided to get you while you participate in the tournament."Chun-li said.

"It's dangerous then for you both to enter."Cammy said.

"We don't have much of a choice, Bison might send some of his grunts after anyone we know, so it's better we go and finish this."Riku said.

"Yeah he's got a point."Ranma said.

Chun-li got worried and he then said:"don't worry, he doesn't know who is messing with."she then smiled.

"Alright, we we should just get some training done before the day happens."Ranma said and they nodded.

Then Riku, Ranma, Chun-li, Cammy and Kisara started to train, the girls trained together to get stronger while Ranma and Riku were in they're rider forms.

Arms and Decade were clashing blades together while Hsien-Ko watches them looking excited seeing they're rider forms and weapons, they then jumped back and Arms went into a stance."hadoken."he then shoots the blast making Decade jumps over it and then Arms does a tatsumaki senpuu kyaku hitting Decade in the air and then throws him down, Decade then recovers and then sees Arms coming down towards him with his sword, Decade then takes out a card and inserts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI!**

Decade became Hibiki and then jumps away, he then starts to punch at him with his hands covered in fire and then gives one good punch to the face sending him away.

"Alright that's enough."Decade and Arms transformed back.

"That was amazing."Hsien-Ko said going up to Riku.

"Well thanks."Riku said.

"I'll be going."Ranma then leaves them.

"You gotta show me more of your weapons they're so amazing."Hsien-Ko said leaning up to him but then she falls down on top of him.

She then saw her boobs were on his face and she then jumps back with a blush.

He gets up and said:"okay didn't expect that."

"No fair."They then saw Felicia jump at her side."you can't be that mean to me, I wanted to be with Riku and your trying to take him."

"No, I would never do that even if I find him handsome."Hsien-Ko then covers her mouth with her face completly red.

"Really, you both like me."Riku said.

"Looks like it."He then sees Cammy go up to his side.

"So how's training with Kisara and Chun-li?"Riku asked.

"It went pretty well, say can I talk to you alone?"Cammy asked.

"Sure, why not."They then went together leaving the two girls there.

They were still arguing about Riku and then Muffet goes up to them."hey there."

They got surprised and said:"Muffet."

"So fighting over Riku?"Muffet said and they nodded."but why, Riku has a harem so just join."they then looked at each other surprised.

Riku and Cammy were alone on one side of the Dojo and Riku asked:"so what did you want to talk about?"

"You know I just wanted to know if your going to treat Chun-li well."Cammy said.

"Well yeah, I learned how to be a good man from my parents and I have way too many girls that help me with that."Riku said.

"I see, well that's good, I'm happy that she was able to find love but theres sone thing I was thinking."Cammy said going up to him.

"What?"Riku said.

"I want to be appart of that happiness."she then kissed him surprising Riku.

After she stopped he asked:"when did this happen?"

"Oh well after so much time being together I couldn't help myself, it isn't fair Chun gets her man so I went to have my spot there too."Cammy said.

"Just great."Riku said.

"Don't be like that,"Cammy then sees Ranma and Kisara talking to each other."wanna help me give them a push."

"Yeah."Riku and Cammy goes up to them.

"So Ranma theres something I want to ask?"Kisara said nervous with a blush.

"Okay what is it?"Ranma asked.

She then tries to say it but then Cammy speeds up behind her pushing Kisara and then she kissed him, they blushed before they kissed each other, Riku and Cammy smiled and fist bumped.

Later at night Riku was in his room and was preapring to go to bed so he was shirtless but then he heard a knock.

"Who is it?"Riku said and then Cammy went in.

"Hello Riku."Cammy had a smirk.

"Okay what brings you here?"Riku said since he had an idea.

"Well I was thinking, I know that you and Chun-li slept together so how about we do it as well."Cammy takes her boots and gloves first.

She then takes off her leotard slowly and then pulls it down revealing her naked body to him, she then dances a bit to seduce him and then she pushes him to his bed.

"So what do you think?"Cammy said with her arms behind her head.

"You look great."Riku said.

"Why thank you."Cammy then pulls his pants down and revealed his hard member making her smile, she then starts to stroke it while smiling at him, then she puts her boobs over it and starts moving them up and down, she then starts to suck the tip as well while licking it.

Riku breaths a bit harder and he puts his hands over her head and starts to move her up and down, Cammy was enjoying it and then starts to suck faster until he came inside of her, she then takes her mouth out and swallows it.

"Well now for the next step."Cammy said and she jumps towards him making her pussy get stabbed by his member making her moan, she then starts to jump up and down while he did the same, they moan with each other and she then kissed him making they're tongues touch each other, she then turns around to let him fuck her from behind while she moans and he kissed her neck, she then goes faster until they both came at the same time.

She was breathing hard and then he took his dick out making his juice come out of her, she then holds him with her arms around his neck.

"Man that was amazing."Cammy said.

"Well glad you like it."Riku said.

"Well my turn."they looked up to see Muffet smiling at them while wearing black lingerie she then falls down and pulls up her skirt to reveal she wasn't wearing nothing."well shall we."

"You were watching us."Cammy said.

"Of course now get off."Muffet pulls her out and then jumps on top of Riku, she then grabs his member with two of her hands and jerks it while using another to finger herself."having this many hands are very handy for a lot of things."she then goes on top of him and starts to ride Riku making her moan, she then brings him up to kiss him while she was humping him, then Cammy grabbed her boobs to massage them making her blush.

"This is a little pay back for doing that."Cammy said.

She then goes to Riku and puts his down, then she sits on his face making lick her pussy and she moaned as well, they jumped up and down and Muffert used her arms to massage her and Cammy's boobs at the same time, then Riku came inside of Muffet making her scream.

She then gets off along with Cammy and she said:"okay now for the other two."

Riku then sees Felicia and Hsien-Ko come in with the latter being naked, he grunts and they approached him, they then start to suck at his dick one at a time while they're boobs sandwiched it, they went up and Felicia sucks it when they went down, they went up and Hsien-Ko sucks it, Muffet then gruns and goes bellow them and starts to finger both girls making them both moans, she giggles and then Cammy massages her boobs making Muffet moan but then the other arms she had finger herself, Cammy and massaged Cammy's boobs, Felicia and Hsien-Ko sped up the massage while licking his dick and then he came on they're faces.

They then licked each other face to get the cum off, then they let Riku get up and Hsien-Ko lies down with Felicia on top facing her with they're boobs together, then Riku puts his dick on Felicia pussy making her moan, she then meows while he pounded her, her movements also made Hsien-Ko moan since they're boobs were together, then Riku gets faster and she was smiling while he did it and then he came inside of Felicia.

He takes it off and said:"your turn Hsien-Ko."he then stabs her pussy making her moan, he then pounds at her and Cammy and Muffet watched from the sides of the bed with a smile, Hsien-Ko was smiling and then Felicia got off her to let Hsien-Ko grabs Riku around his body in a hug, then her sister spirit came also naked and she kissed Riku surprising her while she and her sister moaned at the same time since they felt the same pleasure, then he came inside of her making them scream and Hsien-Ko's sister went back, he then puts her in bed and looks at the girls.

"Well I hope you had your fun tonight."Riku said.

"Actually we want more, as well as the rest of them."Muffet said and she points at the door,

Riku turns around to see Chun-li Cheetara, Morrigan and Elena naked in front of him.

"Oh no."Riku said.

"Oh yes, so let's go."Morrigan said and they all tackled him.

Then all the girls slept with Riku in every different positions they could do like last night only with Muffet playing with the girls making them excited for Riku even more, they even lined up with they're butts at him while he fucked each one at a time, they all loved it and even came so many times in each if they're holes while they also get covered in they're faces and Riku was tired but survived.

After some time later Riku, Ranma, Kisara, Chun-li and Cammy stand in front of the building for the tournament.

"Now let's go."Riku said and they went in to face Shadoloo and save the world.

**Note:Well Riku's luck strikes again with this chapter with him sleeping with all of his girls, Cammy is now another girl of the harem and now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 maybe, Guest X well theres an alien girl I want from a different series, Guest not gonna say it since no spoilers, Bobby Jenkins interesting choices but I won't say it now since I don't want to tell everyone who's going to be in the harem."**


	43. Chapter 42 Tournament round 1

**Chapter 42 Tournament round 1**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

Riku and his friends arrived at the tournament, the non human girls were just watching from the shadows so they would be found, the arena was a circle one with a crowed looking at the arena cheering to see who will fight next.

Riku and Ranma were at the entrance to the arena and Riku said:"looks like one of us will be next."

"Yeah, I checked were not going to face each other."Ranma said.

"Shame, I would have liked to beat you."Riku said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, let's have a match later back home."Ranma said.

"Now ladies and gentlemen that next match is Riku vs Zangief."The announcer said.

"Well it's my turn."Riku then puts the driver on his waist.

"Good luck."Ranma said and they fist bumped.

Riku walks foward to see a big russian guy, he then looks up to see Bison in a room looking at him and he sees Juri next to him and she looked a bit worried.

Riku looks at Znagief and he said:"so little man will have to face me, ha."

"I may be little compared to you but let's say the one that invited me wanted to see what I can do."Riku then brings out his card."henshin."he then inserts it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Riku then transforms into Kamen Rider Decade surprising everyone.

Bison smirked and said:"so this is the suit that allowed him to defeat Balrog and Vega, well let's see what he can do."

Chun-li and Cammy watched from the seats with Elena and Kisara and Chun-li said:"let's see how how fairs against Zangief."

"Please Riku fought so many guys that would make him look even smaller."Kisara said.

"Hoh, so little man has some strong suits."Zangief smiled.

"Fight."announcer said.

Zangief charges at him and tries a punch making Decade punch back making them clash, they punched for a while until Zangief grabbed him and throw him to the air, Decade lands on the ground and sees Zangief do a spinning lariat so he blocks it with his arms, Zangief then starts to pressure him but throw more punches and then throws him to the air.

"Wait is he going."Cammy said.

Zangief then jumps up and grabs Decade while he was upside down, he then starts to spin around doing his spinning piledriver.

"Oh no."Elena said.

"Looks like you want to finish this now but I won't give up."Decade then breaks the hold making Zangief go back.

"What?!"Zangief was shocked.

Decade then grabbed his legs and spins around making Zangief dizzy then throws him to the ground, then he crashed while Decade lands on the floor.

They saw the Zangief was too dizzy to fight and the announcer said:"the winner is Riku."

Everyone cheered with Riku's friends being happy for him, he then walks away and the announcer said:"now for the next round is Ranma vs Sean."

Ranma goes foward and sees Sean walking towards him from the other side.

Ryu was watching from the seats, he smiled seeing Ranma and then sees Ken sitting next to him.

"Hey Ryu, looks like you made it."Ken said.

"Yes, it seems your student decided to join as well."Ryu said.

"Yeah, Sean's been training for a while and I can say he has chances to win this too."Ken said.

"Maybe, but he got picked to figth Ranma."Ryu said.

"You know him?"Ken asked.

"Yes, he's my own student."Ryu said surprising him."he has great potential."

"So your my opponent, I saw that you're friends with that Riku guy."Sean said.

"Yeah got a problem."Ranma said.

"It just why use a suit of armor to make yourself stronger, if you don't use your own skills that your weak."Sean said.

"Don't you dare call him that, that's my best friend your talking to."Ranma said angry.

"Go get him Ranma."Kisara said.

"Well I was trained with the best, I was trained by Ken Masters."Sean said.

"Really."Ranma smirks while going into a stance that was the same as Ryu surprising Sean."I was trained by Ryu."

"What?!"Sean said shocked.

"That's right, so let's see which one is better."Ranma said.

"Fight."

Sean then throws the first punch and Ranma dodged it and then punches Sean in the chest, Sean back away and they start to trade punched while dodging them, Sean tried to kick Ranma but he jumped back.

Ranma did a tatsumaki senpukyaku making Sean block it by crossing his arms, Sean then gets pushed back and Ranma lands in front of him, Sean then tries the shoryuken with his fist on fire but Ranma leaned back at the moment making miss and then kicks him away.

"I will not loose."Sean then starts to get a red aura shocking Ken and Ryu.

"Oh no."Sean said.

"Don't tell me he actually won't accept defeat from Ranma because of Riku that he would use that."Ryu said.

Sean's eyes glowed red and he then charges at Ranma and starts to punch him multiple times making Ranma get hit, Kisara was shocked to see it and Riku said:"he let the darkness control him."

Sean kept punching Ranma who was getting injured and even got many bruises, the darkness tried to control Ranma too but then he remembered something.

**Flashback.**

Ryu and Ranma were at the dojo and Ryu was talking to him after a day of training.

"Your getting stronger Ranma, but I think you should know that the power of the Satsui no hado is a dangerous one that you should never try to harness."Ryu said.

"Don't worry, I'm not some scumbag that wants to hurt others."Ranma said.

"Good, but there is a second power that you can use, it's a power where one must have a pure mind, compassion, mercy and peace. This is the power that is the counter to the Satsui no Hado the one that my master told me about... The Power of Nothingness."Ryu said.

Ranma got interested so they trained hard wuth combat and meditating so that Ranma could be able to use it.

**Flashback ends.**

Ranma then closed his eyes and tried to ward off the impure thoughts and then remembers Kisara and his friends who are counting on him.

Sean tries to punch him again but then Ranma caught it surprising him, Ranam then opened his eyes to reveal them glowing and he has a white aura, Ryu smiles seeing what is happening."he did it."

Ranma then pushes Sean off and punches him away, Sean recovers and sees Ranma getting up.

Sean then charges a dark Hadoken while Ranma charges a light one, they then shoot a beam making a struggle, Sean tries to use more of the dark power to make it stronger but Ranma's calm nature and will to fight to protect those that he cares about made him stronger, he then gives a shout making the beam overpower Sean, he then walks foward while Sean was in shock while he sees Ranma walking towards him shooting the beam and then he got consumed by it sending him to the ground.

Sean's energy vanished along with Ranma's who goes to one knee.

"The Winner is Ranma."

Everyone cheered with his friends happy that he won, Kisara smiled since he did it, Ranma then walks foward towards Sean who wa slooking at the ceiling.

"I lost, it seems I was wrong about you and your friend."Sean said.

"Hey you were pretty good but the moment you used that power made you loose control."Ranma said and he offers a hand.

Sean smiles and takes it allowing Ranma to pull him up.

"Yes, It looks like I was the weak one, I let myself get controled by it while you were able to use the The Power of Nothingness."Sean said.

"Well your not too bad either, how about this get stronger and next time we'll settle this without that dark power."Ranma said.

Sean blinked but them smirk."You can bet on it."

"Looks like he found himself a rival."Riku said.

"Well look that, who knew Sean would be able to get that mentality out of him from your student."Ken said.

"Yes, Ranma is a prodigy since he was able to tap a part of The Power of Nothingness to overpower Sean's Satsui no Hado."Ryu said and was proud of him.

Ranma and Sean went to they're sides and Ranma sees Riku smiling at him.

"Well great job out there."Riku said.

"Thanks, man I'm going to need to rest for a bit."Ranma said.

"Well good thing we have a rest period along with the other matches."Riku said.

"Very impressive, it seems these young men are talented."Bison said.

Juri was worried that he might do something to Riku, she knows that he'll do something bad to him.

Riku and Ranma decided to watch the matches, the next one was Chun-li vs a woman called Poison, they saw her avoid her whip and then give her a few combo of kicks knocking her down, Chun-li looks at the seats to see Riku and he gave her a thumbs up making her smile.

Cammy opponent was called Black Widow a wrestler woman thst gave her a hard time but he was able to fight back and defeat her.

Kisara was next and she was facing a girl called Makoto, they stares at each other and Kisara said."well let's see who will win."

"Yeah let's go."Makoto said.

They then charge at each other, Kisara start with a few kicks while Makoto blocked them with her arms and then she tries to knee Kisara but she dodged it, Kisara then jumps to the air to avoid a low sweep from Makoto, she then puts her foot foward and spins around."spiral arrow."she then hits Makoto making her get pushed back.

"Wait that's Cammy's move."Makoto said.

"Yeah it is, she trained me along with her friend."Kisara said.

"Well that makes it interesting."Makoto then charges at her.

Kisara then dodges a few punches but then Makoto grabbed her and did a head butt knocking her back, she then did a punch to Kisara's gut making her stagger a bit but she recovered and then puts her arms back and hits Makoto, Makoto gets pushed back then she saw Kisara charging at her and then raises her leg up.

Chun-li saw the pose she was doing and then she did the Hyakuretsukyaku hitting Makoto multiple times and she gets sent away to a wall knocking her out.

"The Winner is Kisara."

Kisara was tired and she walks up to Makoto, she then stands in front of her and Makoto looks up to see Kisara offer her a hand."hey your pretty good."

Makoto smiled and takes it."yeah thanks, your pretty great too."she then gets up.

"I'm happy to meet girls like that can kick butt, let's fight again next time."Kisara said.

"Yeah."Makoto nodded.

"Well she's having fun."Ranma said with a smile.

"It seems she's happy to meet all these female fighters since she told me about her past."Chun-li said.

"Yeah, so this is good for her."Cammy said.

The Tournament continued with Elena fighting a girl that wasn't much of a challenge making them go to the next round.

In another world Zelretch was inside a mansion that was old and found a book inside a room, he holds it and said:"well this one is a interesting book, about making Homunculus that are all unique, waisted here with that alchemist trying to use them as sacrifices for his dead daughter but I'll change it and send it away."he then makes a portal and throws the book inside it then it closed."now I need to find a girl for my students team, it seems Riku is in a interesting one so I'll go visit it."

The Book travels not only through worlds but also time and then it came out and landed on a alley in a city, a young man saw it and walks towards it, he then picks it up and his face was revealed, he has light brown hair, green eyes, white shirt, blue jeans, a orange scarf and black shoes, he was listening to music and then opens the book.

After reading it he said:"well I gotta show this to Mandora boy."he then walks away.

Zelretch changed a event of the world for the better even stopping a cycle and gave a chance to another person who is important for the events of all the riders, he will now go to the Street Fighter world to find a girl that will join his student.

**Note:The first matches of the tournament are over with the group advancing and Zelretch was now doing to his own experiments with a world that's very interesting and can anyone guess what it is, his student is someone that appeared in one of the stories, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 yes but you'll have to wait and see and Bobby Jenkins well i can't say who Riku will get but Ibuki will not be one of them."**


	44. Chapter 43 Raging Demon

**Chapter 43 Raging Demon**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

The tournament continued with group kept winning each of they're matches, Riku and Ranma had easier time against they're opponents since most weren't that strong compared to like Zangief and Sean, Ranma was now figthting against a sumo wrestler called E Honda and was now blocking his fast palm strikes but then he ducks underneath him and kicks him away making him out of bounds.

"Winner is Ranma."Ranma then got happy and goes to the exit while E Honda leaves as well.

He then sees Decade there and he high fives him."great job Ranma."

"Thanks that guy was tough."Ranma said.

"Yeah now it's my turn."Decade said and he goes foward.

"The next match is between Riku and Q."

"Who?"Decade said and he then sees a big guy walking towards him, he has like a metal head that made him wonder if that's his head or just a helmet, he was wearing long coat and a hat.

"Q."Chun Li saw him.

"I hope Riku can fight him off."Cammy said.

Decade got ready and then Q charges towards him, he then blocks a punch that made Decade get pushed away, Decade then tries to punch at him but his attacks were barely doing anything against him and he then sees Q just brush off his coat.

"What?!"Decade then gets grabbed and got dragged through the ground.

"Come on Riku, fight back."Ranma said.

"Riku."the girls yelled out to him.

He then gets slammed to the ground multiple times and gets thrown to a wall.

Juri was shocked to see what was happening and Bison said."yes, Q will be the one to test him."she then looks at him with a glare.

Decade gets out of the wall and sees Q walking towards him."I need to defeat him."he then puts a card on his driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: AGITO!**

He then transforms into Agito and goes charging towards Q, he then starts to punch and kick at him with Q crossing his arms to block the attacks and then he pushes him away, Decade then gets tackled and Q starts to punch making Decade go back to his base, Decade was then getting punched multiplt times but then he caught one of the punches surprising Q, he then saw that Decade was in the violent emotion form and he kicks Q away, he then got up and glares at Q.

"Wait."Ryu looks at the form and feels the darkness."he has something that is like the Satsui no hado."

"Unbelievable."Ken said shocked.

Q then charges at him and throws a punch only for Decade to counter it with his own sending Q back.

On a secluded area someone felt the power and his eye glowed red.

Decade was punching Q multiple times making him get pushed back, he then kicks him back and puts a card on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE:D-D-D-DECADE!**

He then performs the dimension kick and hits Q with it making him explode and he get knocked out.

Decade then lands then goes back to his normal form, his friends were happy that he was able to survive but then Bison smirked, Juri then sees him press a button and then a cage appear around Decade shocking everyone, then it starts to shock him.

"Riku!"His friends said.

"What are you doing?"Juri said to Bison.

"The test was a success, his skills showed to be greater then the others and his powers surpasses some of the strongest fighters, now when he's knocked out I'll make him my new vessel."Bison said.

Juri was in shock and watches Decade screaming, she then starts to shake with her getting angry, then her eye glowed and she kicks him through the glass, the shock stopped and everyone sees Bison crash to the ground.

The group then rush towards Decade and they took the cage down and went to his side.

"Riku, are you alright?"Chun-Li asked.

"I'll live."Decade said.

"That son of a bitch."Kisara said glaring at Bison.

Juri then lands next to them making Chun-li and Cammy glare at her.

"What do you want?"Cammy said.

"I was the one that saved him."Juri said surprising them.

"Why?"Chun-li asked.

Juri looks at Decade and a tear comes out of her eyes."I love him."

Decade gets up and looks at her, they stare at each other and she then hugs him, he got surprised and hugs her back.

"You'll pay."they then saw Bison get up."now I'll just have to kill you all."he then powers up.

Ryu and Ken went to the groups side and Ryu said:"looks like your going to need some help."

"Hey I'm glad to have the extra help."Ranma said and they got ready.

Ranma takes out his driver and memory and puts the driver on his waist."henshin."he then presses the button of the memory.

**ARMS!**

He then inserts it on the driver and opens it.

**ARMS!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Arms while the crowd leaves the place, Bison then shoots orbs of energy at them making them dodge each one, then Ryu, Ken and Arms shot Hadokens at Bison making him block the attacks while Chun-li, Cammy and Kisara did a flying kick at Bison pushing him back, Elena then jumps jumps towards him and starts to kick at him, Decade then charges at him with his sword while the rest joined himas well while they try to attack him but he dodges they're attacks.

Chun-Li then kicks at him."this is for my father."

He then dodges her kick and said:"yes yes I killed your father, what is it with you women anyway."that made her even more mad and she tries to hit him again."I killed my father too and you don't see me whining about it."

"Then take this."Decade shoots him while Juri shoots a fireball from a kick but he blocks them.

Then he gets hit in the back and they saw Cheetara lands in front of them.

"Cheetara."Decade said and then Felicia, Morrigan, Hsien-Ko and Muffet.

"It seems you have some interesting friends."Bison said.

"Well were going to take you down."Decade said.

Felicia spins in a ball and hits Bison bakc while Morrigan shoots many beams at him, then Muffet shot web at him trapping Bison and Hsien-Ko throws a giant flail crushing him.

"Did we get hin?"Cheetara said.

But then the it starts to crack and Bison destroys it with his energy."a nice attempt but that won't stop me."

They got ready for something but then the wall behind Bison got destroyed, they looked at it only for a shadow to grab Bison and darkness covered the area, then they saw mutliple lights and then it ended they saw Bison on the floor bleeding with a man in a dark gi with red hair.

"Akuma!"Ryu said shocked to see him.

Akuma looks at Decade and said:"interesting, show me your power."he then sends a energy wave pushing everyone away while Decade was still standing.

"Riku be careful, that guy is dangerous."Juri said.

Decade then sees Akuma rushing towards him and he got punched in the face, then Decade recovered and takes out the K touch.

**KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BLADE, HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA, W, OOO, FOURZE, WIZARD, GAIM, DRIVE, GHOST, EX-AID, BUILD, ZI-O! **

He then presses the button and puts it on his belt.

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

Then Decade was in his complete form."now I'll make sure to defeat you."

Akuma charges at him and they start to trade punches, then Decade jumps back and presses one of the rider symbols.

**RYUKI! KAMEN RIDE: SURVIVE!**

Ryuki survive appears next to Decade and Akuma charges a Hadoken, then Decade puts a card on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: R-R-R-RYUKI!**

Both riders then made fires slashes with they're blades and sent them at Akuma who counters it with his Hadoken making both attacks vanish.

"Amazing, he's able to fight Akuma."Ryu said.

"But it still not enough."Ken said.

Akuma then charges at Decade and starts to making a clash but then Decade got his neck grabbed and Akuma said:"go on, use your own darkness."

"No, I refuse to use it."Decade said.

"Fool, that wil make you strong."Akuma said and he uppercuts him away.

Akuma then charges a a shinku Hadoken making Decade press another symbol.

**KABUTO! KAMEN RIDE: HYPER!**

Then Kabuto hyper appears next to him and he puts another card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KABUTO!**

Both riders took out they're weapons and but them in gun mode and shot a beam together countering the hadoken but Akuma used more power pushing them away, Decade lands on the floor and sees Akuma powering up making his hair white, he could feel his power and it was getting insane.

"How can he be this strong."Decade said.

Everyone went to Decade's side and charge at Akuma who blasts them away, they then crash together on the floor and Arms said."this guy is insane."

"We need to get out."Ryu said.

"No one shall leave."Akuma said.

He charges a Shinku Hadoken but then a Aurora Curtain appeared taking everyone away from him.

"What?!"Akuma said.

Then multiple Kunai with explosive tags came and they exploded distracting him.

After everyone one was gone he got angry.

Everyone then exited the Aurora Curtain and saw they were in a jungle.

"Where are we?"Cheetara said.

"How did a Aurora Curtain appear?"Decade said.

"It was me."They looked behind them and Decade got shocked since right there was his aunt Sayo.

"Auntie."Decade said.

"Aunt, wait she's your aunt?"Juri said.

"Wow."Felicia said.

Sayo smiles at Decade and said:"hello Riku, I haven't seen you in a long time."

They got up and Decade said."when did you get here?"

"I came to see you once again and Tsukasa, I saw you were in trouble so I got you out, he cannot find you."Sayo said.

"Good, Akuma wouldn't stop until Riku would have used the darkness inside of him."Ryu said.

"So where are we?"Ken asked.

"In a jungle of your world, it's far from him so we can rest now."Sayo said.

"Well that's good."Cammy said.

"Yes, but I doubt he'll rest until he finds Riku again, the one you were after is now dead so it's best Riku leaves with his friends."Sayo said.

"Well so I guess this is where we say goodbye."Ryu then looks at Cammy and Chun-li."what about you girls?"

"I'll go with Riku."Chun-li said.

"Me too, we can still come back plus I think our new friends would like to come."Cammy looks at the non human girls who nodded.

"Lucky guy."Ken said.

Ryu looks at Ranma and said:"hope you continue your training."

"Hey you can bet on it."Ranma said making him smile.

Decade looks at Juri and said:"what about you Juri?"

"I don't know, I doubt I can still have my old job after attacking Bison."Juri said.

"Then how about you come with us."Decade offers her a hand surprising her.

She then smiles and takes his hand.

After that Riku and the group left the world and they said goodbye to Ryu and Ken, they then arrived at the house and Natsumi came.

"Riku did you bring even more girls."Natsumi said.

"I know, but a lot of them couldn't stay in that world since they belong in another worlds."Riku said."also we have a guest."he then shows Sayo surprising Natsumi.

"Sayo."Natsumi said.

"Hello Natsumi."Sayo smiled at her.

"Sayo."Tsukasa came in with Elizabeth.

Sayo then hugs her brother and he was surprsed to see her.

Elizabeth then felt weird and screams.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?!"Riku runs towards her.

"I think my water broke."that surprised them.

"Everyone Fiona water broke too."Asia yelled at them.

"Oh no, quick we gotta take them to the doctor."Riku said and they took them away.

Back at the street fighter world a ninja girl called Ibuki was running through the buildings and stops on a roof."so that was Decade, he was really strong."

"Yes."she thne turns around to see Zelretch."it seems you were able to distract him, now I can offer you a spot on my students team."

"Why me?"Ibuki asked.

"Simple you have the skills that are needed to help her on her mission."Zelretch said and he opens a portal.

Ibuki got nervous and she enters it.

With Riku they were at a hospital and he goes inside a room, he then sees Elizabeth and Fiona on a bed each holding a baby in they're arms.

He goes up to them and smiles."I'm a father."

"Riku meet Sora."Elizbeth said and they're son has her hair.

"And this is Ugo."Fiona said and her baby has her blond hair.

"Sora, Ugo."Riku said and he smiles.

The others came in and were happy to see the babies, Sakura and Sherry came up to see them and were happy to be big sisters, Tsukasa, Natsumi and Sayo came to see them as well and were smiling seeing the new members of they're family, Daiki was nearby and saw them as well with a smile.

Riku then sits on a chair in between them and holds both babies in his arms, he was happy to have his own sons, he will be there for them and protect them and the other children he'll have from Shocker and anyone that will try to endanger them.

**Note:Fiona and Elizabeth gave birth, now since Elizabeth gave birth it does mean that she'll be able to return back to the adventures and Kiva-la will return, the world of street fighter was a bit fast since Akuma was after Riku and he needed to escape thanks to his aunt, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 I have a girl duo idea and it's the other ones from Tekken and Bobby Jenkins the only one I might add is just queen tyr'ahnee."**


	45. Chapter 44 Go Go Power Rangers

**Chapter 44 Go Go Power Rangers**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

Some time as passed since the babies were born and they had a nursery ready for them along with any other ones that might appear, Riku was at the nursery watching both of his sons sleep inside a crib and he smiled.

"Sleep well my sons."Riku said and he leaves the room.

He was at the door to travel to a new world, with him were Asia, Ranma and Elizabeth.

"Are you sure you want to come Elizabeth?"Riku asked.

"Riku I'm fine, I can go with you again, I miss the adventure."Elizabeth said.

"Alrigth."Riku said and they enter the door.

When they exited the world they arrived in a alley and saw a dark city, there was a statue of a woman and a man next to her that Riku got reminded of the Super Sentai since he looked like the Dragon Ranger.

"Where are we?"Ranma said.

"I don't know but I'm scared."Asia said.

"Let's check around the area but don't get anyones attention."Riku said.

They looked at the statue and saw a tablet there of the names being Rita Repulsa and the Green rangers that conquered Angel Grove and brought peace to the world.

"Yeah right."Riku said.

"This sounds like back in my world."Elizabeth said.

Kiva-la goes to her shoulders and said:"yes, it seems this Rita might be the bag one here."

"I'm not sure."Riku said."it said that she's dead, so maybe it's someone else."Riku then looks at the Green Rangers statue.

They then heard a explosiona and they ran towards the direction, they then saw a duo of guys one wearing glasses and the other having long hair. they were being chased by another ranger being a black one.

Riku then does a flying kick hitting the ranger in the head getting the duo's attention.

"Wow who are you?"long haired guy asked.

"No time, we need to go."Riku said and they ran together."and to answer your question my name is Riku."

"Well Riku my name is Tommy and that's my friend Billy."Tommy said.

"And these are Elizabeth, Ranma and Asia."Riku said."it seems you guys were in trouble."

"Yes we arrived at this place after a battle and we got attacked."Tommy said.

"I see, well we got here as well."Ranma said.

"What do you mean, were you transported to this place as well?"Billy asked.

"Were world travelers okay, we travel to many worlds and it seems you might have done the same just now."Riku said.

"We're not sure if this is another world, we're from Angel Grove but this didn't happen."Tommy said.

They then arrive at a cliff and saw a building that was a correctional facility.

"Impossible this was supposed to be the command base."Tommy said.

"Something must have happened."Billy said.

"So this is a base where you guys used to have."Riku said.

Then they saw a blast almost hit them and saw the same guy from before.

"Stop right now."he said.

"Well."Riku at the river."can you guys swim?"

"Yes."Tommy said getting the idea.

"Good then jump."Riku said and they all jumped to the river.

The swam for a while and they reached a shore, they then saw many of the zords there that were destroyed and damaged.

"What happened to the zords?"Tommy said.

"A viscious battle must have happened here."Billy said and they walked foward through the rocks.

They then reached a hole and they heard a voice."It was a viscious battle indeed."

"Who said that?"Ranma said.

"Yes, I know two of you are Tommy Oliver and Billy Cranston but not the ones I know."the voice said.

"What?"Riku said confused.

"Tommy then jumps down and Billy said."wait."

"The voice knows us so it must be in the command center."Tommy then goes inside while they wait.

Then Tommy came back with a sword with a white tiger's head."I found this, his name is Saba."

"Good afternoon."Saba said surprising them.

"It talked, like Kiva-la."Ranma said.

"Who?"The trio said.

"Me."Kiva-la flies upt surprising them.

"A talking bat."Billy said.

"Well now that is fascinating."Saba said.

Then many airships shined they're lights on them and Saba said."we musn't stay here we have to move."

But then one stopped in front of them and the door opened to let someone come out, it was the white ranger but his visor was red with a armor like the dragon ranger.

"Congratulations you all have made it, I am Lord Drakkon."Drakkon said.

"Drakkon?"Asia said.

"You must be the leader here."Tommy shouted at him."you have no idea who your dealing with.

"Sure I do, Tommy. After all, you are nothing more."he then takes off his helmet to reveal a older Tommy."than my lesser self."

"What?!"Tommy said.

"He looks like you."Riku said.

"Well this isn't modern day Angel Grove."Billy said.

"Now lock them up and take the saber away."Drakkon ordered his soldiers.

"I don't think so."Riku takes out the Diendriver and loads card inside.

**KAMEN RIDE: RIOTROOPERS!**

He then shoots it and the Riotroopers appeared shocking them.

"What?!"Drakkon said.

"Wait where did these other rangers come from?"Tommy said.

"Not now."Riku said and they ran while the troopers faced against Drakkon's men.

Drakkon put his helmet back and got angry, he takes out his dagger and slashes at the troopers that were blocking they're way.

While they ran Tommy said."how are we going to get out the zords are destroyed?"

"Look can be deceiving."Saba said and his eyes glowed.

Then the Flacon zord started up and they went inside, they then fly away with it and Drakkon saw them leave while he slashes one trooper away and the trooper vanished."no, they're getting away."

They fly away from the place and then landed at a forest, they got out and Saba said:"this will be a good place to rest, the Falcon Zord will provide shelter before we meet a group of Reistance."

"Whoa wait a minute, were not going to join any group until we have a explanation."Tommy said.

"Very well, you see while this world but with changes, the rangers were able to defea the Green Ranger and broke the spell but he chose to return to Rita and continued to serve her, he lead her armies conquering the world for her making Rita the ruler, the power rangers had one last hope from Zordon being the White Ranger who I would have worked with and the one chosen was Jason, but before Jason could receive the power Drakkon broke through the command center and took the power for himself while killing Jason."Saba told them shocking them."Zordon still had fate that he would change but Drakkon slashed at him ending Zordon, a few tried to fight back but Drakkon took they're powers while they escaped."

"I see, let me guess this resistance is those rangers that survived."Riku said.

"You are correct."Saba said.

"But what about you guys, how did you summon those soldiers?"Tommy asked.

"We are known as Kamen Riders."Riku said.

"Kamen Riders?"Billy said.

"Yes, like the power rangers we are warriors of justice as well, we fight to protect the innocent from evil."Riku said.

"Amazing, so are all of you these Kamen Riders?"Saba asked.

"Yeah."Ranma said.

"Kiva-la is my partner."Elizabeth said.

"We will help out."Asia said.

"Well thanks you guys, it's nice to have a team."Tommy said.

"Hey Drakkon might have fought Rangers but he never faced a rider."Riku said.

"Yeah, its still hard to see a alternate me become evil."Tommy said.

"It's risky coming out here."They then got trapped by electric bindings and they saw a two women and a guy."who are you?"

"And you are?"Riku asked.

"I am Aisha, so who are you?"Aisha demanded.

"Were just a group that is trying to escape Drakkon."Ranma said.

"Really?"Aisha questions them.

They then dragged them to they're base and Riku asked."so who is the leader of this place."

"That would be me."they looked up to see Zack standing on top of a few rocks."I didn't expect Drakkon to be here."

"I am not Drakkon, seeing Drakkon was just as a shock to me."Tommy said.

"He's not lying."Riku said.

Zack then saw Saba."Wait is that?"

"Yes it is me young Zack, I was found by these young men and women they are in the fight for good, this Tommy Oliver is not Lord Drakkon."Saba said.

"I see, release them."Zack said.

They then let them go and Riku said:"so can we go before someone else finds us."

"Follow us."Zack said and they arrived at the access door and they entered the place.

They arrived at the resitance base and they went to a meeting room there with Tommy, Riku and Zack.

"Now we can talk."Riku said.

"Alright you guys said that you can help out."Zack said.

"Yes, you see me and my group are called Kamen Riders."Riku said.

"Kamen Rider?"Zack said.

"They said they're like the Power Rangers in they're universe."Tommy said.

"Really, maybe you can help us out against Drakkon."Zack said.

"Drakkon might have fought Rangers but we Kamen Riders are something that he won't expect."Riku said.

"So all your friends can become these power rangers?"Zack asked.

"Yes, Ranma, Elizabeth and Asia can all become Riders."Riku said.

"Then we have at least four, that is basically a Ranger team."Zack said.

"So how strong you guys are?"Tommy asked.

"We're pretty strong and skilled since we fought many enemies and won."Riku said.

"Good then we might have a hope against Drakkon."Zack said.

Bulk then came in and said:"guys we have trouble."they then ran outside and went to the entrance to see Drakkon's forces coming towards them, everyone got together and Zack said:"Drakkon was able to find us."

"Looks like were going to have to fight back."Ranma said.

"Yes, we need to get the generators ready."Zack said.

"But we won't have time before they get here."Trini said.

"I have a plan."Tommy looks at Saba."you thinking what I'm thinking."

"Yes."Saba said.

Riku and his group were hidding behind a few rocks outside while the forces of Drakkon shot at them the base, then he sees the Falcon zord flying up into the air, then he saw Drakkon jump off his ship and lands on the zord, then he cuts it open to enter the zord.

"The plan is about to start."Riku takes out the dienddriver.

Then the zord falls to the ground and Tommy gets shot out of it, he then gets up to his knees and Saba flies to his side.

Drakkon then grabs Saba and said:"enough now they both beling to me, surrender now."but then he got hit by a speeding blue blur knocking him back.

He then sees Tommy up with Saba as well and next to them was Kamen Rider Diend.

"What?! How is there another Ranger?"Drakkon said.

"I am not a Ranger."Diend then transforms back.

"You."Drakkon said.

"I am a Kamen Rider."He then puts his decadriver on his waist and his group goes to his side with they're drivers ready."and were going to defeat you."they then took out they're items with Kiva-la next to Elizabeth.

**ARMS!**

"Henshin."they all said.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

**LIGHT! LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

**ARMS!**

The group then transformed into they're rider forms and Drakkon got shocked to see them all, the resistance got happy to see them.

"Everyone take care of his men I'll deal with Drakkon."Decade takes out his sword and they charge at them.

Kiva-la, Arms and Celeste were fighting off the ranger soldiers of Drakkon with them slashing each of them with ease, Arms shoots many of them down and some try to shoot him but Celeste goes to his side and blocks them with her shield, she then slashes the driver.

**COME ON! LIGHT SQUASH!**

She then sends a energy slash at them knocking many of them away.

Kiva-la was slashing at the with her sword and she then takes out her excalibur and duel wields slashing them all.

Decade and Drakkon were clashing blades with Drakkon using his dagger and Decade kicks him back."this shouldn't be possible, I never heard of Riders, you shouldn't exist."Drakkon charges at Decade who blocks his dagger.

"You can never understand where we come from, were not the only ones since ther are many riders and we will never vanish."Decade then pushes him off and takes out a card."now to show you a power of a different rider."

**KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Kuuga.

"Wow he transformed."Tommy said.

"Yes, this must be the other Riders."Saba said.

Kuuga then starts to punch at Drakkon who was getting pushed back but then he grabs his fists and they glare at each other, Tommy then charges at Drakkon with his own dagger and slashes at him in the back.

Drakkon looks at him and said:"your going to pay, you think because you have friends you can beat me, they'll only hold you back."

"Wrong, because were together and we're winning."Tommy said making him mad.

Decade then saw a card come out and sees it was another past rider being Nigo."now to try this."

**KAMEN RIDE: NIGO!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Nigo and get's ready.

Drakkon then charges at them with Decade going back to his base, then Tommy and Decade and they slash at Drakkon who blocks with his blade but then Decade punches him multiple times in the face and then punches his morpher making it crack.

"No!"Drakkon yelled and they kicked him away.

His powers start to vanish and then Tommy feels his morpher getting his power back."looks like my friends got they're powers back, which means mine came back too."

Drakkon was back in his normal form and glares at them."this isn't over."

Then a portal opened and they saw the rest of the rangers come out."guys."they then went to Tommy's side.

"Glad to see you back."Red ranger said and he looks at Decade."who's the new guy.

"I am Decade and I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!"Decade said and he turns back to his base.

Then all the riders came to they're side along with Billy.

"Billy."Trini then gave his morpher.

They then heard clapping and they all looked to they're right to see someone that shocked the riders, it was Kin wearing a jacket like Tsukasa once wore in Shocker."very good."

"Kin!"They said.

"Who's this guy?"Tommy asked.

"Well he's my bad guy like how you have yours."Decade said.

Kin walks next to Drakkon and said:"it seems you are in a bit of trouble."he then looks at the morpher."let me help you."he picks it up and fixes it shocking the heroes.

"You fixed it."Drakkon took back his morpher.

"Yes, in fact Lord Drakkon I came to recruit you to join for a higher cause, since now the enemy of my enemy is my friend."Kin said.

"I don't need your help."Drakkon said and he then transforms back.

"Oh but you do, he's someone you never faced before, even if you fought against the other riders you wouldn't stand much of a chance once they have they're full power so you need my help."Kin then takes out his watch.

**DECADE!**

He then puts it on his chest and transforms into Another Decade shocking the rangers.

"No way, he looks like Riku's form."Billy said.

"So think about it, if you join me we can not only be rulers but also gods."Another Decade said.

Drakkon then thinks about the offer and the idea of becoming a god."I see, well let's finish them off first."

"No you won't."Tommy takes out his morpher."it's morphin time."Then he and Billy transformed into they're ranger forms.

"Now to even things out."Another Decade then raises his arm and a Aurora Curtain appeared behind him and from it came a army of kaijin being like dopants, Shocker soldiers and inves.

"Attack."Decade said and they charge at them.

The rangers and the riders fought together fighting off the soldiers while Green Ranger and Decade fought Another Decade and Drakkon, Drakkon and Green Ranger clashed they're daggers together tradding blows like Another Decade and Decade punch at each other blocking each of the attacks, Decade then sees the rangers and riders getting pushed back so he jumps over Another Decade and takes out the Diendriver and puts three cards in.

**KAMEN RIDE: RIOTROOPER, ZECTROOPER, KUROKAGE TROOPER.**

He then summons another army to help them out and the troopers helped them push back the kaijin, Decade then gets shot to the ground and sees Another Decade looking at him."ha, you wasted that to save your friends."

Drakkon then slashes Green Ranger back and he stands next to Decade.

"Your never going to beat me with your weakness."Drakkon said.

"Wrong, my friends came to help me, so it's not a weakness since we almost beat you."Green Ranger said.

"Yeah, so just because you guys are teaming up against us doesn't mean we're weak."Decade then sees a card come out and he grabs it, he then sees a image of Decade and the Green Ranger together with a shadow behind them."let's try this one out."he then puts it on his driver.

**FUSION RIDE!**

Then two card of they're symbols appeared in front of Decade and Green ranger surprising everyone and Green Ranger said:"uh, what's going on, why am I getting dragged in?"He looks at Decade.

**GREEN RANGER!**

Then they brought them together and Green Ranger screamed making a green light, everyone stopped and they saw what happened.

**DECADE! GREEN RANGER! FUSION! THE POWER RIDER!**

They then saw Decade with him wearing the armor on his chest, his arms had the white gloves while his legs had the white boots, he had the gold arm bands and his helmet was like a mix of both Decade and Green Ranger with the helmet having the mouth of the ranger and the eyes while it still has the bar codes and green eyes.

"Uh."Decade said.

"Uh."Tommy's voice was heard.

There was a silence and Drakkon said:"Impossible."

"This is."Decade said.

"Don't tell me."Tommy said.

"WE COMBINED!"Both of the hosts said while they run around.

"Hey Riku explain yourself, how was this possible?"Tommy said.

"I don't know, I only used a card like this a long time and it didn't exactly do this."Riku said.

"That against the laws of physics."Blue Ranger said.

"Still that's pretty cool."Yellow Ranger said.

"Okay whatever let's just finish them off."Decade said and he charges at Drakkon and Another Decade.

They then fought him but he takes out both weapons and starts to slash them pushing each of them back, they got slashed away and Another Decade said:"that's impossible could they're fusion really made them that strong."

"So is this really how strong they're friendship made them."Drakkon said.

Then Decade appears in front of them and starts to punch and kick them multiple times, Another Decade sends a energy blast making Decade jump and the blast made a explosion behind them.

"Now you guys see the bonds we made made us this strong."Tommy said.

"Now let's take them down."Riku said and he takes out a card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

Then multiple cards appear having Decade and Green Ranger's symbols and they did a flying kick towards them, Drakkon and Another Decade saw them and they got hit by the attack sending them away and they transformed back.

They saw Decade land on the ground and looks at them."You loose."

Kin gets up and said:"we'll come back, evem stronger."he then makes a Curtain transporting him and Drakkon away.

The Rangers and Riders were able to defeat the soldiers and regrouped, everyone were happy and Saba even gave them some good news that the Zordon of this world would be able to return thanks to him.

Zack of this world goes up to Riku and said:"Riku, thanks for helping out."

"It's okay, it what we riders do."Riku said.

"Hey Riku."He looks at Tommy and the other rangers."if you need help when Drakkon and that guy appear you know who call on."

"I can say the same for you."Riku said with his group next to him.

Then six cards came out of the ridebooker and he saw they were cards for each of the rangers and he smiled since he can now call them to help, they said they're goodbyes and they left the world with the Riders and Rangers forming a new friendship.

Drakkon and Kin arrive at a base that was dark and Drakkon said:"everything that I earned, all the hard work gone because of him."

"Don't worry, we'll get him next time, now I would like you to meet the leader."Kin said and they enter a room.

Drakkon then sees the Great Leader sitting on his throne."welcome Lord Drakkon."

"So your the one that wanted to recruit me, Rita did the same and I got rid of her."Drakkon said.

"FOOL!"They then saw Shadowmoon come in."you stand no chance against out leader, he would kill the moment you even try."

"Shadowmoon calm down."Leader said."now Drakkon I would like you to meet the ones you'll be working with."then the other Another Riders came from the shadows."this will be your new team."

"Team?!"Drakkon said.

"Yes, you're going to need help when you face the riders and we even have a gift for you."Leader said making him interested.

Then a window opened and Drakkon goes towards it and saw something that surpised him, right there was a hangar with the Big Machine there.

"I would like you to meet the new Super Shocker Megazord, we needed a pilot for it and so we choose you, so serve me and you'll be able to destroy not only the rangers but also the riders."Leader said.

Drakkon smirks and laughs for a bit, then he joined Shocker as they're newest general that would work with the Another Riders, now Decade and the riders will have to be careful because now they're enemy gotten even stronger.

**Note:The world is Lord Drakkon's world and it takes place right after Billy and Tommy enter it, the events changed a bit because of Riku's appearance, Lord Drakkon has now joined Shocker as the pilot of the Big Machine from the Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen movie but with a new name to be more power ranger based.**


	46. Chapter 45 A Incredible City

**Chapter 45 A Incredible City**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story**

Riku was waking from his room and then he saw next to him was Bad Girl holding him, she was naked along with him only the covers of tbe bed covering them, he smiles and gives her a kiss making her wake up.

"Oh come on."she then looks at him."what's with the lovey dovey stuff."

"Come on, I love you."Riku said.

Bad Girl blushed and said:"yeah yeah."she then gets up."man I need a drink."she then walks out to the door.

"Hey."Riku stops her."put your clothes on at least, we don't want Sherry and Sakura to get scarred."

"Oh fine."Bad Girl then went to put on her dress.

They went outside the room and they saw the nursery was opened, they looked inside to see Lapis looking at Sora, she then puts a hand to him and he grabs it while smiling.

"They're so fragile."Lapis said.

"Lapis."Riku said and she looks at them.

"Oh hey, I was seeing them, I never seen how a human baby looks like."Lapis said.

Riku walks up next to her and said:"well yeah, you never see what a real baby looked like until they were born."

"Yeah, kinda makes me jealous of Fiona and Elizabeth."Lapis said.

Riku looks at her and said:"you want to have your own kid."

"Yeah, but I have to find a different way."Lapis said.

"Oh come on, your seriosly thinking about kids, your not even married."Bad Girl said."god I need a drink."

"I think we should go."Riku said and they leave,

They then saw Gamma walk in since Asia asked him to protect the babies in case no one would try to harm them.

Riku was then asked to go to another world and he then leaves to the next world alone.

Everyone then saw Bad Girl take a can out and before she could open it she started to feel weird.

"What's wrong, too much beer?"Scanty asked.

"Don't be stupid."Bad Girl and then she holds her mouth since she almost barfed, she then runs to the bathroom and they heard her throw up, they got surprised and Sylvia said:"oh no."she then goes inside and holds her by her shoulder while they walk out.

"What's wrong with me, I always go for a drink, I only skipped a few days because of being too tired."Bad Girl said.

Natsumi looks at her and said:"we need to go to a doctor since I think you might not be able to drink since it will be bad."

"Why's that?"Bad Girl asked and then Sylvia whispers to her ears and she gets shocked."no fucking way."

"Yes so come on."Natsumi grabs her arm and takes her out of the house with Sylvia following them.

Fiona looks at Elizabeth and said:"could she?"

"Maybe."Elizabeth said.

Riku was walking around a city that looked busy, he found it's name was Metroville and he could tell this was unique to this world since there was no such world with that name in the ones he has been, he then goes to a newspaper stand.

He gives the owner a dolar to pay for the paper and he said:"thank you sir."

Riku takes it and reads about the news while walking down the street."so there exist superheroes in this world."he then looks at the paper showing many heroes and then he hears an alarm go off, he sees a crook running away with a money bag."well let's do a good for the city."he then walks to a alley making sure no one was watching him and he takes out his driver, he puts it on his waist and takes out the card."henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He the transforms into Decade, he then follows the guy.

The crook was in a roof of a building and he thought he was safe so he turns around only to see Decade staring at him."so, needed some extra change?"

He backs away and said:"no please, don't hurt me."

"I don't know it seems very tempting right now."Decade walks towards him.

But then the crook got punched from a fist that came from behind the entrance wall, Decade got surprised and came a superhero being a woman with brown hair, wore a light grey leotard with a black and white E, G insignia on the chest, with a magenta headband, mask, and belt, long magenta gloves, and thigh-high magenta boots.

She looks at him and said:"so new guy?"

"Well yeah you can say that?"Decade said since he is new to this world.

"Well I don't what's with the bar codes but I do like the magenta."she touches his suit.

"Thank you, finally someone that doesn't say pink."Decade said making her chuckle.

"I can see why that's bad."The crook stands up and she punches him by extending her arm.

"I saw you on the news, Elastigirl right?"Decade said.

"Yes, so may I know your name?"Elastigirl asked.

"Call me Decade."Decade goes up to her face.

"Well Decade, it will be interesting to see what you can do."she then strecthes to go around him and then she stops in front of him."so see ya later."she then grabs the crook and jumps through the buildings.

"Well she was interesting."Decade said.

Later in the afternoon Riku was walking around the city to find a place to stay for the night, he then bumps into a woman from a corner and sees it was a woman around his age with long brown hair wearing a shite shirt and black pants.

"Oh sorry about that."Riku said.

"It's okay."she then looks at him and said."so can I know your name?"

"It's Riku, and yours?"Riku asked.

"Helen, so what are you doing at this time?"Helen asked.

"Just trying to find a place to stay for the night, since I just arrived here and was doing a little sight seeing."Riku said.

"I see."she then sees the camera around his neck."so are you a photographer?"

"Well yeah my mother and father own a place and it's in the family."Riku said.

"Well how about I offer you the guest room I have."Helen said surprising him."I can't say no to a guy in need so maybe I'll ask you to take my picture."

"We'll lead the way."Riku said and she takes him to her place.

They arrive at her appartment and Helen showed him the room, he goes inside and she said:"I'll be taking a shower so wait here."

She closed the door and Riku sits on the bed, he then takes out a few photos he took from his adventure, first one was from Charlie and the rest back at Happy Hotel, then ORC at the school, the dojo with chun-li and the others before the tournament and it made him smile at the memories, he even has one when he was with Elizabeth and Fiona with the babies.

After a while Riku was now with Helen having dinner and she cooked him lunch which was pasta, he wanted to help but she said she could do it.

"So Riku how is home where you're from?"Helen asked.

"Well it's interesting, I live in a Photo Studio, it belonged to my mothers family."Riku said.

"Really that's interesting, so got any like girlfriend."Helen said and she noticed the ring on his hand.

Riku touches it and said:"well, I'm married."

"Oh."Helen looked a little sad."so what's her name?"

"Elizabeth."Riku said.

"Well she must be a very lucky woman."Helen said and she noticed the look on Riku's face."what?"

"Oh nothing, we're very happy but she kinda put me in a certain situation."Riku said.

"What kind of situation?"Helen asked.

"No, I'm not gonna tell."Riku said and he looks to the side.

"Oh come on."Helen said."did she break you're heart?"

"Oi! We are happy."Riku said.

"Then tell me."Helen said.

"No."Riku said.

"Come on."Helen said.

"No."Riku said.

"Tell me now!"Helen said.

"Alright fine I have a harem."Riku said and she got surprised."she saw a girl that liked me and they made a harem for me behind my back, then others joined."

"Is that legal?"Helen asked.

"Theres different rules for certain things."Riku said.

"I see."Helen smiles at him."so what do you think of the heroes of the city?"

"Well they're doing a good job, it nice for someone to be there so the people can count on."Riku said and she smiled.

"Say want to take a walk after we eat."Helen asked.

"Sure, why not."Riku said.

They then walked around the city together for a while, a guy once tried to try to get lucky with Helen only for Riku to use the pressure point to make him laugh, Helen was surprised and he said his mother taught him that.

Next day Riku was at the house looking outside a window and Helen has been doing a few things that made him question her, she sometimes has to run making him wait and theres also a few times that happened last night.

**Flashback.**

Riku was walking around the house and he then heard a noise coming from the closet, he then hears it and wonders, he then opens it and to his surprise he saw Helen naked.

"Riku!"Helen blushed and he then closed the door.

"What a strange place to change clothes."Riku then walks away.

Helen was inside and she then pulls out a super suit."that was too close, I prefer him to see me naked over knowing my secret, maybe one day."

**Flashback End.**

Riku was still surprised to see her naked, he wasn't as affected since being with so many wonderful women, he then looks outside to see a machine that was like a tank without the cannon with Elastigirl swiging through the streets going after it, he takes out his driver and runs out.

Elastigirl was then on top of the machine and then claws came out of it and they start to try to grab her, she then starts to avoid them but then some got sliced and she saw Decade land on the machine with his sword.

"Well good to see you again."Elastigirl said.

"Yes, now let's deal with this thing."Decade said but then the roof opened and they fall inside of it, it then flies away from the city going inside the ocean.

Elastigirl and Decade were inside a black room and then a door opened for a light to come out of it, they than saw figure come out and Decade saw she looked like the pink her ranger but her suit had like a cape and was black with pink diamonds.

"Who are you?"Decade said.

"I am the Ranger Slayer."Ranger Slayer said with her bow ready."I came to kill you Decade."

"Looks like you got a villain of your own."Elastigirl said."so what you want Villain?"

"I came to stop him for my master."Ranger Slayer said.

"Master?"Decade said and then he got it."Drakkon."

"That's Lord Drakkon to you, now die."Ranger Slayer charges energy arrows and shoots them at the heroes.

They dodged and start to fight her, Elastigirl tries to grab her by tying her with her arms but then she shocks her making her scream and then gets out, she then gives her a flying kick sending her to the wall.

Decade then charges at her while avoiding her sword, he then starts to slash at her and she then takes out a blaster hitting him with a few shots and changes to a sword mode, they then clash with each other.

"This time you'll not interfer with Lord Drakkon, he joined with your enemies and will make sure no one will interfer."Ranger Slayer the slashes him with her bow senidng him next to Elastigirl.

He then sees her mask come off and saw it was Helen."Helen."

She woke up and got shocked."how did you know?"then she got an idea."Riku?"he nodded.

"Now die together."Ranger Slayer said.

He then picks her up and jumps to avoid a shot.

He then lands on the floor and puts her down."let me take care of her."he then takes out a card."I'll beat her with the same power."

**POWER RIDE: GREEN RANGER!**

Then the power coin of Green Ranger came and it transforms him to the Green Ranger, Helen got surprised and he then charges at Ranger Slayer, he then starts to over power her and he puts a card on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: DRAGON DAGGER!**

The dagger came to his hand and he slashes at her with it, he then starts to play it making lightning hit Ranger Slayer and she screams, he then inserts a card on the driver being a final attack with the Green Ranger symbol.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: G-G-G-GREEN RANGER!**

He then charges both blades and slashes at her causing the Ranger Slayer to explode and she lands on the ground, she looks at him and said:"next time, you won't win."she then vanishes.

Decade goes back to his base and he looks at her."I know you want a explanation."she nodded and the entire place starts to shake."but we need to go."they then ran through the door.

The Machine explodes making a huge water pillar come out, the heroes come out and they swam towards land.

After a while they went back to her home and Riku explained to her about who he is and she got surprised.

"Wait there exist other worlds."Helen said.

"Yes, I came here to see more about it, I just didn't expect a enemy to come and try to kill me."Riku said.

Helen looks at him and asked."so does any of those girls never go back to they're worlds?"

"No, they have a choice to go back if they want."Riku said and she smiled.

She then walks up to him and said:"well good thing about us."she then kisses him and he got surprised.

After she stopped he said:"what really?"

"Yes, I met a guy that is both a hero that I can trust, and he's very handsome, now let's go before we get back to your place I want to do something."Helen said and they went to her room.

Riku was waiting on her room and has a big bed, he had his camera ready since she said she wanted him to take a picture that she wanted him for them only to see.

"Okay how long?"Riku asked.

"I'm coming."He then sees her naked surprising him and she then streches over to her bed and sits down."now let's take a few nude ones."she then lifts her leg to reveal her pussy and he looks away."take it."he then takes the photo.

After a few more with her doing sexy poses she was on all fours and said:"you know since you have so many girls it might be a long time before we do it, so come here."she then streches her arms to him and drags him towards her.

She then takes his clothes off and sees he is hard because of the fact of her photoshoot making her smirk, she then puts it on her mouth and starts to suck it, Riku moans a bit while she does it and she uses her tongue, she then sucks faster and then he came inside of her mouth, she takes it out and swallows his cum.

"Now let's get freaky."Helen said.

Riku was then pounding Helen from behind inside her pussy, she then streches her upper half and goes around him, she then goes behind him and starts to make out while he was still banging her, she then puts his head on her boobs making him suck on them and moans even louder and then he came inside of her making her scream.

Then they went for other positions, Riku then fucked her with her bottom half with her legs up in the air while he fucks her in the front, she was updside down while she kissed him, then they changed him with getting ride on by her and he was massaging her boobs while her arms and head were at his shaft while she massaged his balls and licks his dick while sucking on his balls, then he came inside of her again and she did the same, they continued for a while doing many positions until she dragged him to the outside.

She was then running around the house naked while Riku chases after her, she then hides in a closet with a smirk and then he opens it and grabs her, he then starts to bang inside the closet while she has arms and legs around him, she was also kissing him and he came inside of her.

Then they were in the kitchen with him doing with her on the table and her limbs were streched to the sides and went under the table with her drooling with a big smile, then he came inside of her and they kissed each other.

After a while they took a bath and came back home to Riku's place, they then saw Natsumi waiting for him and she said:"well good that your back with another girl."

"Hello miss Natsumi."Helen said.

"Well hello, I'm sure we can talk later but Riku theres something you should know."Natsumi said.

He got confused and then saw Bad Girl hitting her head against a wall and he asked."Bad Girl why are you hitting your head?"

"To stop drinking."Bad Girl said.

"What, you don't need to stop drinking for me."Riku said and she stopped.

She turns around and goes up to him."oh don't even start, I'm not trying to get your attention no instead I can't drink."

"Why not?"Riku asked.

"You knocked her up."Vaggie came and he got surprised.

"Yes, you put your baby inside of me so I'm not drinking until it get's born since I'm not a bitch."Bad Girl said.

"That's wonderful."Riku hugs her and she then hugs him back.

Helen smiled seems they're family was getting bigger, then she saw Sakura and Sherry come in and said:"oh hello there."

"Are you our new mommy too?"Sakura asked.

She thinks about and said:"yes, and I'm even a superhero."that made them smile.

Riku not only got a new girl but also a new child on the way, but he's also worried about the Ranger Slayer and who she is, he felt something off about her but he will need to make sure to see what it is later.

**Note:Helen is appart of the harem and Bad Girl is he next girl to have a baby, she got picked since her whole thing is her number is the number three so she's the third girl to get Riku's child, Ranger Slayer appeared and she's working with Shocker because of Drakkon now to answer the reviews:"Guest X well not really you see the Super Sentai know who the Kamen Rider is so they wouldn't be surprised to see them but question them to know who they are but with Power Ranger they can start new and made new alliances and Bobby Jenkins no I won't use a fan video."**


	47. Chapter 46 Back to Hell

**Chapter 46 Back to Hell**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Late at night Riku was at the inventory playing poker with the guys at they're table and Brock asked:"so how is it being a dad?"

"It's good, they might want a lot of attention but I like the little guys."Riku said.

"Well I don't know why you gave up being a single guy for that."Claptrap said.

"What are you talking about he still has a lot of women."Ash said."so I heard you knocked another girl up."

Riku looks a this cards and said:"yeah, Bad Girl got pregnant surprising us."

"Maybe you should be more careful when do it Riku?"Sam said.

Glados then comes down:"I wouldn't even bother since condoms are only 99.99 percent effective and your race needs more."she then goes up.

"So I heard you're getting married soon."Brock said.

"Oh yeah it's going be Charlie and Vaggie with me."Riku said.

"I still can't believe it your going to marry the princess of hell."Ash said.

"Hey not all demons are bad."Riku said.

"Yeah I can see your point."Sam said."so are we invited to the wedding?"

"Of course, you guys were in my first one."Riku said.

"Well this time I better get you a present."Ash said.

"Well that would be good also."he puts his cards down."full house."

They got surprised and he won the pot.

In the world of assassins the home of Bad girl, Sylvia, Shinobu, Jeane and Margaret, driving through the streets was a man wearing a red mask, he was smoking and he has a photo on in front of him of a young Bad Girl, he then sees one of the rifts open on the right and he turns towards it."I'm coming Charlotte."he then speeds up towards and the rift and goes through it.

Riku was in bed with bad girl sleeping nex tto him, they didn't do it since she was pregnant but she liked being in his arms, they then woke up and Bad Girl was still naked she walks to get her clothes and Riku saw her with a smile, he then noticed the small bump growing on belly and Bad Girl touches it making her smile.

She looks at him and said:"what?"

"Oh nothing, it seems you changed a lot from the first time we met."Riku said making her blush.

"So what, I ain't going to be some housewife for you."Bad Girl said.

"Hey I love the way you are."Riku said."but when our child is born what do you want to raise him or her as?"

Bad Girl thinks about it and said:"maybe I can teach her or him sports."

"Really, let me guess baseball?"Riku said.

"What do you think idiot."Bad Girl said and she then sighs."I just wish my dad was here."

Riku remembers the stories she told him about her father, he was in a hospital and she used to bring him a bat and beer, that made him chuckle when she told him he prefers a good beer over flowers for sick people.

"Hey don't worry, we'll visit your world again and see your dad."Riku said and she smiles.

"Thanks Riku."Bad Girl said."I need go to the bathroom."she then leaves him while he goes to put his clothes on.

Later Riku was going downstairs and sees Charlie and Vaggie at the table eating breakfast and Charlie saw him."hey Riku are you excited?"

"Oh course, I love weddings so being there again with both of you makes me happy."Riku said and they smiled.

"Yeah, just don't expect me to be a good mother."Vaggie said.

"Hey come on, I know you'll be a great mom."Riku said.

"I'll have to see that, hey I saw Lapis visit the nursery a lot."Vaggie said.

"Oh that you see she wants to have kids too but doesn't know how, I talked to the gems and they said Rose gave up her form to have Steven and I don't want that to happen to her."Riku said.

Tsukasa comes in and said:"don't worry, we'll find a way."

Riku then hears a noise outside and runs out to see a rift open and from it came a car that stopped away from his house, he got curious and walks towards it, he then sees a man come out wearing a shirt with the number 7 and a red mask, he also has a bat.

"Are you Decade?"He asked.

"Who wants to know?"Riku said.

"I'm Bad Man."Bad Man said surprising Riku."now where's my little girl."he charges at him and tries to hit Riku who ducks.

"What are you doing?"Riku said and he avoids another hit.

Everyone heard a noise and Sylvia looks outside froma window and gets shocked."that's Bad Man."

Bad Girl hears a fight going outside and said:"what the fuck is going on?"she then looks outside and gets shocked."Dad!"she then runs downstairs.

Riku was still dodging him and said:"come on, can't we calm down."

"Shut up, you killed my daughter and now you want to act like your better than me."Bad Man said.

Riku then saw Bad Girl running towards them."Dad stop!"she then goes in front of Riku with her arms to the side and Bad man stopped.

"Charlotte."he then lowers his bat."your safe?"

"Of course."she had a few tears in her eyes.

"But I heard you got killed."Bad Man said.

"They lied to you, I just found someone."Bad Girl said.

He looks at Riku and said:"so he's your boyfriend."

"Yes."Bad Girl said.

He then felt ashamed and threw his bat away, she then hugs him and he hugs her back.

Then they went inside the house and they were sitting at the table together, Natsumi goes up to Bad Man and offers him coffee."oh thanks."he takes it.

"Well your welcomed, but I still don't like how you tried to kill my son."Natsumi said.

"I'm sorry, I should explain, after I found out about Charlotte being missing I was worried, I heard rumors that some other assassins were gone as well and some were the same opponents that Decade your son faced, when I saw a video of him fighting Charlotte, I saw that he didn't kill her so I thought that she went after him and tried it again."Bad Man said."how I could have been so stupid."

"Hey it's okay mr. Birkin."Riku said and he still felt weird saying that name because of one world with Sherry.

"I need some water."Bad Girl said getting up and goes to get a glass.

Bad man got confused and said:"water?"he then noticed her belly."your pregnant!"

They then look at him while she was drinking."yeah so, at least I wasn't fucking around with mom."

"Still to see you pregnant without me even knowing."he then glares at Riku."what don't have enough girls in your harem that you want to bang my little girl."

"She is the third one to have my grandchildren but I didn't expect Riku to have kids this early even then he had two before with two other girls."Natsumi said.

"Plus I was the one that wanted."Bad Girl said.

"At least tell me your going to marry her?"Bad Man said to Riku.

"Of course, they just decided on another girl to get marry next."Riku said.

"Who?"Then he saw Charlie on the other side and she waves at them."oh her."

"Yeah, I was going to visit her world again to see her parents since they want to make the wedding happen, but don't worry Bad Girl will get married next since she and another girl Fiona had to be next since both carrying my kids."

"Okay, fair enough."Bad man said.

"Yeah yeah, I was having a good morning until I found my dad fighting the man I love."Bad Girl said.

"Charlotte don't stress yourself please, it's for the baby."Natsumi said.

"Okay fine."Bad Girl said.

Bad Man looks at how Natsumi treats Bad Girl and saw that she seemed happy, looks being here made her see that woman as like a mother figure.

"So is there a place I can stay?"Bad Man asked.

"Well theres a guest room, we had when the girls came but then we got more rooms so it's vacant."Tsukasa said.

"Thanks, looks like I'll stay to see my own grandkids."Bad Man then smiled.

Bad Girl smiled to have her dad back in her life and to have a new family.

Riku was then at the door and changed into Kamen Rider Decade, then Charlie, Vaggie, Cherri and Loona were at his side and they went back to hell.

When they arrived they saw they were back at the hotel entrance making Charlie smile, she then comes inside and sees Nifty cleaning the place up.

"Hi Nifty."Charlie said and she looks at her.

"Hi Charlie."Nifty then saw Riku."and Riku, so good to see you again."

"Yes, so how has it been?"Decade asked.

"Pretty good, we've been busy."Nifty said.

He then goes inside to see the old place, he then sees Husk at the bar and said:"hey Husk."

He looks at him and said:"well look who came back."

"Yeah good to see you too."Decade said sitting at the bar.

"Let me guess you came to get married."Husk said.

"Yeah."Vaggie goes up to them."me and Charlie are going to get married to Riku."

"Really, then we should make this place better for the big day."Nifty then starts to clean faster.

"Oh Riku why don't you go to your old room while me and Vaggie go check a few things."Charlie said.

"Sure."Decade goes up and they wave at him.

He then arrives at the door of his old room and opens it, he then walks inside and sees it was the same as he left, Nifty must have kept it intact for him, he feels the barrier was still up so he takes off of the driver going to his human form and lies down on his bed.

"Man it was a long since I slept here."Riku said and he looks outside the window.

"Yeah."he then sees vaggie come in along with Loona and Cherri.

"I used to be outside watching you."Cherri looks outside the window.

"That's called being a stalker."Loona said.

"Hey come on were in hell."Cherri said.

"So hows it like coming back to this room?"Vaggie asked.

"Well it's nice, I hope that Scanty and Kneesocks come fast in time."Riku said."I still remember this was the same place where we used to fight."

"Hey I still didn't trust men."Vaggie said.

"Yeah."he then goes up to her and kisses her."I'm glad you were able to accept me."she then smiled."So what's Charlie doing?"

"She's calling her parents, she needs to tell them to prepare the wedding while we make sure the ceremony won't go wrong."

"Yeah, I can at least tell two people that might ruin it."Riku said and he saw Loona on the phone."and your texting your friends at IMP."

"Yes, since Blitz wanted me to tell him."Loona said.

"Well let's make sure nothing happens at the ceremony."Riku said.

He then transforms and goes downstairs and sees Charlie giving him a hug."oh Riku this will be great."

They then heard a knock making them confused, Charlie goes up to the door and she opens it to reveal Alastor.

"Hello."Alastor said.

"Alastor, what are you doing here?"Charlie said and he comes in.

"Why I just heard that you were getting married soon, so I needed to come as fast as I can to see for myself."Alastor said.

Vaggie glares at him and said:"he just had to come back."

Alastor then goes up to Decade."Riku my good friend, it's been so long, congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks."Decade said.

The girls were together and Vaggie said:"let's keep an eye on him."they all nodded.

Now Riku returned to hell once again for his wedding with Charlie and Vaggie, but now Alastor came back and when he's there it's doesn't spell good knews, so they have to be careful.

**Note:Riku is back in Hazbin Hotel along with Bad Man making an appearance, Riku wedding with Charlie and Vaggie will be soon since they know have to plan it, this is a world that he came back, so any others like DXD, Resident Evil and some are coming back even No More Heroes with Bad Man's come back.**


	48. Chapter 47 Meet the family

**Chapter 47 Meet the family**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After Riku arrived back in Hell he's been staying at his old room and he was fine, Scanty and Kneesocks also arrived the next day and were helping around the hotel with they're rules again, the old gang was happy to have them there with Nifty following what they ask.

Charlie, Vaggie, Riku, Scanty and Kneesocks were at Riku's room having some tea.

"You know it's quite nice to be back."Scanty said.

"Yes, here we have a bigger role."Kneesocks said.

"And I'm so happy tha Riku brought you here too help us back when we started."Charlie said.

"Yeah."Riku said and he remembers the old times."say did you see Cherri and Loona?"

"They said they had a few things to do with they're friends."Vaggie said.

Then the door opened and they saw Angel Dust, he looks at them and got surprised."wait you guys came back?"

"Well hello Angel Dust."Riku said

"We didn't see you in a few days?"Charlie asked.

"Oh yeah I was busy with work, so what brings you back?"Angel Dust asked.

"Well we came because Charlie and Vaggie are going to marry Riku."Kneesocks said.

he got surprised and said:"really, the man hater going to marry a man."

"Hey."Vaggie glares at him."I spent a long time with Riku so don't even try."

"I'm not."Angel Dust said.

"Why are you even here?"Riku asked.

"You were gone so I took your bed."Angel Dust said.

"Hey."the girls said.

"Okay fine I'll stop, so does that mean Cherri's back?"Angel Dust said.

"Yes, she said she had a few things to deal with a few friends."Scanty said.

"Oh I get it, well nice to have you guys back, this has been kinda boring so when's the ceremony?"he asked.

"In a few days, we're going to have my parents come by since they want to meet Riku's parents."Charlie said.

Angel Dust got shocked and said:"wait both the queen and king of hell are coming."

"Yes, so you better go take a bath unless you want us to give you one."Scanty said with her and Kneesocks having a evil look.

He then runs away and Vaggie smirks."good job."

"Thank you."The sisters said.

"So when are your parents coming?"Riku asked.

"In a any minute."Charlie said.

Then they heard a knock on the door, Charlie goes down stairs while Riku goes to get his, she opens the door and sees both her mother and father dad."welcome to my Hotel mom, dad."

"Yes, it's good to be here again."Lilith said.

"So where is your lover?"Lucifer asked.

"He's at his room."Charlie said and she showed him the way.

Nifty and Husk watch them and were still surprised to see both the rulers of hell here, after they went upstairs Alastor appeared."well this should be interesting."

They enter the room and saw Tsukasa and Natsumi there sitting at the table.

Tsukasa looks at them and said:"so we finally met your parents Charlie."

"Well it's better, since this is like the second time we actually meet the parents of our sons girlfriends."Natsumi said.

"Well hello, my name is Lilith."Lilith introduced herself to them.

"And I am Lucifer, don't know why we had to meet his parents, they're just humans."Lucifer said.

Natsumi got mad and she gets up making them worried, she then walks up to Lucifer and said:"Natsumi point."she then jabs her thumb at his neck, he then starts to laugh and falls to the floor.

Lilith looks at him and then high fives Natsumi.

"You shouldn't have said that."Tsukasa said.

"Well you have to visit more to keep him more in line."Lilith said and she goes to sit with Natsumi.

Charlie looks at her father and said:"hey dad are you okay?"

He then catches his breath and said:"okay...I think it's over."

He then goes to sit on the table with the others, he looks at his wife and Natsumi getting a bit scared."so your Riku's parents?"

"Yes, we came to meet you since our children are getting married."Tsukasa said and they saw Charlie hug Riku.

"Yes, and you might know after Riku is married to Charlie he will also be a future ruler to hell."Lilith said.

"We know, we were surprised to hear that."Natsumi said.

"Well can he evn do tha job?"Lucifer asked.

"You shouldn't judge, since theres a lot of people that I faced and with Charlie I can do it."Riku said making her smile.

"Alright, well we will have to announce it to Hell, since as the royal wedding all the sinners will have to watch it."Lucifer said.

"I see, where well will the wedding be held?"Tsukasa asked.

"In a church in hell, it's a special one we made for this."Lilith said."we will have to make the same barrier that is in this room around it for all of you."

"Which will make it even longer."Lucifer said.

"Oh grow up, act like an adult."Lilith said."he once even took Charlie's trycicle when she was still four."

They look at him with a glare and he was nervous."well, it was red, so I had to try it."

"Well how do you feel if we announce it to hell?"Lilith asked.

"As long as we don't have anyone outside of the guest list there I'm fine."Natsumi said.

"Wait where are you going to announce it?"Riku asked.

"In the news."Lucifer said making Riku and the girls worried.

"Okay but not Katie Killjoy."Riku said.

"Fine I'll ask Tom to annonce it."Lucifer said.

"Well that would be better."Vaggie said.

They spent a while together talking about the wedding and about themselves, then Lucifer made a letter and sent it to the studio.

At the news studio Katie and Tom were doing a report and Katie said:"well everyone it seems there a bunch of new gangs appearing fight for dominance over many turfs."

"Yes, even."then someone hands him a letter."excuse me."he then takes it and opens the letter to read it."oh well breaking news."then a image of Charlie and Riku were on the screen."it seems the princess of Hell just arrived back home and is planning to get married to the hero of Hell Riku."

Katie's eye widen and she looks at him."what the fuck do you mean getting married."Tom got scared and they stop the report.

She was then strangling him and Tom said:"it's in the letter, Lord Lucifer told me to announce it for the public."

"Well I think I should go and give Riku a visit."Katie said with a smirk.

"Yeah right, you ain't going to get close to him with the wedding being a invite only."Tom said.

"Then I'll just have to get to him before the wedding."Katie said and she leaves the place.

"But we didn't finish yet."Tom said and he got hit by a mug.

"Tell them I'm busy."Katie said.

Riku was at his room with the girls around him, they were happy to be close to him, Loona called saying that she'll be there with her friends and he gotta invite them to the wedding.

Katie was next to the hotel and sees where Riku's room is, she grins and then climbs up."oh Riku, were going to be so happy together."

"Hey bitch."she looks up to see Cherri at the roof."did you forget I used this same trick."she then takes out a list."mmmh, I don't see your name here so."she then takes out a bomb shocking Katie."beat it."she then throws it and it exploded sending Katie away.

Riku lifts up the curtains."what was that?"he then saw Cherri hanging upside down."I should have known."he then opens it and she comes in.

"What happened outside?"Vaggie said.

"Oh just dealing with a few pests."Cherri said.

"Oh, well that's good I guess."Charlie said.

"So should we start with the preparations."Kneesocks said and she takes out a list."Now who should go?"

"Well Cherri of course."Scanty said and Kneesocks writes it down.

"Loona and her friends."Charlie said.

"The others back home if they can make it."Riku said.

"We would have to make sure they're safe."Kneesocks said.

"Sam, Max, Brock, Ash and Claptrap will be coming again."Riku said.

"Oh those guys."Vaggie said since she remembered them from the first wedding."Hope they all bring gifts."

"Well good thing we made more pendants just in case."Scanty take sout a gold one since it was made from the same energy that protected Gakuto."we have at least a back up in case of the barrier fails."

"So who will be on the side of the bride?"Kneesocks asked.

"Knowing dad he'll invite a lot of the high ranked ones."Charlie said.

"CHARLIE!"They heard a voice and looked outside the window to see a guy with a brown shirt with grey skin, green mix with blue hair and sharp teeth.

"What's he doing here?"Vaggie got angry.

"You know him?"Riku asked.

"He's my ex boyfriend."Charlie said and Riku glares at him.

"Excuse me."Riku said and thet saw him take out his driver.

The guy was still waiting and he then heard a cough, he looks to his right and sees Decade glaring at him."Do you want something with Charlie?"

"Yes, I heard how your tyring to steal her away from me."He got angry."first Vaggie and now your trying to marry her."

"Really, because they told me how you treated her like a thing so wanna know what I'm going to do."Decade goes up to his face.

"What?"the ex said.

"This."He grabs him but the neck and then starts to punch him in the face.

The girls saw that and they saw him slam the guy to the ground, Decade them picks him up by the back of his shirt and he was dizzy with bruises, then he gives him a kick sending him flying to the other side of Hell.

"And he's gone."Cherri said.

Decade goes inside and sees Alastor at the door."well that was a interesting display you just did for you lady."

"Yes, anyone that tries to mess with Charlie has to deal with me."Decade goes up stairs.

"Well let's see how the wedding will go."Alastor had a smirk.

He goes back to the room and transforms back, Charlie then hugs him and gives Riku a kiss."your my hero."

"Hey I would do anytime even more against those guys."Riku said.

"Well we just have to be careful if he tries to come back."Vaggie said.

"Now let's spend our time together before the wedding day comes."Riku said and they all nodded.

After a while I.M.P came and Blitzo said:"were here."

"Oh it's you guys again."Husk said looking at them.

"Well yeah, Charlie booked us a few rooms for the wedding."Blitzo said.

"Oh I love weddings."Millie said.

"Me too."Nifty came cleaning up the place.

"So is Riku at his room?"Loona asked.

"Yes, he just beat up a guy that was here calling for Charlie."Husk said.

"Good."Loona then goes upstairs.

She then saw Kneesocks come and gives her a invitation."here you go, show that you can enter the wedding."

"Thanks."Loona goes to Riku's room.

Kneesocks then goes around the lobby and starts to give one."one for you."she gave one to Nifty."you."to Husk who just took it while drinking."you, you and you."she gave it to the imps.

Angel Dusk was sitting on a chair and she gives him one."you can come too."

"Hey thanks."Angel Dust said.

Kneesocks looks around and said:"I don't see Alastor."

"Oh he left again, I swear that guy vanishes when he wants to."Husk said.

"Well if he doesn't come well better for us."Kneesocks said and she walks away.

Riku and the girls prepare for the wedding that was coming soon just have to be careful with a few pests and maybe something that Alastor has in plan.

**Note:Well the wedding is almost up, the news is around of it and it will be broadcasted for the entire place to see, yeah Chalie's ex came since Riku had to deal with him before the wedding and Katie tried to get his attention again.**


	49. Chapter 48 Wedding and problems

**Chapter 48 Wedding and problems**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Lilith and Lucifer were at a church that was on the other side of the city, it was black and with the stain glass having images of demons.

She then sees the sisters going around putting a barrier up and it covers botn the terrain around it and the church.

"Good know with the barrier we can have guests from the groom side along with the bride."Lilith said while she was looking at the list.

"I still don't know why humans should be at the wedding."Lucifer then sees his wife glaring at him making him scared.

"Do not ruin this for our daughter, it's bad enough Seviathan tried to get Charlie back I will not allow you to ruin this for her."Lilith said.

"So the von Eldritchs won't be coming?"Lucifer asked.

"Yes, they're daughter hates Charlie I'm sure she'll do something to take this from her."Lilith said.

"Okay fine, I'll go announce it to the others."Lucifer said and he walks away.

Lilith goes inside the church and smiles, this was going to be perfect since now she can see her daughter be happy with the people she loves.

Lucifer arrived at the hotel at the entrance, Riku was wathing from a window and he then made an announcement."alright everyone the wedding is about to start soon, so all that are not invited can see it on tv so you may go now."he then walks away.

"It's about to start."Riku said.

"Come on, we need to go."Cherri goes to his side and he goes to change.

**(Insert the Wedding song from Corpse Bride here.)**

The Sinners all started to sing while they were running back home.

**Wedding, a wedding, we're going to have a wedding, a wedding!**

In a room a group of demon women that looked like spiders were sewing a suit that was black with a magenta tie, with Riku there watching and they took his size and he was safe there too.

**The spiders think you're very cute, but goodness knows you need a suit.**

**But have no fears, we're quite adept, we'll have you looking lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, yet.**

**A little stitch, a little tuck, some tender loving care.**

**A little thread will fix you up and we've got plenty as you see,**

**And personally guarantee our quality repairs.**

**A little here, a fix of this, We're going to do our best.**

**When everybody sees you, they will all be quite impressed.**

**They will all be quite impressed.**

Two guys were running back to they're house.

**A wedding, we're going to have**

Then at a kitchen three cooks were making something.

**A wedding cake is no mistake, it must be quite sublime.**

**We're missing something..**

**Try some dust**

**I wish I had more time...**

**Perhaps there's something I can do, these bones might help a bit**

Then one of them knocks the nose of the middle one to the pot by hitting the back of his head with a bone.

**My nose!**

**Sorry**

Then head cheff tries it and she liked it.

**Wait a mintue...that's it!**

**A little that**

**A little this**

**The perfect cake is hard to miss.**

**A wedding, a wedding**

**We're going to have a wedding!**

Then on the outside many solider looking guys were on horses charging foward.

**Huzzah! Huzzah! We're going to have a wedding.**

**Hurray! A wedding! Hurray!**

**Let's all give out a cheer cause the bride is getting married today! Hurray!**

**One thing you can surely say is we will stand beside**

**Until the end, we will defend our one and only bride.**

**Our bride to be, our bride to be, our lovely Corpse Bride.**

**Huzzah! Hurray! Huzzah! Hurray!**

**The bride is getting married today.**

Riku was at the church with his suit on, there he saw his guests arriving and he smile seeing them, he saw his friends there getting inside.

Back at the hotel a woman saw someone come out.

**Oh! Here she comes, Oh look! It's her.**

Then they saw Charlie and Vaggie come out wearing black dresses with a veil over them, Charlie had pink flowers with a big smile on her face,

**Ohhhhhh...the bride is here.**

**She's waited for this day for many a year.**

**For this day, for this day.**

**Our hopes and our pride.**

**The bride is here.**

**Here comes the bride.**

Then Charlie goes inside a carriage that was there waiting for her and Vaggie.

**Here comes the bride **

**Here comes the bride ..our bride.**

Someone was watching her being Helsa who was glaring at her.

**For this day, for this day will last forever**

**And all of her friends will work together.**

**To make it the perfect day she's always dreamed.**

**Our hopes and our pride.**

**Our bride, our lovely bride.**

Then the bakers and the guests of Hell went towards the church with the carriage taking the brides there.

**We're going to have a party like no-one has ever seen.**

**The Living in the land above will not know where they've been.**

**The Land Bellow..(the Land above)**

**The party of...(the party of)**

**The Bride!**

**Here comes the bride.**

**On her glorious day of days.**

**Here in Hell to celebrate!**

Helsa sees them leave and said:"why no good bitch, that looser gets all this special treatment all because she's going to marry the one that saved Hell from the angels."

"Well."she looks back to see Alastor."it seems someone is not very happy about the wedding."

"Wait the radio demon, what are you doing here?"Helsa asked.

"Well dear I just came to see the whole party, it seems someone doesn't like the charming demon belle being a bride along with her other love."Alastor said.

"Of course not, that girl is getting everything getting the best wedding just because who she is going to marry, now she gets like a boy that not only beat up my brother but also is seen as the great hero of Hell because he stopped the purge that just makes me wanna."She then starts screaming making Alastor hold his ears.

"Okay stop."Alastor said and his shadow covered her mouth."now how about a idea of instead of her getting married it would be someone else." That made her curious.

Back at the church Riku was at the end of the aisle with Ranma as his best man wearing a suit too, he sees the bridesmaid were Nifty and Elizabeth.

"You know I'll never get used to this."Riku said.

"Hey come on this is your second wedding, only this time it's going to be two girls."Ranma said.

"I know."Riku said.

The guys were sitting together and Brock said:"well interesting place for being hell."

"Yeah but this looks a bit tame compared to some places I went."Ash said.

"Hey didn't you two went to hell?"Claptrap asked Sam and Max.

"Oh yeah, but ours was different."Sam said.

"Yeah this is way more fun."Max said.

"So what did you get them for a present?"Brock asked Ash.

"Oh something useful."Ash said.

"It's not that book again, last time Natsumi got angry."Brock said.

"Oh no, not this time."Ash said.

There was a camera crew there with Tom doing the report."well everyone were here at the church to witness the union of the princess of hell and the savior of hell."

Bitzo and the group were sitting on the grooms side and he looked at the brides side having Stolas and he waves at him."damn it why did he had to get invited."

"Just suck it up."Loona said.

Millie looks back at the door and Moxie asked."what's wrong Millie?"

"It's taking too long, Charlie would have run to the door as fast as she could."Millie said.

"Hmm, good point, shall we go take a look, besides it's better than seeing him."Blitzo said and they sneaked out to see Charlie.

Vaggie was waiting at the entrance on the outside and she then sees Charlie running up to her."where were you, you almost made us late for the wedding?"

"Sorry, I needed to take care of some stuff, now let's go."Charlie said.

Vaggie looks at her and said:"alright."she had a bad feeling but she will just have to see, she looks at the door while Charlie had a smirk.

The group arrived at the make up room that was for Charlie and they went in.

"Let's see the blushing bride is not here, so where could she be?"Blitzo said.

Loona then smells something in the air."hey wait a minute."she then walks to a closet and opens the door, they then got shocked since Charlie was there tied up.

"Charlie."they said and Millie unties her.

"What happened?"Moxie asked.

"Helsa came here and took my spot."Charlie said.

"Oh no, the wedding is about to start."Millie said.

"Then let's go."Blitzo said and they ran to the wedding.

The music started and Riku sees Vaggie and Charlie walking towards him, he smiles at them but then noticed that Charlie seemed less excited compared to what she was before, she always wanted this day to come and he expected her to hide so much joy that she wouldn't try to keep a straight face.

They then arrived at the end and the priest was a demon wearing a black cloak."dealy and beloved, we are gathered here today to join, princess Charlotte Magne and Vagatha with the Hero of Hell Riku Kadoya."

Then the doors got kicked opened and they saw the others there.

"Stop!"Blitzo said.

"That Charlie is a fake."Millie said.

That made everyone gasped, then they saw the real one come out and Riku and Vaggie got shocked, they then look at the fake and she smiles sheeply.

"So who are you?"Riku demanded.

"Yes."Lilith and Lucifer went towards the fake."who are you?"

"I know."Charlie goes up to the fake and pulls her face off to reveal Helsa."it's Helsa."

"Helsa."Lucifer said.

"I can't believe you would try this in her wedding, we expected better."Lilith glares at her.

Helsa then falls to the floor and she crawls back."please just let me explain."

"Wait a minute she couldn't have done this by herself, she can't change her face."Vaggie said.

"Wait you're saying she had help."Ranma said.

"Yes and I bet it's Alastor."Vaggie said and then he appears at the door.

"Well looks like that was quick, but."Alastor then snaps his fingers and then the barrier starts to shrink.

"The barrier."Medea goes out side and tries to hold it back.

"Ha, I'll make sure it doesn't stop so all you better get used to being here."Alastor said.

Charlie then looks down and starts to shake, her parents were angry but then saw the dark aura around her, everyone stood back and then Charlie looks at him with red eyes and sharp teeth, Alastor got surprised and saw her walk towards him and she was going to her demon form."that is it Alastor, I'm tired of your games, you think what I do is a joke."he then backs away but then she grabbed him by his shirt."I never want to see you again, you stay away from my hotel and from my family, you are FIRED!"She then throws him to the ground.

Alastor then sees a couple of shadows looming over him and sees Brock, Ash, Claptrap, Sam and Max staring down at him.

"Let's take this outside."Brock said punching his palm.

"Hey Steve."Claptrap called out and Steve goes to his side.

"Heyooo."Steve said.

Ash takes out his chainsaw hand."groovy."

Sam and Max took out they're guns and Max said:"I wanted to shoot something."

They then drag him away and Alastor said:"noooo!"

After a while they kicked Helsa out and Medea was able to put the barrier back, the guys were back in they're seats and the wedding went back on track.

The real Charlie was next to Vaggie and Riku and the priest said:"do you Charlotte take Riku to be your husband?"

"I do."Charlie said.

"Do you Vagatha take Riku to be your husband as well."Priest asked her.

Vaggie looks at Riku and smiled."I do."

"And do you Riku take both of them to be your wives?"Priest asked him.

Riku looks at both girls and said:"I do."

"Then I prounce you husband and wifes."then Riku kisses Charlie and then Vaggie, everyone clapped for them and Lilith was crying a bit.

Then they walked outside, when they opened the door Riku was now Decade and grabs both Charlie and Vaggie in his arms, he went inside the carriage and they were taken away.

Charlie and Riku's parents were together at the entrance and Lilith said:"you I'm so happy that Charlie was able to find love."

"Yes, she's a very nice girl."Natsumi smiles at them.

Angel Dust looks at the group and asked."so wheres Alastor?"

"Oh we sent him to a place were he'll be tortured for the rest of his life."Claptrap said.

"But he can't die."Angel Dust said.

"Exactly."Brock said.

Alastor was in a white room and then Glados came out of the ceiling and said:"now let the experiment begin."

Then images of pupies appear on the wall.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"Alastor screams.

Riku was now in the human world of Charlie's universe with her and Vaggie on top of a cliff watching the moon.

"Well let's enjoy this before we go back home and have our honeymoon."Vaggie said.

"Yeah."Riku then got an idea."what do you say about a trip around the world."they then got interested.

He then takes out the diendriver and puts a card in.

**MACHINE RIDE: MACHINE DECADER!**

He then summons his bike and puts another card.

**ATTACK RIDE: JET SLINGER!**

Then the bike turned into the jet slinger and Riku goes on top of it, he then offers them a hand and Charlie takes it while Vaggie followed them, then he flies foward and they were up in the sky.

**(Insert A Whole New World here.)**

**Riku: I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart decide?**

They fly around with Charlie looking over the sky, they pass by a forest and Riku got two flowers and gives to the girls

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a flying bike**

They then fly above the clouds.

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

**Charlie: A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**Riku: Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**Charlie: Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

They then went down towarda river and saw Egypt making Chalrie close her eyes.

**A whole new world (Riku: Don't you dare close your eyes)**

**A hundred thousand things to see (Riku: Hold your breath - it gets better)**

**I'm like a shooting star**

**I've come so far**

**I can't go back to where I used to be**

Charlie and Vaggie saw the pyramids and they were excited.

**Riku: A whole new world (Charlie: Every turn a surprise)**

**With new horizons to pursue (Charlie: Every moment red-letter)**

**Both:**

**I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

They flew around Greece and Charlie puts her hand in the water when they went next to a river.

**Riku: A whole new world (Charlie: A whole new world)**

**That's where we'll be (Charlie: That's where we'll be)**

**Riku A thrilling chase**

**Charlie: A wondrous place**

**Both: For you and me**

They were then on the sky again and they kiss with Vaggie being next to kiss Riku.

"Say did Elizabeth get this type of trip?"Vaggie asked.

"Oh yeah, she wanted to around the world and she also wants to see Paris next time when we have time."Riku said.

"Well let's all go together next time."Charlie said making him chuckle.

Then they went back home with everyone waiting for them.

**Note:Riku is now married to Charlie and Vaggie, Helsa and Alastor got what they derserved with him getting stuck with Glados, Helsa is also Charlie's like rival with the information we got about her, now the Hazbin Hotel return arc is over and now we go to another world.**


	50. Chapter 49 Another Grail War

**Chapter 49 Another Grail War**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was in his room and was waking up, he then sees both Charlie and Vaggie next to him on both sides sleeping and they were all naked, he smiles since last night they consumated they're marriage.

**Flashback.**

Riku and the girls were at his bed, they were naked with Vaggie a little nervous being in front of a guy like that, they then went up to his member with Vaggie starting to jerk it, Charlie then licks it and then starts to suck it, she then goes up and kisses Vaggie before Vaggie goes to suck his member too, they repeated a couple of times before they got up, Charlie then starts to ride Riku making her moan, Vaggie was at his face making lick her pussy and she was moaning too, then both girls kiss each while they moan and then Riku came inside of Charlie, then Vaggie too her place and starts to ride him while Charlie goes behind her to kiss her,Riku then gets up and starts to make out with them while he was banging Vaggie and then he came inside of her too.

They continued for hours trying multiplt positions until they tired themsevles out.

**Flashback end.**

He was used to the whole multiple girls thing since many of them try to out do the other, he then gets up while they were still sleeping and he gives them a kiss each.

After a while everyone was awake and were downstairs, Riku was with Medea while they were having tea, he then remembers his time back in Fuyuki, he remembers the wars there and wonders what could have happened to it.

"You know I wonder if Saber is having a happy life?"Riku said.

"Well one day we'll see her again."Medea said.

"Yes, but one thing I wonder, Shocker wouldn't just give up on they're quest that easily for a powerful item, so maybe theres more."Riku said.

Medea thinks about it and said."well there is the greater grail."that got him curious."it was even greater than the one we saw but it was lost."

"But not in a different world."they all then look to see Zelretch there in the middle of the room.

"Zelretch."Riku said.

"So this is the one that helped you in your journey."Tsukasa said.

"Yes, your son is a very interesting one, so I helped him to see what kind of changes would he do."Zelretch said.

"So what's the reason for your visit?"Riku asked.

"You see theres a world that is different from the one with you went, it's a alternate world where the Greater Grail was removed from Fuyuki and taken to another county."Zelretch said.

"I see, anything we should know?"Riku said.

"Yes, there are two factions one of them working with the clock tower to retrieve the grail from the traitors, both sides have servants of each class but I would like that you to join and take the grail away from those traitors, you would also have multiple servants with Caster still being Medea."Zelretch explained.

"So we would have to be in another war."Medea said.

"At least this time were veterans."Riku said.

"So you want my son to be in another war?"Natsumi said.

"It would be better if he did, I think that group Shocker might try something if they heard about the greater grail."Zelretch said.

They think about it and Riku looks at Medea who nodded."alright I'll go."

"Good, if you bring more of your friends there it would give you the edge."Zelretch said.

"Well then we should bring the entire house then."Tsukasa said.

He walks to the backdrop and then pulls it down to reveal Romania, then the house started to get transported and they arrived outside of the city.

"Good now we must wait for night to fall, there would be the perfect time to summon Riku's new servants."Zelretch said.

They waited and it was night time, everyone was at the woods and Zelretch made a special circle that was big."with this you'll be able to summon six servants to join you."

"Just like back then."Elizabeth said.

"Alright let's do this."Riku said and then his old command seal came back, he raises his hand and the circle starts to glow.

Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time.

Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my great master Schweinorg be the ancestor. Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown. Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom.

I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!

An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! – From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!

Then the circle exploded and everyone waited, then Riku got many differen command seals covering his arm up to his shoulder, then the smoke cleared and there were six different women, first one was a samurai looking woman with two swords, the second was a woman with long black hair in pig tails with red eyes and clothes that were very revealing, third one in a black body suit and a red lance, fourth one was a woman with long purple hair and her eyes were covered by a headband, fith looked like a belly dancer and the sixth is a girl wearing a kimono, with long hair and a fan on her hands.

"I am Saber, My formal name?"She then thinks about it." Shinmen Musashi-no-Kami Fujiwara no Harunobu. Still, it's easier if you just call me Musashi."

"Wait that's musashi."Xenovia said.

"I am Archer Ishtar."Archer said making then surprised since she's a god and she looks at herself."My original self was more glamorous, but this body is also not bad."

"Lancer Scatchach."Lancer looks a bit sad."it seems fate won't let me die."that caught Riku's attention.

"Rider Medusa."Medusa said and Medea got surprised.

"Medusa."Medea said.

"Yes and you are?"Medusa said.

"Medea."That surprised her.

"Servant, Assassin. Excuse me for I am not a Hassan. Hmmm… Furthermore, I'm sorry but I am unable to fight."She said making some of them drop."I'm Mata Hari."

"Great an assassin that can't even fight."Bad Girl said.

"That's okay you don't need to fight."Riku said.

"Servant Kyohime. Even though I look like this, I'm a Beserker you know?"Kiyohime said."I'll be in your care master."

"Very well, everyone I am Riku your master."Riku said.

"Wait really, your all out master."Musashi said.

"Well your a interesting master."Ishtar said.

"I will serve you master."Kiyohime said.

"But who are these other people master?"Rider asked.

"They're my family and friends, we are all allies in this."He then puts a hand on Medea's shoulder."this is Caster, she's my first servant and her name since you heard it is Medea."

"I know her."Medusa said.

"Yes, I won't judge either of you as I didn't Medea, we all have a right for a second chance."Riku said making some of them amazed.

"Then I'll be your faithful servant."Kiyohime said.

"Well I can still do like espionage."Mata Hari said.

"Good then you can work with me."Carmen said.

"Let's us plan our next movement."Riku said and they went back to the house while Zelretch left.

Somewhere else a man known as Shirou Kotomine was watching the sky and he felt a energy that made him shocked.

"Is there something wrong master?"his servant asked him from the shadows.

"Six servants were summoned, but how is there another faction."Shirou said.

They gathered at the living room and Riku said:"if the others are called Black and Red factions then we should be the Magenta faction."

"Magenta?"Musashi said.

"Yes, I'm a Kamen Rider."he then shows the them card and put the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

"Henshin."he closes it.

**DECADE!**

He then transforms inot Decade surprising his servants."I am Decade a hero."

"So your the new generation of Heroes."Scatchach said.

"But it should be more pink."Musashi said.

"It's not pink, Magenta."Decade and Tsukasa said.

"Okay sorry."Musashi said.

"Well now that we all met each other I think is should make a proper contract."Ishtar said.

"Like how?"She then summons a object that made her float and then she extender her foot up to his face.

"Okay first start by kneeling and kissing the top of my foot."Ishtar said.

"What?!"The girls said.

Medea then sensed someone and said:"someone is coming, it's a servant."

Everyone that could fight got ready with Decade saying."let's go meet this servant."

The servant that was walking towards the house was the Ruler Class one Jeanne d'Arc, she felt more servants than the usual ones, she then sensed someone and ducks underneath a shot, she saw it was a light energy one and sees a Ishtar in the sky, then she saw Xenovia with Durandal and she blocks her swings with her spear but then Musashi and Scatchach struck her from behind and sent her to the ground.

She then sees someone walk up to her and she looks up to see Decade staring down at her."so care to tell me why are you invading us?"

"I needed to see why there are more servants."She said.

"Who are you?"Decade asked.

"Ruler."that surprised the servants.

"Wait, Ruler that's not one of the main classes."Ishtar said.

"I was summoned by the grail to watch over the war, but when I sensed another group of servants being summoned I thought it was danger."Ruler said.

"Really, well we aren't here to cause any harm in fact we came to retrieve the grail from any evil that is trying to take it."Decade said surprising her.

"Then you just want to protect it."Ruler said.

"And to save the people here since this isn't my first war."Decade said and she got confused."let us talk in a safer place."then they walk back to the house.

On another part of the city is dark place with many dead people that were mages and they're throats were cut, there in the middle of the room were Kin and Drakkon without his helmet.

"So why do we need to do this?"Drakkon asked.

"Simple, if we can summon the servants of darkness we can have not only more soldiers but we would have a better change of getting the grail."Kin said.

"I see, well theres seven how are we going to split them?"Drakkon asked.

"Actually theres eight."Kin said making him interested."theres a extra class called Avenger we can use that to summon one more servant for us."

"Then I shall have Saber, Assassin, Lancer and Avenger."Drakkon said.

"Very well I'll take the rest."Kin then finished the circle and they did the summoning together.

They sent darkness into the circle and then it sent a explosion of darkness, every servant felt a dark energy and wonder where it came from.

Then both saw they're servants, Saber looked like Saber that Riku met but she was wearing a dark dress and a helmet, her excalibur was black, Archer was a man with dark skin and short hair carrying two guns, Lancer was girl in a dark dress with horns, Rider was skeleton in black cloak ridding a horse, Berserker was a guy with a lance with a hood and a giant tail, Caster was clown looking guy with scissors, Assassin was one of the Hassan being King Hassan and Avenger resembles Shirou only with tatoos over his body and his hair being black.

"Our servants have arrived."Kin said.

"I am Saber Alter."Saber bows to them.

"Archer Alter."Archer said.

"Lancer Elizabeth Bathory."she bows.

"Pale Rider."Rider said in a echo like voice.

"Berserker Alter."he bows.

"Greatings master I am Mephistopheles."Caster bows.

"I am King Hassan the one true Assassin."Assassin stands up straight.

"And I am Avengers thanks for giving me another chance."Avenger said.

"Now we will win the war, since the Black was already taken how about the White Faction."Drakkon said.

"Because you're the white one, Alright."Kin said and they prepare for the war.

Riku arrived at this new world but now Drakkon and Kin are also there and have summoned they're servants getting Avenger also in the mix, they have a plan that can be the doom of the worlds if they win.

**Note:Riku returned to the fate universe but this time Fate/Apocrypha, the servants that Drakkon are a lot of alters that you all know even Archer and Pale Rider is the fake rider that got the actual reaper form from that book from the manga, Riku doesn't need another Caster since he already has Medea so it doesn't count for that he gets the other six, now to answer the reviews:"Bobby Jenkins Underverse will not be appart of the series sorry."**


	51. Chapter 50 Alter Attack

**Chapter 50 Alter Attack**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was at the house talking to Ruler with everyone there, he then asked her:"so what is your name, I know the rules are against it but you knew who most of ours are don't you?"

Ruler thinks about it and said:" I am Jeanne d'Arc."that shocked Xenovia and Asia.

"The saint."Xenovia said.

Asia looks at her and Ruler looks at Asia."wait are you a nun?"

Asia then kneels and puts her hands together."Jeanne d'Arc, it's a honor to meet you."Ruler got surprised."I always trusted god and to meet the one he favored."

Ruler smiles and could see that Asia was a true follower despite any hardship, she then goes to her level and said:"Asia I can see you are a true servant of god, I'm proud to see someone like you."that made her smile.

She then looks at Xenovia who looks away."why did you look away?"

"Xenovia is a former exorcist for the church, she once tried to kill Asia because she though that way god would forgive her."Riku said making Ruler gasp.

She then goes up to her and said:"is that true?"

"Yes, but I was wrong."Xenovia said.

"You should have thought before you tried that, one of his words was thou shall not kill and you tried to commit that sin, but I can see your trying to redeem yourself so I'll see what you'll do."Ruler said and she nodded.

"Now that we met each other I think we should look around for any enemies that might attack us, we felt a strange darkness happen no too long ago."Riku then looks at Ada, Carmen, Rouge and Mata Hari."can I ask you girls to check around the city for anything?"

"Yes."Ada said.

"Anything for you."Rouge said.

"I will do it master."Mata Hari said.

"Well let's see what this town has to offer."Carmen said with a smirk.

"Then let's go."Riku said.

The riders, Servants and the ones picked were at the city looking around, Carmen was looking around the city on top of a building and then she saw a woman with a girl that has silver hair and clothes that looked a bit strange, she then sees the scars and knifes and wonders who she is.

Carmen looks at her and she felt a similar look a long time ago.

"Mommy where we going?"the girl asked.

"We're going to go for a little game against a few people and show how you were never found."Reika said and she nodded.

Carmen then sees the knives on the hand and the way she talked about her made Carmen smirk.

The woman and child found a man walking down the streets and the girl goes charging towards him but then a smoke pellet falls down stopping her and Reika got shocked, the man then got surprised and runs away.

"What was that?"Reika said."Assassin."she then goes up to her.

"Well that was interesting."they looked back to see Carmen looking at them."so you would sent her to kill innocent people, I expected better."

"Who are you?"Reika asked.

"I am is not important but you can call me Carmen."She smirks at them.

"The way your not surprised means that you know, so are you appart of the red faction?"Reika asked.

"Oh no."Carmen said surprising them."you see both black and Red are not the only factions around."

"If that's true then Assassin."Reika said and she goes after her.

Carmen smirks and then her shoes made thrusters appear making her fly up, Assassin missed and they got shocked to what she did, Carmen then lands on a building and looks down at her.

"You know I'm not that stupid to go meet a servant without a plan, in fact theres something that both her and me have in commom."Carmen said.

"And what's that?"Reika asked.

"We were never caught."Carmen said surprising the master."that's right I know who she is, Jack The Ripper."

"What?!"Reika said and even Assassin got stunned.

"I never thought that Jack the Ripper would be a little girl, but now it seems I found a treasure for this place."She then runs to the back.

"What treasure?"Reika said and then she realized it, she looks at Jack and got the idea."she wants Jack."

Carmen met up with the other girls of the spy group and asked:"so how was your end?"

"We were able to find a bit more on the servants appearances from the two factions and what about you?"Ada asked.

"I just found Jack the Ripper."Carmen said surprising them.

"Really, one of the servants is Jack the Ripper."Mata Hari said.

"Yes, in fact I think I found my treasure."Carmen said.

With Decade he was with Kiva-la and Medea, they were jumping through buildings and then they stopped and saw a master with long brown hair, shades and a few scars, the servant was a blond woman with white armor and she reminded them of someone and they were fighting golems and homunculus.

"She looks like Saber."Kiva-la said.

"Yes, but she looks a bit different and acts different as well."Decade said.

"Maybe this one is related."Medea said.

"So she might be Mordred."Decade said.

"That could be possible."Ex said.

"I'll go help them out."Kiva-la then vanishes.

Red Saber was slashing at the golems but them they all got slashed and broke surprising her, her master finished the homunculus and saw that as well, they then saw Kiva-la there and Kairi said."she looks like a dead apostles."

Red Saber then saw the sword on her back and sensed it's energy, she then got mad and said:"how did you get that?"

Kiva-la looks at her and said."what?"

"That sword, that's excalibur isn't it."Red Saber said shocking them.

"Wait then she's King Arthur?"Kari said.

"No, she isn't my father, but I will take what belongs to me back."Red Saber charges at her.

Kiva-la takes out Excalibur and duel wields to keep up with Red Saber, they then start to clash blades together with Kiva-la saying."wait you got it wrong, this isn't your excalibur."

"Liar, I know you changed it to something that would fit your kind, now I'll take it back."Red Saber said.

"We need to stop her."Decade said and Medea nodded.

Medea then sends rays of light to make them seperate and they landed in front of Kiva-la.

"Wait that's a servant."Kairi said looking at Medea."they must be with the red faction."

"Wrong, were the Magenta faction."Decade said.

"Magenta?"Red Saber said.

"Yes, we are a new faction that came to take the holy grail in order to keep it safe."Decade said.

That surprised them and Kairi said:"so theres a third faction."

"I don't know why you're called Magenta when your pink."Red Saber said.

"It's not pink, it's Magenta!"Decade said.

"Okay, so if your a faction that came to get the grail who hired you, I doubt it was the clock tower."Kairi said.

"The one that is one of the most famous Magus."Decade said and that got them curious.

Then a Aurora Curtain appeared on the other side shocking them, then from it came multiple Masquerade dopants, inves, Violence dopants, Ranger Sentries and leading them was Saber Alter wearing her helmet.

"What are those things?"Kairi said surprised.

"It's Shocker, Kin must be here."Decade said.

Saber Alter looks at Kiva-la's Excalibur, then she looks at Red Saber and said:"so your here, it seems I have to kill you."she then takes out her sword and charges at Red Saber.

They then clash sword with Red Saber seeing Saber Alter getting stronger and she was getting pushed back and then she hits Red Saber away making her crash into a building.

The Riders and Medea were figthing off the army and Decade saw what happened."she's way too strong."

Red Saber gets up and Alter said:"you're pathetic, you actually think that you had any chance to become a king, you would have destroyed it."

"Shut up, who do you think you are, you came out of nowhere and now your trying to act all high and mighty, who the hell are you."Red Saber said and then Alter takes off her helmet and she got shocked, everyone looks at her and the Decade's group got shocked her face is the same as saber except her eyes were yellow."Father?"

"That's King Arthur!"Kairi said shocked.

"Saber, but's that impossible."Decade said.

"Is she a different one."Kiva-la said.

"To think you're appart of my family, now I shall finish what I started a long time ago."she then charges her blade with darkness.

"What are you doing, your going to destroy the city, don't you care about the civilians?"Red Saber.

"No."Alter said shocking them."they would all die so I'll make sure no one will go against my rule."

"But that's the words of a tyrant, this isn't you, you don't do this."Red Saber starts to cry.

Alter smiles and said:"I do now, Excalibur Morgan."she then slashes at her sending a huge slash of darkness towards Red Saber who was still stunned, Kiva-la then goes in front of the blast and blocks the attack with her excalibur, she then uses all her power to push it back and then she throws it to the sky and it blew up sending a huge shockwave.

Alter looks at Kiva-la and said:"it seems that copy of my sword is strong enough to stop the attack to send it away but next time I'll make it stronger."she then heard a call from her master."it seems I have to go, I'll make sure to kill you all next time."she then goes inside a Aurora curtain with the remaining soldiers and they vanish.

Kairi goes up to Red Saber who was looking down."Saber."

"That's not him, that's not him."she was still crying.

Decade goes up to her with his group."that wasn't the real one."that surprised them."I actually met your father."

"Really?"Red Saber said with hope.

"Yes, it's best we go since some might be watching, we would like to invite you to a place where we can talk in peace."Decade offered.

Kairi looks at Red Saber who nodded."Alright let's go."they then left the place where they can talk.

On another place Red Assassin Semiramis and Shirou were together near the woods and Shirou said:"this place, it's where I felt the dark energy."

"What could have make something so foul."Semiramis said.

"Yes I wonder." they look behind them to see a man covered in shadows."so nice to meet you, you must be Shirou."

"What, how did you know my name?"Shirou asked.

"Well let's say I know you very well."the stranger said.

"Tell us are you with the black faction?"Semiramis demanded.

"Those fools, no in fact when my master is done with them they will be history, I'm with the White Faction."Stranger said.

"White Faction, theres a third one."Shirou said.

"Yes, my master sent me to see the competition, and seeing you and your servant you are no threat."he said.

"Why you."she the charges at him and he jumps over making the moon light shine on him.

Then they got shocked to see him, he turns around and they saw Avenger grinning at them.

"You, you look like me."Shirou said.

"Yes, I took on this form for what you did to me in another life."Avenger said.

"What?"Shirou said.

"You'll soon find out, as much as I want to kill you someone wants a piece of you and he really wants to shoot you."Avenger then gets covered in black and red mud and vanishes.

"A white faction, we need to head back."Shirou said and they went away.

Now the first attack of the White Faction started, they sent two of they're servants to test out the power of the ones of the red faction and now the black Faction is also in danger of the white and Magenta ones.

**Note:White Faction made it's first attack to kill the Red Saber but the riders were able to save her, Carmen met the black master and Assassin with her getting interested in Jack, now to answer the review:"Riku will have all the girls he summoned but they're maybe more."**


	52. Chapter 51 Black, White and Magenta

**Chapter 51 Black, White and Magenta**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Last time after fighting Saber Alter the group were at the woods with a barrier around them to keep them from being seen, the riders were out of they're rider suits and Riku looks at Red Saber.

"Okay you want to know about your father."Riku said.

"Yes, just tell me what you know."Mordred said.

"Alright, you see I was in a war before but one you don't know."Riku said.

"One that not even the clock tower knows."Kairi said.

"Yes, you see we were in another world."Riku said shocking them,

"Wait you have the second magic."Kari said.

"Not quite, you see my family has been able to travel through many worlds before, the one I went is a alternate version where the grail was never found."Riku said surprising them."there the cycle of the grail wars continued and there was a 4th war where I participated."he then points at Medea."she was the servant I summoned from that war."

"So this was your servant from a long time ago."Kairi said.

"Yes."Riku said and Medea goes to his side."we have fought together and were one of the last ones but grail was destroyed in the battle causing it to end with many of the masters dead outside of me and the master of Rider, Assassin's master is one that I don't know what happened."

"But what about my father?"Mordered asked.

"She was summoned as Saber, we met her and were very friendly with each other, I considered her a friend, and unlike most of the servants she's alive."Riku said surprising her."yes, your father King Arthur is alive she's just in another world that we asked an ally to send her."

Mordred couldn't believe what he was saying."my father is alive."

"Yes, after the war we could maybe help you with your past since what that fake did hurt you."Riku said.

Mordred looks to the right and said:"thanks."

Medea looks at Kairi and said:"you have a curse."

"Oh, I would have expected from a caster to sense it, yeah, it's something that makes me unable to have kids."Kairi said surprising Mordred.

"Then we can help, I'm sure Caster can heal you."Riku said surprising him.

He then chuckles and said:"even when were supposed to be enemies you want to help me."

"I'm a Kamen Rider a hero os justice, I help those that need my help."Riku said,

"Well we'll see each other another time since I doubt that White Faction is going to wait, I bet they might go for a fight against one of the Black members."Kairi said.

On another part of the city Black Archer and Rider were looking around and Rider said:"hey Archer did you see anything?"

"Nothing yet, but we shouldn't worry, the masters are worried about the darkness that we felt so they wanted us to see."Archer said.

"Yes I know."Rider said.

Then he sees a woman running towards the street and it was Xenovia."hey Archer look."

"Why is she out here in the middle of the night."Archer then saw her look at them surprising them both.

She then jumps over the building and lands behind them, she turns around and said:"so you must be servants."

"Wait she knows?"Rider said.

"She must be with the Red Faction."Archer said.

"Wrong, I'm with the Magenta Faction."Xenovia said.

"Wait Magenta?"Rider said confused.

Xenovia then summons durandal and Rider looks at it, he then sensed something familiar like from history."prepare to face Durandal."

"What?!"Rider said.

"Durandal, but then you're Roland."Archer said.

"No, I'm not a servant but I won't be fighting alone, Magenta Rider."Xenovia called out and Medusa lands next to her, she then takes out both her chains.

Archer looks at her and felt something familiar like he has seen her before, then his eyes widen and he said:"Medusa!"that surprised Rider.

"So Chiron, you were summoned to this war."Medusa said.

"To think of all the servants I would face you would be summoned, it seems she's your master."Chiron said,

"Yes."Medusa lied since they had a plan where they would fake that they would be servants of the others when they are all Riku's servants.

"Let's go."Xenovia said and they charged at them.

Black Rider was now clashing sword with Xenovia and he got sent back because of the swords power, Black Rider was jumping through the roofs while shooting arrows at Medusa who dodges his shots, she then goes after her throwing her chains at him while he back aways from her daggers.

"She's a lot stronger, her master must have great reserves to make her this strong."Chiron said.

Rider jumps away while Xenovia hits the ground."man your strong for a human, maybe Durandal is really strong to make you fight me like this."

"I have also experience so I won't lose."Xenovia said.

Watching them was the master and Caster of black, they were watching and Roche said."teacher they are really good this Magenta faction."

"Yes, it seems they're not specially the master, we now know the identity of one being Medusa, Chiron better not let her show her his eyes or it will cause trouble."Caster said.

Rider then gets ready but then someone was behind him surprising Xenovia, he turns around and sees the White Assassin behind him, he then jumps away from the sword that almost slices him in half.

Chiron and Medusa stopped and looked at him.

"An assassin."Rider said.

"Could it be a Hassan?"Roche said.

"Most likely, this one must be the strongest Hassan."Caster said.

"So Servants of the Magenta and Black Factions, it seems it's time for you all to perish against me the Assassin of White."Hassan said.

Then they heard a horse and saw the White Rider shocking them.

"Is that the reaper."Black Rider said.

He then jumps over the buildings and tries to slash at Medusa and Chiron with his scythe but they jumped away, they look at each other and nodded, they then start to work together to take him down, Chiron shoots his arrow at him while Medusa threw her daggers.

White rider then knocks them away and kept charging at them, he then shoots a gas from his mouth making them jump away, then when it hit the roof it started to rot.

"That attack would have killed us."Chiron said.

"Then we must be away from him."she then stabs her neck and blood came out, then the blood formed pegasus and she pets it.

"Pegasus, of course."Chiron smiled seeing it.

She then gets on and flies into the air, White Rider looks at her and sees her flies around him, she then throws her daggers making him try to block them and he chases after her.

Hassan was fighting against both Black Rider and Xenovia, he slashes at them with a fire slash making both get sent to a building.

He then walks towards them and said:"I always make sure my targets die."

White Rider was getting close to Medusa but then a water stream hits him pushing him away, Hassan heard a sound and looks back to see the stream hitting him as well, Xenovia then got picked up by a hand from the water and it sent her to the air where Medusa caught her, then they saw the water go up and sent them away.

Everyone then look in the sky to see Lapis in front of the moon with her back turned at them, she then turns around to see everyone and Black Caster gasps seeing her.

"Xenovia, Rider we need to go."Lapis said and they nodded.

They then flew away with Chiron went to pick up Black Rider and drags him away.

"Wow, who was that woman, she didn't even look like a human at all, could she be a golem or homunculus?"Roche said.

"Homunculus no, but Golem would be close, since I sensed something from the stone on her back."Black Caster said.

He watches her leave and wonders what she is.

The entire group of Riku went back home and they reported what they found, Carmen telling them that the Assassin of black was Jack the Ripper surprised them, the Assassin members of the group were surprised to hear she's a little girl, Medusa and Xenovia told them that they faced the Archer and Rider of Black with one being Chiron, but they also told them about the White Faction members of the Assassin and Rider of White, they were very strong despite they're classes which most likely must be from they're masters own power.

The Black Faction HQ they were together in a throne room looking place with most of the masters and servants there.

"So theres a third and fourth factions now."Darnic said.

"Yes, they are known as the Magenta and White Factions, the Magenta rider I fought was Medusa."Chiron said.

"Well that gives us a name for whom we are fighting."Lancer said.

"But even so I believe her to be at least a strong servant."Chiron said.

"Oh yeah well her master was just as skilled."Rider said.

"To think a human could be able to get durandal."Darnic said.

"She's just a brat, we have more talent than a girl with a legendary sword."Gordes said.

"Still we must be prepared, I doubt this white faction is weak, since as proven both the Assassin and Rider are stronger than our Archer and Rider despite them not being the best choices for battle."Darnic said since he could only imagine how strong the other classes they have.

Riku was on top of the roof of his house lying down with Ruler next to him watching the starts."So what do you think of the others?"

"They're interesting, it seems you have children of your own."Ruler said since she saw the babies in the nursery along with Sakura and Sherry.

"Yeah, they're angels when you get to known them."Riku said.

She smiles at him and said:"you know this is a long time since I met someone that I could call a friend."

"Hey were all friends, you can stay with us if you want."Riku offered.

She thinks about it and nodded.

Medusa was walking around the house and goes to meet Riku but then she saw Sakura come out of the bathroom, she then look at her."oh hello Rider."

"Hello Sakura."Medusa said.

"Trying to find daddy?"Sakura said.

"Yes."Medusa said.

"Well he's on the roof with miss Ruler."Sakura smiles at her."I'm happy that daddy has help from you, I hope you can help daddy be safe."

Medusa looks at her and smiles, she then pats her head and said:"yes I will."

Sakura then runs back to her room while Medusa goes to the roof and sees Ruler go down.

Riku looks at Medusa and said:"oh hey Medusa."

She then goes down to her knees and said."Hello master."

"I told you to call me Riku."Riku sighs.

"Alright Riku."She said sultry at him."but I need to ask."she goes up to his face."what do you think of my past?"

"I know of your history, Medea told me even when I asked her about Greece, what happened to you isn't your fault, I know your not some evil monster by nature, so I'll give you a chance to prove it."Riku said.

Medusa was stunned with a little blush, she then smiles and then kissed him, Riku got surprised and she broke it up."thank you Riku, you know there is a way for me to get more mana."they then look in behind them to see Mizore staring at her.

"Mizore."they got up.

"What are you doing Medusa, this was Riku's alone time with Jeanne?"Mizorie said.

"Oh yeah what about you stalker."Medusa said and Mizore then start sto fight her making Riku sigh.

The rest of his servants outside of Medea were watching and Musashi said:"man they really want him."

"Well Riku is a very nice master."Mata Hari said.

"But why do they have to be that close."Ishtar said.

After that Riku went back to his room and he saw Medea there on his bed, she was smiling at him.

"Riku."Medea said.

Riku smiled and goes up to her, he then starts to kiss her while taking her clothes off.

They were then both naked with Riku sittng up with Medea sitting on his lap with her legs around him and his dick inside of her pussy, she was then jumping up and down while they were kissing, he then massages her boobs making her moan even faster.

"Yes, yes master."Medea moaned even more.

They then kissed again and Riku puts her down on the bed and starts to hump her, he continued to do it while she was moaning and then went faster, she then starts to moan even louder and then he came inside of her.

"Oh Master."Medea said.

"Hello."they looked back to see Jessica with Holli and Lonette.

"Oh come on girls, why do you want to do it now?"Riku said.

"Simple, you got bad girl pregnant and we wanted our babies too."Holli said.

"Plus we brought a few more."Lonette said.

Riku then sees Helen come in with her costume, Muffet, Rouge and Jeane.

"Oh come on."Riku said.

Then he starts to have sex with each of the girls, Rogue was getting fucked missionary style while she was moaning louder, the girls were around her while Helen and Jeane were both kissing Riku one at a time, the others even kissed each other to make Riku even harder and he then pounds Rouge faster and came inside of her.

Muffet then starts to ride him with the others being in they're circle and Jessica was having her pussy licked by Riku making her moan and then he came inside of Muffet.

Holli was getting fucked from behind with Lonette next to her in the same position and then he came inside of her, then he goes to Lonette and does the same thing making her moan and after a while he came inside of her.

Helen was getting fucked by Riku doggy style with her libs stretched out and being licked by the girls, and he came inside of her.

Jeane was ridding him while kissing Riku, she was enjoying all of it, she then went faster with him and he came inside of her.

Jessica was getting fucked while lying down on the bed with the girls playing with her boobs, Medea and Helen were licking his shaft and Riku then came inside of Jessca.

Riku was sitting up with Medea on his dick with her turned at him, she was moaning with all the girls playing with her boobs and Jessica and Holli with kissing her to make her moan even harder, Jeane and Rouge were kissing Riku and then he came inside of Medea.

Then all the girls were around him on the floor on they're knees with they're mouths opened, then Jessica jerks him and he came on they're faces.

After that they went to bed and Riku better get used to this if not he will never will.

**Note:The Black faction battles started with the now knowing more about the Magenta and White onws, a few of his servants are now starting to fall for him and will soon be in love.**


	53. Chapter 52 Mad Hound

**Chapter 52 Mad Hound**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was at the city walking around with Scáthach who was wearing more casual clothes, he wanted to take her with him, he wanted to know what made her act like that.

"So whay are we outside in the city?"Scáthach asked.

"It's easier for us to move around, the two other factions won't dare to attack us while were here in the middle of the day."Riku said.

"I see, but you told me that you wanted to talk to me."Scathach said.

"Yes."they stopped near an alley."I heard that you said that you didn't want to come back."

"Oh that, all my life I have been waiting for my life to end, I even wanted my student to be the one to kill me."She then got slapped shocking her.

"Don't ever say that again!"Riku yelled at her.

"Master?!"Scathach said.

"You should never want death, I know what is like to lose someone."He then remembers when Medea got killed."so don't you dare say that, all life is important even yours."she was stunned at his words."be what your title is a hero and help me save others."

She then smiled and said:"of course master."

He nodded and they went foward and they bump into someone, he saw it was a young man with silver hair and red eyes.

"Oh sorry mister."he said.

"It's okay, so who are you?"Riku got interested.

"I'm Sieg, but I need to go see a friend."he then runs off.

"He felt strange."Scathach said.

"Yeah, let's keep an eye out later for now let's go back."Riku said and they went back to the house.

At the house in the nursery Kiyohime was looking at Sora in his crib while he was sleeping, she was staring at him and then reaches out to him with her hand, she then touches his cheek and smiles.

"Berserker."she then turns around to see Musashi."what are you doing?"

"Just seeing the little ones."Kiyohime said.

"Really."she then comes in."so what's the reason?"

"I just wanted to see what my future children will look like."Kiyohime said.

"What?!"Mushashi said quietly not to wake them up."are you serious about Riku?"

"Of course, I know he's the one for me."she then puts her fan over mouth while smiling.

Musashi sweat drops at her since she now knows why she's a berserker.

Riku arrived at the house and saw Mata Hari dancing a bit, she then stopped and saw him."oh master you came back."

"I see you were dancing a bit."Riku said.

"Of course, it's something I like."She then blushes a bit."I can offer you a show."

"That's alright."Riku said."I have some stuff do prepare for the night."

"I got some in formation too, it seems theres a big brute in the forest attacking anyone that he sees, I think it might be one of the red servants."Mata Hari said.

"I see, we'll have to meet the red servants later to see what they are about, we met Red Saber and her master so maybe they can help us."Riku said.

"Maybe."then Ruler came."but not all the masters are very liking to work with other masters."

"Maybe so but with the White Faction and how they work for we can make them see our point since we need to work together to defeat them."Riku said.

"Hey master."they then saw Ishtar come in."I was waiting for a while, you have been giving so much attention to these other servants that you forget that I'm much more important."

"Okay no need to be jealous."Riku said.

"What me jelous, no way I ain't jealous, I don't even care about you I just wanted my praise."Ishtar denied what he said.

"Yeah, right."Riku didn't believe her.

"Hey master."Musashi and Kiyohime came in."glad to see your back."

"Yes master."Kiyohime smiled at him.

"Okay, well we need to prepare for another trip in the night time, it seems the Berserker of Red is wandering around the woods so we need to find him and stop him."Riku said.

"Alright, let's go."Musashi said.

"Riku."they then saw Moka come in."can I come with you?"

"Wait really?"Riku got surprised along with the others.

"Yes, I can still help out."Moka said.

"Okay, but be careful some of these servants are pretty strong."Riku said and he knows that Inner Moka gotten stronger since the last time after she gotten beaten by Kin she wanted to train with Riku.

At night Riku was walking around the woods a few of the others on other parts, he was with Moka and Musashi while he sent Scathach on the other side to find the servant.

"Okay let's get as fast to find the servant and go."Riku said.

"Yeah, let's see how good this guy is."Musashi said but then she took out her swords and blocked the Rider of Black's blade with them."well what do we have here."

"So there Magents servants are here too."Black Rider said.

Then they saw Black Lancer along with Caster and Berserker with they're masters.

Darnic looks at Riku and said:"so your one of the masters of the Magenta faction."

"Yes, you must be leader of the Black Faction."Riku said.

"You might be right, it seems we're not the only ones looking for that berserker."Darnic said, they had to advance more of they're plans because of the two factions appearing he needed to his to be stronger to fight them off.

"Looks like were not getting out without a fight."Riku then takes out his driver and puts it on his waist, then he takes out his card."henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He then transforms into Decade surprising them and Black Rider said:"wait what are you?"

"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!"Decade said.

"Kamen Rider?"Darnic said.

"Could he be a new hero?"Caules said.

"Well looks like we're going to need the golems."Darnic said and the golems came out.

"Now you will fall."Black Lancer said.

Moka got determined and said:"Riku take off my rosario."

Everyone looks at her and Decade said:"alright."he then takes it off.

The sky turned red along with the moon with a swarm of bats covering Moka, everyone watches as she starts to change and then the bats came off, they then saw Moka with arm over her with her eyes closed, then she opens them with a smirk.

"It can't be!"Lancer was shocked."those red eyes, that silver hair she's a vampire."

"Well it seems you know what I am, let' see how strong you servants are."Inner Moka said.

Darnic narrows his eyes and said:"attack."the golems charge at them.

Moka jumps to the air and was above a golem, she then raises her leg and brings him down hitting the golem on his helmet breaking it.

"No way, she broke it."Caules said shocked.

Decade then charges at the golems slashing them with his sword while Musashi was fighting against Rider pushing him back with his skills.

Musashi then jumps back and asked."say I got a question for you?"

Rider then puts the sword over his shoulder and said:"sure what is that you want to ask?"

"Are you boy or girl?"Musashi said.

"Hey come on, is that really what you wanted to ask."Rider got annoyed.

Lancer then jumps off his horse and takes out his spear, he then charges at Decade who then blocks it with his sword."it seems I have to be involved in order to defeat you."

Moka then jumps over to him and kicks Lancer away."you know I might know who you are?"

"What?"Lancer got up.

"The way you were so surprised to see me and could tell what I was meant that you knew what you were talking, means that."she points at him."your Vlad the impaler."that shocks him and the Black Faction.

Vlad laughed and said:"so what, you fogired it out, I'm still stronger than you."

"Really then let's make this more interesting."Decade puts a card on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!**

He then transforms into Kiva making Vlad mad."now your just mocking me with that form."

Then both Moka and Decade charge him and start to attack Lancer at the same time while he was blocking they're attacks with his spear.

Musashi was still pushing Rider and then ducks underneath Berserker's hammer and then jumps away to avoid getting crushed.

"Man that would have killed me."Musashi said.

Decade kicks Lancer and then sees Musashi getting double teamed."I'll help her."

"Alright I wanted to face Dracula."Moka said.

"I am not Dracula."Lancer then tries to slash her but she ducks under the blade.

Decade runs towards Berserker who looks at him, he then takes out a card and puts it on his driver.

**FORM RIDE: KIVA DOGGA!**

He then goes into Dogga form with the hammer and Berserk swings her hammer at him, then Decade does the same and they clashed with each other, then they start to swing they're hammer making multiple clashes while the masters were surprised.

"How can he even keep up!"Caules said.

"It seems this form resembles her the most."Carnic said.

They then put they're weapons together and she stares at Decade wondering where did this form come from, they then went back and she then charges lightning with her hammer and Decade puts a card on his driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KIVA!**

He then lifts his hammer up with it growing bigger, then they attacks each other with both attacks clashing and then they exploded pushing both of them away.

"This is impossible, they're powers are equal."Caules said.

Decade gets up along with Berserker and said:"I can still keep going."

On another part of the forest Scathach was walking around in her battle gear with her spear ready, she then jumps back and sees the Berserker of Red with his sword on the ground after he tried to cut her.

"So you're a oppressor. prepare to feel my rath."He then charges at her with Scathach ready, then he got slashes from behind and sent to the other side.

She turn around confused and she heard a voice that made her scared:"Well well, I didn't expect you to be here teach."she turns back slowly and then sees Berserker Alter grinning at her with his spear.

"Setanta, what happened to you?!"She said.

"I am not longer the same Cú Chulainn you knew, I am the one true king and I'll kill you like you once wished."Berserker alter said and he charges at her.

They then start to clash they're spears together with Scathach getting pushed back since he's strenght was greater, she the tries to slash at him while going around but all the hits the did didn't make a dent on him, he then grabs her by the neck and throws her away.

"You have to do better then that."Berserker Alter said.

She gets up and said:"then I'll do this."she then charges her spear and he does the same." Here I go."she then summons a second one."Stab and penetrate...Thrust and drill! Gáe Bolg Alternative!"they then go towards him like snakes.

"Gáe Bolg!"His then shoots towards her making them clash and they canceled each other out.

"Impossible!"Scathach said.

"You have to do better than that."Berserker Alter said.

Red Berserker got up and goes towards Berserker Alter and said:"I will kill you."he raises his sword up and tries to slash him but Berserker Alter grabbed his arm and throws him at Scathach making both of them sent sent through the forest.

Decade was still fighting Red Berserker with Musashi slashing many of the golems and Moka still fighting Black Lancer, then they saw Scathach and the Red Berserk crash in front of them with Scathach being next to Decade while the Berserker being a few feet away.

"Lancer."Decade then goes up to her and picks her up."what happened?"

She then points her arm foward and they looked to see Berserker Alter walking up to them."well this is a party."

"Another Servant."Darnic said.

"He must be with the White Faction."Black Lancer said.

"Well looks I get to kill so many servants today."Berserker Alter said.

Red berserker then charges at him with Alter saying:"now watch teach as I'll use my own special noble phantasm."he then charges up with a dark aura covering him."Slaughter. Without exception. Liberate all curses. Without moderation. Be prepared to challenge despair..."he then transformed into a monsters with skelleton looking armor and his hands were like claws with red blades."Curruid Coinchenn!"he then slashes at the Red Berserker, he then stabs him with his right claw then spears came out of Red Berserker making spit out blood, then he vanished.

Everyone was shocked and Black Caster said:"I barely even saw him attack he just killed the Berserker of Red like it was nothing."

Alter then goes back to normal and looks at them."now who's next."

Musashi and Black Rider charge at him but he hits them away with his lance, Black berserker then charges at him and tries to hit him with her hammer but he grabbed it with his hand, Decade goes after him and Alter throws her at Decade sending them back.

Black Berserker gets up and then charges her NP with her hammer charged up, she then roars and hits it on the ground making Decade jump away, then it caused a crater making a huge lightning go to the sky, Alter looks up with his arms crossed and a smirk, then a lightning bolt comes down and hits Alter.

"Alright it hit him."Caules said.

They waited and then they got shocked to see Alter still standing there like nothing happened."so, nothing more."

"That can't be, Berserker's attack should have at least damaged him, but it didn't do anything."Caules said shocked.

"Well if that's the best than I should kill you now."Alter then got covered by golems and they trapped him in ball of mud.

"Now you rebel will fall."Vlad said.

"Caster we can now sever his link."Darnic said.

Alter then laughed and then sent a shockwave that freed him.

"Impossible."Caster said.

"We have to retreat."Celenike said.

Then a wave of water made a wall between Alter and the rest, then it got frozen and he looks up to see Lapis and Mizore in the sky with Lapis holding her.

Decade picked up Scathach and his group ran away, with the black faction running to the other side.

"Damn, man master is going to be mad, but I I guess the information I got and the fact I killed a servant might makes less angry."Alter then leaves.

Riku's group arrived on the other side of the forest with him still holding Scathach and the rest of the servants were there too."Scathach tell me who was he?"

"He was my former student."she said shocking them."but he's not the one I know."

"It might be what happened like that fake Saber."Riku said.

"So what theres like evil versions of heroes."Ishtar said.

"Looks like it, I can't believe that grail would let these beings exist."Ruler said.

"Hello."they look to they're right to see the Assassin of Red."I heard that your the Magenta faction, I heard about you from what I heard from Saber."

"What do you want, to kill us after we just fought?"Riku questions her.

"No, in fact my master wishes to meet you and our servants, the rest of Red Servants will be there too since we want an alliance to defeat not only the Black but also the White Faction after a few of they're servants showed to be way too strong."Semiramis said.

"I see."Riku looks at the others and they nodded."Very well show us the way."

"Follow me."she then leads them to the place.

Drakkon and Kin were in they're base and berserker came back."fool how dare you fail to Decade."

"Hey give me a break, but I still killed one of the reds while finding one of they're servants is my old teacher."Berserker Alter said.

"Well it seems you did some kind of a decent job but we must start to take out they're factions even if it's one by one."Kin said.

At the city Carmen was watching Jack and her master walking around from a building."soon little one, you'll be mine."

**Note:Black and Magenta had they're first clash with the masters present but Berserker Alter stopped the fight and killed Red Berserker, he is the first death and Berserker Alter is strong like in Gradn Order where he tanked so many attacks like they were nothing, now next chapter Riku will meet the Red Faction along with his servants for an alliance against the other two factions. **


	54. Chapter 53 Magenta and Red together

**Chapter 53 Magenta and Red together**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Last time Riku fought against the Black faction with his servant Musashi and Moka only to be interrupted by the Berserker alter of the White Faction, he killed the Red Berserker and took on everyone there, no matter what they did he was too strong so they had to make a retreat where they met the Assassin of Red who asked them to come so they can form an alliance.

After walking for a while they arrived at a base, they saw Shirou sitting on a throne.

"Master I have arrived."Semiramis goes up to him.

"Assassin, you did a good job."Shirou said and she goes to his side, he then looks at Riku."you must be one of the masters of the Magenta faction?"

"Yes, I am Riku, the master of Caster."Riku said and Caster goes to his side.

"I see, it seems your brought your factions servants with you."Shirou said looking at them.

"Yes, you have to excuse some of them I asked them to stay in case something happens."Riku said.

"I see, well since they're here it should be fair you meet the rest of the red servants."Shirou said and the rest came being Rider, Lancer and Archer.

"Where's Saber?"Riku asked.

"Saber and her master we weren't able to call but we will warn them."Shirou said.

Archer looks at them and then looks at Medea getting shocked."Medea!"everyone look at her.

"Atlanta!"Medea said surprised to see her.

Altanta then runs towards Medea and gives her a hug."I'm so happy to see you again."

Medea was stunned but smiles with tears coming and she hugs her back."my friend."

"So Archer knows Caster."Semiramis said.

"It seems they're friends."Shirou said.

"Medea."Red Rider said."the Medea Colchis, man who would think one of the princesses of Greece would be here."

"Oh! What a grand sight!"they then look Red Caster come in."Friends from the past are gathered once again in the war, I am Dazzled at such grand friendship that they would still be together even if they're enemies, it is such a joyous moment."Caster said.

"Let me guess, Caster."Riku said.

"Yes."Shirou said.

"Two factions together in one room, great heroes who shall join forces to clash against two evils."Caster said."I will be delighted to watch from the sidelines."that surprises them.

"Wait so your not going to fight?"Musashi said.

"Perish the thought, battles are not my cup of tea, I shall record the battles and recount them."Caster said.

They looked at him and Riku was wondering who he is, then he saw Ishtar looking at Shirou with a strange look, Shirou saw her looking at him and asked."is there something wrong?"

"I don't know why but seeing your face makes me want to punch you."Ishtar said making them surprised.

"Well, I guess you had some problems."Shirou said nervous.

"Oh let me guess he was a past lover."Musashi laughed at her making Ishtar angry, then Musashi was on her knees while Ishtar was kicking her."ow ow ow ow, stop kicking me."

"I'm glad it wasn't me."Shirou said.

"I wouldn't have let her hurt you."Semiramis said.

Rider laughed and said:"ha those two are a funny duo."

"I didn't expect a comedic scene."Caster said.

Rider then looks at Medusa and she looks at him, they had a staring contest until he said:"Medusa!"that surprised the red servants.

"Oh so now you noticed me, Achiles."Medusa said.

"Well I didn't expect many our servants to be revealed bu each other."Shirou said.

"Yes, but it shouldn't be a problem since we will be working together."Riku said.

Lancer stares at Ishtar who was still kicking Musashi and said:"are you a goddess."that made her stop.

"What?!"She turns to him.

"The other might not have notice but I can sense it, I know of your divine power."Lancer said.

"Wait a minute I can also sense something from you but it's weaker, so that would mean your a half god."Ishtar pointed at him.

"So both our factions have deities."Semiramis looks at Karna then to Medusa and Ishtar."But I wonder who she is."

"Okay can we stop attacking at each other, let's jsut go back to business."Riku said.

"Yes, we need to worry is more to what the rest of the servants of the White Faction are."Shirou said.

"We know at least four of them being Saber, Rider, Assassin and Berserker, which means that Caster, Archer and Lancer didn't show up yet."Riku said.

"I met another servant of the White Faction, he was one that surprised me the most since he had my face."Shirou said surprising them.

"Really, so we have a copycat walking around."Achilles said.

"Did you figure out his class?"Riku asked.

"No, I would say Assassin but you said you met the real one, so maybe he's caster."Shirou said.

"Maybe, the ones I know who are is Saber and Berserker Saber is a evil version of King Arthur."Riku said.

"King Arthur?!"Caster got surprised.

"Yes, the other is one that is known as the Hassan."Riku said.

"A obvious choice for an assassin."Semiramis said.

"And the other is Cu Chulainn who is also a evil version, I might know who these servants belong too."Riku said since the monsters and ranger sentries made him realise who it is.

"Could you tell us about the masters?"Shirou asked.

"They are known as Kin and Drakkon, they are appart of an evil group that only wants is to conquer everything."Riku said shocking the red faction.

"Conquer everything."Atlanta said.

"Yes, they have an army at they're disposel that would nothing more than to destroy everything in they're paths, but Drakkon has a general of his own that I once fought called Ranger Slayer, she might be master but I don't know yet."Riku said.

"Even so just knowing two of them is good enough, we must work together against these threats, Black Faction was one I could have a chance but with the White Faction's power and Servants they are the real threat, just Berserker was enough to take on so many servants and even kill our Berserker, White Saber was able to defeat Red Saber, so the best course of action would be to fight off they're servants as a group and kill the masters."Shirou said.

"Killing them would be hard since they're strong enough to fight the servants."Riku said.

"I see, what are your thoughts on the matter?"Shirou asked.

"If we can cut off they're connection to them that should weaken the servants."Riku said.

"Yes that would make them weaker which would give us a chance."Lancer said.

"So how are we going to cut off they're connections?"Shirou said.

"Medea's noble phantasm is called Ruler breaker with it she can break the link with a simple stab."Riku said surprising them.

"Really?"Altlanta asked her and she nodded.

"Then that is a good news, I won't have her kill herself in order to get one servant so we need to be more strategic, the Black Servants we can cut off they're connection and have them serve us."Shirou said.

"Well we can have Medea be they're master until the war is over, we need all the help we can get and those guys might be just as worse as the White faction."Riku said and Shirou nodded."One of the servants could try to get is Berserker of Black, Vlad and Caster don't seem right to me."

"Yes Caster said he wanted to have Berserker for himself."Semiramis said.

"Other servant we know is Assassin of Black is Jack the Ripper."Riku said surprising them."she doesn't seem very close to her faction so we could try to get her with a friend of mine's help, Rider and Archer seem like decent people, but we still don't know who Saber of Black is."

"Yes, either they are keeping him a secret or theres something we don't know."Shirou said.

"Well we need to work together, both of us can get the grail safe from them since if the White Faction gets it, something terrible with happen."Riku said.

"I see, well let us make our alliance final."Shirou walks down and goes to shake Riku's hand, then they shook hands making the Red and Magenta Faction allies for the war.

At the outside of the city was the Saber of Black walking around, his master asked him to see for anything about the enemy factions, he then turns around and blocks a sword from Red Saber and she jumps back.

"Looks like a Black Servant came."She then smirks.

"So the Saber of Red wishes to face me."Black Saber said.

"Yeah, so let's go."She then charges at him.

They then clashed sword and she could see he was a homunculus and even told her master who was surprised, they then clashed at each for some time but then they jumped away to avoid a magical blast, they then saw the White Caster.

"Ha ha ha ha, so nice to meet you sabers of Black and Red."White Caster said.

"Who are you?"Mordred demanded.

"I am the White Caster."He then chuckles.

"Caster."Black Saber got confused to see why he was here.

"I came to help one of my masters allies."White Caster said and then the Ranger Slayer came and landed in front of them.

"I am the Ranger Slayer."she then readies her bow.

"You think she will stop us?"Mordred said.

"Not alone."Then White lancer came.

"Okay let's just finish this."White Lancer said.

White Caster then powered them up with magic and they charge at the servant, Lancer was fighting Black Saber who was backing away from her attacks, it seems what Caster did made her even more powerful, Mordred was dodging the arrows from Ranger Slayer and she tries to go after who then dodges her slashes and shoots her with her blaster.

Mordred steps back and said:"damn you."

"Now to finish this."Reanger Slayer takes out a ridewatch."now to use the gift my lords allies gave me."he then presses the button.

**SHINOBI!**

She then inserts it on her chest transforming her into Another Shinobi shocking Mordred.

She then goes underground and appears next to Mordred slashing at her, she then tries to cut her but Another Shinobi vanishes and goes behind her, she then slashes at her and makes three more clones.

"What?!"Mordred then got attacked from all the sides from the copies and they were not stopping.

Black Saber saw that and he wanted to stop them but White Lancer wouldn't let him even try.

Then a giant book appeared and hits all the clones away, they merged together and everyone saw who did it, standing on the other side was Mirai staring at them.

"It seems I have arrived at the perfect moment."Mirai said.

"Wait who are you?"White Caster said.

"Allow me to who you."he then summons his driver.

**DIMENSION DRIVER!**

He then takes out his ridewatch.

**MIRAI!**

He then inserts it on the driver.

**LET'S GO!**

Then it starts the standby noise of the Beyondriver and he said:"henshin." then he rotates it.

**DIMENSION TIME!**

Mirai then a silver portal opened behind him with it making gold lights covering him.

**SUGOI! GUARDIAN! SUNPÕ! KAMEN RIDER MIRAI!**

The he transformed into his Rider form surprising them.

"Rejoice! From the power of many dimensions comes a new light! A Guardian that will protect the dimensions for the perfect world, and his name is Kamen Rider Mirai! This is the first page of a new history!"Mirai said.

"Really?"Mordred said about the speech.

Another Shinobi charges at him and he then blocks her claw with his own, they then traded blows with each other and he then kicks her away, he then goes to Black Saber and kicks White lancer away.

"Why did you help me?"Black Saber asked.

"Let's say a young man's life depends on you for his survival."Mirai said making him confused."but now leave I'll face them."he then nodded and left Mirai and Mordred.

"Oh come on, you damn metal head."White Lancer got up.

"Now theres no one to interfer."he then takes out a ridewatch.

**DIARMUID!**

he then inserts it on the driver and rotates it.

**HEROIC TIME! KNIGHT OF FIANNA! FIRST SPEAR! DIARMUID!**

He then gets green armor that resembles Diarmuid and his arms had the same armor, then he got both of his spears with the katakana for the visor being Diarmuid's name.

Mirai then charges at her and starts to push her back and Saber was fighting Another Shinobi.

"Let's try another boost."White Caster said but then Mirai raises his arm and a book traps him."hey!"

Mirai then kicks White Lancer to Another Shinobi knocking them down, then he presses both buttons.

**FINISH TIME! DIARMUID!**

He then rotates it.

**GAE TIME EXPLOSION!**

He then charges both spears in they're colors and throws them at the duo making them explode while the spears came back to him.

They got sent to the ground and Ranger Slayer goes back to her ranger suit, Caster then gets out and said:"we need to go."he then teleports them away.

Mordred looks at Mirai and said:"okay tell me what's the big idea to just help me, I know you didn't do it for just being nice?"

"Very smart you see I'm trying to find a perfect wife for my lord."Mirai said.

"Wife, what you want me to help you find someone from my faction?"Mordred said.

"Wait did he say wife?"Kairi asked her from they're link.

"Oh no, I already found her."Mirai said.

Mordred blinks and looks around, then she got shocked and said:"wait me?"

"Of course, you are perfect the daughter of king Arthur."Mirai said making her mad.

She then charges at him but he vanishes surprising her, then he appears behind her."I have greater speed now, my dear you always wanted to rule so why not with my lord the future king, Zi-O."

"Yeah right, like I'll let him defile me."Mordred said.

"Ha you think of my lord as some dog, but he has so many women that I haven seen one of them being the one give birth to the next Zi-O so I found you."Mirai points at her making her blush."So think about it."he then vanishes.

"Damn, I didn't expect you to have a marriage proposal."Kairi said and she grunted.

She then leaves the area thinking about Mirai's offer, she wanted to be the king not be a queen of someone else, she couldn't do it could she.

**Note:Mirai came back and now he wants Mordred to be the Bride of Zi-O, again this is still before the events of the riders but Mirai traveled back in time to see Mordred, he will try to make her come with him and in turn will give her a flesh and blood body, also Riku is now working together with the red faction and now to heres a Omake based on my bro dannyrockon122's story Infinite Saviours : Rise of the Fallen.**

**Omake: Super Hero Time!**

Riku was standing near a forest walking around and then a portal opened, from it came a red haired guy with green eyes and the omnitrix.

"Who are you?"Riku asked.

"My name is Adam Jones, a hero."Adam said.

"Well my name is Riku and I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!"Riku said.

"Kamen Rider?"Adam asked.

"A hero as well."Riku said.

"Oh that's so cool."Adam said.

Then a portal opened and came a big monster that looked like Gigan but smaller.

"well it's time to fight."He then takes out his driver and card."henshin."

**KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!**

He then becomes Decade and Adam said:"wow cool, now it's my turn."he then activates the omnitrix and presses down on it.

"Heatblast!"He then transforms into Heatblast surprising Decade.

"Okay, now let's get him."Decade charges at the monster.

Gigan then slashes at them making Decade block it with his sword and then Heatblast shoots fire at it.

Decade then slashes it back and takes out a card.

**KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ!**

He then transforms Faiz surprising Heatblast."wow you can change into other forms too."

"Yeah, now keep up."Decade then charges at Gigan and slashes at him while putting another card.

**ATTACK RIDE: FAIZ SHOT!**

He then gets the faiz shot and then punches Gigan away while Heatblast shoots him making Gigian fall to the ground burning, Gigan gets up and flies away.

"Oh no you don't."Heatblast touches the omnitrix and turns into a humanoid hedgehog that reminded Riku of Sonic a bit."Neos, can you keep up."

"Gladly."Decade then puts a card.

**KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!**

He then turns into Kabuto and they went into a stance, Decade then puts a card.

**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**

They then raced together towards Gigan, they raced around the planet and it then changed to night time.

"Hey wasn't it day time."Neos asked.

"Looks like we came to the other side of the world."Decade then jumps up and Neos transforms into Whampire.

Whampire then flies in front of Gigan and shoots a bat at it's forehead and made it confused, Decade them was above it and puts a card on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!**

He transforms into Kiva and then kicks Gigan to the ground, then both heroes look at each other after they landed and said:"blah blah blah."

Then the Hotel Transylvania Dracula appeared form a portal and said:" I do not say blah blah blah."then he went back in.

"Well let's finish it."Adam then transforms into figure that has green armor with black lines, black bodysuit, green cape and a helmet with a horn on the front. The Omnitrix symbol is on the center of the chest."Master of Control."

Decade takes out the K touch.

**KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BLADE, HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA, W, OOO, FOURZE, WIZARD, GAIM, DRIVE, GHOST, EX-AID, BUILD, ZI-O! **

He then presses the button and puts it on his belt.

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

He then becomes complete form and then all the riders came in they're final forms and M.O.C got surprised."wow it's like a Power Rangers team up."

"Uh, never mind now let's just finish this."Decade puts a card on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: TELVEVIKUN!**

Then all the riders did they're finishers with M.O.C charging a energy blast from his powers glowing with a gold aura and they all attacked Gigan making him explode.

Then all the heroes stand next to each other with most of the riders vanishing.

Decade looks at M.O.C and said:"well that was a interesting moment, also I saw you glowing."

"Oh yeah you see I'm a god."Adam said transforming back.

"A god, like Gaim."Decade said.

"Wait you met other gods."Adam got suprised.

"Yes, looks like your one of the cool ones."Riku said.

"Wow thanks man, I hope we can work together again."Adam said.

"Maybe in another time."Riku said.

Adam then left but Riku and him took a picture together before they left in they're transformed states with Adam being M.O.C, Riku have one to Adam and he was happy to have met him.


	55. Chapter 54 IZANAGI

**Chapter 54 IZANAGI**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was with Ranma walking around a graveyard, they then saw Mordred and Kairi there and they saw them waiting near a tree with Mordred sitting on a rock.

"Hey."Riku said.

"Hey, I heard you talked with the others."Kairi said.

"Yes, we're now allies against the other two factions."Riku looks at Mordred who had a sour look."what's with her?"

"Oh she met someone that wants her to get married to another guy."Kairi said surprising them.

"Wait really?"Ranma said.

"Of course, that damn metal head."Mordred said angry.

"Metal head?"Riku said since it might be a robot."well we will have to look out if he appears again."

"So what's the next thing we will have to do?"Kairi asked.

"It would be better if we fight together against one of the White Faction servants since they are much stronger than the normal ones, so the best course of action is the break they're link with they're masters and take them out."Riku said.

"Seems like you don't mind fight off the masters."Kairi said.

"They are monsters, I know those two and they will stop at nothing to get what they want."Riku said.

"Yeah, I saw them and they're crazy."Ranma said.

Kairi nodded and said:"we have faced two of the servants along with another warriors of the white faction, if it wasn't for the stranger I'm afraid Saber would have lost."

That annoyed her and she felt something in the city."I know this energy."she stands up.

"What's wrong?"Riku asked.

"That bitch from last time is in the city."Mordred said making them surprised.

Jack and her master are walking through the city and her master said:"we'll be going home soon."

"Yes mother."Jack said making her smile.

Then her master got hit by a energy arrow in the chest making her fall to the ground, Jack was shocked and stares at her mother."mommy."

She looks at Jack and said:"Jack, I'm sorry."then she closes her eyes.

Then Ranger Slayer came out and goes towards Jack."now the White Faction shall have a new servant."

Jack glares at her and activates her noble phantasm making the place get covered in mist, Ranger Slayer sighs and takes out the watch, Jack goes behind her and tries to stab her.

**SHINOBI!**

But then her knifes got blocked by claws and she sees Another Shinobi staring at her, then she slashes Jack away making her land next to her dead master.

Another Shinobi charges at her but then Carmen flies over Jack and takes her away making Another Shinobi look where they went to the sky.

"Let go."Jack triest to get off but she felt her strenght get taken away from losing her master.

Carmen then stops on top of a building and hugs Jack tight to her."I know what it feels like being alone."that surprised Jack."I did want you but not as a treasure because of you beign who you are but also I saw a bit of me in you, so let me be you're mother."

Jack didn't want to accept her after her mother died, but the way she hugs her is the same as what her mother did, she cries and then hugs her making Carmen smile, then the command seals appeared on Carmen's hand making the contract between them final.

"So."they looked to see Another Shinobi behind them."you became her new master, looks like I have to kill you now."

Then she got grabbed by her neck by an arm and she gets pushed off the building, then they saw Helen in her costume land in front of them."good thing I was here."

"Yes, I need to take her home."Carmen then flies towards the place with Helen following her.

Another Shinobi gets up and then hears someone behind her, she looks back to see Decade and Arms."so you finally appear."

"Yeah, so let's finish this ranger slayer."Decade said and they charge at each other.

Decade and Arms start to slash at her but then she turns into mist and goes inside the floor, they looked around and then she appears behind them slashing them away, they then got up and she cloned herself making four of her, then they attacked them in groups of two making the riders get pushed back and they slashed them away sending both Decade and Arms to the ground.

She then merges back together and chuckles."it seems I will win."

Decade got up and said:"it will take more than that to beat me, I won't let someone that uses a stolen power beat me."then a card came out and he grabbed it."well looks like I was given a new power to defeat you."he then shows her the card being Shinobi.

"It can't be."Another Shinobi said.

He then inserts the card on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE:SHINOBI!**

He then starts to transform with the armor pieces appearing.

**DARE JA? ORE JA? NINJA! SHINOBI! KENZAN!**

Decade then transformed into Kamen Rider Shinobi making Another Shinobi growl at him, he then charges at her with his sword and starts to slash at her and he puts a card on his driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: NINPO KIRISUTE!**

He then gets the ninjato and starts to slash her multiple times and then he kicks her away, he then puts another card on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: STRONG NINPO!**

He then shoots a stream of fire hitting her making Another Shinobi scream."now let's finish this."he then inserts the final card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: S-S-S-SHINOBI!**

He then charges at her while glowing purple and punches her, he then comes back hitting her again and then he finishes it off with a kick to the face causing her to explode, then she lands on the floor and the watch breaks.

Arms goes to Decade's side and said:"well that was easy."

Decade goes back to his base and sees something wrong with her."Caster."she then appears.

"Yes master."Medea said.

"Try you're noble phantasm on her."Decade said surprising them.

"What?"Arms said.

"Do it."Decade said and she nodded.

She takes out rule breaker and stabs Ranger Slayer in the chest making her scream ans then a darkness left her body making her get knocked out.

"What happened?"Arms asked.

"She might have been mind controlled."Decade then picks her up.

"So what are you going to do with her?"They saw Kairi with Mordred.

"We will take with us, she might know something about Drakkon and the White Faction."Decade said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, she could try to kill you."Mordred said.

"She was being mind controlled, so we freed her."Decade looks at Ranger Slayer.

"Alright, but if anything happens call us."Kairi said and they nodded.

With Drakkon and Kin they were in the woods and found out what happened.

"So she lost and they took her."Drakkon said.

"We can make another Shinobi watch, but I think we should find a replacement."Kin said.

They then saw the young man Sieg walking around the woods and Drakkon said:"hello test dummy."

Drakkon appears in front of Sieg shocking him."what?!"

He then turns around only to see Another Decade."You won't be running away."he then takes out a watch."you'll be a good experiment for this one."he then shoves it on his chest.

Sieg then screams and he starts to transform.

**DIEND!**

He then transforms into Another Diend and then looks up in a trance.

"Follow us."Drakkon said and they went to they're base.

At Riku's house they put Ranger Slayer on the couch with everyone around her.

"I don't know, first Carmen brings the assassin and now this."Natsumi said.

"Trust me, this one was being mind controlled."Riku said.

She then starts to move and Ranma said:"she's waking up."

She then gets up and looks at them."where am I?"

"In my house, so who are you Ranger Slayer?"Riku asked.

"Ranger Slayer?"she then tkaes off her helmet and surprises Riku and his rider friends since she looks Kimberly only older with short hair.

"Wait, you look like that Kimberly girl."Ranma said.

"I am Kimberly."She said.

"Of course, she's from Drakkon's world."Riku said.

That name made her get memories come back to her and she gets angry."Drakkon!"

"You must have remembered now, yes I saved you by breaking the control he had on you."Riku said

She looks at Riku and said:"thank you, I'm sorry for what I did, I know I fought you and you're friends."

"It's okay, you were being controlled, do you remember anything about Drakkon and Kin's plans?"Riku asked.

"I'm sorry, they didn't tell me they just sent me to kill you."Kimberly said with a sad look.

"Well it's alright, we will just have to get them next time they appear."Riku said.

Kimberly thinks of something and said:"let me help you."that surprises them.

"Wait, what?"Riku said.

"If I joined you I can redeem everything I did, all the terrible thing they ordered me to do."She then remebers a world they went.

**Flashback**

Ranger Slayer was inside her megazord called the Gravezord slashing at a giant armored being with the Another Riders destroying the city called the Empire, Drakkon was above her in his Megazord destroying the giant and he laughs while she looks a tthe destruction and a fat prime minister that was being eaten by Another Agito.

**Flashback ends.**

She closes her eyes while holding her head, Riku saw her look and puts a hand on her shoulder."hey, it's okay, you can come with us."that made her smile.

"Well looks like we'll have to make another room."Scanty said and her sister nodded.

"Let us show you around."Riku said and she got up, Kimberly then transforms back wearing a black shirt and pink pants with her morpher in her hand.

Carmen was with Jack while she was holding her hand."you're father is a interesting one."

"Papa."Jack looks at Riku.

"Come on, I think you should go play with you're sisters."Carmen said.

Later at night Kimberly was walking around the house in the hall, she then hears something coming from a door next to her and she peeks in through the key hole and her eyes widen.

Juri was on top of Riku while naked and they were kissing each other, Medusa was there with only her eyes still being covered, Mizore and Jessica were there too naked.

She then stopped and sits on his chest, she then brings her feet to his hard dick and starts to jerk it with them."alright girls who wants some?"

They then went to the other side of the bed with Riku's dick pointed at they're faces, they opened they're mouths and then he came on them, they start to lick it off and they swallowed it.

"Thank you master."Medusa said.

"Still surprised that you're here Jessica."Mizore said.

"Well what can I say, I wanted to try for a baby too, it's just isn't fair that Bad Girl got one."Jessica said.

"I hate it when you compete to get my children."Riku said.

"Shhh, now let me have my turn for pleasure."Juri then goes over his dick and stabs herself making her moan.

He then starts to hump her while she rides him, she shakes her hips while the girls watched them, she then kisses Riku and Jessica sees Juri's but pointing at her face so she shoves a finger on her asshole.

"Hey."Juri looks at her.

"Oh just enjoy you're self."Jessica then continues while Juri was moaning while getting fucked, then Riku came inside of her.

"Next one."Juri said.

Medusa then goes to Riku's dick while Juri got off, she then starts to suck it and Riku gets up, Jessica and Mizore lick the sides while Medusa sucked it and then she takes her mouth off to let Jessica suck it, then Mizore sucks it and licks it like a lollipop.

They stopped and Medusa goes on top of him, she then gets stabbed with his dick her moan and rides Riku while he sucked on her boobs, Juri made Jessica lick her pussy clean of his cum while Mizore was pleasuring herself, Riku kisses Medusa and he came inside of her.

She then gets put down on the bed and Mizore sits on the floor with her legs spread out, he then puts his dick inside of her making her moan and he then kisses her while she puts her limbs around him.

Juri was now sucking the cum off of Medusa's pussy making her moan while Jessica was still licking Juri.

Mizore then looks at Riku with a smile and said:"oh I love you, let's make a baby."he then came inside of her and she moans even louder.

She was now lying on the ground with a smile, Riku looks at Jessica who had a smile on her face.

She was on all fours while Riku was banging her from behind, she then looks at him with a smile and said:"keep going Riku, I want it, I want you're seed, I want you're baby."

He then pulls her up and kisses her while rubbing her boobs, he then goes faster and came inside of her making her moan, they're tongues were still touching each other even after he did it.

Then Jessica was giving him a tit fuck with her boobs and sucking on the top, Juri was licking her pussy to get Riku's cum and then Jessica sucks faster while moving her boobs and then he came inside her mouth and she take sit off letting it spray on her face and boobs covering her.

She gets off and Medusa and Mizore start to lick the cum off making her moan even more, then she came on Juri's face making her look at her.

"Well, looks like you're finished."Juri then wipes it off."now then let's keep going."

Juri was then getting fucked while she was doing a headstand, Mizore and Medusa were sucking on her boobs and Jessica was sucking on Riku's balls, then he came inside of Juri making her moan.

Mizore made ice clones of herself holding her up and presenting her pussy and Riku fucks her while kissing her, then he came inside of her too.

Medusa got tied up by the girls and pulled up while Riku fucks her from behind and she had a big smile on her face, then he came inside of her too.

Jessica was ridding on top of RIku while moaning louder with Mizore and Medusa playing with boobs and Juri was fingering her ass."how do you like it?"

"I love it."Jessica said and then Juri kisses her.

Mizore and Medusa saw that making them suck on the boobs making Jessica moan even more.

"Come on girls, let's make sure Jessica get's pregnant."Juri said.

They then start to shake her and then Riku came inside of Jessica at the same time as her.

Then all the girls were on the floor with Riku on top of them and he came on them with his cum making them smile.

Kimberly backs away with a big blush and said:"I can't believe they do that with him."she then runs back to her room.

On another world Zelretch was in a dark room with seven cases opened, each one had a different doll inside of them, these were the Rozen Maidens.

He raises his hand making them glow and they woke up, they then stood up and look around to see they were all together.

"Well looks like were all together."Suigintou said with a smirk.

Shinku got worried and saw Zelretch."who are you?"

"I am Zelretch, I am a close friend of you're father Rozen."Zelretch said making them gasp.

"You know father?"Shinku said.

"Yes, In fact I talked to him about you girls you all have a new mission, instead of fighting against each other you'll be sent to new worlds."Zelretch said suprising them.

"What do you mean new worlds?"Suiseiseki asked.

"You see theres a group of heroes called Kamen Riders, they are heroes of justice and will need you're help but only a select few will go there."Zelretch then shows them the riders."Kuuga the defender of peoples smiles, Agito the warrior of the sun, Ryuki the master of Mirror World, Faiz the Defender of Peoples Dreams, Blade The Rider of the Sword, Hibiki the Oni of the Sound, Kabuto the Lord of Speed, Den-O the protector of time, Kiva the rider of darkness, Decade the Destroyer and Savior of worlds, W the two in one rider, OOO the multi King, Fourze the cosmic rider, Wizard the light of Hope, Gaim Shogun Rider, Drive The Turbo Rider, Ghost the Embodiment of human strength, Ex-aid the gamer rider, Build The Protector of Love and Peace and Zi-O the Man Who will be King."

They were all amazed at seeing the riders and all the different ones.

"Now you'll be sent to one of these worlds and make a contract with the riders, you'll help them on they're journey and will be you're new friends."Zelretch said.

The Maidens were now thinking where they should go, some were insterested in some but Suiseiseki and Soiseiseki saw that W were two guys meaning they could make a contract with the while still being together.

**Note:The Rozen maidens appeared and will appear in one of the riders worlds, the twins will go to W world since it's two guys so they can be with one each, the others are still open to see who will go where but Ghost is not a choice sorry but the book that was shown will make something similar to the Maidens so he's out, you can send suggestions to see where the girls will go and I'll pick from the best choices also they all must be in different worlds so no suggesting they all should be in one Rider world.**


	56. Chapter 55 The curtain is closing

Chapter** 55 The curtain is closing in**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

While Riku was with the girls at his house Lapis was outside in the woods looking at the moon standing on top of a tree.

"Well."she looks down and sees Caster of Black looking at her."I didn't thought of seeing you again."

"Wait, you're the Caster of Black."Lapis said.

"Yes I am."Caster looks at her."you're the woman that attacked the servants of White with water, I never thought in life I would meet someone as wonderful as you."

Lapis blushes while getting nervous."well thanks."she then goes down to the floor while being ready for anything."so what brings you here?"

"I wished to meet you in person."Caster goes up to her."you are not like the humans of the world, I had a dream of creating the perfect golem but then I met you, you are similar to a golem with the Gem being like you're core."

Lapis touches her gem and felt a bit scared looking at him."okay, well I'm called a Gem."

"A gem, yes it's fitting, you are so much better than any human being that I have seen."Caster said surprising her."you don't act like them and speak the truth from the moments I have watched you."

"Oh well, I should go now, since we are enemies in this way."Lapis steps away from him.

"Yes in this war we are enemies since I know you work with the Magenta faction but soon I wish to learn more."Caster said and then Lapis flies away.

Roche then comes out and said:"teacher why do you find her so interesting?"

"it's very simple, she is a unique specimen and I wish to have her."Caster said.

"Oh I see, you want her to be the core for you're Golem."Roche said.

"I have something special for her."Caster said.

Next day Riku was at the forest with his servants waiting for the red faction to come, Kairi and Mordred with with him so all that is left is the rest and Shirou, then they saw Shirou come with the servants.

"Well good that you finally appeared."Riku said.

"Yes, so looks like were going to face the black faction."Shirou said."I also heard that you captured a servant."

"Yes Assassin, she is now with one of my friends, she'll protect her."Riku said.

"Still it's good that she is not on they're side, we have one less threat to worry about."Semiramis said.

"Yes."Riku then sees Elizabeth, Asia, Ranma, Xenovia, Juri, Carmen and Lapis appear."they will come as well to help us out."

Caster of Red looks at them and sees Lapis."my, what a interesting beaing, she is quite the one perfect for my book."

Carmen looks at him and said:"wait are you a famous writer?"

"Yes, I am Shakespeare."He told them surprising everyone.

"Well that's interesting, no wonder I know you, I even stole the setting of Romeo and Juliet."Carmen said.

"Wait, you did what?!"Shakespeare said shocked."my masterpiece."

Shirou chuckles and said:"well let's go, before he starts to attack her."they then walked foward.

Medusa and Medea were with Atlanta and Achilles and Atlanta said:"with you being here it's like when we were together in the past."

"Yes, while I despised Jason I did enjoy the times we were together."Medea said.

"Man Sis really likes being with her."Achilles said.

"They are friends of the past, so it's only natural, Medea hated Jason and the gods for giving her the destiny she was given."Medusa said.

"Yes, I bet you felt the same with Athena."Achilles said making her grunt.

"She was jealous of me."Medusa said.

They then felt someone coming and Riku said:"someone is here."

Then the servants of Black appeared except for Caster, they're masters were with them and Vlad said:"so the factions of Magenta and Red have truly joined together."

"Yes, we have the higher numbers in this war now."Shirou said with confidence.

"I see."Darnic said."looks like the war has changed even more, with two factions working together will give us trouble, but."he then snaps his fingers making homunculus and Golems appear."we still have an army."

"Then we'll just have to fight back."Riku said.

Everyone got ready but then they saw a explosion hit the middle making them cover they're faces, they looked to the right and saw Drakkon and Another Decade.

"You."Riku glares at them.

"So these are the masters of the White Faction."Darnic looks at them.

"Yes, we are."Drakkon said and the servants that were revealed came to they're side.

Mordred looks at Saber Alter and glares at her."I'm going to kill you fake."

"Really."Saber Alter smirks.

"Looks like we get to kill you all."Another Decade then points at Shirou."but for you my servant Archer will fight you."

"Archer?"Semiramis said.

Then Archer Alter came to Another Decade's side and they got shocked seeing him.

"But he also looks like me!"Shirou said shocked.

"Yes he does."Drakkon said and Avenger came.

"Wait they're have eight."Caules said.

"Yes, I am Avenger."Avenger said.

"Avenger, but there was only one and that was in the third holy grail war."Kairi said.

"So that's how, they were able to cheat the system by having Avenger return to have a extra servant."Dranic said.

"Yes, we got the strongest servants on our side and now you will all fall."Another Decade then summons a Aurora Curtain and from it came Kaijin and Ranger sentries at they're side.

"They have they're own army."Master of Black Saber said.

"But this isn't all."Another Decade said and then Another Diend lands in front of the army shocking Riku and the Magenta faction."this is Another Diend after we lost our best soldier but then we found a good pawn to use the power of Another Diend.

"Just great, guys take care of the others while I'll fight Another Diend."Riku said and he takes out the diendriver, the riders then took out they're gear and got ready.

**ARMS!**

"Henshin."they all said.

**KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!**

**LIGHT! LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

**ARMS!**

They all transformed surprising the red and black factions.

"Let's go."Diend said and they charged against each other.

Another Diend fights Diend and he shoots energy blasts making Diend counter it with his gun, Arms was shooting the sentries while also figthing the golems with his sword, Kiva-la was slashing at the golems and kaijin and she then sends a electrical blast shocking many of them away, she then makes a water tentacle grab a golem and slams it against the others, Celeste was then slashing at the golems and kaijin while blocking the sentries with her shield.

The servants were fighting the armies while fighting against each other.

Mordred was clashing swords with Saber Alter with her glaring at Alter who had a smirk, then Black Saber came and helped her making them fight her off.

Rule came and she then charges at Another Diend hitting him on the back.

"Ruler."Diend looks at her.

"I came to help."Ruler said.

Xenovia slashes many of sentries and then Rider of Black came to her side."hey need some help?"

"Why are you helping me when were enemies?"Xenovia asked.

"Well let's say I'm close to the previous owner of that sword."he said surprising her.

Shirou slashed many of the white faction soldiers with his servant at his side and then ducks underneath a shot, he then looks at Archer Alter and he said:"even if you're a different one, killing you will make me happy."

"Tell me who are you, I can see the other is just copying my face but who are you?"Shirou demanded.

"I am you."Archer said shocking them."you see I'm a alternate you that was raised by someone else and took a different path, now you shall fall."he then shoots at them.

"Master."Semiramis goes to his side making a shield to block the shots.

"Fool."he then charges at them.

Juri strikes many of them away, Musashi dodged Assassin of White with Rider helping him, Berserker Alter was slashing many Homunculus with his spears and charges at Scathach who was ready, then he got hit by a fire and he looks to his right to see Lancer of Red.

"Stay out of my way this is between me and teacher."Berserker said.

"I see you as a threat so I must destroy you."Red Lancer said.

Drakkon and Another Decade watched the fight and then Drakkon grabbed an arrow and sees Ranger Slayer."so you came back."

"I'll kill you, you monster."She charges at him.

Ishtar was with Kiyohime while they fought Caster and Lancer of White, isthar shot many arrows while Kiyohime fights off Lancer with her strenght, Vlad was blocking shots from the Masquerade dopants while Inves and Violence dopants came towards him.

"How can they have such an army."Vlad said while Darnic watches.

Chiron was shooting arrows and Frankenstein was hitting many of them away, Diend kicks Another Diend away and then puts a card in the driver being one that he got when he went berserk.

**KAIJIN RIDE: FRANKEN!**

He then summons the Franken making him charge at the kaijin beating them up, Frankenstein looks at Franken and wa surprised.

"Wait that one looks similar to Berserker."Caules said while she stares at him with a amazed look.

"I think we should let them fight in another world."Another decade makes a curtain appear and it takes Another Diend, Diend, Shirou, Semiramis and Archer Alter.

"Master!"Medea said shocked.

"Where did you took him!?"Kiva-la said.

"To a alternate world."Another Decade and then he sees Ruler standing in front of him."so you want to fight?"

"Yes, I will stop you both and end the war."Ruler said.

"Really, you know there so many worlds that are the same."Another Decade said making them look at him."I have the power to merge these copies so let's start with one that I found that can destroy you."he then makes a curtain open and someone came out shocking Ruler.

"Meet."Drakkon said and they saw it was a Alter of Ruler."Jeanne Alter."she then chuckles looking at Ruler.

With Diend he arrived with the others and he saw he was in a shrine.

"Where am I?"Diend looks around and then sees the side of the Shrine get blown up and sees something inside, he then sees someting that shocked him, he saw Medea with a man with glasses facing off a guy that looked like Shirou but with orange hair and girl that looked like Ishtar but with a red shirt and black skirt.

Archer alter looks and then smirks seeing his copy along with another Archer appearing."I'll deal with you later."he looks at the Shirou from the other world."now I'll take care of the actual me."he then runs towards the place.

Archer was in front of Medea and said:"well looks. like."then he jumps back from a shot."who did that?"he then looks and gets shocked along with the other Shirou.

They saw Archer Alter with his gun up and a smirk."perfect."

"But."Shirou was shaking.

"He looks like."Rin said.

"Me."Archer said.

"Finally, I get to kill you along with my younger self."he then laughs.

"Who are you?"Shirou said.

"I am you."Alter said shocking them."Unlike the other one I am the you that forsaken morality and scorned the bonds of affection."

"What?!"Shirou said.

"Yes, I am the you that became so much more."Alter looks at Archer."in fact it was all thanks to you."

"What?"Archer said.

"It was you're fault that I became like this, in fact the events of this world seems to be the same one that made me the way I am."Alter said.

"So Emiya will become him."Rin said.

"So all this time."Archer looks at his hand."my mission made me create a alternate me that is evil."

Medea looks at them and said:"so there's a alternate one."

Saber was ther and then a explosion happened from behind them and saw Diend on the floor with Another Diend going towards him."what is that beast?"

Then Shirou Kotomine came to Diend's side with his servant.

"Another one."Archer said.

Both Shirou's look at each other and were shocked to see each other."so theres another me."

"Who are you?"Shirou Emiya said.

"I am Shirou Kotomine."he said surprising them.

"Kotomine?!"Rin said.

"Yes, the son of Risei Kotomine."Shirou said.

"Well this should be interesting."Alter then looks at Archer."now my other me let's finish this once and for all."he then gets ready to fight his counterpart.

Diend got up and looks at Medea."so this is another you."that confuses her and he shakes his head and looks at Another Diend."I still have to stop you."

Another Diend growls and then opens a curtain summoning many Kaijin being Smilodon, Nazca, shark fangire and Bat imagin.

In the other world Caster of black tricked his master and put him inside of his Golems chest.

"Why, why did you do this to me, I thought the woman was going to be the core."Roche said.

"I said I had something planned for her, I have no desire for the grail but the wish I want is to have her as my bride."Caster sais shocking him."yes, she is perfection, something I will never find with the humans, so after the war I'll take with me, I am now serving the white faction as they're new servant and they are now attacking the other factions, so goodbye Roche."then Roche got absorbed by the Golem Adam.

Caster then activated the Golem and head towards the battle where Ruler was facing her dark counterpart.

In the Rozen Maiden world inside of a mansion Barasuishou and her father Enju were in a room looking at each other.

"Soon you will become the perfect doll and surpass Rozen's own maidens."Enju said.

"Yes Father."Barasuishou said.

"Fool."they got surprised and looked behind Enju to see a man there that is Zenaku Maki with Kiyo-chan on his arm.

"Who are you?"Enju said.

"Why should I tell you, I came here to see the doll that wasn't made by Rozen, you see you're plan will never happen."Zenaku said.

"What?"Enju got surprised along with his doll.

"You see the Rozen Maidens are gone."he said shocking them."you see they are all in different worlds so you'll never get her to be perfect and even if you did her body is not made to wield the power."

"What do you mean, she is perfection."Enju said.

"In looks yes, in power no, if she got the Rosa Mystica of the maidens all it would do is break her body."he said making her gasp."but I'll be taking her."Enju then goes in front of her."that won't help, instead of the Rosa Mystica."he takes out a purple medal being ptera."core medals."he then throws it and it goes around Enju and goes inside her chest making her eyes glow.

"Barasuishou!"Enju kneels down to her while her head was looking down, then he felt somethin stab through his chest and looks down to see her hand."why?"

She looks up with a smile and said:"I am now better."then her eyepatch came off to reveal her purple eye and she takes her hand out.

Enju falls to the ground dead and Barasuishou walks up to Zenaku, they look at each other and she offers a hand and he takes it with his other hand.

"Let's go."he then shows her Kiyo-chan."also meet Kiyo-chan."

"Hello, Kiyo-chan."She smiled at him.

Then both of them left the place leaving Enju to rot knowing that he failed and his doll betrayed him.

**Note:The wars started and Riku got sent to the fate stay nigth world, Jeanne Alter is from a alternate world where she became evil so Another Decade brought her to fight Ruler, I would like to say thanks for the suggestions and everyone can still send more ideas of where the Rozen Maidens should go, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 Riku is also an adult so he's going to be with Kimberly, Guest X the Rozen maidens will stay the same size since that size helps them more being able to hide as normal dolls and Bobby Jenkins it's a interesting idea but I would like to have more ideas if I was going to do that one since three ain't going to be enough and I would have to look it up."**


	57. Chapter 56 Battle in two worlds

**Chapter 56 Battle in two worlds**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

With Diend he was now fighting against Another Diend in the alternate world and then Saber slashes at Another Diend pushing him back, Diend then looks at her and said:"well thanks."

"You're welcome, do you know these creatures."Saber said and she watches the kaijin fight the others with Medea and her master trying to push them back along with Kotomine and Semiramis.

Diend chuckles confusing her."yup, you're not the one I know."

"What?"Saber said.

"Nevermind, now I need to stop him."Diend looks at his Another counterpart getting up.

Medea was shooting rays at the Nazca and Shark fangire trying to push them back and her master dodges Nazca's sword."what kind of creatures are they?"

Alter was fighting off Archer who was blocking his shots with his twin swords.

"How, how can my appearance be able to change the future to make you."Archer said.

"Simple you idiot, you're betrayl to your master made me lose so many people I cared for making it all worthless, so I blamed you, you didn't want to become what you are fine so I discarded my ideals and became what I am now."Alter said.

Archer was still shocked to hear that, he didn't want to believe what he as been doing led to the creation of this one, all the sacrifices he did just made a new future of him where he was a villain.

Alter then charges at his counter part slashing at him with the blades of the guns while Archer was blocking them with his sword, he then traces a bow and sword and shoots them at Alter who dodges the shot and it explodes the wall behind him.

"You have better than that."Alter said.

"Looks like I have to use it."Archer said.

"What Unlimited Blade Works?"Alter said shocking him."don't be surprised after all I saw you use it, I once had the same power but then I changed it."

"You changed it."Archer said.

"Yes into this."Alter then charges up.""I am the bone of my sword."he then shoots at Archer who then got hit in the chest."So as I pray."then he was sent to a twisted version of his reality marble and then weapons burts out of his body making his spurt out blood."Unlimited Lost Works."

Shirou summoned the same swords as Archer and then he and Rin saw what happened, everyone stopped to see Archer with swords and spears coming out of his body.

Archer spits out blood and looks at Alter who was smiling."you."more blood came out of his mouth."you can make weapons burst out of the enemy from that one shot."

"Yes, a truly perfect noble phamtasm for me, now I have surpassed my weaker counterpart."Alter said.

Archer then falls to his knees and then looks at Shirou Emiya."I'm sorry."then he vanishes.

"Archer."Rin said.

"Another me has fallen."Shirou Kotomine said.

"Yes."Semiramis pushes the other Kaijin away from them."White Archer only has two targets outside of Riku."

Shirou then charges at Alter who looks at him and blocks his blades with his gun."you'll pay."

"What, for killing him, he was trying to kill you too, plus it's true you won't be like him instead you'll become me."Alter said.

"Never, I would never give up who I am, what happened to you won't happen to me."Shirou then pushes him back."I will not give up my ideals and become a monster."

"Shirou."Rin said.

"It looks like my other me is more of a hero."Shirou Kotomine said and he then jumps to his side surprising Emiya."but how about this, just this once we work together."

"Together?"Emiya said.

"Yes, he's going to kill us both if we don't so let's take him down."Kotomine said and Shirou thinks about, he nods with a smile.

Then they charge at Alter who got ready, they took out they're swords and they start to push him back, Alter then jumps back and shoots at them and Kotomine then goes in front blocking the bullets with his swords, Emiya then jumps over and then slashes Alter's back.

Diend was with Saber and they were fighting off the Kaijin and Another Diend, Saber charges at them and starts to slash at them with her sword but then Another Diend blocks it with his arms and pushes her away.

"Need help."Diend then puts three cards on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: KNIGHT, IXA, BARON!**

He then shoots summoning the three riders, Saber looks at them and smiled since it was like being with her knights again, then they charge at the kaijin with Diend fighting Another Diend with both shooting at each other while running around.

Semiramis when saw Medea try to escape with her master but then she goes in front of them."where do you tink you're going?"

Medea looks at her and said:"you're a servant but how all the servants were summoned?"

"Simple, I'm from another world."Semiramis said surprising them."just like how my master looks like that boy."

Then many swords came from the roof making Semiramis jump back putting a shield while Medea and her master got skewered, Diend saw that and said:"Medea!"He then runs towards her.

Medea had a sword her chest was barely alive while her master was dead, she then sees Diend kneel down to her and he picked her up."tell me, why are you so caring to me when we just met?"

"In the world I went, I summoned you first."Diend said.

"I see, is the other me happy?"Medea asked.

"Yes, we're in love."Diend said making her smile.

"Then I'm happy to know theres a me out there that got a happy ending, once you go back to you're world take care of that one."Medea then vanishes in his arms.

"Ha ha ha."they then looked up to see Gilgamesh on the roof wearing a black jacket."so that witch died in the arms of another man."

"Archer."Diend glares at him.

"Hmph, for a mongrel to still call me by that name after I shattered that servant body."Gilgamesh said.

"So that arrogant fool is here now."Alter said looking at him."it seems I have to go now."

Then Kirei comes in surprising them and he looks at Shirou Kotomine."I heard that you're last name is Kotomine."

"Kirei Kotomine."Rin said.

"Yes, my adopted father was Risei Kotomine."Shirou said.

"I see, then that would make us brothers."Kirei said."I once saw the other I thought of a child that dreams too much but you, I only see my father."

Diend then sees Another Diend looking at Gilgamesh and wonder what he's thinking.

Few hours before that in the other world.

All the factions were sitll figthing against each other with Caster arrived sending his golem after the servants with Arms shooting him down in his armada form, the others were still fighting against the others with ruler fighting against her Alter form."to think theres a me that became evil."

"Evil, I just think that god wants me to punish the wicked."Alter said making Ruler angry.

Red Lancer dodges White Berserker's lance and goes up to the air."You have been a worthy opponent but this where it ends."he then raises his spear making it glow and it gets covered in fire, White Berserker looks at it and smirks while crossing his arms."know this that the one that slayed you is Karna."

"Karna!"Ishtar said whil shooting a sentry."so I was right."

"My father, I ask for your forgiveness. For the first and last time. End everything, Vasavi... Shakti!"Karna then throws it at Berserker who takes it making a big explosion happen taking some of the soldiers as well.

He then sees a big smoke cloud and he waited, then he gets shocked to see Berserker still there looking fine, then Karna lands on the ground staring at Berserker.

"So was that it?"Berserker asked.

"What are you?!"Karna said."I put everything I had into that attack, you should be dead."

"Well I'm much stronger than you, but let's finish this."he the uses his second np transforming and then charges at Karna who was still stunned and stabs him multiple times and then kills him.

"Lancer."Atalanta said.

"We lost him."Achilles said.

"And you're next."Another Decade said and he blasts them sending both servants away.

Another Decade then opens a curtain and Ishtar saw it she then sees Alter Archer come out and she jumps inside of it surprising them.

"What?!"Drakkon said.

"She went to help him."Another Decade said.

Ranger Slayer and Kiva-la who was in her empress form charged at them making both block they're attacks.

Lapis was flying in the air and sees Caster on Adam's shoulder, she then gets angry and sends giant hands of water at him they grabbed Adam."now."

Arms takes out the memory and puts it on his blaster.

**ARMS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He then charges a big shot and shoots it vaporizing Adam and it takes out the lower half of Castor, he falls to the floor and Lapis lands next to him.

"All I wanted, was to have you."he then reaches out to her."you are perfection, but looks like It wasn't meant to be."

"I already have someone that love."Lapis said.

"I see."he then summons a book and gives it to her."that will help you make a child."that surprises her."it was for when we gotten married but take that with you and be happy, my only regret was killing a child."then he vanishes.

Juri then goes to her."looks it's nice and all but we have other problems."Juri said.

Chiron was shooting arrows but then a scythe hits him from behind, he looks back to see White Rider he growls, then he gets sent to the air and gets hit by the mist from White Riders mouth making him die.

"Archer."Black Rider was shocked to see that.

Atalanta got sent to the ground by White Lancer with Castor powering her up and then she comes down and brings her weapon down, Achilles was blocking White Assassins blade and then sees Atalanta about to get killed, he then runs super fast towards her making assassin miss and he watches him, Altanta closed her eyes and then she gets blood splatter on her, she then opens her eyes to see Achilles taking the hit from his chest.

"Achilles!"Atalanta said.

He looks at her with blood coming out of his mouth."sis, live on for me."he then hits White Lancer away making her hit Castor and they sent to they're masters side.

Achilles then vanishes making Altanta shocked, then Celeste goes to her side and takes her out of the place, Shakespeare was writting many pages sending them around the white army making them be stuck in a illusion.

Every servant of the Magenta faction that was there were together helping each other surviving with Jacky there with Carmen next to her, Frankenstein got hit away by the White Servants being Berserker and Assassin.

Medea looks at the battle while making a barrier to protect them."Riku, we need you."

At the other world they saw Alter leave but then Ishtar jumps out."Master."

"Archer."Diend said.

She then lands on him."where have you been, I was worried."she then looks around and saw Rin, they stare at each other and they got shocked.

"WHAAAT!"they both said."who are you, who am I, who are you?"

"Theres two Rins"Shirou Emiya said.

"Huh, so that might be a reason why she didn't like me."Shirou Kotomine said.

Gilgamesh stares at Ishtar and then he felt a familiar signature making him angry."you."

She looks at him and got surprised."Gilgamesh?!"

"Ishtar."He growls."so you came back to life."

"Wait that's Ishtar!?"Rin said.

"So a goddess got summoned."Saber said.

"It will be my pleasure killing you."Gilgamesh said.

"Oh yeah, well I don't think so."Isthtar said.

Diend just saw the riders defeated the kaijin and he looks at Ishtar."stop him while I defeat Another Diend."she nodded.

Both Shirou's then joined her while Kirei was going to leave but then he got stabbed by Lancer, Diend saw him and got shocked since he looked like a less evil version of Berserker."you got too careless."he then gets rid of him.

"Hey are you lancer?"Diend asked him.

"Yes."he said.

"Then I might need your help after this since you're teacher might be in trouble."Diend said surprising him.

"My teacher."Lancer said.

"We'll explain later."Diend then looks at Another Diend who growls at him.

He then takes out the k-touch and presses the symbols.

**G3-X, KNIGHT, KAIXA, GARREN, IBUKI, GATACK, ZERONOS, IXA, ACCEL, BIRTH, METEOR, BEAST, BARON, MACH, SPECTER, BRAVE, CROSS-Z, GEIZ! FINAL KAMEN RIDE!**

Then he puts the K-touch on his belt.

**DIEND!**

He then transforms into his complete form and looks at Another Diend who got shocked, then he puts a card on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: GEKIJOUBAN!**

He then summons the riders in they're final forms surprising everyone and he then finishes it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DIEND!**

**LEMON ENERGY!**

**FINAL VENT!**

**BURNING SHOT!**

**READY, GO! GREAT DRAGONIC FINISH!**

**RIDER KICK!**

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

**KIMEWAZA! TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!**

**GENKAI DAI KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER! GIGA OMEGA DRIVE!**

**HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE: CHASER!**

**HYPER, MAGNUM STRIKE!**

**TRIAL MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**METEOR! LIMIT BREAK!**

**HYAKURETSU TIME BURST!**

They then did they're finishers and they hit Another Diend who screamed in pain, then he explodes making him transform back into Sieg but the watch didn't break but it vanished.

"It's gone."Diend said while the riders vanished too.

He then sees Gilgamesh fighting both Shirous while Ishtar shot arrows and he countered with his treasures shooting many of them, both Shirous got sent back and Kotomine said:"I won't lose this battle, I need to go back."he then starts to change and becomes more of a samurai version of himself surprising the others.

"I wil not lose either."Emiya said."

"I am the bone of my sword." then the world started to change."Steel is my body and fire is my blood, I have created over a thousand blades. Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain. Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival."then he activated his reality marble."I have no regrets. This is the only path. My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works."

Then both Shirous charged at Gilgamesh who got angry, he sent many of his treasures who got counterd by Emiya's weapons and then both Shirous were up to slashing at him while he got two swords to block them but he was getitng pushed back, then Ishtar was in the air with her charging up her np.

"It won't matter."Gilgamesh pushes them away."no mongrel can defeat me."then he sees a bright light in the sky.

"No but this will."Ishtar then summons a giant planet from the sky."Here we go, Maanna! Gate open!... Fufu, think of it as an honor. This is my full throttle...!"she then throws her spear at it making ti shrunk down and turn into a arrow for her bow."Be crushed to pieces, An Gal Tā Kigal Shē!"she then shoots it towards Gilgamesh while both Shirous run and he screams while the blast hits him making him die.

Then the marble vanished and the world went back to normal, Emiya falls down with Saber grabbing him with Rin going to his side, Kotomine and the other servants go to Diend who was holding Sieg over his shoulder.

They look at each other and Diend said:"it's was interesting meeting you all and kid."he looks at Shirou."never give up."Shirou smiled and nodded, then Diend makes aurora curtain appear and they go inside it.

In the other world Red and Magenta factions were together trying to hold the White factions, Mordred and Siegfriend were fighting Alter Saber who blocked they're swords, then they saw a curtain open and from it came they're friends.

"Riku."The girls said happy to see him.

Diend then looks at Another Decade and Drakkon and said:"this ends here."

Now the final battle for the grail will begin, Diend has returned and will fight against the monsters that killed his friends, find out next time.

**Note:Riku return to the other world with Lancer with him, now he will fight against Drakkon and Kin to save the world and stop they're servants, Achilles, Chiron, Avicebron and Karna are now dead with the Stay Night world having both Kirei and Gilgamesh dead thanks to Riku and Ishtar being there along with Shirou Kotomine now to answer a review:"Bobby Jenkins Kurumi fits better with Zi-O then Drive or Kabuto, also Rinne and Nia fits Kabuto since the ruler of heaven or even Decade but they can't both be in the same world."**


	58. Chapter 57 Battle of the Titans

**Chapter 57 Battle of the Titans**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Last time the White Faction was winning the war against all three other factions with they're armies even killing many of the Red and Black servants, but then hope came when Riku came back with Ishtar, Lancer, Shirou, Semiramis and the knocked out Sieg.

Diend transforms back and puts Sieg down, he then looks around and noticed someone was missing."what happened to Lancer and Rider?"

"They were killed."Medea said surprising them."the white faction killed them."

"I see."Riku then looks at Drakkon and Another Decade who had they're servants know a they're side."it seems we arrived to avenge them."he then takes out his decadriver.

"Ha, you think you can defeat us, last time you needed the rangers help."Drakkon said.

"Doesn't mean I won't try."Riku said and his rider friends go to his side, he then saw they were in they're final forms they must have had a hard battle, he then puts the driver on his waist and takes out the card."henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He then transforms into Decade and got ready, Atlatanta was sitting on the ground shaking in anger, she then looks at Another Decade and Drakkon and they stare at her sensing something, everyone then saw her transforms and she gets covered in a dark energy, then she appears in her berserk form becoming more like an animal with white hair, she used the Agrius Metamorphosis.

"I won't forgive you for what you did to Achilles."Atalanta then charges at Another Decade.

"Hmph."He then grabs her by the neck making her choke, he then raises her up and then punches her in the gut making her scream, then he kicks her away, she then stands up growling and goes to attack but then he shoots energy tendrils at her making her scream while he took her energy."amazing, to think you had this many reserves."

"He's taking her power."Decade then runs foward and then cuts the tendrils making her go back to normal while failing to her knees.

"It doesn't matter, I got what I wanted."Another Decade then opens another curtain and they all watched, Atalanta then looks up and get shocked to see it was another version of her that was in her berserk form."meet Atalanta Alter."he then pats her head.

"You, you used me."Atalanta said.

"Yes, now not only did we get a extra servant now we can now go to the final phase of this war."Another Decade said.

"Final Phase?"Darnic said.

He then opens a big curtain and from it came multiple servants shocking everyone, they were Gorgon Medusa's other form which shocked her, a Archer with red skin and a tarp covering his face and body, a Saber being Galahad Alter shocking Mordred, the other looked like Irisviel only she was red and black dress with yellow eyes, Caster Gilles de Rais, a headless knight on a giant wolf called Lobo and the last one looked like Vlad only with silver hair and black armor.

"What?!"Vlad said seeing his counterpart.

"These are the servants we were able to get from other world, all thanks to Avenger."Drakkon said making Avenger smirk.

"Wait that one look like Irisviel."Kiva-a said looking at the evil version.

"So they got all these guys to fight us, just great."Arms said.

"Attack."Drakkon ordered and the servants charge at them.

Vlad was facing his counterpart and they clashed spears."who ar eyou imposter?"

"I am the Vlad that became what you hate, I am Dracula."Dracula said.

"Bastard, how dare you say that in front of me."Vlad then cames multiple spears come out of the ground and try to stab Dracula but he jumps away and charges at him.

Medusa was backing away while Gorgon tries to strike her."to think I would meet the me before I became the way I am."

"Tch, I will not be beaten by my past."Medusa said and she summons pegasus.

Atalanta was backing away while fighting against her counterpart shooting arrows at her while she tries to claw her, Ruler was now facing both her alter and Giles and he smiles looking at the Alter."my maiden."

"Giles, we'll talk later now let us win this war."Alter said and they charge at Ruler.

Ruler was backing away while her Alter attacks while Giles shoots spells at her.

Frankenstein was then knocked away by Lobo shocking her master."berserker."

Lancer then jumps next to his teacher surprising her."Setanta."

"Hey teach, looks like I get to fight by your side while we face this fake."Lancer looks at his Berserker counterpart.

She nodded and they charged at Berserker attacking him at the same time.

"Ha, so I not only get to kill teacher but also a different me, this is good."Berserker said.

Both Archer Alters were shooting at the factions making Semiramis and Medea make shields to block them, Ishtar then goes to the air and shoots many arrows to take out alot of the armies while the servants dodged them, Musashi was with Decade while they slashed at the armies and they look at the White Masters.

"Darn we're never going to get to them without these guys stopping us."Musashi said.

"Then I'll have to make a change."Decade then takes out a card.

**KAMEN RIDE: GHOST!**

**LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO**

Decade then transforms into Ghost confusing her and he then uses another card.

**FORM RIDE: GHOST MUSASHI!**

He then gets the parka attached to his surprising Musashi and he has the gan gun saber in the Nitouryu Mode."What, you have the same powers as me?!"

"This is a alternate Musashi, now let's go."Decade said and she then nodded.

They then charge at the armies slashing through them with ease, they were getitng passed them while going towards Another Decade and Drakkon, Musashi then slashes a road for Decade and he then appears in front of them, they then block the attacks and get pushed back.

"Please, like that form will work."Drakkon said.

"No."Decade then goes back to his base and takes out the k-touch."but this will."

**KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BLADE, HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA, W, OOO, FOURZE, WIZARD, GAIM, DRIVE, GHOST, EX-AID, BUILD, ZI-O! **

He then presses the button and puts it on his belt.

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

Decade then goes into Complete form making Another Decade chuckle."Complete form, well done, that will help you in this battle but will it be enough."

Kiva-la was backing away while Irisviel was shooting many birds at her and she then backs away from Celeste shooting from her sonic arrow.

"We need to stop her."Kiva-la said.

"Yes."Celeste said.

Mordred and Black Saber were facing against both Alters of Arthur and Galahad making her grunt."I know these two."

"Do we have a chance?"He asked.

"Only if we stall them."Mordred said.

Vlad backs away from his counterpart and Darnic said:"Lancer."they look at him."what are you doing, this other you seems to be stronger."

"Don't get in my way, I'll defeat him myself."Vlad said.

"don't waste time, use you're noble Phantasm."Darnic said making him angry.

"Oh, you're noble Phantasm."Dracula got interested.

"Darnic how dare you suggest that, I will not use it against this fake."Vlad said.

"Don't question me."Darnic then used his command seal."by order of this command seal use Legend od Dracula."

"Darnic you bastard."Then Vlad starts to transform.

"Ha, now you'll be like me."Dracula said.

"No I am not a vampire."Vlad said while transforming.

"Ha ha ha, now you are."Darnic then got stabbed from behind by an arm.

Everyone then saw and Decade got surprised to see Another Ghost there.

"Oh you here."Another Decade said.

"Yes."He said in a hollow voice."now I will take his soul while you deal with these fools."he then starts to absorb Darnic.

"Ha, fool once you do it I'll have.."Danic got interrupted.

"In you're dreams."Another Ghost said shocking him."I have absorbed a million souls, you think one human will do anything."

"No, I don't want to be a lost soul in the middle of others."Darnic screamed and he got absorbed.

Inside Another Ghost's body Darnic woke up to see he was stuck to a pillar and sees a dark void with many green pillars around with people cruficied to them screaming, he was scared and looks next to him to see a clown in a white costume.

He looks at him and said:"hey, welcome to the void, I'm Pennywise."

"NOOOOO!"Darnic screams.

In the real world Another Ghost looks at White Masters and said:"well it's time for me to go."

"Then hurry, before he gets mad."Another Decade said and he nodded, then he turns into parkas and vanishes.

Vlad was transformed and looks at his counterpart."damn you Darnic, I am the king, the son of Vlad the 2nd, but I'll use it to kill my fake."

"Then come."Dracula said and he charges at him.

Vlad then tries to slash Dracula who got pushed bakc but laughs it off."very good, you're now more like me."

"Silence."Vlad said.

He then charges at him while Dracula backs away and he charges up."Master, witness this blood spilt in sacrifice, so that it may appease thy thirst! Fortress of Impalement, Kazıklı Bey!"then spears came out of the ground stabbing Vlad bring him up, Vlad then spits out blood.

"Darn you."Vlad said.

Shirou then sends many of his swords killing Vlad and he vanished, Dracula then looks at Shirou."now you'll face me."

"Alright."Dracula then charges at him.

Decade was then getting pushed back by both Another Decade and Drakkon who used his dagger to slash at Decade, Decade then jumps back and presses one of the symbols on the touch.

**DEN-O! ****KAMEN RIDE: LINER!**

Den-O liner form appeared next to Decade and he inserts a card on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DEN-O!**

Then the train tracks appeared and they charged at both of the masters together with they're blades, they then jumped away to avoid them, then Den-O vanished and Decade looks at the duo land on the ground.

"You know if you're using that form than I'll use this."Another Decade said and he starts to glow, Decade got confused but then turned into shock when Another Decade grew into like the same size as the gundams."behold, the power that I possess now, when I reach the power with this form I can now destroy you."he then punches Decade focing him back into his base form.

"Master."His servants cried out.

"Ha, now I win."Another Decade said but then he got shot in the face.

"What?!"Drakkon said and he saw Daiki on the other side.

"Uncle."Decade said.

"Hey Riku, I talked to that scientist and he said it's ready."Daiki said and he throws him a card, Decade grabbed it and saw it was a card for his gundam.

"Well looks like we'll fight on even level again."Decade takes out his diendriver and puts the card in.

**GUNDAM RIDE: DECADE!**

He then shoots the sky making a portal opened and everyone then watches as the Decade Gundam lands behind Decade, the masters and servants were shocked to see it.

"Wow, that is one advanced machine."Kairi said.

"What?! How did you get that?!"Another Decade said.

Gundam opened the hatch and Decade jumps inside it, he then arrives at the inside and the he poses making the Gundam do the same.

Another Decade growls and charges at Decade, they start to trade punches at the same time and then Decade kicks him to the sky, he then flies towards him while Another Decade shoots at him making Decade fly around them, he then tackles Another Decade making him grunt, then he punches at him multiple times and then slams him to the ground, Decade then takes out the final attack card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

He then did his finisher making Another Decade shoot a beam, Decade kicks his the beam making a struggle then inside the gundam Decade gives a shout making the gundam use the Trans-Am System pushing the it back and he kicks Another Decade in the chest sending him back and he explodes, Kin then transforms back with his watch next to him.

"Master."the servants went to his side with Drakkon picking him up along with the watch.

Drakkon looks at Decade and then saw the Grail appear next to him."looks like we lost, we got what we needed, as much I want to use my new toy it's getting a few upgrades."then a portal open.

Kin looks at Decade and said:"I'll get stronger to defeat that thing."then they vanished.

Everyone was amazed seeing the grail and Ruler said."it picked Riku."

"Amazing."Shakespeare said while writting his book.

Decade looks at the grail and it said:"what is you're wish."

Decade thinks about the wish and said:"I want all the innocent people that were killed in this war and in the other world I went be brought back to life."that shocked everyone.

Then the grail granted him his wish and then vanished.

"Looks like it's over."Kairi said.

Black Saber looks at Sieg who was on the ground and touches his neck."he's going to die."

"What, of course the wish was only made from the war, he was dying because of the form he had."Ruler said.

Saber looks at his master and saw that he was dead."I'll save him."he then pulls put his heart surprising them."give him this."he then places on top of Sieg and then he vanished.

"Siegfriend."Decade said.

After that the reamining masters that were there along with the servants regrouped.

"So what are you all going to do?"Decade asked.

"Well I'll go back to the to the clocktower."Kairi said and he looks at Mordred."but what about you?"

"I'll need to talk to someone."Mordred said.

"I see, you're considering his proposal?"Kairi said.

"I need to see who this guy is."Mordred said since seeing a friend and her father having a evil copy and the war made her think to live her life.

"But what about some of us."Black Rider said.

"I can help."they then looked and the masters got shocked to see Zelretch.

"It can't be."Caules said."Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."

"It is, some of you will vanish but I can grant you real bodies so that you can live a new life, like how I helped King Arthur."Zelretch said.

"Well as much I wold enjoy it I think my time as come to an end."Shakespeare then finsihed his book."this is something that many should be able to read."he then looks at Decade and gives it to him."show it to many different worlds and even you're children so that they would know the legend you made."Decade looks at the title that said Savior of the Grail.

"I will."Decade said and he smiled before vanishing.

Zelretch looks at the rest and Frankenstein said."who, was that?"

"Are you speaking of the creature that fought for a short time with you?"Zelretch said and she nodded."That was a beast known as a Franken, they are like you with one being alive."that surprises her.

"Wait so there used to be a race like Berserker."her master got shocked.

"Yes, would like to meet this man."Zelretch looks at her.

She looks at her master who nodded and she smiled."yes."

"I'll guess I'll just go somewhere were I can help."Lancer said surprising his teacher but she nodded with a smile.

"Well I'll stay for a while."Black Rider said.

"Can I see my father?"Mordred said.

"Yes."Zelretch then makes a small portal like window and then they saw Saber on the other side shocking Mordred."Father?"

She then smiled and said:"Mordred, I'm happy to see you again, I missed you."

"I missed you too."Mordred said she then smiles with tears coming out.

"Maybe we'll see each other in person."Saber said.

"Arturia."She then heard a voice.

"I'll be there Yuya, it seems I need to go."Saber looks at Decade and his friends."it's also good to see you all again my friends, take care."the portal then closed.

Atalanta looks at Zelretch and said:"is there a place where I could go?"

"Yes, one where you'll fit just fine, there you'll meet the diamond of hope."Zelretch said making her curious.

Shirou looks at Semiramis."well I'll guess I'll stay to help, since with those guys around you would all need my help."she then nodded.

Decade looks at Ruler and asked:"What about you?"

"Well I only have a few friends now, so can I join you?"Ruler asked him.

"Well sure."Decade said making her smile.

After that Decade made his promisse and Medea broke the curse on Kairi and he went back home, Mordred walked alone in the woods with her new body and she then felt someone behind her."okay."she turns around to see Mirai."who's this guy?"

"Very good, Lord Reiji will be the one that you'll marry along with other girls but you'll be the one to give birth his son that will become Zi-O."Mirai said making her blush.

"Hey!"Mordred said.

"Come on, we must go."Mirai then makes a portal and she grunted.

They then entered the portal and went to the new world, Decade left with his group and went back home with the others going to they're homes.

In a different world at night a concert was being played with three girls being 15 years old, they were the Hex girls and they had a crowd there.

**(Insert I'm a Hex Girl here.)**

**Hit it sisters!**

**I'm gonna cast a spell on you**

**You're gonna do what I want you to**

**Mix it up here in my little bowl**

**Say a few words and you lose control**

**I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**Put a spell on you**

Someone was watching from afar and she was a woman with her face bandaged up, with sunglasses and a hat was watching.

**You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind**

**You'll get dizzy when I make the sign**

**You'll wake up in the dead of night**

**Missing me when I'm out of sight**

**I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**Oh yeah**

**With this little cobweb potion**

**You'll fall into dark devotion**

**If you ever lose affection**

**I can change your whole direction**

**I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**We're gonna put a spell on all of you**

After they finished the crowd cheered and Thorn said."Thank you everyone."

Later they were backstage and Thorn said:"Well that went well."

"Yeah."Luna said.

"Hey ever wonder if we could find that certain someone?"Dusk said.

"Maybe I can help."they then looked back to see the woman.

"Hey what are you doing here?"Thorn said.

"My name is Shroud."she said."I came offer you three the chance to start a new life where you can become more and even find that love you desire."

"Really, where?"Luna asked.

"In another world."Shroud said shocking them, she then pulls out a box and then opens it to reveal a necklace with a bat on it, a ring with a cat with fangs that looked angry and a earing with a spider with all being gray."these are called Miraculouses, jewels that I made to help you in this journey."

"Okay now you sound crazy."Dusk said.

"You'll need to accept them, you see theres a evil that will destroy everything that you love if you don't take them and help the one person that can stop them."Shroud said.

They think about it and Thorn said:"well, it might not be as bad."she then takes the necklace, Luna the ring and Dusk the earing.

"Good."Shroud said.

They then put them on and then three Kwamis appeared, Shroud was small one with bat wings being black with red strikes and she had red eyes, Dusk had a spider one with six arms and fangs istead of a normal mouth, the body was green like her clothes with web design in yellow and Lunas was a blue cat that had sabertooth looking teeth like a small smilodon dopant.

"Aww they're cute."Thorn pets hers making her laugh.

"Hey thanks."her kwami said."I'm Crescent."

"I'm Webb."Spider one said.

"And I'm Claaw."Cat one said.

"Now it's time for you to go."Shroud said and portal opened surprising them.

"Let's go sisters."Thorn said and they went inside it.

Shroud nodded and they were gone, then she walks away and vanished into a white light.

**Note:The fate arc is over, servants of Riku joined him along with Ruler, the other servants either stayed or went to a rider world, the Hex girls were girls I wanted to add and they're 15 for a certain someone, now to answer the reviews:"Bobby Jenkins about those other suggestions of girls, how about no, I don't want to fill those worlds with anime girls from the same series even, Date a Live is something I might consider but Blazblue, Soul Eater just no, that's more for Decade to go not to send many girls, I just wanted to make the harems special and Guest X no dr stone."**


	59. Chapter 58 ORC needs help

**Chapter 58 ORC needs help**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

In another world a young woman was running away in a jungle, she was a South American with long straight black hair with flat bangs that passes her rear end, brown skin and eyes and pink lips, she was wearing strapless white crop top which has a pink and orange stripe and a white long loincloth at about ankle length she was holding something that was covered up, she was also holding a object that was covered up.

She then hides behind a tree and watches as a few native guardsmen passed by her with the leader wearing a jaguar-skin hood and cape, she then waits for them to leave and then runs to the other side.

She then looks back but didn't notice a rift open and when she looked foward she got surprised but she went through it leaving the world.

In Riku's world he was with Claire in the living room with both sititng at the couch.

"So I tried to find more about my brother."Claire said.

"So what did you find?"Riku asked.

"Nothing, It seems I have to dig deeper in order to find him."Claire said.

"Don't worry, you'll find him, we're all here to help you."Riku said making her smile.

"Daddy."they then saw Sherry, Sakura and Jacky running up to them with Jacky wearing a black shirt and red skirt.

"Girls."Riku smiled.

"Can we play together?"Sherry asked him.

"Sure."Riku goes with them while Claire chuckles seeing them.

Riku was outside playing with the girls and Hewie playing with them along with Gakuto, Fiona was watching from a window and smiles.

"Hey."she looks to her right to see Bad Girl with stomach bigger.

"Oh hey Bad Girl."Fiona smiled at her.

"So what are you doing?"She asked.

"I was just seeing Riku."Fiona then saw him playing tag."he's such a nice father, I'm glad to be with him."

"Oh yeah, miss I had him sleep with me when I first met him and knocked me up."Bad Girl said.

Fiona stares at her and said:"okay, I know you're emotions are a little bigger since being a pregnant woman, I know that feeling, but don't worry you're going to marry Riku."Fiona said.

"Yeah, you too we made it so that we both do it."Bad Girl said.

"And I'm happy to marry him."Fiona said.

Fiona life was bad after she was stuck in that mansion, being chased by monsters, Riccardo trying to make her pregnant with himself and losing her parents, but then it changed when Riku came, he protected her and saved her, she even slept with him being her choice who she would give her virginity but she didn't expect to be pregnant with his child, but she could feel it would be a nice baby, when it was a boy she named him after her father, even if she lost her family she has a new one, Tsukasa and Natsumi were very nice people, the others girls treated her nice as well and Sakura and Sherry saw her like a mother which made her happy.

"Charlotte."they saw Bad Man going up to them."you know you shouldn't make too much stress."

"Hey, I was just going to the bathroom."Bad Girl said.

"It's okay mister Birkin I'll help Charlotte rest since I dealt what she is feeling."Fiona said.

"Thank you Fiona."Bad Man said.

Bad Girl was another that was close to the girls more to Sherry since both being Birkin since to her it was like she was her mother, Bad Girl had to play nice with Sherry at home since being pregnant and the more sent spent time with her it was like they were related since she treated her as her mother, Bad Girl felt happy with her, she didn't had the motherly affection since she didn't met her mom but she did had that when she arrived and Natsumi treated her like a daughter so she had that feeling from her and now she was becoming a mother to Sherry since she wanted her to be nice girl, she couldn't really raise her much but she could at least be there for her.

Then outside a rift opened surprising them and Bad Man said:"what?"

Then the girl from the other world came out and she looks around confused and shocked, she then looks at Riku and steps away.

"Hey calm down."Riku said and she stops.

"Where am I?"She asked."did the gods send me here?"

"Gods? No you got sent here by a rift, it's something that opens when people mess with worlds."Riku made a brief explanation and she looked like that she got it."so who are you?"

"I'm Chel."She said.

Then Bad Man, Bad Girl and Fiona came out to see them.

"Okay Chel, my name is Riku, so what were you doing before you arrived?"Riku asked.

She looks at the object in her hands and she reveals it to be a golden statue head.

"Is that gold?"Bad Man said.

"Yes, you see I stole this from a temple in El Dorado."Chel said.

"Wait El Dorado, the El Dorado."Riku said surprised.

"Yes."Chel said.

"So the City of gold is real."Riku sees Daiki appear next to him.

"Uncle!"Riku said.

"Oh great the thief is back."Bad Man said.

"Hey I came to tell some news about the world Riku went, plus looks like I came just in time to learn the city of gold is real."Daiki got interested.

"Yes, El Dorado, the city made by the gods is real."Chel said."I just stole this to run away and escape it."

"For what reason?"Riku asked.

"Well I have my reasons."Chel said."but I shouldn't waste you're time."she then tries to leave.

"You do know that you're in a completely different world in another country that would make selling that head difficult."Riku said making her stop in her tracks.

"Looks like she finally got it."Daiki said.

"Dumbass."Bad Man said and his daughter agreed.

Chel got worried and looked around, she then runs towards Riku and begs."please let me stay in you're house, I could serve you and help."

"What?"Riku got surprised.

"Please I can't live on the streets, I'll be you're servant and take care of you're every needs."Chel then got up and got seductive."everything."

"Hey."Fiona then pushes her."not in front of the kids."Chel then looks to see the little girls."also we have that covered."

"But please I can't go back and I can't live on the streets."Chel said with a nervous look.

Riku and Daiki look at each other and Daiki said:"it's you're choice."

Riku looks at her and sighs."alright you can stay."she smiled and jumps him giving Riku a big hug.

"Oh thank you."Chel said.

"Alright, let's go inside."Riku got her off and they went inside.

When they got in Elena came and saw Chel."oh hello."

"Hey."Chel said.

"So where are you from?"Elena asked.

"El Dorado."Chel said.

"Wait that's real."Elena said.

"Yes, but now let us get the others since Uncle has something to say."Riku said.

They then gathered together, they first introduced Chel and said that she would stay seeing that she doesn't have a place but she wasn't a servant that she was trying to offer but she still wanted to help around, then Daiki told them what they needed to know.

"Okay now I came to tell you that the world that you're devil friends live has another problem."Daiki said.

"Wait, Issei and the others have another big problem."Riku said surprised.

"Yes, theres like these two factions called the Chaos and Hero ones where they're causing trouble with the hero one wanting to kill off all the supernatural."Daiki said shocking them.

"Those monsters."Muffet said.

"Looks like were going to all need to come back."Riku said.

Elizabeth looked at her sword and knew that it was time to get the last piece, they then transported the house and arrived at the world again in the same place like last time.

Riku, Elizabeth, Ranma, Kisara, Asia and Xenovia went out to meet with ORC, they arrived at the school and looked aorund and Riku said:"been a long time since we got here."

"Yeah, I wonder how they are."Elizabeth said.

They then arrived at the club and they knocked on the door."who is it?"

They then came in and they saw the group with someone new being a woman with long white hair.

"Guys."Issei said with a smile and the group were happy to see them.

"Hey, we came since it looked like you might need some help."Riku said.

"Were glad that you came back."Rias said.

They then explained what's happening with the Hero faction and what happened before with the chaos faction.

"I see, well good thing were here, you said you found a little girl that is looking for her mother."Riku looks at Issei.

"Yeah, she really misses her and those bastards took her mom."Issei said.

"Well good thing we got a lot stronger since the last time you met us and we even got more friends."Riku said.

He then looks at the door and from it came Kimberly.

"What you got another girl."Issei was shocked.

"He has like 44 girls."Ranma said.

"Oi."Riku said and that made Issei cry.

"Lucky bastard."Issei said.

"Okay, well hello everyone, my name is Kimberly."she said.

"Nice to meet you Kimberly."Rias said.

"So how's Bad Girl."Akeno asked.

"Oh well she's fine, just don' expect her to be any help now."Riku said.

"Why's that?"Akeno said.

"He got her pregnant."Ranma said surprising them.

"Ranma!"Riku glares at him.

Issei was even more sad and Rias said:"well that surprising, how many kids you have now?"

"Well I adopted three little girls."Riku said.

"Anymore?"Koneko asked.

"Okay yes Elizabeth gave birth to a son along with another girl called Fiona."Riku said.

"Well, can we meet the babies."Rias said excited.

"Alright fine, just don't make a fuss."Riku said.

They then saw Irina come in and she got surprised to see them."Xenovia, Asia."

"Irina."they said.

"Let me guess she came as well to help."Riku said and they nodded."Alright, let me show you guys."he then told them to follow him.

They then arrived at the house and saw Bad Girl sitting on the couch watching tv, she looks at them."oh it's you guys."

Akeno looks at her stomach and said:"so you did get pregnant."

"Yeah yeah, it's hard the fact I can't drink but I'll just have to wait."Bad Girl said.

"Riku."They then saw Charlie come in."who are they?"

"These are the friends we told you, guys this is Charlie the princess of hell."Riku said shocking them.

"What?!"Rias said.

"Hi."Charlie waves at them."I'm Riku's second wife even."

"Got anymore weddings we didn't go?"Kiba asked.

"I only had two but her girlfriend Vaggie also married me."Riku said.

Koneko pouted and them Rias said:"Well how about we go see the babies."

"Alright let's go."Riku said and they went upstairs.

They then arrive at the room and Riku opens the door and they saw Fiona there holding Ugo."oh Riku, you came."

"Hey Fiona."Riku smiled.

They then saw Ugo and the girls of the ORC got exited to see him.

"He's so cute."Rias said and they went to see him, they then saw Sora and smiled when he was sleeping.

"Well glad that you liked seeing them but don't disturb Sora, he gets cranky when he wake up."Riku said.

On the other side of the house Vaggie was with Charlie and Vaggie said:"when are you going to tell him?"

"I want it to be a surprise."Charlie said.

Then Jessica came and said:"well it better be soon since you're not the only one with a surprise."she had a smirk since that one night really gave her what she wanted for a while.

Irina was walking out in the halls and then saw Ruler in her casual clothes.

"Oh hello."Ruler smiled at her.

"Hi, my name is Irina Shidou."Irina said.

"Yes, Xenovia told me about you."Ruler said.

Irina then saw a holy nature around her and asked:"are you a saint?"

"Well I am a servant of god, my name is Jeanne d'Arc."Ruler said and Irina got shocked to hear that name.

"Jeanne, the one that god loved so much."Irina was stunned to see such a important person in front of her."but how are you alive?"

"I'm from another world, I was given a second chance now I'm here to help my new friends."Ruler said.

"It's a honor to meet you."Irina said."I'm appart of the angel faction and to meet you is a great honor."

"Yes I heard of the faction, I wish to see the angels one of these days."Ruler said and Irina nodded.

On another part the Hero faction leader Cao Cao was talking with Georg.

"So Decade has returned."Cao Cao said.

"Yes, it seems he might have more allies with him."Georg said.

"Good, then we will have him join our cause."Cao Cao said.

After hearing about Decade and his human allies made Cao Cao interested since he found a great ally to help him in his cause now all he has to do is convince him.

Riku on the other hand will fight them to protect the supernatural since these guys are just insane to treat everyone the same as the evil members since he has seen evil humans thay are worse than any supernatural that he saw.

**Note:Riku came back to the DXD world to finish it up, it's now during the hero faction where he'll face them to show what a true hero is, Chel is another girl that arrived after escaping so no Tuilo or Miguel, she isn't a slave she just offered to not be alone in the streets but she's just a guest she just helps out, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 the Hex girls have they're original design, Guest X that's a maybe."**


	60. Chapter 59 The True Wielder

**Chapter 59 The True Wielder**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Next day Riku and Ranma were walking around together in the woods.

"Man to think all these things happening in just one world."Ranma said.

"Yeah, all the worlds we went have they're own problems with Shocker being the major one."Riku said.

Riku then felt something he kicked and looks down, he sees a black stone with red lines and he picked it up, he looks at it and then looked at Ranma found a different one being a meteor looking stone.

"Strange, these don't feel like they belong here."Riku said.

"So should we take them?"Ranma asked.

"Yes."Riku said and they put them away.

They then walked towards home only to see a bunch guys getting kicked out."out, out!"then Natsumi came out angry while they ran away."and don't come back."

"Mom, what happened?"Riku asked.

Tsukasa came out and said:"they were asked by Rias's brother to upgrade our home into a mansion like what they did to Issei's house."

"I will not accept that, this is our home, we have memories here, Scanty and Kneesocks were able to fix the problem and now they were trying to see where they can put a swimming pool."Natsumi was furious.

"Yeah like we need that we can go to any world we want."Ranma said since they went to this beach that was big and was perfect.

"Yes, I have to talk to Rias about that."Riku said then the symbol appear."well speak of the devil and she shall come."

Then Rias came with her peerage and she said:"Riku, we came to see how the construction was being done."

"Well too bad for you there aren't going to be any."Riku said surprising them.

"Yes, you actually think that I would have my home change to some big mansion, then you have a lot of nerve."Natsumi said.

"Whoa she's mad."Issei said.

"But miss Kadoya this is a gift from the devils."Rias said.

"It doens't matter, I will not change this no matter what."Natsumi said.

"But what about space seeing how many girls Riku has."Rias tried to convince her.

"That is already solved."they saw Scanty and Kneesocks and Scanty said:"we have made a special pocket dimension that can make plenty of rooms while the house it self won't change."

"Yes, why change such a splendid place that holds so much love and memories."Kneesocks said.

"But it would have been better."Rias then glares at them with the sisters doing the same.

Then the sisters looked away and Scanty said:"that is way too close, I almost touched you."

"Wait what?"Rias said.

"Yes, we shall not make a fight in the house, as it one of our many."Kneesocks said.

"RULES!"Both sisters said.

"A devil that likes rules."Akeno said and they got confused.

"Yes, unlike certain people we have standards."Scanty said.

"Now we must go the girls are waiting for they're morning school."Kneesocks said and they went inside.

"Girls?"ORC said.

"Oh yes, you see I have three wonderful adopted daughters that I got in my adventures, come on I'll let you meet them."Riku said and they went inside.

They then went to a hall and Gamma passes by them making some of them nervous since last time he was going to kill anyone that hurt Asia, they then arrive at a special room with a window on the door and saw a classroom there with Sakura, Sherry and Jacky there in desks while the sisters were teaching them school work.

"Those are Sakura, Sherry and Jacky."Riku said.

"Those two seem to have gotten everything that they need."Kiba said.

"Yes, studying is important, so they made this special classroom just for them."Riku said.

"Yes, it is."Rossweisse said Riku met her at the club and got to know her since she is the only one he didn't meet since last time.

"So where did you find them?"Issei asked.

"Well they're all from different worlds, Sakura and Sherry had some pretty bad lives so I had to take them in."Riku said."but they still love each other like sisters."

"Well that's nice of them, so how are we going to fight off the Hero faction?"Rias asked.

"Follow me."Riku said.

They then arrive at the kitchen and saw all of Riku's servants there with Ruler as well.

"Hey Master."Musashi said.

"Can you please stop calling me that."Riku said.

"Wait why did she call you master?"Issei asked.

"Well remember how Hero faction has many members that are appart of a hero family or something, well they are heroic spirits alternate heroes of the past."Riku said shocking them.

"Wait so they are heroes of the past."Kiba said.

"Yes, she is Musashi."Riku pointed at her.

"Hey."she smiled at them.

"So Musashi is a girl with boobs."Issei said only to get punched by Koneko.

"Moving on, we have Mata Hari."Riku said and she bows.

"Wait isn't she a dancer that's also a spy."Kiba said.

"Yes I am."Mata Hari said.

"She will act more of a spy in this."Riku said and she then puts her arms around him while being behind him."not now."

"I am Scatchach."she introduced herself.

"Wait, you're Cu Chulainn mentor."Kiba said surprised and she nodded.

"I am Kiyohime."she then puts her fan foward.

"Kiyohime, I heard of her she was once a woman that became a dragon after getting heartbroken."Ddraig said.

"Wow really?"Issei got surprised.

"I am Medusa."Medusa said shocking them.

"I am Medea."Medea looks at them.

"What, they're really Medusa and Medea?"Rias said.

"Yes, in fact Jacky is Jack the Ripper."Riku said.

"But how are they considered heroes?"Rias said making them angry.

"Okay you have no right to judge them."Riku said making her flinch."they were given a fate that they didn't want, you honestly believe that Medea was in love with that Jason guy."

They smiled at his words and Rias said:"I'm sorry."she then looks at Ishtar."but who is she, I know that the other one is Jeanne from Irina."

She smiled and said:"I am Ishtar."that made the ORC minds shut down for a bit.

"WHAT!?"They yelled in shock.

"She's a goddess."Rossweisse said.

"That can't be."Akeno said.

"But I am, I am the wonderful and beautiful goddess Ishtar."she said with pride.

"How are you able to get a goddess to serve you?"Rias looks at Riku.

"There are so many other heroes of the past I met that would surprise you."Riku said.

"Say where's Elizabeth?"Ranma asked.

"She said she was taking a walk, I'll go see her."Riku then goes out of the house.

He then walks around the streets and sees the girl that was trying to find her mother Kunou, she looks at him and said:"are you the mister that Issei said will help find mother."

"Yes."he then pats her head."don't worry we'll find her and save her."that made her smile."so wanna walk with me and you'll meet some of my friends that will help out."she nodded and they walked together.

Elizabeth was walking around the forest wit Excalibur covered up, she was trying to find where the last piece is since with it she can have the full power of her sword.

"Elizabeth."Ex said stopping her."someone is watching us."

She then turns around and sees a guy with blonde hair and glasses."who are you?"

"I am Arthur Pendragon."he said surprising her."I found that you are the one that has the remaining pieces of my sword with you."

"You're sword, sorry to tell you but it picked me."Elizabeth said.

"Foolish, I am the one that has a right to wield it, as the descendant of King Arthur it's my right to have it."Arthur said making her glare at him, he then takes out his sword Excalibur Ruler."this is Ruler one of the pieces you didn't get since the church lost it, you found Blessing and then merge the rest of the pieces with it making it more complete but now give it back."he then points at the sword at her and uses it's power to force her.

"Brother."his sister Le Fay lands next to him.

"Sister now we shall have the sword."Arthur said.

"No you won't."Elizabeth breaks free of the power shocking them.

"What, impossible!"Arthur said."you should have been in my complete control."

"Nice try, you expected me to just follow you're orders because I'm a human, well too bad."Elizabeth takes out her sword."kiva-la."then Kiva-la flies up to her.

"Let's us fight together."then Elizabeth grabs her.

"Henshin."they then transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva-la.

Arthur got ready and they charge at each other, Arthur was getting pushed back with Kiva-la using both of her swords and Le Fay was surprised."brother, let me help."but then someone jumps in front of her making her jump back and it was Decade.

"I don't think so."Decade said.

Kiva-la then sends a electrical slash sending Arthur away.

"No I can't lose, I'm the one worthy of Excalibur."Arthur said.

"No you're not."Ex said surprising him."you are not worthy of me."

"Excalibur, you can talk."Arthur was surprised along with his sister.

"Yes, I was alive all this time, I didn't pick you're ancestor because of some natural thing and I will not pick you because of who you're family is, Elizabeth is my chosen wielder so give me back my piece."then Ruler got pulled away from Arthur and went towards Kiva-la and it merged with Excalibur completing it.

Arthur was shocked and he falls to his knees knowing that he won't get Exaclibur, Le Fay was also shocked at what happened while Decade was happy, then the sword glowed and Kiva-la raises it up as a gold light shined from it, then it stopped with her holding the sword.

"We did it."Kiva-la said.

"All this time, it wasn't me that was meant to wield Excalibur."Arthur said.

"It's not the user that picks the sword it's the sword that picks it's wielder."Decade said."no matter how much you tried Excalibur would have rejected you because it chose Elizabeth, so find a different blade that you can use."

Arthur looks at him and then gets up."sister, it's time for us to go."he then leaves and she gets confused.

"Oh, okay."she then follows him while looking at the riders.

Decade walks up to Kiva-la and said:"looks like you two were able to finish you're own mission."

"Yes, now I'm complete."Ex said.

"Well it's time for us to go."Decade then saw Kunou come out."we have the others waiting for us."

She nodded and they transformed back, they walked together and Elizabeth saw a stone on the ground and picked it up, this was black with white that looked like bones, she kept it and continues foward.

Asia was at the fountain near the church sitting around and then she saw something glowing at the fountain, he picked it up to see a blue stone making her curious.

Riku was back at this house and he went to his room finding Chel there sitting at a chair.

"Chel, what are you doing here?"Riku asked.

"Oh, just cleaning up the room, as you're new maid It's my job to serve you."Chel said.

"I told you not to do it."Riku said.

"But I wanted."Chel then walks up to him."you know I can still serve you in some many different ways."she was trying to seduce him.

"Not now, I have other things to do, so can you leave."Riku said and she frown but nodded, she then leaves the room letting him rest.

Some of the girls like Juri, Morrigan, Cheetara and Cherri saw that.

"So she wants to get freaky with Riku."Cherri said.

"Well how about we teach her how it's done next tiem she does it."Juri said and they all agreed.

**Note:Kiva-la now has her sword complete and Riku met Kuou, soon they will fight against the Hero faction and those stones are very important ones that will help, now to answer the reviews."Guest X don't worry when she becomes a high class she can leave the peerage."**


	61. Chapter 60 Hero Faction

**Chapter 60 Hero Faction**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After a while Riku was with the riders, the ORC, Irina, Xenovia, Kimberly, the Servants and Kunou, they then arrived at a shrine in Kyoto, all the servants were wearing casual clothes to hide who they are.

"So this is the place."Riku said.

"Yeah."Issei said.

They entered the gates and saw the shrine and the place looked empty, they looked around and Riku looked up to the shrine."they're here."

They then saw the Hero faction on the roof being Cao Cao, Siegfried, Jeanne and Heracles.

"So you came."Cao Cao said.

"That's right, so tell us where is Kunou's mother."Riku said.

Then they heard a noise from behind and saw Kunou's mother Yasaka with two guys at her side.

"Mother."Kunou said but she didn't react."it's Kunou mother."

"What did you do to her?"Elizabeth said.

"We're simply using her."Cao Cao said.

Then Yasaka got covered up in a energy making her scream, then she transformed into the nine tails a giant fox surprising them.

"This is the legendary kyuubi."Issei said.

"Mother."Kunou said.

"The city has a large energy of chi, along wiht the nine tails with it we will be able to call Great Red."Cao Cao said.

"Great red."Riku said.

"Then you're working with Ophis."Issei said.

"Our boss wants him out, we'll take care of him the moment he leaves the gap."Cao Cao then looks at Riku."Decade, I want to offer you a chance to join us."that surprises ORC and Irina."we are the humans saviors, join us and we shall kill of the fallen and the devils."

Riku stares at him and then said:"no."

"What?!"Cao Cao was shocked along with his group.

"I will not join you, you say that you want to protect the humans but looks like to me you're going to use the city killing many of the humans in order to get Great Red, also a true hero would never kill off a race since you're innocent creatures and they certainly would never use a innocent woman in order to get what they want, you're no hero, you're a villain."Riku said.

Cao Cao got mad and said:"why you."

"Now let me show you what a true hero is, the Kamen Rider."Riku then puts his driver on his waist while Asia and Ranma did the same while Kiva-la went to Elizabeth's side.

**ARMS!**

**LIGHT!**

"Henshin."All of them put they're stuff on the drivers.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

**LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

**ARMS!**

Then they transformed into they're rider forms and got ready, Issei then went into his balance breaker form and Kimberly took out her morpher."it's morphin time."she then puts it in front of her."pterodactyl."she then transformed into her Ranger Slayer form.

Then the servants wen't to they're true forms and got ready as well.

"Charge."Decade said and they attacked.

Cao Cao fought against both Decade and Issei and they were punching and kicking at him while he was blocking with his spear, Ranger Slayer was with Celeste while they fought against Siegfried, then Musashi and Xenovia joined in with they're swords and they slashed at him.

"Impressive but can you stop this."Siegfried then grows four more arms surprising them with four swords each.

"Four swords."Xenovia said.

"Yes do you have any chance against me, I am Siegfried."he then saw Musashi chuckle."what's so funny."

"You call yourself Siegfried but you're different from the one I know."She said.

"Oh really then who are you?"He asked.

"I am Musashi."she then charges at him.

"What?!"Siegfried got shocked and he was then getting pushed back by her.

"Did she just say she was Musashi."Georg said and he prepares his magic but then rays of light rained down on him, he then jumps back and saw Medea in the sky."who are you?"

She smiled and said:"I am Medea."that shocked him.

"Impossible, you're dead."He said while sweating.

"Really, let's say I came back and now show me you're skills."She then shoots more of the rays while he backs away from her.

Heracles slashes at Medusa who jumps away and sends her dagger and he dodges them but then gets blasted by Arms, he then charges at her but she then takes off her blindfold to reveal her eyes and he got stunned stopping him on his tracks.

"What happened?"Jeanne saw that.

Heracles was in pain and saw who it was."Medusa."

"No way?!"Jeanne said."but she's dead, Perseus killed her."

"I know, but heres something more."She then stabs her neck and summons Pegasus and flies with him.

"Pegasus."Cao Cao said watching them.

She then charges at Heracles and hits him away knocking him to the ground.

"One down."Arms said.

Musashi pushed back Siegfried and then sheathes her swords."Hail the Tenmandaijizaitenjin, the divine manifestation of Nioh Kulika!"then giant with four arms and swords appear shocking Siegfried."Let's go, master's blade draw... Īśāna great manifestation!"he then charges at him slashing Siegfried multiple times and he got sent to the Shrine with his lower half sticking out.

Ruler was with Irina and Kiva-la while they attacked, she then slashes at them making mutliple come out of the ground making them jump away.

"She has Blade Blacksmith."Irina said.

"It's like a holy version of Kiba's."Kiva-la said.

She then smiles and said:"not bad Blondie, Angel and Batty."that made them sweat drop.

"Is she really Jeanne."Irina said.

"Now can you take on this."she then made her swords turn into a dragon.

"She can turn her swords into a dragon."Irina said.

"I'll take this."Kiva-la then transforms into her Empress form."Saber, I'll use the same power as you."she then raises up her Excalibur and it was then charging up making a giant golden blade."Excalibur."she then brings it down cutting the dragon in half destroying it.

"No way."Jeanne was in shock, she then saw Kunou and smirked, she then appeared behind her and grabbed her, the three girls were in shock to see her holding her hostage."now you can't hurt me."

Ruler was mad to see that, to think that this girl that was claiming to be her was using a hostage in order to win, she then appears behind Jeanne shocking her and she turned around only to get punched away.

Kunou was free and Irina went to her side.

"Irina protect Kunou."Ruler said and she nodded.

Ruler walks towards Jeanne who got up."okay what was that for, I have seen the others saying they're Medusa, Medea and Musashi so who are you?"

"You really wanna know."Ruler was looking down and she nodded."I am Jeanne d'Arc."

"WHAT?!"Jeanne was shocked.

"Did she just say she's Jeanne d'Arc."Georg said making shield to block Medea's rays but then he got hit froma big flame shapped dragon knocking him out while he was burnt, Kiyohime was nearby with a smirk.

"But that's impossible... I'm Jeanne d'Arc."Jeanne points at herself while shaking.

"You are not, you're nothing more than a fake, a fraud."Ruler yelled at her making the fake step back.

"Stay away."Jeanne then sent many swords at Ruler.

Ruler's flag then glowed."My flag, defend our brethrens!"She then made a barrier."Luminosité Eternelle!"she then blocks all the swords and destroyed them.

Jeanne then got scared and ran away, then a beam from the sky hits her and she got knocked out, Ruler looked up to see Ishtar who gave her thumbs up and she smiled.

Cao Cao backed away from them and then saw what happened to his group, he saw all of them taken down and said:"how can this be, they were all defeated."

"This is the true strenght of a hero, they are heroes of the past as well, but they are true heroes compared to the ones you have."Decade said.

"Yeah, so you better give up."Issei said.

They then saw Yasaka roaring and she was almost ready to attack.

"We need to stop her."Decade said.

Then the stone he had was glowing and came out, they look at it and Decade saw something that was inside."wanna help, then let's go."he then throws it to the sky."let's go my new friend, Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"What did you say?"Cao Cao said.

Then it sent a dark gust of darkness and from it was two glowing red eyes, then Red Eyes appeared roaring and then flies in front of Yasaka making her look at him.

"A Dragon?!"Cao Cao was shocked.

"Interesting, this one seems to have great potential."Ddraig said.

Arms, Celeste and Kiva-la saw that and they took out they're stones.

"Well if he got a dragon let's see what we can call for help."Arms then throws his and it turned into a fireball before transforming into Meteor Dragon."go help Red Eyes Meteor Dragon."and he flies to Red Eyes's side.

Kiva-la threw hers and then it got hit by lightning before it turned into Summoned Skull who was roaring, then Celeste threw hers and it got covered in water, then it turned into Zaphion the time lord.

"Go help."they said and both they're monsters went to Red Eyes.

Both beasts roared at each other with the ORC amazed seeing the monsters that Riku's side had, Yasaka charge at them shooting fire and Red Eyes countered with his inferno fire blast negating her attack, then Zaphion shot chains of water making her get trapped her while she tries to breka free, Summoned Skull then shoots lightning shocking Yasaka and then Meteor Dragon charges at Yasaka while going inside it's shell, then he gets covered in fire and hits her in the face.

"Mother."Kunou got worried.

"Don't worry it's for her own good."Irina said.

Cao Cao was then hit away from both Decade and Issei punching him away, Decade then got a card that came out his ridebooker and saw it was Issei's armor with a final form ride.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: D-D-D-DDRAIG!**

"Issei this will tickle a bit."Decade said.

"Huh?"Issei looks at him.

"Don't worry about it."Decade turns him around and puts his hand on his back making him grunt, then Issei's body got seperated into pieces and Decade jumps to the sky, then gets the gauntlets on his arms, the chest and wings attached to hims as well.

"What the hell."Issei said in his head.

"Did Riku used Issei like armor."Rias said with everyone stunned.

"Now let's finish this."Decade then puts a card on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DDRAIG!**

He then flies into the air and does a rider kick with a red fire dragon forming on his leg, Cao Cao got shocked and then saw the dragon opening its mouth and he got hit making an explosion, Decade lands on the other side making Issei seperate from him and forming back to normal.

They then saw Cao Cao knocked out and bruised up, then they saw the monsters do one final attack making Yasaka turn back to normal and she was lying down on the floor.

"Mother."Kunou runs up to her.

Decade looks at Red Eyes and said:"well partner it's good to have you here."Red Eyes nodded and the monsters turned back into the stoned going back to they're users.

Decade then looks at the hero faction and they all got transported away shocking them.

"They're gone."Rias said.

Issei looks up along with Decade and they saw Ophis."well you are a interesting group."

"Ophis."Decade said.

"You Riders are interesting, hope to see you again."She then vanishes.

Yasaka woke up and sits up."Where am I?"

"Mother."Kunou runs up to her gives her a hug.

"Kunou."Yasaka smiled and then she saw Decade."Who are you?"

"Mother, he's the good man that saved you along with Issei."Kunou said and Decade transforms back.

Yasaka stares at Riku and smiled."well you're certainly a interesting one."

"Yeah but now it's time for us to go."Riku said and they all left the shrine together.

"Also next time warn me when you do stuff like that Riku."Issei said."also that didn't tickle it hurt like hell."

"Alright, don't such a big baby."Riku said.

Yasaka walks next to Riku looking at him with a smile, she might have found the one for her.

**Note:The hero faction is defeated all thanks to the riders and servants, the stones have access to summon a Yugioh monster with Riku getting Red Eyes, Ranma Meteor Dragon, Asia Zaphion and Elizabeth Summoned Skull, Yasaka is going to be in the harem which means that Kunou will be Riku's child.**


	62. Chapter 61 A Night with the Yokai Queen

**Chapter 61 A Night with the Yokai Queen**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was at a inn that the group was staying after they arrived at Kyoto, he was in his room with Elizabeth and he said:"well that was a interesting battle."

"Yes, but the new allies we got."Elizabeth said looking at her stone.

"Yeah they are strong, but now let us rest."Riku then kisses her and goes outside."I'll go to the hot springs.

"Okay, love you."Elizabeth said.

"Love you too."Riku said.

He then goes out in the halls and sees Kimberly looking outside a window."hey."

She looks at him and smiled."hey Riku."

"So what are you doing here?"Riku asked.

She looks at the moon and said:"it's just, after being with Drakkon control and do what he wanted made me so mad at him."she grunted."all the things I did, the horrible things, Zordon would have been ashamed of me."she got sad.

Riku puts a hand on her shoulder getting her attention and he said:"hey, it's okay, you can't change the past but you can change the future instead, if Zordon saw you he would be proud that you picked the side of good."that made her smile."that's more like it."

"Thank you Riku."Kimberly said and he nodded.

He then walks away and she watches him leave, she then walks to the other side."I have really fallen for him, I was once a girl that wanted to help, but looks like I found my own prince charming."she then remembers the times she was with Jason and the others back then, they had a happy life before Drakkon took that away from them, but then when Riku saved her she was now able to have those moments with like Asia, Ranma and the others, plus Riku was always one she can depend on, even after seeing that he had so many girls it didn't really made her change her mind, she loved him.

She then goes inside her room and then lies on her bed, she then looks at something that she brings with her, it was a pair of rollerblades that Riku gave her as a present, she loved them since it reminded her a better time of her life.

Riku was now inside the hot spring resting next to a rock, last time he was in one of these Juri tried to sleep with him, he was relaxing and then he heard someone come in."who's there?"

He then sees from the mist someone walks towards him, he then got stunned to see Yasaka naked in front of him."Yasaka."

"Hello Riku."She gave him a smile.

"Okay, so what does the Queen of the Yokai came to give me a view."Riku said.

"Well that's interesting you're not even affected by my own body."Yasaka then played with her boobs.

"Well when you live with over 40 girls you tend not to get affected even when some rival you're body."Riku said.

"That's interesting."Yasaka then sits in front of him."well I came here to talk to you."

"Okay, so what dou you want?"Riku asked.

"Well you see meeting you has got me interested, Kunou told me how nice you were to her along with Issei."Yasaka looks up to the sky."I have been wanting to find love again, after losing my love I wanted to find that special someone."

"Oh no."Riku said since he knows where this is going.

Yasaka smirks and then crawls towards him."so what do you think Riku, would you like to be with the queen of the Yokai, I'm sure Kunou would like you to be her father, so what do you think?"she was now right up to his face.

"First you know I have so many women and I will have to travel to other worlds."Riku said.

"I know, I asked Issei I don't mind at all, I can still come back and be with my people while traveling with you, so no more talking and instead let's Kunou a sibling."she then kisses him and then sits on his lap, she then puts his hands on her boobs and makes him massage them, then they felt a chil making them stop and they looked behind them to see Mizore in her swimsuit.

"Mizore,"Riku got surprised.

"I came here to be with you now I find a fox trying to have sex with you."Mizore said.

"So a Yuki Onna."Yasaka looks at her."you have some interesting harem members, have any more that are similar?"

Then Muffet came from above naked and she holds Riku, Yasaka got surprised and Riku said:"okay did you girls really just followed me here."

"Come on, we have needs to."Muffet said.

Yasaka smirks and said:"then how about we all mate with him."

They look at her and Mizore said:"really."

"Yes, we can make sure we can have more children, since he must have done it a lot of times with many of you."Yasaka said.

Muffet and Mizore look at each other and said:"alright."

"Hey don't I get a word?"Riku said.

"You'll just enjoy it."Mizore said.

"Yes and now."Yasaka then puts Riku up and makes stand up, she then sees his hard dick making her lick her lips, she then licks the tip and then puts it inside her mouth, she starts to suck his dick and Riku moans, Muffet and Mizore were next to him with smiles and he then kisses Mizore, Muffer makes his hand and licks it, Riku other hand then went over Yasaka's head and he pushes her up and down making her suck faster, he then pulls her mouth off and then slaps his dick on the side of her face."yes, I love it."

"You love it."Riku said.

"Yes she does."Muffet said and she and Mizore kneeled down next to Yasaka."like how we do."Muffet then sucks it for a bit then Mizore does the same.

"I have an idea."Yasaka said.

Riku was then sitting down the floor with the girls on the water, Yasaka was giving him a tit fuck with her boobs covering his dick and she was sucking on it, Mizore then goes to suck it while Yasaka stil moved her boobs up and down, Muffet then had her turn to suck it while Riku was moaning, Yasaka then sucks it going faster and then he came making her take it off and he sprayed all over they're faces with cum, they then licked it off.

"Delicious."Yasaka said.

Yasaka then walks away and then turns her back to Riku, she then leans foward and shakes her butt."come on Riku, I know you want this."

Riku looks at the girls and they nodded, he then walks foward and then positions his dick foward, then he stabs her pussy making her moan, he then starts to pound while she moans, Mizore and Muffer walk to the side and they start to massage her breasts making her blush and moan even louder, they then start to suck on her nipples and Riku kisses Yasaka, the girls then used one hand to finger each other while the other to massage Riku's balls, he thrusts harder and then he came inside of her making her moan out loud.

She was smiling with her tongue out."that was amazing."

He then takes it out but then Mizore shoves a ice dildo on Yasaka's pussy making her grunt.

"Let's keep that for a bit longer."Muffet said with a smirk along with Mizore.

"So let's see if you can still keep up."Mizore said and she moves the ice up and down making Yasaka moan."I made it the same size as Riku's."

Riku gave her a weird look and said:"I'm not even going to say it."

Riku was then banging Mizore while she was sitting on his lap, Yasaka was lying down with Muffet pussy on her face while she was still having the ice moved on her pussy, Muffet was kissing Mizore to give Riku a show, Yasaka was blushing since she didn't expect to be in this situation but she was enjoying it to be with her mate and his other mates as well for him, Muffet then used her hands to massage all of they're boobs making them moan louder and then Riku kisses Mizore's neck making her blush even more, then he came inside of her making her moan, she then gets on her hands and does a handstand while goes towards Yasaka, Muffet gets out of her face and Yasaka looks to see Mizore lean waist down making Riku's seed drip on her face, Yasaka licks it all with a smile.

She then looks at Riku and said:"let me clean you dear."

Riku then shoves his dick in her mouth making her suck it again, Muffet and Mizore were on the sides of Yasaka seeing it and then Riku came in her mouth and then takes it out making it spray all over her body, Mizore and Muffet then lick her clean making her moan even more.

Then Muffet was crouching a bit while Riku was fucking her pussy from behind her, Mizore was still playing with Yasaka and said:"well you wanted to be appart of this family, and wanted his child so you better keep up with us since we sometimes do this."

"Yes, I'll do it, I'll make a sibling for Kunou with Riku's seed."Yasaka said.

They then walk towards the two and Mizore saw them, she then sucks on Riku's balls making him bang Muffet faster and then he came inside of her, Mizore lifts Yasaka's waist and takes out the ice, Riku took out his member from Muffet and let the seed drip inside of Yasaka, Muffet and Mizore then sucked it clean making Yasaka moan even more.

After they were done Yasaka got up looking hungry and sees Riku, she then runs towards him and jumps on top of him stabbing herself with his dick while ridding him, Riku sat up and starts to kiss her while they're tongues wrestle with each other, Mizore and Muffer sat the at the sides and did the same with all they're tongues together, the two girls grabbed Yasaka's butt to make her go faster and then Riku came inside of her with Yasaka, Yasaka was leaning back a bit with Riku's arms around her, she then hugs him and said:"I love you."

A black cat watched it from the roof and she then jumps away.

Next day at the lobby Kunou and the ORC were waiting and then Yasaka came."Kunou I have a surprise to tell you?"

"What?"Kunou asked.

"I was thinking for a while and after I was used by the Hero faction I decided to get married again."Yasaka said surprising them.

"Really?"Kunou seems excited.

"Yes, I have found the perfect man that will be my husband and you're father."Yasaka said.

"Well congratulations Miss Yasaka, so who's the lucky man?"Rias asked.

"Yeah."Issei said.

Riku then came in and puts a arm around her surprising them.

"Riku is my new love."Yasaka said.

"Why that lucky bastard."Issei said.

"Well it seems Riku go another girl."Kiba said.

Koneko pouted since now she has to deal with the queen of the Yokai being with Riku, Akeno saw that and chuckled.

"Then you're my new Daddy."Kunou said pointing at Riku.

"Yes, hope you don't mind having brothers and sisters since I have a few children with three adopted daughters."Riku said.

"I want to meet them."Kunou said with a big smile.

"Okay, well we have a train to catch since we have a long day to go back home."Riku said.

Yasaka then whispers to his ear:"also maybe next time we can go for a baby since last night was safe."

"Later."Riku said.

The group then packed up they're stuff and prepared to go back home, they went to the train with many of them being in the same cart with Yasaka sitting next to Riku and Kunou who was smiling that she know has a father, Riku looks outside the window and wonders how the girls will react having a new older sister.

**Note:Yasaka is now official, yes she was fast but she is flirty so with Mizore and Muffet trying to sleep with Riku made her be appar to the harem, now to answer a review:"Guest X I won't do bakugan since I have someone that has a connection to it and to others asking about Ryuki story just wait since I still have to make the others go to season 2."**


	63. Chapter 62 Archangel

**Chapter 62 Archangel**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After a while Riku and the others return back home and he was now outside of his house, he then opens the door and goes inside."where home."

Then Natsumi came and said:"Riku, how did it go?"she then saw Yasaka."oh no."

"Yes, this is Yasaka, the Queen of the Yokai."Riku said.

"Hello miss Kadoya."Yasaka bows to her with a smile.

Kunou then looks at Natsumi and she looks back.

Tsukasa came in and said:"well looks like you found a another woman and girl to be you're daughter."

"Yes, Sherry, Jacky, Sakura."Riku called out to them.

"Daddy."they ran down to go to him but then they stopped when they saw Kunou.

"Girls, this is Kunou."Riku then kneels next to her."she's now you're new big sister."

"But I liked being the oldest."Sherry said.

"I know but she's now going to live with us."Riku said.

Kunou walks up to them and said:"it's nice to meet you all, I hope we can be happy as sisters."

They look at each other and Sakura goes up to Kunou, they waited and she gives her a hug, Jacky was next and Sherry followed her making them hug each other.

Everyone smiled and Yasaka said:"they seem like a real family."

"Yeah."Riku said and he then saw Jessica and Charlie on the side.

"Riku."Charlie calls out to him.

"What?"He goes to talk to them.

"I wonder if they're going to tell him."Kisara said.

They waited and they heard Riku."you're pregnant."

"Yup."Ranma said.

"New siblings."the girls got excited.

"I knew his casanova nature would get more babies."Natsumi said.

"Calm down, the girls just have way too much fun with him."Tsukasa said."plus Charlie got married to him so it's not that hard to see."

Yasaka pouted a bit since now she knows that two other girls have his babies while she didn't get one yet, she will have to try to get one later, she then sees Lapis and Medea talking together while Lapis was holding the book she got."I wonder what they're talking about."

"It will take some time to prepare it."Medea said.

"I just want to do it, this is my only chance to have baby without sacricing myself."Lapis said.

"I know, but just wait."Medea said and Lapis nodded.

Riku was then walking around still surprised to hear what just happened, both Charlie and Jessica were pregnant and he thought it was only Bad Girl, he then sees a cat on the window looking at him."hey where did you come from?"

Hewie then walks in and sees the cat and starts growling.

"Whoa, what's wrong you Hewie?"Riku said.

Felicia and Cheetara came and saw that cat.

"That cat."Cheetara said.

"She's a."Felicia said.

The cat smiled and then jumps to the floor, then she transformed into a nekomata wearing a black kimono with black hair."hello there."

"Okay who are you?"Riku said.

"My name is Kuroka."she smile at him.

"Kuroka, wait a minute Issei told me that you're Koneko's sister."Riku said.

"Yes but her real name is Shirone, I must say I didn't expect her to be very close to you."Kuroka said."but also you becoming the Yokai Queen's lover, I was impressed that you were able to pleasure her to the point that she would go after you on instinct."

"Wait you saw that?!"Riku got surprised and she nodded."alright what's you're game?"

"You see I was wondering if I could help you."Kuroka said making him confused."I know you're here to face off against the Hero faction and won you're first battle, Vali has always wanted to fight you even when he faced against his rival."

"Okay, but why you want to help me?"Riku asked.

"Well let's say I have my own wishes."she then walks up to Riku."and I saw how strong you are and I wish to be with you."that surprises everyone."you see I want to help my kind after it was almost killed by the devils so I want to have a baby and you're my number one choice."

"Oh great."Riku said with a grunt.

Kuroka then looks at Felicia and Cheetara."also you two are interesting, I think we can be good friends."

"Just don't expect me to have any intense moments."Cheetara said.

"It nice to have a friend."Felicia said.

On another part of the city two members of the Hero faction Perseus and Connla are walkig in the forest to prepare they're plan.

"Why are we here?"Perseus asked.

"Simple, lord Cao Cao wants us to try and fight off Decade and his allies, they have Medusa with them so you must slay her once again."Connla said.

"Alright, she isn't going to be easy."Perseus said.

Then a mist covered the area making them worried, they look around, Perseus then uses his sword to block an attack and saw Jacky in front of him and she starts to slash him away.

"Perseus."Connla was about to help him but then he heard a sound behind him, he turns around to see Scatchach."you're one of Decade's allies."

"Yes, I know who you are Connla."she said."to think you're Setata's son."

"What, do you know that name?"Connla said.

"I am Scatchach."She said making him shocked.

"Impossible, my fathers's teacher, but that's impossible, you're dead."Connla backs away.

"Just like how you're friends said, but now face me."Scatchach readies her spears.

He then grunts and activates his sacred gears balance breaker, he knows that she isn't anyone he should mess around, he then transforms and charges at her, he then salshes at her but she blocked them with her spears, she then pushes him foward making Connla get pushed back by her.

"Is this really Scatchach's strenght, no wonder she's my fathers teacher."Connla said having the orignals soul, he knew that Scatchach was a great warrior but to see her in action was different.

She then hits him and he then charges a big shadow blast, she then readies her spear making it charge up."Gae Bolg."she then shoots it towards him who shot his blast but he got overpowered making the spear hit his chest, he then gets pinned to a tree making his form vanish, he then looks at her with a bit of blood coming out of his mouth.

"You... missed me."he said.

"I avoided you're heart so you wouldn't die."Scatchach said.

"So this is Scatchach true power."Connla said and he gets knocked out.

Perseus was still figthing Jacky as she appears to attacking him block or gets scratched, he tries to use his shield's powers but it didn't matter since she was too fast to get hit plus the mist made it even harder, he then gets slashed from behind making a big gash, he turns around and said:"where are you?"

She then pushed him down on while sitting on his back."here."

"Who are you?"Perseus said.

"I'm, Jack the Ripper."she said shocking him.

"No way, Jack the Ripper is a little girl."Perseus said and she smiles.

"I wanted to protect daddy so you won't hurt him or any of my mommies."Jacky said and she hits him in the head with the bottom part of her knife making get knocked out.

She then made the mist vanish and sees Scatchach walking up to her."were done."Jacky nodded and they left the place.

Later Riku was walking together with Koneko near the school and she was happy, after he saved her from Riser's queen she has developed a crush on him.

"So how's it been going with you and the others?"Riku asked.

"It's okay, who were those nekomata and felina woman?"Koneko asked.

"Oh Felicia and Cheetara, well they're from a different world I'm trying to find where but they decided to live with me."Riku said.

She pouts a bit since she wanted to be his kitty, she knows that she can't leave Rias right now but if she becomes a high class she can leave the peerage and join Riku.

"Riku."they then saw Asia run up to them.

"Hey Asia."Riku said with a smile."So how was you're time with Rias and the rest?"

"It was good."Asia said.

Riku was happy but then they saw a guy walk up to Asia, he wasn't a student and he has dark green hair and golden eyes."hello Asia."

"Do I know you?"Asia asked.

"Yes."He then shows her a scar he has on his chest."I remember the time when you healed me."

That made them surprised since that means he's the guy the Asia healed a long time ago.

Later they were at the club with Rias talking with the guy that they found out is called Diodora.

"So you're the devil that Asia healed."Rias said.

Asia was next to Riku who didn't want to let her go because he senses something wrong about him.

"Yes, I came to see Asia since I fell in love with her."Diodora said surprising them."so I wish to trade for her."

"Sorry to tell you but Asia isn't in my peerage."Rias said surprising him."also she already has someone that she loves."she points at Riku."he's the one."

"Oh I see, well I'm sure we talk about this."Diodora goes up to Riku but he stopped when Riku puts a hand foward.

"No we won't."Riku holds he closer to him."Asia is one of my dearest people, so theres no way I would give her away."that made Diodora shocked.

"No."He said.

"Sorry, but it's true, I love Riku."Asia said.

"I see."Diodora then leaves the room.

"Well that was easy."Issei said.

"I don't think so."Riku said.

Then the entire group leaves the place together and Issei said:"man what a strange day, a guy that made Asia get banished came back to have her."

"He might be a high class devil it is strange that he would just show up now."Kiba said.

Riku then felt something strange and said:"looks out."then they all saw multiple girls came attacking them, they jumped away while they attacked them, Riku then takes out his driver and card."henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He then transforms into Decade and fights them off, he then hears a screand from Asia and looks back to see her being held by Diodora."Asia!"He runs to get her but they then vanished along wiht the girls thta attacked them.

"Diodora kidnapped Asia."Rias was surprised.

Decade was angry and his eyes flashed along wiht the pointer."where did he go?"

"He went back to his home I can take you there."Rias said.

"Riku."they then saw Elizabeth and Ranma.

"Guys we need to go and save Asia."Decade said.

They all nodded and Rias transported them, they then arrived at the ouside of Diodora place with his peerage theyr'e ready, Elizabeth and Ranma transformed into they're riders forms and got ready, but then Decade charges at them with his sword and they saw he went into Violent Emotion, he then puts a card on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

He then sends a energy slash that hits all of them at once making them all fall, they got surprised and followed him, they saw burst through the walls and he then arrives at a throne room and saw Diodora there sitting on his throne with Asia stuck in the wall behind him.

"Asia!"Decade said.

"So you came."Diodora said.

"Riku."Asia said worried.

"Why would you do this Diodora?"Rias questions him.

"Why, you see I like to drive nuns into despair while having them kicked out by the church, I would then take them in and satisfy myself."he then had a creepy smile."I would have done the same to Asia but then that son of a bitch Decade took her away killing the angels, but now I can break her even more."he then laughs.

Decade was shaking while a dark aura was going around him, Kiva-la and Arms saw that and got shocked.

"It will be fun to rape her while she screams you name."Diodora said.

"I'll kill you."Decade roars and the aura burst out his body, everyone was shocked and then he starts to transforms and becomes Dark Decade, he then looks at Diodora with a growl and then Red Eyes came out and roars with anger as well, then he starts to evolve with a dark orb covering him, then he bursts out becoming Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.

"The dragon, it reacted to the dark energ of it's partner making it evolve."Ddraig said.

"So this is the black dragon I heard about, but I have Ophis snake."Diodora then got punched in the gut by Dark Decade who then throws him to the ground."don't joke around I'm a high class devil."he then shoots beams at Decade while he walks towards him but they didn't do anything, Red Eyes appears next to his partner.

Diodora got scared and Dark Decade picked him up, he then starts to punch at him multiple times.

"What happened to Riku?"Rias asked.

"It happened a long time ago, in another world he got corrupted by a darkness making the power from his fathers side appear, the power of Dark Decade."Kiva-la said.

"Scum like you don't deserve to live."Dark Decade said when he stopped.

Diodora then psuhed him away and puts a barrier to seperate them."no matter, I have Ophis snake, I won't be beaten by a human and a filthy dragon."

Red Eyes then charged up his attack and shoots a orb destroying the shield shocking Diodora.

Dark Decade and Red Eyes then glowed and Red eyes merged with him shocking them again, his chest was like red darkness dragon with the arms being like Issei's sacred gear only with red eyes color scheme and the head has Red eyes horns.

"They merged."Issei said.

Dark Decade then punches Diodora and grabs him."you will pay for what you did to Asia."he then grabs him bellow and rips off his member making him scream, they all flinched and he then makes him eat it."eat it you son of bitch, now you won't hurt another girl again."he then kicks Diodora away.

Diodora lands next to a pillar while couching."how can this be, how dare you."he then charges a beam and shoots it at Dark Decade who then charges at him and punches through it and he then punches through Diodora's chest, everyone was stunned and he then pulls out his heart, Diodora was looking at it in shock and then Dark Decade crushes it.

Diodora falls down to the floor and Dark Decade sees the others were able to free Asia, Red eyes vanished and goes back to the stone, he then sees her running up to him."Riku."but then a beam hit her making her vanish.

"That fool."they then saw Shalba Beelzebub."he had one job, if he didn't do I would have killed him myself, now to finish you off."Shalba prepares a spell to kill Decade but then Decade roars again making the energy go around him again, his K touch then goes to the belt.

**KUUGA, ANOTHER AGITO, RYUGA, ORGA, GLAIVE, KABUKI, DARK KABUTO, NEGA DEN-O, DARK KIVA, W, OOO, DARK FOURZE, SORCERER, BUJIN GAIM, DARK DRIVE, DARK GHOST, GEMN, BUILD, OHMA ZI-O! FINAL KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

He then transforms into his complete form and looks at Shalba.

"It doesn't matter I'm strong eneough."Shalba then stops when he saw Dark Decade in front of him, he then got shocked and he felt pain, he looks at his arms and to see they were gone and Decade was holding them, he then screams but then Dark Decade kicks him down.

Dark Decade then presses one of the symbols.

**ANOTHER AGITO!**

Another Agito appears next to Dark Decade and he puts a card on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: A-A-A-ANOTHER AGITO!**

They then charged up and jumped to the air doing the rider kick, Shalba got up only to get kicked and explode.

Dark Decade roars and he then looks at the group.

Asia was in the gap alone and she opens her eyes to see where she is."Riku, everyone."

Then a light came and she saw a person wearing white clothing and a cape."don't give up."

"Who are you?"Asia asked.

"A friend, you're friends need you."he then gives her a lockseed that was different, it looked like Kachidoki but without the hole on the side and it was white and gold."this is you're new power."

Asia nodded and she puts her driver, she then opens her lockseed."henshin."

**HOLY!**

She then puts the lockeed on the driver.

**LOCK ON!**

Then she cuts it revealing the inside having wings on the upper part while the weapon was a golden lance.

She then gets covered in the light and goes back to where her friends are, the stranger then leaves.

Before Dark Decade could attack them they heard a sound.

**HOLY ARMS! DIVINE ARCHANGEL!**

They then saw someone appear being Celeste only her armor looked liked Cyber Angel Vrash and she has six angel wings, her helmet looked like Mastemon only gold and the back had like a halo and her weapon was a spear.

"Asia!"They said surprised to see her.

Dark Decade stared at her and she then runs to him giving him a hug."Riku it's me, please come back."

Dark Decade then goes back to normal and stares at her."Asia."he then looks around."did I do this."

"Yes but now let's go."Rias said and they all nodded.

They then left the place with the bodies there since they couldn't do much since Riku wasn't the one that started it, they then went home but something was happening to Gakuto, he was in Riku's room and started to get covered up in a white cocoon.

**Note:Asia got her final form, Holy arms is her true final form, the person that helped her is a very famous rider of the past, the form will have a chance later to show what it can do, now to answer the reviews:"Guest X maybe a girl since going to the world would be hard since it's focus is in the adventure and Riku can't stay there."**


	64. Chapter 63 Jungle Girl

**Chapter 63 Jungle Girl**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku and his friends arrived back home, he was holding his head since he got a headache after using Dark Decade again, he then sees Rouge at the door."hey Rouge, what's going on?"

"You should see this."Rogue said and they went inside.

They then arrived at Riku's room and saw Gakuto's cocoon, everyone was watching while Riku kneels down."Gakuto."

They all waited and they saw it started to crack, then it broke into pieces and they saw a glow from it, then it goes up to the air and it revealed Gakuto, ht was now magenta with his head bieng similar to decade's helmet without the bar codes with the pointer on his forehead, his body had the white marks and black hands and feets and his wings were like bar codes in like a x shape with two green cards.

"Chao chao."he said happy.

"Wow."Riku said.

"Gakuto is so cute."Asia said with a smile.

"Chaos are known to evolve with a bond with another and now he took you're rider form's look as a base."Rouge said.

He then hugs Riku making him chuckle, he then walks out with the others doing the same happy to see Gakuto was alright.

Koneko then goes Riku's house and was at the front door, she then knocks the door and waits, then the door opened and she got shocked to see Kuroka."well hello Shirone."

"Kuroka."Koneko steps back.

"Hey what's going on?"Riku comes out and saw Koneko."oh Koneko, it seems you met her again."

"Riku why is she here?"Koneko asked.

"Simple."Kuroka then holds him."I picked him to be my mate, not many can be so strong and even get the queen of the yokai as a lover as well."Koneko got stunned."now don't be like that I don't mind sharing."

"What?"Riku looks at Koneko who was blushing."don't tell me you like me too."

"Well."Koneko got nervous.

"I thought that you couldn't leave Rias."Riku said.

"Actually if she becomes a High class devil she would be able to leave and go with you."Kuroka said.

He looks at Koneko and said:"are you sure about this?"she nods."okay I'll give you a chance."that made her smile.

They then went inside and then a circle appeared on the floor and from it came Serafall surprising them."hi Riku."

"Oh no."Riku said.

Riku remembers her from last time and the other times, ever since he was known she has been trying to get to know him and wanting to join her show as the great hero that would come to her rescue when she needs him.

"Come on, Riku, we can be like the greatest pair of all time."she then tries to hug him but he avoided her making her fall o the floor, she then pouted and said:"you're so mean."

"You should know why I even did that."Riku said.

She then saw Kuroka and said:"hey aren't you."

"Okay don't even try, she's a member of my house so she won't be affected by the laws."Riku said.

"Alright, but still I won't give up on you."Serafall goes up to him making him grunt.

"Well it wouldn't be bad."Kuroka said.

"Okay when did you girls start to decide who get's to join in my harem."Riku said.

"Since you seem not even trying now."Kuroka said.

"I already have more than 40."Riku said.

"Hey Riku."He then sees Morrigan calling out to him."can I talk to you."

"Sure."Riku goes to talk to her leaving the girls alone.

"Well how about we talk."Kuroka said looking at Koneko.

Morrigan and Riku were in the hall and he aske:"okay what do you want?"

"Remember how Chel is getting a little too flirty?"Morrigan said.

"Yes."Riku sighs.

"Well I have a little plan to see if she can be a member."Morrigan said with a smirk.

Later at night Riku was sitting in a chair in his room resting his head on his hand, he knew what Morrigan's plan is and it's something that makes him tired the girls try to do, he likes when he does them but they shouldn't do this behind his back.

Then the door opened and came Chel."hello master."she then walks up to him.

"I'm not even going to say anything since you never learn."Riku said.

"Oh I know you enjoy it."Chel then leans foward going up to his face."you know my offer is still up."

"Really?"Chel got surprised and turns around to see Morrigan.

"Morrigan."Chel said."it's not what you think."

"Oh it is, you're trying so hard for Riku to notice you and become a harem member, so let's make a test."Morrigan then blows a kiss that has pink powder hitting Chel in the face.

"What was that?"Chel said.

"A little aphrodisiac."Morrigan said surprising her."it's one thing that will make you want Riku even more, also."the room then starts to change."Medea put a spell for a reality marble where you'll be sent to a different dimension to have some fun so have fun."

Then pair was transported, Chel then arrived in a jungle and looked around to see she was alone, then she starts blushing and was breathing hard."oh no, it's happening."she then runs to find Riku."Riku!"

She then runs around the forest and then ice came out of the floor and she gets grabbed by what looks like ice clones of Mizore."since you want to be in the harem you have to entertain Riku."they then start to take her clothes and one takes out the ice dildo making her worried.

"No."she then breaks free and runs away naked."my first time is for Riku."

Chel runs around going underneath branches and then a arm tried to grab her and she ducks down and sees Helen up a tree naked."come on, let's have some fun."

Chel runs and then another arm dragged her to Helen who then grabs her, she then kisses Chel making her surprised, she then makes out since Helen knows that Riku's watching and tries to make a show while moaning, she then brings her hand down making Chel step on her foot."ow."then she pushes her off making Helen grab another tree allowing Chel to jump down and run."clever girl."

After running a while Chel rests next to a tree, she then sits down and she starts to get horny really fast, she plays with her left breast making her moan, then she heard a noise and she runs, Loona was smelling the air naked as well trying to find her.

"Riku, Riku."Chel then arrives at a pond and drops to the floor."Riku, I love you, so please be my first."then someone walks in front of her and she looks up to see Riku who only had his pants making her smile.

"Do you really mean it?"he asked.

"Yes, I love you so much, I might have tried to seduce you so that I wouldn't live on the streets but then I realised I do love you, so please be with me."Chel then reaches out to him.

Riku smiles and takes her hand, she then takes off his pants and sees his large member surprising her, she smiles and goes to her knees, she opens her mouth and RIku puts it in front of her, he then uses the tip and makes it go around her lips making her moan, she then puts inside her mouth and starts to suck it, she makes her tongue go around his dick making sounds and she puts her arms around his waist to suck it better, Riku moans a bit and puts his hand on her head to help her do it faster, then she kept doing it for a bit and then he came inside her mouth making her cheeks bulge.

He then takes it out and she opens her mouth to show that his seed was all inside her mouth, then she swallows it."delicious master, shall you pleasure Chel now?"

"Stand up."Riku said and she did it.

He then kisses her making out for a bit, then he kisses her neck and goes down to her boobs and starts to suck her nipples making her moan even more, her juices were dripping and she said:"master my pussy."

He looks at it and then touches it with two fingers making her moan louder, he then licks her pussy making her moan even more, she then holds his head while he does it and said:"master, oh master, I love it."she then felt him go faster and she came on his face, he then gets up to show his face covered up."master let me help you."she then licks her juices off of him.

After she was finished her arms and legs were grabbed, her arms wre brought up by two other arms and her legs were brought up by two ice clones."they're here."

"Yes."Helen said on the other side with her arms over a tree."you wanted you're first time with Riku so here you go."

Chel looks at Riku and he looks at her, he then touches her face and kisses her, he then brings it his dick up to her pussy putting it next to the entrance, she looks at him with a smile and she nodded, then he stabbed it inside of her making her moan and blood came out, he then starts to pound her making her moan and she has her tongue out, he then kisses her making her moan even more, he then goes behind her and holds her limbs making the girls let her go, Chel moan more when Riku kept thrusting her and she turns her head around and kisses him, he then went faster and came inside of her making Chel scream.

Riku then puts her down on the floor making her rest for a bit, she then looks up to see Mizore, Helen and Loona looking at her."where you trying to take my first time?"

"Oh no, we were just teasing you, we would never do that, we would have just made you fail but looks like you were able to escape."Helen said and she stands above her with her ass leaning foward."now Riku."Riku then grabs her ass and then stabs his dick inside her pussy making her moan.

"Yes, yes."Helen said while he banged her, Loona then plays with her boobs.

Chel then looks at Mizore and asked:"so do you have it?"she then takes out the ice making Chel smirk.

Chel goes towards her and takes it."you made it on both sides."she then puts it inside of her pussy and pulls it up and down, she then looks at Mizore and grabs her legs surprising her, she then makes her fall and puts her legs up."you wanted to use this, well let's do it together."she then stabs the other side on Mizore's walls making her moan and she goes up and down making both moan at the same time."yes, now I'm the queen here."

Riku and Helen were kissing each other while he was fucking her and then he came inside her Helen."that was great."he takes it off and let Loona suck all of his juices out of Helen.

Riku then goes behind Loona who was on all fours licking Helen clean and he then stabs her pussy making her moan but she still licked Helen.

Chel and Mizore were still doing it and then they came at the same time making them moan, Chel got off her and walks foward while taking off the ice, she then was above Helen and made her lick her pussy, she then kisses Riku making them make out again, Mizore then appears next to them and plays with Helen and Chel's boobs making them moan even more while sucking on another of Chel's.

Riku then went faster on Loona and came inside of her, he then takes it out and Chel was now licking Loona clean, he then goes up to Mizore and she puts her arms and legs around him, he then stabs her his dick inside of her making her moan and he thrusts at her again, Chel, Loona and Helen were all kissing at each other while rubbing they're boobs together, they then saw Mizore getting fucked by Riku and Chel said:"she's so lucky."

Riku then kisses Mizore and then went faster until he came inside of her, he then puts her down making her sit on the floor, he then sees Chel and she goes up to him."one more time."she grabs his hand and they went to the pond, she was underwater along with Riku and she puts her limbs around him letting him stab her, she moans while Riku was banging her underwater, the girls went to Chel side and they start to play with her, Helen was rubbing her boobs while Loona and Mizore licked her nipples making Chel go crazy with pleasure."yes, yes."Riku then went faster and kissed her, then he climaxed inside of her making it come out with the water mixed with it.

Then they went back to his room and saw Morrigan there waiting."well looks like you had fun, welcome sister."that made Chel happy."now you three it's time for us to go."

"Wait a minute."They saw Holli and Lonette on the door."

"oh no."Riku said.

"Were still angry that you inpregnate Jessica without us so now you better have energy since were going to try for a baby."Holli said and they took off they're clothes.

Holli and Lonette then puts Riku on his bed and put they're boobs on his dick and start to lick it while going up and down, Holli sucks it and then Lonette does the same, then Riku came on they're faces making them happy.

"Look I'm tired."Riku said.

"Then Morrigan fixes that."Holli said making her sigh.

She did a spell to make Riku have more energy and he was now pounging Holli missionary style."yes, yes, do it faster Riku."Lonette was kissing him and then he came inside of Holli making her moan.

He was then fucking Lonette from the back while she was on all fours, Holli was sitting on top of Lonette's butt while kissing Riku doing lot's a tongue, Lonette looks at Chel and said:"hey come here so that I can lick you."

"Okay."Chel said and she goes on top of the bed, Lonette then licks her pussy making Chel moan and then after sometime Riku came inside of Lonette.

"Those two will do anything together."Loona said and the others nodded.

Lonette and Holli were on they're knees while Riku jerked off to them and Holli said."now do that thing."he then slaps his meat on they're faces making them smile and he came on they're faces while they had they're mouths ready, they got covered up with some going in they're mouths and they licked it.

"Now let's see if we are pregnant if not well we have more times."Lonette said.

"If not I'll have to make sure."Morrigan said.

**Note:Gakuto evolved like in the games but he took more of Decade's form, Chel got a lemon with Riku while the girls played around her with but didn't want to do anything bad and Holli and Lonette are jealous that Jessica is pregnant while they aren't yet, so they will try it many times, now to answer the review:"Guest X that world I'm not even sure that Riku would go."**


	65. Chapter 64 Battle of the Dragons

**Chapter 64 Battle of the Dragons**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Moka was looking outside a window thinking about the times she had back at Yokai Academy, back when it was simple, with her friends and Tsukune, those times she misses but they're not coming back, Tsukune changed and died against Kin, appart from Mizore everyone left to the other rider worlds.

"I hope they're okay."Moka said.

"Moka."she then saw Riku walking up to her.

"Oh hello Riku,"she smiled.

Riku was someone she was surprised to have feelings for, her heart was so split up with the three guys back then but then it changed, with Kin true colors and Tsukune dying she has been getting more closer to Riku.

"How are you holding up today?"He asked.

"Fine, just remembering stuff."Moka said.

"Back at you're world."Riku said and she nodded."I know it's hard but sometimes things happen, you still have Mizore around and in the future we'll be able to see the others again."

Moka smiled and said:"yeah, I wonder what they're doing."

"Only time wil tell."Riku then saw Serafall running towards the house making him sigh."Excuse me."he then leaves.

She watches him leave and then felt something cold behind her, she turns around to see Mizore and she got surprised."Mizore."

"So having a nice talk with Riku."Mizore said.

"Yes."Moka said.

"Also when ar eyou going to join?"Mizore asked making her blush."we have been waiting for you to become appart of the harem as our sister but you still didn't even try to become one with Riku while I have been doing it a long time."

"It's..."she was blushing even harder."it's not that easy, I was in love with Tsukune."

"Tsukune didn't even care about us only you and he was treating you like his property, he changed a lot from the boy we met, he ignored me and the others and didn't even try to let us down, so I just took matter into my own hands and went with Riku."she then smiles."and he's a great lover, me and the girls love to pleasure him and each other, maybe you'll get some after you decide to join."

Moka face was now completly red with steam coming out."I need to go."she then runs away.

Riku was talking with Serafall and said:"so Vali want's to fight me."

"Yes, he couldn't contain the chance to test his strenght against you."Serafall said.

"I see, well I have no choice but to face him."Riku said.

"Also."Serafall then jumps to his arms."can we be together, I can't waste this chance to have you as a husband, so come on."she then has a sultry smile.

"Good grief, why do you always want to be appart of my harem."Riku said.

"Why not, it's only shame Sona can't be with us because she won't take my advice but looks like I'll get you to myself and the other girls."Serafall said.

Riku sighs since this is one he can't escape, well at least she's better than Panty since at least she isn't trying to take off his pants by force.

"I need to go now, since a certain fox wants to see me."Riku puts her down making her pout and walks away.

He then passes by the nursery with Gamma there guarding the door, he looks inside and saw Kunou playing with Ugo and Sora making them laugh, he smiles and walks away, he then enters a room and sees Yasaka drinking tea at a table.

She looks at him and smiled."Riku."

"Hello Yasaka."he sits in front of her."so how have you been doing?"

"It's has been great, Kunou loves it here, shes sees Tsukasa and Natsumi has her grandparents and loves the other girls too, she also likes her new sisters and brothers too."Yasaka said and she leans foward showing her boobs."but I think she would be happy to have another sibling from us."

"Yasaka you know that Holli and Lonette are jealous of Jessica getting pregnant before them and now they're trying to make sure they get one as well, so can you hold that for a bit."Riku said.

She pouts a bit and said:"well okay, those two really are friends and wanted to be all pregnant together but Jessica went a night without them and got herself pregnant."

Riku then thinks about what happened with Red eyes and when they merged together, he didn't expect that did Red Eyes have the power to merge, he did remember Issei's dragon said that Red Eyes has great potential and he wonders how much he has.

Later Riku was talking with his father who said:"so looks like before we go we have to face this Vali guy from last time."

"Yes, I have a idea to fight him."Riku said.

"Well let's hope that will stop him."Tsukasa said.

Later Riku, Elizabeth, Ranma, Asia and Moka went out to the forest to see the others, Moka came since she wanted to help if she could, they then saw the ORC group there and Rias there."well glad that you were able to come."

"Yes now let's finish this."Riku said.

Then a rift opened surprsing them and from it came a mutant monster that reminded them of mr. x's final form but he was green, bigger and his head shocked Riku's group.

"Tsukune!"Moka said and it was Tsukune's head

"How he's dead."Elizbeth said.

He looks at Moka and smiled."Moka."

"Tsukune, how are you even alive?"Moka said.

"You know him?"Rias asked.

"Yes, that's the Tsukune guy we told you about."Riku said.

"Wait that creep that treated Moka as a object."Issei said.

"Moka, I wanted to see you for so long after that bastard Kin did to me."Tsukune said.

**Flashback.**

Tsukune was cloned by Kin as a means to take out his stress and anger out, he saw Tsukune as the perfect dummy being the one that made him lose his chance with Moka, Tsukune was chained up while Kin punches him down.

"Pathetic, to think she even liked you."Kin said.

"Moka, she will find me and we'll be together."Tsukune said.

"Don't be a fool, you're just a clone, she moved on along with the others, you died by my own hands you actually think they would stay and wait for a dead man."Kin mocked him making Tsukune angry.

"No, Moka and the others would never forget about me, she loves me."Tsukune said.

Kin laughs and said:"that's so sad, even after I killed you 14 times and you still remember the pain you still think that they will come and save you, but the boss wants something to be done with you."

Then Tsukune was mutated by Shocker and experimented on, they turned him into the monster that he is now and sent him to fight Decade.

**Flashback ends.**

They were shocked to hear what happened and Tsukune then goes towards her."but now we can be together."he then reaches out to her but she steps back shocking him."what, Moka."

"Tsukune, I can't, you're not the same one."Moka said.

"But Moka, I love you."Tsukune then looks at Riku."I knew you would take her away from me."

"Hey leave Riku alone."Issei said and they went next to Riku.

"That's right, you should be happy that she moved on but you're still obsessed over her."Rias said.

"She belongs to me, she was the girl I loved, so I'll make sure it still happens."he then slams at them making them jump away.

Riku takes out the driver but Tsukune slashes at him making him not be able to transform."I won't let you, if I kill you now I win."

Issei then summons his boosted gear.

**BOOST!**

"Not while were here."Issei then kicks Tsukune away.

Akeno shoots lighting shocking him, Kiba summons his sword and slashes at Tsukune who then starts to block with his claws, he then slams them away and charges at Riku.

Riku looks at him before his stone glows and Red Eyes comes out in his normal forms and hits Tsukune away.

"Red Eyes."Riku said and he looks at him.

Sona and her group came and saw Tsukune making Saji say:"what is that thing?"

Red Eyes looks at Riku before he glows, then he turns into energy and goes in front of Riku making him grab it, everyone then looked as a bright light came from it, then it morphed into a sword the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword.

"What?"Rias got surprised.

"It changed into a sword."Kiba said.

Riku then looks at Tsukune and points his sword at him."Tsukune, it seems you have gone beyond the point of salvation so the only way I can do it is to stop you, Red Eyes, let's go."

Then the Boosted gear, Saji, Ranma's stone and nearby Ophis and Vali also glowed and they're energy went to the sword it got stronger.

"Impressive, Red Eyes is getting stronger by every dragon nearby including me, it seems he can evolve to help it's ally."Ddraig said.

Riku then charges at Tsukune with his new sword and slashes at him with the blade glowing bigger, Tsukune then blocks with his claws making a struggle, Moka watches them fight and the one that she loves is going to hurt."Riku!"

"What?"Tsukune said and then Riku overpowered Tsukune slashes him in the middle and he exploded.

Everyone then saw from the smoke Tsukune body was back to normal but he was dead with eyes opened, Riku was next to him and kneels down."you're such a stupid boy."he then closes his eyes."rest in peace."

"Impressive."they then looked to see Vali in his armor while being in the air."looks like you're dragon is indeed strong."

"Yes, I thought only my rival could come close to my power but it seems there is now another with great potential."Albion said.

"If you want a fight then let's go, but I'll fight with Red Eyes."Riku said lifting his sword up and then it glowed, then the sword merges with Riku and he then floats to the sky in front of Vali, then it dispered and they saw Riku in lord of the red armor but it covered all of his body with black armor."Lord of the Red!"

"Wow, Riku did the same as me."Issei said.

"It seems Red eyes truly is a powerful dragon."Rias said.

"Go get him buddy."Ranma said with the girls cheering as well.

Moka looks at Riku and smiled."Go Riku."

He looks at her and nodded, then both he and Vali charge at each other, they then did a punch clashing together they're fists, then they flew around the area punching at each other at highspeed.

**DIVIDE!**

Riku felt his strenght getting cut in half but then he felt something else.

**REVERSE!**

Then the effects were gone shocking Vali."what?!"then he got punched in the face with a powered up attack.

"Nice try, but looks like what you tried to do made me stronger."Riku said and he starts to punch at Vali.

"I see, Red Eyes power now is to reverse the powers that are used against him and then use it to power himself up."Ddraig said.

"Wow, awesome."Issei said.

Riku punches at Vali and he then blocks it only for Riku to break it then punch at him multiple times in the face, Riku then kicks him to the sky and charges at him tackling him.

"How can this be, is this dragon really this strong."Vali said.

"Red Eyes has infinite potential like that of a rider, together we will evolve beyond our limits."Riku pushes him away and charges at him while charging up his fist, then he puts it foward and he transformed into a red dragon coming towards Vali, he got shocked and then crosses his arms only for Riku to overpower him going through him, Vali then turns back to normal and crashes to the floor.

He then opens his eye and said:"so this is the dragon with immense potential."he then gets knocked out.

Riku flies down and looks at his friends who smiled.

"Well."they then saw Ophis appear in the sky."so this is what this dragon is able to do."

"Ophis."Riku said.

"So son of Decade will you help me in taking down Great Red."Ophis said.

"I don't think so, I'm a rider so I will never join you."he then charges at her but she then slaps in front of them making a shockwave knocking Riku down seperating both him and Red Eyes.

"Well too bad."she then shows off more of her strenght surprising them.

"She's too strong."Issei said.

"Riku."then his servants came.

Ophis looks at them and said."I know some of you, one are revealed to the faction but when I told them about the rest they were shocked, I know who the rest are Mata Hari, Kiyohime and of course Ishtar."they shocks them."even with a goddess and dragon you still have no chances against me."

Riku and Red eyes got up and then the other stones glowed and came Meteor Dragon, Zaphion and Summoned Skull.

"Let's get her."Ranma said and they put they're drivers.

**ARMS!**

**LIGHT!**

"Henshin."All of them put they're stuff on the drivers.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

**LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

**ARMS!**

They transformed into they're rider forms, then they charged at her together, They shot and slash at her with they're monsters shooting they're strongest attacks only for her to push them all back again making them fall to the ground.

"It's useless."Ophis said.

Decade got up and said:"Even if we used our final forms it won't be enough."he then saw Summoned Skull and Red Eyes together and they glowed a bit, he then runs towards Kiva-la and picked her up."Elizabeth I have an idea, we need to combine the powers of our monsters."

She got surprised but then she nodded."right."they then look at them as they stood up, they raised they're hands up and said together."Red eyes, Summoned Skull."then both of them glowed surprising everyone."we shall merge you're powers together to form a mighty dragon that will show great power."Red Eye flies up with Skull following him and they came together in the air making a dark orb with lightning coming out of it."presenting the Black Skull Dragon!"Then it dispersed and showed they're new beast roaring.

"Wow they fused."Arms said.

"A dragon merging with a fiend."Rias said with her group shocked along with Sona that was watching,

"That's impossible."then Ophis then saw him flying towards her, she then sent a snake after it but he shoots his attack the Molten Fireball Attack destroying it making her shocked, then it hits her making her scream and shoots at her multiple times sending her to the ground.

"Amazing, Ophis maybe more powerful than it in her prime but she gotten weaker, now this dragon truly surpasses me and Albion."Ddraig said.

Ophis then got up and shoots a beam at it making Black Skull charge one making them clash together and they both exploded pushing them back.

"I won't be beaten, I will defeat that dragon."Ophis said.

"While yes you're pretty strong, but I think we can go ever higher."Decade said.

Then Black Skull defused into his two parts.

"Hey why did they seperated?"Issei said.

"Because it's time for two dragons to join forces."Decade said and he looks at Arms who nodded.

"Two dragons merging together, this is something I wish to see."Ddraig said.

"Let's go buddy."Arms said and he grabs Decade's hand."mighty dragons join forces together."both Dragons fly to the air making a red glow."join you're powers to create a new hope and form the strongest dragon."then from the light they saw a shadow coming out."appear now Meteor Black Dragon."he then appears and roars at Ophis.

Then Meteor Black Dragon charges at her like a meteor and she then braces herself only to explode from the power of the dragon, she then crashes to the floor injured and she stands up to see Meteor Black Dragon next to his allies.

"You haven't seen the last of me."she then vanishes.

"To think they would be able to stop her."Sona said.

"Riku and his friends sure are something."Rias said and the dragons defused.

Decade looks at them and the monsters vanished."glad to have you guys."he then holds the stones along with his friends.

**Note:Ophis was defeated only because she gotten weaker and she faced something that surpassed Albion and Ddraig, it's going to wrap up later and Tsukune died again since he was used as a means to mess with Riku and the others, now to answer the reviews."KarmaChaos5 yes she is and Guest X Monster High better with Kiva since both it and Ever After are connected so that's for the Kiva story."**


	66. Chapter 65 Passion of a cat

**Chapter 65 Passion of a cat**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Later at night Koneko was at Riku's house after spending time with him, she was about to leave but then Kuroka walks in front of her."what?"

"Oh don't be like that, I came to ask that if you knew that soon Riku will be leaving?"Kuroka asked.

Koneko looks down since it will be a long time to see Riku again.

"So I was thinking how about you spend the night."Kuroka said shocking her.

"What?!"Koneko said.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, I have two other cat girls that would be more than happy to join us, you'll be able to experience the pleasure with you're love."Kuroka said.

Koneko was blushing at the offer, she has to sleep with Riku with not only her sister but the other two cat women, she thinks about it and said:"okay."that made Kuroka smile.

They walked through the halls together and they arrived at his room, Kuroka heard a sound making her smirk and said:"well were here."she then opens a bit to show Koneko something that made her surprised, she saw Riku sitting on the edge of his bed naked with Elena and Chel sucking his dick, Chel sucked it and then Elena did the same.

"Well looks like they're having fun."Kuroka said looking at Koneko's face who was blushing."They always do this to have fun and try to get his seed."she then saw Felicia and Cheetara."good you came."

Cheetara looks at Koneko who was still watching."well let's help her out."

They then grabbed her and start to take her clothes making Koneko say:"hey, what are you doing?"

"We're helping you."Kuroka said.

Back at the bedroom Elena was sucking his dick and she takes it out."I love you're shaft my love."

Chel then sucks it for a bit and she said:"yes, it's so tasty."

"You girls."Riku sighs since they always do that.

"Oh Riku."they then saw the group of cat girls naked but Koneko wasn't with them.

"Oh no, don't tell me you all want to have a turn too."Riku said.

"Of course but were not alone."Kuroka then steps away to reveal a naked Koneko who was looking down with a blush.

"Wait Koneko."Riku got surprised.

"I feel like a pervert."Koneko said.

"I was able to talk to her to come, you see she'll be sad once we leave and not being able to see you for a long time so she came to mate with you."Kuroka said and she picks her up surprising Koneko."now let's start with something simple."she then brings her to Riku.

She then was put down on her knees with Elena and Chel smiling and Chel said:"let's us help you."

Chel then grabbed his member and starts to jerk it in front of Koneko who was blushing red, Elena then goes behind her and opens her mouth."open wide."

"Yeah so you can drink Riku's milk."Felicia said.

Riku then moaned and his came making his juice land on Koneko's face and mouth with it sparying in the inside, Koneko closes her mouth and swallows it."it's bitter."then Chel and Elena starts to lick her face."what?!"

"It's normal they do that a lot to get the rest so."Kuroka grabbed her face and turns towards her to lick Koneko's face taking the rest of his cum."delicious."

Elena and Chel lifted her up by her legs."wait, I don't think I'm ready."

"Hey don't force her."Riku said.

"We're not."Chel then puts Koneko down with her pussy on the side of his shaft making her sit on his lap."we're just helping her."

Koneko looks at Riku and they stare at each other, she then kisses him and starts to make out while she rubbed her entrance against his shaft making her wet, the others watch it and smile, Koneko's ears and tail came out making Kuroka smile even more.

"Looks her ears and tail are out."Felicia said.

"Yes, it seems her Instincts are kicking in."Cheetara said.

Koneko moved faster and stroked Riku's member, then everyone got ready and he came on they're faces making them happy.

Koneko looks at them likcing the cum off and she was still blushing, she then looks at the member that was still heard and she gulped."do it."

"Are you sure?"Riku asked and she nodded.

Chel and Elena lifted her up again and Koneko saw the others lick his member that was standing up along with his balls, she was then brought down and she gets her pussy stabbed making her scream, she then starts to jump on top of Riku while he humped her."it's so hard."

"Yes that's it Shirone."Kuroka said while sucking on Riku's balls."do it, then in the future we'll bring back our race again."

Koneko them smiled and turns around to hold Riku, they moved together and she then kisses him, she then breaks it up and said:"more, more, more."she has her tongue out.

Riku moved faster and he then came inside of her making Koneko moan, she then gets taken off and the girls took her off, Chel and Elena then start to clean her pussy by licking it off making her moan even more, Kuroka then gets up and turns around.

She leans foward and said:"now Riku let's do it together." Riku then walks towards her and stab his dick inside of her making Kuroka moan.

Riku pounds Kuroka making her moan with a smile, she then falls to the floor and turns around."suck on my boobs."Riku then sucks on her nipples making her smile even more, he then grabs her tail and strokes it making her purr while moaning.

Koneko woke up and saw Elena and Chel scissoring and looks at Kuroka who was being fucked by Riku, she then saw Cheetara and Felicia start to lick Riku's shaft and she moves foward to them, she takes Riku's hand making him look at her and she puts it in her pussy, he gave her wish and fingers her making her moan again, Elena and Chell then came at the same time and saw Koneko and smirked, they then walked to her and start to pinch her nipples.

"Yes, faster faster."Kuroka said and then Riku came inside of her making her scream of joy."that was amazing."

He gets off and saw Cheetara going up to him, she kisses Riku and puts her legs around him making him stab her too while she moans while kissing him, Kuroka looks at Koneko and said:"come on, lick you big sister clean."

Koneko blushes but she gave up and did it, Kuroka moans while Koneko did it even putting her hands on her head, Felicia then licked Koneko's pussy making her moan even more whil Elena and Chel played with her nipples.

Cheetara continued to kiss Riku and she said:"Oh Riku, I love you."he then came inside of her making moan.

He then puts her down and Felicia tackles him down and rides Riku making her meow while moaning, Koneko was on the floor with both Chel and Elena licking her body, she was watching Riku have sex with so many of the girls making her blush while moeaning, then Chel fingers her making Koneko moan even more.

Felicia kisses Riku while he played with her boobs and he then came inside of her.

Chel and Elena were next with Elena on top of Riku's face while Chel was ridding his dick, they were moaning while jumping up and down and Riku came inside of Chel making moan louder, then she gets off letting Elena go and she was then getting fucked.

Koneko watched while resting on top of Kuroka's chest while she was sitting up and playing with her hair."you see how it is Shirone, this is something you have to do since you don't have thing like the others have."

Riku was sitting up while banging Elena and he then came inside of her making her moan, she was then put down and he saw Koneko was lking towards him.

He looks at her while standing up, she then stops and kneels down, she saw his hard dick and licks the top, she then puts it inside her mouth and starts to suck it, he then takes out of her mouth and then slaps it a bit on her face making her moan a bit, she then licks the side and puts it back inside of her mouth, she then sucked it faster and then Riku felt it and pulled her out making him cum on her face and her body, she was breathing hard and said:"so much milk."

"Well I hope it was good eneough for you."Riku said making her smile.

"Well can we have a turn."Riku then saw Serafall and Moka together with the latter looking down and they were both naked.

"Okay really?"Riku asked.

"Yeah, I was able to get Moka to came and be a official member."Serafall said.

"I think I'm ready for you Riku."Moka said with a blush.

"Now let's go."Serafall runs to Riku and kneels in front of his Riku, she licks her lips and then puts it inside of her mouth, then she puts her boobs around the member and sucks it again, she then looks at Moka and said:"come on join us."

She got nervous but walked foward, Serafall made Riku sit down and Moka puts her boobs at his member too, they went up and down with them with Serafall sucking it first and then Moka did it, they do that for some time and he then came making them get covered up on they're faces and breasts.

Serafall then sits on Riku's lap with his member in front of her waist."now, let's go and become the best couple."she then lifts herself up and positions his dick bellow her, she then came down making her moan, Riku and Serafall moved at the same time while she said:"yes, yes, I love it, it's like magic."they then went faster while Moka watched them with a big blush and he then came inside of Serafall making her scream.

She then gets off making his seed spill out."that was amazing, now it's you're turn Moka."

She nodded and turns around, Riku goes behind her and played with her boobs making her moan, he rubs his duck against her crack making her moan even more and then he stabs her pussy with his dick making her scream, he fucks her from behind and Moka then turns around putting her legs around him along with her arms, she then looks at his face while he banged her."yes yes."she then bites his neck sucking his blood while he did it, then he went faster and came inside of her.

They were on the floor on they're knees and Riku jerks off in front of them, then he came on they're faces making them smile."thank you Riku."

"Now let's go for another turn."Serafall said making him groan.

They did it again al night in many different positions, after that it was time for Riku to go with Kuroka, Kunou, Yasaka, Serafall coming with him but the last three would return to visit, Koneko stayed but will come with him one day, but a new legend was form when Riku transformed with Red Eyes and all the Supernatural knew him as the Black Dragon Emperor.

**Note:Dxd arc is over for now will they return again I can't say for now, Koneko will have to stay but will return in the future and be with Riku, now to answer a review."KarmaChaos5 the stones are from they're worlds that are sensing danger from Shocker so they sent certain monsters to help the riders against them."**


	67. Chapter 66 Total Destruction

**Chapter 66 Total Destruction**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku and the others were inside the hospital waiting outside a room with him Badman worried and the orc was with them since they went to visit them, the reason why is what happened before.

**Flashback**

ORC and Riku's group were at the living room hanging out and Rias said:"well I'm still surprised that Koneko likes you."Koneko was sitting next to Riku blushing.

"Damn you Riku how many girl you have?"Issei said.

"I don't know, 50."Riku said and Issei Cried.

"Will he ever shut up."Bad Girl came in and then she stopped, she tehn screams making everyone worried and her father came to the room.

"Charlotte what's wrong?"He asked.

"Fuck I think my water broke."Bad Girl holds her stomach.

"What?"Natsumi came with Tsukasa."we need to take her now."

Riku picks up Bad Girl and they ran to the hospital.

**Flashback ends.**

They got her there on time and they waited, Riku was worried standing next to a door while Badman was sitting on a chair, then a nurse came out and they looked at her.

"How's my daughter, is she alright?"Badman asked.

"She's healthy, now wish of the children you wish to see first?"she asked with a smile.

"Children?!"They got surprised.

"Yes, congratulations, it's triplets."Nurse said making Riku stunned.

"Well, that's surprising."Tsukasa said.

"Charlotte got triplets."Natsumi said.

"Well her lucky number's three so that got to be something to do with it."Badman said.

"Can we see her now?"Riku asked and the nurse nodded.

They went inside and saw Bad Girl holding three children, two girls and a boy, they all had blonde hair liek her but the one girl had Riku's eyes, she looks at them and said:"well, look at these angels, this is Cindy."the girl with Riku's eyes."Maggie and Ed."

They all smiled and Badman holds Ed."my grandchildren."

Riku smiled seeing them and Syvlia goes to his side."this is a nice moment, a former assassin turned to a mother."she then whispers to his ear."I would like to have my own."that made Riku stunned.

"They're so cute Bad Girl."Akeno said looking at the girls while the ORC were happy for her.

"No wonder I had more problems than Elizabeth and Fiona, still three babies makes me happy."Bad Girl said.

Later they were able to take her back home but she needed to rest, each of the kids were in the nursery in they're own beds with Riku happy to have them here at home.

The ORC went back home and Riku was asked to go to the door to the next world.

Tsukasa was there and said:"theres been some strange happenings going on this one so it's best you go and come back."

"Alright."Riku said and he puts his shades on.

"Wait."they then saw Serafall running up to Riku."first let me give you you're good bye kiss."she then kisses Riku.

"You not even his actual wife."Tsukasa said making her pout.

"I will be, but now the girls want to play."Serafall then runs off to play with the girls.

"They like her because she looks like one of they're favorite shows."Riku said.

"Yes they do."Tskusas chuckled.

Riku then went through the door and entered the new world.

Riku then exits the portal and saw he was on some kind of island, he looks around and sees a camp on the other side."so this is the world."he then felt a presence from behind and looks up to see what looks like a woman with two guns on her hands and two others on the side of her feet, she then shoots at him making Riku roll to the side, she then lands on the ground and points her guns at him.

"Well love, who could you possibly be, are you with Shocker?"she asked with a smile.

"Me with Shocker, don't even think about it even if it's a joke."Riku said.

"Really, then wish to prove it to me."she asked.

He then takes out his driver and puts it on his waist, he then takes out the card and said:"henshin."then he inserts it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He then transforms into Decade surprising her."well, you look like that lad Kin, only less monstrous."

"Kin was here."Decade was surprised.

"Yes, now let's start the fight."she then shoots at him making Decade takes out his ridebooker in sword mode and slashes at them.

She then slows appears next to him and starts to kick while shooting at Decade making him jump back to avoid them, he then jumps up and brings his sword up, he then brings it down but then she slowed down time mand she walks to the side, then she kicks him multiple times and makes a portal appear with a arm punching Decade away.

He then crashes to a tree and looks at her."so you can control time."

"That's right, it was thanks to me that the girls were able to survive."she said.

She then summons two gauntlets and punches a thim multiple times while using ice skates that had ice coming otu of them, he then gets kicked away and his chest armor was frozen, he then gets up and said:"looks like I'll have to get serious."that got her curious.

He takes out a card and puts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: DRIVE!**

He then transforms into Drive.

"So you can change you're forms."she said and puts another card on the driver.

**FORM RIDE: DRIVE FORMULA!**

She then got serious and uses her witch time to slow down and appears behind him, then to her surprise he looks at her, Decade then kicks her and charges at her, he then starts to throw punches at her while she blocked them with her gauntlets, he then kicks her in the face making her extra weapons vanish.

At the camp the girls that lived there were at a campfire, they were called Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Leshawna, Carrie, Lindsay, Ella, Izzy, Zoey, Anne Maria, Crimson, Bridgette, Sky, Jasmine, Dawn, Blaineley, Taylor, Kelly, Emma and Kitty.

"To think we have to live in this place because of what happened."Heather said.

"Hey we don't have a choice, it's been days since those Shocker guys came and took the world."Gwen said.

"And we should be happy we had that girl to get us here."Leshawna said.

"But all this crazy stuff of magic and monsters."Heather said.

"Yes, they're aura is so tainted but Bayonetta has a dark and white aura but is really nice."Dawn said.

Then Bayonetta got sent to the ground near them shocking the girls, then from the woods came Decade in Drive form stopping in front of her, he looks at the girls and said."so these who were protecting."

"Bayonetta!"Gwen said.

"Stand back, I got him."Bayonetta gets up and starts to glow.

She then gets a hammer and tries to crush drive who then dodges the attack, she then appears next to him and starts to slash at him with a sword but he dodges her attacks and then a card came out and he grabs it, he saw it was for Riderman and he then puts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: RIDERMAN!**

He then turns into Riderman surrpising the girls.

"He changed."Taylor said.

He then puts a card on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: POWER ARM!**

He then gets the power arm and then hits her with it blasting her away, Bayonetta lands on the floor and said:"looks like you have more tricks."she then makes a portal and summons a giant known as the Madama Butterfly.

"Wow."Decade said and he then avoids a punch from it."you're not the only one with a summon."he then takes out the stone and throws it."go get her Red Eyes."Red Eyes appearing with a roar and he looks at Madama Butterfly.

She then punches at him but he then grabs her arm with his mouth making her scream, she then headbutts him back and starts to punch at him and sends hims back.

"Red Eyes."Decade said worried.

He then goes to his side and Red Eyes looks at him."come on partner."Madama Butterfly walks towards them."we can beat her."Red Eyes nods and gets up, then he starts to glow and Decade saw the power arm vanishing and the metal going to Red Eyes, then Red Eyes got covered in metal and then transforms into Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon.

"It's a metal dragon now."Sky said.

"Wow."Lindsay said.

Madama then punches at his hea donly for Red Eyes to pusher back and shoots his Flash Flare Blast hitting causing Madama to vanish.

"No, that's not possible."Bayonetta said.

"Anything is possible, Red Eyes has infinite potential."Decade then walks foward and goes back to his base."so care to tell me what happened here now?"

Bayonetta looks at him and she nodded.

Later they were at the campfire and they told him everything.

"Wait so this world was conquered by Shocker."Decade said.

"Yes."Gwen looks down sad."we lost a lot of friends, they tried to save us but they got killed by those monsters."

"I was able to find them in the middle of the city, I was able to take out a lot of they're grunts while taking them to a safe place, it seems I entered through a rift and ended up in this world."Bayonetta said with her legs crossed.

"I see."He then cancels his form and the girls were surprised to see a cute guy."so how did you find this place?"

"Oh this was a island used by this show called Total Drama were most of us participated."Heather said.

"Yeah, it was so fun, but say how did did you get that cool dragon."Izzy said.

"Oh Red Eyes, I found him in another world and we became allies and friends, I could help to free this world but I'm afraid not even I could beat them all."Riku said.

"So what, you're just going to leave us."Courtney said.

"No, I'll have to bring you all ot a new world."Riku said.

"A new world?"Gwen said.

"Yes, it's only place for now until you're world is free since I would need the help of the other riders."Riku said.

"Other riders, like theres more?"Zoey asked.

"Yes, we Kamen Riders are heroes of justice."Riku.

"Like a knight in shinning armor."Ella said.

"Well looks like we have to get ready."Bayonetta said.

On another place at a city there was a base for Shocker with the Another Riders in a room together with Lord Drakkon.

"Well this was a simple world."Another Ex-aid said.

"Yes, it was a normal ones until that witch appeared."Lord Drakkon said.

Another Agito was picking at his teeth with a tooth pick and he throws it to the side next to a chef hat."you know for a chef he tastes better."

"It doesn't matter where those little girls went."Another W said and he then pulls the hair up of another girl being Scarlet who was beaten up."and this bitch tried to get our main computers what a fool."

"Throw her here."Another Build said and he does it making him grab her."I wonder what I could do to her."

"Anyway, let's prepare for the next one."Another Decade said.

**Note:Riku now in the Total Drama world and those girls are the only survivors from the cast with the exception of Scarlet and two others, Bayonetta was sent there and saved the girls from death, now to answer the reviews:"Guest X yes they're are more with this chapter showing more of them and KarmaChaos5 Gabriel maybe not unless theres another angel to add."**


	68. Chapter 67 Plan for the game

**Chapter 67 Plan for the game**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After some time the girls were at the cabins packing up they're stuff.

"Looks like we won't be needing to hide in this old island."Anne Maria said while putting some spray on her hair.

"How many did you get before we got here?"Gwen asked.

"A few good thing I'm almost out."Anne Marie said.

Sky was thinking of someone and said:"you know Amy and Sammy were back there at the city when we were attakced, I wonder what happened to them."

"Well I don't care much about Amy but I hope that Sammy got out okay."Jasmine said.

Sky then remembers when they were running they went through many explosion while buildings were getting destroyed, Amy and Sammy were behind them and they got seperated by a building fall in the middle of them, they heard them scream so she wanted to help them but Courtney said it was too late so they ran, then they met Bayonetta who saved them from a group of monsters and took them to the island.

"Well let's just hope they're okay."Gwen said.

"Hey isn't he cute?"Lindsay asked them.

"Who Riku?"Heather asked.

"Yeah, do you think he's single?"Lindsay asked.

"Uh I don't want to sound mean but he has a ring."Kelly said.

"Oh he's married."Taylor said.

Lindsay got sad and said:"oh, come on."

"Well that might not be a problem."They looked to see Bayonetta come in."you see I have been talking with Riku while you've been here."

**Flashback**

Riku was next to the woods waiting and he then saw Crimson standing next to a cliff watching the moon, he goes up to her and said:"hey."

She looks at him for a moment and said."hey."then she looks away.

Riku was quiet for a moment and said:"you know you remind me of someone."

She looks at him and she said:"really?"

"Yeah, Margaret is her name, she's has a interesting style while she's more talkative she also likes to call herself the reaper."Riku said.

"Reaper, cool."Crimson said.

"So did you had anyone that you miss?"Riku asked.

She was quiet and she said:"I had a boyfriend."

"I'm terribly sorry, I'm married so I can undertsand of what you're feeling."Riku said.

She smiles a bit and notices he has three rings."what's with three rings?"

"Oh, well you see."he tries to find answer but couldn't."I have harem."that surprises her."the first girl I fell for which is my first wife tricked me into getting one now a bunch of girls try to get in it."

"I see."Crimson said."what do you think of my type of music?"

"I like it, Margaret showed me a lot and I enjoyed it."Riku said and Crimson smiled a bit before going back to her normal frown."well I need to go now, it was nice talking to you Crimson."he then leaves her alone.

Bayonetta then appears next to Crimson and said:"well that was interesting to know."Crimson nodded.

**Flashback ends.**

They got surprised to see he has a a harem.

"Okay I didn't expect that."Gwen said.

"Yes, so I was thinking how about we have a little bit of fun before we go to our new home."Bayonetta said making most of them blush.

"Okay, isn't that a bit too much for you girls to have the same guy."Kelly said.

"Oh not getting away, you're in this too."Bayonetta said making her surprised.

"What?!"Kelly said.

"Oh yes, I have a game if all the girls are interested."Bayonetta then had a smirk.

Riku was walking around waiting for them to be ready then he hears singing, he goes to deeper part of the woods and saw Ella singing with her animal friends.

"Well."Riku goes up to her."you have a gift."

Ella she looks at him surprised and said:"oh Riku, thank you I was a fan of shows with singing, it just so fun."her animal friends nodded.

"I see, well you're not the first girl I met that can sing."Riku said.

"Really, you have a friend that sing too?"Ella asked.

"Yes, Charlie is her name, she really likes to sing her songs."Riku said.

"Cna you sing?"Ella asked.

"Well, sometimes."Riku said.

Ella smiled and said:"then can I hear one song from you?"

Riku stares at her and said:"fine, but only one, I sing only for Charlie."

**(Insert Go The Distance by Roger Bart.)**

**I have often dreamed of a far off place**

**Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me**

**Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face**

**And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be**

**I'll be there someday, I can go the distance**

**I will find my way if I can be strong**

**I know every mile would be worth my while**

**When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong**

**Down an unknown road to embrace my fate**

**Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you**

**And a thousand years would be worth the wait**

**It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through**

**And I won't look back, I can go the distance**

**And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat**

**It's an uphill slope**

**But I won't loose hope, 'till I go the distance**

**And my journey is complete, oh yeah**

**But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part**

**For a hero's strength is measured by his heart, oh**

**Like a shooting star, I will go the distance**

**I will search the world, I will face its harms**

**I don't care how far, I can go the distance**

**'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms**

**I will search the world, I will face its harms**

**'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms**

He then stopped and looks to see Ella amazed."there."

"That was, amazing."she has a blush on her face.

"Thanks, now I need to go."he then goes away.

She stares at him while he leaves then she heard a voice:"so having fun."Ella got surprised and saw Bayonetta next to her.

"Bayonetta what are you doing here?"Ella asked.

"Oh I was simply walking around and I saw you talking to the hero of our little group."Bayonetta said.

"Well he's very nice, someone that could be my prince charming but he has a wife."Ella said.

"Actually he has a harem."Bayonetta said surprising her.

"Really?"Ella said.

"Yes, his wife made him have one for her friends now heres a idea I have."Bayonetta then whispers to her ear making Ella blush.

"I... I don't think I can do that, it's just not in me."Ella said.

"Then you would have to wait for a long time when his many girls have turns."Bayonetta said making her frown."so think about it."

Riku was then next to Emma and Kitty who was taking pictures of them.

"Kitty we need to get ready to leave."Emma said.

"But come on a few pictures before we leave, this is so cool."Kitty said.

"Yeah, now I need to go and check on the others."Riku then leaves.

"Kitty why are you so interested in him?"Emma asked.

"Come on, he's so handsome and maybe you could find a new boyfriend."Kitty said.

"You do know theres more important things since we just lost a lof people we knew and second he's married, he has a ring on his hand."Emma said.

"Oh, well that's bad."Kitty said.

"No."Bayonetta then appears next to them."I just found something about him, he has a harem."that surprises the sisters."and heres my idea."she then whispers to them and Emma got surprised.

"Oh no, I ain't going to do that and neither will Kitty."Emma said and she walks away.

"Really, can you find another guy like him?"Bayonetta asked making her stop."you should think about it since he might be the best choice you'll get."

"She has a point."Kitty said and that made Emma think.

Jasmine was with Riku and she was picking up a few stuff from the trees and bushes like fruit.

"You know you're like a real outdoors man."Jasmine said.

"Thanks, I used to go camping with a friend I had a long time ago."Riku said.

"Oh, who was it?"Jasmine asked curious.

"Lara, that's her name."Riku said."we used to be together for a long time."

"So what happened?"Jasmine said.

"I moved away, we're from different worlds literally, maybe one day I'll see her again."Riku said.

He then puts his arm in front of her and she looks down to see a snake, it then goes at them but he grabs it but the neck and throws it away."and away with you."

"Well that was impressive."Jasmine said.

"I faced worse, now to get this back to camp since you wanted to make one final snack."Riku then brings the fruit with him.

Jasmine smiles while he leaves and then Bayonetta walks up behind her."well."Jasmine then jumps back."that was a interesting moment."

"Bayonetta, why are you even doing here?"Jasmine asked.

"I was just taking a walk, it seems you were getting close to Riku."Bayonetta said.

"Well it's interesting to see a guy that isn't scared of me."Jasmine said.

"Well that's good since."Bayonetta then whispers to her maing Jasmine blush.

"Oh whoa, that's a bit too much don't you think."Jasmine said.

"Oh come on, you'll never find a guy that would be like how you want."Bayonetta said and that made Jasmine think.

"Well I need time to think."Jasmine said.

"Well it better be fast since it's tonight."Bayonetta said making her stunned.

Gwen was sitting next to a cliff looking at the moon and she was thinking of what happened at the city.

**Flashback**

The city was on fire with many people with she and the girls running away, she then saw Duncan yelling at her from a distance."go now, while we distract them."he then gets hit by a beam destroying him, she then saw Another Decade being the one that did it.

Another Agito was making a pot of stew with Owen inside it."now this will be a tasty dish, with big fat."

"No!"Owen then runs away making Another Agito angry but then he got blasted turning him into dust and Another Agito looks up to see Another Wizard.

"Hey that was my meal, now who I'm going to eat."he then looks around and saw Chef and Chris tied up."good enough."he then takes Chef and puts him inside the pot.

Chris was then put on top of a target with many of the Ranger Sentries pointing they're weapons at him.

"So got anything to say?"Drakkon said.

"Yes, I'm Chris McLean and this was Total Drama Destruction."Chris then got blasted turning into dust.

**Flashback ends**

Gwen was crying and then she saw someone sit next to her and saw it was Riku."oh hey."

"Hey, so still sad about what happened?"Riku asked and she nodded."don't worry, one day they'll get what's coming for them, if you need someone to talk I can help."

She smiled and said:"thanks."

"You're welcomed."Riku then leaves her alone.

After a while Bayonetta appears next to Gwen and said:"so wanna do it?"

Gwen thinks about it and nodded."yes."

"Good, we'll be doing the game very soon."Bayonetta said.

**Note: Riku got more attention and yes all the girls there like him including Kelly and Blaineley since has Women that are way older than him, Amy and Sammy were shown but isn't stated they were killed what happened to them will be shown later, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 they want all the worlds not just certain ones true evil goes after all the worlds."**


	69. Chapter 68 Hide n Seek

**Chapter 68 Hide n Seek**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was waiting near a cabin and then saw Bayonetta going up to him so he asked:"are they ready?"

"Actually I came to tell you we have something special for this moment before we leave."Bayonetta said.

Riku stares at her and said:"please don't be anything kinky."

She giggles a bit and said."follow me."they then went to the docks to see everyone there and a lot looked nervous."now Riku we called you is that we have a special game."

"What game?"Riku asked.

"I call it, Hide, Seek n Bang."Bayonetta said and he got a bit worried."you'll have to go after the girls here while they go hide somewhere, then each one you'll find one you'll have to have sex with them."

"What?!"Riku said and he looks at the others with some blushing."you're kidding me, is this you're way to stack you're claim or something."

"Well you see we know that you must have a bunch of girls in you're harem and the girls just love you so this way you'll get to be with them and you'll get a special prize for claiming each one."Bayonetta said.

"Oh come on, I bet a lot of them are still in grieving for missing the guys they love, so isn't this too much for them."Riku said.

Zoey thinks what he said."yes, we lost a lot of people, but if this helps us move on then i'll do it."

Riku stares at her surprised and said:"okay, I didn't expect that, you're a very nice girl."that made her smile.

"Well than you won't mind running around naked."Bayonetta said shocking her."you see since you're all going to be banged so why not be naked already."

"Are you kidding me."Courtney said.

"No, so get butt naked."Bayonetta said.

They looks at each other and Gwen said:"okay this will be weird."

They then start to strip with Riku not being that affected after seeing so many of his girls strip for him to have sex it was nothing new, after they got naked with some hidding they're boobs with they're arms Bayonetta said:"now you'll go hide while Riku finds you and the ones that are banged will have to stick with Riku, now go."they then ran to the forest.

"Just great instead of getting out of here you made them play a game of hide n seek with me trying to bang them."Riku said.

"Of course, now."Bayonetta then takes of his clothes off using her hair.

"Hey."Riku said.

"Now go on, and remember you have to sleep with them, also look foward to you're prize and I'll be watching."Bayonetta then vanishes.

Riku sighs and just roll with it, the faster he does it the faster he can get them out.

The girls were hidding in the woods with Lindsay walking around."okay what was I supposed to do."she then thinks about it."oh yeah hide from Riku, but he's so nice and handsome, I wonder what his family is, does he have kids, will I be a good mom?"

Heather was hidding behind a tree watching her and she said:"why does that idiot stand in the middle of the woods thinking about that instead of hidding."

Lindsay was then grabbed from behind and saw Riku holding her."you know it's not much hidding if you're standing in the middle of the woods exposed."

"Oh, well I guess I got caught."Lindsay smiled and looks down getting surprised."wow you're big."

Heather blushes at what she said.

"Yes, now how should we start?"Riku asked her.

She then strokes his member."I could use my tomatos."she then kneels down and puts his member in between her breasts, she then rubs it up and down, then she licks the tip and starts to suck it.

Riku moans and said:"that's right Lindsay, now use you'e tongue."she then did it and he puts his hands on her head, he then made her go faster and then he came inside her mouth making her take it of and she gets blasted in the face and boobs getting covered by his semen.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to give me that much, can you call me baby."Lindsay said.

"Of course."He then lifts her legs up and puts his member near her pussy."are you ready baby?"

"Yes, do it."Lindsay said with a smile and he goes inside her making her moan.

He then starts to pound her and he said."Baby, you're so warm."

"Oh thank you."Lindsay said while moaning.

He then kisses her making them both make out and he went faster, he grabs her butt and rubbs her cheeks making her moan even more and he came inside of her.

Linday was breathing a bit hard and said:"that was amazing."he then gets up helping her up too.

"Now to find the others."Riku looks around.

Heather had a huge blush and feeling a bit wet, she then steps back and steps on a twig making a sound.

They then look at her making her run away, then she get tackled by Lindsay."what are you doing let me go."

"No can do, the rules say once you get caught you're banged so."Lindsay then goes behind her lifts Heather's legs up."wow you're wet you must have liked seeing us."

"No I didn't."Heather said.

She then saw Riku staring at her while on all fours."really."he then rubs her pussy making her moan."what you're body says is different."he then fingers her making her moan even more and he starts to suck on her nipples.

"Come on, you idiot stop."Heather said but he didn't stop.

"Just enjoy it Heather, I still remember what you did at Island, so."Lindsay then she fingers Heather too making her blush even more.

He then stops and said:"so Heather are you ready for you're turn."he then places his dick on top of her pussy.

"No way."Heather said.

"Yes."Lindsay said.

"The rules say I get to do it and you wanted it."Riku said.

Heather then gave up and Riku went inside her making her moan, he then pounds her while Lindsay was playing with Heather's boobs."see you like it."

Riku then makes out with her making her blush even more, she then smiles and goes op on top of his lap."yes, give me more cock."she then rides him while Lindsay licks his shaft, Riku kisses her again while grabbing her ass cheeks making her go faster, then he came inside of her making her moan, then Heather was sucking his dick to clean it up and he came inside her mouth and she swallows it all.

Riku then gets up with Heather being next to him along with Lindsay."now let's go."

They then walked together to find the others so Riku can take them home.

Carrie was behind a tree looking around and she hears a twig breaking making her look back to see Anne Maria, she looks at her and said:"what?"

"You scared me, I know we're doing this since we both like him but I'm nervous."Carrie said.

"Oh I see, you're chiken to do it."Anne Maria said.

"No, I don't think i can do it yet."Carrie said.

"Oh, you're still pure a girl."Anne Maria said."come on you're bound to give that away."

Then they saw Taylor come from a bush and said:"oh great, now where all here."

"You're the one that went this way, we can't be this group together it won't make that game interesting."Anne Maria said.

Then they heard a noise and Taylor said:"wait that sounds familiar."they then walk together slowly and peeked over a bush, they then got surprised to see Kelly getting fucked by Riku from behind while she puts her hands on a tree with Lindsay and Heather watching them.

"Damn you're tight."Riku said.

"I-It's been so long."Kelly said while moaning and he rubbed her boobs."yes, Riku give it to me, give it to this lonely widow."

"As you wish Kelly."Riku said and he went faster.

He then kisses her over his shoulders and he felt something."I'm about to come."

"Yes, give it inside me."Kelly said and he came inside her womb.

He then takes it off making her his semen leak out of her while she goes to her knees with a big smile."Oh Riku."

The girls were blushing and Taylor said:"I never seen this part of my mom."

"Looks like the stud turned her into a real milf."Anne Maria said.

"Let's just go."Carrie said.

"Not so fast."they looked behind to see Heather and Lindsay and Heather said:"you think you can just walk away, oh no you got caught so you'll be doing with him."

They then pushed them foward and they saw Kelly suck Riku dick to clean him and they looked at them.

"Oh Taylor so good you could join us."Kelly said.

"Oh no way, mom he's like into you."Taylor said only for Kelly go grab her.

"Oh no."Kelly brings her to Riku."If I'm in it your in it too."

Carrie and Anne Maria saw Taylor get banged by Riku on his lap while he jumps up and down she starts to go at the same time, Taylor then smiled and kisses Riku."oh yes, yes yes. go faster."Riku then came inside of her.

"My turn."Anne Maria said going foward.

She then shows his her butt."come on I know you want it."

He then goes up to her and feels her cheeks."man, you got a nice ass, only some of the girls have something like these."He then rubs his dick on her walls making her wet.

"Do it hun."Anne Maria said and he goes inside of her.

He then starts to fuck her while she moans each time, Carrie face was red as she watched Anne Maria get thrusted each time, he then turns her around and holds her up holding her up on her cheeks."do you like my butt?"

"Yes, it's so nice."Riku said while banging her.

He then went faster and she kisses him, then Riku came inside of her making her scream.

He then puts her down and looks at Carrie."nervous?"She nodded."how about a little slowly."

He then kisses her makking them holds each other, the othes watched them with they're bodies together then she lifts her leg up and Riku went inside her drawing blood, she then moans and Riku starts to pound her, he then puts her down to the floor to do it missionary style and she puts her legs around him.

"Yes, Riku, I love you."Carrie said.

He then came inside of her, then Carrie, Taylor and Anne Maria were now sucking his dick while taking turns, then he came on they're faces covering them, then the other three licked they're faces clean.

"Six down and a lot more to go."Riku said.

They heard a yell and saw Izzy going towards them swinging on a vine and she lands on Riku."that was hot, now it's my turn."

"It's hide and seek now tackle the guy."Heather said.

"Who care now."Izzy then rides Riku making her moan, Riku then pulls her down and took control pouding at her, she then turns him around getting the control and the wrestle with each other for a while while banging and they were on the side and Riku came inside of her."that was great."she then gets off and sucks his dick off."you know I always wanted kids, I wonder how they'll be like, I hope they'll be like me."

That made some of the girls worried and Heather said."I hope not."

He then came on her face and she giggles."nice, also I know another one."he then take sout a rope and throws it to another side dragging someone, then came Bridgette.

"Bridgette."Everyone else said.

She gets up and said:"alright, I get it I'll do it."she then goes up to Riku and starts to kiss him.

She then strokes his dick feeling how hard it is and goes to her knees, she then licks the tip and Riku slaps it against her face making her a but horny, she then starts to suck it."that's good Bridgette."Riku moans and he then holds her head making her go faster."I'm about to."he then came inside her making her cheeks get bigger.

She swallow its and sits down, Riku sits behind her and puts his hand on her crotch to rub it, she moans and said:"yes, yes, I love you're fingers."

How about you show him how you ride a board?"Izzy said.

Bridgette got up and goes on top of his dick pointing at her walls, she then came down making her moan, she rides him while she was moaming and he rubs her boobs."yes, I love it, this is a great wave."

He then kisses her making them make out with they're tongues and he came inside her making her scream, he then gets off her making her rest for a bit.

"Well how about we rest before we go after the others."Riku said and they agreed.

Bayonetta was watching them from a top of a tree and said:"this is going wonderful, I really hope you win Riku, I'm waiting for it."

**Note:the first part of the game and next will have the others, yes it's mostly lemons but with a total drama twist hidding around but next one will finish the game, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 some are dead while the ones in the island are alive with Sammy and Amy are unkwon about they're status and Scarlet was captured by Shocker and the rings Riku uses one and puts a jewel for each girl and if it's full he puts another and does the same, Guest X Ryuki will not get a dragon or beast since it's no different from his advent beasts instead it will be more warrior like." **


	70. Chapter 69 Hide n Seek 2

**Chapter 69 Hide n Seek 2**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Last time Riku got into a game by Bayonetta and is now playing a game of hide n seek with him trying to sleep with each of the girls for a prize that Bayonetta has for him, he already got 8 of the girls and still more to go.

Riku was sitting on the ground with the girls next to him and he then got up."okay it's time to go."

"Aw, but I wanted to cuddle more."Lindsay said.

"We have to go since I doubt those guys will stop goes to the other places."Heather said.

"Right, so let's go."Riku said and they walk foward.

On another part of the woods Emma and Kitty are together with Emma covering her parts with her hands and she heard a flash and looks to see Kitty taking pictures."please tell you're not going to post those."

"Of course not, they're for the memories here."Kitty said.

"Well first I can't believe you took you're phone with you and second if we're living with Riku who has kids please don't show them that."Emma said.

"I won't, looks like I don't have a signal be right back."Kitty then walks over to the other side.

"Hey Kitty."Emma said but she didn't respond."she just has to go, she might as well just bend over and call him out."she then goes to find her."hey Kitty where are you?"she then found Kitty's head sticking out of a bush with her having a weird face.

Kitty looks at her and said."oh, hey sis."she then grunts a bit.

"What are you doing?"Emma asked.

"Oh."she then holds back a grunt."just relaxing."

"It doesn't look like you're relaxing at all."Emma said and she stares at Kitty who was blushing.

She then looks at the bush and pulls it appart to reveal Riku on the other side shocking her and he was banging Kitty from behind.

"S-sorry I couldn't help it."Kitty said.

She then goes up to Riku and kisses him with Emma stepping back but Heather was behind her."where do you think you're going?"

"Oh no."Emma said.

"You said you wanted to participate and now you're trying to chicken out."Heather said.

"Oh how about this."Lindsay takes out a chicken hat.

"Okay where did you get that?"Heather asked.

"It was ain a box near a tree, it must be from when we first started here."Lindsay said.

"Still."Heather takes it and puts it on Emma's head."it's fitting here for those that try to chicken out."she then looks at Kitty who was smiling."also I think you're time ie about to start since Riku's almost finish."

"What?!"Emma said.

"Yes, yes."Kitty said and Riku came inside of her making her moan.

"You're turn."Lindsay said to Emma who was nervous.

Kitty was still kissing Riku and she looks at her sister."you'll love it, he's such an amazing lover, so do it chicken."she then did chicken sounds.

"Okay I will not stand that."Emma said and she walks up to Riku.

"Okay, I'm a little annoyed at this game too but if you're going to be in the harem I just have to accept it."Riku said.

"I know, it's just weird I thought they're would be a big wedding before I did it."Emma said and Riku kisses her."on second thought I don't mind."

The others were there watching and Anne Maria said:"then suck him."

"That's not how it works, theres steps before that."Emma said.

"Okay Chicken."Taylor said.

Riku then kisses her neck making Emma blush, she then strokes his member and he touches her boobs, Kitty giggles watching her sister be into it, Emma goes to her knees to look at Riku's shaft and licks it a bit, then she saw Lindsay suck his balls."hey."she then stopped.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."Lindsay then got pulled away by the others.

Riku sighs and said:"it's always like this."

"Well it's my turn."Emma then starts to suck him, she then uses her tongue and Riku pushes her head up and down making her go faster while she looks at him, he then came inside her mouth making her cheeks get bigger, she then takes it off and swallows it."okay, that was so much."

"Yes, but are you ready?"Riku asked her.

"Well, I guess."Emma said.

"Just do it."some of the girls said.

Then Emma and Riku were doing it missionary style with Emma moaning, then she looks Riku with a smile and he then came inside of her."oh my god."

"Well she's done, but we still have to find 10 more."Heather said.

"That shouldn't be too hard I saw two of them before."Izzy said then they look at her."what it's a game so it's not against the rules to know where some of them are."

Later Jasmine was on top of a tree looking around."this should be good enough as a look out and hidding spot, I don't think I can do it, Riku's cute and amazing, but doing it now is such so fast."she then heard a moan and said:"what's that."she then looks to her right and saw Blaineley getting banged by Riku with her arms and legs around with Ella next to them with the others around.

"Yes, Riku what am I?"Blaineley asked.

"You're Blainerific."Riku then kisses her.

"Yes I am."Blaineley said and he then came inside of her."that was amazing, you don't mind older women?"

"I had more of them with me, I think I don't."Riku said making her smile.

"Is it my turn my prince?"Ella asked with a dreamy smile.

"Of course."Riku puts Blaineley down and starts to kiss Ella, then he pushes her down."oh, Riku."

Jasmine's eye was twithcing seeing Ella get banged by Riku while she giggled at him kissing her neck."how can she do that, the princess that loves singing is not doing that."she was now blushing."how can they even do that."Riku was now holding Ella up while she sang while moaning and then he came inside of her.

"Okay I think it's time for me to go."Jasmine said and she tries to get off the tree.

"Spy."she then stopped and gets hit by a rock sending her down, she screams but then she gets caught by a vine and was now hanging upside down, then she saw the girls looking at her and Carrie said:"well that's a another one."

"Yeah, it was so cool Izzy."Kitty said.

"Thank you."Izzy said.

"So that's another one down the list, Riku."Heather said.

"You know, sometimes I think you girls are having way too much fun."Riku said walking up to them.

"Oh just sleep with her so we can go to our new home."Heather then kisses his cheek, she then saw they're looks."what, if I'm going to marry him I'm going to enjoy it."

"Okay, fine but can you cut me down?"Jasmine asked.

"How about he does it with you like that."Izzy said making her surprised.

"Oh no, I never did this kinky stuff."Jasmine said.

Riku kneels down to be next to her face."I know how you feel, the other girls back home did this to me all the time."

"I see, well I guess I can try but can it be slow."Jasmine said making Heather facepalm.

"Alright."Riku then kisses her making Jasmine happy.

"Will they hurry up."Heather said.

"I think it's nice of Riku doing that for Jasmine."Emma said.

He then gets up and Izzy said."hey how about you eat her walls while she has you're member."

Jasmine got surprised but said:"okay, I'll do it."

"Good because you would have gotten a chicken hat."Heather said.

Riku sighs a bit and starts licking her pussy making her moan, she then sees his member pointing at her mouth, she starts to suck it while Riku played with her butt, he then went faster with her using her tongue, then they both came at the same time, he then takes it off her mouth making her spill it out.

"Wow, she really took it all, until she let go."Izzy said.

"Well hello she's upside down."Taylor said.

He then unties her making her land on her back, Jasmine looks at Riku and said:"okay, that was something but I think we need to think of something else since you can carry me."but then Riku was now holding her by her legs banging.

"Wow he's strong."Heather said and they all agreed.

"Now that's hot."Anne Maria said.

Jasmine was moaming with her tongue out and a big smile."crikey, this is so good."

"Jasmine, I'm about to."Riku said.

"Don't stop."Jasmine said and he came inside of her making her scream, she then gets down and kisses Riku.

"Okay, so Jasmine's caught, and theres still Sky, Zoey, Dawn, Crimson, Courtney, Leshawna and Gwen."Emma said.

"That will be fast."Kitty said.

"Yeah if we can even find them."Heather said.

"Maybe we should check the cemetary."Lindsay said pointing at it making some of them worried.

"Crimson could be there."Carrie said.

"Oh yeah, goth girl."Taylor said and they walk towards it.

They were at the place with a fog covering the area and they were on different spots.

"Where is she?"Heather said.

"Crimson."Lindsay called out.

Riku walks around and sees a coffin closed, he then opens it and sees Crismon there with her arms crossed like a vampire, she then opens her eyes and grabs him."get in here.!she pulls him inside with the door closing behind him.

Carrie heard a sound and looks back."Riku."she looks around."where did you go?"

Kitty and Emma were together and Kitty heard a sound."what's that?"

"What?"Emma asked.

Hidding behind a grave was Leshawna and she said:"of all places I picked I pick this place, and worst of all Heather is here, nuh uh am I letting her catch me."then she was grabbed by Kitty and Emma.

"Well good thing it was us."Emma said but Leshawna saw that hat and laughed making her frown."it's not funny."

"Oh yeah chicken."Leshawna said and she did the chicken noises.

"How about we go find Riku."Kitty said.

They then walk to the group and Heather said:"well looks like you got caught and it wasn't even Riku."

"Still better since it wasn't you."Leshawna said making her frown."still where is that hunk?"

They heard a sound comming from a coffin and Lindsay said:"it's coming from there."

They then open it and saw Riku banging Crimsom there who had her limbs around him and they were making out, he then went faster and came inside of her.

They then look at them and Carrie said:"well he found Crimson."

"Whatever, having sex in this coffin."Crimson then smiled."was one of the greatest moments in my life."

They got out and Heather turned Leshawna around with her butt pointing foward."since you didn't like me finding you how about I present you to him."

"Oh come on."Leshawna said.

"Come on and get her Riku."Heather said.

"I'm not a dog and I had to do it so we can hurry up."Riku then goes up to Leshawna and grabs her butt.

He puts his member foward and stabs her making her scream, he then pounds her with Leshawna saying:"darn, this is so good."

"You're tight, but have a great ass."he then slaps her butt.

"Then how about these."she points at her chest making him grab them.

"They're great."he fondles them and he went faster inside of her.

They all watch them and he then felt it."i'm about to."he then came inside of her making Leshawna scream but she still smiled, she then kisses him.

Then she was now giving him a titfuck using her boobs on his member while sucking him off, then he came inside her mouth and she takes it out to get covered up on her face and boobs."damn sugar, you're really good."

"Thanks, now theres only five."Riku said.

"Oh I think I know one more."Leshawna said.

Courtney was walking around a cave and she then sits down."okay I should be safe here, theres no way they will find me, not even if thet guy tries to do it, I will never allow another brute, idiot, handsome."she then stops herself with a blush."what am I thinking, plus what am I even still naked."

"Maybe because you might like him."she then saw Leshawna.

"Oh please I'm a CIT."Courtney said.

"Oh please that doesn't matter, the world is doomed, so just give up."Leshawna said making her sad."also I was caught."

"What?!"Courtney said and she saw the others come in."oh come on."

"Hey I don't like it as much as you do, normally I prefer a date first."Riku said.

"Well were going to do it my way, so you better listen."but she got caught off with a pressure point, she holds her neck and starts to laugh failing to the floor.

"Wow, what did you do?"Izzy said.

"Pressure point, my mother taught me."Riku said.

"Okay, you win."Courtney said.

He then goes on top of her an starts to bang with her with moaning, they girls chuckled and Courtney smiled enjoying the feeling, she then puts her limbs around him and said."yes, come on I know you can go faster."he then does it while kissing her and playing with her boobs, he then came inside of her."how dare you."

"Hey it was bound to happen."Riku said and he got off her.

She then sits on his lap and looks at him in the eyes, then she smiled and kissed him.

"Okay, we need to find the other three."Heather said.

"Well thanks for ruining the moment."Courtney said.

They went ouside and found Dawn sitting on a rock near the ocean.

"What, you're not even hidding."Courtney said.

Dawn looks at them and said:"oh I got tired so I gave up."

"That's against the rules of this game, I bet the witch will not like it."Heather said.

"Well isn't this good for us."Carrie said.

"Let's just get this over with."Riku said.

Dawn lies down with her legs up and Riku takes her, they watched as Riku banged her while kissing Dawn.

"Okay that girl really wanted that."Leshawna said.

"Lucky."Lindsay said.

After some time he came inside of her making Dawn moan."I could feel our auras being the same."

They then were walking around the woods and Riku heard a sounds next to him inside a bush, he stops and then puts his arm in and came out Sky and Zoey.

"Oh hey Riku."Zoey said.

"Well were caught."Sky said.

"Well that was fast."Emma said.

Zoey looks at Riku and kisses him with Sky watching with a blush, she then walks back but Heather stops her."Oh no you don't, you leave you get a chicken hat while getting it."

"Alright."Sky said.

They heard moaning and saw Zoey on his lap while ridding his member while he played with her boobs, then she kisses him and he went faster and came inside of her.

"You're next."Heather said to Sky.

Then after that they got surprised to see Sky on the floor with one leg over Riku's shoulder while he was banging her, she was moaning and Courtney said."okay she's really flexible."

Sky then did a handstand while Riku banged her from the front and he came inside of her making her scream, he then takes it out making it spill on her face and she said:"wow that was amazing."

Then Zoey and Sky were licking his dick and Zoey sucks it before Sky did the same, Riku then came on they're faces making them smile.

"Yeah, he's amazing."Zoey said.

"Now theres only Gwen."Riku said.

"Found her."Izzy said making them look at her, she then points foward and they saw Gwen at the docks sitting there.

Gwen was looking at the moon and she heard a noise and looks back to see Riku."well you took you're time."she then looks to see the others."so you saved me for last."

"Don't let it get over you're head."Heather said.

"So shall we get started?"Riku asked.

"Yes."Gwen then kisses him and stands up, he then tounches her crotch making her moan and she jerks him off, she then kneels down and sucks him off making Riku moan and he puts his hands on her head, she then uses her tongue to lick it and massages his balls, then he came inside her mouth making her swallow it all.

She takes it off and said:"wow you're still that strong."

"After so many girls you get used to it."Riku said.

Then he banged her doggy style and she was moaning with a big smile."yes, go harder Riku, give it to me."

"As you wish."Riku then went faster inside of her making her put her head on the ground.

Then they switched the position for her lying on her back and he did it missionary style, he then kisses her making them make out while he banged her and he came inside of her.

They then seperated and Gwen said:"that was worth it."

"Congratulations."they then saw Bayonetta appear."you won."

"Okay, after all of this what was the prize?"Riku asked.

She giggles and said:"me."that surprises them and she got naked."you get to have a chance with all of this."

"Are you kidding me, you tricked in order to have sex with you."Riku said.

"Don't be like that you loved it and they loved it too."Bayonetta said with the girls blushing."now let's go."she goes up to him and kisses Riku with her hair covering them both in a orb.

"Wow could she do that?"Lindsay asked.

"Forget that what about that?"Gwen said and they saw magic circle appearing.

In the orb Riku saw they were in a purple void."okay where are we?"

"In a dimension I made, now no more talking."Bayonetta said and she starts to suck him off.

On the outside the girls saw the circles made clones of Riku shocking them.

"Oh looks more Rikus."Lindsay said.

"With what girl thinks I think she did this for us to have our fun."Leshawna said.

Then all the Riku made them to suck them off with the irls enjoying it, Bayonetta was on top of Riku while he licked her pussy and she suck his dick, then he came inside her mouth with the clones did the same.

She gets up licking her mouth."my you taste wonderful now let us become one my love."

She was then on his lap while they banged with her moaning, on the outside the girls were getting banged from behind and another set of clones put they're members on they're butt holes making them moan even more, Bayonetta was then getting fucked from behind by Riku while he played with her boobs, the girld were then sucking off another set of clones while the first two were still banging them from behind, then Bayonetta was ridding Riku with him sucking her boobs making her moan, the out the outside the clones were having sex with the girls in many positions with some even getting titfucks.

"Yes, yes, oh Riku."Bayonetta said while rubbing her boobs.

"I'm about to come."Riku said.

"Yes, give it inside of me, I want it."Bayonetta said and he climaxed inside of her making her scream, then on the outside the clones did the same inside the girls covering them all up.

Then Riku and Bayonetta came back and Riku saw the girls on the floor but the clones were gone."okay what happened?"

"Tell that witch that she made clones of you to sleep with us."Heather said.

"Wait, what?!"Riku said looking at Bayonetta.

"Don't worry, they wanted they're own fun so I did it, now get washed and be prepared were going home."Bayonetta said.

Later Riku and the girls went back to his home dressed up and Natsumi was there.

"Riku, you brought even more."Natsumi said.

"Hi."Lindsay said.

"Sorry for barging in."Gwen said.

"Was there a good reason?"Natsumi asked.

"They're world was conquered by Shocker."Riku said.

"Okay, I'll calm down, since I want to live a full life."Natsumi then leaves.

"She seems nice."Gwen said.

"Yes, now I guess I should introduce you to the others."Riku said and they went to meet the other girls.

**Note:Riku and the girls came back to his house, now the girls are safe in his house and will meet the others, now to answer the reviews:"Mps5533 maybe he will get them, KarmaChaos5 no sorry, Guest X if he goes Red Eyes would have to be in his storngest form to even face Acnology."**


	71. Chapter 70 Moonscar

**Chapter 70 Moonscar**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After the girls from the island joined Riku's family they got along with Courtney trying to put some rules on his kids but Scanty and Kneesocks always got into a war with her since that's they're job, Taylor was a bit of a brat but Natsumi put her in line using the pressure point and she scared her, Margaret and Crimson were friends and so on.

Riku woke up from his bed and saw it was morming, he looks to his side to see Gwen sleeping next to him and he smiled, she then got up and said:"well good morning."

"Morning."Riku kisses her and they got dressed.

They went outside and saw Courtney arguing with Scanty and Kneesocks."looks all I'm saying is that they should have a proper education."

"Yes, but were the ones giving them, I don't want them to have some lack of education of some bad teachers."Scanty said.

"They're at it again."Gwen said.

"All morning."they saw Heather next to Sylvia at the table having tea."and we were just a nice cup of tea."

"Hey Shampoo did you see crunchie?"Lindsay asked and she shrugged, then they saw Felicia running away with it in her mouth."hey come back."they chased after her.

Ella comes out and said:"who wants to have a walk with a enchanting song?"

"Me, me."the girls came and they went with Ella while she chuckles.

"Well they all seem to be having fun."Riku then sees something at the front door, he does outside and sees a trunk there with a note."what's this?"he takes the note and reads it."dear Riku, I hope you enjoy these little friends, they were made by a man known as Andre Toulon along with a few extra ones, they will help you on you're journey while some of them are in need of some help since I had to restore and find them - Zelretch."Riku got surprised and looks at the trunk."I wonder what that Vampire found."he then brings it in.

He puts it in the living room with his parents and some of the girls there.

"What's inside?"Natsumi asked.

"Were about to find out."Riku then opens it, it then revealed many puppets inside."puppets."he then picks up one that had a white face and a long coat and hat, the puppet also had a blade and hook for hands.

"It's cool."Crimson said looking at it.

He looks a the others and found they're names Blade, Pinhead, Tunneler, Jester, Leech Woman, Six Shooter, Torch, Shredder Kahn, Ninja, Dr. Death and Decapitron with another set being on a secret compartment, these were Mephistopheles, Cyclops, The Mortician and Madam Adon.

Riku puts Blade, Pinhead, Tunneler, Jester, Leech Woman, Six Shooter, Torch, Shredder Kahn, Ninja and Dr. Death on a table to look at them.

"These are so weird but still pretty cool."Izzy said.

Medea looks at them and said:"something is strange about them."

Riku looks back at the trunks and found a diary and another note, he takes it and reads it for a while, he then got surprised and said:"they're alive."

"What?"They all got surprised.

"This diary belonged to they're creator Andre Toulon, it seems he found a way to give his puppets life so he transfered the souls of his friends into them even the puppet Leech Woman is his wife."Riku said making them gasp."Decapitron seems to be a special case so let's leave him out and the others don't even have souls yet, since the second note is from that vampire troll saying that these guys either lost they're soul or never had one."he points at the group of Mephistopheles, Cyclops, The Mortician and Madam Adon.

"So how do you bring to life?"Gwen asked.

Riku looks inside the trunks and pulls out a syringe, he then takes out a green vial and said:"this is how, the first way a spell from egypt but."he takes out the parchment."It's in old egpytian so this vial contains the way to bring them to life."he then puts some in the syringe and injects them insde the back of the puppets necks one by one.

He puts back on the table and everyone waited, then they started to move and looks at Riku.

They got surprised and Riku said:"hello there, my name is Riku and I'm the one that woke you all up."they all nodded with Jester spinning his face making a smile."can I count on you all to help me?"they nodded again."good."

He then looks at the other group and said:"these ones I'm going to need a way to find a soul that I could put to make them work."

"Until then it's time for something special Lapis."Medea looks at her and she nodded.

They then went alone confusing them and Riku said:"where are they going?"he then sees Hewie smelling the puppets."hey Hewie leave them alone."he sees Jester with a scared face.

Medea and Lapis were inside a room that had a blue circle on it, Lapis takes out a glass tube that had Riku's hair and she puts it on the circle.

"Are you ready?"Medea asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I need to do this."Lapis said and she puts her hand on the floor.

The circle glowed and made a bright light that covered the room, they then saw a small bundle of cloth, then they heard crying and Lapis grabbed it to see a small blue baby girl with short hair."my baby, there there."the baby then stopped crying and she smiled.

They then went outside and everyone saw the baby making them amazed.

"She's so cute Lapis, what's her name?"Elizabeth asked.

"Her name is Moon."Lapis said with a smile.

"Can I hold her?"Riku asked and she gave him Moon."hey there, I'm you're daddy."Moon looks at him and smiled, Leech woman was on his shoulder and smiled seeing the baby.

Later they put Moon on the nursery with the others and Riku had to go to another world, Medea was with him this time in her casual clothes and Gwen decided to come surprising them.

"Are you sure?"Riku asked.

"Of course, I don't mind going."Gwen said and she saw him bringing the trunk."you're even taking you're puppet friends."

"Yeah, they wanted to come so I decided to take them, plus you never know."Riku said.

They then went inside the door and arrived to the next world, Tsukasa saw them leave and then he saw Ranma and Kisara go up to him."Let me guess you want to go on you're own?"

"Yeah I want to go back to my old world and get soem payback."Kisara punches her palm.

"I see, well I can send you both there but remember you'll have to make it quick since without Riku I need to take you there and I'm needed in other things."Tsukasa said.

"Hey don't worry."Ranma said.

With Riku and the others they were in a market while looking around, and Gwen said:"were in Louisiana."

"Yeah, it's new from where were used to go."Riku said.

Medea looks around and they sit next to a bench."maybe we could find a place to stay, maybe even see somewhere with mistery."

"Maybe I can help."they then saw a woman with long black hair with a red tie headband, a red vest over a lavender t-shirt, and a red skirt and she was carrying a bag with groceries."my name is Lena, I know a place called Moonscar island and it's said to be haunted."

"Haunted, interesting my name is Riku and these are Gwen and Medea."Riku said.

"It might be cool to see."Gwen said.

"It is, I can take you there after I finish getting a few things."Lena said and she looks at Riku with a smile.

"It won't be a bother to us."Riku said.

She then looks at the trunks and asked."is that you're luggage?"

"Oh this, no is simply a collection I found, they're really interesting items."Riku said.

"I see, maybe when we arrived you could show me them."Lena said.

"Well how about we make it quick then."Gwen said.

"Of course."Lena then leaves them.

"Theres something strange about her."Medea said.

"Really what?"Gwen said.

"We'll just have to wait and see but be prepared."Medea said and they nodded.

Later Lena took them on her pickup truck, the girls took the back to let Riku go in front even if he offered them the seat but they rejected it, Riku looks outside the window and Lena said."you'll love it there it's quite beautiful, so what do you do Riku?"

"I'm a photographer."Riku said.

"Really, you must really good."Lena said.

"Well it's been in my family like my mother and father own a studio."Riku said.

"You must be really happy with them."Lena said.

"Yes, but I like traveling since I like seeing the beauty of the world."Riku said making her look at him.

They then arrived at a ferry and a man was there waiting for them."why miss Lena it seems you brought guests."

"Yes Jacques, they're interested in seeing Moonscar island."Lena said.

"I see, well I should warn you anyone that goes in that bayou never comes out."Jacques said.

"We dealt with worse."Riku said and the girls walk around.

"Well you're a brave one."Jacques said.

Lena the stands next to the railing with the sun next to her, Riku looks at the image and takes out his camera, she looks at him and said:"excuse me."

"Could you please sit on the railing?"Riku asked.

"Oh sure."She then did it.

Riku then puts the camera foward and took the picture, then it came out and devoloped."well I must say it's ready."he then shows it to her letting her see the light shine behind her.

"It's amazing."Lena said.

"Thank you, you're a beautiful woman Lena so it made it better."Riku said making her blush.

"Oh thank you."Lena said.

Jacques saw that from his cabin and said:"well he's quite the charmer."

The girls saw that and Gwen said:"well I'm a little jealous she got her picture."

"Well Riku likes taking them."Medea said.

Later they arrived at the island and Lena drives them to the place, they then arrived at the house and saw it was a mansion and the group was surprised to see many cats around.

"Well who lives here must really like cats."Gwen said.

They then arrived at the entrance and they got out, Riku then saw a woman with blonde hair waering a blue dress come out.

"Lena who are these people you brought?"she asked.

"Miss Lenoir these are tourists that wish to see a haunted house."Lena said.

"So you decided to bring them here."she said.

"We sorry for coming without warning miss Lenoir."Medea said.

"Well I can assure you that this house is haunted by the ghost of Morgan Moonscar."Lenoir said.

"I see, well shall we talk more about the place, this seems very old."Riku said.

"It has been in my family for generations and we have the hottest hot peppers in all of Louisiana."Lenoir said.

"I see."Riku said and they went inside.

They were at a living room and they sat in a few chairs with Gwen standing up, Lenoir takes out a book from shelf and shows Riku it."this was the famous pirate Morgan Moonscar, the scar on his eye it was he was known for."

"I see, thank you miss Lenoir."Riku said.

"Please call me Simone."Simone said and she looks at the trunk."Lena said you like to collect items."

"Yes, I do."he then opens it up."these are special since they belonged to a man that many don't know."he then takes out Jester.

"A Puppet."Simone said.

"Yes, this was made by a man known as Andre Toulon, I read his dairy back home and it said he was known for making Stringless puppets."Riku said.

"Amazing, he must have been a talented man."Lena said.

"Yes, his little puppets could have been really magical to those that he entertained."Simone said.

"Yes, this is Jester and he has a lot more that he made."Riku said and he takes out Kahn."This is Kahn and this is."he then takes out Six Shooter."Six Shooter."

Lena giggled a bit and said."is it because of the six arms."

"Yes, his dairy said that he wasn't a fan of the nazis so he made this one shoot a puppet of Hittler."Riku said.

"He must be either brave or stupid to go against them, but I will not judge his work."Simone said.

"I bet you must be hungry."Lena said.

"Well I could eat."Gwen said.

"Then come I'm making some gumbo."Lena said.

Riku puts the puppets back in the trunk and follows them but he wonders how the others are doing.

In a different world Kenichi and Miu were walking together on the streets and then they stopped to see Kisara looking at them with a smirk.

"Kisara."Miu said.

"Well if it isn't the cow."Kisara said.

Kenichi's masters were close by and Kenichi said:"hey what happened you vanished after the last tiem we saw each other."

"Let's say I got a new group."Kisara said and Ranma goes next to her."also I think you know my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!"they said.

"Uh yeah, got a problem?"Ranma said.

"Oh no, but why did you come back?"Miu asked.

"I came to settle the score."Kisara said.

"What last time you didn't even stand a chance."Miu said but then got surprised when Kisara took the same stance as Cammy."what, that's not you're normal one."

"I trained with the best."Kisara said and Ranma smirked.

Now Kisara will face Miu one more time to test her training, will she succeed and will Riku be able to find what's going on the island find out next time.

**Note: Riku's in Scooby Doo movie zombie island, while Ranma and Kisara went back to her world, the Puppets from Puppet Master are here with a few extra ones who don't have souls being Mephistopheles, Cyclops, The Mortician and Madam Adon who lost they're souls or in the case of Mortician and Madam Adon didn't have one so they need new ones now to answer the reviews:"Guest X second game and KarmaChaos5 well here they are back in that world for a short time."**


	72. Chapter 71 Kisara's rematch

**Chapter 71 Kisara's rematch**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Last time Riku went with Gwen and Medea into a new world where he met two kind ladies that offered him a place to stay in they're house that's haunted while Ranma and Kisara went back to her world to settle a score with Miu.

Kisara was staring at Miu who then got into a stance as well, Miu was observing the stance Kisara was in and thought: her stance is much different from last time, I don't know how but she changed so much since the last time.

Kisara then charges at her and she was close to Miu who got surprised, she then goes to block for a kick but Kisara hits her in the face with a knuckle pushing her back, Miu rubs her cheek and was surprised.

"What you expected me to just kick at the first go, sorry but I found two teachers of my own and they're awesome."Kisara said.

Akisame thinks about her stance and said:"the way she fights is more of an american style."

"Oh yeah like a soldier."Apachai said."that means one of her teachers is one."

Kisara then charges at her and did a fast kick at Miu who blocks it but then dodges a punch from her, Miu fights back but Kisara dodges her attacks much easier and they threw punches and kicks at each other, Miu jumps back and got surprised when Kisara jumped to the air in a cannonball style.

"What, how is she going to attack like that?"Kenichi said.

"Just watch."Ranma said.

Kisara got close and then she punches Miu in the face, pushing her back.

"Amazing, she unfolded herself at the last minute to deliver a powerful blow."Kensei said.

Kisara did the same trick making Miu guard her face but Kisara kicked her in the gut making Miu grunt.

Miu then saw Kisara charging at her and she then blocks a punch and grabs her arm."got you."

"No."Kisara smirks and then jumps to her shoulders with her legs around her neck."I got you."she then throws Miu behind her.

"Miu!"Kenichi said.

"Go get her Kisara."Ranma cheered for her.

Miu then jumps to the air but to her shock Kisara appears next to her."nice try."she then throws Miu back to the floor, Miu got up and saw Kisara land on the ground and crouches down a bit, Miu then charges at her and goes for a kick only for Kisara to jump up and kicks her down with her heel.

Miu backed away and then gets goes for a flying kick only to see Kisara with her arms crossed around her body and she spins around, he avoided the attack going to her side and Kisara did one of Cammy's moves the Quick Spin Knuckle hitting Miu away.

Miu got up and said:"how did you get this strong, how could have trained you to become this good?"

"Why should I tell you, just the fact I'm able to beat you is pretty good for me cow, in fact let me show the special move one of my teachers taught me."Kisara then charges at her with Miu getting ready, she then jumps up with her legs pointing foward and her arms crossed together then she spins around."spiral arrow."

Miu got surprised the speed she's coming at her so she dodges at the last minute and Kisara lands behind her, Miu then felt something on her cheek and sees a bit of blood coming out."she hit me."

"She turned her entire body into a arrow which made her attack much stronger."Kensei said.

Miu turns around and saw Kisara doing the same attack only faster, she hits Miu in the gut but then she kicks her in the body and face."Spin drive smasher."she then kicks Miu in the chin sending her to the floor.

Kenichi runs next to Miu and holds her up."Miu."

"She beat me."Miu looks at Kisara who got highfived by Ranma."I can't believe it."

Kenichi looks at them and said:"how could you come here and hurt Miu."

"Hey she accepted the challenge so get over it."Kisara said.

"Unless you want round two?"Ranma steps foward.

"I will defeat you."Kenichi said and he goes into stance.

"Let's try my first style."Ranma goes into his wolf fang fist.

"The way he looks like now is a wolf."Apachai said.

"Yes, let's see how this young one does."Akisame said.

Ranma charges at Kenichi who charged back, they then start to throw punches and kicks at each other with Ranma's style being more viscious, Kenichi blocked many of the attacks and tried to do the strongest combo only for Ranma to dodge the first attack and jumps away in a crouching position.

Ranma got up and said:"not bad, you gotten a lot better."

"You might as well give up, the styles I learned surpasses that one."then Kenichi stopped when Ranma went into Ryu's stance.

"Another stance."Kensei said and the masters got surprised.

"Kisara's not the only one that was trained, I met someone that became my teacher too."Ranma smiled remembering the times he trained with Ryu."now let me show you the skills I earned."he then charges at Kenichi.

He then throws many punches and kicks pushing Kenichi back since this style was much different, Ranma then grabbed Kenichi and did a judo throw sending him back but he recovered.

"This style, it uses many different parts of other styles and combines them."Akisame said.

Kenichi charges at Ranma who did a focus attack, Ranma then strikes him sending Kenichi back who held his chest, Ranma then appears in front of Kenichi surprising him and did uppercut."shoryuken." he sent Kenichi to the air and he looks down to see Ranma jump."tatsumaki senpuu kyaku."Ranma did the spinning kick hitting Kenichi to the ground.

Kenichi got up hurt and tired and looks at Ranma how landed."I won't give up, I will fight to the very end, I know you're looking down at me and think you can scare me."

"What with killer intent."Ranma said surprising him."no, my master told me theres a true way to fight and I was able to achieve it thanks to him."Ranma closes his eyes and he was then covered by a aura, Kenichi knew something was going to happen so he needed to stop it, he tries to punch Ranma only for him to dodge the attack, Kenichi then saw Ranma get a white aura around him and he opens his eyes to see them glow.

His teachers were shocked to see the power with Akisame sweating."he, he achieved a state of mind that many masters could only dream off, it's like he rejected the darkness inside of him and pushed it away for this new power."

Miu was shocked to see it and Ranma then punches Kenichi in the chest sending him to the floor, Ranma looks at his own arm and could still feel it, then it vanished and he saw Kenichi get up on one knee."it's over."

"You beat me, looks like I didn't know what I got myself into, could you teach me how to do that?"Kenichi asked.

"No."Ranma said shocking him."this style should never be taught that easily, my master told me that so I won't do it."He then walks away.

Kisara follows him and she said:"you kicked butt out there."

"Yeah, but now I think it's time for us to go."Ranma said.

"Yeah, I still have training to do."Kisara said.

After a while someone came in front of them surprising Kisara."Freya."it was Freya her old member.

"So you came back think you can just leave without anything happening to you."Freya brings out her staff.

Ranma was about to go but Kisara stopped him."no let me, I have to do this."she goes foward and goes into Cammy's stance.

She then charges at her and kicks at her making Freya block the attack but she then hits her away with her staff."you think leaving us for some boy makes you stronger, you're still only a weakling."then she got surprised when she saw Kisara change her stance to that of Chun-Li's."what you're stance, it's different know."

"I had two teachers and this one is one of my favorites."Kisara then puts her arms back and closes her eyes.

Freya charges at her and she attacks only for Kisara opening her eyes and striking her in the gut, Freya grunts and steps back, then she saw Kisara charging at her with a kick making her get her staff ready only for Kisara to send multiple kicks shocking her."Hyakuretsukyaku."Freya blocks two of them but then gets overpowered and got hit multiple times in the body and face.

"How did she get this strong?! Freya thought and she gets kicked to the air.

"Spinning bird kick."Kisara then does the move being upside down and rotating and she hits Freya in the face sending her to the floor.

Kisara lands next to Ranma and Freya goes charging at her from behind, Kisara then turns around and puts her hands on Freya's gut making her look down, Kisara looks up with a smirk and her hands started to glow."kikoken."she then shoots the energy blast sending her to the floor with her thinking how did she even do that.

"Now we can go."Kisara said and she and Ranma walked away with her holding his arm.

With Riku and the others they finished eating Lena gumbo while they were at the table.

"You know Lena you're a pretty good cook."Riku said.

"Why thank you."Lena said with a smile.

A white cat jumped to Simone's arms and she pets it.

"Well it's nice of you to offers us dinner Simone, but is it okay if we stayed here?"Medea asked.

"Please it's the least we can do."Simone said.

A cat smells Riku and hisses a bit.

"Do you have a dog?"Simone asked.

"Oh yeah, Hewie he's like one of the pets we have back home."Riku said."he belongs to a girl that is with us."

Simone saw the ring and said:"So you're married?"

"Oh this, well yes."Riku said making Lena sad.

"How about you tell him about us?"Gwen said.

"Gwen shush."Riku said.

"What is she talking about?"Lena asked.

"It's nothing."Riku said.

Simone narrows her eyes and said:"I think it's better you tell us."

"He has a harem."Gwen said surprising them.

"Gwen!"Riku said.

Lena then smiled while Simone said:"I see so you're one of those men."

"Hey, I didn't pick to get a harem that was my first wife's idea."Riku said.

"So that's what happened, well let us talk about this another time."Simone said and she then shows them to they're rooms.

Riku enters his with Simone entering it as well."this is where you'll be sleeping."

Riku saw her go up to a window holding her cat, he saw the light shine on her so he takes a picture surprising her."what is that meaning of that?"

"Sorry, but the way you were in that position made want to take one."he then shows her the picture.

"Oh, well you have a talent."Simone said.

"Thank you, you're a beauty of a woman."Riku said looking at the picture surprising her."would you want one?"

"That is fine, I'll be taking my leave."she then leaves the room, after she closes the door she walks away and looks at her cat."why does that make me happy of what he said."and her cat meowed.

Riku then puts the puppets on a shelf and said:"you guys might need to help out since Medea sensed something strange.

"Ahh."Blade said.

"Ohhh."Jester said.

"Good, we can never be too careful."Riku said.

**Note:Kisara and Ranma were able to defeat Miu and Kenichi and Kisara even defeated Freya, Riku hanged out a bit more with Simone and Lena and now both of them being interested in Riku, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 maybe and Guest X I nevr saw Grizzy."**


	73. Chapter 72 The Gang is here

**Chapter 72 The Gang is here**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku spent two days there in the world with Lena and Simone along with Gwen and Medea, he enjoyed his time and Lena and Simone seemed to enjoy being with him, like they liked to asked if he could take they're pictures which he didn't mind, he has seen Lena talk with Gwen and Medea making him wonder what they were talking.

Riku was at the halls standing next to a window looking out, he saw the gardner of the place Beau, he was always grumpy most likely becasue of the work.

Riku then saw Simone walk up to him and he said:"oh Simone, how are you doing today?"

"I just came to see how you were doing, Lena went out again to get some food."Simone said.

"I see, would you like to talk or want another photoshoot?"Riku asked.

Simone smiles and goes up to him:"actually maybe I would request a more private one."she was up to his face."Gwen and Medea are nice ones but for this one I would like for to be alone."she goes foward but then stopped when they heard a noise making them look outside, they saw Lena coming back with a van following her.

"Hey Lena's back."Riku said and Simone grunted a bit since her moment was ruined.

Gwen was standing next to the door drawing the view and she saw Lena."hey Lena."she waves at her with Lena waving back.

Then from the van came a dog chasing the cats surprising Gwen."whoa."he then saw him go towards Beau."Beau look out."but he got hit by the dog, then she saw a group coming out of the van two guys and two girls.

"My cats."Simone runs down stairs with Riku following her.

They went outside with the white cat jumping to her arms, then the dog got surprised and tries to stop himself but he crashes into her.

"Miss Lenoir."Lena runs up to her with Riku picking her up.

"Who brought this, this, dog."Lenoir demanded.

"Dog, where?"The dog said.

"I'm terribly sorry, we should have held on to him better, I'm Daphne Blake of coast to coast."Daphne said.

"Like that news show."Gwen said since before they came here they saw a news report from a tv at a nearby shop.

"Yes."Daphne said.

"We do not have television on my island."Simone said."Lena what are they doing here?"

"It's all my fault miss Lenoir, I heard these folks wanted to see a real haunted house."Lena said.

"So you brought them here just like Riku and his friends."Simone said.

"But you're house is simply beautiful Ms Lenoir, isn't it Fred?"Daphne asked him.

"Picture perfect."Fred said.

"Yes I agree."Riku said with Gwen and Medea walking to his side, he walks up to them and offers his hand."my name is Riku."

"Fred Jones."Fred shakes his hand.

"I'm Velma."Velma said.

"Like I'm Shaggy."Shaggy said.

"Scooby dooby doo."Scooby said.

"I'm Gwen."Gwen said.

"and I'm Medea."Medea said.

"Say just how old is the house?"Fred asked.

"It's been in my family for generations."Simone said."It was a pepper plantation. Some of the hottest peppers in Louisiana grow on this island."

Shaggy laughs and said:"We've hit the proverbial chili pepper jackpot."

"So, Ms. Lenoir, is your house really..."Velma said.

"Haunted? Yes. It is an old house with a restless spirit. You're welcome to look around, if you'd like."Simone said.

"Would we ever! Do you mind us taping?"Daphne said.

"No, of course not. In fact, I'd be most flattered."Simone said with most of them going up the stairs."But, you'll have to do something about your... dog"

"Food always keeps Scooby occupied."Shaggy said.

"If it will keep him from chasing my cats, you're welcome to my kitchen."Simone said.

"So Gwen how long have you been here?"Velma asked her.

"Oh two days, Lena told us about this place and we came to see it."Gwen said.

"Did you see any ghosts?"Daphne asked.

"I have felt a cold sensantion which is normaly the sign of a ghost."Medea said.

Later Simone showd the group the house with Shaggy and Scooby went to the kitchen, Riku went to get a his trunk to make a show since these guys really liked mysteries, he then heard a scream and goes down to see the entire group there, there was writting on the wall saying Get Out."what happened?"

"The guys screamed and saw writting on the wall by a ghost."Gwen said.

"Quick get a shot."Daphne said and she goes next to the wall with Fred filming her and Simone."Here we are in Ms. Simone Lenoir's kitchen, where we've had our first encounter with supernatural spirits of Moonscar mansion. You can feel the chill in the air."then a gust a wind blows her hair."Cut! Who opened a window?"

Riku then saw the writting now had Beware."no one, look."

"Wow! Is this great stuff or what?"Daphne said excited.

"Well she seems happy."Gwen said.

"Yeah."Shaggy said with him and scooby hidding inisde a closet.

"The haunting might just be starting. After sundown, the ghosts get more restless."Simone said.

Velma knocks on the wall and said:"This seems pretty solid."

Daphne was taking care of her hair."Keep rolling, Fred. Maybe we'll have another ghostly manifestation."then Fred moves the camera to the side."Freddy, I'm over here!"

"It's Velma."Fred said and they saw her levitating in the air."We've been levitated before, and there's always a magnet or wires somewhere."

"No wires here, Fred."Velma said.

"A real case of levitation! This just gets better and better."Daphne said.

"Maybe from where you're standing."Velma pulls down her skirt."Anybody want to try getting me down?"

"Here let us help."Medea said and she and Gwen pulled her down just in time before she fell to the floor.

"Thanks."Velma said.

Later they went to chekc the fotage in the same place where Simone showed Riku the story about Morgan Moonscar and they saw the footage again with Fred darkening the image, then they saw a ghost there of a pirate.

"It's the ghost of Morgan Moonscar."Simone said.

"He's like the one from the book."Riku said.

"Yes."Simone then shows them the book with the image."he was a terrible pirate."

"Come on it must be just a hologram."Fred said.

"You shouldn't judge spirits as all fake."Medea said.

"Yes, there are things in this world that you can't explain."Riku said.

"Say Riku why are you so interested in the spirits here?"Velma asked.

"Well I'm a photographer so I like traveling around the world and collect a few things."Riku said.

"Oh so you came to take a picture of the ghost then."Daphne said.

"It would be a interesting catch."Riku said.

"Say Riku why don't you tell them about that story you told me and Miss Simone?"Lena said.

"What story?"Velma asked.

"The one about a puppeteer."Simone said.

"Yes,"Riku pulls up his trunk."you see in my travels I found something very interesting and unique, I found a man that was forgotten by time but has a interesting story, a man known as Andre Toulon."

"Andre Toulon?"Velma asked.

"So what was he known?"Daphne asked.

"Andre Toulon was puppeteer but he was unique since he had stringless puppets."Riku said.

"Stringless puppets, they must have been animatronic."Fred said.

"I don't think so."Riku opens up the trunk and takes out Jester.

"Wow."Daphne said and they look at him.

"Yes, these are one of Andre Toulon's puppets Jester, I know he exists since I found his dairy, a shame I couldn't bring it for it's own safety being the last thing of his existance but I do have a few pictures of the pages."Riku then takes out a few pictures and Velma takes them.

She reads them and said;"jinkies, guys you should hear this, it says that Andre Toulon traveled the world and put own shows where he had his puppets fought against a puppet of Hittler."

"Hittler, so he was in Germany."Fred said.

"Yes, so that might be a reason for his name to be forgotten, the Nazi group didn't like anyone that would insult they're leader."Velma said.

"Yes, a shame a great man could be forgotten."Riku said.

"It even says that he didn't want the Germans to catch him so he commited suicide."Velma said making Scooby and Shaggy surprised.

"Like zoinks."Shaggy said.

"He must have been scared, sometimes death is a more of an escape than being captured."Simone said.

"The poor guy."Daphne said.

"Yes, but his puppets survived."Riku puts Jester on the table, then he puts Kahn, Six Shooter and Blade making Shaggy and Scooby Scared.

"Guys calm down it's only a puppet."Fred said.

Velma looks at Blade's weapons and said:"hey wait, these are real."

"Yes, Andre Toulon seemed to prefer to give Blade a more realistic knife for his shows, he cut up puppets he didn't like."Riku said.

"They're also old Velma, remember the old days had some pretty dangerous toys."Fred said.

"Well I think it's time for us go I have something I asked Riku."Lena said.

Riku nodded and puts his stuff away and walks away with Lena.

"I wonder what they're doing."Velma said.

"Well I'm going to my room."Gwen walks away.

"Like we need to go too."Shaggy said and he takes Scooby with him.

Riku was with Lena in her room taking her pictures while she was sitting on her bed, she puts a arm behind her back and said:"what do you think?"

"Very good."Riku takes it."surprising you wanted to take one here."

"Well you know, with so many guests I thought it might be good it being here for privacy."Lena said.

Fred was walking around the halls with Velma and Daphne looking for clues about the ghost.

Lena then presses down a plank bellow her foot down making it trip Riku foward and he pushes her down, Riku was top of her with his hand son the bed to support himself while she was lying down with a smile, the group heard the sound too.

"What happened?"Riku said.

"It seems the floor was a bit old."Lena then stares into his eyes."Riku, take."

Then the door opened to reveal Fred."what happened here?"he then saw Riku on top of Lena."hey Riku what are you doing to her?"

"Okay I just tripped since this stupid plank came up."Riku gets up with Lena doing the same.

Daphne saw Lena's look that said she didn't like them barging it, she then takes Fred hands and said:"Freddy I think we should go."

"Uh why?"Fred asked but she pulled him back closing the door.

"That was strange."Riku said.

The group were walking away and Fred said:"hey Daphne why did you take us away, Riku could be suspect for being in there."

"Actually I think Lena was trying to have a private a moment."Daphne said confusing him.

"The plank did look like it was loose on purpose."Velma said.

"What?"Fred said.

"She was trying to get his attention."Daphne said.

"Oh, she likes him."Fred said.

"Yeah so it's best to leave them alone for now."Velma said.

"Well I think we should call it quits for now."Riku said.

"Yes, I have lunch to prepare."Lena said a little sad.

She made this moment so she could have Riku love her before it was time, she'll just have to try again later.

**Note: Riku met Scooby and the gang and will soon have to face the terrors of the night, Riku told them the story about Andre Toulon which got them interested, now to answer the reviews:"Guest X that I'm not sure yet and Ospite2918 well the souls not all but I can accept suggestions and for terrordom I don't know if I should add that version."**

**Omake: Super Hero Time 2**

In the middle of the woods a portal opened and from it came Shaggy."like finally I was able to escape, which is good since Zarbon was too happy to have me."

"You didn't escape."Shaggy looks back to see Decade."he let you out to have you suffer again."

"You."Shaggy said.

"Yes, I'm the passing through Kamen Rider Decade, it's my turn to take you down."Decade said.

"Oh yeah."Shaggy powers up but then did a fart sound."not again."

"What did you expect."Decade said and then Adam appears next to him."oh hey Adam."

"Hey Man, I heard you were going to beat Shaggy so wanna do it together?"Adam asked.

"Yeah sure, lets take him down."Decade takes out a card while Adam goes into his god form.

"Wait."Shaggy said.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

They then shoot at him blasting Shaggy into dust.

"I wonder where his soul went?"Adam asked.

"Do you really care?"Decade said.

"No, I don't."Adam said.

Shaggy was back in the white void."no again."

Zarbon was next to him."let me eat you're ass."


	74. Chapter 73 Harvest Moon

**Chapter 73 Harvest Moon**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku stayed at the house with Gwen and Medea but they got surprised when they heard about what happened to Shaggy and Scooby, they told them that they found a zombie of the pirate, now that's not the first time Riku faced zombies but these seemed different, he and the girls were on high alert along with the puppets.

Shaggy and Scooby were walking through the halls of the house and Scooby heard something pass bellow him making him jump."Shaggy!"

"Like what Scoob."Shaggy said.

"Theres something there."Scooby points down.

Shaggy looks down and sees only the chair."Scoob theres nothing there, calm down."he then goes back to his room with Scooby following him, then from the chair Ninja peeked out to see them and runs off.

Riku was with Simone and Gwen walking around the halls and Simone said:"the haunting is getting worse as the day goes by."

"Don't worry Simone, we're here to help."Riku puts a hand on her shoulder making her smile.

"Thank you Riku, but now I must go."Simone then walks off.

"Well it seems you're getting close to her."Gwen said.

"Hey, I would like to have a conversation but it seems you got too excited being in the harem and start to do the same Elizabeth did a long time."Riku said.

Later Riku goes to his room and he looks at the puppets that were on the shelf but sees one missing."where's ninja?"then he appeared next to his shoulder."oh there you are."then he jumps to his group.

Riku then goes to the trunk and takes out cyclops and said:"poor guy, lost the soul he had, but how am I going to find a way to put one in this one."he then puts him next to thr window and hears a scream."that sounded like Shaggy and Scooby."he then runs out.

The puppets watch him leave then Jester looks to Cyclops and his face changed to the scared expression."ohh, ohh."he points at him and they looked to see a ghost appear next to it, it then turned into the ghost of Moonscar and he looks at Cyclops before vanishing.

Riku runs to the place and saw Shaggy, Scooby and Fred there with Scooby on top of Simone.

"Get this beast off of me."Simone said.

"Simone."Riku then picks her up."are you okay?"

"Yes, for now."Simone said.

"What happened here?"Riku asked with the rest of the group coming.

"We saw another ghost."Shaggy said.

They then went to they're room and they peeked inside.

"I don't see anything."Velma said.

"Like in the mirror, it's some civil war guy."Shaggy said.

"Well theres nothing in the mirror know guys."Fred said.

Medea checks it and then looks behind it."wait a minute."she then takes out a piece of cloth and wipes the bottom part."property of colonel Jackson T. Pettigrew 8th Louisiana."

"That sounds like a civil war regiment."Velma said.

"There were confederate barracks on this island."Simone said.

"So they saw a dead soldier here."Gwen said.

"Like ghost pirates, ghost soldiers what's next?"Shaggy said.

"Dinner."they saw Lena at the door."from all the screaming up here I'd say you two must be starving."that made Shaggy and Scooby excited.

They were all at the dinning room at table.

"You're dinning room is beautiful Simone."Daphne said.

"Thank you Daphne, but I'm afraid you're dog will have to eat in the kitchen."Simone said since Scooby was at the table.

"Dog where?"Scooby looks around but Shaggy drags him.

"Like come on old buddy, we'll chow down at the kitchen."Shaggy said.

Riku eats the gumbo and said:"it's delicious Lena, as usual."

"Why thank you Riku."Lena smiled at him with a blush."try a biscuit."

He does eat one and said:"light as a feather."

"Well someone enjoys her cooking."Medea said.

"Where's Beau?"Daphne asked.

"He usually has dinner in his room above the carriage house."Simone said and her cat jumps to her lap.

"I brought him some food but he wasn't there."Lena said.

"Figures."Fred said.

"He was always this grumpy when we met him."Gwen said.

"Exactly how long has Beau been working for you miss Lenoir?"Velma asked.

"Several months and it's Simone Velma."Simone said while petting her cat.

"Well I think this guy is pretty suspicious."Fred said.

"Oh he had excellent references."Simone said and they heard a noise.

They saw Shaggy and Scooby on the floor and Shaggy said:"Like I don't think the kitchen was such a good idea."

Scooby saw the cat and growls at it, then he goes foward but then Riku does a pressure point at his neck, Scooby starts to chuckle and he then falls to the floor laughing surprising the gang, Lena and Simone while he ate his gumbo.

"What did you do?"Fred asked.

"A pressure point, my mother taught me that in case of trouble."Riku said.

"Like will Scooby stop?"Shaggy said worried.

"Of course, just wait a few moments."Riku said and then Scooby stopped catching his breath.

"Well I think the dog should go outside."Simone said.

"Outside, but theres a dead guy there."Shaggy said.

"I have a idea."Lena said.

She gave the guys a pot with crawfish for them to eat, the group was still at the table and Fred asked:"say Riku you seem to be able to handle Scooby with ease."

"Well I do have a dog, his name is Hewie and he's a lot nicer to cats."Riku said since Hewie didn't mind the two pet lion cubs that he got for Asia and the cat girls of his harem.

"Well that is good to know."Simone said.

They heard a meow and look to see a white lion cub come in.

"Why, where did you come from little girl?"Lena asked going up to her.

"Jinkies, that's a White Lion."Velma said.

"What's it doing here?"Fred asked.

Riku looks at Medea who was looking away."did you bring her here with you?"

"I couldn't resist it, she was so cute."Medea said.

"Wait, you own lions?"Daphne got surprised.

"I found this little girl and took her in."Riku said.

"From where?"Velma asked.

"Africa, I found it all alone so I took care of her."Riku said.

"She is pretty cute."Lena holds the lion in her arms while it purrs, she then sits at the table.

"Yes, but please do tell me when you have pets."Simone said.

"Sorry."Medea said.

"Well we shouldn't make such a fuss now, Nala's here so let her in peace."Riku said.

"Nala, so that's her name?"Daphne said.

"Of course."Riku said.

"Well I'll be right back."Lena then hands over Nala to Gwen."I'll be getting the pie."

"Oh that sounds good."Gwen said.

After a while she came back and gave them a place with a slice, they tried it and Riku said:"you're pie is always good."

"Thank you."Lena gigles and goes to her seat.

They then heard a scream outside.

"That was Shaggy and Scooby."Velma said.

"Well let's go looks for them."Riku stands up with the rest doing the same.

"Riku, be careful out there."Lena said and he smiled.

"Don't wory."Riku said and they went outside.

"Let's split up, me, Medea and Gwen will take that side."Riku said pointing foward.

"And we'll go to the other side."Fred said.

"Yes, now let's go."Riku said and they split up.

Kahn sees them leave and looks at the others who got the message, Pinhead picked up Cyclops and they exited the room.

Riku and the group ran around the place with Gwen calling out:"Shaggy, Scooby."

"Where are they?"Medea asked.

Riku then felt something behind him and does a kick sending it back, they then saw a zombie pirate there and it got up.

"It's a real undead."Medea said.

"We need to go."Riku said since he seems more zombies coming towards them.

They then ran to the other side, Riku wanted to transform but something doesn't feel right, these didn't act like the ones back in Raccoon city.

Gwen looks around and sees many coming and said:"theres still more."

"These are vengeful spirits, they're not actual normal undead."Medea said.

"So why are they here?"Riku said and they then heard a scream."that was Lena."

They ran towards the scream for a while and they bumped in to Fred and the others with Beau at they're side.

"Guys."Fred said.

"Did you see them?"Daphne asked.

"Undead horde, yes."Riku said.

"We need to check on Lena and Simone."Fred said and they nodded.

They arrived at the house and saw it was dark, they then found a staircase with a underground one with Lena on the ground.

"Lena."Riku goes down and picks her up.

"Oh Riku."She then hugs him."it was so horrible the zombies came and we got attacked, miss Lenoir told me to head to the secret passage way that was made in the war but she got taken away."

"It's alright, we'll find her."Riku said and he looks at Medea who understood.

They walked through the tunnel and then reached through a door, they saw some kind of alter with a cat looking goddess there.

"What is this place?"Gwen asked.

"It's an altar."Medea said.

"But where's Simone?"Daphne asked.

"How about we ask Lena."Velma said and they look at her.

"Of course, the undead and the fact you never see them, this was you're doing."Medea said.

"Very smart Medea."Simone then comes out and her face starts to change to be more cat like."we have brought many people into this island so when the harvest moon comes we may take they're life."

Lena also changes and said:"I brought so many of the people that chased you, so now you're going."she then screams surprising them and she falls down to reveal Medea with rule breaker.

"Lena!"Simone said.

"How did she get behind her?"Beau said.

"Look."Velma said and Lena's face was normal."she's back to normal."

"Well I broke the connection between them and that goddess."Medea said.

"How, nothing can break the curse like that."Simone said.

"Really, I really hate when gods uses young women as pawns, you're not bad you're just afraid to die."Medea said.

"Who are you?"Simone said.

"Let me introduce my full name, it's Medea, Medea Colchis."Medea smiles and she shocks them.

"The witch of Greece."Simone backs away.

"But that's impossible she died a long time ago."Velma said.

"Yeah, there's no way you could live that long."Fred said.

"Wow, a real like historical figure."Daphne said.

"You think you can stop me."Simone then take sout a voodoo doll of medea with a piece of her clothes but Riku kicks it away.

"Ow."Medea said feeling the kick.

"Sorry."Riku then holds Simone in a full nelson."get her."

Medea charges at her and stabs Simone in the chest with rule breaker."no!"Simone then faints while going back to normal.

Riku then puts her next to Lena making them rest near the wall.

"So are they going to be okay?"Daphne asked.

"Yes, the curse is broken, they might have the powers but they don't have the immortality or the need to feed on others."Medea said.

They heard a scream and came Shaggy and Scooby and they knocked onto Medea sending her to the floor and rule breaker got sent to the other side.

"Like Sorry."Shaggy said looking at her.

They then saw a cat monster come up to them being a male.

"Wait that's Jacques."Gwen said.

He look at Simone and Lena and said:"looks like I'm the only one that has the power now, good I'll take they're lives and live forevor."

The group was together while he goes towards them, Riku was protecting Lena and Simone and before he could touch them something slashed Jacques in the leg making fall to the ground.

Everyone got surprised and he said:"who did that?"he looks behind only to get surprised to see Jester there with a small kife.

"Ohh."Jester said.

"What?!"Jacques then saw Pinhead appear next to him and starts to punch at his face, he grunts from each it.

"The puppets are alive."Velma said.

"Oh yeah, you see Andre Toulon gave them the souls of his dead friends that were killed."Riku said.

Jacques pushes Pinhead away and get up but then he gets shot in the chest, he looks back to see Six Shooter with his scarf on and twirls his guns, then he shoots him multiple times.

Lena and Simone woke up and saw Jacques getting shot.

"Jacques."Lena said.

Simone looks at the puppets and said:"the puppets they're alive."

Jacques then falls to the ground with bullets holes and looks up to see Blade in front of his face, Blade's eyes then had knifes coming out."ahhh."he then slashes Jacques face making a diagonal gash making hims scream, he steps back and looks up to see Ninja and he shoots a ninja start hitting him in the right eye.

"My eye."Jacques gets up holding it and and he looks down to see Torch, he gets scared Torch grunts while his eyes light up, then he raises his right arm and shoots fire at Jacques making him burn, he screams and runs to the exit.

"He's getting away."Daphne said.

They then followed him with the puppets going to Riku's side who picked them up.

On the woods Snakebite and his boar Mojo were fishing and then they heard a roar.

"What was that?"Snakebite said.

Then Jacques came out still bruning scaring them."let's get out."they then ran away while Jacques falls to the water putting the fire out.

He then has his fur all burnt up and he looks up to see Dr. Death laughing, then he gets stabbed with a scalpel in his other eye making his scream again, he was blind and swipes at the empty space, then he gets sliced by Kahn who had two sword making him fall down, the gang arrived and the puppets go after him.

They then saw Jester and Pinhead holding Cyclops and then they saw a ghost coming towards them, then the Spirit of Moonscar came surprising them, he looks at the Simone and Lena before looking at Jacques, then he goes inside of Cyclops making him stand up.

"Moonscar's ghost is inside of Cyclops."Riku said.

He then takes out a knife and carves his scar on the puppet, then they go after Jacques, Blade was next to him and stabs his knife on the hand making her pinned down, then he takes it off his arm and goes towards Jacques.

"I think you should look away."Riku said and they did that.

Pinhead holds Jacques head who said:"no."

Tunneler was next to his neck and spins the drill, he then charges at Jacques and stabs his neck making blood come out, Blade then opens his mouth with his hook while Cyclops slits his throat, Leach Woman was next to him and then starts to spit out a leach that she puts inside his mouth making him choke on them, then the sun came up and the puppets stepped away while he gets turned into bones.

"Is it over?"Shaggy asked.

"Yes, the harvest moon is over so Jacques time was over."Simone said.

"So what happens to us now?"Lena asked.

Gwen looks at Riku who sighs, he then goes up to them and said:"can we talk later?"

Later after thr curse was broken Daphne was still didn't get her story since the camera broke but to they're surprise Beau was a Undercover detective to see the island but he gave Simone and Lena a chance since they're not a bit different from what they were so he let them be in Riku's care.

Later Riku was waiting at his room for the girls to be ready, he promissed to take Simone and Lena with him since they can't stya here being old killers, the ghost are now free and they destroyed the altar just to be sure, the puppets where all there waiting inside the trunks.

The door opened and he saw Gwen come in."hey Riku, Lena and Simone have something they want to talk to you."

"I just hope it doesn't have to do with certain things."Riku then goes to see them.

Gwen then sees Nala go up to her and she picks her up."Riku will have some real fun now."

Riku was inside of Simone's room which has a queen size bed and she saw both of them there."so is there something you both want?"

"Yes, you see we have been thinking about our choices and we decided to do something I never expected to do but being with you made me want it."Simone said.

"Don't tell me."Riku said since he knows where this is going.

Lena goes up to him and puts her arms around his neck."we decided to join you're harem."she then kisses him.

Simone goes up to them and pushes Lena to the side and kisses Riku herself.

After she finished Riku said:"so let me guess you want to do that certain thing before we go."

"We're never going to have chance for a long time unless we get lucky, now."Simone then takes off her dress and Lena takes off her clothes just leaving her headband.

Then they were on the bed with Riku naked and Simone kissing him, Lena was stroking his member with a sbig smile."wow, Riku I didn't expect you to be so big."she then licks it and puts it inside her mouth, she then starts to suck it with Simone watching.

"Well lets see how much Lena can pleasure you my love."Simone said."but I would like a chance."she then goes next to her and licks the sides.

Lena then takes it off letting Simone suck his shaft and they traded places doing it one at a time, then Riku grunts and came all over they're faces.

They then licked it off and Lena said."Riku, that was so tasty."

"Now for the next step."Simone said.

Lena was put on the bed with Riku at her waist, he lifts her legs and puts his member near her entrance."are you ready?"

"Yes."Lena said and he goes inside her making her moan.

He then starts to pound her while she was smiling, he then kisses her making them make out while he does it, Simone watches them from the side, she then pushes Riku off and said:"now for a little pleasure of my own."she then puts her waist over Lena's face.

"Miss Lenoir."Lena got surprised.

"Do it."Simone said and Lena starts to lick her making her moan, she then kisses Riku making out with him while he pounds Lena, Simone then grabs Lena's boobs and massages them while Riku did the same to her, Riku then went faster and he came inside of Lena making her moan.

Then Simone was sitting on Lena's lap while Riku banged her form the front, Lena was rubbing Simone's boobs and said:"miss Lenoir, how much do you like it?"

"Very much."Simone moans.

"Then would you like to have Riku's children?"Lena had a smirk.

"Yes, Riku spray it inside of me make me you're woman, give me you're child."Simone said.

Riku then came inside of her making Simone scream.

Then they were on they're knees with Riku in front of them and he ccame on they're faces covering them up.

"That was I always dreamed off."Lena said.

"Yes."Simone said,

"Well glad you enjoyed it."Riku said.

"How about us."they then saw Gwen and Medea making him groan.

He then bangs them in so many positions and came inside of them multiple times.

After he came back home everyone saw them and Tsukasa said:"so got two more girls."he smirks.

"Don't even try it dad, also girls heres another surprise."Riku said and all of Simone's cats came in.

"Kitties."his daughters said and they played with them.

"Well they seem to like my cats."Simone said.

"Riku."he then sees Holli and Lonette there and he groans."we are still waiting."

"Arlight, I'll be right back."Riku goes with them and Morrigan made sure this time he won't have to be bothered with them for a long time.

Riku was in his room and he was banging Holli who was moaning with Lonette watching then he came inside of her, she then moans and Lonette then pounces him and starts to ride Riku."yes, Riku, let's make our baby."he then went faster inside of her making her smile and he came inside of her.

He was pouding Holli from behind while standing up and she said:"yes, give it to me, let's make a child together."he then came inside of her making her moan.

Morrigan watches them and said:"they will have them, I made sure with a spell to make them ready, now I wonder who will want next."she then leaves while Holli and Lonette were sucking Riku's dick.

**Note:well the zombie island arc is over and Riku got both Lena and Simone, they still have they're forms but they got altered a lot and will have a new appearance, yes Holli and Lonette are now with a child this time, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 no spoilers, Guest X that world I'm not even sure."**


	75. Chapter 74 Danger at Dawn

**Chapter 74 Danger at Dawn**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After Simone and Lena joined the family they have been doing well Lena even helped around the house, as Morrigan expected Holli and Lonette were both pregnant with Riku's children and will be able to give birth at the same time as Jessica thanks to her little magic, the girls loved the cats since they liked having more pets.

Riku then went to a new world to see what this one is about, he arrives at a snowy mountain, he walks around with a coat on, he then hears someone going behind him and he felt a murderous sensation making him sigh, he takes out the diendriver and puts in front of the psycho wearing a mask face."next time, pick on someone that won't notice."he then shoots him blowing his head away."the nerve of some people, like I won't be in some cliche horror movie scenario."

He then heard a scream."I just had to say it."he then runs to the source, he then finds a girl that was Asian-American with above shoulder-length black hair and light brown eyes.

She screams but then he holds her saying:"looks it's okay, what just happened?"

"Theres a monster after me."she said.

"A monster."Riku said."is there a safe place?"

"Yes, there's a lodge."she said.

"Then lead the way."Riku said and he follows her.

They then reached the lodge and they went inside with Riku locking the door.

"oh my god."she was scared and Riku holds her.

"It's okay were safe here, what's you're name?"Riku asked her.

"Emily."She said.

"Emily, my name is Riku, was there anyone with you'"Riku said.

"I came with some of my friends, one of the guys Matt was with me and he."Emily starts to cry and Riku hugs her.

"It's okay."Riku said and he puts her on the couch to sit."maybe the others are still here."they then heard a noise.

"What was that?"Emily was scared.

"Stay close."Riku takes ou the gun he got back in Raccoon city and goes foward with Emily behind him, they reached towards a closet and he puts his hand on the door, he has his gun ready and opens it to reveal three girls screaming.

"Sam, Jess, Ashley."Emily saw them with a smile and they saw her.

"Emily."they then hugged her happy to see her too.

Riku puts his gun back and said:"well looks like they never left."

Sam looks at him and said:"who is he?"

"My name is Riku, I came to see the woods and then I heard Emily here screaming, so did you three also see the monster?"Riku said.

"Monster, no we got chased by some psycho with a mask."Sam said.

"Oh that guy, he's not a problem."Riku said.

"What, why?"Ashley asked.

"He's dead, I shot him in the head."Riku said making them surprised and little less worried.

"Oh thank god."Jess said.

"But Emily didn't see the guy right?"Riku looks at her and she shakes her head."then looks like we have someone or something attacking, did they hurt you?"

"No, I managed to escape."Emily said.

"Good, let's head to living room and light a fire, this cold can also cause death."Riku said and he goes there.

"Wait, aren't you scared?"Ashley asked.

He looks at her and said:"no."that surprises them."I'm not scared."he then continues.

After some time the girls were sitting at the couch while Riku light the fire, he then goes to thw window looking out for anything.

"So what happened to the others?"Emily asked the girls.

"Tom, Chris and Mike are gone, they got seperated from us, I think they might be gone too."Ashley said making her sad.

Sam looks at Riku and said:"that guy, he just appears out of no where and said that he killed the psycho."

"Well he doesn't looks like anything like that guy."Ashley said.

"Still he's pretty cute."Jess said.

"Jess."The girls said.

"What, I'm trying to keep my mind off what we just saw, plus I wasn't lying."Jess said.

Sam looks at him and said:"Still maybe he can help us get out of here."

"He's the only one that has a gun."Emily said.

Sam goes up to him and said."hey."

Riku looks at her and said:"yes."

"Look thanks for like saving Em, but can you tells more about you, we don't even know and we just don't think I can trust a complete stranger."Sam said.

"Okay fair enough."Riku then goes to the the chair in front of them."now I think I shoudl start with my name, I know you girls are Jessica, Ashley, Emily and Samantha, my full name is Riku Kadoya, I'm a photographer like my father and mother, we own a photo studio and I travel a lot."

"Wow, that's interesting."Jess said."you know I would like to be a model."

"Interesting, well I'm sure you're all scared right."Riku said and they all nodded."well, you don't have to worry, I'm here and I faced a lot worse."

"Really?"Sam said.

"Yes."Riku said.

"These aren't like bears or lions, this is some monster we never seen before."Emily said but he puts a finger on her lips.

Riku chuckles and said:"you know screaming might attract them."She nods."okay, looks I know I might look like some handsome guy in the woods thinking that be might get lucky but."he shows them his ring."I'm married."

"Oh."Jess was little sad.

"Yeah, so don't expect me to be dishonest with my wife, it's not like I have a harem."Riku said and Ashley looks at him.

"Harem."Ashley said.

"What?"Riku said.

"We didn't say harem."Ashley said.

"Oh well I had girls asking me that."Riku said trying to avoid it.

"Oh yeah."Sam lifts his hand to show that it has another jewel on the ring."what's with the extra jewel for?"

"Oh that."Riku tries to think of something but then give up"okay I'm married to three girls while having way more."

"So you do have a harem."Emily said.

"Oh come on, I don't like when people think of me being strange for it, my friends tease me about it."Riku said.

"Okay, I understand that."Sam said."so Riku what kind of friends did you had, we had a friend here before he went missing and owned it."

"Well I know this girl once as a kid, we used to go camping a lot and her parents like were rich, like stinking rich, her dad worked in archeology but I barely saw him since he was too busy in work."Riku said.

"Cool. so what are you planning to add her?"Jess said.

"I haven't see her since we were kids."Riku said and he sighs."look that's nice and all but I haven't see Lara in like years plus I think she moved on."he then goes to look out the window.

"Good going Jess, also why are you so interested in him when you lost Mike?"Emily asked.

"I can't help it, the like hero that saves the girl is cute, I guess I still like the knight in shinning armor thing."Jess said.

"Oh yeah you just like taking it all."Emily said.

"Oh what it's because everyone wants me"Jess said.

"Girls stop."Sam said.

"Stay out of this."they said.

"Shut up!"Riku yells at them."I don't believe it, you're fighting against each other even now, looks what ever happened to both of you should not matter now, move on and just think of surviving this mess."

They look at each other for a moment and nodded.

"Good."Riku then looks outside for any trouble.

"Okay so that's over with, why do you care so much about him Em?"Sam asked.

"I don't know, I just feel safe."Emily said.

"Hey, how about since he has a harem we all join in?"Jess said making them surprised.

"Wait, really?"Ashely said.

"Yeah, why not, we just saw the guys die for fucks sake, I know it's like too soon, but I just can't have the feeling of being too far from Riku."Jess said.

"What next."Emily said while Sam found a totem and picks it up."you want us to have sex with him at the same time?"Sam turns it around and sees a vision of her with Riku kissing and having sex, then it changed to her in a hospital bed holding a baby, she then goes back to reality and shakes her head.

"Yeah, that would be hot."Jess said.

Sam puts it down with a blush on her face, she didn't see the baby but that made her way too happy.

"I don't know:"Ashley said.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby, you'll might like it."Jess said.

Riku then lifts a hand up and said:"somethings coming."they got up a bit and then Riku rolls to the side and a Wendigo bursts through the window.

They scream and it goes towards them but Riku shoots it in the face stunning it."go."he then pushes them to the outside, they ran through the woods and then came another stopping them, the the other was behind them and then from the other side came a guy with half of his face twisted.

"Mike!"Sam said and they got shocked to see him become that.

They all roar at them with the girls hidding behind Riku, he looks at them with a frown and said:"okay, you know I wanted some peace and quiet but."he then goes foward with the Diendriver out and takes out the card."but you're going down."he then inserts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

He then points it up and said:"henshin."then pulls the trigger.

**DIEND!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Diend shocking the girls while the Wendigos roared at him.

"What?"Sam said,

One goes after him but he goes in highspeed punching it away, the other goes after him but he puts a card in.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

He then points it up while the Wendigo get's blasted many times, Mike Wendigo goes after him and he ducks and kicks it away, he then puts two cards.

**KAMEN RIDE: DELTA, DRAKE!**

He then summons Kamen Riders Delta and Drake to his side and they shoot the Wendigo's putting them into a group together.

Diend then takes out a card."let's finish this."

**ATTACK RIDE: CROSS ATTACK!**

Diend charges the shot while the others did the same.

**READY!**

They then shoot they're blasts.

**RIDER SHOOTING!**

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

They then shoot they're finishers with the drill landing on Mike's chest and Delta does the rider kick while Drake shoots the rest making them explode.

"Game over."Diend said.

He then looks at te girls and Sam said:"you have some explaining to do."

"I know, but let me check around."Diend then around around the area and comes back."all safe, there all dead."

They were back in the house and they were stunned to hear about more of Riku.

"Wait, so you're like this superhero that's called a Kamen Rider that protects other people."Sam said.

"Yes, some of the girls I met are from other worlds."Riku said.

"This is so crazy."Ashley said.

"I bet they're not has hot as me."Jess said.

"Oh I wouldn't bet on it."Riku said.

"What?"Jess said and Riku shows her a picture of Jessica."what the hell, are those even real?"

"Ha, now you're not the best."Emily said.

"Okay."Riku puts it away."I'll just have to get you girls back to safety."

"Actually."Jess gets up."we were thinking maybe we could come with you."

"Oh no."Riku said.

"Come on it will be fun."Jess goes up to him.

"Okay are we seriosly going to do this now."Ashley said.

"Hey, no way I'm going to waste it, like how many girls you have?"Jess asked.

Riku sighs and said:"72."

"Wow."Sam said surprised.

"You see, no way I'm going to be outdone in this harem, so I'm going to take my chances now."Jess then takes Riku upstairs.

"Jess wait."Sam said and they went after her.

They were now inside a big room with a big bed and Jess said:"this is perfect."

"Isn't this Josh's parents room."Sam said.

"Yeah it's perfect, room big enough for all of us and we can then go back to our new home."Jess said.

"New home, you just want ditch ours."Emily said.

"Come on, it's not like forevor right?"Jess asked Riku who nodded."see."

"But just do it in here, after all this shit that happened."Emily said.

"Look, I know but I ain't going to be with Riku for along time if he has like many others that can drag him away."Jess said.

"But this is so wrong, we barely even know him."Ashley said.

Riku sighs and then kisses her, the girls got surprised and he breaks it."did that help you decide?"

"Yes."She then kisses him again.

"Hey let me try."Jess pushes her off and kisses Riku."now that's, wow."

He then kisses Sam and Emily and Sam said:"okay so what do we start?"

"I know."Jess then starts to take Riku's clothes.

Then everyone was naked with Riku standing up with the girls on they're knees in front of him, they were licking his shaft that was hard and Jess puts it inside her mouth and starts to suck it, then Emily did it, the Ashley and finally Sam, Riku then smacks Jess's face with it making her smile."that's right, I love it."

She then gets put on the bed and Riku then starts to kiss her making out with her while the girls watched, he rubs his member against her entrance and she said:"give it to me."he then puts it foward and goes in making her moan.

he then starts to pound her while she moans:"Yes, yes, do you like my body."

"Hey slut how about you shut up and let him do his work."Emily said.

"Good idea."Riku then kisses her while spanking her rear, then he went faster and he came inside of her making her scream, then Riku made her suck it to clean him and he came inside her mouth.

Then Emily was next and she was ridding him on the floor while moaning."wow, Riku this is so amazing."she moves her hips while he thrusts her, he then came inside of her too, then she was sitting on the floor while sucking him and Jess was licking her pussy clean of his juice, then he came inside her mouth.

Riku and Ashley were doing the 69 with him licking her and she sucking him, she uses her tongue and he came insider her mouth.

"Don't you dare let it drop."Jess said.

Ashley then lies down with all of it inside her mouth, then Jess kisses her to get it and she breaks it."I get to taste Rikua again."

"No fair."Ashley said but then Jess makes her stand up while putting her leaning foward with her ass towards Riku.

Riku then holds her butt and puts his member on her crack, he then rubs it against her making her moan a bit."Riku, please give it to me."

"Alright."Riku then stabs her making her moan, he then pounds her and Jess and Emily rubs her boobs, they then start to suck them making Ashley moan even more, Riku then went faster inside of her and he came filling her up.

Riku then saw Sam lying down on the bed with her hands suppoting her head, he then goes up to her and she puts his dick in her mouth, she then starts to suck it while the girls were next to her with a smirk, then they flipped her over with her still sucking but then Emily and Ashley sucked her boobs whil Jess licked her pussy, then Riku came inside her mouth.

Then Riku was banging Sam missionary style, Sam kisses him before the girls start to take turns kissing him while he banged Sam."Riku, yes please go faster."Riku did that making her moan even louder and he came inside of her.

Then the girls were on they're knees again while Riku jerks off in front of them with they're mouths open, then he came all over they're bodies covering them up and filling they're mouths, they all smiled and Jess said:"I never had this type of sex."

"How about we take the night to rest and then we go."Sam said and they all agreed.

They took a bath and they all slept in the bed together.

Riku then had a dream where he was inside a office and he saw a psychiatrist stading next to a window, he then saw a name on the table Dr. Alan J.

Alan walks up to Riku and said:"so young man, had a crazy life, you know fighting monsters saving lots of damsels."

"Yes, what is it to you, I'm very sane."Riku said.

"Really."the guy gave him a not so convincing look."then how about this."he takes out a sketchbook and shows him as picture of Decade.

"So it's me in my Decade form."Riku said.

"Oh but this isn't what you think."he then colors it and then shows the boyd being black surprising Riku, he chuckles and said:"yes, that darkness is pretty strong, you'll lose to your insanity sooner or later, you almost did like a couple of times, so can you really keep that locked away?"

"Yes."Riku said.

"Well we'll just have to see, you're time is up."Alan then walks to the window and the dream ended.

He wakes up to see all the girls waking up with him and they smiled making him smile too, it was morning and Sam then noticed something."wheres Jess?"

They saw a lump on the sheets and they lift it up to see Jess sucking Riku, she then looks at them and said:"What, he had morning wood."

"Oh yeah."Sam said and they all start to suck him too and he then came all over they're faces.

"How about we go now."Riku said.

"Right I'll go take a bath, the hot water better this time work."Sam then goes to the bathroom.

"Hey how about you take her there."Jess said.

Sam then puts the bathtub full of water and puts a foot inside it, then she got grabbed from behind and saw Riku."you scared me."

"Sorry, so."Riku said.

"Wanna have another go."Sam said and he nodded."I like it."

He was now banging her in the bath while she was sitting on his lap while doing it, they kissed each other and he came inside of her while the water got tainted.

"Gotta make another one, but worth it."Sam said.

Riku then goe outside and he heard Jess."hey Riku."he looks to see her outside."wanna have sex in the snow."

"You're on."he then runs after her.

She hides behind the trees and throws a snowball making him duck and he makes his own hitting her, she got dazed and he gets her."I win."

"Yeah. here's you're prize."Jess said.

He was now banging her in the snow and she said."yes, I bet the snow is melting with our heat."then he came inside of her.

He then looks to see Ashley watching them and he goe sup to her, she kisses him and puts her legs around him, then he bangs her on then door and he came inside of her.

He then goes to Emily and does her on the table, and he came inside of her too.

Then all the girls danced in front of Riku while he sits on the couch, then Jess and Emily hold each other and kiss giving him a show, then Sam was getitng fucked while ridding him and he came inside of her, then each girls did the same one by one and came inside of each of them, then they were sitting next to him.

"I feel a little bad doing it here since after what just happened."Sam said.

"Well we did it, but now I think we should go."Emily said.

"Oh really, fine."Jess said.

"Okay, let's get dressed."Riku said.

They got ready and went back to his house, they got accepted there and they made friends from the island girls that Riku met, like Emily and Courtney got along, they got surprised by some of them but they saw like monsters so they had to accept it, Riku now had four more girls and they love to be with him.

**Note:Until Dawn is the world Riku went, he now has Ashley, Sam, Emily and Jess in his harem with the guys dying sorry about that, yes it's a little strnage they did it there but the girls didn't want to waste a chance to be with Riku, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 the cubs where from the Carmen Sandiego world that Riku went and the second answer is here, Guest X you'll have to wait and see since I got a world picked a long time, Mass0234 sorry but no."**


	76. Chapter 75 Awakening of the warriors

**Chapter 75 Awakening of the warriors**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was standing next to the door to the next world, a long time has passed since the last one and it was time for him to go again, this time he has Ranma, Elizabeth, Asia, Kisara, Xenovia, Shinobu Medea, Musashi, Medusa, Ishtar, Mata Hari, Kiyohime, Scatchach, Ruler and Kimberly.

"Alright let's go."Riku said and they all nodded.

Riku was also bringing the puppets just in case and they went inside the door.

They then arrived at the new world, they were in a forest and it was night time.

"Okay so it's night, we have to find better times to get to these worlds."Ranma said.

"Not all the worlds have the same time, so we need to see what this world is about."Riku said.

Then the ground starts to shake and Musashi said:"what's going on?"

They then saw the ground start to move with parts coming out, they then jumped back and then saw fireballs coming down from the sky causing the forest to be on fire.

"Something is happening, this is dark magic."Medea said.

Kimberly then looks up and said:"look."they all looked up to see a magic circle appear and from it came many creatures that looked like zombie knights, they land ont he floor and went towards a direction, while they prepared to transforms, the riders got they're drivers while Kim got her morpher.

**ARMS!**

**LIGHT!**

**KAMEN RIDE!**

"Henshin."they then all transformed.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

**LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

**ARMS!**

They were in they're rider forms and Kimberly said."pterodactyl."then she became the Ranger Slayer.

A with blue hair that has a marking on his shoulder was fighting against a zombie and killed it, then he heard a scream."Chrom."he looks back to see his sister a girl blond girl with pigtails being cornered by another of those things.

It raises it's sword up and brings it down making her close her eyes, but then she heard a clang making her open her eyes to see Decade block it with his ride booker, he then looks back at her making her surprised.

"Don't worry, since I am here."Decade then kicks it away and got shot by Arms.

Then everyone regrouped and Chrom looks at them, then he sees someone come out of the portal and it was a stranger with blue hair wearing a mask, then the stranger slashes a Risen that was on the ground.

Chrom looks at the stranger and said:"quite the entrance."

Stranger looks at him but then looks at the group and gasps seeing Decade, then he left confusing them.

"Okay strange."Decade said.

Chrom goes up to him and said:"thank you for saving my sister."

"You're welcomed."Decade said."so what's your names?"

"My name is Chrom."Chrom said.

"And my name is Lissa."Lissa said.

"My lord."they then saw a guy with brown hair and armor coming towards them with a woman with long blond hair and she was wearing a black cloak.

"Frederick, Robin."Chrom said.

"Are you alright, who are these strangers?"Frederick asked.

"We are fine, in fact they're friend save Lissa."Chrom said.

"Yeah he did."Lissa said.

"But now we have more pressing matters."Kiva-la said and they look at the risen coming towards them.

"But first stranger what's you're name?"Chrom asked Decade.

"I'm the passing through Kamen Rider, Decade."Decade said.

"Decade."Robin said."are these things normal around here in Ylisse."that catches Decade's attention.

"No."Chrom said.

"Now let's go."Decade said an his group charges at them.

Decade slashes at many of the with Kiva-la doing the same, Arms blast's them while Ishtar shoots many of her arrows along with Ranger Slayer, Musashi slices many of them along with Xenovia and Shinobu and Scatchach was stabbing them with her spear, Ruler stabs one with Medusa using her chains to slice at them, Medea uses her rays to rain down at them and Celeste blocks one with her shield and slashes a Risen, Kiyohime then sends a wave of fire burning many of them away.

Decade then sees one final group and said:"now to finish these guys."he then puts a card on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

He then does his rider kick hitting the risen making them explode.

Chrom was stunned along with Frederick and Robin while Lissa was amazed, then they heard a voice."captain Chrom."they saw a woman with red hair come.

"Sully."Chrom said.

"We faced a couple of those freaks."Sully said.

"We?"Robin asked.

"Ah Milady."they then saw a guy with gray hair going up to them."please allow me to face these creatures."

"Oh Virion."Lissa said.

"Okay this guy I strange."Arms said.

He then looks at Kiva-la and said:"my, I know underneath that armor is a beautiful woman."he then takes her hand surprising them.

"What?"Kiva-la said.

"Please will you marry me."Virion said.

"Hey."Decade then kicks him away."that's my wife."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to take you're wife."Virion said.

"Well you better not touch any of the girls in our group."Decade said.

"Right, maybe we should let our new allies introduce themselves."Chrom said.

"Right."Decade said and they transform back with Lissa blushing a bit at Riku."My name is Riku and these are Ranma, Elizabeth, Asia, Kisara, Xenovia, Shinobu, Medea, Musashi, Medusa, Ishtar, Mata Hari, Kiyohime, Scatchach, Jeanne and Kimberly."

"Well it's nice to see warriors that will help, we are the sheppards."Chrom said.

"Oh you heard Sheep?"Ranma asked.

Chrom chuckled and said:"in a way, so where did you strangers come from?"

"We're from far away you can say."Riku said.

"Tell us who you are, you're strange armor and magic seens to be not of this land."Frederick said.

"You would be right, since were from another world."Riku said surprising them.

"Wow really?"Lissa asked.

"Yes, we're travelers from many worlds with me, Riku, Elizabeth and Ranma being Kamen Riders."Asia said.

"What's a Kamen Rider?"Robin asked.

"Heros of justice we protect the weak against the evil."Riku said.

"I see."Chrom said.

Then the stranger came back and Chrom said."ah our masked friend is back."

"Say what's you're name?"Lissa asked.

"My name is Marth."he said.

"Marth as in the hero of old."Chrom said.

"I did not come here to talk but to warn you that the world is about to go in calamity."Marth said making them gasp.

Then the ground starts to shake again and Marth said:"oh no."

Then from the ground came a gaint worm with sharp teeth and fnags roaring at them.

Lissa got scared and hides behind Riku while they were prepared, then it goes towards them but Riku's stone flies at it and he said:"go Red Eyes."then Red Eyes appeared knocking it back.

"A dragon!"Chrom and the others got surprised to see him.

"Yup, that's Riku's partner Red eyes Black Dragon."Ranma said and his friends smiled seeing him.

Worm goes after Red Eyes who bites it on the side and throws it up.

"Let's go Red Eyes."Riku raises his hand and Red eyes became the sword.

"That dragon turned into a sword."Frederick said.

"That's so cool."Lissa said.

He then charges at him and jumps up, the sword then got covered in dark energy and he then slices the worm in half while he lands on the ground, then the worm explodes turning it into dust.

Riku looks at it's remains and said:"now it's taken care off."

"Tell me do all of you have one?"Robin asked his group.

"Well me, Asia and Ranma have one but only Ranma's a dragon."Elizabeth said.

"Well I think we should go now."Riku said and Red Eyes goes back to the stone.

"Right, we can go to the capital soon."Chrom said and he saw that Marth is gone."he's gone."

"Again, man he just vanishes when he wants to."Kisara said.

"It is strange."Mata Hari said.

"Such beauty I am seeing now."Virion then flirts with her, making Mata Hari step back.

"Okay enough of that."Riku said."lead the way."

Chrom nodded and they went all together to the capital.

Lissa looks at Ruler and Frederick said:"Lady Lissa is there a reason for you to stare at that woman?"

"It just she reminds me of my sister."Lissa said making him look at her.

"I see, she does have a similar presence to her."Frederick said.

Ruler looks at her and waves and Lissa waves back.

"You must have seen many battles."Robin said to Riku.

"Yes, we have our fair share of battles, I have been in my own fair share of wars."Riku said.

"That's good to know."Chrom said.

"Say I saw you from a distance punching one of those things."Sully was talking to Kisara.

"Yeah."Kisara said.

"That was pretty cool, who trained to fight like that?"Sully asked.

"I had the best teachers in combat."Kisara said.

"Also is that guy you're boyfriend?"Sully points at Ranma.

"Yup."Kisara said.

"Good choice."Sully said.

"Thanks."Kisara smiled.

"Say Riku can you tell us more about you're adventures?"Lissa asked him.

"Yes, you must have seen such tales worthy to tell by the bards."Virion said.

"Well later, for now going to safety is what we should be thinking about."Riku said and they nodded.

Watching them from a distance was Marth, he looks at Riku and smiled."it's good that you finaly arrived... uncle."

Riku and his friends arrived in Ylisse and will help them in they're battles, but theres a danger that's lurking that will change the events.

**Note: Riku's group is in Fire Emblem awakening, this time he brought his servants, Jeanne and Kimberly along with the riders, he met Chrom and some of his group for now, Robin is a female in this version and Riku will get a few Fire Emblem girls with one being easy, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 Lara is a real character and Riku's been giving out clues to who she is and I didn't get it wrong Kimberly didn't reveal her love yet to him so he thinks it was 72 back if he said 73 it wouldn't make sense since Kimberly never told him in his face."**


	77. Chapter 76 Sheperds

**Chapter 76 Sheperds**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

It was morning and the group arrived at the capital, Virion and Sully went to the sheppard barracks while they were at the market which the streets were full of people.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people."Robin said.

"It's certainly interesting."Shinobu said.

"It appears the city was spared from the chaos we ecountered, thank the gods."Frederick said.

"Yeah, it must have been a start at the woods."Ranma said.

"That's a relief."Lissa said.

"Look the exalt has come to see us."a villager said and Asia got curious.

She walks up tot he crowd but couldn't see it so Riku picks her up and puts her on her shoulders."thank you."

"it seems they're very close."Chrom said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Asia really likes Riku."Elizabeth said.

They then saw a woman with long blonde hair and green and white dress, Asia was amazed seeing her.

"It seems Asia took a shine with her."Riku said.

"So is she you're leader?"Xenovia asked Frederick.

"Yes, her name is lady Emmeryn."Frederick. said.

" Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?"Robin asked

"The exalt is a symbol of peace, Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."Frederick said.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."Chrom said.

Riku saw the symbol on her forehead and looks at Chrom's shoulder."so you have the same symbol, related by any chance?"

"Why yes, she's my older sister."Chrom said.

"What, then what would make you and Lissa?"Robin said.

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?"Frederick said.

"Well just don't expect special treatment from me."Riku said.

"That's alright, it's kinda nice to have people that won't treat me as simple prince."Chrom said.

"You know seeing her reminds me of the times back at my home land."Ruler said with a smile.

"Yes, Jeanne you remind me of my sister a bit, were you similar?"Lissa asked.

"Well I was holy maiden and lead my people once."Ruler said.

"So you were a general."Chrom said.

"Yes."Ruler said.

"I see, but what about you're friends?"Frederick looks at the other servants.

"Each are warriors and something else but that should be them telling you since they're past is not that good."Riku said making him understand.

Later they went to the castle in the throne room, there the exalt was waiting and they went up to her.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"Emmeryn asked

"Well, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while."Chrom said.

"Wonderful. And our people?"Emmeryn said.

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."Chrom said.

Then a woman known as Phila came."Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt."Chrom said.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!"Lissa said.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?"Emmeryn said looking at the group.

"They are Robin, Riku, Ranma, Elizabeth, Asia, Kisara, Xenovia, Shinobu Medea, Musashi, Medusa, Ishtar, Mata Hari, Kiyohime, Scatchach, Jeanne and Kimberly, they fought bravely with us. I've decided to make them Shepherds."Chrom said.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude."Emmeryn smiles at them.

"Not at all, milady!"Robin said.

"We just did what was right."Riku said and he wonders if Chrom was not telling her about the risen just yet.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy."Frederick said.

"Frederick!"Chrom said.

"Oi, she helped so if she was really was bad she would have come up with a better excuse."Riku said.

"Got that right."Ranma said.

"Yet you allowed her into the castle, Chrom. Does this woman have your trust?"Emmeryn asked.

"Yes. She risked her life for our people. That's good enough for me."Chrom said.

"Well then, Robin... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."Emmeryn said.

"Milady."Robin said.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."Emmeryn said.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Phila. I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"Frederick said.

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse."Phila said.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."Emmeryn said.

"Of couse."Chrom said.

"I think that's our cue, C'mon guys there's a place I want to show you."Lissa said.

"It was nice meeting you Lady Emmeryn."Ruler said and she nodded.

Emmeryn then saw Asia looking down and said:"why Asia, don't be shy."

"She really took a liking to you lady Emmeryn, Asia was a former nun."Elizabeth said.

"A nun, really."Emmeryn kneels down to her."what happened to make you not be one?"

Asia got a big sad and said:"I was excommunicated."that surprises them."they branded me as a witch."

"Why would they do that, you're so nice Asia."Lissa said.

"Asia has a power that she was born with, it's called twilight healing it allows to heal others but she healed a enemy which made them hate her."Riku said and they got sad.

Emmeryn then gave her hug surprising Asia and said:"'ts alright, I can tell that you're not a witch, so you're safe in this land."

"Thank you."Asia said.

They all smiled, then it was time for them to leave.

Lissa went to show the group the barracks of the Shepherds while they look around the place, Kimberly was looking at Riku and wonders when should she tell him.

They arrived at the place and they saw a woman there with pale brown hair and a burly man with spiky blonde hair.

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, Make yourself at home."Lissa said.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!"they then saw a woman wearing a dress going up to Lissa.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!"Lissa said.

""Oh hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!"Maribelle said.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..."Lissa said making some fo the group chuckle.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"Vaike said.

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"Lissa said,

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! ...Wait, was that an insult?"Vaike said.

"Of course you idiot."Kisara said.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?"Sumia said.

" Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."Maribelle said.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."Lissa said.

"Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince of course I'd worry!"Sumia said.

"Yeah, right."Ishtar said.

"So who are these strangers, theres a lot of girls with you?"Vaike asked.

"No one's stranger than you Vaike... But allow me to introduce Robin, Riku, Ranma, Elizabeth, Asia, Kisara, Xenovia, Shinobu Medea, Musashi, Medusa, Ishtar, Mata Hari, Kiyohime, Scatchach, Jeanne and Kimberly! They just joined the Shepherds. Chrom even made Robin our new tactician. You should see all the tricks she's got up her sleeve! And Riku he's really cool."Lissa said.

"Oh yeah? Can they do this?"Vaike then burps making some of the girls disgusted.

"Oh yeah do, we're better."Riku said.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Riku! Don't encourage him! I'd hope you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!"Maribelle said and she leaves.

"Don't take it to heart, Riku. Maribelle warms to people slowly."Sumia said.

"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time."Lissa said.

"I dealt with a lost worse, "cough" Ishtar "Cough""Riku said.

"What was that?"Ishtar said.

They then saw Chrom come in.

" Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-"Sumia said.

She then trips making them surprised btu she got up dusting herself up.

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?"Chrom said.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..."Sumia said.

"Man she reminds me of Asia."Riku said.

"What?"Asia said.

"All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."Chrom said.

"Regna Ferox?"Ranma said.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north inhabitied by barbarians, or so it's said."Sumia said.

" Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell thas new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"Chrom said.

" I volunteer!"Lissa said.

"Yeah me too."Ranma said.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"Vaike said.

"I'll go too."A big guy Kellam came up behind them making Shinobu surprised.

"Well that's impessive for you being that stealthy despite being big."Shonobu said.

"Oh thank you."Kellam said.

"Well you can count on me and my entire group we have been through many battles."Riku said.

"I... I, um..."Sumia was nervous.

"Yes, Sumia?"Chrom asked.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."Sumia said.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."Chrom said.

"Plus you could learn a few things from Asia since she was kinda like you."Ranma said making Asia blush.

"W-well, if you think it wise."Sumia said.

Asia goes up to her and said:"let's work together Sumia."she gave her a big smile and she smiled too.

Chrom chuckles and said:"looks like they're friends now."

"Well she does have that effect on others."Riku said.

"We could be prepared for anything that happens, since the enemy could appear anytime so being prepared should be our first priority."Xenovia said.

"Yes, I can see her point."Robin said.

"Hey Riku can you tell me some stories that you have about you're adventures?"Lissa asked him.

"Well good thing I brought this."Riku pulls out a book being the same one he got from Shakespeare.

"A book, what's that going to do?"Vaike asked.

"It was written by a man that wanted it to be shown, it shows a war where I participated so it has a lot."Riku said.

"Well that would be a good way to show the others."Chrom said.

"I am interested too."Robin then looks at it.

"Well let's sit down and I'll tell you the stories of the holy grail war."Riku said.

They got interested and Riku went to tell them about the holy grail and the greater grail which amazes them to hear something like it exists along with the servants.

On another part of the world a man was walking throught the woods and the man was Narutaki."Decade, I will find away to stop you."

**Note:Riku and the group met the shepherds along with the exalt, Asia got more attention since she was similar to Sumia for being clumsy, along with her past making others feel bad for her, now to answer a review:"KarmaChaos5 no it wouldn't make sense the form isn't about dark riders but about the form like corrupting the cards making them go to the evil/berserk forms, Genm is like a evil Ex-aid and he still beat Cronus since god maximum mighty x destroyed him, Eternal, Poseidon and Evol make no sense since again it's the berserk forms being used and Fangjoker is that and Guest X later I will but I won't tell who I will add."**


	78. Chapter 77 Sheperds vs Risen

**Chapter 77 Sheperds vs Risen**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Next day everyone was ready and were outside on the field.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead."Chrom said.

"W-wait for me!"they then saw another guy running towards them.

"Who's this guy?"Ranma said.

"Stahl?"Chrom said.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?"Stahl said.

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to... Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"Lissa said.

"The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all..."Vaike said looking to the side.

"Are you serious that's the same thing."Scatchach said.

"Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"Lissa said.

"Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."Vaike said.

"That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..."Stahl said.

"Wow you must really like sweets."Mata Hari said.

"Your name is Stahl, right?"Robin asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, everyone. This is Stahl, one of our finest."Chrom said.

"Hello, everyone. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."Stahl said.

"Who?"Ranma said.

"Mage well that will she must be a interesting one to meet."Medea said.

They walked foward and they traveled for a bit until the stopped at a bridge.

"They're here too."Riku saw the risen there.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?"Chrom said.

"Risen"?"Robin said confused.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one."Frederick said.

"Well it's at least different from the ones we saw."Riku said.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!"Chrom said.

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their... Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"Vaike said looking for it.

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes..."Chrom said.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..."Vaike.

Riku sighs and said:"Medea stay near with him and Ishtar I 'll give some back up."Riku takes out the diendriver.

"Hey that's not the one you use."Lissa said.

"Oh you're to see something cool."Ranma said while they got they're drivers too.

**ARMS!**

**LIGHT!**

**KAMEN RIDE!**

"Henshin."they then all transformed.

**DIEND!**

**LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

**ARMS!**

They then transformed into they're riders forms with Diend surprising the rest, then he puts three cards on the driver."now for back up."

**KAMEN RIDE: KNIGHT, IXA, BRAVE!**

He then pulls the trigger and then came the three riders with they're weapons ready.

"So he can summon others."Frederick said.

"That's so cool."Lissa said.

"Impressive, I would have to think of more strategies with this turn of events."Robin said.

"Alright attack."Chrom said and they charged at them.

Chrom slices many of them and he saw Kiva-a use excalibur and said:"that sword, it's very similar in energy to mine."

"Well it was sword used by a king."Kiva-la said.

"Interesting."Chrom said and cuts another Risen.

The three knight riders sliced down many of the risen killing them with ease while Diend shoots them from a distance with the servants, Shinobu and Xenovia helping out too, Arms was shooting many of them away and he then sees Stahl fighting one and killing it but then one came behind him so he shoots it making it vanish.

Stahl looks back and looks at Arms who said:"you okay."

"Yeah thanks, you guys are pretty cool."Stahl said.

"Hey at least you tried."Arms said.

They then saw Celeste slicing a rider and she presses down on the knife.

**COME ON! LIGHT SQUASH!**

She then grows her wings and flies up to the air surprising them.

"Wow, Asia so majestic."Lissa said and Celeste did her rider kick hitting a group making them explode.

Ranger Slayer shoot many arrows with Isthar helping her, Kiyohime then shoots fire with Mata Hari next to her.

"Wow, the Vaike is amazed, they're so cool out there with they're powers, made me wish I could be there to show them how the teach does it."Vaike said.

"If he didn't lose his axe we wouldn't be stuck babysitting him."Ishtar said to Medea."if I wanted to babysit I would take care of the girls."

"I know but we have a battle to win."Medea said.

A woman with red hair wearing glasses in a witch outfit was close to the battlefield and she said:"Splendid! It seems I've caught up. Now to extirpate these brutes... Hmm? Is that an axe?"she saw a axe there on the floor and picks it up."Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible amoung the Shepherds. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"

She walks foward and saw Vaike with Medea and Ishtar.

Vaike saw her with the axe and said:"Whoa! My axe!"

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know."Miriel said.

"Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe anyway!"Vaike said.

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands... permanently."Miriel said scaring him then she looks at Medea."well who are you?"

"I am Medea, a sorceress."Medea said.

"I see, well it's good to finally meet someone that i can talk too."Miriel said and they smiled at each other.

Brave, Knight and Ixa slashed many of the Risen away, Sumia was with Celeste while they fight with each other, Diend then takes out a card and puts it on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

He then points it up and shoots many of the risen that were around him.

"Riku can you summon more of those riders?"Robin asked.

Diend takes out a card that has a image of Diend putting a card in the driver and it said reload."well yes after this but what kind do you need?"

"Some that can travel around faster like cavalry."Robin said.

"Alright."Diend then puts the card.

**ATTACK RIDE: RELOAD!**

His driver glowed and went to normal and he puts new rider cards.

**KAMEN RIDE: LAZER, ACCEL, DUKE!**

Then he summons the three riders and they stand in front of him, Accel and Lazer then run foward in they're bike forms with Duke shooting many of them with arrows, Vaike goes foward and sees Lazer behind him and got an idea, he then jumps over him and rides the rider.

"Alright charge."Vaike ythen starts to hit many of the risen with his axe while Lazer rams them.

Arms then takes out his memory and puts it on his blaster.

**ARMS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He then fire a beam hitting many in a line.

Accel hits many of them and turns back to the rider form and slashes them with the engine blade, Diend then sees a last group of Risen and takes his card and puts it in the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DIEND!**

He then charges up his finishers while the summons go inside of it and he shoots the beam destroying the last of the risen.

"Finally, and good riddance! But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad..."Chrom said.

"Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary."Frederick said.

Miriel joins the group and they continued, she seems to be talking with Medea the most making them surprised.

Robin then saw something in front of the field."Well, what do we have here?"

"Hey, is that what I think it is?"Lissa said.

They then saw a pegasus that looked hurt.

"It's a pegasus, all right. I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here..."Chrom said and he goes up to it but then it reared up like he scared her."WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!"

"Captain, one moment!"Sumia walks over but then she tripped making some of the group facepalm.

She then got up and Chrom asked:"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, Yes! I mean..."Sumia then sighs.

"Well, come no closer. This beast is crazed!"Chrom said.

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this... Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you."Sumia goes up to it and starts to rub it head calming it down."shhh."

"How did she calm it so quickly?"Robin said.

"Guess she must really like her."Elizabeth said.

"That's incredible, Sumia!"Lissa said.

"I've never seen anything like it."Chrom said.

"Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess."Sumia said.

"I should say so!"Chrom said.

"You all go ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."Sumia said.

"We can make time to wait for you."Chrom said.

"Thank you, Captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."Sumia said.

"Right, then. Be safe, Sumia."Chrom said.

"As you command, sir."Sumia said and the group continued.

Sumia takes care of the horse alone and then she heard a voice."hey."she looks around."up here."she looks at a tree and sees Uzu Sanageyama sitting on a branch.

"Who are you?"Sumia asked.

"The names Uzu Sanageyama."he then jumps down and goes up to her."also a friend of Riku and Ranma."

"You're Riku and Ranma's friend."Sumia was surprised.

"Yeah, I thought I come and help them out, then I saw you here."Uzu said.

"Oh well if you're looking for him he's on the other side."Sumia then nocied the headband around his eyes."why do you wear that?"

"Oh well that's a part of my training, you know I can still have plenty of time before going after them so I can stay a bit with you."Uzu said surprising her.

"Well alright, hope I don't keep you too long."Sumia said.

"Hey I can't let someone alone not with those freaks around."Uzu said.

"You faced the Risen."Sumia said shocked to hear it.

"So that's what they're called, yeah and I beat them."Uzu smirks with her stunned."they're weak compared what I faced before."

"You must be really skilled."Sumia said and she treats the pegasus.

"Yeah, I met a lot of people and even Ranma and I spared a lot."Uzu said.

Sumia smiled and he smiled back, she actually liked spending time with him, he's a nice guy and kinda funny and Uzu like spending time with her, she's way better than Nonon.

**Note:Uzu is back and met Sumia, I wanted him to come back so some past characters are coming back to this world to help out and maybe get something else, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 they'll see another later and Guest X I like the idea so that's a maybe with Juliet a girl for Riku."**


	79. Chapter 78 Warrior Realm

**Chapter 78 Warrior Realm**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

The group continued after Sumia stayed behind to take care of the pegasus, they arrived at a snowy forest at the northern mountains.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!"Lissa said.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind."Frederick said.

They then saw a large stone building.

"So this is the fortress?"Robin said.

"Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."Chrom said.

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."Frederick said.

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."Chrom said.

"Yeah a prince that can't even negotiate."Ranma said to his friends making some of them chuckle.

"Hey Riku do you now anything about negotiating?"Lissa asked him.

"Well I did participate in some, some I had to scare the guy."Riku said and that caused some of the group to laugh.

"Okay but were not here to scare the Khans."Chrom said.

They then went to the front of the fortress.

"Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing."Frederick said.

"What?! Why?"Chrom said.

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy? Loath as I am to trust her, Robin might offer some valuable insight in this"Frederick said.

"Okay rude much."Mata Hari said.

"Indeed, she IS our tactician, after all. So, Robin? What do you suggest?"Chrom asked her.

"Well."Robin thinks about it.

They then went up to the place and women known as Raimi said:"Halt! Who goes there?!"

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!"Chrom said.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!"Raimi said.

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."Frederick said.

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"Raimi said.

"B-brigand?"Frederick got insulted."Now see here—"

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand."

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!"Frederick said.

"Ha! Yes, indeed and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"Raimi said.

"Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen."Chrom said.

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!"Raimi said.

Several soldiers above the fortress walls throw their spears at Chrom, he braces himself but then they all got destroyed in midair shocking everyone.

"What?!"Raimi said.

"Hold on."they then saw Sumia in the air riding the pegasus but what shocked Riku's group was the one behind her.

"Sanageyama."Riku said.

"Hey guys."Uzu said with a smile.

"You know him?"Robin asked.

"Yes, his name is Uzu Sanageyama he's a friend we met a long time ago."Riku said.

"Yeah he's pretty skilled."Ranma said.

"Sorry to appear without warning but I decided to join you guys in this adventure."Uzu said."now go."

"Right."Sumia then makes the pegasus go down.

The archer shot many arrows at them but Uzu takes out his sword and hits them all at once.

"Impossibe."Raimi said.

"Amazing his skills with his sword is one of the best I have seen."Chrom said.

"You haven't see anything yet."Ranma said.

Uzu then jumps off and his uniform sparkled, then he transforms and lands in front of the guards and they got shocked."Blade Regalia ."he was ins his transformed state.

"He transformed."Chrom said.

"Like Riku and the others."Lissa said.

"No his form is different, that's what's known as a Goku uniform, it's allows him to access a form that suits him."Riku said.

The guards charged at him but he raises his sword up, then his arms vanished and they appear hitting all of them with many after images."Take this I have surpassed the speed of light."

Sumia then goes around hitting others too helping him.

Robin was watching the fight and Chrom said:"What is it, Robin?"

" I've been thinking about how he rode with Sumia earlier... Do our unit always have to fight one-on-one?"Robin asked.

"re you suggesting we pair up? That's an interesting thought... I admit, I'd resemble a pincushion right now if it weren't for Sumia and her mount along with her friend."Chrom said.

"Exactly. By pairing up, units could lend each other added offense and defense... It might also allow quicker soldiers to ferry slower units great distances... Yes... Yes! I'm sure of it. This opens up all sorts of strategic possibilities! We should try it whenever the opportunity presents itself."Robin said.

"Well that's a interesting idea, we have been working well in the past so you guys could do the same."Riku said.

Raimi was in the back and she said:"how can that oen guy be this strong."she then felt a pressence behind her and turns around to see Narutaki.

Time stopped shocking her and he said:"now you shall defeat Decade."he then pulls out a watch.

**QUIZ!**

He then inserts it inside of her making her scream and she was now Another Quiz, he then leaves and time resumes it self.

A lancer was backing away and he bumps into something, he turns around to see Another Quiz and he screamed, everyone then aw Another Quiz grab his head and absorves his knowledge.

"What?!"Uzu said.

"A Another Rider!"Riku said with his group shocked.

"You know what that thing is?"Vaiki asked.

"Yes, it's called a Another Rider, Quiz to be exact, it's a evil version of the Kamen Riders."Riku said.

It then goes towards them with Riku and the riders and Ranger slayer in front.

"Uzu take protect them."Riku said and he nodded."well take care of the Another Rider."they then got they're belts ready.

**ARMS!**

**LIGHT!**

**KAMEN RIDE!**

"Henshin."they then all transformed.

**DECADE!**

**LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

**ARMS!**

They were in they're rider forms and charged at it, they then start to attack with Decade, Kiva-la, Celeste and Arms slashing at it while Ranger Slayer shoots arrows at Quiz, Another Quiz then pushes them away and makes lightning strike from the sky making them all roll away.

Decade tries to slash at it but it grabs the blade punches him away.

"Riku!"Lissa said.

"We must help them."Chrom said.

"No that thing is too storng, trust me I fought others like it and I failed."Uzu said making them shocked.

Arms shoots at it with Ranger Slayer but Another Quiz blocked them with a X and sends it back at them making both of them get knocked back, Kiva-la and Celeste go to attack it from behind but it gives a roundhouse kick sending them back too.

Decade gets up and said:"this another rider is strong, but there has to be another way."then a card came out of the ridebooker and he grabs it, he then saw it was for Quiz."well here it is."he then inserts it.

**KAMEN RIDE: QUIZ!**

**FASHION! PASSION! QUESTION! QUIZ!**

Decade then transforms into Kamen Rider Quiz making some of them surprised.

"Amazing I wonder what this form can do?"Miriel said.

Another Quiz charges at him and he dodges it's attack."now tell me this, does a shark blink?"

It then stops to think but then the x lights up and clouds appear above it shocking Another Quiz.

"What just happen?"Frederick asked.

"Quiz has the power to make true and false questions to fight against his enemies so I'm using this to defeat that thing."Decade said.

"Fascinating."Miriel said.

"Inumuta would like that one."Uzu said.

"Can all birds fly?"Decade asked making it think."false."and it gets shocked again, he then takes out a final attack ride.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: Q-Q-Q-QUIZ!**

He then jumps into the air and a panel and with a O and X appeared, Another Quiz got confused and Decade breaks through from the O and and kicks Another Quiz making a explosion happen.

They then saw Raimi on the ground and the watch broke.

"Wait it was her."Robin said.

"Yes, someone must have planted that watch."Arms said and the riders transformed back.

Raimi looks up to see Chrom offering her a hand."Are you alright?"

"Then your claims were...true..."Raimi said shocked that he's helping her.

After the battle the group regrouped.

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."Raimi said.

"That would be most appreciated, thank you, plus were happy to know you're okay after what just happened."Chrom said.

She nodded and leaves.

"Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed."Robin said.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…"Frederick said.

"So can we get going, Chrom?"Lissa asked.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer."Chrom said.

"It's still surprising that you're here Uzu."Riku said to him.

"I came to help since it's the least I can do."Uzu said.

"Hey buddy, that was pretty cool what you did but the teach here is even better."Vaiki said.

"Oh really then maybe we should test our skills."Uzu said.

"That idiot will only be hurt before he even knows it."Miriel said.

"You got that right."Ranma said.

Asia then saw Sumia smiling at Uzu and said:"I think Sumia likes Uzu."

"If she does than that girl sure picked a winner."Sully said.

"I wish I could be as noticed."Kellam said.

Riku wonders who put that watch in Raimi looks like they have to be careful since they're enemie are here maybe a certain someone.

Watching from a distance Narutaki said:"Curse you Decade, you will be stopped sooner or later."

**Note:Another Quiz appeared and Riku got Quiz, the events changed because of what Narutaki did and now Riku and the others have to be careful, now to answer the reviews:"Guest X Carmen from the original series it was stated in the chapter she appeared, Geust-zx no she won't."**


	80. Chapter 79 Two Falchions

**Chapter 79 Two Falchions**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Chrom and the others followe Raimi into a large stone Colliseum, they arrived at the throne room that is covered by a large indigo rug.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan."Raimi said.

"Of course."Chrom said and she leaves.

"The khan is away?"Robin said.

"Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics."Chrom said.

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now… A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh…"Robin said.

"Wow what a stereotype."Ranma said.

"Am I now? ...Please, do go on!"they heard a womans voice.

"Huh?"Robin said.

They then saw a woman come in with tanned skin and blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"You're the?! Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?"Chrom said.

"One of them yes, the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."Flavia said."also I wish to thank you for saving Raimi from becoming a monster."

"Thank you and you're welcomed, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"Chrom said.

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."Falvia said.

" Damn them! I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put."Chrom said.

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."Flavia smiled.

"Well that's good to know."Ranma said.

"I know right."Uzu said.

"Guys."Chrom said to them."In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards…"

"Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

That surprises them and Lissa said:"What?! Why not?!"

"I lack the authority."Flavia said.

"Wait what? Aren't you the ruler."Elizabeth said.

"As I said, I am ONE of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so…"Flavia said.

"We get nothing."Riku said.

"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."Flavia said.

"What does that have to do with us?"Chrom asked.

"The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance."Flavia said.

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions."Chrom said.

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight, they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make."Flavia explained to them.

"I see, so all we have to do is win the tournament."Ranma said excited.

"Well we have no choice."Chrom said.

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity."Chrom said.

"So how many champions are needed?"Riku asked.

"Six."Flavia said.

"Okay, the best choices would be Chrom, me and Robin."Riku said.

"Then I'll go too."Ranma said.

"Hey wait, you had plenty of fights so it should be me."Uzu said.

"Look we don't have the time, look let's see all our strenghts and see who should go."Robin said.

Later they decided that the other three would be Kimberly, Musashi and Shinobu, they went to the entrance and entered the arena, they looked around and saw the bleechers were full with the rest of they're friends there and they saw Falvia sitting next to bald man with a eyepatch.

They then saw the other team with Marth there.

"Chrom Look."Robin said.

"I see him."Chrom said and he stares at them."Marth! One question, before we begin?"Marth didn't talk."Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!"

Chrom drawa his sword along with Marth making them see the similar swords along wiht the stances they both have.

"They're the same."Riku said.

"Where did you get that? There's no way..."Chrom said.

They then start to fight against each other.

"Tell me, Who taught you to fight like that?"Chrom said and they jumped back.

"My father!"Marth said.

They continued to fight and Robin said:"Riku they're coming."they saw the rest of the other team coming towards them.

"Then let's finish this."Riku puts on his driver and brings out his card."henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He then transforms into Decade surprising those that didn't know.

"What is that?"spectator said.

"Is that a magical armor."

Kimberly takes out her morpher."pterodactyl."then she became the Ranger Slayer.

"Well it seems they are more than what meets the eye."Flavia said.

"Now let's go."Decade said and they charge at them with Robin being close to Ranger Slayer.

Decade fights against a fighter who tried to block his attacks but got beaten with a few punches and kicks, then he got kicked away.

Ranger Slayer shoots many arrows hitting many of the other champions, Shinobu then goes towards a mage who shot a magical spell at her but she cuts it away with her sword and appears in front of him, she then slashes at her making his chest gush out blood and he falls down.

Musashi then faces against three others and smirks, she then puts her swords back and the giant appeared behind her shocking everyone that saw it.

"So that's her power."Lissa said.

"Yes, it's Musahi's Noble Phantasm."Medea said.

"Interesting."Miriel said.

"Hail the Tenmandaijizaitenjin, the divine manifestation of Nioh Kulika! Let's go, master's blade draw... Īśāna great manifestation!"Musashi then sends her giant and it slashes at the three warriors sending them away.

Decade then saw they were able to take them down and he walks towards Chrom who went back."now there is only one."

"It seems you were all able to defeat them."Chrom said.

He then looks at Marth."Who is you're father?"

"I've said enough for one day."Marth said.

" Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."Chrom said.

"Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who!"Marth said.

"Well how about I take him down."Decade said.

"Very well."Chrom said.

Decade then takes out his ridebooker and charges at Marth, they then clash blades with Decade pushing him back, Marth then had a flashback when he was a child and saw him with a wooden sword against Decade with training.

Decade then kicks him back and takes out a card."let's see how well you can do."

"I won't let you."Marth then charges at him slashing at Decade trying to stop him.

Decade then goes behind him and puts the card on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: BLADE!**

He then turns around and the card pushes Marth away and he transforms into Kamen Rider Blade, he then charges and starts to slash at Marth making him block with his sword, he then hits Marth back and he charges at Decade, then Decade puts a card on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: METAL!**

He then turns into metal and Marth hits him only to see it didn't do anything shocking him, he then gets punched back and Decade puts another card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-B-BLADE!**

He then jumps to the air and his foot gets covered in lightning, Marth then saw him doing the rider kick and he get sent flying away.

"Impressive...if not surprising..."Marth then gets knocked out.

The group then returned back to the throne room with Flavia there.

"Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."Flavia said.

"Truly? Thank you, East-Khan."Chrom said.

"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!"Flavia said and she leaves the room.

Basilio then enters the room and said:"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…"

"I'm sorry, have we met?"Chrom said.

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! You're friend is pretty impressive, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man."Basilio said.

"What do you know about him?"Chrom asked.

"You mean that "Marth"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."Basilio said."If I had the ones you had I would be set for life."

"Well we had our fair share of battles, he was way too inexperienced to even come close."Riku said.

"Yeah, Riku is so cool."Lissa said.

Kimberly look a little jealous since she didn't like Lissa gushing over Riku.

Elizabeth saw that and Kiva-la goes up to her."it's seems Lissa and Kim like Riku."

"Yes."Elizabeth said.

"If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately."Frederick said.

"Right as always Frederick."Chrom said.

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you.."Basilio said.

Then a guy came in with brown hair.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."Basilio said.

"Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong…"Lissa goes up to him.

"Away, woman!"Lon'qu said.

"Hey! Wh-what did I say?!"Lissa said surprised.

"Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."Basilio said while Ranma and Uzu were whispering while making fun of the guy.

"Oh come on."Lon'qu said.

"You're certain about this?"Chrom asked.

"Yes, yes. He's your man now."Basilio said.

"And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"Chrom said.

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear."Lon'qu said.

"...All right then. Welcome aboard."Chrom said.

Later the Shepherds decided to camp out since night was about to fall, Riku was in a tent sleeping on his bed.

"Riku."Lissa came in."where are you."she then saw him sleeping."oh you're sleeping."she then gets an idea and holds his nose.

"Bwargh."Riku got up."bug man on horses."He then saw Lissa laughing at him."Lissa!"

"BWARGH"?! Oh gods, that was HILARIOUS! Heeeee hee hee hee hee!"Lissa laughed.

"Lissa I was sleeping."Riku said.

"And dreaming of Bug man on horses, apparently? Tee hee hee! I'm sorry, I tried to resist, I really did. But it was just too perfect."Lissa said.

"Oh you want to play."Riku then goes after her while she runs."come back here."

Kimberly was looking at the moon and then she saw Riku running around and he goes up to her."hey Kim did you see Lissa?"

"No."Kimberly said and she looks up."Riku."

He then looks at her."yes."

"I... just thanks for being there, I could always count on you."Kimberly said.

"You're welcomed."Riku smiled and she smiles too.

They then heard a sound and saw Lissa on the other side near a fallen barrel."oops."

"Found you."Riku then chases after her again making Kimberly chuckle.

Chrom and Robin saw it and Chrom said:"it seems they are getting along just fine."

"Yeah they are."Robin said.

**Note:The tournament is over and Lissa got a support conversation with Riku, they will get along just fine in the future now to answer the review:"KarmaChaos5 maybe."**


	81. Chapter 80 The Exalt and the King

**Chapter 80 The Exalt and the King**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After the Shepherds return back to Ylisstol they went to the castle to see Emmeryn.

"Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse? Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice."Emmeryn smiled.

"You should see Ferox's warriors! Perhaps now our people will be safe from."Chrom then stopped when they saw Phila.

"Your Grace! M-milord! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news! "Phila said.

"Philia! Slow down, please! What's happened?"Emmeryn asked.

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the Duke's daughter."Phila said surprising them.

"B-but that would be...Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!"Lissa said.

"There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we repay reparations for this "insult."Phila said.

"And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia? "Chrom said.

"It seems we found a corrupt king."Riku said.

"Peace, Chrom. We must keep our wits about us."Emmeryn said.

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!"Chrom said.

"I agree with the prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences."Phila said.

"I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly I do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel."Emmeryn said.

"What, that's a stupid idea just letting yourself go to him."Riku said.

"Yes Emm, you cant."Lissa agreed with him.

"Please reconsider, Your Grace. He cannot be trusted to act in good faith! "Phila said.

"So we either choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die? No. I will not accept that."Emmeryn said making Riku sigh.

"Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow the pegasus knights to accompany you, though. "Phila said.

"I'm going, too. Someone has to save you from your good intentions."Chrom said.

"And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!"Lissa said.

"Well me and my group will go as well."Riku said.

"As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine."Emmeryn said.

Then the group were walking through the halls but then they stopped.

"Well then! Is everyone ready to go? It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border."Chrom said.

They then saw a red haired wizard going up to them."Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?!"

"Ricken? How did you... Go back inside. You're no old enough for this mission."Chrom said

"But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!"Ricken said.

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right? We're off, then. Be good."Chrom said and the left him alone.

""Be good"? Gods, how old does he think I am? ...Well, I'll show him just how good I can be!"Ricken said.

Later the group walked together to the border and they saw the mad king with a woman next to him on top of a rock formation.

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!"Gangrel said.

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."Emmeryn said.

"The truth? I can give you the truth."the woman said.

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?"Emmeryn asked.

"You may call me Aversa."Aversa said.

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"Emmeryn said.

"Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat."Gangrel said.

They heard a scream and saw Maribelle being restrain by a brigand.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!"Maribelle said.

"Maribelle!"Lissa said.

" Lissa? Darling, is that you?"she asked her.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."Aversa said.

"Really."Riku said making them look at him."I just big liar."

"What how dare you?!"Gangrel said.

"Riku."Emmeryn said.

"Sorry but I couldn't just keep quiet, you think I'm stupid or something, I faced the same type of people like you, the greedy king that acts like a child, you just planned all this to get something."Riku said.

"Enough, give me the Fire Emblem."Gangrel said.

"Ha, I got ya."Riku said.

"You idiot."Aversa said.

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?"Emmeryn said.

"I want what every Plegian wants—a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?"Gangrel said.

"What?"Emmeryn said.

"He's a mad dog, don't even try to reason with him."Riku said.

"Yeah got that right."Ranma said.

"How about this, release her or."Riku said and then Red Eyes appears in front of the king and the woman shocking them."or my buddy will eat."then he roars.

"Riku really?"Robin said.

"They have a dragon, that should be mine."Gangrel said.

Brigand with Maribelle stands back in fear, then he runs away but then a missile charges towards him and hits him away making him crash into a wall, they then all saw a muscular man with a wolf's pelt and he was holding a folding chair.

"Wait who are you?"Maribelle asked.

"I am Beowulf."he crosses his arms."glad I was able to come, you saw how awesome I was there."

"Uh yeah."Maribelle was surprised.

Then they went to the group and Gangrel said:"you're net getting away."he then has archers shoot at them but then someone slices they're arrows in pieces, they then saw a little girl with green hair wearing a eyepatch landing on the ground.

"Hey Annie."Beowulf smiled seeing her.

"We need to go."Aversa said while she gives Riku one last look.

Gangrel grunted and they left.

"It seems you found a girl to save."Annie said looking at Maribelle.

"Yes, I thank you all."Maribelle said.

"Say I found this."Annie takes out a staff.

"A magic Staff?"Maribelle was confused.

"Yeah, you seem to be able to hold you're own so how about it."Annie offers it to her.

"But I'm not sure."Maribelle was a little nervous.

"Come on, it's not bad for a lady to learn to at least defend yourself."Annie said.

"That's Maribelle."Lissa said.

"Well okay."Maribelle takes it.

"Well I thank you both for saving Maribelle."Chrom said to them.

"Yes, you said your names are Beowulf and Annie."Emmeryn said.

"That's right, you should have seen us, we're a amazing team."Beowulf said.

"Yeah I saw that."Uzu said.

"So where are you from?"Riku asked.

"Well you might not believe us."Annie said.

"From another world?"Riku said surprising them.

"Wait how did you know?"Beowulf said.

"I've been there."Riku said.

"Well okay, yeah were from another world."Beowulf said.

"Really, well the Vaike is stunned."Vaike said.

"Yeah."Sully said.

"Well as a thanks I can offer you a place in my city."Emmeryn said.

"Hey thanks."Annie said.

They then saw a shadow appear on the floor making them look at it, then it became a red cloaked figure with his face covered up with only one eye showing."I am most grateful for you to gathering the stones for me."

"Who are you?"Riku said.

"I am Scorn, a Minion of the Great Leader, now hand over the stones.""Scorn said.

"To a minion of the Great leader over my dead body."Riku said.

"Make no mistake, they will be mine."Scorn said.

Riku and the riders took out they're drivers and Kiva-la went to Elizabeth's side.

**ARMS!**

**LIGHT!**

**KAMEN RIDE!**

"Henshin."they then all transformed.

**DECADE!**

**LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

**ARMS!**

They transformed with Kim being Ranger Slayer, they then shoot at him but then a barrier blocks they're attacks.

"That guy has a barrier."Arms said.

"Everyone, we need to surround him and try to weakn his barrier."Robin said and they nodded.

Everyone surround them and they start to attack him, Uzu was in his transformed state and hitting at the barrier while Sumia flies around with her pegasus, Scorn then shoots Shadow bolts making Chrom block them with his sword, Decade and Arms shoot at him from the sides while Virion shoots arrows along with Ranger Slayer, Scorn then shoots wind blades at them hitting many of them back, Vaike charges at him with his axe with Beowulf doing a charging attack, Maribelle and Lissa shoot magic at him and they saw Annie coming down at him with her blade, he then shoots hellfire magic but then a fireball hits the attack making it cancel surprising him and Annie hits the barrier with Kiva-la and Celeste hitting the barrier too.

It then starts cracks and it breaks, Scorn was mad and the riders were together.

"Let's finish this."Decade said.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

**ARMS MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**WAKE UP!**

**COMEN ON! LIGHT SQUASH!**

They then did they're rider kicks going towards Scorn and they hit him causing him to explode.

They then land next to the group and saw Scorn getting up."you won this round, but remember this riders, as long as those stones exist I will always go after them."he then vanishes.

"It seems we have someone else to fight."Decade looks at Ranger Slayer and Uzu."did any of you seen him before."

"Nope, I never saw that guy before."Uzu said.

"I think I seen him before."Ranger Slayer.

"Chrom."they then saw Ricken go up to them.

"Ricken!"they all said.

"What ar eyou doing here?"Chrom said.

"I came to help, it seems my spell was able to stop that guy."Ricken said.

"Well you have courage I'll give you that."Arms said.

"Well I guess I have no choice."Chrom sighs and Ricken smiles.

"Okay let's go back."Decade said and they all agreed.

They then went back towards Ylisse but Riku and his group knows this isn't the last time they will see of Gangrel and Aversa since they know he will make sure he has his stupid war.

**Note:The group met Gangrel but the event changed since Beawulf and Annie from Skullgirls came and saved her, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 Maribelle will be with someone else but I'll add othera of that type, Guest X I'll think about, Guest no those five ghoul girls will not be adopted daughters they already have a family and I have something planned for the future with the children of the riders with them, Guests-Z-01 that's a surprise and Guest it's interesting but I can't write that one."**


	82. Chapter 81 Sickle to Sword

**Chapter 81 Sickle to Sword**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

The group continued foward after that attempt to attack them from Gangrel but they had to face Scorn instead and he proved to be a very powerful enemy.

They made barracks near the area and heard someone."Halp! You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!"they saw a villager running towards them.

"Slow down. What happened?"Chrom asked.

"Oy! There's the wee piglet!"they saw brigands going towards them.

"Well what do we have here."Riku said.

What's this? A little lording come to watch over his chattel?"then the leader noticed who they are."Aw, damn me! Sh-Shepherds!"

"That's right. So, what'll it be? Run and live? Or fight and die?"Chrom said.

They then ran away leaving them alone.

"Quickly, lad. What happened here?"Chrom asked.

"Y-yes, milord! Right away, milord! …Er, if it please Your Graciousness."the young man said.

"Maybe just hold off on titles for now. What's your name?"Chrom asked.

"Donny. Er, that is, Donnel. …Your Majestyful. I live in the village just beyond, sir."Donnel said.

"Well looks like we have a job to do."Riku said.

"Right."Chrom said.

"Can you tell us what happened?"Robin asked.

"That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you just ran off attacked us! Er, pardon my language, You Lordliness. I'm the only one what got away, and even then just barely. They were roundin' up others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp… Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em, and… She's all I got in this world! Please, Your Royal Highness!"Donnel said.

"This blasted war seems to spawn more evils by the day. All right, Donny. We'll save your ma. Can you lead us to her?"Chrom said.

"Aw, thank you, milord! Thank you! Just follow me, Your Sirness!"Donnel said.

"Dude it's better you keep with one title instead of trying to make words up."Riku said.

They then arrive near the other camp.

"This here's where they've taken up camp, Your Lordshipness."Donnel said before Riku hits in the back of the head.

"Er…right. Thanks, Donny. Stay close, now."Chrom said.

"Beg pardon, milord? You don't mean…? I…I can't fight, sir! I ain't never even stuck a pig before!"Donnel said.

"So."Riku said making them look at him."no man has ever been born a fighter it takes the experience and the guts to fight back."

"He's right Donny. And farm work makes for fine training, a sickle's not far from a sword, after all. Bandits may be tougher than wheat, but the principle's the same."Chrom said.

"Ngh… *sniff* A-all right, milord. As you say, I'm no warrior. But these're my people. I gots to do what I can!"Donnel said.

"Everyone in place?"Chrom asked and they all got ready.

"R-ready! *ulp*"Donnel said.

They then went foward and Donnel thinks about what they said:"Fight and get stronger, he says… Guess it can't hurt to try. I sure hope I don't get in the way! Gosh, that would be just awful…"

"Then stick with me."Ranma said.

"Right."Donnel said.

They then saw many of the bandits there and they charge at them, Riku and the girls take out they're drivers.

**LIGHT!**

**KAMEN RIDE!**

"Henshin."they then all transformed.

**DECADE!**

**LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

They transformed into they're rider forms and charge at the enemy, Donnel was amazed and said:"they have magical armor."

"Yeah I have one too but I don't need it for now."Ranma said.

He then sees a bandit going up to him so he punches him multiple times in the chest making the guy stop in pain, Ranma then pushes him with a finger and he falls down.

"You defeated him with just your fists."Donnel said.

"That's right, looks I was not even this strong but with the training I got plus traveling with Riku I got much stronger so you can be this strong too if you believe in yourself."Ranma said.

Donnel sees one charing towards him with an axe, he got scared but he narrows his eyes and stabs him in the chest with his spear making him stop, the guy grunts in pain and Donnel pushes him back.

"I did it."Donnel said.

"Thats right, these guys are just bullies that gang up on others."Ranma said.

Robin and Chrom fought together and smiled seeing Ranma help Donnel.

"It seems Ranma is helping our friend out."Chrom said.

Robin then sees Kisara kicking one guy with a spiral arrow."and Kisara is helping out as well."

They then saw Beowulf charging at a bandit and he hits him with a chair then he sees three more going towards him."oh you wanna fight well let me show you my good friend Grendel."he then takes out a gaint arm surprising them and uses it to punch all of them.

"What, he has a big arm."Donnel said and he saw Annie slicing at the bandits with her sword.

"Yuck."Maribelle said.

"Don't give up vilage boy, I saw what you did that was a great attack."Beowulf said and that made him smile.

Kisara then goes to Ranma's side and said:"so where to next?"

"How about we pay the leader a visit."Ranma said.

Kisara looks at Robin and asked."hey can you guys keep this spot safe."

"Sure we have enough forces to keep them distracted."Robin said.

"Good let's go."Ranma takes the duo with him.

Decade sees a group heading towards him and he takes out a card."really in a straight line."

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

He then slashes all of them in half, Ranger Slayer jumps to his side and shoots many of them."were able to put them down with ease."

"Yes but I saw Ranma going with Donnel and Kisara."Decade said."I wonder where they went?"

The trio then arrive at the main tent and the leader got out and saw them."so the little pigglet came."

"Were not going to let you harm this place or my ma."Donnel said.

"Oh yeah you and you're two friends."he then charges at them with a sword and Ranma catches it with his barehands."what?!"

"You were saying."Ranma mocks him and Kisara kicks the guy in the the back while Donnel stabs him through the throat.

"I will not allow you to harm anyone else again."Donnel said and he cuts the throat white open making the guy fall down.

They then saw a group come and they got shocked."they killed the boss."

Then Beowulf and Annie came to the trio's side and he said."hey need some help."

"Wow."Donnel saw them.

"I saw you out there, for a village boy you have the heart of a true hero."Annie said and he smiled.

They got ready and Ranma said:"let' get him."then they charged.

After the battle Donnel was a little hurt and said:"this stings a lot."

"Here let me help."Asia then uses her sacred gear and he gets healed.

"What in tarnations?!"He got surprised and he was completly healed.

"That's Asia's power she can heal others."Lissa said.

"Wow that amazing madam."Donnel said."We did it! We're rid of them bandits for good and all!"

"A worthy first victory, Donny. You fought well."Chrom said.

"Got that right."Ranma said.

Donnel then got up and called out:"Ma! Ma, it's me!"

"Oh, Donny!"they saw his mother running towards him."Thank goodness you're safe! I was worried near to death, boy! I can't thank you enough for savin' my son and our village, milord. …Donny! Where are your manners?! Take a knee and thank His Lordness!"

"Er, I can't begin to repay all what you done for us, sir! Th-thank you!"Chrom said.

"You led the charge, Donny. We just picked off the stragglers. Hone your potential and use it to keep this village safe."Chrom said and they start to leave.

"W-wait! Please!"Donnel said making them stop.

"Something wrong?"Chrom asked.

"I has a request, sir. If it please Your Graceliness… Take me with you, milord! Lemme be a Shepherd like you! I'm good with livestock, I am! Please, sir!"Donnel said surprising them.

"Hush now, you fool boy!"his mother said.

"I want to hone my…whatever he said. I want to keep this place safe! I never thought I was good for nothin' more than shovelin' dirt… But milord showed me there's more I can do. More I needs to be doing!"Donnel said.

"You needs be knowin' your place, boy! A farmhand's no fit for a royal—"Mother got cut off.

"Actually, we'd be thrilled to have him. The Shepherds need every good man we can find, and your son fought bravely."Chrom said surprising her.

"Y-you're very kind to say as much, Your Lordshipness, but… *Siiigh* Well, you're a man grown now, Donny. I s'pose you can make up your own mind."Mother said.

"Aw, Ma…"Donnel said.

"You just come home safe, love. I'll see that the village is still standin' when you return a hero. …Well?! Off with you, then! Glory's waiting', boy!"Mother said.

"Don't worry we'll take care of him."Annie said.

"Yeah once you see him he'll be a great hero like me."Beowulf said.

"And I ain't fightin' for glory, Ma. I'm fightin' for you! But if I do find some glory, I'll be sure to bring it home for you!"Donnel said.

"Just come home alive, Donny"Mother said with tears.

At the camp Donnel was with Beowulf and Annie and he said:"you both were strong out there."

"Yeah, you said you couldn't do it but I saw great potential."Annie said.

"That's right."Beowulf said.

"Then can I ask you to help me."Donnel said.

"Sure."Annie smiled.

"Beowulf."they saw Maribelle going up to him.

"Maribelle?"Beowulf said.

"What was that, you used a corpses arm to fight."Maribelle said.

"Well it's a way to honor a friend of mine that fought in the war."Beowulf said surprising her."so I always carry it with me."

Riku was at his tent and he said:"man I'm tired."but he then saw Lissa come in.

"All tuckered out, Robin? How about a quick, refreshing shoulder rub?"Lissa said.

"What are you plotting now?"Riku asked since he knows her pranks.

"Oh, please. One little joke, one little time and you get all paranoid. This isn't about pranking anybody. I figure I owe you..."Lissa said.

"How do you figure?"Riku said.

"Because you've taken a huge weight off my brother's shoulders, silly! You know what Chrom's like. He never asks for help, even when he needs it. But he trusts you, Riku. Enough to rely on you. He's not the type to come out and say it, but I know he's grateful."Lissa said.

"Okay."Riku said.

"Yeah! Nobody knows my big brother like me."Lissa said.

"Well, that is nice to hear."Riku said.

"So, what do you say? Free massage? Going once... Gooooooing twiiice..."Lissa said.

"Okay, okay! I accept! ...Thanks, Lissa."Riku said.

"Okay then..."Lissa then massages him in the back."Geez, your muscles are just one big knot back here."

"Yeah that's good."Riku said.

"How about...this?"Lissa said.

"haAAAAGH! Cold! Cold and slimy and coooooold! AUGH! IT MOVED! WHAT DID YOU DO, LISSA? WHAT IN BLAZES WAS THAT?!"Riku glares at her.

"Teee hee hee hee! Oh, relax. It's just a frog. You were so perfectly calm, tee hee. I couldn't resist! It had to be done!"Lissa said.

"Oh really, then how about another pressure point."he then chases after her making them run around camp again.

Elizabeth saw them and smiled seeing Lissa having fun along with Emmeryn.

**Note:Donnel is now appart of the team along with Lissa getting another support moment, along with Donnel interacting with Ranma, Kisara, Beowulf and Annie, and Beowulf with Maribelle a bit.**


	83. Chapter 82 Foreseer

**Chapter 82 Foreseer**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

The Shepperds return back to the castle and they went inside, Riku was in his room and he then sees the trunk that hold the puppets since a part of him is saying that trouble is going to happen.

"Looks like you guys might be able to come out."Riku said.

Later at night Riku goes outside and sees Chrom talking with Robin, he has seen them a lot together and that makes him wonder.

He then goes up to them and Chrom said:"oh Riku."

"So what are you guys talkig about?"Riku asked.

Chrom sighs and said:"well not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence... It was a brutal compaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, out army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. ...I know how they affected Emmeryn."

"Such an experience would change anyone."Robin said.

"Indeed. When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy... Plegia's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame on all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."Chrom said.

"Fools."Riku said.

"I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin. I could not greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people "forgave" her? ...She never resented them for it. She represents the best part of the halidom the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."Chrom said.

"Well spoken, sir."they then saw Marth come out.

"Marth!"they said.

"Good evening to you."Marth said.

"How did you get here?"Chrom said.

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove."Marth said surprising him.

"By your reaction it seems you know it."Riku said.

"Yes."he got nervous."I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds. It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it well concealed, but..."

"Your secret is safe with me. I come here only to warn you."Marth said.

"Warn us?"Chrom said.

"The exalt's life is in danger."Marth said shocking them.

"What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours."Chrom said.

"What if... What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."Marth said.

Before Chrom could say anything Riku puts a hard foward."I would expect some proof, i have faced a false prophet before, I can believe that there are some that can see the future but I need proof."

Marth smiles and said:"yes, allow me to prove it!"he takes out his sword and they got ready."by saving you from him."a assassin comes out and Marth throws the sword stabbing the guy."I trust this proof will suffice?"

"Yes."Riku said.

Another assassin leaps from the bushes, surprising Marth; he turns to parry, but trips over the fallen assassin's sword, the assassin's blade slashes Marth's mask in two, revealing that Marth is actually a woman.

Riku then kicks the guy in the back and grabs him from behind before breaking his neck.

"Wait, you're... You're a woman?"Chrom said.

"And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."Marth said.

"Not really, I had a feeling."Riku said.

A explosion happened shaking the ground making them run inside.

The Shepperds went to where Emmeryn was.

"Emm!"Chrom said.

"Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!"Emmeryn said.

"No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!"Chrom said.

"The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader."Robin said.

Marth's sword then starts to glow making Riku look at it.

"Falchion is gleaming..."Marth said.

"What's wrong?"Chrom asked.

"It's not your concern."Marth covered her sword.

"Seems like nothing ever is with you."Chrom said.

"My apologies."Marth said.

"Well keep Emmeryn safe and if these guys think they can get the drop on us well I have friends of my own."Riku said.

On another part of the castle assassins run around the area and one stops when he heard a noise."whos there?"he looks around and then looks behind him.

"Ooh."he saw Jester sitting on a chair moving his arms.

"What?"He got confused then he gets hit in the leg by Pindhead, he then falls down and looks up to see Pindhead and he gets punched many time in the head by him.

A dark mage walks around then he looks around to see Torch staring at him."what is this a toy."he then laughs."if this is to scare me they fail."he then sees Torch eyes glowing and he shoots fire at him making him scream.

A big guy with a axe walks around and he then hears a sound, he looks around but then he gets shot many times in the chest and he falls down dead, Six Shooter was there and he twirls his guns.

"Get away."one was running away."leave me be."he then goes to a dead end."oh no."he then sees a shadow loom over him, he then turns around to see Blade and his eye popped out and he screams while Blades goes foward.

One was on the ground with his legs messed up and he looks to his right to see Leech woman and he shakes his head and he starts to spit out leeches on him and Cyclops was near her with his blade with blood.

A archer was around scared then he hears a sound and turns his bow around to see another, he then looks up to see Ninja and he sends a shuriken hitting the archer in the eye, he screams and falls down while Tunneler hits him in the head with his drill.

Another Assassin gets knocked to the floor and he looks up to see Kahn with his swords and he he gets his neck sliced opened, a guy with orange like hair watches him and Kahn looks at the guy, they stare at each other and he said:"I'm not a enemy so can you please leave."Kahn thinks about it and walks away."Damn those things are creepy."

He walks foward but then he heard a voice."Drop your weapon, or die where you stand!"He then sees Chrom with his sword ready.

"Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone."he said.

"Yet you run with a band of assassins?"Chrom said.

"Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests... that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some kind of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."he said.

"Hmm... Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?"Chrom said.

"Beg pardon?"he said confused.

"We need all the help we can get to save the exalt's life. You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes."Chrom said.

"Oh, right, those good intentions. Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity... if you sweeten the deal."he said.

"You want gold? ...Fine, you scoundrel. Let me just, oops."Chrom said since he dropped something

"Looks like you dropped something. What's in the satchel, mmm?"he asked.

"Nothing, candies from my little sister. I'm sure you-"Chrom said.

"Candies"? As in, sugar candies?"he said with a hungry look.

"Well... yes. I assume they'd be sweet? But-"Chrom got interrupted again.

"IT'S A DEAL!"he said.

"...You'll risk your life if I give you... a bag of candy?"Chrom was surprised.

"I said "sweeten the deal", didn't I? Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold, too. Later. Unless you've got more of these. ...Have you got more of these?!"he asked wanting more.

"Um... I'll ask Lissa."Chrom said and he has a sweat drop."what is your name?"

"Gaius."he said.

"Well Gaius I hope you can hold your own:"Chrom said.

"Don't worry, you don't even need your creepy toys."Gaius said.

Chrom got confused and said."what toys?"

"The walking Puppets that did that."Gaius points at the corpse.

Chrom then remembers something about Riku having friends.

Decade was walking around the area and he hears a voice and peeks around the corner to sees a woman with animal parts.

"I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues. Look at how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages! I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race."she said.

"Really?"she turns around to see Decade."I can guess something bad happened to you so who's your enemy the assassins or us?"

She narrows her eyes and said."what is it to you, I thought you'd be trying to fight me."

"What and miss a chance like this, I never met a woman like you so you got me interested."Decade said surprising her.

"You want to know about the Tangel, but it was the man spawn that killed my kind."she said.

"Look I'm not like others, like I have women that might have felt like you."Decade said.

Medusa and Kiyohime appear and one assassin goes after them but Kiyohime shoots fire burning him alive.

"Did she just."the woman was surprised.

Then all of Riku's servants came together and Medusa said:"Riku who is this?"

"She might be friend."Decade said.

Xenovia slashes one back and Sully was near her hitting one away.

"Man when are they going to give up."Sully said and they went outside to see more coming towards them.

"Get ready."Xenovia said.

But then two whips grabbed the assassins and dragged them away confusing them, then they heard screaming and whipping being heard then they sent to the ground completly beat up.

"Wow who did that?"Sully said.

Then Gamagori lands in front of them."it was me!"

Sully got surprised and he said:"I am Ira Gamagori."

"Really your here too."Xenovia said.

Sumia was in the air with Uzu and he looks to down to get surprised."What Gamagori?"

He looks up to see Uzu."so you're here too."

"That should my line."Uzu said.

"Hey can you tell me more about the big guy?"Sully said and that surprises Xenovia.

"So what's the situation here?"Gamagori asked them.

"We're being under attacked and they're trying to kill the Exalt."Xenovia said.

"I see, then I shall punish them."Gamagori said.

The leader of the attack Validar was waiting then he sees Decade going foward."so your the leader.

"Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target... You will pay for interfering in my designs!"he then charges at Decade but Decade jumps away and takes out a card.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

He then shoots him with many blasts and he then falls down.

"No... This is... all wrong... How could... you have known the plan..."Validar then dies there on the floor.

"That was easy."Decade said.

Later they regrouped at the throne room.

"Thank the gods you're safe!"Chrom said.

"It is you I have to thank, Chrom."Emmeryn said.

"I beg your forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty, they should never have made it into the castle in the first place."Phila said.

"Peace, Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Marth could..."Chrom said.

"Marth?."Emmeryn said not knowing who that was.

"Yes, I would speak more with..."he then looks around."Um... Robin, where's Marth?"

"She's outside."Riku said looking outside the window.

Marth was looking at the castle one more time but then Chrom goes in front of her.

"Going somewhere? You have a bad habit of leaving without saying goodbye, you know."Chrom said.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits."Marth said.

"Good ones as well, you saved my life, as well as both of my sisters. Is there some way I can repay you? Some favor I can grant?"Chrom said.

"Hearing you offer is reward enough."Marth said.

"But there must be something."Chrom insisted.

"I already have what I came for: history has been rewritten."Marth said.

"And what future averted?"Chrom asked.

"After the exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen. This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself. ...But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you."Marth said.

"Strangely, no. It doesn't. Somehow I know I can trust you. And I hope someday to repay your favors."Chrom said.

"Perhaps one day you shall. Until then."she then leaves.

After walking foward she then looks to her right and sees Jester looking at her, she smiles and kneels down making him go up to her."It's so good to see you."he gets confused so he spins his face."you don't know but you'll know in the future."she then leaves him alone.

The woman that Decade met was now in the throne room.

"Brave taguel, there are not words enough to express my gratitude."Emmeryn said.

"So you know our true name?"she said.

"Sorry, what's a taguel?"Robin asked.

"I am a taguel. The... The last taguel. We are shape-shifters. Most of your kind calls us "beast" or "coney" in the midst of their hunt. I only helped because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!"she said.

"I see, you must have suffered a lot."Riku said.

"Yes, It was man-spawn like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people."she said with anger.

"What?! Is this true? Who would do such a thing?"Emmeryn was shocked.

"Ha! Do not act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all your touch, even each other."she said.

"There is truth to your words, perhaps. I'm told that, in taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could learn much from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place."Emmeryn said.

"You claim to be blameless, and yet you would apologize? Pah! Your words are but wind."she said.

"Believe what you want."Riku said getting her attention."but there are people I met suffered a whole lot and they changed after meeting good people."

"You seem sincere, man-spawn."she looks at him."you must have met other people that had a similar fate to me,Look at me. ...See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you... Perhaps you truly are not like the others."

"Okay, Panne."Riku said since she told him his name when they fought together.

"Say Riku, who were your friends that you mentioned?"Lissa asked.

Riku looks to the corner and then they saw the puppets come out surprising most of them.

"Oh the puppets."Elizabeth said.

"Yes, Riku brought them with him."Medea said.

"What are those?"Maribelle was shocked.

"These are living puppets, they were made by a man kwown as Andre Toulon and he used a spell that allowed him to transfer the souls of his dead friends along with others in the future to make them have a new chance."Riku said.

Emmeryn kneels down to see them and Frederick said."my grace be careful."

She smiles and said:"I thank you for your help little ones."they all nodded.

"Chao."Riku's group got surprised to hear that sound.

"No way."Ishtar said.

They then saw through a window Gakuto flying in and he then hugs Riku.

"Gakuto."they said.

"Oh my god, he's so cute."Lissa said excited and goes up to him.

"Who's is this little guy?"Vaike asked.

"This is Gakuto, he's my little buddy."Riku pets him.

Panne watches him pet Gakuto while Lissa goes up to see him too, she saw how happy he was and smiles seeing that Riku is a good man.

**Note:Gakuto came back along with the puppets, Gamagori also returned and he caugh the attention of a woman there, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 maybe and Guest X maybe but I will have to see who I would pick."**


	84. Chapter 83 Lost in Thoughts All Alone

**Chapter 83 Lost in Thoughts All Alone **

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

The Shepperds were at the castle thinking what to do next, they will have to bring Emmeryn to a safe place so for now they're just resting until it was time to go.

Lissa was with Riku and she was smilling seeing Gakuto flying around."chao, chao."

"Oh my god, he's so cute, where did you get him?"Lissa said.

"I went to a world and found a egg and it then hatched into him but he looked different, he has that form because being with me for so long."Riku said.

"Your so lucky."Lissa then hugs him."I wish I could have one."

"Yeah."Riku then sees Xenovia calling out to him."excuse me."he then goes to see her.

He and Xenovia walk around and he asked:"so what did you want?"

She then turns him around in a empty part and said:"I wanted something for so long."she then kisses him.

Frederick then passes by and sees them."what in the name of."then everyone saw them and they looked back.

"What, Riku how could you cheat on your lovely wife."Virion said.

"Yeah, that's such a dirt bag move."Sully said.

They start to say harsh things and then Riku said:"QUIET!"that shut them up."this was not my idea in fact it was more Elizabeth's than mine."

"What?"They looked at her and she rubs the back of her head.

"Yeah, you see Asia was the second girl that liked Riku so I wanted her to be happy so, we went with a harem."Elizabeth said.

"Really."they all said.

"Man the Vaike is stunned."Vaike said.

Lissa smiled since that would mean she does have a chance with Riku.

"Okay, sorry for thinking your one of those men that cheat on they're wives Riku."Chrom said.

"Okay, next time don't just judge a guy because of that."Riku said and he looks at Xenovia."and don't do that again before it's explained."

"Say how many girls do you have?"Robin asked.

Then they saw Shinobu lift her hand, then Medea, Medusa, Kiyohime and then to his surprise Musashi, Ishtar, Scáthach, Ruler and Mata Hari.

"Wait since when?"Riku said.

"Since after we met now come here and kiss me."Isthar then runs to him kissing him.

"Isthar."they other girls pulled her off of him.

"Damn him."Vaike was super jealous.

"Oh suck it up."Sully said and she sees Gamagori stnading next to her."oh hey."he looks at her.

Kimberly was with Riku later and they were at a tent together.

"Hey Riku we have been together for a long time."Kimberly said.

"Yeah, ever since I helped you break free from Drakkon's control you have been helping me as a good friend."Riku said.

"Well Iw as thinking we could be more."Kim smiles.

"Wait you don't mean."Riku said surprised.

"Yes, I love you."she then kisses him while hugging Riku.

""Well I love you too."Riku smiles and hugs her back.

After that Riku goes to see Panne since he was interested in talking with her, he finds her in her tent."hey Panne."

She looks at him:"What?"

"Would you tell me more about the taguel? I have find them to be very interesting to know, if you don't mind of course."Riku said.

"I do not."Panne said.

"Really."Riku said.

"No, I do not mind. Why do you doubt me?"Panne said.

"It just I expected more effort knowing you since you don't like humans"Riku said.

"Humans like you, yes. But not you. You do not bear the blame for what was done, so do not bear the guilt. Guilt creates distance. If you would learn of my people, cast it aside."Panne said.

"All right."Riku said and he sits down in a chair.

"You are always calm, tell me you said you met others that suffered the same as me."Panne said.

"Yes, two of them are called Koneko and Kuroka they're kind was killed, not by humans but devils."Riku said.

"I see, maybe one day I could meet them."Panne said.

"Maybe, so let's start before Chrom starts to say something to do work."Riku said.

"Yes, maybe you can bring the little one with you."Panne smiled.

"It's a deal."Riku smiled back.

Later Riku went out of the camp and goes to chek the outside and then sees a rift opened surprising him and he sees someone exit it."a rift."he then runs towards it while it closes, then he finds a woman on the ground, she has long blue hair and white clothing."hey are you okay."he lifts her up a bit and she opens her eyes.

She looks at him and crawls back."where am I?"

"Ylisse."Riku said.

"What?"she said confused.

"I expected that, you see your in a different world."Riku said shocking her.

"What how?"she said.

"You were sent here by a rift, there like portals that send people to different world because of the worlds getting unstable."Riku said.

"How do you know that?"she questions him.

"I traveled to other worlds, I have seen this happen."Riku said.

"I see."she looks down"maybe it's for the best."

"So whats your name?"Riku asked.

"Azura."She got up.

"Well Azura my name is Riku."Riku said and he then pushes her."look out."then a blast hits the ground.

He then saw a monster land in front of them and it was Lipsyncher."so you managed to escape."

"What manner of creature is she?"Azura said.

"I am Lipsyncher and by orders of Lord Drakkon I came to kill."She takes out her sword.

"Let's go."Riku takes out the Diendriver and puts a card.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

He points it up."henshin."

**DIEND!**

He then transforms into Kame Rider Diend surprising Azura, Lipsyncher smirks and charges at him, she slashes at him while he jumps back and shoots at her, she blocks with her sword."you have to do better than that."

"Then how about this."Diend takes out his stone and get Black dragon sword.

They then clashed swords together while Diend shoots her point blank pushing her back, she then takes out a object being mask called Balzac."I don't like to cover my wonderful face but I must defeat you."she then puts it on and start to glow, she then charges and slashes Diend many times and he drops his sword while she pins him down."with Balzac I can use my full 100 percent, so you are nothing."she then gets hit from behind and looks back to see Azura with a spear.

"Let him go."she said with a glare.

"You will pay for that."Lipsyncher said but then the ground starts to shake and a giant rabbit comes out hitting her away and thr mask falls off.

"Wait Panne."Diend said.

"Yes."she said.

"Amazing."Diend got up and sees the mask on the floor."so you use this to get stronger."he then puts it on his helmet."weird using a mask on my helmet."then he felt stronger.

"NO!"Lipsyncher got worried.

Diend gets red eyes back and charges at her at hight speed, he then slashes at her many times and shoots her away."looks like your trump card is being used against you."

Lipsyncher gets up and sees them glaring at her."next time."she then vanishes.

Riku cancels his form and looks at the mask."it seems this must have gotten to a different world."

Panne transforms back and said:"so that creature used that."

"Yes, Azura how about you join us since we're basically in a war."Riku said.

She looks at him and nodded.

Later they returned back to camp Riku was talking with Robin and Chrom and he said:"I see, well we can't let her be alone in this time so it's better if she goes with us."

"Yes."Robin said.

"Well I'm sure she will be happy to know that."Riku looks at her who was sitting at a tent.

At night Riku was up and he then heard singing.

**(Insert Lost in Thoughts All Alone here.)**

He walks out and sees Azura looking at moon.

**You are an ocean of waves**

**Weaving a dream**

**Like thoughts become a river stream**

**Yet may the tide ever change**

**Flowing like time**

Riku got surprised and went to get his camera to pictures.

**To the path, yours to climb**

**Thou seek the light**

**With an outstretched hand**

**A divine blade lies before you**

**So command the wake of dreams**

**To restore the world, cut 'way the seams**

**Join in our prayer, in our song**

**Of birthrights and love**

**Come the sun, illuminate the sky**

**Pray that we may quell the dark**

**Light take the throne**

**Lost in thoughts, all alone**

**You are an ocean of waves**

**Weaving a dream**

**Like thoughts become a river stream**

**Yet may the tide ever change**

**Flowing like time**

**To the path yours to claim**

**Thou seek the dark**

**With an unsheathed blade**

**Now a white ivory throne beckons**

**So obtain the fate you sow**

**On this path, be weary friend and foe**

**Join in the tale, in the blight**

**Of conquest and lies**

**Come the sun, to tarnish in the sky**

**Vow that we shall tear the light**

**Dark seize the throne**

**Lost in thoughts, all alone**

**May thy chosen path lead way and grace you with virtue**

**But surely a balance awaits**

**So be it bliss or pain you gain**

**Beyond the route-way's end**

**You'll gain resilience and weakness**

**The trials, the thorn in your side**

**Becomes the greatest strength in you**

**Descend into the abyss thou see**

**Where the hearts of many wander**

**Quietly, they wish and weave**

**Placing hope inside their one, pure dream**

**After the storm stills its wake**

**May all be blessed**

**So the fate and fallen can find rest**

**Your will, the water reflects**

**So all will know**

**Your hands brought the morrow**

**You are an ocean of waves**

**Weaving a dream**

**Like thoughts become a river stream**

**Yet may the tide ever change**

**Flowing like time**

**To the path, yours to climb**

**You are an ocean of waves.**

She stopped but then she heard clapping and looks back to see Riku."that was pretty good."

"Oh thanks."Azura was a little nervous.

"I only know a few women that can even come close to your skills, you have a gift."Riku said.

Azura smiled and nodded.

"They then heard a roar and Riku saw it was the other lion cub that he got for Asia."oh hey Simba."he picks him up."you came."

"He's cute."Azura pets him and he purs.

They spent some time talking together before they returned back to they're tents and Azura actually liked Riku's company since he treated her well.

**Note:Yes Azura from Fire Emblem Fates is now here becayse of the rifts, Panne got a support conversation and Lissa got happy to know she can be with Riku, now to answer the review:"guest-zx-02 I can't tell."**


	85. Chapter 84 Incursion

**Chapter 84 Incursion**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Shepperds were together with a man wearing a green robe known as Hierarch at Breakneck Pass, Riku was in front with Chrom and Robin but then they stopped.

"Ugh, my poor feet. I've got blisters the size of eggs!"Lissa said.

"Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll! How are you holding up, Robin?"Chrom asked.

"My legs feel like pudding... Your endurance astounds me, Chrom, also you Riku and Ranma."Robin said.

"It's not big deal I used to walk over the world for a long time."Ranma said.

"You see, he has been doing this longer than me."Chrom chuckles.

"Want me to carry you?"Riku said.

"Yes!"Lissa said with a smile and that made Panne and Azura glare at her.

Hierarch looks around making them look at him.

"Is something troubling you, Hierarch? You keep glancing up at the peaks."Frederick said.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous I'm afraid. Gh-ghastly times, these!"he said.

"Chrom, who is that?"Robin asked.

"The hierarch? He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?"Chrom said.

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but something feels…"Robin said and Riku stares at him.

Then two bringands came and they went into a stance.

"Grah ha hah! Time to die, princey!"Plegia said.

"Plegian soldiers? Damn! How did they know we were here? Everyone! Prepare for battle!"Chrom said.

The Hierarch tries to run but then a whip catches him and brings him back, then he sees Gamagori and Uzu staring at him.

"What are you doing?"Hierarch said scared.

"What are we doing the good question is what are you doing?"Uzu said.

"That's right they couldn't have known unless we had a traitor."Gamagori said.

"What you mean he did it?"Sully said.

"But that's impossible."Chrom said.

"No."they then saw someone come up to them, it was Houka Inumuta."i saw the way he acted and the soldiers came at the exact time you came so this was a set uo by him."

"Inumuta you came."Gamagori said while Miriel looks at him.

"Yes now I think you should do what you do best."Houka said.

"Yes."Gamagori then grins while the guy was scared, then he gets whipped many times, then he gets slammed around the area hitting many of the soldiers of Plegia back."what were you thinking trying to betray the Exalt you piece of scum, you must be a spy by Gangrel thinking you can escape with your life."he then slams the hierarch to a mountain while he was in pain."you don't deserve those clothes, take them off."then he spins him around and he was there naked making the girls cover they're eyes.

"Ew."they all said.

"Man that was awesome."Sully said.

"To think he would be a traitor."Frederick said.

"I know something was wrong."Robin said.

"Well let's finish these guys off."Riku said and they saw the Plegia soldiers scared while the riders took out they're drivers.

**LIGHT!**

**KAMEN RIDE!**

**ARMS!**

"Henshin."they then all transformed.

**DECADE!**

**LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

**ARMS!**

They were no in they're Rider forms while Kimberly was in her Ranger Slayer form, Decade goes in front and said:"get them."then they charged at them.

Miriel was shooting magic at them and then saw Houka in his unifroms transformed state next to her."well that was interesting, it seems I found one that's uses magic."

"Yes and the form you have is interesting."Miriel said.

"Why thank you, it's my uniform with technology, it seems I have found one with great intelect."Houka said.

Decade was shooting at many of the soldiers with his two guns and then he sees something pass by him in the sky, he sees a woman with long red hair ridding a pegasus, she then looka down and said:"No! Plegians here as well?! Prince Chrom! Captain Phila! Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!"

Phila looks up."Is that... Gods, Cordelia?!"

"Cordelia?"Decade said.

"She's one of my knights. Young yet, but quite gifted. But she was stationed on the border... Why...? Oh, gods! Could it mean...?"Phila said.

Decade then looks the soldiers that are still coming and takes out his dienddriver and three cards.

**KAMEN RIDE: RIOTROOPER, ZECTROOPER, KUROKAGE TROOPER!**

He then shoots at that direction and makes a army of them stop the soldiers and they got surprised, Cordelia was stunned and said:"how did he do that?"

The rider troopers charged at them and took out the soldiers while they were nothing, the leader of the attack Vasto was angry and said:"that one will pay."he then takes out a sword and charges foward.

Decade then looks back and sees Vasto."so the leader of this attack has arrived."

"I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!"he said.

"Then come."Decade said with his sword ready.

Vasto charges at Decade and slashes at him but his sword breaks."what?!"

"Pathetic."Decade then slashes him and he dies with ease.

"You doves think...killing me will change anything? Heh... Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border... Go on, dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Save yourself... Let their faith in you...bleed away...with the rest..."he then dies.

After the battle they regrouped and Cordelia said:"Your Grace! My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!"

"Cordelia, what are you doing here? ...Tell me the border remains secure!"Phila said.

"That I could, milady! But it would be false... Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the exalt... I should have stayed... I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear the screams…"Cordelia was sad.

"Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive."Phila said.

"But I abandoned them! I'm weak... Their legacy deserves better."Cordelia said.

"Well crying over them won't help."Riku said surprising them."if you truly care about them then live on and keep protecting your home for them."

Cordelia was stunned and said."alright... they were my family."she then cries.

"Damn those monsters!"Chrom said.

"I must return to the capital."Emmeryn said shocking them.

"Are you nuts."Arms said.

" Your Grace, I cannot advise."Phila said.

"I should never have left. If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light... The people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die. Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you."Emmeryn then gives him the Fire Emblem surprising them.

"The Fire Emblem?"Chrom said.

"Take it to Ferox, to safety."Emmeryn said.

"And leave you? No, Emm."Chrom said.

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me."Emmeryn said.

"Emm, come on. You can't... Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up…"Chrom said.

"I am not giving up, Chrom. I am only giving what I can."Emmeryn said.

"Emm, please! This is madness!"Chrom said.

"Sis, wait! Let me go with you!"Lissa said.

"Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it."Emmeryn said.

"This isn't fair! It's not fair! I know our people need you, but we need you, too!"Lissa then starts to cry.

"Dry your tears, love. This is not good-bye."Emmeryn said with a smile.

"Your Grace, the pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol."Phila said.

"Very well, Phila. Thank you."Emmeryn said.

"I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace. You have my word."Frederick said.

"I know you will, Frederick. Thank you."Emmeryn said.

"It is my honor."Frederick said.

"Cordelia. You will stay here with Chrom."Phila said.

"But Captain."Cordelia said.

"I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be. Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."Phila said.

"May they give me strength. As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety."Cordelia said.

"Come, Phila. We must go."Emmeryn said.

"No! You don't have to go! This is absurd!"Chrom said.

"Chrom, you don't-"she got interrupted.

"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you. WE need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"Chrom said.

" I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek... You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry, I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."Emmeryn said.

"This is a terrible plan."Chrom said.

"The blood of the first exalt flows strong in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa."Emmeryn then leaves with Phila.

Later they moved towards Ferox.

"B-but she's safe inside the castle, right? Phila and the others will protect her! And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!"Lissa said still worried but Chrom was still silent."Chrom? Say something! Say, "Yes, of course we will!""she then felt a hand on her shoulder and looks at Riku.

"It's okay, we'll be there."Riku said and that made her smile.

Robin goes in front of Chrom and slaps him."Snap out of it, Chrom!"

"OW! ...What the hell was that for?!"Chrom said.

"To make you snap out of it, we have been travelin for so long at least act strong for her."Robin said.

"You're right but still you have one strong slaps."Chrom said rubbing his face.

They then see Flavia."Ha ha! What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about. In any case, I bring good news. The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself."

"Wait. You're coming along?"Riku got surprised.

"Of course! A khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other."Flavia said.

"Your who?"Robin said.

"Basilio. The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows."Flavia said and he comes too.

"Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!"Basilio said.

"Is something wrong?"Chrom asked.

"Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid... Ylisstol...has fallen."Basilio said shocking them.

"What?!"Chrom said.

"The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon."Basilio said.

"E-executed?!"Chrom said.

Lissa then faints and Riku catches her."we need to form a plan first."

"What?"Chrom said.

"He's right we need to form a strategy before charge first into a trap."Robin said.

Chrom thinks about it and said:"alright I'll leave it up to you."

"Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin? It won't be easy. You hold the exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other."Flavia said.

"A responsibility I do not take lightly. But I am equal to the challenge."Robin said.

"Ha ha! You've got stones, at least. I like that!"Flavia said.

"No hesitation, no mincing words... She's either a genius or a fool! I suppose we'll find out once we march. Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans. We've an exalt to save!"Basilio said.

**Note:Cordelia came and now were getting close to Emmeryn's execution but if you saw one of the chapters of another story then something will happen, now to answer the reviews:"Guest X no dc girls only one for Ghost I am not making copies for Riku so no repeating worlds even if they're alternate versions."**


	86. Chapter 85 Grimleal

**Chapter 85 Grimleal**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku and the others were planning a form of attack and Riku was outside waiting for the time, he then sees a woman go up to him and she had red hair in a pony tail and she looked familiar.

"Well we meet again."she said.

"and you are?"Riku asked.

"It's Anne, remember you came to the village I was to stop a few bandits."Anne said.

Riku then remembers what she is saying.

**Flashback.**

A few bandits were attacking a village while people were running, then they all got shot many times, the bandits looked to see Diend with his gun out."you know if I had a coin for each of you guys that tried to attack I would be rich."

"Get him."the leader said and they charged at him.

Diend then inserts three cards on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: BRAVO, SKULL, SAWSWORD!**

He then pulls the trigger and the summons appeared, the bandits stopped and they looked at them.

"Now, count up...your sins."Skull said.

"I am the man who will replace the gods with a slash of my sword."Sasword said.

"Now, let us begin...the pageant of destruction and violence!"Bravo said.

They then charged with the riders attacking, Bravo was hitting them with his blades, Skull was shooting them and Sasword slashes at them, Diend then puts a card on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

He then points it up and finishes them off.

He then looks to his right to see Anne looking at him with interest from a distance.

**Flashback ends.**

"Yes now I remember, so what brings you here?"Riku asked.

"Well i came to see if you're group needed some extra help."Anna said surprising him.

"Really, well were about to fight against Gangrel."Riku said.

"It's not a problem I don't mind."Anna said.

"Okay we will just have to talk to the others."Riku said and they went to tell them.

Next day they were able to pass to the sand border.

"I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted... But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they? Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it."Chrom said to Robin.

Frederick goes up to them."Milord, our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield."

"Understood. Get everyone ready to move."Chrom said.

"These desert sands are certain to bog down our units, milord. Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered."Frederick said.

"Good point. I'll keep it in mind. Robin, let's discuss strategy."Chrom said.

Robin thinks about and looks at Riku."Riku do you have anyone that can be of help?"

"Yes, I do."Riku said.

They got ready and saw the other group charging towards them.

"Let's see how they like to face these guys."Riku then takes out the Diendriver.

**KAMEN RIDE: PSYGA, IXA, BEAST!**

He then summons them.

"Return that life to god."Ixa said.

"It's showtime."Pysga siad.

"It's lunch time."Beast said.

They then charged at them with the others joining in, Ixa shoots at them, Beast uses his magic with the saber hit them away, Psyga flies around the area shootng them down.

Lissa was Chrom and she saw three of the enemy coming towards them."here they come."

"Chao."they saw Gakuto fly up to her and he then throws card versions of Decade's final attack at them sending them away.

"Wow."Lissa said.

"To think he could do that."Chrom was stunned.

"Well I think should join too."Riku said.

Riku then transforms with his decadriver on his waist.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

"Henshin."he said.

**DECADE!**

He then changes into Decade and he hears a scream.

"AUGH! GET AWAY! Everyone just leave me ALONE!"he then sees a small girl with a big guy next to her.

"Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!"he said.

"Oi."Decade said getting they're attention."what are you doing?"

"Help me."she then runs up to him holding Decade."he's a fiend trying to harm me."

"Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain?"he got sad.

"I see, so what's your name?"Decade asked her.

"Nowi."she said.

"Well Nowi it seems this guy is just trying to help despite his odd look."Decade said.

"Hey."Gregor said.

"But now we in a middle of a fight."Decade looks to his right to see the enemy.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"Nowi then transforms into a dragon surprising Decade.

"Nani."he said.

She then shoots fire at them.

"I see, so she's like Panne only she turns into a dragon, manakete if I remember."Decade then takes out his stone."how about a friend."he then throws it and Red Eyes came out.

"By the gods."Gregor said.

"Wow a dragon."Nowi said looking at Red Eyes.

"Yes and now let's go partner."Decade said he shoots at them."in fact let's go."Decade jumps to Red Eyes back and flies with Nowi going after him.

"Wait."Gregor said and he follows them.

The battle was in they're favor with the riders and allies joining forces together and Red Eyes taking out most of them.

He then sees the leader Charlad at the ground and he the jumps in front of him.

"Ha ha! You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation?"he said.

"Grima, great just what I need a dark god or something, if he appears I'll do what I do best and destroy him."Decade then lifts his hand and Red Eyes merges with him shocking the guy, then he was wearing black armor and his helmet being a mixed of both red eyes and his with the arms that of Lord of the Red."much better, I wanted to try this for some time."

He then throws a spell at Decade who just swats it away and fire a inferno fire blast from his hand blasting him away.

" Master Grima...my life force...is yours..."Charlad died.

"That was so cool."Nowi appears next to him in her human form."what's your name?"

"Riku while in this form I'm Decade."he said.

Later the villagers praised them and they regrouped.

They saw Nowi on Decade's shoulders while he he sighs.

"Well it seems you made a new friend."Chrom said."I talked with Gregor and he's a sellsword."

"Yes, I decided to help you all."Gregor said.

"Well she wants to stay with us too."Decade said.

"Why?"Lissa asked.

"She was sold off."Decade said while she looks sad.

"What?! Like a slave."Lissa said.

"Yes so she will be going with us."Decade said.

"He's so cool."Nowi said while some of the girls that liked him pouted.

"Well how can they do that to a little girl?"Lissa said.

"She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think. Manaketes live a very long time."Frederick said.

"Really? ...How old are you?"Lissa asked.

"Oh, I dunno. ...A thousand...something? But look! No wrinkles!"Nowi said.

"What, oh great just what I need another Serafall."Decade said.

"Who?"most of them asked.

"You don't wanna know."Decade said.

"Well Riku can I trust you to look after her?"Chrom asked.

"Wait why me?"Decade said.

"Because she seems to be very attached to you."Chrom said.

"It's because of Red Eyes."Decade said.

"Where did you get a dragon like him?"Nowi asked.

"Later."he said.

They explained who Grimleal are as they are followers of the fallen dragon Grima, it seems Riku and the others have to be careful if that thing appears.

They set up camp to rest for a bit and Riku goes to see Cordelia, he then sees her at the entrance of her tent.

"Oh Riku."she saw him.

"So how are you doing?"Riku asked.

"I?m doing fine, do you need any help?"she asked.

"No I'm fine, those guys aren't any trouble."Riku said.

"Oh okay."Cordelia said.

He then looks at her javelin."so are you good with that?"

"Oh well I would say yes, but some tend to tease me."Cordelia said.

"Well how about I help you."Riku said surprising her.

"Really?"she said.

"Yes, I have seen many riders that uses a spear and Javelin so I can help."Riku said and she nodded.

After that he went to see Panne and he said:"so there are others that transform into like cats."

"Yes, they are mnay tribes out there."Panne said.

"I see, well it's interesting to see these warrior tribes."Riku said.

"Also these Nekomatas you told me, how do they become strong?"Panne asked.

"They use a energy called Senjutsu that comes from the Earth and that made them stronger, some say it made them go crazy but that was not true."Riku said.

"I see, well maybe one day I can meet them like you once said."Panne smiled."Also that little one, I was impressed on the way he fights."

"Yeah Gakuto gained some of my abilities when he changed, his kind can change to become the one they are most attached being me."Riku said.

"I see, they are a interesting ones."Panne smiled.

"Hey Riku."they saw Nowi."can we hang out?"

"Okay, excuse me."Riku said and he leaves to hang out with her.

"I never thought I meet a human that would be very kind to the smallest of creatures."Panne said.

**Note:I know it's a little short but that's because the enemy was weak when Riku decided to speed it up with the rider summons and his dragon, but they are coming close to that scene with Emmeryn now to answer a review:"Guest X no he won't."**


	87. Chapter 86 Emmeryn

**Chapter 86 Emmeryn**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

It was morning and the Execution was about to happen, in a cliff Emmeryn was there at the edge with a plegian behind her, while Gangrel was watching it from his castle.

"Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE!"Gangrel then points at the guy."EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind."

"Ishtar."Robin said and a beam hits the guy in the chest surprising them and he falls down.

"Got him."she said with Diend next to her.

"EVERYONE: NOW!"Robin said.

"Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!"Chrom said.

"Oh will you now? Bwa ha! We've been expecting you, Little Prince. Men: Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL!"Gangrel said.

A woman watches the fight from afar and said:"So we're to kill or die here, simply because the king demands it? Pfft. What do I care of these Ylisseans? We're given no reasons to fight, only orders. What's the point? Besides, I've always been quite good at choosing who to hate on my own..."she then sees Diend."I wonder."

While they were still fighting a man that looked feminine was near." Exalt Emmeryn! No! Gods speed me to her side!"

"You there!"he then looks to see Chrom."Who are you? Why do you fight alone?"

"Good heavens! You're Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace the Exalt!"Libra said.

" You know me?"Chrom asked.

"Know you? Of course, sire! All Ylissean clergy do. I must thank the gods for uniting us! Oh, dearest and most heavenly fa-"Libra then stopped.

"With all respect, now is not the time for prayer, it's action that's called for."Chrom said.

"Ah, too true! We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution."Chrom said.

"We? Then there are more of you?"Chrom said.

"Alas, there were. I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle... But no longer! Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party!"Libra said.

"Your love for my sister is clear. I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth."Chrom said.

Libra stares at him and said:"man, sire. Man of the cloth."

"You're a... ...You're not a woman?"Chrom got surprised.

Then some of the guys laughed at him.

"Oh my god, he confused that guy for a woman."Arms said.

"This is the funniest thing."Vaike said.

"I agree, who would have thought that Chrom could be that stupid."Beaowulf said.

"Oh. Yes, well, I'm... I didn't mean to imply... Well, this is rather awkward."Chrom said.

"Oh, it's all right, sire. You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have been much more awkward. ... MUCH more..."Libra said.

"Let's go."Diend said.

"Right."Chrom said and he charges foward.

Diend then shoots at many of the soldiers with Cordelia next to him."this should be able to stop them.

"Yes."Cordelia said while stabbing one.

He then sees Medea and Ishtar shooting many of them down.

Diend then looks back to see the woman known as Tharja looking at him behind a boulder."who are you?"

She then walks towards him with a chuckle."just a dark mage."

"Really are you with them?"Diend asked.

"Death comes to all of us eventually. Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?"Tharja said.

"Okay I'll take that as a no, and your name?"Diend said.

"Tharja. Let's just say I'm keeping my options open. I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A...dark side."she said.

"I see, then would you rather join us against him."Diend said.

"You would trust me? What if this all just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?"she said with some surprise.

"Please I faced worst, plus I trust you."Diend said.

"Well, that's odd... Ususally when I bring up the backstabbing bit the dicussion is over. All right, then—consider me your new ally."she smiled."I would like to see you more."

Arms was now facing against Campari and he said:"You'll never save your precious exalt, scum!"

"Oh yeah take this."Arms inserts his memory on the blaster.

**ARMS MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He then charges a blast while Campari charges at him but Arms shoots through his chest.

"Urgh... Killing me will only... feed Plegia's rage..."he then falls down.

Diend saw that and he looks up to see Uzu with Sumia taking the wyverns out along with Medea and Ishtar."Well let's speed this up."he then points his gun up with a card.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

He then shoots all of them with one shot killing them.

"Robin! Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!"Chrom said and he does it.

Then Phila and a few pegasus knights come and they head towards Emmeryn.

"Your grace!"Phila said.

"Phila! I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how-"Emmeryn wondered-

"Khan Basilio's men freed me. Come, we must hurry!"Phila said and she tries to save her.

"What? Pegasus knights? How did they... That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!"Gangrel got mad.

"Heh heh heh... Yes, well. Neither do I. "Aversa said.

She then summons Risen archers.

"Risen?! Oh gods, no! Chrom! There are Risen everywhere!"Robin said.

"Damn! Not now!"Chrom said.

" Bwa ha ha! Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day! Bwa ha ha ha!"Gangrel said.

Risen then shot down Phila in one shot.

"Risen... How... Y-your Grace, I... Forgive me... Uhh..."Phila then falls.

"Philla!"Emmeryn said.

"No!"Cordelia said.

"Exeunt one pegasus knight! Bwa ha ha! Watch how they fall, one by one!"Gangrel said.

The other Risen began to attack the last two pegasus knights killing all of them.

"No!"Diend said.

"They killed them."Celeste said.

"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now... grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!"Gangrel said.

"I'd give up my life before I beg for it from you."Chrom said.

"Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me..."Gangrel said.

"Emm! Hold on, I'm-"Chrom said.

"ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!"Gangrel ordered.

"I... I'll kill you!"Chrom was angry.

"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise! ...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt? ...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!"Gangrel mocks them.

"Damn you!"Chrom said.

"Now, now, my boy—no one needs to die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword and give me the Fire Emblem."Gangrel said.

"Chrom don't fall for his word, he will only kill her anyway."Diend said.

"No wait."Emmeryn said.

"Silence!"Gangrel said.

"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?"Emmeryn said.

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want is to hear a THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless if someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!"Gangrel said.

"ALL RIGHT! All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped. But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together. "Chrom said.

"Chrom... Th-Thank you. I know now what I must do..."Emmeryn said.

"Emm, what are you-"Chrom said.

"legians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"Emmeryn said.

"Emm, no! No!"Chrom said.

She then falls off the cliff shcoking them, Chrom then runs towards her with Diend doing the same, she looks at them with Lissa closing her eyes.

"Chrom... This is some torch I'm passing you."Emmeryn said in her thoughts.

But then a rift opened shocking everyone and she went through it before it closed.

"What?!"Gangrel said.

"What was that?"Aversa said.

"Alright."Diend said and they all look at him."that was rift, it sent to another place."

"You mean?"Lissa asked with hope.

"That's right she's alive."Diend said and that made the Shepherds happy, he then looks at Gangrel."you wanted her death to destroy our hopes, but now that she is gone you don't have either her death or the Fire Emblem, in other words... You failed."

Gangrel got and roars."no, no no no! I cannot fail."

"Let's go."Diend said and he shoots at the risen.

"What?!"Chrom said.

"Emmeryn is safe, she's in another world we need to go."Diend said.

"Right."Chrom said.

They then retreated with the Mad King going crazy for the fact he just lost this battle, Marth saw what happened from a distance and said:"So she's alive in another world, it did change, but she won't be home."

The Shepherds managed to retreat while they didn't save Emmeryn she was at least safe in another world since the rift sent her away, that made them wonder where she would exit.

Emmeryn then exits it and falls into a forest that was covered in snow, she then get covered by the snow and she looks up to see it."where am I?"she then gets knocked out because of the fall hit her head pretty bad.

A man with long black hair wearing winter clothes sees her and runs up to her.

"Whoa"he picks her up."hey lady are you okay?"she didn't respond."don't worry I'll get you to a safe place."he then runs to a direction.

**Note:Emmeryn wasn't saved by the Shepherds but was instead sent to a new world thanks to the luck of the rifts, she will be safe there since if anyone knows the scene then you know what world she is in, now to answer a review:"KarmaChaos5 well maybe I'll do Christmas."**


	88. Chapter 87 Renewal

**Chapter 87 Renewal**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

The group was able to escape and were running through the Midmire while it was raining.

"Hurry! There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!"Basilio said.

Chrom was looking down and Diend said:"don't worry, Emmeryn is alive and when this is over I'll try to find her."

Chrom looks at him and smiled."thank you."

"Halt."they then saw a general called Mustafa going up to them.

"A plegian."Basilio said.

"I would have fought you but my men all got attacked."he said.

"What?!"Robin said.

"Yes, you see many Plegian's were stunned at the words of the Exalt and her sacrifice, if it wasn't for a blessing of the gods she would have died."Mustafa said.

"Then why are you here?"Chrom asked.

"I would like to ask not to see all of Plegian because of him, also I have one final request."Mustafa closes his eyes for a moment and looks at them again."stop me!"

"What?!"they all said and he changed.

**ARMS!**

It then changes and becomes Another Arms, he looks like Kamen Rider Arms only his armor looked more organic with the half of the helmet gone showing a robotic skull with a red eye, he ha wires coming out of his back and going to his left arm that has a gattling arm and the chest resembles the dopant and it has Arms name along with the year 1987 on him.

"A Another Rider."Diend said.

"Of me."Arms said.

"So someone is using him."Chrom said.

"This is bad, the data I have the Another Riders need to be defeated with the power of they're counterparts."Houka said.

"Ranma you need to stop him."Diend said.

"Right."Arms then charges at him who took out his own sword, they clashed blades together with the others provinding long ranger support but it didn't affect him, Another Arms then shoots them away making Diend being the only one that is still standing.

Arms then gets slashed away and Kisara yelled out."Ranma!"

He looks at her and said:"I will not give up."he then takes outt he adapter and puts the memory on it.

**ARMS! UPGRADE!**

He then puts it back to the driver.

**ARMADA!**

He then changes into his armda form and he shoots at the Another rider with the shoulder guns pushing him back, then he charges at him blasting at Another Arms with his new blaster and he gets sent away, he then gets up only for Arms to punch at him and he punches him to the sky with a shoryuken.

"Let's finish this."he then inserts the memory in the blaster.

**ARMS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He then charges a large beam and shoots at the Another Rider making him explode, then they saw Mustafa lands on the ground and the watch next to him breaks."it seems I took too much damage."he looks at the Shepherds."Well done, Ylisseans... Hrrggh! Please...spare my men..."he then dies.

Chrom looks at him and said:"I'll try."

Diend then sees a woman run towards with pink hair."Khan Basilio!"

"Olivia! I'm sorry we kept you waiting."Basilio said.

"When I didn't hear from you, I thought... I assumed the worst."Olivia said.

"Chrom? Robin? Riku? Meet Olivia. She'll be smuggling us out of here."Basilio said.

"Only if you hurry! Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way."Chrom said.

"Yeah after thta battle they will come here."Diend said.

"Right. Pile in, you lot! And bid farewell to this Plegian hellhole."Basilio said.

They then all went inside the carriages and Uzu said."hey Gamagori don't hog all the space."

"Oh shut up."Gamagori said.

Olivia goes to the horses."Ready? Hold on tight!"she then makes them move leaving this place.

They then arrived at Ferox and they had a meeting.

"Well despite what happened Emmeryn still survived."Robin said.

"Yes so we can at least say it was victory for us despite the loses we got."Chrom said.

"So what now?"Flavia asked.

"We think the next part."Riku said.

"Chrom, I'm... I'm so sorry. My plan just wasn't enough."Robin said.

"You did your best, Robin. ...You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. Gods, I was just so powerless!"Chrom said.

" It's not your fault either, Chrom."Robin said.

"She did it for me, Robin. So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people, if it wasn't for that rift she would have died but she's in another world."Chrom said.

Riku then hits him in the back of the head."oi, stop acting like she's dead, you did more good to this entire team."

"Chrom."Robin got his attention." I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together...maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can."

"And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Robin, what if I drag you down with me?"Chrom asked.

"If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are. And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?"Robin said.

"That's right. I wouldn't be even here if not for you."Nowi said.

"Were you unworthy, I would have left long ago."Lon'qu said.

"It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us. ...I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!"Virion said.

"Yeah. We all look up to you! You're like a hero to us."Ricken said.

"Thank you, everyone. Your words mean more than you could know. My Shepherds... My warriors... There is work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?"Chrom said.

"You can count me in! I'm tired of crying all the time! It's time to start punchin' stuff!"Lissa said.

"Hear, hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough."Maribelle said.

"Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!"Stahl said.

"Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!"Sully said.

"Our hearts echo yours, sire."Libra said.

"You are one that I can trust outside of Lady Satsuki."Gamagori said.

"Yes, I agree with him."Uzu said.

"I have to say you are one I can see be a king."Houka said.

"That's right if they think they can break our wills then we'll break they're spines."Beowulf said.

"That's right so you can count on us."Annie said.

They all cheered one after the other making Chrom smile seeing everyone stand by his side.

"You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight... but I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!"Frederick said.

"Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!"Chrom said.

"Right! It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary! The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!"Flavia said.

"I'd like to go too, if I may. The exalt did me a kindness once."Olivia said.

"She did?"Chrom asked.

"Y-yes, sire. It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance... And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest."Olivia said.

"Hey don't worry."Riku said."everyone starts at the lowest but can be strong."

"That's right. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms! Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard! You'll do well to bring her along, Commander."Basilio said to Chrom.

""Commander"? What happened to "boy"?"Chrom asked.

" You've earned your way up from that name, I think. Now, where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls! Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head-on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel. Hear that, boy! You get the fun part!"Basilio said.

"I thought you weren't going to call me-"Chrom got interrupted.

"You and Robin have my every confidence. You're a born leader, and she has a knack of guiding troops to victory. You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall. "Basilio said.

"Thanks, Basilio."Chrom said.

"Well let's get to planning then I'm sure Gangrel won't stop going after us."Riku said.

" Let him try. This time, I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all."Chrom said.

Later Riku and Chrom were walking together down the halls and Riku said:"well it's good thay you're back to being yourself again."

"Yes thanks to you and Robin."Chrom said.

"Also speaking of Robin when are you going to ask her?"Riku smirks.

"What?"Chrom got confused.

"Don't play dumb, I saw the way you look at her, you like her."Riku said making him blush.

"What, don't be ridiculous."Chrom said.

"Come on, if your going to lead your kingdom your going to need someone there for you plus it doesn't mean you don't have to find love."Riku said.

"Well I'll try."Chrom said.

"Say let me ask you a little thing."Riku said and he got surprised.

Later he goes through the halls and sees Olivia looking inside a bag.

"248... 249... 250! Phew, that's all of 'em! ...Still a long way to go, though."Olivia was counting.

"What are you doing, Olivia?"Riku said.

"EEEEK!"She looks at him while jumping back.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you."Riku said.

"Riku it's you, I just didn't see you there."Olivia said.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's in the bag there?"Riku asked.

"Uh what bag? THIS bag! Er, it's nothing really. Just a few coins."Olivia said.

"Keeping a secret stash, are you?"Riku said.

"It's money I've been saving out of my wages, I'll have you know! Sheesh. "Secret stash" indeed. You make it sound so sinister."Olivia said.

" I'm sorry. I certainly didn't mean to imply anything untoward. I'm just impressed is all. It takes real dedication to save on a soldier's pay."Riku said.

"Oh! Thank you, Robin. Such praise means quite a lot coming from you..."Olivia said.

"Also didn't you had something to do?"Riku said.

"Oh yeah, I've got to run. I'm on mess duty tonight. You know what they say, right? A hungry Shepherd is a big jerk!"she then runs away leaving her back.

"Hey Olivia! You dropped your secret stash!"Riku said.

"Will you PLEASE stop calling it that?! You make it sound like I stole it or something. People will get suspicious!"she then picks it up.

"Then don't leave it behind."Riku said.

Azura was with Elizabeth and Asia and she said:"so can you tell me more about Riku?"

"Why?"Asia asked.

"I jsut want to know something."Azura said.

Lissa was in her room then she saw Riku come in.

"Oh hi."Lissa said a litte worried.

"Still worried about the battle we will be going."Riku said.

"Yeah also when you said for me to stop playing pranks on you I have been doing it to the others but it's not that much fun... Their reactions are all quiet and stale and...blaaah. I mean, they just stare, or sigh, or walk away shaking their head... Nobody else does that rubbery thing with their face that you do."Lissa said.

"I do a rubbery thing with my face?"Riku said.

"But don't worry! You're safe. A promise is a promise, after all. I'm not thrilled about it, but I don't want you to hate me. So...no more pranks."Lissa said.

Riku sighs and said:"All right, Lissa. I give you permission to prank me again. I won't hate you for it, I promise."

"Wait, really?!"Lissa got excited.

"But in one condition."he takes out a small box."You have to open this box first."

"Ha! No way, mister! I know this trick! A bunch of snakes or bugs or guts or whatever is gonna pop out!"Lissa said.

"Okay it's your choice I'm not forcing you."Riku said.

"Hmm... I'm scared, but... Gya, that thing with your face, I miss it SO much! Okay then. Here goes..."she then takes it and opens it."YAAAH!"

Riku stares at her with a smile and she looks at it."A...ring? Wait, Riku, what's going on?"

"I...I love you, Lissa. I love your loyalty, I love your candor, I love your spirit... Gods bless me, I think I even love your pranks! So...what do you say? Will you be one of my wives?"Riku said and he then sees her start crying."Are you crying?! Don't cry! I'm sorry! You can say no; it won't hurt my feelings!"

"No, stupid! I'm happy! I just... I've loved you for so long!"Lissa said.

"Really, I knew it."Riku said."but when?"

"Since the very beginning! ...I only pranked you to get your attention. Chrom gets to be close to you all the time, when you meet, or when you see the other girls... But I didn't have anything like that..."Lissa said.

"Lissa, you could have talked to me about anything, anytime."Riku said.

"But now we've got all the time in the world to spend together! Oooo! Plus I opened the box, so I get to prank you again, right?!"Lissa said.

"I thought the pranks were just to get my attention. And if we're getting married, I'd say you got my attention. Sooo..."Riku said.

"You think I'm going to marry that face and never make it do that crazy rubbery thing?! You're nuts!"Lissa said.

"Okay well I still have ways to stop you."he lifts his thumb up.

"Heh ha, okay, I promise, Riku. Wow, what a day... You must be tired out from all the excitement! Sooo...how about a quick shoulder rub from your new wife-to-be, hmm?"Lissa said and she looks at the ring."Oh my gosh, this ring is huge! Oh, we're gonna have such a great life together."she then gives him a hug and he huds her back."hey I wonder are there any girls from here that likes you."

That made him curious but he will see that later.

**Note:the battle with Gangrel is coming and Riku and Lissa are now together with the final support, Olivia has one with Riku and others will be official, so the others will be for later.**


	89. Chapter 88 Mad King Gangrel

**Chapter 88 Mad King Gangrel**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

It was morning and the group were preparing for war, they regrouped together and prepared to fight at the Border Wastes.

Frederick goes up to them:"Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray."

"How do you mean?"Chrom asked.

"It seems man of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion... Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed."Frederick said.

"This is incredible news. But why...? ...Emmeryn."Chrom said.

"Yes, milord. Emmeryn. The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts."Frederick said.

"Emmeryn... Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface."Chrom said."no matter where she is now, I hope she will be okay."

"Well then let's go."Riku said with his driver on and he takes out his card."henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He then transforms and behind him were the last of the riders transformed already, then everyone went to face and saw Gangrel on top of his gate with the few soldiers he has.

"Good day, my little princeling!"Gangrel said.

"No more talk, Gangrel. Today, you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia."Chrom said.

"Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace! No man does!"Gangrel said.

"I know more than you ever will."Chrom said.

"More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha! ...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"Gangrel said.

"Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left arc words and her memory. Were I alone, I would be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me."Chrom said with everyone next to him.

"Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"Gangrel said.

"Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you? You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not."Chrom said.

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle."Gangrel said.

"Like how you failed to kill Emmeryn."Decade said making him growl.

Olivia then runs up to them."Milord, I have come! Am I too late? I don't claim my dance as anything special, but Khan Basilio says it renews the spirit!"

"Let's go."Decade said and they charged at them.

Shepherds started to push back all of Gangrel's forces, the riders slashed and shoot at them, the servants used they're abilities to take them down, Shinobu slashes at them with her katana, Kisara punches and kicks them, Ranger Slayer shoots many of her arrows at them.

"They're failing like flies."Arms said.

"Yes but don't let them get a chance."Robin said.

Decade was with Olivia, Cordelia, Panne, Lissa, Anna, Nowi and Azura and he slashes one away, he then saw Maribelle with Beowulf as he punches one away, Sully was with Gamagori and he hits a mage with his whips, Uzu was with Sumia and he hits them away with his sword, Houka was with Miriel supporting them.

"It seems were winning this fight."Decade said.

"Yeah they don't stand a chance against us."Nowi said.

"Riku."Decade looks at Chrom."I have a something for you to do?"

"What?"Decade asked.

"I want you to kill Gangrel."Chrom said surprising them."the reason is if I kill him I might not be able to lead the rest here so I'm putting my trust on you."

"Okay."Decade then takes out a card.

**KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!**

He then transforms into Kabuto, he then puts another card.

**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**

He then vanishes in high speed surprising them.

"Well he's pretty fast in that form."Anna said.

Gangrel was mad seeing all of his soldiers beng defeated."what are you doing, take care of them!"

"Not this time."he looks back to see Decade still in his Kabuto form.

"Clinging to each other won't save you maggots when the boot falls!"Gangrel then charges at Decade."once I killd I'll that suit along with your dragon, plus I'll take that woman with the bat armor as my queen."

That made Decade angry so he stabs him in the chest with his blade, Gangrel looks down and sees the blade then Decade puts a card on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KABUTO!**

He then did Kabuto's kick sending Gangrel away and he explodes into pieces, everyone saw that and they saw Decade back in his base holding Gangrel's crown."people of Plegia, your king is dead and all that remains of him is this."he then throws it to the ground.

All the soldiers surrender and kneeled down letting the Sheperds take them away, Chrom, Robin and Riku regrouped and Chrom said."we won."

"Onore Decade."they then saw Narutaki on the other side.

"Narutaki!"Decade said.

"Wait that's the one that is always going after you."Robin said.

"You should know that he's the destroyer of worlds, he will destory the kingdom that you love so much, so you must kill him."Narutaki said.

"I don't think so."Chrom said.

"That's right Riku's one of the nicest guys we met, he's not some monster."Lissa said.

"Then I will just have to do it myself."Narutaki said and a aurora curtain appeared and from it came a big monster which is Elvoret from Final Fantasy."now Decade you will die."he then laughs before going inside the curtain.

"What is that beast?"Frederick said.

"Everyone be careful."Decade said.

Elvoret then shoots a tornado blowing most of them away.

"That thing is too strong with just us."Robin said.

"Then good thing I have secret weapon."he then takes out a card.

**GUNDAM RIDE: DECADE!**

Then a portal opened and came his gundam surprising the Sheperds while his friends were happy to see it.

"Wow."Lissa said.

"Yeah that's cool."Nowi said.

Decade then jumps inside his Gundam and he starts to move it walking towards Elvoret.

"Amazing this will be a battle that the bards will tell."Virion said.

Elvoret then charges up and Decade charges at him, he then punches it in the face pushing the monster back, it then shoots the tornada pushing Gundam back and Decade was getting tossed around.

"Riku!"the girls said.

"We need to help him."Arms said.

Then his dragon appeared and Meteor fused with his arm making a shield from his shell."awesome."he then goes in front making the shield grow big stopping the attack.

"Ranma!"Decade said.

"Don't worry I got your back."Arms said.

Then he sees Kiva-la merging with Summoned Skull and it makes a chest armor from it's bones and the wings, she then flies aroud the monter slashing at it, Celeste merged with Zaphion and she gets a blue armor with giant chains that she throws wrapping around the monster.

"Guy, now it's our turn."Decade then summons Red Eyes and he flies into the sky, but then he turns into metal dragon.

"Did the dragon just turned into metal."Nowi said.

Then Red eyes combines with the gundam giving it's wings and chest armor with the arms having claws like Dragon Nails.

"Now let's go."Decade said.

Decade then tackles it and flies to the sky, then the Gundam starts to slash at it with his claws making it scream while it lost it's wings, then it falls down and Decade puts a card on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

The cards line up in front of him and he charges foward with the claws glowing in energy, he then was in front of Elvoret and slashes him making the monster explode.

Gundam lands on the ground and Red Eyes seperates from it.

Later Riku was watching Chrom and Robin together and he smirks since it's almost time.

"Robin..."Chrom said.

"What's wrong, Chrom? You look so serious."Robin said.

"I...I think I owe you an apology. This wasn't your war to fight."Chrom said.

"But I chose to fight it."Robin said.

"All I've been thinking about is stopping Gangrel, no matter the cost. Even my own life would not have been too high a price to pay."Chrom said.

"It would have been for us! ...And for me."Robin said.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, about everything. And about you, Robin. In many ways, you're the best fighter I've ever known...and the best friend. You are a special woman, and I...I wonder if you think of me as more than your leader?"Chrom said.

"I think of you as a great man, and...dear to my heart."Robin said.

"I never want to let you go, Robin. Does that make me selfish?"Chrom said.

"If so, then let me be selfish, too. I would be with you, always."Robin said.

"Robin?"Chrom said.

"Yes, Chrom?"Robin said.

"We met under unusual circumstances, but lives have been made from far less. My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine... What I want to ask you... Well, what I mean is... Will you marry me?"Chrom said.

"...Yes."Robin said.

"Ha ha! With a word you've made me the happiest man in all the realm! Now I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future... My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together."Chrom said.

"That's all right. I'm a tactician, remember? I'll figure something out."Robin said.

"Thank you."Chrom said

"I can't help but think back to the day we first met... Strange, isn't it, the way fate brought us together? I am a lucky woman to have met you, and luckier still now."Robin said.

"I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love."Chrom said.

"My love."Robin Said.

Riku then leaves them alone and goes back to camp, he then sees something that surprises him he sees Lissa with Cordelia, Panne, Azura, Anna and Nowi.

"Okay what's going on here?"Riku asked.

"Well the girls came to talk to me after we spoke to Elizabeth and they want to be with you."Lissa said.

"What?"Riku got surprised.

"Yeah."Nowi goes up to him."Oh I'm so happy! I've always wanted a husband! Think of all the wonderful centuries, uh, years we'll have!"

Riku looks at Panne and asked."you too Panne?"

"Yes, I don't want to be alone again. To think that I might love a human... What a strange world this is."Panne smiled.

"You were really nice and helpful, Keep this up and someday I may love you more than money! Haha... no, seriously."Anna said.

"I...I love you too... Please forgive my many faults...and promise to stay with me, forever."Azura said.

"You helped me when I needed someone. Thank you. I thought nothing could warm my heart again. I shall love you above all others, for the rest of my days."Cordelia said.

"Well alright."Riku said and they all hugged him.

He smiled and then looks back to see Tharja staring at him in a corner."what are you doing Tharja."

"So are you leaving?"Tharja asked.

"Well I would need to go in my journey but I would return back since I doubt this world is safe yet."Riku said.

"Then I will follow you."Tharja said.

"What?!"they all said.

"You showed me kindness so I will follow you."Tharja said and she made him grunt.

Next day Riku and his group were back in Ylisse and Chrom was seeing them with Robin at the gate.

"So you'll be leaving now?"Chrom asked.

"Yes but this isn't a goodbye forevor, I just need to see my family and I made a promisse I would find Emmeryn plus I'll return in a few months to see how it's going."Riku said.

"Right, then I hope you could come back brother."Chrom said.

"Wow where did that come from?"Riku got surprised.

"You and Lissa are going to get married so you're going to be my brother in law."Chrom said.

"Well okay, see ya later we'll even drop by to see if you have a child since I'm going to be the cool uncle."Riku said.

Robin chuckles a bit and said:"well I think that would be nice of you Riku."

"Wait."they then see Olivia run towards them.

"Olivia!"they said.

"Are you really leaving?"Olivia asked Riku.

"Well yeah, I'm the passing through rider, so I need to help other worlds but I will come back."Riku said.

"Then can I come too?"Olivia said surprising them."I want to help you for all the good you've done and the help you gave me."

"Well okay, will have to explain this to my mother."Riku said and she smiled.

Marth watches from a distance and said:"it's just like what happened."she then watches Riku leave."uncle please come back early."

Riku returned home and his parents were surprised to see some of the girls he brought, Panne got along with Kuroka since they shared the same pain, Nowi and Serafall were friends and Anna was good friends with Ada and Carmen.

**Note:well the first part of Fire Emblem awakening is done since theres a time skip in the game so Riku will have to leave for now to help other worlds but he will come back later, so he has most of the girls in his harem with some he didn't meet yet or didn't confessed to him yet.**


	90. Chapter 89 Hey Juliet

**Chapter 89 Hey Juliet**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Days have passed and Riku married Bad Girl and Fiona like how he promissed, Charlie gave birth to cute litle girl called Lucy and she looked like her mother just with short hair, Holli, Lonette and Jessica gave birth too, to three girls called Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

Riku was at the living room and sees Sherry, Sakura, Jacky and Kunou putting on costumes since today was Halloween so tonight they wanted to go Trick or treat around the area.

"Okay girls pick a costume you like for the night and I'll take you around."Riku said.

"Alright daddy."they said.

He then sees Helen come out in her hero costume."really?"

"Yeah why not, no one knows who I am here."Helen said, she then goes behind him."plus I know you like it."

"Not now."Riku whispers to her.

"Riku."he then sees his father go up to him."it's better you see a world now."

"What but it's Halloween."Sherry said.

"Don't worry your dad will come back."Tsukasa said.

"Okay let's finish this as fast as I can, who will I take this time."Riku said.

"I'll go."he sees Kimberly.

"Alright let's go."Riku said.

Later Kimberly and Riku arrived at a town called San Romero and they looked around to see it was damaged, they then saw zombies coming towards them.

"Hmph so this world has zombies like two of the ones I went, at this time they're nothing."Riku said.

He then summons red eyes in sword form and puts on the mask, he then charges at them slices of them into pieces.

"Fuck you."one of the zombies said.

"Did one of them talk?"Kim was surprised.

"It seems so."Riku said.

Then they saw another group heading towards them but then they saw a cheerleader in a bike running towards them and she jumps off to take out a chainsaw to cut them into pieces.

"Did she just cut those zombies with a chainsaw."Kimberly said.

"It seems so."Riku takes off the mask.

She then looks at them and said."hey."she waves at them.

"Hi."Riku said.

"What are you doing out here it's dangerous."she said.

"and you are?"Riku asked.

"Oh Juliet, Juliet Starling."she said.

"Well Juliet I'm Riku and this is Kimberly and trust me, I can't handle myself."Riku said.

Juliet looks at the sword and said:"hey nice sword."

"Thanks."Riku said.

Kimberly then asked."do you know what happened?"

"Zombie's started to appear in the city so I came to help, it's kinda appart of my family."Juliet said.

"Okay, well I have things to do."Riku said."I have Halloween to spend with my family."

"I know right, today's my birthday."Juliet said.

"Wait really?"Riku said and she nodded."well Happy Birthday then."

"Thanks but let's go."Juliet said and they went foward.

They went to a school and saw many zombies going after many students, Juliet and Riku charged at them and slashed many of them together and they then jumped back to back.

They then kicked the gate open and went inside, they saw many zombies going around them.

"It seems it's time to get serious."Riku said.

"What?"Juliet said.

Riku takes out the diendriver and Kim her morpher, he then takes out the card."henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Diend making Juliet amazed.

"Pterodactyl."Kimberly puts the morpher foward and becomes the Ranger Slayer.

"Wow so cool."Juliet said."how did you get those forms."

"Let's say my family has it's own thing."Diend said.

He then shoots at the zombies and takes out three cards, Ranger Slayer shoots arrows at them while Juliet cuts them down.

**KAMEN RIDE: RIOTROOPER, ZECTROOPER, KUROKAGE TROOPER!**

He then presses a trigger and summons his army and they attacked the zombies.

"Wow, you're like a real superhero, if I met you when I was little I would have geeked out."Juliet said.

"Well glad that you liked it."Diend said.

"Hey do you guys have any catch phrases?"Juliet said while they ran towards the school.

They entered it and saw halls had zombies so they attacked them.

"A long time I just don't use it anymore."Ranger Slayer said.

"Tell me."Juliet said.

"It's... Morphenomenal."she said.

"Hey not bad, you don't need to quit it, say it with passion."Juliet said while cutting ones head off.

"Morphenomenal!"Ranger shoots many arrows hitting them in the head.

"Yeah, what about you Riku?"Juliet asked him.

"Maybe. I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!"Diend said and he shoots a zombie.

"Awesome."Juliet said.

They then attacked many of the zombies together with Diend running around them hitting they're heads off, they then saw some students being attacked so they attacked the zombies saving them.

"Thanks."they then ran away.

"One thing I hate is not saving someone."Kimberly said.

"Yeah me too."Juliet said.

They then saw a zombie and he had a bom wrapped around him."this sucks."then he expldes causing the ceiling to fall.

"Really, exploding zombies."Diend said.

They then went to another hall and saw a bus coming towards them, Diend just walks foward and puts his hand foward and he stopped the bus making the zombie fly out of the window.

"Wow, your strong."Juliet said.

"Thanks."Diend said.

"We gotta find Morikawa sensei, he'll now what to do."Juliet said.

"You have a sensei."Diend said.

"Mochiron, watashi wa nihongo ga tokuidesu. (Of course I do, I'm great in Japanese.)"Juliet said.

"Anata ni totte yoi kotodesuga, waruku wa arimasen. (Good for you, and not bad.)"Diend said.

"Arigatōgozaimashita."Juliet said.

A classroom exploded and they saw a few zombies there coming towards someone and there was a pole there.

"Let me try."she then poles dances and slashes them while the student runs, then she jumps away and lands next to them.

"Okay your way too good."Diend said.

"Of course, I practice a lot just naked."Juliet said.

"Too much information."Kimberly said.

"Well."Diend said.

They then walked foward and fought more zombies.

"Say Riku you're pretty good killing zombies."Juliet said.

"Yeah I know, I fought some while helping out a girl that's pretty good too with a gun."Diend said.

"Really, she could totally be my new bff."Juliet said.

They went inside the gym and played a game of zombie basketball, they looked at each and shrugged so they cut the heads of the zombies off and threw them at the hoop.

"Wow the zombies are getting killed by team hero, go luck out there and I hope to see you again."a voice said.

"Who was that voice?"Juliet asked.

"We're wondering the same thing."Diend said.

They then went to a big room and found a small old guy standing on a railing.

"Sensei."Juliet said.

He looks at them and said:"ah Juliet one moment please."he then kills the zombies that were near and lands next to them."it seems you have made new friends."

"Yeah, Sensei these are Riku and Kimberly."Juliet said.

"Nice to meet you."Diend said.

"Can you tell us what is happening."Kimberly said.

"Of course. I've studied the Zomboid sciences for forty years"Morikawa said.

Then Morikawa told them about the two after lifes one being the rotten world and how someone is opening a portal to it, so all they can do is clean it up.

"The bomber either here or in the courtyard, you'll clean up the zombies here while I'll go to the courtyard, I'm counting on three Kill the motherfuckers."Morikawa then vanises.

"Yes sensei."Juliet said.

"He's a interesting guy."Diend said.

They then jumped down and saw a big makeshift cake that has bombs.

"Okay this is stupid."Kimberly said.

"I agree."Juliet said.

They then saw many zombies with they're bodies on fire coming towards the cake so they fight them off.

"You guys blowing up would really hurt my birthday."Juliet said."say Riku you told me that you have your own family thing what's that?"

"Really, this is normal for a zombie hunter?"Diend asked.

"Yeah."Juliet said.

"Okay I'm a Kamen Rider."Diend said.

"Kamen Rider?"Juliet said.

"A hero of justice."Diend said.

"That's so cool, that explains the suit, are your parents ones too?"Juliet asked.

"Yup, my mom retired but my dad still fights."Diend said."also I'm a world world traveler."

"Really, like alternate worlds that's cool too."Juliet said.

Diend then puts a card on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

He then shoots all the zombies by popping they're heads.

Then many fat zombies came with bombs on them.

"Quick run."Diend then picks the girls up and runs outside before the schook blew up.

The school blew up and they then saw Morikawa going towards them so Diend grabbed him.

"Juliet."he looks at her.

"What happeend?"Juliet said and they heard laughter.

They saw a goth standing on top of a statue."hey I know that guy, he went to school with me."

"Well that explains the cake."Ranger Slayer said.

"He's the one that is causing all of this."Morikawa said.

"Oh man, there's nothing more hysterical to me than watching this world burn"he then laughs."This world, this government, this society made my life a hell! Well, now everyone's gonna know a life of hell! Forever!"he then lifts the book up."Malicious lords, I invoke your dark forces in declaring myself god of this realm! As the pawn is present, may your ritual commence, and may the Dark Purveyors appear! Now!"

"No!"Morikawa tries to stop him but then many orbs came out hitting him away.

"Sensei!"Juliet said.

"So this guy is the one that summoned us."one of orbs said.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm your new master. And I demand that you initiate the pawn into the ritual and rot every living thing in this school along the way"Swan said.

Diend then saw his stone glowed and Red Eyes came out."Red Eyes!"

"You have your own dragon."Juliet said amazed and he goes after them.

Then the orbs shots beams at Red eyes trapping him."hey cool dragon, how about we give him an upgrade."they then start to change him while he gets stucked in dark orb.

"NO!"Diend said.

"I did it! Alright guys, time for you to rot this entire school and everyone in it!"Swan said."and I have a new pet. Let the ritual commence! Zed!"

Then the orbs fly away with one coming down and a rocker came out.

"Let's play. PISS OFF!"he then shoots words that sent the heroes fly away.

They then crash to a junkyard and they saw Zed on a stage.

"Welcome to the MOSH PIT, you heroes sleaze bags."Zed said.

"What have you done to Red Eyes."Diend demanded.

"Oh don't worry, that dragon will come back later, as one of us."Zed said.

"Oh no you don't."Diend then charges foward going through a maze while killing the zombies.

"Let's go."Ranger said making the girls go foward.

"He really likes that dragon."Juliet said.

"Yes those two have been together for a while."Ranger said.

They then arrived at the stage.

"Alright let's go."Zed said.

He then shoots words like"Sucker."at them making them go around and they attacked him pushing Zed back and he then said:"fuckers."that sends them back.

"Ha ha ha, I love dead heroes in the morning."Zed laughs.

Diend got up and he then sees something appear in front of him, it was a dark stone with purple marks and he grabs it."help me out, Dark Necrofear."he throws it.

"Wait what?!"Zed said and the beam makes a soul come out and it then forms into Dark Necrofear who was holding a broken doll who laughs.

"Whoa, creepy."Juliet said.

"You bitch."Zed said at Necrofear."I don't care if your the former Queen your going to die, Slut."he then throws the last words at her but Necrofear shoots beams from her eyes destroying it and blows his arms off."no, I'm not done screaming yet."Then the three heroes destroyed him."Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!"then a dark beam went out.

They then saw Morikawa limp towards them."Juliet you did it."he then falls down.

"Sensei."Juliet said and they went to his side.

"You all managed to purify one of the Dark Purveyors."He then looks at Necrofear."I see, Juliet she is the former Queen of Rotten world, it was once in order because of her until she was dethroned, she must have come to help you."that made them look at her and she nodded before turning back into a stone for Diend."listen the other Dark Purveyors are in the school rotting it, you must stop them."he looks at Diend."your friend has been captured by Swan and will soon turn into a zombie too so you must stop him."he then takes out a present."happy birthday Juliet."he gives it to her and he dies.

"Sensei."Juliet said and Diend puts a hand on her shoulder.

Then a elevator lift with angels came down, Morikawa's soul left his body and went towards the elevator but he gives them a thumbs up before he went to heaven.

She then opens the gift and it was a engine part for her chainsaw."wow thanks Sensei."

"Now that's cool."Diend said.

"Yeah now come on, we need to rescue your friend."Juliet said.

"Right."Diend then puts a card on the driver.

**MACHINE RIDE: MACHINE DIENDER!**

He then summons the bike.

"Hey cool."Juliet said and they went on top with Juliet holding Diend while he rides off.

They were now off to save not only the school but also Red Eyes before he became a zombie too.

**Note:this is part one of the Halloween special since this one is a long world too for just one chapter and Red Eyes got captured, Nick isn't here since it be better if I wrote him out since it's nicer if I want Juliet to be with Riku, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 all the worlds that Decade visit are the same time for Lollipop chainsaw it's all in one day so it's better this way for Riku since he can finish the world and come back home later, Guest X Saber is cool, and Guest not really for more girls, I put Azura since she's one I like better for the story."**


	91. Chapter 90 Viking invasion

**Chapter 90 Viking invasion**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

The trio were at the gates at the stadium and Riku was pacing back and forth with Juliet and Ranger looking at him.

"Come on Riku calm down."Juliet said.

"it's not that easy when your own friend is going to be turned into a zombie."Riku said.

Juliet goes in front of him and holds his face."hey don't worry, you have me to help out too, so we'll save your dragon in no time."she then smiles.

He then smiles back and said:"thanks, how does a girl not have a boyfriend?"

"Just didn't find one yet."Juliet said.

Then they looked up to see a viking ship and a zombie viking was there on a set of drums.

"Hello, Skraelings!"Vikke said and the bear on his shoulders roared."Lots of tasty treats for you 'ere, eh, Yumil?"he then starts to beat the drums while laughing making lightning rain down at them.

The group then jumps to the side.

"I even heard that the former Queen is back, this will make a fine battle."Vikke said.

They then looked up and Riku said:"okay we found another."

"Oh my gosh."Juliet said looking at the ship and they saw a blonde woman there on it."That's my big sister Cordelia."

"So she's a zombie hunter too?"Ranger asked.

"Yeah."Juliet said."Hey! Cordelia!"

She calls out to her and she looks back waving at them.

"She said hey what's up Juliet."Ranger said.

"You can hear her?"Juliet asked.

"Yes, the suit allows me to hear better."Ranger said."she said see ya in a few she has zombie ass to kick."they then saw her throw a gift in a parachute."also Happy Birthday."

"Oh that's so nice of her."Juliet said.

"Well let's go."Riku then put the decadriver on his waist and takes out his card."henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He then transforms into Decade and Juliet said."hey your pink now."

"It's not pink it's Magenta."Decade said.

He then summons his bike and they went on top of it, he rides off and they saw a group of zombie football players in front of them."ten hut, then butt fuck."

"What did he say?"Ranger said and lightning breaks the tree blocking the view.

Juliet looks to her right and saw a ramp."hey guys how about a trick called the chainsaw dash."she then puts her chainsaw to the side and the motor makes the bike go faster, they then go to the ramp going at highspeed.

"Wow, this is awesome."Decade said.

"I know right."Juliet said.

Ranger saw the players coming towards them and said."we got company."she then shoots arrows while Juliet cuts them down.

"Okay let's go find my present then we save my sisters life."Juliet said.

"Sounds like a plan."Decade said.

They went to the front door driving in and saw it was on fire.

"We gotta go fast."Decade said.

"Right."Juliet said and they speed up.

Firemen zombies surrounded a students so they pass by them killing the zombies."thanks."

They saw a player burst threw a wall and Decade wheelie hitting him in the head.

"You know all this fire kinda reminds me of firecrackers, isn't it kinda of romanctic?"Juliet said.

"Maybe, what you hitting on me."Decade said.

"I don't know, got a girlfriend?"Juliet asked surprising them.

"Well my situations kinda complicated."Decade said.

"Why?"Juliet asked.

"He has a harem."Ranger said.

"Whoa, really?"Juliet then slices a zombies head off.

"Yes, in fact Kim's appart of it."Decade said.

"Hey cool, so wanna try using this as a date to get to know each other since life is short."Juliet said.

"Well maybe."Decade said.

"Wanna have babies someday?"Juliet asked.

"Well considering I have 10 kids, three adopted ones and a future step daughter I think that's not a problem."Decade said.

"Awesome, I love kids."Juliet said.

They then saw Zombie baseball players in front of them."I'll shove a bat up your ass."

"Powerslide?"Decade asked.

"Yes do it."the girls said and he did it hitting them away.

"So how long were you a zombie hunter?"Decade asked.

"Forevor. I killed my first zombie at six months old with a sharpened rattle."Juliet said.

"Cool, I was trained to be a rider before my dad gave me the driver months ago."Decade said.

"It be must be hard seeing many different worlds."Juliet said.

"You know it, theres more monsters than just zombies."Decade said.

They then saw the present from a window and Ranger said:"hey theres the present."

They then brust through a door and drove on the roofs, they then jumped through another roof with the big jump as Juliet called it.

They then land on the roof and drive off with Juliet slicing many zombies heads.

"So where does all those rainbows appear when you slice a zombies head off?"Decade asked.

"From awesome."Juliet said.

"I like ya."Decade said.

They then saw another jump and Juliet said:"hang on."she then uses her chainsaw again and they made a big jump."ow who pinched me?"

"Sorry."Ranger said.

They then crashed through a gym and drived off.

"What the dick is going on with all this crazy stuff?"Juliet said.

"What the dick?"the other two said.

"It's my new phrase I invented, do you like it?"Juliet asked.

"No, if you're going to be appart of my family don't use it in front of the kids or my mom will do her pressure point."Decade said.

"What does it do?"Juliet said.

"It will make you laugh really hard."Ranger said.

"Seriously?"Juliet got surprised.

"Yeah, heres a sample."Decade did it on her and she starts to laugh.

"Okay I get it."Juliet then stopped and she saw a big ramp."big jump."they then jumped through it.

They then landed on another roofa and Decade continued to drive while avoding lightning.

"Okay this is just crazy."Ranger said."if my friend Billy was here he would go nuts to see all this stuff going against logic."

They then saw the gift far away and Juliet said:"yay it's my present what do you think it is guys?"

"Knowing your family, something that explodes."Decade said and he jumps off another ramp while a buildings starts to fall towards them, they then went at highspeed avoiding it.

They then jumped to a ramp and saw the present on a light and they catch it landing on a baseball field, Juilet opens it to reveal a minigun like weapon for her chainsaw."Chainsaw blaster."

They then went to a hall and they stopped when Juliet got a call."Juliet? Mom. Can you believe Cordelia wants buy a motorcycle, theres no way those things are a deathtrap. It's bad enough your dad has one and the same goes for you."

"Good thing she doesn't know about your on one now."Ranger said.

"Yeah mom, I'm just with a new friend."Juliet said.

"A friend, is it a boy?"her mom asked.

"Maybe."Juliet said.

"Okay, if he's the one you'll have to see if he can impress your dad."her mom then ends the call.

"Oh come on mom."Juliet puts it back on her chainsaw.

They then arrived at the pool and stopped, Juliet looks to her right and saw Cordelia on a seat and waves at her.

She then comes down and said:"hey sis, who's your new friends? And nice bike."

"They're Riku and Kimberly."Juliet said and they took off they're helmets.

"Hey you know he's cute."Cordelia said to Riku."trying to date him?"

"Maybe."Juliet smiles.

They then saw the ship come out of the pool and Vikke laughs."Bye bye, Skraelings! Onward to further victory!"he then crashes through the roof.

They trio then ride towards the boat while they put the helmets on and jump towards it.

"We'll handle it Cordelia."Juliet said.

"Alright, good luck sis."Cordelia said.

Decade looks back and sees zombies coming towards her."how about a little help."he takes out the diendriver and puts a card in.

**KAMEN RIDE: SNIPE!**

He then summons the rider next to her and she got surprised, she then looks at him and smirks."hey there."

"Don't even think about it, that one is just a summon."Decade said.

"Is there a real one?"Cordelia asked.

"Later."Decade said and they landed on the ship.

"You've got a lot of gall settin' foot on me ship, stelpa."Vikke said.

"Well here to stop you and save Riku's friend."Juliet said.

"Oh the dragon, he will soon be a mighty creature."Vikke hits the drums."Alright, boys! Yumil, let's cut this bitch into bite-sized chum!"

He then jumps off and lands in front of them with a axe.

"Let's go."Decade said and they got off the bike.

They then charge at him with Decade hitting Vikke with his sword making them clash weapons while Juliet uses her blaster to shoot at him along with Ranger, Decade then jumps back and uses a card.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

He then cuts him half seperated him from his legs.

"Nice try."Vikke then floats and goes towards his drums but they got destroyed, he then sees Dark Necrofear glaring at him."so my dear Queen, you have truly come back."she then jumps down and charges at him, they then all attacked him at the same time with Necrofear punching at him and she then shoots her beams hitting him back, then the trio cut off his head sending it away.

"You will not beat me."they then saw him come back as a giant head.

"Well let's try something different."Decade takes out a card.

**KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki.

"He's an oni now."Juliet got surprised.

Decade takes out another card.

**ATTACK RIDE: ONGEKIBOU REKKA!**

He gets the rekkas out and charges at Vikke hitting him with them.

"Ha, talk about irony."Juliet said.

Then Decade hits him back with Necrofear shooting a beam, then he puts one last card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE:H-H-H-HIBIKI!**

He then summons the drum on him and he charges doing Hibiki's finisher hitting it many times and he hits one last one making Vikke explode into pieces.

"Well at least I can say they needed the Queen's help to beat me."Vike said and he turns into the dark energy."Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!"

The ship then starts to fall down making them lose balance so Decade grabs a hold of the girls."hang on."he changes back to his base and puts another card.

**ATTACK RIDE: JETSLIGER!**

Bike falls down but then it turns into the Jetsliger and they go on top of it flying to they're next destination.

**Note:The trio defeated another Dark Purveyor with Decade using his bike in this chapter all the time to rush through it since he needs to go fast to save Red Eyes, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 Charlie's baby was born before the other three, while the trio of girls were born at the same time, Guest X it's easy like how the powerpuff girls are they have the same hair color as they're counterparts so Blossom and Jessica for example, Guest they might have powers it just they're still babies."**


	92. Chapter 91 Old farm

**Chapter 91 Old farm**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Decade flies for a bit and they landed on a empty patch and saw they were like in a farm.

"Are we in a farm."Ranger said getting off the bike.

"Yeah."Juliet said.

Decade gets off and the bikes goes away."okay now we need to find where the next one is, the faster we do it the faster we can find Red Eyes."he then takes off his helmet.

"It's alright."Juliet holds his face."we'll find him soon enough."

Ranger heard a sound and said:"looks out."then a bus passes by them and they were able to dodge it.

"Watch out, Watch out."the driver said.

"Rosalind!"Juliet said.

"Who?"the duo said.

"My little sister."Juliet said.

"Oh now I get it."Ranger said.

"Hey Juliet I came to save you! Something's wrong with this bus! URGH! It's really irritating!"she then saw the others."hey are those your new friends? Wait! is that your new boyfriend, he looks like a superhero."she then taps the wheel."fuck me! that's really cool."

"Hi Rosalind."Riku said.

"Hi."Ranger said.

"Shit! Sorry it's not my fault! This bus is fucked up!"Rosalind said.

"Rosalind these are Riku and Kimberly."Juliet said.

"Wow they're cool, can those suits do something really cool, do they have superpowers?"Rosalind said.

"She's... Energetic."Riku said and he puts the helmet back on.

"Do you smell that?"Juliet asked looking around.

"The stench of evil yes."Decade said.

Rosalind screamed and said:"the breaks aren't working! No!"she then goes towards them."it's okay I got it all under control."

"Jump."Decade said and they jumped over it, in slow motion Juliet winked at Rosalind who did a peace sign, then they landed behind the bus and she goes through the gate.

Rosalind then peeks out from the window."Oh fuckballs! I almost forgot!"she then throws a present."happy birthday Juliet!"

"Question, do all your birthdays like this?"Ranger asked.

"Sometimes I eat in graveyards."Juliet said.

"Seriously."they said.

"Last gift I got was from my uncle and it was the Diendriver."Decade said.

Juliet then opens the gift."wow Rosalind must have seen this on my amazon wish list."it had a part for her chainsaw with the blade being replaced by a cannon like party popper."Bomb popper, I can shoot rockets with this."

"Okay cool."they said.

They then went towards the gate and Juliet said."hey this used to be the old farm, I love the way the crunchy leaves feel under my feet."

"Well looks like you got some interesting tastes."Ranger said.

They then saw a zombie farmer and he looks at them."Plow' em crops."then three others came out from the ground."cut the grass.""it needs water."

They then fight the zombies off and Juliet said."good thing I'm wearing my zombie fighting underwear."

"What?"they said.

"Sensei Morikawa said wearing cotton underwear with little hearts or teddy bears or hearts is best for doing battle."Juliet then cuts the tree blocking they're path."he'd make me wear them to every class."

"I am so creeped out by now."Ranger said.

They then went to a railing.

"Shitmuffins, I can't get it to stop."they then saw Rosalind driving around while laughing and zombies going on the bus.

"They're attacking Rosalind's bus."Juliet said.

"I'll deal with it."Decade takes out the diendriver and puts a card.

**KAMEN RIDE: KAIXA!**

He then summons the rider and Kaixa appears with the Side Basshar in battle mode.

Rosalind looks at it and said."Shit! That's so awesome."

Kaixa then shoots all the zombies down and throws missiles at the ones at the ground.

"Wow, can your bike do that?"Juliet asked.

"It can transform into like that one and others from different riders."Decade said.

"Awesome."Juliet said.

They then jumped down and Rosalind said."wait, wait, wait! No, no."she then goes through a gate."this is hilarious."she then hits a tree.

"Oh no I hope Rosalind is alright."Juliet said.

"Well let's go help her."Decade said while Kaixa vanishes.

They then saw more zombies coming towards them but Decade sighs pointing the ridebooker at them in gun mode.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

He then shoots many beams destroying them.

They then see a giant boulder blocking the path and Juliet said."hey Riku how about you crush it."she then takes her pompons."go Riku."

Decade sighs and goes up to the boulder and punches it away."way!"she cheered for him.

They then saw another zombie horde and Ranger Slayer shoots a arrow blowing the bomber destroying the group.

Then another fat zombie came out."I got Hemorrhoids."

"Yuck."Ranger slayer said.

"You know, I'm not even going to touch him so."he puts a card on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: GIGANT!**

He then summons the Gigant and shoots a missile making the guy explode.

"Awesome."Juliet said.

They then point they're weapons at the barn with Juliet being the popper and they make it blow up.

They then jumped down while killing more zombies, they then reached the bus which was hitting a tree and more zombies came after them.

"Kill them all."Decade said.

They then cut them down with Decade blasting the last one, then they saw a zombie flying using the blood from his legs."get off my farm."then he got shot away by Decade.

"Yeah no, I ain't dealing with flying zombies."Decade said."the only thing worse is those weird mutations I fought a long time ago."

"What were they like?"Juliet asked.

"Those things had like big claws and could regenerate, they're about as strong as those Dark Purveyors."Decade said.

"Yikes."Juliet said.

Then more flying zombies came."no no."Decade shakes finger."go away, I ain't going to deal with that crazy thing, we have already enough in the future so go eat a cow or something."

They got sad and flew away.

The bus drives through a gate and they followed her, they then saw her drive through a trail while zombies try to throw boulders at her but they shoot them down with blasters.

They then saw stop against a one way path.

"Rosalind."Juliet said and they jumped to the roof.

"Why isn't she stopping."Ranger said.

They then saw more boulders come down at them, they then shoot them down.

"Hey you know after the zombies we should come back and ride the cows."Juliet said.

"Why a cow and not horses?"Ranger said.

"I did that last time."Juliet said.

Then the bus sped up and they got thrown back.

"Why did she push us off?"Ranger said.

"She must have been acting crazy from all that hair spray."Juliet said.

"After her."Decade said and they ran after Rosalind.

They fought off more zombies on the way and Decade had to stop Juliet from eating a mushroom, they then went to another part of the farm with Decade shooting down a tracktor."what is with this city and all of it's craziness."he grunts."it's bad enough I have seen like aliens and other things from my dad's stories and even see like zombie computer viruses."

"Oh you gotta tell me about that."Juliet said.

"Later."Decade said.

"That's what you said to Cordelia."Juliet said.

They then found her being chased by exploding zombies making them blow them up before they touched her.

"What is wrong with that girl."Ranger said.

They then jumped to the roof and she kept driving.

"Rosalind wait! Why do you keep driving? It's getting irritating."Juliet said.

"You know what let's just use my bike to go after her."Decade said ane he brings it out.

They then drive foward while killing zombies while they chased after her, he then takes out a card.

**ATTACK RIDE: TRIDORON!**

The bike turns into the Tridoron and Juliet said while in the passanger seat:"wow, cool car."

"Why am I in the back?"Ranger said.

The Tridoron then shoots beams at the zombies that came close to them while the ran them over.

They then stopped at a bridge and they went through only for Rosalind to came by them.

"Hurry guys! Get in!"Rosalind said.

They went inside the bus and she drives off.

"Rosalind! I was worried about you."Juliet said."are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."Rosalind said."This stupid bus broke down, but I fixed it."

Decade looks at her and narrows his eyes.

"How did you fix it, last time you took your car to the shop because you didn't know cars needed oil."Juliet said.

"How about this, wheres Red Eyes you bitch?"Decade said.

"What?!"Juliet got surprised while Rosalind laughs.

Then the area changed and they landed outside a hole with some kind of a weird dimension.

They then saw the other Purveyor come out of the hole being a female hippie zombie known as Mariska.

"Ah, sister Juliet, sister Kimbetly and brother Riku."she said."you don't need to worry soon Red Eyes will be one of us and see the true side."she then chuckles."Let's travel to the land beyond the Doors of Perception. Step outside the boundaries of your mind, lose yourself in the eternal collective unconscious... and rot."

"Oh yeah, not if we blow you up."Ranger said.

"This one was just as insolent."they saw Rosalind in a bubble.

"Rosalind!"Juliet said while she went down.

"Now, open your heart, and let my music guide you... into the world of everlasting peace... and rot. And hell!"

Then stone glowed and came Dark Necrofear.

"Ah my queen, I have truly missed you."Mariska said."now you can join me in this wondeful world."

She then shoots bubbles at them making them dodge and shoot at her, after a while Juliet cuts her in half but then she makes two of her."One truth becomes TWO! Two truths become FOUR!"she then rips her helf to make another pair.

They then all attacked them with each of the heroes try to take her down, Decade destroys one while avoiding a tractor and a big chicken head with a neck of a crane, he then looks around at this weird place.

"Seek the truth before your eyes."Mariska said.

"That's it."Decade puts another card on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ!**

He then turns into Faiz and he takes out a card.

**FORM RIDE: FAIZ AXEL!**

He then changes to Axel form and kneels down."let's go."he presses on the watch.

**START UP!**

He runs around the area at highspeed and then slashes through the wall, then it broke to reveal the real Mariska with a wound on her.

The area then changes back and Ranger said:"it's back to normal."

"Riku must have found out."Juliet said.

Mariska smiled and looks at Decade but she was looking at the form it self, she then saw a vision of the future rider of Faiz, his back was turned at her and she could see his long brown hair, he was wearing a long black jacket with a white shirt, jeans and boots with spurs on them.

"Yes."she said.""Heavy... Peace out. WAY out..."Decade then slices her neck off and jumps back to avoid the dark energy."Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!"

They then regrouped with Riku turning back to normal, then Juliet got a call from a guy in a techno like voice."Hey there, Juliet. Are you ready to boogie-woogie?"

"Who is this?!"Juliet said.

"The one you ain't gonna level up on."he said.

"Why are you pretending to be Stephen Hawking."Juliet said.

"I've got the freaky little superfreak right here!"he said.

"Get your hands off of me your zombie pedo."They heard Rosalind's voice."Juliet don't worry about me I-"they heard her scream.

"If you want your sister back, baby, you need to win a game with me. Make your way to the Fulci Fun Center. I can't wait to party with your corpse like it's 1983!"he said."you better hurry even since your dragon is about to boogie with us."then it ended.

"It's a trap."Ranger said.

"I know but we don't have any other choice, we need to save Rosalind and Red Eyes."Juliet said.

"But who's gonna help us?"Riku said.

They then heard a motor and saw a bike stop in front of them with a man with black hair."hey baby."

"Daddy!"Juliet said.

"Mr. Starling."Riku said and he glares at him."just great him and Badman would be great friends."

**Note:The group destroyed another of the Dark Purveyors and a rider came a cameo here, Riku met Juliet's dad and he will have to careful, now to asnwer a review:"Guest X not really since why have so many girls that look the same it wouldn't give much variety, also Ospite I won't update Terrordom because it's Hallowen, that story is Halloween everyday the others need a special not him I'll do with when I feel like so will everyone stop annyoing me about it."**


	93. Chapter 92 Funky Zombie

**Chapter 92 Funky Zombie**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was driving his bike with Kimberly behind him while Juliet was in the side car of her dad's bike. they drove around while killing a few zombies, he wanted Juliet to be on his bike since he doesn't trust Riku.

"I'm worried about Rosalind."Juliet said.

"Hell, that girl knows trouble like apple knows pie."her dad Gideon said."We gotta be careful with this Rosalind situation, so she don't get hurt."

"So, I guess you haven't been introduced to them."Juliet said."Dad these are Kim and Riku."

"Yeah, I know, your mother told me about you made a friend and found a boy, I don't mind that you found a friend but a met a boy today."Gideon said."but also failed to mention the whole harem thing."

"How did you know that?"Riku asked.

They then avoided a zombie and he said."Cordelia told me, she heard you both talking."

"I'm gonna kill her."Juliet said.

"Well you seem like a fine person, but whatever dude Juliet ends up with's gonna be appart of the family business."Gideon said."what are you gonna do?"

"Oh he has this cool suit that gives him superpowers."Juliet said.

"What suit?"Gideon said.

"Your family is not the only one with they're own thing."Riku said."like I don't know about something else but we have another problem outside of the Dark Purveyors."

"And what's that?!"Gideon said.

"He means his dragon being caught by Swan."Juliet said.

"What Dragon?"Gideon said.

"You'll see when we find him."Riku said.

"It's the truth, Red Eyes is Riku's dragon and he's been with him for a long time, but now Sawn and the Dark Purveyors are trying to turn him into a zombie too."Kimberly said.

They then stopped and Gideon said."we're here."

They then saw a the building was shaped like a arcade machine.

"What the hell kind of place is this?"Gideon said.

"It's the Fulci Fun Center, Dad."Juliet said."Where all the kids from San Romero hang out after school."she the kneels down."Look at this."she then starts to draw a plan."I'll head into the building at the entrance all right? Daddy, you go around and sneak in from the back, We'll act as a decoy drawing all the zombies attention, while you go up to the roof where Rosalind should be."

"Juliet you made us the decoys."Kimberly said.

Gideon then starts to cry and Juliet said."dad, what's wrong?"

"My little girl is a tactical genius."he said.

They got surprised and Kimberly looks at Riku doing the whole screws loose sign.

Gideon then takes out a gift."your mom and me got a little something for your special day."he gives it to her."happy birthday, baby."

"Thanks daddy."Juliet said.

"All right, I'm off."Gideon said.

"Good luck, try not to get yourself killed."Riku said.

"Riku."Kim said.

"You know, I like that you get to the point and not try to suck up to me, so you got some points."Gideon then runs off.

"I think he really liked you."Juliet said.

"Let's go."Kim said and she takes out her morpher while Riku takes out his card with the driver on his waist.

"Henshin."he then puts the card on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He transforms into Decade with Kim becoming Ranger Slayer and Juliet opens her present, it was a blade attachment and she got happy."awesome, thanks and mom and dad, Chainsaw slasher, I can send energy slashes with this."

"Oh like my sword."Decade said.

They went inside and saw a bunch og zombie geeks playing arcades.

"Hey are those zombies playing games about killing other zombies."Ranger said.

"Oh if we kill them that would be meta."Juliet said.

They then charged at them killing each of the zombies one by one, they killed the last one and went to a elevator and went up, when they exited they saw the place changing to that of a game.

"Wow, why did this place change?"Ranger said while a pacman rip off goes after them.

Theyn they changed into pink bit versions and Juliet said."oh no, I think we're blue ghosts."

"Run."Decade said and they went to get the keys that were around the level.

They got the last ones and went to the exit.

They exited a elevator and they heard."home run."they saw a zombies head fall to the ground and saw someone in front of them surprising Decade and Ranger, there bashing a zombie with a bat was Bad Girl.

"Charlotte!"Decade said and she looks at him.

"Oh your here."she said.

"You know her?"Juliet asked.

"Yes, she's one of my girls."Decade said.

"So this is where you were, you gotta go back home fast since we have like half a day before the girls want to go trick or treating."Bad Girl said.

"I know but we have a problem here plus Red Eyes got captured."Decade said.

"What?!"Bad Girl said."when I find them they'll get they're head's knocked off."she then saw Juliet."who is she?"

"Meet Juliet."Decade said.

"Hi, were going to be harem sisters."Juliet said.

"Oh great."Bad Girl grumbles.

"Wait how did you get here?"Ranger asked.

"I found a vent."she points at it."me and dad went to different parts."

"Wait you're dad's here."Decade got surprised.

Gideon was moving through a hall and he then sees a zombie bust through a door and Bad Man came out with his bat, he looks at Gideon and said:"who are you?"

"That's what I was going to say."Gideon said.

"Call me Bad Man."he said.

"Gideon."Gideon stares at him."nice swing with the bat."

"Thanks, these freaks don't give much challenge, what are you one of those guys that goes after many women?"Bad Man said.

"Nope, only have eyes for my wife."Gideon said.

"I can respect that, how about we kill all the zombies, finish any plans we have and then grab a few beers?"Bad Man said.

"Now your talking my language."Gideon said.

They then walked foward together and they became friends.

Later Bad Girl joined the group and they went foward, they finished another game and they saw Juliet pole dance while killing zombies with the chainsaw.

"Hey Riku how about you put a dollar in me."Juliet said.

"Don't even try."Bad Girl said.

After thay they went to another game where they had to pass a wall, Ranger looks around and saw a hole on the floor."hey I found a glitch."they went inside it passing over it.

"Isn't this cheating?"Juliet asked.

"No, it's just a game error."Decade said.

They passed through the outside and they reached another arcade game.

"Can you keep up."they heard the Dark Purveyors voice.

They then played a elevator game where they had to reach the top.

"I hate these games."Bad Girl said.

They finished it and Juliet said."were here at the roof of the building, wheres my sister?"

Ranger then looks at the place."there."they then ran inside.

They then found the guy Josey playing his keytar with a bunch of cyber zombies.

"There he is."Decade said.

"Give me back my sister."Juliet said.

"What's the matter, baby? Didn't you like our phone S-E-X-X-X?"Josey asked and they saw Gideon and Bad Man behind him.

"Let me, think."Juliet buys them some time."give me back my sister."

"That's a pity."he said."say how about we start the party but I think we deserve the prime guest to appear."

Then Decade's stone glowed and came Dark Necrofear.

"Whoa, freaky woman."Bad Girl said.

"Ha ha, the queen is here."Josey said."man I still don't know why you rejected me all those times."

"Maybe she has better tastes than you."Juliet said.

"Now if you want to win your sister back, you have to play the game."Josey then starts with making a space ship and he charges a them.

"Dodge."Ranger said and they rolled to the sides.

He then shoots beams at them and flies up to the air making more game stuff appear and he throws bombs at them.

Dark Necrofear then shoots laser at him making him fly around."nice try baby."

Decade escape the explosion and lands on one knee."okay freak, let's play your way."he then takes out a card being Ex-aid.

**KAMEN RIDE: EX-AID!**

**MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

He transforms into Ex-aid with the breaker in his hand.

"Oh so the little hero wants to play my game, okay let's see what you can do."Josey said.

Decade then makes boxes appear and he jumps on them to hit Josey multiple times and Juliet uses them too and cuts Josey in half, then a hole opened in the ceiling.

"Second stage. Initiating funky funky."he goes in the hole.

"Where are going?"Bad Girl said and they followed him.

They then landed on a ufo.

"Groovy, groovy. This is an announcement to all attendees. The game has reached the climax! Let the never-ending freakiness begin!"he then comes out on the seat."Let's warp into space. Commencing countdown."

He then makes a barrier with a them getting pushed back and Decade got up."that's how you want to play, then fine."he takes out another card.

**FORM RIDE: EX-AID MAXIMUM GAMER LEVEL 99!**

**MAXIMUM POWER~ X~!**

Decade then changes into Maximum form and lands on the ship, his group was amazed while Josey said:"oh shit."

"Kamen Rider Ex-aid level 99."Decade said.

"99, that's amazing."Juliet said.

Decade then charges at Josey and punches at the shield multiple times making the controls go red and then he gives one strong punch breaking it.

He then readies another one but then Josey said:"Wait, hold on! If you kill me, you'll never see your sister."they then saw Rosalind on the bottom half of the ship.

"You son of a bitch you told us you give her if we win."Bad Girl said.

"You trusted what I said?! Hah! I'm a mother-freakin' zombie!"Josey mocked them."now step away or..."he then sees Gideon and Bad Man on the screen."Funk me."

"Go ahead boy."Gideon said and they exploded the bottom half taking her with them with parachutes.

Josey then looks up to see Decade glaring down at him."well looks like you're little stunt backfired, also."Dark Necrofear stabs her arm behind him."she hates you."she then jumps away and Decade puts a card on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: E-E-E-EX-AID!**

He then jumps to the sky and does Ex-aid's rider kick while the rest jumped away, he hits Josey with hit casuing the ship to explode."Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!"the dark energy came out.

The group was at the ground then they saw Decade land in front of them, Cordelia came to her dads side and whistled."wow, that's some form."

Decade then goes back to his base and said:"now theres only one."then he felt something wrong and looks up, they then saw a dark orb appear."wait that's the orb Red Eyes was in."

Then it starts to crack and it explodes, they saw smoke come out and then it disperses while they saw blue flames, they then got shocked since Red Eyes became Red Eyes Zombie Dragon and he roars at them.

"Red Eyes."Decade was shocked with his hand out.

"No!"Ranger said and they all got ready.

Rosalind got up and saw it."Zombie Dragon!"

Riku has found Red Eyes again but he is now turned into a zombie, is it too late to save him find out next time.

**Note:Yeah they weren't able to save Red Eyes in time so they have to try to turn him back, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 yes they will get a moment and Guest X you'll see that later."**


	94. Chapter 93 Let's Rock

**Chapter 93 Let's Rock**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Last time and Riku and the group saved Rosalind from one of the Dark Purveyors but before they could go after the last one Red Eyes came back as a zombie which made them worried while Decade was still in shock.

Decade looks at his partner who wa glaring at them.

"Oh no."Juliet said.

"Red Eyes."Ranger said.

"So that's what you were talking about."Gideon said.

"Oh man, that dragon's strong without this form."Bad Man said.

"We could still save him, Red Eyes always changed forms so maybe he can be saved by changing him back."Ranger said.

"Then let's knock him down."Bad Girl said.

Red Eyes then shoots blue fire at them making the group jump away to avoid it, Juliet then used her blaster to shoot at him along with Ranger Slayer using her bow, they strike him in the head making him turn around before looking back at them, Bad Man and Gideon climped on top of him attacking the head but he throws them off, Red Eyes flies above and dive bombs covering himself in fire, he then makes a big shockwave sending everyone back, Bad Girl tries to hit him but he hits her with his tail, he then looks at Decade who was still standing there.

"Red Eyes, I'm sorry."he then charges at the dragon, he then slashes at him making Red Eyes scream but he then grabs him with his mouth and blasts him away making Decade go back to normal.

Riku lands next to the group and they saw Red Eyes fly up to the air.

"He's too strong."Ranger said.

Cordelia puts a bullet on her sniper and said."I got a shot, this bullet will end him."

That made Riku shocked, he then looks at Red Eyes and remembers the times they spent together, they battles they faced and the bond they made."no!"

They then saw Riku charge foward and putting the mask on."I'll save him."

"What does that mask do?"Gideon asked.

"That's Balzac, it allows the user to use the 100 percent of they're power."Ranger said and he then jumps very high going towards Red Eyes.

"Red Eyes!"He puts his hand foward and Dark Necrofear's stone glowed and she merges with his arm making a armor that covers it completly and it was based on her glove with armor pieces and green orbs around the other parts above with the hand having claws, he then grabs Red Eyes by the head making him scream and they got covered in a dark orb.

"Riku!"Juliet, Ranger and Bad Girl said.

In the dark orb Riku was staring at Red Eyes who was glaring at him."Red Eyes, wake up, this isn't you."

Then the other Dark Purveyors he killed came back as shadows and they charged at him, he then fights them off by blocking they're attacks with the armor and he then sends a dark blasts.

The mask then glowed and he said."limit breaker."he then breaks his limits going beyond 100 percent and charges at them, he kicks Zed away while punching at Vikke, he then appears in front of Josey and slams him down but then he got caught in a bubble by Mariska and they all trapped him inside of it, he then gets brought foward to Red Eyes while he prepares an attack.

"Red Eyes... I'm sorry."Riku said.

Red Eyes own eyes glowed and then memories appeared, of him fighting with Riku and times where he showed him to his family where his children liked him, then it also showed Gakuto who liked him too, then he points his head at the Dark Purveyors and shoots at them burning them alive.

After they were killed Riku falls down and Red Eyes catches him, he then looks at Red Eyes and saw him changing."Red Eyes, welcome back buddy."then they mask and armor came off and they merged together.

The Orb then starts to crack but this time with Red lines and then it breaks into pieces revealing Lord of the Red.

They were surprised and Rosalind said:"holy shit balls, that's the most awesomest thing ever."

He then lands on the ground and Ranger goes up to him."Riku you did it, Red Eyes is back to normal."

"Yes and now, he wants payback against the last one."Riku looks at the direction of the cathedral.

"So what's the plan?"Juliet asked.

"Why don't you ask him."Gideon points at Riku.

"With this form I can easily fly to the last place and bust through the roof."Riku said.

"Then go and take Juliet with you and your friend, we'll handle then rest outside."Gideon said.

Riku looks at Bad Girl."I'll be fine just go."

He nodded with the two girls holding on to him."let's go."he then flies towards the Cathedral.

"Wow, this is amazing, hey I can see my house from up here."Juliet said.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool when you can fly."Ranger said.

Then many zombie rockers were sent towards them but Riku blasts them away with inferno fire blasts, he then reaches to the location and dive bombs down and punches through the roof, they then landed in a dark room.

The girls got off and they got ready, Riku then looks foward and they heard a voice:"this is great."the room lights up a bit and they saw it was a stage."you three managed to come while you got your dragon back."they saw Swan at one of the seats.

"You, how could do this? To our school, to the people we love."Juliet said.

They then dodged bullets and saw the last one Lewis came down on his bike and he then stops."Oh look at this, the dragon is back to being alive, didn't it like our gift."

"Well he's about to show you his anger."Riku then glows.

"I like it, let's go."Lewis then uses his guitat to shoot at them."Rock and roll is here to stay and your not."

Then zombies came and Riku said:"girls take care of the zombies, he's mine."he then charges at Lewis.

Lewis then drives on his bike shooting at Riku while he flies around to avoid them.

"What's wrong? Is the queen to scared to face me."Lewis said.

Then the stone glowed and she appeared.

"There you are."He then charges at her and she puts her hands foward to stop him while her doll holds on to her, she gets pushed back but then Riku punches him away making him fall of the bike.

"Your mine."Riku then appears in front of him and slices his legs off.

Then Lewis flies using his blood."Alright, lizard, keep up now. We gonna fly. You ready? Now let's go...to the depths of hell!"he the gets on his bike and it goes into a robot mode that has tusks."Elephant... Rock! Sorry to keep you waiting."

He then charges at Riku pushing him back, he then shoots at him making Riku cross his arms, then Lewis uses a saw blade to attack him but then Juliet came and blocks it with her chainsaw.

"You won't hurt him."Juliet said.

Ranger then jumps up and shoots arrows at him making Lewis step back, Riku then stands back and charges at Lewis with Necrofear doing the same armor as last time combining with Red Eyes and the arm is now a mix of both, he then charges at Lewis and charges his punch."takes this, inferno demon punch."he then punches through Lewis and he then screams before he explodes.

"Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!"the dark energy came out and Riku lands on the ground with the armor vanishing.

"Okay."Juliet said and they saw Swan walking up to them laughing.

"Fantastic work, you guys. You did everything just as I hoped you would, start to finish. Thanks for your cooperation! Now the real deal is fulfilled!"Swan said.

"What are you talking about?"Riku said.

"You incredible hot idiots I told you, for the gates of hell to open a ritual must be enacted and you all were apart of it all along."Swan said picking up the guitar."I set this whole thing up. You fools!"he then laughs."the Queen didn't even know, now the ceremony has been completed."

"A pawn, you three, had to sacrifice five pre-selected zombies, and they must utter the sacred words at the point of their deaths: Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto."Swan told them.

"Why?! Why are you doing all of this?"Juliet asked him.

"Because you're just like everyone else! You pretended to be different, but you're not!"Swan points at her.

"What? Me?"Juliet said.

"Yes! Juliet! You! Bitch!"Swan said and he points the gun at his chin with a smile shocking them, then shoots his head off, then he starts to float and he was still alive."this is the end, the real end, this school, this world, deserves to be destroyed, it rejected me, it ridculed me, so I'll make it rot away, rot, rot, rot, rot! So fuck all of you! Your eternal screams of terror will be my POP MUSIC!"

Then he was outside and all the zombies went towards him merging together, then they became a giant elvis looking zombie and he poses.

"Oh no! The gates are opened, it's the Zombie of Zombies, Killabilly."Juliet said while they ran outside.

Riku goes foward and puts his driver."I'll take him."

"What?"Juliet wa surprised.

He takes out his card."henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He transforms into Decade and takes out his gundam card.

**GUNDAM RIDE: DECADE!**

Then his gundam lands behind him.

"Wow."Juliet said and he jumps inside it.

He then takes out the gn sword out and charges at him, Killabilly then throws cars at Decade who then cuts them and uses his vulcans to hit Killabilly distracting him, he then goes foward only for him to get slapped away, he then lands on the ground and activates the trans arms system to rush towards Killabilly slashing at him.

"Your a pest."Killabilly then grabs Decade and throws him away making Decade grunt while getting tossed around.

"Oh no, Riku's in trouble."Juliet said.

"No choice."Ranger points her hand up."come to me, Gravezord."then a portal opened and the Gravezord lands on the ground.

Killabilly looks at it."huuuh."

"Wow so cool."Juliet said.

Ranger Slayer then jumps in and said:"let's go."she then charges at Killabilly pushing him back, she then stabs him with her right arm slashes at him with her left, he then pushes her off and shoots his tongue wrapping around her neck."how about a kiss?"

"Eww, that so gross."Ranger said.

He then shoots beams from his eyes blasting her back and she gets tossed around.

Then he gets shot in the eyes by a beam and they saw Decade Gundam in the air with the beam riffle.

"Riku!"Ranger said.

"Let's combine our robots."Decade said and she nodded.

Decade Gundam then flies to the air and then changes to a torso version of Decade he then attaches to the Gravezord, then a giant gn sword goes to the left hand and it grabs it, then the head gets a extra armor with it being like the Gundam's head, then the arms got extra armor from the gundam too and the wings changed to be angel wings, the the cockpit had Decade appear next to Ranger and they piloted it together.

"Decade Megazord."they said and the Megazord did a stance.

Killabilly roars and charges at them and they start to clash punched, he then gets slashed by the sword and gets punched in the face knocking him back making the glasses break, he then shoots lasers making them block it with the sword, they then tackled him while the rest of the group watched it from a roof of a building.

"That's so awesome, shit I gotta drive that robot."Rosalind said.

"Oh no."they all shook they're heads.

"You'll destroy the city."Cordelia said.

Killabilly then shoots red zombies from his mouth and they blocked they're vision.

"Hey get off."Ranger said and he smirks, then he shoots beams at them pushing the heroes back.

"Hang in there guys."Juliet then jumps over a building and and slashes at Killabilly in the head making him grunt.

He then grabs her making her scream.

"Juliet!"Decade said.

"Now how about a kiss."he then opens his mouth.

"No!"Decade them jumps out of the cockpit.

"Riku no!"Ranger said and he then blocks the bite by holding his mouth opened.

"Riku!"Juliet said.

Killabilly then pushes Decade in shocking them and he gets stuck in his throat, Juliet then got mad and uses her chainsaw to free herself and charges at Killabilly, she then slashes his face but he then pushes her away and she falls down.

"Juliet!"they all screamed.

"Riku!"she had her hand out.

Inside Decade heard her and he said:"Juliet!"then a card came out, he grabs it and inserts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: J!**

**(Insert Kokoro Tsunagu Ai here.)**

Then a green light shines through Killabilly mouth and it came out, then it grew and Juliet got grabbed by a hand, then the light took a shape and the giant turns around to show Kamen Rider J, everyone was amazed while Killabilly was shocked.

He then looks at him and brings Juliet up to him."Riku is that you?"he then nodded making her smile.

He then puts her in his shoulder and they looked at Killabilly with a smile, he then turns around to see the megazord.

"Alright, it's two against one."Bad Girl said.

They then went towards him, Killabilly tries to punch at Decade but he knocks his fist aside and punches him foward where the Megazord slashes him from behind, he then shoots beams making Decade jump back and Juliet holds on to him, he then charges at Killabilly and punches him in the face breaking his jaw, then Ranger slashes both of his arms off.

"Ow."he said.

Juliet then ran foward on Decade's arm and jumps hitting him in the face with her chainsaw, she then lands on a building and said:"go get him Riku."she takes out her pom poms to cheer for him.

He nodded and puts a card on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: J-J-J-J!**

He then jumps way up to the sky, then he came down with a flying kick, Killabilly looks up and sees Decade coming towards him with his foot glowing."no!"he then shoots beams at Decade who blocks them with his arms, then he hits Killabilly sending him flying away and he explodes.

Then Decade lands next to the Megazord and they posed together.

After that Riku transforms back along with the robots going away, Kimberly was also normal and Juliet gives him a big hug."you were great."

"Thanks."Riku smiled.

"Well looks like he can keep up with us."Gideon said.

"Come on give the kid some credit."Bad Man said.

"Hey Riku do you still have time to go my house for my birthday?"Juliet asked.

"What time do we have?"Riku asked Kim.

"We have have 8 hours."Kim said.

"Then we're good."Riku said and they ran back to her house.

"Excuse me."Cordelia and Rosalind stopped and they looked back to see Zelretch.

"Wait who are you old man?"Cordelia asked."and what do you want we need to go to my sister's birthday."

"I just wanted to ask you something, you both seem to enjoy seeing your sister finding love but a part of you wants the same."Zelretch said.

"Yeah but were not going after her boyfriend."Cordelia said.

"I never said that, you see there exists many worlds, some have the forms you saw your friend take, how about you find the love you want from one of them."Zelretch said.

"You mean we get to go to see these other riders! Fuck me that's cool."Rosalind said.

"What's the catch?"Cordelia asked.

"No catch, I find it interesting when a world changes."Zelretch said.

They then arrived at the house.

"Mom were back."Juliet said.

"You were supposed to be home hours ago."her mom said at the kitchen.

"Mom theres someone I want you to meet someone."Juliet said.

"Mrs. Starling nice to meet you I'm Riku."he said.

"Oh yes, your Juliet's friend."her mom said.

"Mom?"Juliet got worried.

Then she turns around with the cake."will you two kids just hold up, I was just finishing the cake."

They then smiled and joined the party, Riku then takes out a box and gives it to Juliet."here Juliet."

She opens it and smiles seeing a ring shaped Lollipop."I love it, when did you had the time?"

"I asked Bad Girl for a little help."Riku said.

"Your welcomed."she said.

After the party Riku took Juliet back to his home to have her meet his parents.

"Well Juliet's off with the boy she likes."Gideon comes in and saw the table was empty with his wife cleanig the dishes."Hey where are the girls?"

"Oh they ran off to find the boys they love too."she said.

"What?!"Gideon said.

Cordelia jumps over a building and a portal opens."here I come handsome."

Rosalind was driving a bus and said:"here I come boyfriend."she then goes through a different one.

"Don't worry about them, I heard the one Cordelia is interested is a doctor, isn't that great."his wife said.

"Yeah, just great."he then grunts."excuse me, I have a friend to meet."he then leaves to clear his head.

"Have fun."she said.

Then Riku, Kimberly, Bad Girl and Juliet came to his house and Natsumi and Tsukasa saw them.

"Another one."Natsumi said.

"Nice to meet you mr. and Mrs Kadoya."Juliet smiles at them.

Heather, Courtney and Lindsay saw her and Courtney said:"oh great a cheerleader."

"Daddy."the girls then came with Sherry wearing a doctor costume and Sakura a vampire one.

"Oh they're so cute."Juliet said looking at them.

"Well she seems nice."Tsukasa said.

"Yes and she's also a zombie hunter."Riku said.

"Really."Tsukasa said.

"Zombie hunter?"Claire came in and looks at Juliet."you fought zombies too."

"That's right,"she then shakes her hand."nice to meet you Claire, Riku told me about you, say wanna be my bff."

Claire got surprised and said:"sure."she smiled.

"That's great."Juliet smiled.

Riku smiles and said."well how about we go out."

"Yay."the girls said.

They then went out for Halloween with Juliet joining them and the girls had fun while they watched them.

**Note:Lollipop Chainsaw arc is over and Juliet is now appart of Riku's harem and Cordelia and Rosalind went to find they're loves and if you saw the other stories you know where they went, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 maybe and Guest X no spoilers." **


	95. Chapter 94 Love of a spirit

**Chapter 94 Love of a spirit**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

At night Riku was at his room and he has three girls with him at the time, they were Helen, Leshawna and Lindsay, they were naked with Riku sitting on his bed while they were on they're kneeds using they're boobs to cover his member, Helen in the middle, Leshawna on the right and Lindsay on the left, they licked it while the moved they're boobs and then he came all over them.

"Now that's more like it."Helen said.

"I want more."Lindsay said.

"Then jump up."Leshawna said.

"Okay."Lindsay then jumps onto Riku's lap stabbing herself with his member and she moans.

Riku then kisses her making Lindsay moan even more, he went faste and said:"I'm about to."

"Yes, give me a baby."Lindsay said and he came inside of her making her moan.

He then puts her down and Leshawna presented herself."come on sugar, give it to me."

"You wish will be granted."Riku said.

Riku then bangs her from behind making her moan while he slaps her ass."yes, oh my god, I always love when we do this."he then went faster on her making Leshawna go to her knees.

"How does ie feel?"Riku said.

"I amazing sugar."Leshawna moans and he then plays with her boobs, then he came inside of her."wow, ar eyou trying to give me a baby."

"No, it seems some of you are."Riku said.

"What can I say, some of the girls are getting theirs."Leshawna said.

"Yes now it's my turn."Helen said.

He was then banging Helen missionary style making her moan while she smiles, she then kisses him and he plays with her boobs, then he went faster and she has her tongue out."yes, do it faster, I want it, I want your child."then he came inside of her.

"Let's keep going."Lindsay said.

They continued having sex with Helen getting rough, Lindsay getting his member smacked on to her face and Leshawna having her boobs grabbed while Riku uses them to titfuck while she was on the ground.

Helen then got banged on a handstand, Lindsay from behind, Leshawna on the ground with her legs up and he came inside all of them.

Next day Riku got up while the girls were on his bed sleeping, he smiles and kisses each of them before he left, later the girls woke up and Lindsay went to get dressed.

"Wow, these nights have been getting interesting, I just never thought I would like it."Lindsay then puts her top on then she closes her mouth.

She then runs to the bathroom confusing them, they heard her throw up and she came out a little sick.

"Are okay girl?"Leshawna asked.

"I feel funny."Lindsay said.

"Oh."Helen smirks."well we should go and have a test."

"Why?"Leshawna asked.

"Think about it, Bad Girl had the same reaction."Helen said surprising her.

Later Riku went to a new world alone and saw a city a different city, he walks around and sees a battle happening on a roof.

"Well I wonder what's going on there."Riku goes up the stairs of a building.

He then opens a door and sees two girls fighting, one has Nordic blond hair, purple-colored eyes, pale skin and a slender body, with a machine like suit and the other has dark purple hair tied with a ribbon, she has purple eyes, she was wearing dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist with gauntlets.

Armored girl with the sword gets pushed back and the blonde said:"come on is this the best you can do Tohka, I want a good fight."

"I won't lose Ellen."Tohka said.

"Well."they looked yo see Riku leaning against the wall."isn't this interesting."

"A human?!"Tohka said.

"Why are you here, why don't you run along before you get hurt."Ellen said.

"Really."Riku then puts the decadriver on his waist."it will be me that you should be careful."he takes out a card."henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He transforms into Kamen Rider Decade shocking them.

"What, is he a spirit?"Tohka said.

"Spirit no, I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!"Decade said.

"Kamen Rider?"Ellen said."well show me what you can do."she then charges at him with a sword only for Decade to block it with his."what?"he then punches her away.

"You have to do better than that."Decade then puts a card in the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA!**

He then transforms into Kuuga surprising them, he then charges at Ellen while Tohka stares at the form, he then starts to punch and kick at Ellen and he pushes her back, then he puts a card on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KUUGA!**

He then did Kuuga's rider kick hitting Ellen in the chest and she explodes.

She then lands on the ground and stares at Decade."I never thought I meet a human that could be my equal."

"I would say surpassed you."Decade said.

"Excuse me."he then looks to see a woman with glasses."I would like to talk to you."

"And you are?"Decade asked.

"I am Reine."she said.

They then went to a ship and they were at the main room with Decade at his base form.

"So this is your base?"Decade said looking around.

"Yes this is the Fraxinus."Reine said.

"So what are those spirits?"Decade said the two girls at the door.

"They are beings that are appearing in the city, they're power is very dangerous if it isn't sealed."Reine said.

"And does thta happen?"Decade asked.

"By making them love you."Reine said.

"Come again."Decade said.

"I would like that you try to make the spirits that are around to fall for you."Reine said.

"Oh no, I already have a lot of women."Decade said."I will not get a bigger harem what I have now."

"Please, you must help us, it's the only way, with your powers you can do it."Reine said.

"There is another way."they then saw Zelretch.

"Zelretch."Decade said.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?"Reine said.

"I am mage, and the way I suggest is sending them to other worlds."Zelretch said.

"What?"Reine was confused.

"You mean the rider worlds."Decade said.

"Yes, there are more riders than just Decade here, you see there are 20 riders including him, so each spirit can be with one of them."Zelretch said.

"I see."Reine thinks about it.

"Theres one even for you."Zelretch said shocking them.

"How did you-"Reine said.

"Wait your a spirit too?"Decade said.

"Yes, but who is this one?"Reine asked.

Zelretch then points his arm foward and image shows Kiva.

"Wait, Kamen Rider Kiva."Decade said.

"Why him? He looks like a vampire."Reine said.

"Simple you enjoy the violin and he is a violinist too."Zelretch said and Kiva then played the bloody rose surprising her and she blushes a bit.

"Okay we found her man but that about the other 18?"Decade said.

"Simple."Zelretch looks outside."I have been watching all the spirits of this world and I have picked them out."he then points at Tohka."she is one of them."

"What?!"she said.

"I have seen react to the form that Decade took of Kuuga, he is the one for you."Zelretch said.

"Well I had this strange feeling seeing him."Tohka said.

"So how do we get to the others?"Decade asked.

"I have an idea."Zelretch smirks.

Then all the spirits were walking around the are but then they were all transported by a spell, they then arrived a barren wastland with a blue sky in they're spirit forms looking around in shock.

"Where are we?"Kotori said.

The White Queen goes above them and said:"well isn't this interesting, looks like I have many new pawns."

"Actually."they then all looked foward to see Decade there."you're all here for a different reason."

"Who are you, kneel."White Queen said.

"No, in fact."He takes out the K-touch.

**KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BLADE, HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA, W, OOO, FOURZE, WIZARD, GAIM, DRIVE, GHOST, EX-AID, BUILD, ZI-O! **

He then presses the button and puts it on his belt.

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

He goes into his complete form surprising them.

"Is he really a human."Kurumi said.

"Yes now let's go."Decade said.

White Queen then summons a gun and shoots at him only for him to click on one of the symbols.

**FAIZ! KAMEN RIDE: BLASTER!**

Faiz appears next to him and he puts another card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-F-FAIZ**!

They then shoot at her destroying her bullets and she gets knocked away, Nibelcole got surprised seeing Faiz, White Queen got up and charges at Decade with her sword, she then clashes blades with him only for Decade to press another symbol.

**BLADE! KAMEN RIDE: KING!**

Then Blade appears next to Decade and he pushes her off while putting a card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-B-BLADE!**

They then did the roya straight flush attack hitting her back, Yoshino was amazed.

"How can this be, Moznaim."White Queen then goes behind him.

**ZI-O! KAMEN RIDE: OMA!**

Then Zi-O Oma form appeared and they reversed time.

"What?!"she said.

"He can reverse time."Kurumi was shocked and she looks at Zi-O.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: Z-Z-Z-ZI-O!**

They jumped up and did the clock hands blades and slashed at White Queen making her grunt, she then gets up slowly and said:"I hate this, but I will defeat you and you shall be my servant."she then charges her gun."Arie."

Then he presses all the symbols.

**KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BLADE, HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA, W, OOO, FOURZE, WIZARD, GAIM, DRIVE, GHOST, EX-AID, BUILD, ZI-O! **

Then all the cards came out and they made the Riders appeared in they're final forms shocking her, she then shoots the bullet at them and he puts one last card.

**ATTACK RIDE: TELEVIKUN!**

They all did they're finishers and went towards her, they destroyed the bullet shocking her and she gets hit making a huge explosion.

She then crashes to the floor and was injured, Decade goes up to her and said:"I can't believe she's mine."he sighs.

"What?"she looks at him.

"Yes."they saw Zelretch."you all have seen the Kamen Rider and all have been chosen to go to meet them as your new loves."

"What, you want us to go to these riders and just accept them."Kurumi said.

"Well I have seen you react to them when they appeared."Zelretch said."plus this way you will be with someone that will accept you with Decade being with the Whote Queen."then all the rider summons went to Decade's side and the girls look at them.

"Hey what about me and Yuzuru?"Kaguya asked.

"Simple."he points at W."he in his world are two twin brothers that can combine together."

"I see."Yuzuru said.

"So what will it be?"Zelretch asked them.

"Well okay."Origami said.

White Queen stands up and looks at Decade, she stares at him and sighs."very well, I will go with you."

"Good, just don't expect some special stuff from me."Decade said making her grunt.

Later Riku went back home with White Queen with him, he then sees Tsukasa waiting."so got another one?"

"yes but this time it's because she's too dangerous alone."Riku said.

"I see, well you got some news about the girls."Tsukasa said.

"What?"Riku said.

"Helen, Leshawna and Lindsay are pregnant."Tsukasa said.

"What?!"Riku said.

"What?"White Queen got jealous.

"Well looks like you'll have more kids and me more grandchildren."Tsukasa chuckles.

"Not funny."Riku said.

White Queen became appart of the family but they had to be careful around her but she got taken care off by like Isthar and the other servant girls who were stronger than her which made her be in a fight with them.

**Note:Date a live is the world Decade went and he got the spirits to go to the rider worlds, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 way ahead of you, Guest X not really didn't really picked that one."**

**List of the girls where they will go:**

**Tohka - Kuuga**

**Mukuro - Fourze**

**Yoshino - Blade**

**Origami - Den-o**

**Miku - Ryuki**

**Nia - OOO**

**Mayuri - Build**

**Marina - Ex-aid**

**Kotori - Agito**

**Reine - Kiva**

**Rinne - Kabuto**

**Mio - Gaim**

**Kurumi - Zi-o**

**Rio - Ghost**

**White queen - Decade**

**Nibelcole - Faiz**

**Ren - Hibiki**

**Maria - Drive**

**Natsumi - Wizard**

**Yuzuru - Yugo**

**Kaguya - Yuto**


	96. Chapter 95 Rockfort

**Chapter 95 Rockfort**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was in his room and he was banging Kelly on his bed, they were making out and he then came inside of her making Kelly moan, he then gets off her and goes to her side while she holds him.

"You know you've been trying this for some time now."Riku said.

"It just."she got a little sad."everyone else has been getting a child and I'm not getting any younger, so I want to have a baby again."

He then kisses her and said:"it's okay."

"But it's her turn."Kelly said and they saw Chel on all fours presenting herself.

"Please master give me your seed."Chel said.

Riku then banged her for all night making her moan and he came inside of her too, then he got titfuck from both girls, they took turns sucking him while kissing each other and he came all over them, then Kelly was lying on the bed licking Chel while she was being fucked by Riku and Riku and Chel were kissing each other, he then came inside Kelly and she moans, then Kelly was getting licked off by Chel was she was getting banged by Riku and he came inside of her too.

They then slept with him and Riku said:"these girls get desperate for each time the others have kids."

Next day Crimson was at her room then she goes outside only for a bucket of water to be dumped on her.

Lindsay was at the window and said:"oh sorry Crimson."

"What are you doing, I told you not to put the bucket there."Emma said,

Crim coughs but then her wig fell off revealing her true hair and her make up went out, she then takes out her pocket mirror and screams, she then runs inside and they saw her.

"Crimsom?!"Charlie said holding her baby Lucy who has the same face as her but with her left eye being like Riku's.

"So that's what you look like, I love your hair."Carrie said.

"Your throwing too much positive words at me and I don't know what to react."Crimson said.

"You look fine."Emily said.

"But that's the way she is."Gwen said.

Riku comes in and sees Crimson, she gets worried."what happened?"

"This is what goth girl is, unlike Gwen her skin is make up and she uses a wig."Heather said.

"Don't look at me, I'm ungly."Crimson covers her face.

"No."Riku holds her."if you want to look like that instead of using a wig why not just dye your hair."

"Well it will take some time."Crimson said.

"Good thing you have me."Bayonetta said.

"Okay here let me help."Lena goes to her side and they took her to another room.

They all waited and then Crimson came back looking what she used to do.

"Ta da, the old Crimson is back."Lena said.

"Yes it seems you managed to recreate her style."Simone said.

"Yes, thanks to my magic I was able to grow her hair."Bayonetta said.

Riku smiles and gives her a thumbs up making Crimson smile.

He then goes to the trunk and takes out other puppets that don't have a soul yet."If only I could find a way to make them alive."

"Aaaah."he looks at Blade and he points at Decapitron.

Riku got curious and brings him back to life, he then gets up and swaps his head with the metal looking one, then to they're surprise it changes to that of a old man.

"Andre Toulon!"Riku said.

"Yes, I am Andre Toulon, it seems you are now the master of my puppets."Andre said.

"Yes, I woke you up since I was hopping how to bring the other puppets to life."RIku said.

"Yes, if I can get the dna like blood from of a person I can transfer the soul to the puppets."Andre said.

Crimson then takes out a vial and said:"We had these in case something happened to one of them."

He then takes it and Riku puts the Mortician on the floor and starts the ritual and puts the blood inside his mouth, then Mortician's eyes glowed and he gets up looking around, he then sees Jester who waves at him but he punches his hand making him scared.

"What a minute, I know that gesture."Gwen said.

"Duncan."Courtney said and he nodded at them.

"Your friend is now inside of Mortician."Andre said."now it's time for me to change."his head goes back to the metal one and he swaps the head to the mechanical one.

Mortician looks at his hands and then Gwen puts a mirror in front of him."sorry Duncan but this was the only way we could bring you back."

"Oooh."he made a noise but he nodded.

Dr. Death called to him and made a gesture that he and him would be working together, he thinks about it and gives him a thumbs up.

"Well looks like he made a friend."Gwen said and they high fived.

"Hey we can bring the others back."Zoey said.

"That's hard since we only have two puppets."Riku said since Mephistopheles and Madam Adon were the only ones left.

"And I don't have everyones blood."Crimson said.

"Plus I doubt some of the guys would like to be stuck in a girls body."Heather said.

"So it's best we save the puppets for others."Riku said.

Then a box appeared surprising them and he got another note."again from that vampire, Riku I was able to get the parts and bodies for these ones for future help."he then opens it and takes out three totem puppets and dumps a bunch of parts of them.

"Okay we have more."Gwen said while the puppets glared at them.

"Take it easy guys they don't have souls in them."Riku said picking one of the totems up.

"Riku!"they saw Juliet come in."Claire's gone."

"What?!"they said.

"Where did she go?"Riku said.

"She must have gone back to her world."Tsukasa said.

"Daddy."they saw Sherry."will Claire be alright?"

"She will, I'll go find her."Riku said.

Ada got worried and said:"I'll stay."that surprises them."I can't go, someone I worked for might be after me."

"It's alright."Riku said.

"Then I'll go."Juliet takes out her chainsaw."she's my friend and I'll go save her."

They then arrived at a place called Rockfort Island and they looked around to see they were at the entrance of a mansion.

"So is this like some prison island."Juliet said looking around.

"Yeah seems like it."Riku said.

They heard barking and saw few zombies dogs running towards them and Riku shoots thme with the gun he had the first time he went to this world and Julit slices they're heads off.

"Zombie dogs, so there are zombies here."Juliet said.

"Yeah unlike yours they don't talk but the real danger is something else."Riku said.

They heard a scream and went foward to the other side and saw Claire wearing a red vest and jeans at the stairs of a gate shooting at a couple of zombies, then Juliet jumps over and cuts they're heads off.

"Juliet!"Claire said.

"Claire."she then hugs her.

"Claire."Claire looks back to see Riku.

"Riku."she smiled hugging him.

"What were you thinking going back here alone?"Riku said.

"I wanted to find my brother but looks like I got arrested and was sent here, but someone sent the virus around."Claire said she then saw Riku's gun."going back to that one?"

"It has it's use."he then points it to the side."plus with a few mods to it."

"Here have this."she gives him a bowgun.

"Really?"he takes it.

"Yeah, I got a second one."she shows off the one she has."and these."she then takes out a pair of M-100P.

"Wow cool, looks like we can get this done."Juliet said.

"Yeah now let's go."Claire said and they went to the mansion.

They entered it and heard a voice."help!"

"Wait that's Steve."Claire said.

"Who?"they said.

"A friend."they then ran to the halls to the room he was in, they saw a room with a computer there and saw him on the screen trying to open the door.

Claire goes to the computer and puts the code freeing him.

"That was too close."Steve said."but I found something thanks to you."he then shows her the luggers."looks cool huh?"

"Oh I need those give them to me."Claire said.

"You gotta be kidding I found them so I'm keeping."then he saw the others."hey who's the cheerleader and the guy?"

"This is my friend Juliet and my boyfriend Riku."Claire said.

"Oh, so they did come here to save you."Steve said surprised.

"Yeah so hand them over."Riku said.

"How about this, I'll trade you for something fully automatic."Steve said.

"Oh come on."Juliet said.

"See ya."he then runs off.

"Get back here you tool."Riku said.

"It's too late, let's just go."Claire said.

They then went to the main hall only for them to see a target sight on Claire making them roll to the sides hidding behind a pillar.

"Redfield."they saw a blonde hair wearing a uniform on the upperfloor."how dare you interfer with my operation?"

"Wha are you talking about?"Claire said.

"You let yourself be captured so you can lead your people to this base."he said.

"I have no idea what your talking about."Claire said.

"You don't fool me, I am Alfred Ashford commander of this base."Alfred said.

"Oh I see, your another of Umbrella's pawns like Birkin."Riku said but he shoots the ceiling in anger.

"How dare you compare me to him, the Ashford family is among the worlds the first and finnest, my grandfather was one of the original founders of Umbrella inc."he smiles."now tell me why have you attacked this installation?"

"Attacked, hey yout got the wrong idea."Juliet said.

"Really shortly after she arrived my base was attacked, the T-Virus spread around the island and I know it since you have two of them with you."Alfred said."now who do you work for?"

"Go to hell."Riku said.

He then chuckles and said."very well have it your way then, your all just rats in a cage anyway, I'll make sure to keep you entertained before I dispose of you."he then walks away laughing.

After he left they exited the mansion and Riku said:"that guy is crazy."

"But who did attack the island?"Juliet said.

"We just gotta be careful."Claire said.

They then went to a dock and Claire puts a stearing wheel to a stand to make it move and a submarine come out.

"Hey I always wanted to see the underwater."Juliet said.

"Well hop in."Riku said and she jumps inside and they followed her.

They then went inside and Riku found a weapon pack."hey Claire."she looks at him and he gives it to her."you might need this."

"Thanks."she then kisses his cheek.

They then dove down and went to a base underwater, they got out and saw another hall.

They went to another room with two entrances and saw a couple of zombies so they got ready, they then charged at them slicing them to pieces.

Riku looks foward and wonders who sent them here, could it be the person that made Ada afraid of coming back, he will just have to find out.

**Note:Resident Evil is back with Code Veronica, Riku and Juliet went to help Claire and they are now in search of clues and a way out to see if they can help her find her brother, yes Duncan from Total Drama is inside the Mortician and Riku got three complete totem puppets with a lot pieces from them to make more, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 not really he gets Oma form card for the complete form since Grand Zi-O does basically the same thing to summon other riders Oma form is at least different, Guest X maybe I would have to think."**


	97. Chapter 96 Ashford twins

**Chapter 96 Ashford twins**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

After Riku and Juliet found Claire again they have been helping her escape the island while finding more of the secrets behind it, they arrived at a warehouse where they were able to use a crane to move a box to get to a control pad, they used it to call up a lift and saw many zombies coming towards them so Juliet slices they're heads off.

"Wow, these guys are as stupid as the ones back home."Juliet said.

"Still you should be careful, a larger group can be dangerous plus the real danger is something else."Claire said.

"Yes, so let's go."Riku said.

They went back to the mansion only to got to a military base, when they entered the outside of it the ground shakes and came a gulp worm roaring at them.

"Wow!"Juliet said surprised.

"We told you."Riku said and they jumped to the sides to avoid it, it was back underground while Juliet has her chainsaw blaster out and it comes out making her shoot at it making it screams, then it goes after her only for Riku to shoot at the worm with both his gun and the diendriver while Cliare shoots explosive arrows, it then screams going back inside the ground running away.

"So that's what you were talking about."Juliet said looking at the hole.

"Yes, this was just a weaker one if it didn't take as much damage."Riku said.

"It was good thing we were able to scare it away."Claire said.

"Still, that thing was scarier than any of the zombies I faced."Juliet said.

They went inside and saw a red light, they went to a locker room where they found a bunch of zombies there where they killed them and they saw some naked ones.

"Eww, I didn't need to see a zombies junk."Juliet then blasts them away.

"Yeah I saw a couple of them at the graveyard."Claire said.

"Graveyard."Riku looks at her.

"Long story."Claire said and they looked around.

Juliet opens a locker and found card."hey key card."

"Oh that's good, we might need it."Claire said.

They also found ammo and arrows for them to use, they then went outside to find another hall with a locked gate there, they used the card to open it and went outside again, they were at a place with a staircase and they saw a familiar red sight and saw Alfred on the balcony aiming at them, he shoots making them dodge and Juliet chases after him with her blade weapon."I'll slice your head off."he then runs away.

He goes inside a door with the others going after him, they went in and found a room with a vending machine, Claire then find a bottle of medication on the couch and takes it to see it was hemostatic.

"Hey what you found?"Juliet asked.

"Just a bottle of medication, I think I know a place we should go after this."Claire said.

They went to another door and then they heard a sound making them look back to see the shutter gate go down and they ran towards it only for it close.

"Oh come on!"Juliet then kicks it.

"Welcome my friends."they heard Alfred's voice from the spearker."considering the area your are in, a special... playground I have prepared just for you, please try to amuse me even after that last remark of trying to take my head, I so want to enjoy this."he then laughs.

"I will kick your ass."Riku said.

They went to the door and found a warehouse, Claire then found a pair of Machine guns at the floor."say, how about these?"

"That will trick him."Juliet said.

Riku then saw the ammo at a crate down stairs."found the ammo."they went to the door but then it locked it self, the shutter next to them opened and a yellow arm came out grabbing the wall and a monster known as a Bandersnatch land in front of them and it then stretches his arm at them making the ground dodge it and Juliet changes the chainsaw to the poppet and shoots a rocket along with the arrows shooting explosive rounds making them hit the monster and it falls down with a scream.

They went towards it and saw it was dead.

"Yuck, is this what your guys normaly face?"Juliet asked.

"No, this one is different."Claire said.

They went down and saw the door open by it self, they got worried and went in only to see another Bandersnatch come down surprising them and it knocks them to the sides while grabbing Claire, Steve busts through the window and shoots at it making the monster let go of Claire, Riku got mad and shoots at it multiple times making it scream and it then falls down, Riku kept shooting it and even blew it's head off.

"Damn, that was brutal, I can see why Claire likes you."Steve said.

"Yeah, thanks."Riku said.

Claire looks at the lugers and said:"okay."she then takes out the machine guns."here take these."

"Machine guns, for me."Steve said happy.

"You know the deal, in exchange for your lugers."Claire said.

"Okay, okay."they then traded and he looks at his guns."these are too cool."he then plays with them for a bit and points the side to shoot but nothing happened, they then laughed at him."you cheated me."

"Oh don't be a baby."Riku then jumps to the crate and grabs the ammo."here."he throws it at him."happy now?"

Then the floor started to move and it went down.

"Now that your friend is here you can all now descend to your death."Alfred's voice was heard.

They arrived at the bottom floor and Steve said:"leave it to me, with these babies I can deal with all of them."he then sees Juliet point her chainsaw at him."whoa!"

"Even better than this?"Juiliet smirks.

"I think I like Juliet with her chainsaw."Claire said.

"Do you always carry that thing?"Steve asked.

"Yeah, it's a gift from my parents."Juliet said and he then frowns."what?"

"Nothing."Steve then goes out.

"What's wrong with him?"Juliet said.

Later Steve took out the zombies and they met him next to a elevator."okay you see with these things I can take any of them."he then goes inside the elevator.

They then arrived at a old buidling in the upperfloor but when they reached a spot they floor broke making them fall, Claire looks up to see Steve getting up and saw something behind him."Steve behind you!"

He then points his guns at it only to see the face of the fat zombie, he got scared and backed away.

"What are you waiting for shoot it!"Riku said.

"I can't."Steve said.

"Steve."Juliet said only for the zombie to go after her.

"Juliet!"Riku said.

"Father!"Steve then shoots at him multiple times making him fall down and he ran out of bullets.

They were speechless and Claire said:"Steve."

He then falls to his knees."father, father!"

After they recovered Steve told them the story how he got here."dad, he worked for umbrella, he tried to steal from it to sell off to the highest bidder, he was caught, mom was killed, and we were sent here, he was a idiot for even trying it."

"Oh Steve."Claire said.

"Let's give him some room."Riku said and they nodded.

They went around the area collecting stuff like a eagle plate they used at the place that Alfred tried to shoot them to get a card, they went back to the base to get some stuff even getting the painting from a lab that Claire showed them, they were able to get a key and they went outside running towards the mansion.

"Okay what's with the whole puzzle thing?"Juliet asked.

"I don't know, I did some of these back at Raccoon city in the secret lab we went, do all these guys like to do this junk to protect they're secrets."Riku said.

"Come on guys."Claire said.

They went back to the mansion and went to a room with a puzzle with potraits, of who came first and ended with Alfred, when they pushed the button it rotates the wall showing another paiting of a young woman that looks like Alfred.

"Is this Alfred's sister."Riku said.

"It could be, they look so alike."Juliet said.

Claire sees a pot in front of him and looks inside to see a small bug with a jewel."this could be useful."

They went upstairs to the office and found the door that needed the lugers to open, they put them inside to open the door and went inside, Claire and Riku heard a noise behind them and looked back to see Juliet cut the door to get them back.

"Juliet!"they said.

"What?"she then gives them to Riku."I wanted to give him something special too."

Riku takes them and said:"thanks."he then loads them up and they went foward.

They arrived at a office and found a computer, Riku saw a footage of the movie of Alfred and Alexia together and she then looks at the camera almost like she was staring at him, Riku thinks about it and wonders if she really is alive.

They managed to find a code for the clock there to start and it then opens to reveal a entrance, then a Bandersnatch busts through the window and lands in front of them, Riku takes out the lugers and shoots at it making it scream and he then spins it around."not bad."

"You always make anything cooler."Claire said.

They went to the entrance and found a stair case with the Private Residence on top with lightning coming down.

"Okay, freaky."Juliet said.

They went up and more of the Bandersnatches came making them fight them off with Juliet slicing one away and Riku and Claire shoots them down.

They arrived at the mansion and went up only to see a giant doll with long blonde hair.

"Okay, is he crazy or something, like that doll resembles way too much like his sister."Juliet said.

"Well let's keep going."Riku said.

They went up the stairs to arrive at the top, they enter a hall and sneak by to a window where they hear talking, Riku peeks over and sees a blonde woman, he then goes down and looks at the girls."it's her."

"Is someone there?"they heard Alexia's voice making them run to the other side.

They then waited for a bit and went towards the door, they look at each other and nodded, Riku opens it and saw it was empty with a music box playing, he looks at it and enjoys the tune.

"She has so many dolls."Juliet looks at the case.

Riku then stops the music and closes it to see a hole on the lid, the bed then gets the top go up and they saw a key on it.

Claire takes it and said:"I think I know where this goes."

"Hey hand me that bug."Riku said and she throws it at him, he then puts it at the box making it open and he takes the disk."you never know."

They went back to the mansion and first used the key to open the casino room and they looked around, Riku then finds a shotgun and a grenade launcher behind the counter."okay Claire Shotgun or grenade launcher."

"Launcher."she said.

They look at each other and did rock, paper and scissors and she won with scissors making him smirk."okay you win."he then gives her the launcher.

"Thank you honey."Claire said.

"You know you guys do act like married couple, but don't worry I don't need a gun since I got all that I want."Juliet said.

"Yeah, yeah, next room."Riku said.

They then went to a meeting room where they found another eagle plate.

"I have a place to go next."Claire takes out the bottle.

They went outside and went to the graveyard and killed the zombies there, they went to the prison and saw a man wounded and he points his gun at them."oh it's you, why are doing here."he then saw her friends."and you found friends."

She then gives him the bottle."hemostatic medicine, how kind of you."

"Here let me help you."she puts the lighter on the table.

"I can do it, just go."he said.

She looks at the lighter and said:"here keep it, it was a gift from my brother."

"Thanks."he then takes out a lockpick."here take this, it will help you."

They then left him and Juliet said:"that was really nice of you."that made Claire smile.

They went to a place and killed a lot of zombies while arriving at a guillotine, Claire puts the plate at a wall that made it the blade go down and opened the entrance, they went foward.

They went to a medical bay and looked around for anything good, they then went to a furnace room and killed the zombies there, Juliet found a case and opens it to reveal gun parts."hey Claire."she then gives it to her."this will work great with your gun."

"Hey thanks."Claire then upgrades her handgun."how do I look?"

"Badass."Riku said.

They then went out and heard a sound, they looked over to one of the beds to see a zombie doctor eating a dead pacient and he looks at them, he goes foward with the other guy coming too, then Juliet uses the blade to cut they're heads off."Juliet, Juliet, she's the best."she then jumps up to do a pose.

Riku looks a the doctors head and sees a glass eye come out, he picks it up and the girls said:"eww."

"I know."and he looks at the medical statue."but this is again another puzzle."he puts it inside and opens a stair case.

They went down to see another room with torture devices making them worried, then they arrive at a place with three statues and one of them went up revealing a lever, then Gas starts to cover the place.

"Booby Trap."Riku goes to the lever and pulls it to rotate the statuem after he finished it stopped the gas and the other one in front of them turned around to reveal a iron maiden closed with a hole on it.

Juliet found a sword and said:"I got it."she then stabs the hole with it.

Then a zombie came out of it making Riku shoot at it.

"Okay that was good jumpscare."Juliet said.

Riku picks up the piano roll and said:"let's head back."

They went back while collecting a few stuff from the army base, they then went back to the mansion and go towards the door.

"Greetings."they heard a voice and looked back to see a blonde man wearing sunglasses."your must be the lovely Claire Redfield."

"Who are you?"Claire asked.

"Let's say I'm a ghost coming back to haunt your dear brother."he said.

"Wesker."Claire said.

"It seems theres not much explaining to do."he then looks at Riku."and I found the one that managed to take one my best agents away."

"Your the one that Ada was afraid of."Riku said.

"Yes, I was also the one that attacked this island , who would thought you both would be here."he then laughs."all the better for me, with you here your so caring brother will come, I must thank you for being such good bait."he then slaps Juliet and Riku to the side.

"Guys."Claire said and he grabs her by the throat.

"I despise your brother, now I will make him suffer."he the throws Claire to the other side.

"You son of a bitch."Riku then shoots at him with his gun but he runs around at highspeed surprising him.

"Nice try."then he got a message."what is it, I see, stay there, we'll meet again."he then jumps away surprising them.

"He isn't human."Juliet said.

"We need to go."Riku said and they went to the mansion.

Wesker walks around the area and then senses someone behind him."so came to talk to me."he looks back and sees a old man wearing a lab coat, a black shirt and pants, he has grey hair and was balding, he had a staff in his hand.

"Very good, I must say you Wesker are something that I am impressed to see, my name is Dr. Pest."Pest said.

"Dr. Pest, well then doctor what's the reason for this meeting?"Wesker asked.

"I came to see the true results of this Veronica virus along with the others to see how compared to other ones I have seen."Pest said.

"I see, so do you know any other viruses."Wesker goes up to him.

"Yes, you see I work with the enemy of that young man Riku, I am in my own research for a new evolution of the humans where they can surpass being one of zombies."Pest said.

"Interesting, what can you tell me."Wesker said making him smirk.

**Note:Wesker appeared and Dr. Pest made a appearance here, this is before he appeared in the Faiz story, now to answer the reviews:"Guest X the Totems are evil puppets from Puppetmaster they're like these monster like ones but the ones Riku has have no souls so he can put some inside of them."**


	98. Chapter 97 Escape the Island

**Chapter 97 Escape the Island**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

The trio went to the casino and puts the roll on the piano and it started to play a familar tune.

"That music again."Juliet said.

Claire then sees a secret door opened in one of the slot machines to reveal a blue bug."wait."she then takes it."this is like the one that we found for Alexia's box."

"So, this could only go to one place."Riku said.

"Alfred's room."they all said.

They then ran back to the residence and fought more of the zombies on the way, they went up to the room and put the bug on it to open the box, they saw there was no disk so Riku puts the one they got from Alexia on it to make it play, the music started and they saw the bed move down to make a ladder.

"Let's go up."Riku said and they went up the ladder.

They arrived at the room and saw a merry go round there.

"This must have been one of they're toys."Claire said.

They look around and Juliet noticed a paiting of a ant on the wall and it has a hole on the mouth."hey theres like a hole here."

"I also found this."Claire picks up a silver dragonfly.

Riku then remembers the video and it had them take the wings off for the ants to eat them, he then got it."I got it."he takes the dragonfly and pulls out the wings then he inserts it in the hole."feed the ants."

The music started and the merry go round moved making the ladder connect.

They went up looking for something and Riku found a medalion on top of a case."hey I found one of the medalions."

"That's good, we got all of them."Claire said.

"Let's head back."Juliet said.

They went back to the room and were about to exit it."hold it right there."they looked back to see Alexia holding Alfred's riffle."we all get to meet each other at last, I am Alexia Ashford for the pride of the Ashford family I will kill you."

"Duck!"Riku said and they jumped to the sides to avoid the shot.

Then Steve busts in."What's going on?"he then sees Alexia.

She points her riffle and shoots making get scratch but he shoots back hitting her shoulder.

"Steve!"they all said and Alexia runs away to the statue door.

"After her."Steve said and they picked him up.

They then ran to the other room and looked around, Juliet saw Alexia's dress on the bed and Claire saw a blonde wig on the box.

"This must be."Claire said.

Alfred then comes down at them, he then tries to hit them but Steve kicks him back, he hits the wall and looks at them, Riku noticed he was wearing make up and he got up, he turns around to see his reflection shocking."what no!"he then runs away screaming.

"What's going on?"Steve said.

"Of course."Riku said."his sister died so Alfred didn't take that very well so it made a split personality where he believed she was still alive."

"So he thinks he's two people, okay that's it let's get out of here."Steve said.

Steve went out first and they went out too, they went to the mansion hall and heard a sound."the self destruct system has been activated."

"What?!"Claire said.

"He's crazy, he want's to blow up the island."Juliet said.

They went outside and saw Steve."guys, we gotta get out of here."

"Right, we know a way out."Riku said and they ran.

They used the submarine and went to the underwater base to run towards the plane, they arrived at the lift and Riku puts the three medals on it to make it go towards the plane.

Steve went to the drivers seat and he hits the wheel."no!"they went towards him."we need to bring the bridge up."

"Leave it to me."Claire said.

"Not without me."Riku said.

"Me too."Juliet said and they went with her while Riku grabbed a lever that was inside the plane.

They went to the bridge and Riku uses the lever to bring it up, they then went to the other side to find a way back, they went inside a different room and saw a key next to a body, Claire takes it and said:"follow me."they went back to the warehouse and Claire uses the key to open the shutters for a door, they went inside and found a elevator there.

"5 minutes until detonations."they heard the alarm.

"Oh no."Juliet said.

"Get inside."Riku said and they went to the elevator.

They went up and arrived at the base again, they went through the door and went towards the stairs but then a explosion pushes them foward, they heard foosteps and the gates in front of them got knocked away and they saw a Tyrant looking at them.

"You!"Riku said and it goes towards them."I killed one of you before and I do it again."he takes out the diendriver and puts card inside it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!**

"Henshin."he then transforms into Kamen Rider Diend, he then charges at the Tyrant and punching at it while shooting point blank but he throws him back, Juliet charges at him and hits him in the chest with her chainsaw only for him push her back and Claire shoots at him with the launcher.

Diend then runs foward and pushes him over the railing."come on let's go."they then ran foward.

They went back to the place of the submarine and they called it back so they could get in, they went back to the base and ran towards the plane.

Steve was waiting and saw them come in with Riku back to normal."what took you guys so long, I was starting to get worried."

"No time, go go go!"Riku said.

"Your right, let's say goodbye to this death trap."Steve then flies the plane foward to leave the island.

They then go through the water until they were up to the air, they saw the island explode behind them.

"That was a close one."Juliet said.

"Yeah we did it."Steve said.

"It's finaly over."Claire said.

"Yeah, hey guys I'm sorry if I caused you a lot of problems."Steve said.

"It's okay."Riku said.

"I guess I was a bit jealous on how happy Juliet was with her family."Steve said making her a bit sad."hope you can find your brother Claire."

"Oh Steve."Claire said.

"So where can I take you guys, with this I fly anywhere?"Steve asked.

"I hear Hawaii pretty good at this time."Claire said.

"You got it."Steve said and they all laugh.

While they fly away the plane shook a bit and a alarm went off.

"What happened?"Juliet asked.

"Something happened at the cargo bay."Steve said.

"Leave it to us."Claire said and they went there.

They enter the cargo and got surprised to see the tyrant again with the door opened, it then turns to them and growls making it's right arm grow a claw.

Riku summons the Red Eyes sword and necrofear armor on his right arm, then he puts on his mask while wielding his shotgun on his left hand."come and get me."

He then charges at Riku and he blocks his claw with the sword while using the shotgun to shoot him back, the girls also helped with long ranger shoothing the monster, Claire then sees a control next to the door and activates it to make the crate push the tyrant back until he was at the edge but he kicks the crate back and he walks foward.

"That's it, Claire, Juliet, use that trick again when he is at the edge and weakned."Riku then charges at him and slashes to slash at him again and he jumps over him while taking out the lugers to shoot at it's body.

The girls kept shooting at it too and Riku then gets punched away by it, he then gets up and charges his sword to slash at it's body making it get pushed back to the edge.

"Now!"Riku said and Claire presses the button throwing it away, Riku then did a energy slash throwing it to the monster and it explodes into pieces.

Riku put the weapons away and went back inside with the girls.

"Hey what happened?"Steve asked.

"Nothing just a insect we need to take care off."Riku said.

The planed then moved on it's own with a yellow light.

"What's happening?"Claire asked.

"I don't know the plane just changed direction on it's own."Steve said."it's flying on auto pilot mode, I can't switch over to manual control."

They then saw a screen that turned on to show Alfred."my apologies but I cannot let you escape now."he then laughs.

"Alfred you cross-dressing freak!"Claire yelled at him.

They trip took a long time and the group was sitting next to each other at the floor, Steve wakes up and sees the others still sleeping with Claire and Juliet resting they're heads on Riku's shoulders, he frowns and gets up.

"He's so lucky to have them."Steve said.

They woke up and got up to see Steve looking at the controls."guys were flying over the antartic."

"What?!"They all went to the front window.

Riku saw them getting close to a base and said:"were going to crash, strap yourselves in."they went to the seats and put the seat belts on while the plane crashes through the ground until he busts through the wall of the building.

Everyone was then on the ground holding they're heads.

"Ow my head."Juliet said.

Riku got up and said:"is everyone alright?"

"Yeah we'll live."Steve said.

Riku nodded and goes to the door, he then kicks it opened with him and Steve jumping down.

He then sees Juliet jumping down and lands on her feet."what do you think?"

"Ten out of ten."Steve said.

Riku looks up and said:"come to my arms princess."

"How kind of you."Claire then jumps to his arms.

He then puts her down while they chuckle a bit.

"Well let's go."Riku said and they went to check the place out.

Riku, Claire and Juliet went down a set of stairs and Juliet was a bit cold."brrr, it's so cold."

"Hey didn't you have a spare clothes you brought just in case."Riku said.

"Oh yeah."Juliet said.

They saw a giant moth on a dead body and it flies to them only for Riku to shoot it down with the lugers."oh no."

"Really giant bugs."Juliet said.

They then find a empty room and she goes to change in there, she then comes out wearing her date night clothes with jeans."I miss the skirt but only for now."

"Don't worry."Claire said.

They then went around the area and they found a armory, they looked around and Juliet founds a ak47."hey cool."she then takes it out."hey Claire."she then throws it to her."a little gift."

"Oh thanks."Claire said.

Later they were able to find a light switch to turn the power back on, they then went around with Juliet having a box go to the other room with giant spider making poison go around so she can swipe a gas mask for later.

They then found a office and went inside, they heard banging and Riku puts his hand up, he goes to a book case and pulls it foward to reveal another passage, they went through it and found a locker, Riku opens it to reveal a secret button and pushes it to move it to the side.

They looked down and a saw a blad man stuck the the wall and he looks up to se ehe was gagged with his eyes covered up, he then roars at them while they got surprised.

"Okay, that's jusr weird."Juliet said and she saw a flower pot."hey."she picks it up and rotates it to reveal a key underneath it."the old hidden key."

"Good work."Riku said and they left that place but he looks back at the guy wondering if he could cause trouble later.

**Note:the group is now in Antarctica and they found a certain experiment there, they will have to find a way out again of the place and will be having some surprises later, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 I will have to see and Guest X no it's not hard to make them."**


	99. Chapter 98 Nosferatu

**Chapter 98 Nosferatu**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Claire, Juliet and Riku kept looking around for anything that can help them get out of this frozen wasteland, they then went to a plat form in a room called the mining room there is a crane with a Drilling Car there, they went to another room and Claire found a Valve Handle.

"This could be useful."Claire said.

"Well considering we've been doing puzzles all this time it won't be that far off."Juliet said.

"Alright, let's go back."Riku said and they went to the mining room.

They then saw Steve next to the controls.

"Guys, it looks like theres a australian observation base about seven miles away from here."Steve said.

"Well that's good, it means we have a way out of here."Riku said.

"Then if we can break through the wall with that digging vehicle we might have a chance."Claire said.

"Okay, let's do it."Steve said.

He then starts to move the vehicle to the side while the trio went to his side to see it, Steve then looks to his right and stares at Claire then she looks back."Steve watch out."he saw that the drill hit a pipe releasing gas.

A alarm went off and Steve said:"it's toxic gas."

"Everyone out."Riku said and he drags Steve with him to the other room.

"It's all my fault."Steve said.

"Look, we all make mistakes, it's a good thing we have the things we need to stop it."Riku looks at Juliet."Juliet do you have the mask?"she present him the mask."Claire the handle.

She shows it but said:"I don't think it will fit."

He then takes them and said:"oh don't worry, I know a way."he then goes out.

Riku goes to the Metal processing room with a zombie banging on the metal door only for Riku to shoot him in the head, he then uses the machine there to change the handle to fit the hole on the pipe in the room, he then goes back to the mining room wearing the gas mask and goes down to the pipe, he puts the handle in and rotates stopping the gas.

He takes it off and said:"there, the situation is fixed."

"Think again."he looks back to see Alfred holding his sniper at him."now I shall enjoy watching you die."

"Hey wait, it's not worth it, look I understand you miss your sister."Riku tries to reason with him.

"Silence now die."Alfred said.

"Not this time."Steve went in and Alfred shoots at him only for Steve to jump foward behind bellow Alfred and he shoots him, Alfred then falls off the railing landing next to the edge of the hole.

The girls came in and saw Alfred getting up but then the floor broke sending him down to the hole screaming, then they heard a roar.

"What was that?!"Claire said.

"Not now, Steve get the drill ready."Riku said.

"Right."Steve nodded and goes to put the vehicle down.

Riku then gets Alfred's riffle and takes it with them, he then goes to the vehicle with everyone getting in and Steve was driving.

"Are you ready? I'm going to bust through that wall."Steve said.

"Go for it."Claire said.

Steve then drives through it making water spill out of it and the entire base got submerged by it.

They then exited to the other side and Steve said:"right."

They went out and Juliet saw a helipad."maybe we can use that to escape."

"Good eye Juliet."Riku said and they went up.

Steve goes to the stairs on the other side and said:"come on."

Claire went first and said:"okay let's go."she then stopped.

"Come on let's go."Steve said.

"Steve, theres something there."Riku said and they saw the guy from last time walking up to them.

Claire went back and they saw him grow spider like legs.

Steve went foward and said."move it."but he got hit away by one of the legs sending him off the ledge.

"Steve!"they went to the ledge and saw him hanging on.

They then saw the monster Nosferatu going up and Claire said:"hang in there, we'll take care of that monster."

"Guys, leave me and go."Steve said.

"Not going to happen."Riku said.

Juliet then uses her chainsaw blaster to shoot at it making Nosferatu grunt, he then throws his leg around while shooting poison making her roll to the side, Claire shoots at him with her handgun and Riku uses the sniper to point at the heart on his chest, he then shoots at it making him step back but Nosferatu then roars swinging at them making the ground dodging the attacks.

"Girls keep him distracted I found his weak spot."Riku said.

"Alright."The girls then shoot him at the sides letting Riku get a shot.

He then shoots at it a few times making it grunt and Riku then did the final shot."smile you son of a bitch."he then shoots the heart and it explodes, he then falls down dead.

Claire then goes to help Steve up and said:"it's okay, we were able to take it down."

"Okay, let's get out of here."Steve said and they went downstairs.

They then walked foward through the snow and found a snow mobile.

"Perfect."Riku said and they went in.

Riku then drives it this time and they went off.

"Finally we can get out of this giant freezer."Juliet said.

"So what are going to do after this Steve?"Riku asked.

"I don't know."Steve said.

"Well don't worry, theres always a place for someone."Riku said and that made him smile.

Then the ground shook and giant vines came shocking them and it grabs the mobile slamming them to the ground.

They all got knocked out and were dragged away, a woman who is the real Alexia watches them getting dragged away while she holds her brother's dead body, she then saw something that made her interested.

Later Juliet woke up and saw she was in some kind of jail cell with a meal door with a small window with bars, she then looks out and saw her chainsaw next to a case."oh no, Steven, Claire, Riku!"

She got worried and wonders where they are, she then takes out her phone and tries to call someone."come on, come on."then she got a call.

"Hello."Margaret's voice was heard.

"Margaret! Me and he others got caught, we need help."Juliet told her.

"I'm on my way."she said.

With Riku he got up and sees he was in a very familiar bedroom, he looks around and noticed all the dolls and stuff along with the bed he was on."wait this is Alexia's room."he then felt something wrong with his right arm and sees it chained to the bed."oh you gotta be kidding me."

He looks around for his stuff and to his shock they were all on the other side of the room on top of a table, including the stones.

Then the door opened and he sees a familiar looking woman come in wearing a purple dress, she then saw him."well so your awake."

"Yes."Riku said."Are you the real Alexia?"

"Yes."she then goes up to him."now would you like to talk?"she gives him a smile.

**At Rockfort**

Margaret arrived at the place and saw most of it was destroyed with it being on fire from the self destruction, she walks around seeing a few zombies walking towards her but she slices they're heads off with her scythe, she then sees a man wearing a with short brown hair walking to the other side and she follows him.

She then goes to a underground lab and follows him there, she then saw him go towards the other side but then she saw Wesker come out behind him.

"Long time no see Chris."he looks back to see Wesker.

"Wesker, your still alive?!"Chris said he then chuckles."what are you doing here?"

"I came for Alexia."Wesker said.

"Who?"Chris said.

"An organization hired me to capture her, but I have other plans with a new partner."Wesker said.

"Wait... you attacked the island and my sister."Chris then pulls out his gun but Wesker appears in front of him and elbows Chris in the gut sending him to a wall.

Wesker then smirks and runs in front of Chris, he then grabs his throat and pulls his up."you have no idea how much I hate you, you've destroyed my plans so I've sold my soul to a new organization."he then starts to crush him."now die."

Chris then punches Weskers glasses off to reveal his red eyes shocking him.

"Heres a little secret Chris, I figured out that your sister is now in the Antartic, with Alexia."

Then he hears a gun shot making Wesker jump back to avoid it freeing Chris while the bullets hits one of the pods, Wesker then sees Margaret with her sniper pointing at him.

"I see, so he has more allies."Wesker said.

Then a screen lights up and revealing Alexia laughing suprising Wesker."Alexia."he then goes out.

Margaret goes to Chris's side and helps him up."here let me help you."

"Who are you?"Chris asked.

"I am Margaret Moonlight, I came to find my friends one of them being your sister."Margaret said surprising him.

Then one the tubes opened to reveal a Bandersnatch.

With Wesker he was outside and he was at the military base with Pest.

"So she has finally awaken."Pest said.

"Yes, her brother must have woken her up."Wesker said.

"Well no worries."Pest smiles looking to the side and Wesker sees a young man slicked back brown hair wearing a white suit."I would like you to meet Hotaru, one of my most trusted soldiers."

"I see, is he one of these being you are making?"Wesker asked.

"Of course."Hotaru then changes into the Horse Orphnoch.

"Impressive."Wesker said.

"Yes, Hotaru was my first success and one of the many my virus will make."Pest said."he has the skills enough to take Alexia down."

Chris and Margaret managed to kill the monster and he asked:"so Margaret how did you meet my sister."

"Well we met through Riku and well I'm not sure if I should tell about him."Margaret smirks.

Chris looks at her with a weird look."are they dating?"

"Yes."she said surprising him.

"When?"he asked.

"Since Raccoon city, he saved her and took her to his house so that she can safe after that but she went out to find you."Margaret said.

"Okay, I'll talk to her about having a boyfriend before talking to me later, now let's find them."Chris said.

They went together together to find a way to the base, they then found a underground hall and found a door where Chris uses a golden axe to open the door, they were now in a hanger where a jet was there, they went in preparing to fly to the Antartic.

"Hold on Claire, I'm coming."Chris said and they fly off to they're next destination.

At the Antartic Base a woman wearing a white shirt wering a black shirt was walking around the frozen floors, she then goes to the workers room and took the bodies away from there, she then sees a zombie going towards her but she shoots it with a handgun, she then goes back in closing the door.

"This isn't like the ones I know, it's all different here."she then goes to a bed that was clean to rest for a bit after being so cold."I'm a reporter not some zombie hunter, I wanted a story but not like this and it doesn't matter anymore not even in my own world."

**Note:The first part of Claire's story is done and now it's Chris's with him meeting Margaret and a new character is in the base after Claire's group left, can you guess who she is, now to answer the review:"KarmaChaos5 there will be more moments like that later and Guest X well yeah since Claire's story didn't end here there is still a certain movie." **


	100. Chapter 99 End of Veronica

**Chapter 99 End of Veronica**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Last time Riku and the others managed to defeat one of the experiments of the Ashford family only for them to be captured by the real Alexia Ashford, Juliet was abe to call for help with the one answering her call being Margaret who came to the world but she arrived at the place that Riku and Juliet arrived, she met with Chris Redfield Claire's brother so they teamed up to find they're friends.

Riku was still in Alexia's room, he wasn't worried since he was used to crazy stuff, he looks to his right to see Alexia sitting in front of her mirror putting make up on, she looks at the stones and then looks at Riku through the reflection of her mirror.

"So is there a special moment today?"Riku asked.

"Maybe."she smiles and winks."you have been a interesting one."she goes up to him.

"Okay, look sorry for what happened to your brother."Riku said.

"It's okay."she holds his face."the one that truly killed him will be punished."

That made Riku worried since the one that shot Alfred was Steve."what about my other friends?"

"The blonde girl well she is in a cell while the other is waiting."Alexia then sits next to him on the bed."now let me help you."

**At the base**

Chris and Margaret arrived at the hanger and they exited the jet, they went out and went around the base to see it was all frozen with some of those tentacles busting through the walls, Margaret slices them in half and they continued.

"You know that weapon doesn't seem like someone would make to sell."Chris said looking at her scythe.

"Oh that's because I made it."Margaret said.

"You made your own weapon."Chris said surprised.

"Yes, it really comes to good use."Margaret said.

She then sees a pile of corpses near a door."what's inside that room to pull them all out."

They went inside with they're weapons ready and they heard a scream, they point they're guns to see the woman that was sleeping in there point her gun at them.

"Wait your not supposed to be here."Chris said.

"Of course now, I'm Rebecca Chang, I'm a reporter that sent here by mistake."Rebecca said.

"Okay, were trying to find our friends, we can help you out."Chris said.

"Thanks."she got off the bed."it was getting cold here."

They then went together to find the others.

**Alexia's room**

She and Riku were talking together and he was a little surprised at the nice thing she's been doing like giving him food and fixing his pillow, maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought.

Alexia then felt something and gets up.

"What's wrong?"he asked.

"I'll be right back."she then kisses his cheek."don't worry, I'll be back."she then leaves the room.

Riku waits for a bit and takes out a paper clip to use it to open the chain, he liked Alexia but he also needs to find Claire and Juliet."Alexia I will see what I can do to help you."

**At the mansion**

Chris seperated from Margaret and Rebecca to find the others, he found Claire stuck in some kind of web behind the stairs, he used his knife to cut her loose and grabbed her."Claire."

He then puts her at the side of the stairs to wait for her to wake up, she saw her brother and said."Chris."she then hugs him."I missed you so much."

"I know, but we have to get out of here, I know about your friends Riku and Juliet from another called Margaret."Chris said.

"Margaret's here."Claire was surprised."but what about Steve?"

"Who's Steve?"he asked.

"He's a boy who escaped from that island with us but then a monster attacked us."Claire said.

"So that means Steve is still somewhere in this base along with your other friends, Margaret went to find Juliet since she was able to find where she is."Chris said and they got up.

They heard laughter and looked up to see Alexia at the stairs.

"It's Alexia!"Chris said.

"So Alexia is alive!"Claire said.

"It's almost time you genectly inferior siblings."she then walks away.

"After her, she might know where Steve and Riku is."Chris said.

"Let's go."Caire said and they went up the stairs.

But then a giant tentacle bust through the wall and slams on the stairs seperating Claire from Chris before it went away while Chris crashed to the floor.

Claire goes to the edge to look at hi."Chris."then they heard Steve's scream.

"Just go, I'll be fine."Chris said.

"But Chris."Claire said.

"I'll be fine, you have to save Steve go."Chris said.

She then runs off to the room.

**In the cell**

Juliet was sitting on her bed waiting for help, then she hears banging at the door and saw Margaret there."Juliet!"

"Margaret."Juliet smiles going up to her."I'm so happy to see you."she then saw Rebecca with her."who is she?"

"I'm Rebecca."she said.

"She came to help too, now stand back."Magaret said and Juliet did that, then Margaret shoots the lock freeing Juliet and she got her chainsaw."let's go find Riku."

**Alexia's room**

Riku was still trying to open the lock and he did it freeing him."yes."he then got up and goes to get his stuff, he looks out in the halls to see it was empty, he then walks foward but then he heard something happening on the other side.

He arrives at the main entrance and sees Wesker there with Alexia at the top of he stairs, he was at the bottom with Pest and Hotaru.

"At last I've found you Alexia, come with me."Wesker said.

"Yes, it will be better for our times if you just give up."Pest said.

She then laughs at them.

"You're responsible for the creation of the T-veronica virus, and now the only sample is in your body, I want it, now!"Wesker said.

"You want it? You are not worthy of it's power!"Alexia said.

She then walks down while being covered in fire, they saw her transform and after her clothes got burned off she was now in her transformed state, they all got surprised and she then hits Wesker away and he lands on the floor next to his group, she then jumps down and swings her arm shooting blood and they jumped away to avoid it then it burts into flames.

"Impressive, but that will not stop us, Hotaru!"Pest said.

"Yes."Hotaru then has the markings appear on his face, she looks at him and he then roars, then he changed into the Horse Orphnoch.

She got surprised, Chris was hidding behind a pillar and said."what is that thing?"

"A Orphnoch!"Riku got surprised.

She then throws blood at him and he blocks it with the shield making it get covered in fire."your coming with us."he then changes into his dash form and charges at her, he then knocks her to a wall and pins her down with his legs, he then starts to stomp on her making her scream.

Pest laughs and said:"very good, not even Alexia can defeat Hotaru, now extract the dna."

Hotaru then takes out a big device with a clamp with a needle and vial, he then stabs her in the chest and takes her bloof for himself, he then takes it off and said:"it's a success."

She then pushes him off and gets up holding her chest, he then takes out his sword and charges at her to gut her in half, but then Riku tackles her away and he missed hitting the wall, they looked at him.

"You!"Pest said.

"So our little friend came back."Wesker said.

"Wesker."they saw Chris on the other side.

"Chris!"Wesker said.

Hotaru then gives Pest the blood and Pest said:"we need to go, Hotaru distract him."he and Wesker left through the front door.

Hotaru looks at Riku and said:"now one of the riders will die."

Riku looks at Chris."so your Chris?"

"Yeah, and your my sisters boyfriend."Chris said.

"We'll talk later, go find the others, I'll take care of that thing."Riku said.

He looks at Riku and nods before running through the door next to him.

Riku looks at Hotaru while Alexia was resting next to the wall."looks like it's just you and me."he then takes out the decadriver and puts it on his waist, he then takes out the card."henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Decade surprising Alexia, he then charges at Hotaru and they clashed blades together, they slashed at each other while sparks fly through the place, Hotaru then jumps back charging towards Decade and he takes out a card.

**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**

He then makes four clones that went around Hotaru surprising him, they then slashed at him multiple times, Decade then puts two card on the diendriver.

**POWER RIDE: PINK RANGER, YELLOW RANGER!**

He then summons the two rangers and they start to attack Hotaru with they're weapons with Pink shooting with her bow and Yellow with her daggers, Decade then puts a card on the driver.

**POWER RIDE: RED RANGER!**

He then turns into the Red Ranger and charges at Hotaru while the others used cards too.

**POWER RIDE: BLUE RANGER, BLACK RANGER, GREEN RANGER!**

Then all the clones became the other rangers and they all ganged up on the Orphnoch, they then attacked him at the same time and the rangers came together.

"Let's finish this."Decade puts one last card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: MIGHTY MORPHIN!**

They then all combined they're weapons into the Power Blaster and posed together, they point it at Hotaru and shot mulitple beams hitting him through the wall.

The rangers vanished and he transforms back, he then goes to Alexia and helps her up."are you okay?"

"Why did you let him leave?"she asked.

"Who Chris, I couldn't let him hurt you."Decade said.

"He wouldn't."Alexia said.

"Even so, Hotaru is way stronger than you!"Decade said surprising her."I didn't want you to get hurt, come with me and be free." he offers her a hand and she looks at it, she then takes it.

The girls walk around a prison area and shot many of the zombies, they heard crying and go to a metal door.

"Claire is that you."Juliet said.

"It's us."Margaret said.

"Juliet, Margaret."Claire said.

"Margaret."they saw Chris going up to them."is Claire there."

"Chris."Claire said.

"What's wrong Claire, did you find Steve?"Juliet asked.

"Steve... he's."she cries even more.

"Oh no."Juliet got sad.

"Can you open the door."Margeret asked.

"No, but theres a self destruct system, it can open the locks."Claire passes a folder by the small hole on the door.

Chris takes it and said:"you three stay here while I'll go activate it."they nodded.

**Halls**

Hotaru was back in his human form limping away through the halls, he then sees Wesker and Past in front of him.

"It seems you were defeated."Wesker said.

"Even so, we got what we wanted."Hotaru said.

"Yes, but I have something to get before we leave."Wesker said.

"Well then, I will send something that will distract the heroes."Pest take sout a small parasite and it then goes crawling away.

**Alexia's room**

Decade and Alexia were back in her room and she was getting dressed.

"I'm ready."Alexia aid.

"Then let's go."Decade said.

"The Self destruc sequence has been initiated."they heard the sound.

"Oh no."Decade then takes her with him.

**Control room passageway**

Chirs was able to activate the count down and was at the entrance to see the girls go up to him.

"Chris."Claire said.

"We need to get out of here."Chris said.

"Guy."they saw Decade running up to them.

"What the?"Chris was surprised.

"Riku."Claire then hugs him.

"Looks like your boyfriend has some secrets of his own."Chris then saw Alexia and they all got shocked.

"It's okay, she's not our enemy."Decade said and he saw Rebecca."and you are?"

"Rebecca Chang, maybe you can help me find my way home."Rebecca said surprising him.

They heard a screech and saw the parasite crawl in front of them.

"What is that thing?!"Rebecca got shocked seeing it.

"Wait a minute, I know that bug."Decade said.

The parasite then shot tentacles to the hill bellow it making it absorb all of the ants and bugs, Alexia gasps and saw it absorb everything, they saw it start to change and Chris looks at the levers.

"Claire."he calls out to her and she looks at them.

They went to each switch and rotate them making the weapon be released, it was a laucnher and it was starting to recharge itself.

The parasite made a humanoid body with all hill and hive, then it lifts it's arm up making a Anotherwatch of Kikai appear.

**KIKAI!**

It then transforms into Another Kikai and roars at them.

"A Another rider!"Decade said.

Chris and Claire point they're guns at it and shoot along with Rebecca but they're bullets bounced off it's body, Margaret and Juliet charge at it but it hits them away with a whip from it's arm.

Decade got it's sword ready and looks at Chris."how about we help each other."

"Alright, Claire you take the others away from here, we'll keep it busy go for the emergency elevator."Chris said.

"But."Claire said.

"Claire, trust us."Decade said.

She nodded and the girls went with her.

Kikai looks at Decade and charges at him, Decade then uses his sword to block it's whip and Chris shoots at it to distract him, Another Kikai then charges at Chris and taps his belt making his body glow, then it does a rider punch with ice powers making Chris roll to the sides and it punches the wall, Decade charges at him but Kikai taps his belt making a roundhouse kick sending Decade to the edge.

"Riku!"Chris said.

Another Kikai walks towards but then a card came out of his ridebooker and Decade grabs it."perfect."he then got up and puts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: KIKAI!**

**DEKAI! HAKAI! GOUKAI! KAMEN RIDER KIKAI!**

Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kikai and charges at Another Kikai, he then starts to trade punches and kicks at the Another Rider, he then hits it in the face pushing it back, then he powers up a punch and hits him again, Another Rider tries to hit him with the whipe but Decade blocks them with his arms.

Chris then saw the launcher be ready and said:"Riku's it's done."

Decade was in a struggle trying to push the Another Rider and throws him away side so he could be at Chris's side."Chris, that thing can take over other peoples bodies, so once I destroy the body use that launcher to kill it."

"Right."Chris takes it and gets ready while Riku puts a card on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KIKAI!**

He then jumps up and does a flying kick with ice coming out of it, he then hits the Another Rider making it explode, the parasite then flies out of it and Chris got a shot."take this."he then shoots the launcher making it hit the parasite and it starts to glow, it screams before exploding into pieces.

They then ran to the prison area and found the girls there and saw Wesker on the other side.

"Wesker!"Chris said.

"Well done Chris, it seems that little insect was enough to give you trouble."Wesker said.

"It's over Wesker, your not getting Alexia."Chris said.

Wesker laughs and said."no need, I already have Steve."

"Steve!"they said.

"Alexia injected him with the Veronica virus, there is still a small strain inside of him, maybe he'll come back to life."Wesker said.

"You better not touch him."Claire said.

"No need, Hotaru has already taken him away."Wesker then runs off.

"Come on we need to go."Decade said and the place kept exploding.

They arrived at the hanger, Chris went the jet he came with Claire while Margaret took Juliet to a second jet that was most likely from Alfred, Decade summons the Jet sliger and uses it to take Rebecca and Alexia with him, they then fly away before the base explodes taking everything away.

"It's finally over."Claire said.

"Yeah."Chris looks at Decade."you got one interesting boyfriend Claire."

"Yeah, Chris will you be leaving again?"Claire asked.

"I don't have a choice, it's not over yet, as long as Wesker and Umbrella still out there I won't stop."Chris said.

Claire looks at Decade and he made a sign that said you can count on me."looks like Riku will even help you."

Chris smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

Riku took Claire back home along with Alexia and Rebecca with the later reason was that she wanted to find a way back home, but what they don't know as a new alliance was formed between they're most hated enemies.

Alexia was in a room she has at the house, walks outside and goes to the halls, she looks outside a window to see Riku playing tag with Sherry and she smiles.

She smiles at the scene and then sees Sakura."well hello there."

"Hi."Sakura said.

"Would you like to play with me?"Alexia asked and she nodded, she then took her hand and they walked away.

**Note:Code Veronica arc is over and Alexia is now appart of the harem, Rebecca will be shown later what will happen to her, Riku decided to help Chris out against Umbrella since now Wesker joined forces with Shocker, now to answer the reviews:"Guest-D-10 do you mean like he bujin world well no, since why, this is a new generation of the riders not the same guys from the series, KarmaChaos5 yes they have that in case they were caught or in trouble, Guest X Rebecca Chambers I will have to think and Guess Z dude why ar eyou so picky, Power Rangers world is still a live action show comic or no comic, by that reason if Riku came to visit the team at Angel Grove it would still be a comic world that doesn't make sense so not it's still counts as live action since the comic was based on a live action show like how theirs comics base don movies, you gotta remember that not all live action stuff is like great material, sometimes thet best choices are like in a virtual world or have cgi monsters, if Riku went to a world like a Die Hard he would just shoot the bad guys with no problems, theres nothing that can stop him in that world for example it be like when he went to the Bioshock world, the only movies I can think of are like The Mummy, Judge dread, The Thing and maybe Tron so you can't be picky since movies like Princess Bride and cop movies are not good here, and no Slasher don't count the best ones are appart of the Hibiki world along with like Predator and Alien.**


	101. Chapter 100 Canopy

**Chapter 100 Canopy**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku went to another world to see what this one is about and this time he took White Queen and Bayonetta with him, they arrived a city in the night and walk around, they saw some inhuman beings and Riku said:"well this is a interesting place."

"Yes."White Queen said."but I sense something strange around.

Bayonetta then looks to a poster and said:"Riku look."

He saw that it had Beowulf and Annie there."this is they're world."

"Yes, so we have found it."Bayonetta said.

"Strange I wonder what is this world so dangerous, Annie told me about something called the Skullgirl."Riku said.

They saw a girl at a cafe called MadMans Cafe a girl wearing a hat drinking a milkshake, he felt something off about her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, what say I buy you a real drink sister?"they saw a guy call Riccardo goes up to her grabbing her behind and face.

"What a creep."White Queen said.

"We already have a drink."they heard a deep voice.

"That's weird."Riku said.

"Yes, something is up with her or more likely her hat."Bayonetta said.

Then her hat got throws off and they saw a big parasite with huse teeth come out hitting the guy away.

"A parasite."Riku said since he remebers that from what Annie told him.

She then goes out and she said:"Geez Samson you really went out of line there."

"That guy was annoying me, now let's go."Samsom said.

"So what's your name?"they look to see Riku and his group.

"What?"she got confused.

"I asked what was your name?"Riku said.

"Filia."she said.

"And you, are you with Medici?"Samson questions him.

"Me, with a mob gang, ha."Riku said."I would rather die, I found that little stunt interesting since I never seen a parasite in person before."

"I see, so what are you three doing here?"Filia asked.

"Well we were just walking around, since a lot things might happen."Riku said.

"Hey."they saw a woman come out with cat ears.

"Nadia."Filia got surprised.

"You know her?"Riku asked.

"Yes, she's a friend of a friend that helps the kid."Samson said.

"Meow, who's the cute guy?"Nadia Fortune said.

"Uh Riku."he got confused.

"Well this should be interesting."Bayonetta said and she senses something about her."your not alive anymore are you?"

That surprises them and Nadia said."how did you know?"

"I'm a witch, that's easy to tell."Bayonetta said.

"Yes that's interesting."White Queen said.

"So what are your names?"Filia asked them.

"I'm Bayonetta."she said.

"And you can call me White Queen."she smirks.

"Well we should go now, since certain people might come."Riku said.

They then heard an explosion and they looked to the side, they saw a girl wearing a a mad outfit with red eyes.

"The Skullgirl."Filia got shocked.

"She's here."Samson said.

"So that's her."Riku said.

They then saw a girl that looked dead with a serpent on her head.

"Squigly."Filia said.

"I sensed she was here."she said.

"She's a zombie."Riku said and he remembers more of certain rider.

"Well we can't let her destroy the city."White Queen then vanishes surprising them and appears in front of Marie.

"So you came to face me."she said.

"That's right."White Queen takes out her gun and saber."Lucifugus."then a clock appears behind her surprising Marie."now let's us battle."she then charges at her.

Marie then sends many skelletons after her but White Queen said:"Virgo."she makes a crack and appears behind Marie and she got shocked."you are a sacrifice."she then slashes Marie from behind making her get sent foward.

She then got up and looks at White Queen."I see, you have the power to control time and space."

"Very smart."White Queen said.

Then many of the other fighters came to watch and they were shocked.

Parasol and her sister Umbrella were nearby and her sister said."wow did you see that."

"Yes, to think someone could control time space."Parasol said.

"Now we should continue."White Queen said.

"Do you wish for the skull heart?"Marie asked.

"Me."she then chuckles."I wouldn't careless if I tried, that little heart means nothing to me, now die."she then shoots at her.

The group were surprised except for Riku and Bayonetta.

"How is she doing that?"Filia asked.

"She's a lot stronger than what you think."Riku said and saw White Queen slash a bone hand from Marie to shoot at her.

Bayonetta then sensed something wrong and goes foward."White Queen look out."

She looks at her and then a giant mouth came bellow her and a monster came with a red eye looking at her as members grabbed her."what a interesting one you are."

"What's the meaing of this?"White Queen said.

"Simple, I came to absorb you since only my masters may have that power."Double said.

White Queen smirks and cuts her off."I don't think so."she then jumps away and Bayonetta shoots at her.

"Now it's my turn."she then uses her hair to make a giant fist hitting her back and she makes her summon grab Double.

"This being!"Double said.

"That's right, she will be taking you away."Bayonetta said.

"I will not."she then gets free and appears in front of them.

Then the other fighters came and went to the girls side with Riku going foward.

"Now you shall all die."Double said.

Riku goes in front of the girls and Cerebella said:"hey what are you doing?"

"What's it look like, someone needs to stop it."Riku then puts the Decadriver on and takes out his card."henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Decade surprising them and Nadia said."Wow."

"Hey cool a superhero."Peacock said.

"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!"Decade said he takes out his ridebooker in sword mode.

"It will take more than that."Double goes after him and he slashes her back.

"Nice try."he then takes out a card.

**KAMEN RIDE: AGITO!**

He then transforms into Agito, Cerebella was interested and he goes after Double, she turns into Cerebella but he blocks the punches and kicks her away, she then turns into Parasoul and shoots at him but he jumps up and puts another card.

**KAMEN RIDE: OOO!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!**

He then transforms into OOO and uses the claws to hit her away, then he puts another card.

**KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!**

He turns into Kabuto and she looks at him, Eliza saw the form and got interested, he then puts another card.

**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**

He then runs around Double hitting her multiple times and she got sent back.

"How is he that strong?"Double said.

"I'm a Kamen Rider, we have no limits."Decade said and he transforms back.

Then a tower exploded and Cerebella said:"that was the Medici tower!"

"Well that eyesore is gone."Samson said.

They then saw someone land next to Marie and shocks her, they then saw it was Apollogeist.

"Apollogeist!"Decade said.

"Decade, I have found you again."he then has he skull heart in his hand."now I have it."

"Fool, only a woman can use me."Skull Heart said but he was shocked making him scream.

"I only need you energy."he then destroys it and it becomes a dark orb.

"Don't let escape with it."Valentine said and they went aftet him but he blasts them all away.

"Foolish women, I cannot be defeated."Apollogeist said.

Decade goes after him while his two friends went to the sides to shoot at him, he blocks it with his shield and shoots them back, then he fights with Decade as they traded shots, Decade then jumps over and tries to slash at him but Apollogeist blocks it with his shield.

He then pushes him off and Decade went back to fight him.

Double crawled away and sees two feet in front of her and she looks up to see Another Ghost."who ae you?"

"I like you."he said and he takes her with him.

Apollogeist then gets sent back and raises his hand up, Decade got ready and then he made Kamen Riders 3 and 4 appear.

"What?!"Decade got surprised and they charged at him.

They start to hit him back while Decade was trying to fight back.

"Ha, with these clones of the riders Shocker will be invincible."Apollogeist said.

Decade got pushed away and he got angry, he went into Violent Emotion and pushes them off, he then gets card and inserts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: SHADOW MOON!**

He then explodes and Apollogeist was shocked, then from the smoke came Decade as Shadow Moon.

"Shadow Moon!"Apollogeist said.

The two riders went after him but he summons the satan saber and slashes them away, they landed on the ground, he then shocks them making them go to they're knees, then he inserts a card.

**FINAl ATTACK RIDE: S-S-S-SHADOW MOON!**

He then jumps up and does the shadow kick hitting them causing both riders to explode, he then lands on the ground and brings up his hand to reveal two cards of those riders and he chuckles.

He then looks at Apollogeist and he asked:"Tell me are you Decade or Dark Decade?"

Decade chuckles and walks towards him, then he saw him transform back and got his answer, Decade was now Dark Decade.

"I see, I cannot win this fight."he then makes a portal."I must retreat."he then leaves the world.

Then Dark Decade looks to the side and saw Shadow Moon who chuckles."very interesting, you have truly awakened my power, but it seems that made you use your true power."

"Don't mock me, I am the true god of destruction."Dark Decade said.

"That you are, after your father gave up on it, it was given to you, I wish to fight you in the future when the time has come, so keep getting stronger."Shadow Moon then vanishes.

White Queen and Bayonetta got to Decade's side and used a spell to snap out him out of Dark Decade and he goes back to normal.

"That was too close."Bayonetta said.

They saw Marie was on the ground and she gets to see she was okay.

"Is she back to normal?"Decade asked.

"No, she's still has the power but the heart is gone."Bayonetta said.

"Well."they saw Zelretch walk towards them."good thing you were able to stop this."

"So what are you doing here?"Decade asked.

"I came to search for new allies for the riders."he then looks to girls except Peacock since she left."would you like to go to a world and meet these riders?"

"Why us?"Parasol asked.

"Simple, you see the riders need allies that can help them since once Shocker arrive a they're worlds war will start."Zelretch said."without them then everyone will die."

They think about it and Eliza said:"well I found the one I'm interested in."

Zelretch looks at Valentine."how would like to work with a doctor."

"A doctor?"she said.

Filia looks down and sees Fukua come out of a manhole grabbing her leg."You again!"

"Hey Filia."Fukua said.

"Perfect, if she goes with you I have the perfect world."Zelretch said.

"What?"Filia grunts.

"This won't be good."Decade said but Nadia hugs him."I'll go with you, but what about Minette."

"Don't worry I got one for her."Zelretch said.

Then all the girls were sent to a new world and Riku goes back home, it was night time and he was on his bed sitting down, then behind him were Jessica, Holli and Lonette.

"Riku come to bed."Holli said.

"I'm just a little worried about what happened."Riku said.

"I know."Jessica then puts her arms around him."but you can't keep that bringing you down, now relax."she then kisses him and the other two were rubbing they're hands on his body.

**Note:well Skullgirls is the world Riku went and the fighters were sent to a new world along with Minette, the list will be after the note now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 she still does have the virus it just doesn't spread to Riku or anyone here since she doesn't have needle to inject them, Guest-KRD-10 needless no, Hyperdimension I'm not even sure."**

**Ex-aid - Valentine**

**OOO - Parasoul **

**Birth - Umbrella**

**Ghost - Painwheel**

**fourze - Minette**

**Agito - Cerebella**

**Kiva - Marie**

**Yuto - Filla**

**Yugo - Fukua**

**Kabuto - Eliza**

**Faiz - Squigly**

**Decade - Ms. Fortune**


	102. Chapter 101 Murder Family

**Chapter 101 Murder Family**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was in bed and next to him was Loona, she was naked after they had sex last night, he looks at her to see she was on the phone."really?"

"What, I have a job."Loona said.

"I know, but that's a little much."Riku said.

She then puts the phone on the nightstand and said."how about something before we go out."

"What?"Riku said and she goes inside the covers.

"Now think of something hot."she said.

"Like last night."Riku said.

"Yes."she then starts to suck him off.

**Flashback.**

Loona and Riku were making out last night naked, they were banging with Riku on top of her, she has her tail around his body he then came inside of her making her moan, she then turns him around to suck him off while her pussy was at his face, he then came inside of her again.

"Not enough let's keep going."Loona then rides him all night.

**Flashback ends**

He came again and she then comes out licking her mouth."you know you have most of the fun when we do it."

"Oh just be happy."Loona said.

They got dressed and Loona got a message."oh come on, work now."she then goes to the door.

"Want me to come with you?"Riku asked.

"Sure."Loona said.

Riku went to get the case with the puppets since with the kind of jobs that IMP does they might be needed, he then goes through the portal as Decade and they arrived at the city.

They opened the door and Moxxie and Millie were there.

"Well if it isn't Riku."Millie said.

"What brings you back?"Moxxie asked.

"He wanted to walk to work."Loona said and she goes to the couch.

"I'll go see Blitzo."Decade goes to the office.

"So how was he as a boyfriend?"Millie asked.

"Well, he's great in bed."Loona said.

"Well hope your not trying to be a mother soon."Moxxie said only for Loona to growl at him.

Decade enters the office and sees Blitzo talking to a woman with red eyes, violet skin, a black torn dress, with an upside down red teardrop jewel on her chest, with yellow on the tip.

"Well hello there future king of Hell."Blitzo said with a bow.

"Don't do that."Decade said.

"Wait future king of hell?"She said shocked.

"Yes, you might not have been here at that time but there was this big celebration with him getting married to the princess of hell so he's next in line, so what can I do for you Riku?"Blitzo asked.

"Well I came to walk Loona to work and saw that you were talking to a client."Decade said and puts a hand at her and she was about to bow."don't, I don't like that."

"Sorry, just never thought a future king would be here."she said.

"And what's your name?"Decade asked and he sits in a chair.

"My name is Mrs. Mayberry and I was sent here after I tried to kill this one bitch that slept with my husband along with him in blind rage, I play by all the rules and I still got sent here by all Hittlers and scum."she said.

"What, that's it, Blind Rage gets you sent here, that's just not right."Decade said.

"Oh thanks."she said and he gives her a card."what? The Happy Hotel?"

"Yeah it's a place where sinners go to reform, get a chance to go to Heaven."Decade said.

"And trust me tits this guy scared God to make him do it."Blitzo said.

"Oh thanks."she smiled."but I want is revenge against the one that made me come here."

"Yeah I don't know how you think we work here, we go and exact revenge on humans upstairs, but the ones responsible are here."Blitzo said.

"Not all, that bitch still lives and they are all calling her a hero for surviving."she then hits the desk."she is not a hero!"

"Yeah, of course."Blitzo said.

"Don't worry, they'll get the job done."Decade said.

"Why thank you my king."she then puts her on his chest and gives him a card."please do call me."

"I'll think about it."Decade said.

They went outside the office and saw Moxxie with a crowsbow and Blitzo said:"everyone I would you to meet-"but Moxxie shoots the arrow making it bounce around until Blitzo catches it."our new client."then then aquarium falls down with the eels making a fire."Danmit Moxxie I just bought those eels."

They were outside with Mrs. Mayberry in a taxi and Blitzo said while she goes away."bye and don't worry we'll get that skank in 24 hours if not your first kill is free."

"When did we start implementing that?"Moxxie asked.

Then Blitzo holds his face."when you set fire in my office in front of a client you fucking dip shit, and please tell me that book is still safe."

"You mean or only way to the world of the living."Loona takes it out.

Decade pats her and said:"well I'll go with you in case something happens."

"Of course your highness."Blitzo said making Decade grunt."now let's lick some ass."they made a portal.

"The Expression is kick some ass."Millie said before she and Moxxie went in.

"Mines better."Blitz said.

"No it's not."Decade and they went in.

Decade stood back while Blitzo and the puppets were walking around the house Jester sees through a window and gets shocked."ohhh."he points inside and they saw all the bodies that were mutilated.

Decade saw Moxxie stopping Blitzo making facepalm."seriously that idiot."

He then sees the mother with a shotgun trying to shoot them while they ran away, the husband came out but he gets shot by Six Shooter in the shoulder making him try to hit it but the puppet runs away, the kids were crazy with evil smiles but they heard a grunt, they looked to see Torch and his eyes lights and he shoots fire making them duck and the house was on fire, Martha looks back and sees the house."no!"

The kids ran out and her husband said:"were under attack by puppets."

Blitzo, Millie and Moxxie were hidding behind a bush and Blitzo said:"well that worked."

Martha was pointing her shotgun around with her family next to her, but before Decade could go they hear singing.

**There was a friendly but naive King**

**Who wed a very nasty Queen;**

**The King was loved but**

**The Queen was feared.**

They look around and looked up to see Alexia on top of a tree.

"Alexia."Decade said.

**Till one day strolling, in his court**

**An arrow pierced the kind King's heart,**

**He lost his life and**

**His lady love.**

She then looks at the family and said:"what do we have here, little dermestids trying to find they're meal."

Martha points the shotgun at her."alright lady, I don't know who you are but your going to hell."

"No, you are."Alexia raises her arms and gaint plant vines came out grabbing the family, they were now suspended in mid air.

"What's this."the son said.

She giggles and looks at the kids."oh your brother and sister, I used to have a brother too, he was such a nice one when he went to serve as his queen, but shame he had to die."

"You bitch!"Martha said but she gets shot and they saw it was Moxxie.

"Well finaly."Blitzo said.

"Yea, so hey Alexia, can you like."Moxxie then saw her crush the rest of the family before hitting the house multiple times."why?!"

"Oops."Alexia said and she jumps down to Decade's side.

"Don't worry."Millie said and they went back to the office.

They had a party with cake with the client there too and Alexia was wearing the same necklace that protects her from the effects from Hell.

"Well today was a great day and we even have to thank our friend here."Blitzo points at Alexia.

"Your welcome."Alexia said.

"I paid my money worth, also."Mrs. Mayberry goes up to Decade."wanna get to know each other."

"Oh boy."Decade said.

**Note:Well Decade visited Hell again for the Murder Family ep in Helluva Boss and he caught Mrs. Mayberry attention, now to answer the reviews:"Guest-zx maybe, Ospite324 I will have to think about that, KarmaChaos5 it's the first game and 2nd encore version, for the other guest reviewer saying about the other stories no I will not since I will get to Armored Duelist when I have the chance not because of the riders being in season 1 end and Terrordom I won't do that since I'm a little tired of it right now after all the requests, and to the guests about the glitch I know but not much I can do since I can't even fix it."**


	103. Chapter 102 To infinity and beyond

**Chapter 102 To infinity and beyond**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku arrived in a new world with Ranma, they decided to go on this one alone, they then arrived at a planet that was deserted and Ranma said:"okay so are we in a alien world this time?"

"Looks like it."Riku said.

Then they saw a ship that was white with green line, they went towards it and saw four Space Rangers there with one being a woman with blue skin.

"Okay Rangers, we need to check if there is any life on this planet."Buzz said.

"Hey Buzz why did we get sent here?"XR said.

"Because the Commander knew this mission could only be done by us."Buzz said.

"It means we were close by."Mira said.

"Oh, well it shouldn't be too hard."Booster said.

Then the ground shook and a giant machine worm came out from the ground, the rangers then went around it with them shooting lazers at the machine, they used they're jet packs to fly around and the worm tries to eat Mira only for her to phase through it.

It then gets up but then they heard a noise.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

**ARMS MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Then it gets hit by multiple beams causing it explode.

"Okay, now who did that?"Buzz said.

They then saw Decade and Arms on the other side with they're weapons.

"Okay, so who are you?"Buzz said.

They then transformed back and Riku said:"my name is Riku and this is Ranma."

Mira looks at Riku and said:"hey there."

XR goes up to them and said:"well those suits don't seem to be appart of any planet we know."

"Piss off rust bucket."Ranma pushes him away.

"Still they looked cool."Booster said.

"So why are you two doing here, this planet supposed to be deserted?"Buzz asked.

"Well were travelers, and we made a stop by accident here so would you be kind of helping us out of here."Riku said.

"Well Star Command is always supposed to help those that are in need, so alright."Buzz said.

"Thanks."Ranma said and they went to the ship.

They then fly away and Buzz asked them:"so where do you guys want us to drop you?"

"Well let us out near a nice city so we can call someone since you might be too busy."Riku said.

"Sounds fair, the commander did want us to check on Mars, so how about we go there first then we'll drop you off."Buzz said.

Mira was next to Riku and said:"so where did you get that suit?"

"Oh Decade, well I got that from my dad."Riku said.

"Oh really, he must have been important."Buzz said.

"Yeah, he's a hero from where I come from, he also let's me travel around with my friend Ranma."Riku said.

"Man your lucky, my dad always so protective and tries to make something I don't want to be."Mira said.

"Well, I would say don't let someone try to change you, be your own person."Riku said and she smiles.

XR goes up to Booster."hey do you see that, I think she likes him."

"Yeah, I wonder why?"Booster said.

"Well Riku always has a thing to get girls attention."Ranma said to them.

"So what's this mission your going to do anyway, don't worry I won't tell."Riku said.

"We just need to see if the Queen isn't doing anything to cause a war."Mira said.

"Well this should be fun."Ranma said to Riku.

They arrived at mars and saw a race of some kind being prepared with stands and seats ready.

"Is there like a race going to happen?"RX said.

"Yes, the Martians have events to test they're might against other planets."Mira said.

"Okay, so we get to see a show."Riku said.

They then heard trumpets with a crowd of many species going to see it.

Then small martian with spartan like armor goes in front."presenting her royal highness, Queen Tyr'ahnee."

Then the queen came out and RX said."wow, look at her."

"Settle down ranger."Buzz said.

"Greetings, today the events will begin where our undefeated Champion Marvin."she points at him."will be participating against any challenger."

"This should be good."Ranma said.

"Yes but Rangers aren't allowed since Star Command forbids to challenge the Martians."Buzz said.

"Now for the challenger."Tyr'ahnee said and a spotlight appeared going around the area at random, then it lands on Riku surprising them."heres the challenger, a human."

"Okay well this will be easy."Marvin said.

"Oh no."Buzz said.

"Well good luck."Booster said.

"Riku, this is dangerous."Mira said.

"Don't worry, question what kind of vehicles are we allowed to use?"Riku asked them.

"Anything but can you even compete with the ship of our champion."Tyr'ahnee said.

"Oh I might."Riku smirks.

"I think I know what he's thinking, this will be awesome."Ranma said.

Later the crowd filled them seats with the rangers and Ranma where Tyr'ahnee is sitting and she said:"your little champion has no chances against ours."

"Oh really."Ranma smirks.

"Well if your so sure, how about we make this more interesting."she said.

"A bet?"Ranma said.

"Yes."she takes off her necklace."how about it?"

"Okay."he puts his wallet."I needed a present for my girlfriend."

"Present Marvin."the announcer said and Marvin went to the starting line on his ship while the Martians cheered for him.

"This will be easy."he said.

"And his opponent, Riku."then some crahses on the side where Marvin is surprising them except Ranma who has a evil grin.

They then saw the Decade Gundam on one knee and it then stands.

Marvin looks at it and said:"That's... Not fair."

"A mech?!"Tyr'ahnee said.

"That's right."Ranma said.

"Where did he get that?"Buzz asked Ranma.

"He met a scientist that gave him a solid."Ranma said.

"Well this should be easy for him."RX said and Booster nodded.

"Go Riku."Mira said.

"Start!"The race started and Decade Gundam blasted foward making Marvin get burned and his ship turned to ash with him falling to the ground.

The Gundam goes foward and destroys many asteroids before going to the finish line.

"This cannot be."The queen was in shock.

"Ha."Ranma said."Riku won, now give me that."he takes his prize.

Decade jumps out of the mech and looks at Marvin who was in a state of shock."you were saying?"

He then walks away and meets up with the others.

"That was cool Riku."Mira said.

"Thanks."Decade said.

"Yeah, I should go with the standards but I'll let this slide."Buzz said.

"Also I got a present for Kisara."Ranma said.

Tyr'ahnee looks at Decade and puts a finger on her chin."hmmm."

Later Riku and Mira were walking around the world while Buzz and the others were taking care of some stuff.

"I can't believe you managed to stick it to those arrogant Martians."Mira said.

"Yeah, they deserved a lesson in humility."Riku said.

"Yeah."Mira said."Say do you have a girlfriend?"

Riku got surprised and said:"well, that's personal."he then walks away nervous and she saw that.

"Okay what are you keeping to yourself."she then goes after him.

At the throne room Tyr'ahnee was sitting on her throne and Marvin walks foward."you summoned me my queen?"

"Yes, I want you to bring that man Riku here."Tyr'ahnee said.

"Of course."he said thinking he was going to be punished."I will do it right away."he then walks out of the room.

"Good."she then rests her head on her hand.

**Note:heres a short chapter where Riku and Ranma are in space where they met now only Buzz and his crew but the Queen of Mars, something interesting will happen later so look out for that, now to answer the reviews:"Guest-Z-01 no maybe something else in the future." **


	104. Chapter 103 Trials of Mars

**Chapter 103 Trials of Mars**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was walking around the city after managing to escape Mira since he didn't want to explain to her about having a harem, he still wonders why he's bad at lying when it comes about his love life, he walks around the area and then sees a couple of martians going around him.

"Hello boys."Riku said.

He was then dragged to the throne room by Marvin who then pushes him to the ground.

"What are you doing?!"The Queen said."he's your future king."

They looked confused and Riku looks to Marvin."any idea?"

"None."he said.

"Guards take him away."they then took Marvin away from the throne room.

She then kneels to Riku and said:"oh my love, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"Well."he got up and looks at her."not much but what's with the whole future king thing?"

"I have chosen you to be my new husband, once you marry me you'll become a king, you'll get power and riches."Tyr'ahnee said.

Mira saw that was being dragged away so she sneaked around and goes through a wall to hear only to be shocked.

"Well theres something you should know, I'm might have a few other girls."Riku said.

"Not a problem, Harems are normal here as one of the previous kings had one."Tyr'ahnee said.

"Okay, but shouldn't we court first before getting married?"Riku said.

"Do no worry, after you win a series of challenges you'll be my fiance."she said.

Mira grunted and said:"how can she even force him."

"Also."Tyr'ahnee presses a button on her throne and Mira gets sent out to the floor."I made defenses against your race."

"Mira!"Riku got surprised.

She looks at him with a nervoys smile and said."hey Riku."

"So let me guess the princess of planet Tangea likes him."Tyr'ahnee said.

"Wait, Princess?"Riku said.

"Yes, she must have not told you but yes she's a princess."Tyr'ahnee said.

"I didn't want him to see like how my people act to others that aren't like them."Mira said."Also I saw you glaring at me, it seems you also like him."

"Well I tried to ask him if he had a girlfriend but he ran away."Mira said.

"Hey I didn't want other people say I'm so kind of pervert considering some of the guys I met that have ones."Riku said.

"Well do you even like me?"Mira asked.

"Well your nice and very beautiful."Riku said.

"Well thank you."Mira smiles.

"Yes, now it's time for the trials."Tyr'ahnee said.

Later they were at a arean with everyone there and Booster said:"I wonder why the queen made this event?"

She then comes out and said:"everyone I would like to introduce you to the future king of our world."she then shows Riku and there was a pause.

"Riku!"Most of the rangers said.

"Say where's Mira?"RX said.

"Right there."Ranma points at her and she was next to Riku.

"Wait does Mira like Riku."Buzz said.

"Looks like it."Ranma said.

"I'm happy for her."Booster said.

"Now for the first trial of combat my beloved must vanquish mightiest on Mars, the cytops."then a door opened to reveal the cyclops like monster."fight bravely."he was then sent down, Riku goes to face it with Red Eyes sword and he then slashes at it making the beast fall down in one hit.

"That was easy."Riku said.

"Yeah."his friends cheered for him.

"The space poats will sing of our union forever."Tyr'ahnee said with Marvin next to her.

"I'll give it about a week."He then walks away.

Riku was then next to a map and she said:"now for the test of endurance you must travel your way back to the palace through the cruel Marthian desert."

"Easy, I walked through deserts with my family before."Riku said.

"Why?"Marvin asked.

"Vacation."Riku said.

"What?!"Marvin said.

Riku passed that one with easy and then it was time for the tinal test."now for the test of logic you must surpass the sages of Mars then he is truly fit to rule by my side."

One goes up to Riku and he then said:"okay how about this old man."he shows him a card and takes out two, he shows two blank ones, the right on his right had a ace on it."just find the real one."he then shuffles them and presents them face down.

The sage looks at the cards and lifts the one on the left to reveal a blank shocking.

"He did it."Tyr'ahnee was happy while Marvin was shocked.

"Did he cheat?"Marvin said.

"No, he's just with the cards."RX goes up to him."I know, I saw how he did it."

"I would like you all to meet the future king of Mars."Tyr'ahnee points at Riku."also it seems the Princess also likes him."she looks at Mira.

"Please have him marry her instead."Marvin said.

"It's a harem you idiot."Tyr'ahnee said.

Tyr'ahnee then hugs Riku."you have made be the happiest woman of all the universe."

"I do my best."Riku smiles and he looks at Mira who smiles at him."I would kiss you but I don't know where your lips are."

"Don't worry."she then kisses him herself.

"Hey."Mira said.

"Well this should be interesting for you friend."Buzz said to Ranma.

"Yeah, I just hope this time his mom won't kill him."Ranma said making the group chuckle.

"Hey."Riku glares at Ranma.

He then walks away with the girls to talk to them and Marvin was still glaring at him.

"You know what they say, love is nuts."RX said.

"Who says that?"Marvin said.

"Still I hope Mira can convince her world to accept Riku."Buzz said.

"Arrogant people."Ranma said.

"Yes."Buzz nodded.

Riku spent time with them for a while at the palace in the queen's room and he even told him some of his adventures, they were amazed at them.

"I must say your adventures are amazing my love."Tyr'ahnee said.

"Yes, but I still need to travel since as long as Shocker is around they won't stop."Riku said.

"Yeah, well I gotta tell back at Star Command to look out for them."Mira said.

"But will you still see me."Tyr'ahnee said.

"Of course."Riku takes her hand."I will see you both."he also takes Mira's hand.

"Aw."Mira then kisses him."I wonder if my dad would be angry if I'm dating someone he didn't pick."

"Oh I know he will."Tyr'ahnee said."your evil, I like you."

"Thanks."Mira said.

"I still have to see Ranma, that guy can't go back home without me."Riku said.

"I still I'm angry at him for taking my necklace."Tyr'ahnee said.

"Hey he has a girlfriend too, don't worry I'll get you a better one."Riku said.

"Why thank you."Tyr'ahnee said.

Later Riku went back home while Mira went with Star Command with her group but they did promisse to keep in touch since this is one time where Riku can't take the girls to his home yet, which might save him from his mother for a bit, Ranma gave Kisara the necklace and she was surprised how he got it even asking if he stole it but he said he got it from a bet.

**Note:Yeah this world was more simple since it was just mars with Buzz's crew the real action is for another time since this is one time that Shocker didn't come there at least yet, now he has Tyr'ahnee and Mira Nova in his harem now to answer a review."Guest I never saw that show so probably not."**


	105. Chapter 104 Mobile Cop

**Chapter 104 Mobile Cop**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Decade or any of the other worlds in this story.**

Riku was now walking around in a new world and he looks to see it was a city that looked normal.

"I wonder what this world has that makes it different."Riku said.

Then he hears an explosion and he looks to see many grunts wearing black clothing.

"Great, Shocker wannabes."Riku said and he sees a monster called Kabukinoid going in front of them.

Many people run away and he then goes foward, many of the grunts went after him but he dodges each of them with ease and kicks one away, he looks at the Kabukinoid and said:"well looks like it's you and me."he then takes out his driver and puts it on his waist, then he pulls out his card."henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He then changes into Decade surprising the monster, he then punches and kicks it back, he takes out his ridebooker in sword mode and slashes it many times making it fall to the ground, it then shoots rockets making him dodge them.

Watching them was two woman wearing white clothing and they look at each other."who is he?"

Decade then goes to its side and slashes it to the ground."what that's it?"

He hears a car and he looks to see a police looking one stop and from it came a cyborg looking robot that was blue, he has a visor over his red eyes.

"Who is he?"Decade said.

"A secret investigator of the metropolitan police department. Mobile Cop Jiban."Jiban said.

"Jiban."Decade said.

"Who are you?"Jiban asked Decade.

"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!"Decade said.

"Kamen Rider, I see your a warrior of justice."Jiban said.

"Yes, so how about a little help against that thing."Decade points at the monster.

Jiban then takes out his badge."Anti-Bioron Law, Article one... Mobile Cop Jiban may under any circumstances arrest criminals without a warrant."

"Well that's handy."Decade said.

"Anti-Bioron Law, Article two... Mobile Cop Jiban may if his opponent is a Bioron impose punishment as he sees fit."Jiban then walks foward."Article two, supplement... if necessary, killing is permitted."

He then charges at the Kabukinoid with his sword with Decade doing the same, they then slashed at it many times making it grunt from all the attacks, they then see two whips coming towards them and Decade pushes Jiban away making them miss.

Then they saw two humanoid females being blue and yellow in front of them.

"Marsha and Karsha."Jiban said.

"We will take care of you."they said.

"They'll be annoying."Decade said and he takes out the diendriver with two cards."goos thing I have these."he then inserts them

**KAMEN RIDE: SAGA, KILLBUS!**

He then summons the riders and they appeared before the twins shocking them.

"Two more."Jiban said.

They then charged at the women with them fighting against each other, Marsha fights against Saga and Karsha against Killbus, Decade and Jiban then fought the Kabukinoid and Jiban charges up his blade."Jiban end."Decade then puts a card on his driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**

They then charged at it with they're blades and slashed it making the monster explode, they then looked at the twins and they were thrown to the ground by the two riders, they then jumped away escaping from them.

The two summons then vanished and Decade said:"well looks like they ran away."he looks at Jiban."so are you going to arrest me?"

"You have helped me in this attack, for that I thank you."Jiban said.

"Good, would you like to tell me what those things were?"Decade said.

Later at Biorn base Marsha and Karsha went to see Dr. Giba and they showed him a image of Decade.

"So this is the one that defeated you."Dr. Giba said.

"Yes, he calls himself a Kamen Rider."Marsha said.

"We would have been able to defeat them if he didn't summon two more to help him."Karsha said making Saga and Killbus appear.

"We must stop him, with this rider and Jiban together they will be able to stop us."Dr. Giba said.

Later at the streets Jiban contacted his superiors about Decade while he waited outside the place, then he came out and said."they have decided to have you become a honorary member since you just help."

"Well good that I don't have to go against the law here."Riku said."I'll go after today but I'll visit when you need help."Jiban nodded.

They talked about and Riku told him he was there for a day since he has a family back home and many worlds to see.

They then saw more of those grunts walking away behind a building.

"Them again."Riku said.

"Let us go."Jiban said.

Then they were ridding on they're bikes following the grunts, Riku find out about what they are Bionoids creatures that were created by a man known as Dr. Giba to take over the world, the two girls they face were his secretaries and Jiban was a police officer that was rebuilt into Jiban to fight them off.

They then arrived at the outside of a rocky area and they saw many of the grunts appearing with they're guns ready, they then shoot at them making Jiban take the bullet to protect Riku.

"Thanks."Riku then takes out his card."Henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He then changes and goes foward to help Jiban against the bullets, they then took out they're gund and shoot at them making them fall one by one, they stood together back to back as they shoot them, then they saw something land in front of them surprising Jiban.

"Madogarbo!"he said and they saw the monster.

"I came back."Madogarbo said.

"So you were ressurected."Jiban said.

"Yes better than ever, now I'll destroy you again and your friend."Madogarbo said it then grows bat wings.

It then shoots lazers and Jiban avoids it, he then gets a jetpack and flies on it, Decade watches them and takes out his diendriver, but then it got knocked away by a whip and he sees the twins again in they're monster forms."You two again!"

"That's right."Marsha said and they went to his sides.

"This time we will defeat you while Madogarbo finishes off Jiban."Karsha said.

They then attacked Decade as he blocked they're whips with his sword, one then hits him making the other him away, he then lands on the ground and they went towards him but he puts a card on the belt.

**ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**

He then makes two clones surprising them and they charged at the twins, the real one got up and takes out two cards, he then sees the clones were defeated.

"Is that the best you can do?"Karsha said.

"No, this is."Decade then puts a card on his driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: EX-AID!**

**MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

He was now Kamen Rider Ex-aid making them confused then he puts another card.

**FORM RIDE: MIGHTY BROTHERS XX FORM!**

**ORE GA OMAE DE! OMAE GA ORE DE! (WE ARE!) MIGHTY! MIGHTY! BROTHERS (HEY!) DOUBLE X!**

He then changes into Mighty Brothers shocking both of them.

"What?!"Marsha said.

**GASHACON KEY SLASHER!**

Blue one has Slasher while Orange as the Ridebooker in sword mode, they then charged at them pushing both girls away, then both riders attacked them at the same time with the swords and they kicked them away.

"We need to go."Karsha said and they ran away.

Decade then changes back to his base and a new card went to his hand, he looks at it and got surprised.

Jiban and Madogarbo were fighting in the air but then Madogarbo got blasted to the ground, Jiban lands and sees who did it surprising him.

"Who did that?"Madogarbo looks back only to be shocked since there was a second Jiban.

The real one saw the belt and said:"Riku?"

"Yes, I got a new card based on you."Decade then puts a new card on the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: AUTODELINGER!**

He then gets a copy of the Autodelinger and shoots the monster back, Jiban then goes to his side witn his version and they made them bigger, then Decade puts a card on the belt.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: J-J-J-JIBAN!**

They charged up the guns and Jiban said."Final Cannon."they then shoot at the Madogarbo making it explode, they then turned they're backs at it as the monster explodes into pieces.

Later Decade was back in his base and he shook hands with Jiban."it was good working with you for this day Jiban."

"Yes, hope we can see each other again Riku."Jiban said.

"Yeah, as long as there are heroes out there, evil will never win, see ya later.."Decade said and he then goes back home.

Jiban nodded and he looks up to see a small rift that showed many of the new riders making him wonder if there are other worlds out there that need heroes like him too.

**Note:Heres a tv world with it being Jiban, it's one of those old Tokusatsu shows like Metal heroes and he's based on Robocop, many of you wanted a different life action world well here it is, now to answer the reviews:"Guest X not W.I.T.C.H, Guest maybe and P no."**


End file.
